


Not From Here

by RouxRoux



Category: True Blood
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 98
Words: 271,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxRoux/pseuds/RouxRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's Note: </b>This is my second True Blood fic, i still have my first one on the go, Guardian, but the idea for this one has been bouncing about in my head and needs to be written. Don't worry i will be continueing with Guardian. This story takes place after the events of series two but before Bill's dissapearence. Some minor spoilers of season two will be in this story for those who haven't seen it yet, as well as a major spoiler for possible later seasons as well as for the books.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sucked In

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This is my second True Blood fic, i still have my first one on the go, Guardian, but the idea for this one has been bouncing about in my head and needs to be written. Don't worry i will be continueing with Guardian. This story takes place after the events of series two but before Bill's dissapearence. Some minor spoilers of season two will be in this story for those who haven't seen it yet, as well as a major spoiler for possible later seasons as well as for the books.

**Author's Note:** This is my second True Blood fic, i still have my first one on the go, Guardian, but the idea for this one has been bouncing about in my head and needs to be written. Don't worry i will be continueing with Guardian. This story takes place after the events of series two but before Bill's dissapearence. Some minor spoilers of season two will be in this story for those who haven't seen it yet, as well as a major spoiler for possible later seasons as well as for the books.

 **Warnings:** There will be language, violence, horror, gore and sexual content in this story.

 **Summary:** Sookie and Eric find them selves dragged through another diemsion into a strange and scary world occupied by strange new races, and where humans are considered low lifes and slaves and vampires consider nothing more then animals. Completely on their own Sookie and Eric have to work together to find their way back to their own reality, but along the way they discover a horrible plot set in place to keep two nations waring and certain races repressed in the most cruel of ways. It's up to Eric and Sookie to save the day, but to what risk of their relationship.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of the tv series True Blood, except original characters and concepts.

Not From Here

 **Sucked In**

Sookie stood in the centre of her living room looking at the mess and damage that had been left behind after the fiasco with Mary-Ann. She began compiling a mental list of everything that needed doing, every thing that needed to be cleaned, every thing that needed to be fixed or replaced. The list grew and grew with tasks that needed doing, and as the list grew Sookie realised it was going to cost more then she could afford. Despair hit the barmaid as she realised how much it was going to cost to fix her home, as well as how long it would probably take. She bit back a sob as the overwhelming task began to swamp her.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Sookie took a deep breath to compose herself before answering the door.

When she opened the Door she saw Bill standing before her.

"I bought marigolds," said the vampire sheepishly.

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at his sincere sentiment and how strange the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

She pulled him inside, "Thank you," she said.

Sookie went into the kitchen to fetch two black bin liners; she shook one out before handing it to Bill, then shook the other one out for herself. Holding her bin liner Sookie looked around the room as the daunting task at hand began to weigh heavy on her shoulders, even Bill seemed to be overwhelmed by what was at hand.

Noticing Sookie's state Bill spoke, "The sooner we start, the sooner it is done," he said trying to sound hopeful.

Sookie gave a silent nod.

The pair silently and slowly began sorting through the debris, throwing what was rubbish into their bin liners. Lost in their work Sookie found herself startled when the door bell rang for a second time that night. Looking up at Bill Sookie noticed how agitated and angered he was, confused as to what could cause this in him Sookie rose and went to answer the door.

Sookie opened her door and much to her disappointment there stood Eric and Pam.

"Sookie," said Eric with his ever present and cocky grin.

Pam stood behind her maker, with one hand on her hip looking increasingly uncomfortable as she surveyed the sky.

Sookie rolled her eyes at the vampire sheriff. Bill was standing behind the barmaid's shoulder glaring at Eric.

"What do you want?" spat Sookie.

"I've come to see how you are, after everything that's happened," said Eric.

"Yeah right," replied Sookie.

"Sookie," Eric purred, "Don't be like that, I only wish to help."

"We do not need your help," said Bill in a cold voice.

Eric looked behind the couple surveying what he could see of the carnage, "Really, it doesn't look like that to me. I have the money and man power to sort this out in two days," said Eric looking directly at Sookie.

"And what do I have to do in return?" asked Sookie sarcastically.

"Nothing, I really do wish to help," said Eric showing no emotion what so ever.

"Well if you wanted to help so much, then where were you in the fight against Mary-Ann?" asked Sookie.

Eric was silent.

"Yes Eric," said Bill stepping in front of Sookie and out of the house to square up against the much older vampire, "Where were you?"

Eric straightened his shoulders and stared Bill in the eyes, "I had every intention of helping, however upon trying to find out how to destroy the Maenad I was detained." Eric then turned his head to look at Sookie, "And unable to make back in time."

"How very convenient," said Bill.

Eric turned to look at Bill, his fangs popping out, "And very true," said the Sheriff.

Bill's fangs popped out but he remained quiet.

Sookie came out of her house to stand besides her boyfriend, "Riiiight, and you expect me to believe you was going to do this of your own good will, with nothing to gain from it. You expect me to believe that after your little deceitful trick in Dallas," said Sookie folding her arms under her chest.

Eric looked at Sookie with his fangs still drawn, "I admit my little stunt in Dallas was deceitful but I took advantage of an available opportunity. However Sookie don't think that I'm the only one here who is capable of deceit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sookie curious as to what Eric had to say.

Bill remained quiet, his fangs remained drawn has his stony gaze upon Eric became even colder.

Eric smirked with his prominent fangs, "I may have been detained on my little trip however I did learn something very interesting indeed. Tell me dear Sookie, have you ever asked Bill why he returned to Bon Temps."

Bill hissed.

Sookie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean; Bill decided to return as he saw an opportunity to settle down in his ancestral home."

Eric chuckled, "Is that what he told you, I've heard different."

Bill hissed again.

Sookie noticed Bills reaction, "Bill?" said Sookie questionably of her lover.

"Why don't you tell her the truth," said Eric challenging the younger vampire.

Bill hissed for the third time, this time poised and ready to attack. Eric mirrored Bill's stance. Sensing a fight about to erupt between the two male vampires Sookie jumped in between them and held her hands up in a futile attempt to keep them apart.

"Just what the hell is going on here," said Sookie her anger rising.

The vampires paid her no heed as they slowly started to circle one another.

Sookie huffed before looking to Pam for help, but Pam was oblivious to what was going on as she continued to look up at the sky with a worried expression crossing her beautiful face. Looking up Sookie noticed what seemed to be a violent storm brewing, dark and heavy clouds were low in the night sky as they toiled and rumbled. The air it's self felt thick and humid and charged with energy at the same time. The on coming omnipresent storm seemed out of place for weather this time of year, and Sookie could not remember any weather warnings for such a violent storm to come.

"This storm is wrong," said Pam to no one in particular.

"Err guys," said Sookie feeling the same apprehension that Pam was.

But Eric and Bill continued to ignore the women and weather as they continued to hiss and growl at one another.

There was a flash of light.

BOOM!

The loud thunder caused Sookie to scream and jump, strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up the barmaid saw she had jumped into the arms of Eric; the older vampire flashed her a quick grin as Sookie struggled against him. There was another flash of light accompanied by a loud crack, the air felt super charged with electricity and every hair on Sookie's body was standing up. The deafening boom of thunder quickly followed and she found herself climbing further into Eric's arms. After the second lightening strike the smell of burning infiltrated the senses and the air became thick with smoke, Sookie looked up and saw that her roof was on fire.

"No!" screamed Sookie as she pulled from Eric.

Eric's gripped tightened as he stopped her from running back in to the house.

"My house is on fire," cried the distraught woman.

But suddenly everyone's attention was diverted from the burning building to a buzzing and crackling noise behind them. Seeing a ball of bluish, purplish energy floating before them they stood transfixed. The ball of energy was surrounded by crackling red energy bolts, and every one stared in wonderment as the ball grew in size to what can only be described as a porthole. Looking into the now formed porthole all that could be seen was swirling mist of blue and purple.

Suddenly a glowing silver lasso appeared and snared Eric, tightening around the vampire who still had hold of a certain blonde telepath. Eric hissed in pain as the lasso yanked him down to the ground falling on his back, with Sookie still clasped on top of him. The next thing Sookie knew her and Eric were being dragged towards the porthole, everything had happened so fast that no one had been able to react.

"Sookie," roared Bill as he saw the woman he loved being dragged away from him.

Just as quickly as the lasso had appeared it disappeared within the porthole dragging Sookie and Eric along with it.

Sookie screamed as she clung to Eric, the swirling multicoloured mist disoriented and confused the already terrified young woman. She could feel the rush of air billow around her as some great force pulled her and Eric through this never ending tunnel.

Eric's arms started to loosen around her.

"Don't let go," screamed Sookie as she looked up at Eric.

Eric tried to tighten his hold on her but even with his great strength the force at which he was being dragged through the tunnel was too great and his grip loosened around Sookie. Sookie tried her best to hold onto Eric, but as Eric's hold slacked she found herself slipping away from the vampire.

Once free of Eric she found herself tumbling and unintentionally somersaulting through the strange atmosphere of the tunnel. Regaining the control of her body she saw Eric being pulled away from her. Using swimming motions she made her was back to Eric as best she could. Eric reached out his hand for Sookie to take and the barmaid grabbed on and held on for all her worth. But the force and speed at which they were travelling was too great and Sookie's hand slowly slipped from Eric's.

Separated again for the second time Sookie attempted swimming back to the blonde vampire. But Eric was hurtling further and further away from her, and as Sookie tiered she was unable to keep up with Eric as he disappeared from sight.

"ERIC."


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Gone**

"SOOKIE," Roared Bill as he saw the woman he loved being dragged away with his sheriff into the strange porthole.

The younger vampire chased after the pair but as quickly he reacted Sookie and Eric were dragged into the porthole just as quick, and as soon as they were inside it instantly closed and disappeared. Bill stopped short of where the porthole had been, looking frantically into empty space he tried to find some sign of the porthole.

"Sookie, Sookie," cried Bill desperately.

With the porthole now gone the air no longer felt thick with energy, and the overbearing thunder storm was dying down as it moved onwards. The air was still permeated with thick smoke as Sookie's family home continued to burn. Bill paid little attention to this as he desperately searched for something that was no longer there.

"Do something," demanded Bill of Pam.

Pam stood there; the female vampire's mouth was agape as her eyes were wide with shock. She had been stunned into an unmoveable silence as she watched the porthole appear dragging her maker and object of his obsession into it.

"Don't just stand there do something," Bill demanded of her yet again.

Pam opened and closed her mouth, words unable to come out. She couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened, it was all so fast. One moment Eric and Sookie were standing there the next they were gone in a blink of an eye. Eric was gone to who knew where, her maker and Sheriff were gone, this was bad news.

Coming out of her state of shock she pulled out her phone and started to dial.

"What are you doing," asked a distraught Bill.

"Calling the fire brigade," answered Pam.

"What! Sookie is gone, Eric is gone! And you're calling the fire brigade," said an astounded Bill.

Pam gave Bill a flat stare, "I know that, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. However you fail to notice Sookie's house is still on fire, and I don't think your human would be too happy if we let her house burn."

Bill looked up at the raging inferno, he knew Sookie would be distraught to come home and find her family home burned down to the ground.

Pam moved away a few feet relaying details to the emergency services.

Bill watched the dancing orange flames, mesmerised by their bright glow. The heat seared his cold flesh but he didn't back away. His beloved Sookie was gone, snatched from him within seconds before his very eyes and he had been powerless to stop it. So many questions raced through his head, who, how, why, where, but he had answers for none of them. He barely had an understanding of what happened, and even then he wasn't sure on his own built theory.

He was unaware of how long he had stood there but the blaring sirens of the fire engine snapped him out of his trance like state. He went and stood besides Pam to divert suspicion.

Pam and Bill watched the fire crew act fast as the set their hoses on the towering blaze.

"They're going to ask questions," said Pam speaking loud enough for only Bill to hear.

The former civil war veteran nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to make sure there is as little human involvement in this as possible, we can't have them uncovering something they shouldn't," continued Pam in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Glamour?" questioned Bill matching Pam's silent tone.

Pam nodded, "If needs be."

Once the blaze was out the chief fire fighter started asking questions about what happened. Pam and Bill concocted a story about visiting their friend's home and doing it up for her as a surprise. She was away on holiday at the moment, due to all the stress about her home being damaged during a party that had got out of hand. The vampires then claimed that when they got here they found it on fire. It was a plausible story, but the vampires glamoured the fire fighters any way just to be on the safe side.

As they were in the process of solidifying their story the sound of a truck could be heard pulling up on the driveway. Pam gave Bill a concerned look they didn't need another person interfering right now. Bill caught hold of Sam's scent as the shape shifter climbed out of his truck. Bill excused himself from the fire fighter he had been talking to and went to meet Sam, leaving Pam to glamour the rest of the men.

"Bill, what's going on, where's Sookie?" demanded Sam walking towards Bill.

Pam glared over her shoulder at Bill wanting the younger vampire to resolve the situation quickly.

Bill grabbed Sam's upper arm and escorted him back to his truck.

"What the! What the hell is going on?" Protested Sam as he was manhandled.

"Keep your voice down," hissed Bill.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Where's Sookie?" Asked the shape shifter yet again.

"Gone," answered Bill quietly.

"What," said Sam his eyes widening as he looked at the smouldering mess that was Sookie's house. "No."

"She is missing not dead," informed the vampire.

Sam returned his gaze back to Bill. The look of relief across his face was brief before worry soon returned, "Bill what's going on?"

Bill shook his head, "I can't say any more right now," said the vampire indicating to the fire team that Pam was glamouring. "Get back in your truck and go back to your bar, Pam and I will meet you there as soon as we're done here," said Bill releasing Sam.

"Fine," said Sam climbing back into his truck, "But I want answers Bill."

With that Sam started his engine and drove back to his bar. Fortunately he had closed the bar early tonight when he had heard about the emergency services being called to the old Stackhouse place. He closed the bar and jumped into his truck driving as fast as he could to see if Sookie was all right, only to be met by Bill to be told she was missing. He was glad nothing had happened to his employee during the fire, but he couldn't help but wonder what Bill meant by she was missing, and just how did her house catch on fire. Clearly something unusual had happened other wise the vampires wouldn't be going to all the effort of glamouring the fire crew or to usher him out of the way.

As a million and one questions raced through his head he paced the bar unaware of how much time was passing.

"Jesus," cried Sam when he saw the two vampires standing in the door way of his bar.

As always their expressions were stoic and emotionless.

"You could have made a noise," said Sam recovering from his shock.

"We did," responded Pam with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Well you could have made a louder one," retorted Sam.

Pam regarded Bill who merely shrugged.

Taking a seat at one of the stools Sam folded his arms, "What's going on?"

But before the vampires could answer Jason Stackhouse burst into the bar.

"Sam, have you seen Sookie's place, it's all burnt out and I can't find her," said Sookie's brother.

"Jason calm down," replied Sam.

Refusing to listen to the bar owner Jason suddenly spotted Bill, "Bill you gotta help me find Sookie."

"Jason sit down," said Bill briskly.

"Sit down, are you serious. Didn't you hear me, Sookie's house was just on fire and I can't find my sister," said Jason growing more irate with worry.

In a movement too fast to be seen by the human eye Pam grabbed Jason by the throat and held him aloft.

"Sit down, shut up," she said with her fangs extended.

She tossed Jason into a near by booth. Jason stared at the female vampire with wide eyes before swallowing hard.

"Can one of you now please explain what's going on here," said Sam.

The hot headed Jason Stackhouse fell silent, realising the vampires obviously knew more then he did.

Pam retracted her fangs and placed her hands on her hips, "Earlier this evening me and Eric went to Sookie's. Eric wished to speak with the little telepath. During the thunderstorm an abnormality happened. What can only be described as a porthole appeared, and both Eric and Sookie were sucked inside. Before either me or Bill were able to react Sookie and Eric were gone, along with the porthole that magically disappeared."

Jason and Sam sat their in stunned silence for a minuet or two.

"A porthole?" questioned Sam who was still visibly shocked.

"It seems to be," answered Bill. "We have no idea where it came from."

"I think it had something to do with the thunder storm," interjected Pam.

Bill gave the female vampire a questioning look.

Pam rolled her eyes, "You and Eric were too busy fluffing your feathers and puffing your chests out to notice."

"I have to admit, even though I wasn't in the thick of it there was something in the air tonight when that thunder storm was going on. Seems to have passed now though," said Sam.

"After the porthole disappeared," confirmed Pam.

"Wait a minuet, you mean to tell that Sookie is in like another dimension," said Jason finally grasping the concept of what had happened.

"Possibly, we have no idea where the porthole lead," answered Pam not bothering to look at Sookie's brother.

"This is bad, isn't it?" said Sam.

"Naturally, with Eric gone it means we're missing our Sheriff. There's no doubt certain vampires will try and push their political luck with Eric gone. If his disappearance gets out it could be disastrous," answered Pam in a matter of fact way.

"And what about Sookie?" snapped Bill.

"Obviously her disappearance is a disadvantage to us, she was useful," replied Pam in a deadpan voice.

"So what do we do?" asked Sam.

"We need to keep this as low key as possible. Me and Bill have all ready glamoured the fire brigade, I'll use Eric's connections in the police force to make sure no further investigation is carried out at the Stackhouse residence," said Pam.

"What about the town, a town like this won't keep quiet about something like this. The fire will be the talk of the town for weeks, even months," the shape shifter pointed out.

"Obviously we can't glamour the entire town," said Bill.

"That's where you two come in, we need you to keep the towns people from interfering, we don't need any one poking around and uncovering that something else happened other then the fire," said Pam.

"Just one second, how did my sister's place catch on fire?" asked Jason staring at the vampires accusingly.

"Lightning bolt hit it," answered Pam growing irritated with Jason.

"So what's the cover story?" asked Sam.

"We claimed Sookie was away on vacation after a rowdy party trashed her house. Being the nice vampire's that we are we thought we'd surprise her for when she gets back by tidying up for her. When we got there we found it on fire and called the emergency services," informed Pam.

"That's plausible, I did give Sookie time off after what happened with Mary-Ann, I'm pretty sure me and Jason can spread the word she went on holiday," said Sam with a nod of his head.

"We'll need you to keep unwanted visitor's away from the place as well, obviously I can help of a night time, but day…" said Bill.

"I'm her brother, I can take responsibility for the place while she's gone," said Jason.

"Then it's settled," said Pam turning to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jason, halting Pam's exit.

Pam looked over her shoulder.

"What about this porthole business, how are we gonna get Sookie back, and what about your so called Sheriff," said Jason.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Eric has a lot of connections, hopefully he knows someone who knows about portholes," she said sounding exasperated.

"Is that it," demanded Jason.

"For now, yes," said Pam.


	3. Where Am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Where Am I**

Sookie awoke with a shiver, she was cold and damp and lying on hard ground. As she opened her eyes she saw bleakness all around her, it was dark and it took a while for her eyesight to adjust. She seemed to be in some kind of clearing in some kind of wood. The twisted and gnarled trees seemed like giant monsters with long hands reaching out to grab her. Strange noises could be heard in the distant making the frightened woman skittish.

As she pushed herself on to her knees she noticed a dense white fog covering the ground. As she looked around she tried to get her bearings, she had never seen a wood like this before. Everything was so dark, there was no colour any where, it was all shades of grey. She looked up towards the sky which was hidden from view by dark clouds billowing and rolling across the sky.

Where was she, she was fairly certain she wasn't in Bon Temps. She tried to recall what happened, she was outside her house, Bill was there, so was Eric and Pam. Eric and Bill were arguing, and there was a thunder storm. Lightening struck and she unintentionally jumped into Eric's arms, that's when her house caught on fire, and then the porthole appeared. Something from the porthole grabbed Eric, but Eric still had hold of her as she was dragged into the porthole along with the powerful vampire.

Eric, where the hell was Eric. She looked about frantically for the tall blonde vampire but she couldn't see him any where. They had travelled through the porthole together, and even though they had been separated she was fairly certain they had travelled the same way, he couldn't have landed far from her.

"Eric," called Sookie.

There was no answer.

"Eric," Sookie called again.

Again the arrogant and familiar voice of Eric Northman didn't come. Sookie began to wonder if he had abandoned her. She wouldn't put it past him, he was selfish, deceitful, and only did things to benefit him, if he thought it was in his best interest to leave her then he would. But surely he wouldn't abandon her in a place like this. _Of course he would it's not like he cares for me,_ she thought. _No, I'm useful to him he wants the use of my telepathy,_ she reminded herself. She knew that he coveted her and if the opportunity arose he would steel her from Bill, he'd proven that with his actions in Dallas, so he wouldn't just abandon her. Unless he absolutely had to.

Sookie felt fear rising up inside her; the thought of being alone in such a place panicked her.

"Eric Northman you show your self right now," she demanded.

The silence was growing eerie, only to be broken now and then with unfamiliar noises of the beasts that lived in this wood.

"You're not funny Eric," she called rising to her feet and dusting herself down.

"Eric," she called trying not to sound afraid.

She stood waiting; waiting for Eric to appear with is contemptuous smirk and a cocky little reply. But the old vampire never showed. And as the silence grew Sookie began to tremble, she was completely alone in a strange place with no idea on how to get back. And no mater how brave she tried to be the bleakness and cold unfriendliness of the place broke her spirit as fear crept in.

"ERIC!" she screamed.

She stood in the centre of the clearing with her hand over her mouth trying to mask her wailing sobs.

Once she had cried herself out she took a deep breath, she needed to think. Eric couldn't have landed far from her; maybe he was hurt and needed help. She had to find out what happened to him. Eric was her best shot of getting out of this; he was over a thousand years old and was a powerful vampire. Not only that he was cunning, he held the position of Sheriff back home and he knew how to play the role well. If she was to get out of here she had to find him, she didn't know what type of place this was and Eric was probably her only hope.

She started walking about the clearing, looking for signs of where Eric could possibly have landed; the fog on the ground wasn't making things easy. As she walked about she noticed a tree had been up rooted about thirty feet away, she moved in closer to get a better look. The closer she got she saw two trees had been up rooted and it didn't look like a natural accident. As she looked at the destruction she could tell that there had been a great struggle here, she wondered if Eric had been in the struggle, he had the strength to uproot the trees.

Not paying attention to where she put her feet she caught her foot in an exposed root and fell. Lying on the ground again she noticed tracks in the ground, it was obvious there had been a struggle here, a struggle of many people. She braced her hands on the ground to push herself up when she felt something under her hand, she picked it up.

It was Eric's claw that he wore round his neck.

Eric had been in this very spot, and most likely was the centre of the altercation that happened here. Sookie pocketed Eric's claw and began frantically searching the area for blood. Normally when vampires die it's very messy and very bloody, but the apparent lack of blood confirmed in Sookie's mind that he hadn't been killed. Though Sookie was relieved that the vampire wasn't dead she wondered why he didn't pick up his necklace when he dropped it, and why he hadn't come looking for her. Then it dawned on her, there was a strong possibility that he hadn't won the fight, and had been taken prisoner.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, looking into the dense undergrowth she thought she saw a shadowy figure scurry about. She stood up and brushed herself down.

"Hello," she called.

The movement in the undergrowth stopped.

Sookie looked deeper into the undergrowth as best she could.

She called out again, "Is any one there?"

The movement in the undergrowth started again and Sookie noticed a figure shambling towards her. It was heavily robed with a big hood pulled up covering most of its face.

Sookie swallowed, "Hello, um, excuse me. Could you help me, I seem to be lost; could you possibly tell me where I am?"

The figure didn't answer but continued to advance forward.

"I said could you tell me where I am please?" asked Sookie, trying not to get angry.

Still the heavily robed figure didn't answer but kept moving towards Sookie. As he or she came closer Sookie noticed its exposed hands. The skin was taught and shiny, grey in colour with deep purple veins. Long black claws extended from its finger tips. As Sookie studied the being she began to wonder about its intentions, she lowered her mental shields. Her mind was bombarded with broken mental images of the being, brutal and violent. She saw the creature running through many woods like this, chasing down its victims and using its nasty claws to rend flesh from bone. She saw victims die brutally, screaming in agony, and the creature was gleeful about it. This being was evil and sinister.

Sookie raised her mental shields to stop the bombardment of heinous thoughts on her mind. She swallowed hard and tried not to tremble in front of the creature as she took a step back. The creature noticed her movement and hissed in frustration, exposing its rows of hideous and sharp teeth.

Without further thought Sookie turned and ran for her life. The creature gave chase. She ran deeper into the woods; not knowing where she was going all she knew was she had to get away. She ran as fast as she could but the creature was fast. She pushed herself faster, it hurt her muscles to run this fast and her breathing became laboured, sore on her chest, but she would not slow down. The shock of the impact when her feet touched the ground shot through her, but still she would not relent. She dared a glance over her shoulder; the creature was gaining on her.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

She pushed herself further and faster, she never realised she could run this fast, but after seeing into the creature's mind she didn't want to let it get hold of her. She ran deeper and deeper into the wood; the branches snagged on her clothes and scratched her skin. As she became tangled within the trees the thought of them reaching out to grab her became more of a reality then she thought. This was no good she had to get to open ground; the creature was gaining on her.

"HELP ME!" screamed Sookie at the top of her voice, her throat becoming sore.

She worked herself free of the branches and ran. She then found herself in another clearing.

"HELP ME!" Sookie screamed again hoping that someone, any one would hear her.

She looked behind her again; the creature was practically on top of her. Suddenly her foot caught in another exposed tree root and she went flying, crashing as she landed on the floor with a heavy thud. The creature was about to pounce, but Sookie's impact with the tree had caused a loose tree branch to fall, landing atop the creature. Stunned the creature staggered, clutching its head and groaning. Without thinking Sookie pulled her foot free and picked up the heavy branch that had fallen and struck the creature across the head. It fell to the floor but after a few stunned seconds the creature made to get back up. Sookie screamed as she hit the creature again, she hit and hit and hit. She carried on hitting the creature with all the strength she had, and when her arms were heavy and tired she stopped. She stood there panting, watching to see if the being moved, but it lay there lifeless and unmoving. She lowered her mental shields and reached out telepathically, she didn't pick up any thoughts but then that was no guarantee it was dead.

Still holding her make shift weapon she moved away from the unmoving body and ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her.

She stopped when she entered the clearing she originally woke up in. Not knowing where to go she suddenly had an idea as she searched for the area she believed Eric had landed and been taken prisoner in. Once she found the spot she had been looking for she began searching the ground for the tracks she had found. Seen as though she didn't know where she was she decided the best way to find civilization and Eric was to follow the tracks Eric's attackers had left behind. It was hard in this lighting and with the fog. But she eventually found what she was looking for and followed the trail.


	4. Across the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Across the River**

Sookie was tired and hungry. She had been following the trail for hours and what appeared all night. It was lighter now and the grey bleakness was not as harsh, broken up with the odd splash of dull browns and greens. The sky was still covered in thick rolling clouds but in this new light she could see that it was purple in colour, but not once did they part to reveal the sky, to let the sun's rays through.

She found this place depressing and lifeless. As she walked she began to notice how little life there was in this forest. She hadn't encountered one animal in this forest, not one insect; the only creature she saw was the robed one that had tried to attack her last night. She hoped that it was still lying on the floor like she had left it. She knew there were creatures in this wood, she heard them in the distance occasionally, she just never saw them. Not that she minded too much, if they were anything like what she encountered last night she didn't want to see them.

The lack of animals wasn't the only thing to concern her; she couldn't help but notice how bare the trees and bushes were around here. Not one of them bore any fruit or nuts. She did wonder if perhaps it wasn't the season to start bearing fruit, but she was fairly certain it wasn't winter and she found it hard to believe that not one tree or bush had anything to offer apart from thorns. She'd certainly noticed the thorns, they'd scratched her often enough.

The place was just so barren; everything that survived here was so harsh. Bushes and trees were covered in thorns; the odd patch of grass here and there was wiry. There was no colour, no life, absent of anything that could be considered pleasant about a forest. In fact the most pleasant thing she'd seen in this whole place was dead flowers!

Sookie shuddered as she walked along the hard cracked ground, following the faint trail as best she could. She noticed that the forest was opening up; there were less trees and plants as she continued moving forward, and as she continued she soon found her self only company with the ground and a few rocks.

She looked ahead of her and found a river, a long purple river. She thought this was strange, she was near water so why wasn't life bustling, why was it non existent. She followed the trail and stopped short of the river's edge, she presumed they must have crossed some how. Covering her eyes with her hand she looked out into the distance to see what was beyond the river, she was pretty sure she could make out buildings. The harder she looked the more buildings she saw in the distance, it was a city. That's where they must have gone, where they must have took Eric she wondered.

Sookie looked down at the water and saw the same purple clouds that were in the sky, Sookie was uncertain if the water was cloudy or if it was just the reflection of the sky. She stuck her tree branch in and swirled the water and sighed when she realised that it was cloudy water, she contemplated swimming. The water looked calm and still and should be easy for her to swim to the other side, but she couldn't help but wonder why the water was cloudy. As she stood there deciding what to do she heard hissing and noticed the water bubbling round her tree branch, she pulled it out and noticed the tip of it was charred and partially dissolved. The blackened end fell away from the rest of the branch back into the hissing water; jumping back Sookie dropped the rest of the branch in the acidic water. At least she now she knew why nothing was growing near the river, though it did make getting across difficult.

Sookie folded her arms, how was she going to get across, she couldn't swim, but there must be some way across. Whoever had Eric managed to get across. Maybe there was a bridge near by, she checked the tracks by the water's edge but they showed no indication of travelling along the river bank, so they must have crossed some how though Sookie was unable to tell how. She began walking along the river bank hoping to find a bridge of some kind so she could cross, there wasn't much more she could do.

She walked and walked getting further and further away from the trail much to her displeasure, she hoped that she wasn't getting so far away she wouldn't be able to pick up the trail from the other side. She had a hunch that whoever took Eric had gone to the city, it was the most logical conclusion but she couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

As she walked she saw something up ahead, a pack of animals feeding on something. They looked about the size of a male lion possibly bigger, though she couldn't tell if they were cats or dogs. The animals had both features of feline and canine. Their fur was short ranging in colour from yellowish reddish tans to browns, blacks and greys, and there was a nasty looking barbed stinger on the end of their tails. Their features varied greatly, some had manes, some had ears that perked up, some had markings, some had long snouts, it really was a miss-mash of features. However there were two things that they all had, bright yellow eyes with slits for pupils, and a distinct jaw. The top jaw was how it was supposed to be with a row of sharp teeth to match, the bottom jaw was unique. The bottom jaw was much like the top jaw apart from the fact it split apart exposing two hidden horizontal fangs dripping venom.

The creatures were looking at her, pausing in their meal as their yellow eyes watched her. None made a move towards her, they just watched. Sookie returned the stare however their unusual appearance wasn't what kept her attention, it was their catch for the day, it was human. This pack of animals had hunted and was now feeding on a human being. The bloody mangled corpse was strewn across the ground, mauled and chewed up, Sookie gasped at the sight before her. The animals just watched her, low growls came form their throats but they made no move towards her.

Sookie slowly backed up, the creatures still watching her out of curiosity. Sookie hoped that they weren't going to chase her down. The animals made no move towards her; Sookie took this as a sign and ran back in the direction she had come. She ran and ran and ran. And when she had put a great distance between her and the animals she looked behind her to see they hadn't given chase. She paused catching her breath looking behind her wondering why such obvious hunters hadn't given chase, especially when there seemed to be so little game around.

Sookie decided not to question her blessings too much, if they didn't want to hunt her down that was fine by her.

She was just about to restart her search along the river bank for a way to cross when she noticed something on the river, not something, someone in a boat. Sookie's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," called Sookie waving her arms.

The person in the boat looked behind them and saw Sookie waving. They turned their boat around and came towards Sookie pulling up on the bank near by the blonde barmaid. It was a man in the boat; he had very pale skin and wore clothes she had never seen before. They were very rustic in design and looked to be made of very uncomfortable material; she guessed that clothes were designed for practical use and not for fashion.

"Oh thank you for stopping, I'm so lost could you possibly take me across the river please?" asked Sookie hoping that the man would understand her.

The man nodded and beckoned for her to come on the boat.

Sookie climbed in, "Thank you so much," she said.

The man nodded again and pushed off from the river bank.

"I'm Sookie by the way," said Sookie introducing herself.

The man said nothing; he just continued to direct the boat. Sookie found this strange he was kind enough to take her across the river but wouldn't introduce himself.

"Would you mind letting me off near the city as possible," asked Sookie.

The silent man gave her a flat stare and shook his head to no one but himself.

Sookie frowned, "Is there a problem with that?" she questioned.

Still the man didn't answer and carried on steering the boat. Sookie was growing irritated with the silent treatment. She wondered if the man understood her, but his reactions said otherwise, he let her in the boat when she asked and seemed to have an opinion on her wanting to go to the city.

Sookie fell silent deciding to give up on conversation with her non responsive companion. She watched the bleak scenery go by and when she saw the city he spirits lifted.

"Can I get off here?" asked Sookie.

The silent man shook his head.

"Hey I want to get off here, I need to go to the city," demanded Sookie.

The man ignored her and continued steering the boat along the river, past the city.

"Hey, hey," said Sookie trying to get the man's attention.

Still he said nothing.

Sookie was getting sick of the silent treatment, she wanted answers. She lowered her mental shields and probed the man's thoughts.

 _Slum dwellers, always trying their luck with the cities. She's gonna a get herself in big trouble trying to get in the city,_ thought the man.

"I'm no slum dweller, and why am I gonna get myself into trouble?" asked Sookie.

The man seemed slightly surprised by Sookie's outburst.

 _How did she know what I was thinking, I guess its not to hard to figure out I guess. Still the quicker I get her to Common Vale the better._

"I don't want to go to Common Vale," said Sookie.

The man seemed more startled.

 _This is getting weird, I don't want any trouble, maybe I should just dump her here._

"Don't you dare leave me here," protested Sookie.

The man staggered in the boat almost capsizing it. Both Sookie and the man did their best to avoid the splatter of the acidic water.

The man was staring at her wide eyed and panting.

 _She really is reading my mind, oh god I'm in trouble I should be rid of her._

"No, no please don't leave me here, have you seen what's round here. I don't even know where I am, please help me, I won't get you into trouble I promise," pleaded Sookie.

The man looked at Sookie sympathetically for a moment, but fear soon entered him. He steered the boat, travelling faster then before.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sookie.

The man wouldn't answer, wouldn't make eye contact with her. She tried to read his mind, but his thoughts were jumbled making it impossible for her to make any sense.

Sookie was silent as the boat travelled quickly along the river. After what seemed like half an hour or so she caught sight of some kind of run down town. The buildings were in disrepair and the people populating the area didn't look to friendly. It was the kind of place that attracted trouble, the kind of place where everyone was trouble, the kind of place you gave a wide birth.

The man stopped and bought the boat into the shore.

Sookie looked at the run down town and then at the silent man.

"No don't leave me here please," begged Sookie.

The man grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her from the boat. And before Sookie was able to beg him again not to leave her here, the man pushed the boat off the shore carried on his journey up the river.


	5. Welcome to the Slums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Welcome to the Slums**

Sookie stared with wide eyes as the silent man left her in the mud of the river shore. She couldn't believe he actually left her here.

When the boat was out of sight she took in her new surroundings. The town was situated behind tall walls made of grey stone, it was in poor condition. The mortar was crumbling and many of the large grey stone bricks were chipped. There were groups of people standing around talking; they looked a rough sort, un-kempt hair, un shaven, dirty. They wore the similar style of rustic clothes the man in the boat had though these people's clothes were more ragged, frayed at the edges with holes here and there. They looked a hardy sort of people, people who weren't afraid to get in a fight; they were covered in enough scars to prove it. But that wasn't what concerned Sookie most, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was armed, each person carried a knife or two belted to their waist, or tucked into a boot.

She gulped as she noticed everyone leering at her. She felt uneasy; she was in a strange place and most likely a violent place too. She didn't know where she was, how things were done, who she could trust. As she studied the unfriendly people she couldn't believe that the silent man in the boat really believed she belonged somewhere like this, she was nothing like these people.

Sookie crinkled her nose; she looked down into the mud she was kneeling in. As she studied the mud and its strange consistency she realised that perhaps this wasn't mud, it certainly didn't smell like it. Sookie saw an old looking woman to her right throw a bucket of waste in the river; the older woman gave Sookie a disgusted look to see the blonde barmaid kneeling at the river bank before walking away.

"Oh my god," whimpered Sookie as she finally realised she was kneeling in shit, this town obviously didn't have a very efficient sewage system.

Sookie tentatively put her hands out to push herself up, cringing as her hands sunk into the faeces. Once up Sookie almost gagged at the thought of what kind of state she was in. Some of the groups of men that had been leering at her were now laughing at her unfortunate predicament.

Sookie looked up to the heavens and noticed the purple clouds darkening, night was fast approaching. Other people seemed to notice this also as they made their way into the walled town. A loud claxon was sounded and suddenly everyone was hurrying inside the town as huge wooden gates started to close. Sookie certainly didn't want to go inside, but she didn't like the idea of staying outside with what ever monsters roamed out here of a night time. Swallowing she rushed inside before the gates closed, choosing the lesser of the two evils.

As Sookie walked about the town she noticed people giving her a wide birth, not that she blamed them she must have stunk to high heavens.

Walking about the town the state of disrepair was move then evident. Buildings were in ruins, shells of what they had been. Mortar and bricks was chipped and crumbling, woodwork was rotten. Windows were broken, doors and window shutters hung limply off their frames. There was little lighting and the broken streets made for difficult and un-even walking.

Sookie stared at this town in horror, mortified that people lived here; horrified that she would have to stay here.

She saw a woman collect some water from a rusty water pump. Sookie felt relieved, now at least she could try and wash herself down. She walked up and started pumping the water, washing her hands clean of muck. As she did so she felt eyes upon her, angry eyes. She looked around and noticed many people watching her as though she was committing some kind of great sin, but all she was doing was trying to clean herself down. No one had said anything to her; they just watched her in her task growing angrier the more she pumped water.

Once her hands were clean she stopped in her task before cleaning the rest of herself down. The people of this town really weren't happy with her using the water. Wrapping her arms around her self she walked away from the water pump, trying to find somewhere to spend the night, and hopefully someone who could help her.

For the first time in her life she found herself wishing Eric was with her, she never thought she would wish for such a thing, but here she was wishing the former Viking was standing beside her right now. She really wished they had never got separated, actually she wished the stupid vampire hadn't had a hold of her when he got dragged through that blasted porthole. She really wanted to blame someone for the mess she was in and Eric seemed like a good option right now, mind you it wasn't really his fault. She was certain he didn't want to be kidnapped, and he certainly didn't summon the porthole that had dragged him and Sookie in this world. He was as surprised as any one to see the porthole, and then it all happened so fast before any one could react she was dragged into this strange world.

Sookie presumed she had ended up in another world in another dimension, if that made any sense; it was the only way she could describe where she was. In the truth of it all she had absolutely no idea where she was, she knew this town was called Common Vale, but where the hell was Common Vale. And why was it so bleak and horrid here and just what was going on here, nothing made any sense.

What really baffled her was why someone from here would want to take Eric. She was pretty sure Eric had never been here before; it was such a horrid place she couldn't picture him wanting to come here. But someone from here had gone to all the trouble to kidnap Eric, why, who could he have pissed off so badly.

As she walked she got the feeling she was being followed, she looked behind her and saw a dark haired man following her. He had short hair and an untidy beard; he also carried far too many knives for her liking and had pale skin. Actually the more she thought about it she couldn't help but notice that every one had pale skin here, maybe it was due to the lack of sunlight. However that wasn't her concern right now, her stalker was.

Sookie looked forward and started to walk quicker, her pursuer kept on her heels. Sookie looked about frantically searching for somewhere to take refuge in, but no where looked secure and no one looked willing to help. She glanced over her shoulder to find the bearded man smiling at her, the kind of smile that put fear in a person. As her heart rate quickened she took a turning down an alley way.

She twisted and turned down the network of alleyways in a bid to loose him, but obviously he knew them better then her and always kept behind her. She took another turning and froze when she saw it was a dead end, the bearded man stood barring her exit. Sookie slowly backed up until her back was touching the wall.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty thing," he said in a gruff voice.

Sookie didn't answer.

"What's someone like you doing here huh?"

"I-I-I don't know," answered Sookie.

"You seem lost pet," said the man moving forward.

"Yes, perhaps you could point me in the right direction of somewhere to stay," said Sookie hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Oh I can do better then that," he said placing a hand on the wall by the side of her head.

Sookie remained silent.

"I've got a room, water, food," he said.

 _Wow big sell huh,_ thought Sookie.

"Wouldn't cost you much," said the man leering at her. "Only a few favours," continued the man.

Sookie shoved her hand in her pocket and took hold of Eric's claw.

"And just what would those be?" she asked in a steely voice.

"Oh don't play dumb with me pet," said the man placing another hand on the wall blocking her in. He leaned in to kiss her.

Sookie turned her head away, "Get away from me," she said.

"Oh now pet you don't want me to do that," purred the man.

"Yes I do," said Sookie gripping the claw tighter.

"Now don't be a tease," said the man leaning in for a kiss again.

Sookie pulled out the hand holding the claw and reached for his face. The claw hooked onto flesh ripping downwards causing a nasty bloody gash. The man screamed covering the right side of his face with his hands, droplets of blood seeping through his fingers.

"You bitch," he spat.

Sookie pushed past him and ran through the maze of alleyways.

"Come back here bitch," called the man in pursuit of Sookie.

Sookie made it out onto the main square of the town.

"Help me," called Sookie.

But no one responded, they just looked at her with indifference. Footsteps could be heard behind her, the man she had wounded was catching up to her. Sookie took off running as fast she could screaming for help that wouldn't come. The people in the square watched as if it was nothing more then entertainment, some even laughed. Sookie couldn't believe that there was this man who was chasing her, clearly intent on hurting or worse and no one would help her.

As she ran one of the towns people stuck their foot out tripping her up, she went flying down to the ground dropping Eric's claw. A ripple of laughter went through the people as she struggled to get back up. But the bearded man was on top of her turning her on her back and wrapping his hands round her throat.

"You fucking bitch," he spat, his eyes wild and practically foaming at the mouth.

Choking coughs escaped Sookie as she tried to pry his hands away from her neck. Suddenly the man was pulled off her and held aloft by a giant of a man who could give Eric a run in the department of height.

"Honestly Cane, don't you know how to treat a lady," said a rat faced man standing beside the giant.

Recovering from her ordeal she quickly retrieved Eric's claw before any one could take it.

"Are you ok dear?" asked the rat faced man.

Sookie nodded unable to talk yet.

"Thane, toss him aside," said the rat faced man with a wave of his hand.

The tall man named Thane tossed the man named Cane across the square. Cane got up and made to attack, but Thane stood before him with his arms folded giving the smaller man a stern stare. Cane quickly assessed his situation before deciding to back off.

"Thank you," said Sookie to the two strangers who had saved her.

"You're welcome dear, you have a strange accent, you're not from here are you?" said the rat faced man.

Sookie shook her head.

"How did you get here," asked the rat faced man.

Sookie shrugged, "I just woke up in a wood and made my way here."

"I see," said the smaller man, "How did you end up in the wood?"

"I don't really know to be honest," answered Sookie.

The man's eye's lit up, "I see, well you certainly seem to have been through it don't you. Why don't you stay with me and Thane, you must be hungry, and have a need to freshen up."

Sookie looked down at her dismal appearance.

 _She's gonna make me a fucking_   
_fortune!_

Sookie looked up after hearing the man's thoughts, what did he mean by she was going to make him a fortune; suddenly she didn't trust this man. He was being far too friendly and nice in a place like this.

"You know that's very kind of you, but I don't want to put you out," said Sookie looking for an escape route.

The man looked at her innocently, "It's really no trouble, and I really wouldn't feel happy leaving you on your own in a place like this."

Sookie looked panicked; this man was up to something. All of a sudden she was unable to see the giant man named Thane, where had he gone.

"Really there's no need to worry," said Sookie.

The rat faced man shook his head, "Thane," he said.

Suddenly Thane was behind Sookie wrapping his huge arms round her holding her in a sleeper hold. Sookie tried to fight Thane's hold, but he was just too big and strong. The last thing Sookie remembered was the look of glee on the rat faced man's features before blackness overcame her.


	6. Branded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Branded**

Sookie awoke on a cold hard floor. The room she was being held in was dark and the only light she could see was the faint glow from under the door. She lay there allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness as slowly the grey shapes of the room began to reveal themselves. Once she was able to see more clearly she made to move but felt a tug on her ankle. Feeling her ankle with her bare hands she realised she had been shackled, she followed the chain from her ankle to the wall with her hands and sighed when it dawned on her she wasn't going any where soon.

She sat up and hugged her knees, wondering what was going to happen to her. She could hear voices from the other room, one was of the rat faced man from earlier, the other was of a woman. The woman sounded gruff, the type of person who took no nonsense from any one.

"You sure 'bout that one," said the woman.

Sookie presumed they were talking about her.

"Of course I am, have you not looked at her, the Urah-tan will be falling over themselves to have her," replied the rat faced man.

Sookie wondered what he meant by have her, that could be taken many different ways. Also who are the Urah-tan?

"I still ain't convinced," said the woman.

"Just look at her, blonde, blue eyes, attractive, good figure. She's got the loveliest tanned skin and the size of her…"

"All right, all right," said the woman interrupting the rat faced man before he could finish. "My only concern is that you said she was running from Cane, and that she probably hurt him too. Clearly she's feisty, that could cause more problems then its worth."

"Feistiness isn't anything that can't be dealt with. Plus it's only a minor flaw, what with everything else she's got going for her," reassured the rat faced man.

"You better be right. Still better get on with processing her, Sollick is coming in the morning," said the woman.

Sookie heard the scrape of a chair and someone moving about, she presumed it was the woman. The next thing Sookie heard was a set of keys working the lock to the door of the cell she was being held in. Sookie backed up against the wall, her heart pounding like a drum. As the door opened Sookie had to cover her eyes as the infiltrating light hurt. As Sookie's eyes adjusted to the new light she saw someone enter the room carrying a candle in one hand and a bunch of items under the opposite arm.

Sookie presumed it was the woman she had heard talking, she was big with an unkind face and short hair. She placed the candle down on the table along with a wash bowl containing a jug. The woman pulled the jug and an unseen wash cloth out of the bowl, emptying some water from the jug into the bowl the woman looked up.

"You're awake," she said to Sookie.

Sookie didn't reply, she pressed herself further into the wall wishing she could some how pass through to the other side and get away from the woman.

The woman pulled out some keys from her pocket and walked towards Sookie; she bent down and unlocked the shackle round Sookie's ankle. Sookie didn't move, she watched the woman walk back to the table and continue what she was doing. With her back turned to Sookie the blonde telepath slowly got up, it was now or never, she was free of her chain and the door was unlocked.

Sookie bolted for the door in a desperate attempt to escape, but as her hands reached the door she felt a yank on her hair pulling her back.

SMACK!

Sookie went crashing to the floor as she held her hands over her mouth. Sookie looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes; she had just been back handed across her face. Sookie pulled her hands away from her mouth as saw some droplets of blood; her bottom lip was now stinging.

"Don't try that again," said the woman wagging her finger, "Now get up."

Sookie very slowly rose to her feet, standing in the room watching the woman, not sure what was expected of her.

"Strip," barked the woman.

"What," said Sookie.

"Take your bloody clothes off," said the woman with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?" asked Sookie.

The woman placed her big hands on her hips, "Well you can't wash with your bloody clothes on."

Sookie realized now why the wash bowl of water was in the room. The frightened barmaid stood there waiting for the woman to leave, when she didn't Sookie realised the woman was waiting for her to act. Blushing Sookie turned her head away as she slowly started to peel off her clothes.

"Hmmmm," the woman made a noise before leaving the room.

Once naked Sookie felt the chill of the room as goose bumps covered her skin, however she wasn't going to deny herself the pleasure of washing, even if it was inadequate. She picked up the wash cloth and dunked it in the cold water, wringing it out she placed the damp cloth on her skin and gasped. Undeterred and with the memory of the river bank she scrubbed herself as best she could.

The door opened and Sookie squeaked doing the best to cover her modesty, the woman from before rolled her eyes and shook her head as she placed a towel and some clothes and boots on the table. Sookie stood there shivering waiting for the woman to leave again. The woman picked up Sookie's dirty and ruined clothes before walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Sookie.

The woman looked over her shoulder, "Well you can't keep these they're ruined, as well as bloody strange."

Realising that the woman was probably going to destroy her clothes Sookie ran towards the woman forgetting her bashfulness.

"Wait," said Sookie taking her jeans from the woman.

She ferreted about in her pockets and pulled Eric's necklace out.

"What's that?" asked the woman.

"It's mine, I want to keep it," answered Sookie.

The woman shrugged, "Fine, ugly looking thing any way."

The woman took Sookie's jeans before leaving the room again, allowing Sookie to finish washing and dressing in peace. Once Sookie was done washing she dried herself down and examined the clothes. They looked rather skimpy and nothing more then rags, Sookie was finding herself growing annoyed with the woman regarding her own clothes as ruined only then to give her these. Sookie searched through the pile of clothes for some underwear but when there was none Sookie gasped. They didn't expect her to dress with no underwear did they, she felt like asking for some but feared the response as she decided to just wear what she was given and remind herself to be careful not to expose herself.

She pulled on the short tan leather skirt, once fastened she found herself often tugging it down as she didn't feel very secure it was going to cover all that it needed to. She then pulled on the brick red shirt, it was cropped and a tight fit not leaving much to the imagination. Her current outfit was skimpy providing little warmth in this cold room as much of her middle was exposed and Sookie found herself staring down in horror as she stared at her nipples, protruding through the fabric. No brush had been given so Sookie run her fingers through her blonde curls as best she could, then she tied her hair back with the leather cord she had been given. She pulled on the stone coloured boots which came up to her calves, it took her a little while to figure out how to lace them up but she eventually got it. The last thing she did was tie Eric's necklace round her neck, the claw sat atop her bosom. Great just what she needed more attention to her chest.

Sookie looked herself over as best she could with out a mirror, she wasn't happy with the outfit but at least it was clean. Sookie stood in the room waiting, not sure if she was to wait or to go out to whoever was waiting for her. After what seemed a long moment she opened the door slowly, creaking as it opened. She looked into the room and found a table with the rat faced man sitting at one end and the silent giant named Thane sitting at the other.

The rat faced man smiled and beckoned for her to come forward. Sookie slipped past the door letting it click closed, however she pressed her back to the door not taking another step forward. The woman who had struck Sookie was standing in the corner dishing up some kind of stew which she promptly gave to Thane along with a small loaf of flat bread.

"Please take a seat," said the rat faced man indicating to the empty chair.

Sookie took cautious steps towards the chair which she tentatively sat down on.

The woman dropped a piece of flat bread in front of Sookie, "Eat," she commanded.

Sookie looked at it for a moment, noticing it was much smaller then what Thane had been given, however she was hungry and this was the first thing she had eaten since waking up in the wood. She was about to automatically thank the woman but considering how mean she had been Sookie decided not to grace her with the pleasantries of her good manners. She picked up the bread, taking small bites she didn't remark on how bland it tasted. Sookie paid no attention to what the woman was doing as she fiddled with some kind of contraption; Thane ate his meal in silence she figured he did a lot of things in silence. Keeping her eyes on the rat faced man as he scribbled down notes on a tattered piece of paper she ate slowly.

Once she had finished her merger rations the rat faced man spoke.

"What's you name dear?" he asked.

"Sookie," answered the telepath.

"What a strange name, can you spell it?"

Sookie looked insulted, "S, double O, K I E,"

The rat faced man seemed surprised, "Can you read and write?"

"Of course I can," answered Sookie not hiding the contempt in her voice.

"Another bonus," said the man scribbling more notes on the piece of paper he had been working on.

"Ha, not all ways some of the Urah-tan don't like them being able to read and write," said the woman shoving the contraption in the fire.

The woman picked up two items and came to stand in front of Sookie.

"Arms out," she ordered.

"Why?" questioned Sookie.

The woman rolled her eyes. The next thing Sookie knew Thane had moved and was behind Sookie forcing her to hold her arms out as the woman clasped two iron cuffs to each wrist. The cuffs were heavy and loose enough to rub but not fall off; Sookie feared they were going to cause sores. Thane then dragged Sookie out of her seat bending her over the table and pulling her tiny skirt up so her right buttocks cheek was exposed.

"What are you doing," cried a panicked Sookie.

"Hold her still Thane," said the woman to the giant.

"Let me go," protested Sookie but no one paid her any heed.

The woman grabbed the contraption from the fire, looking over her shoulder Sookie realised it was a branding iron the woman was holding.

"Noooo!" cried Sookie struggling to free herself from Thane's hold.

As the iron touched Sookie's flesh the skin seared and hissed, Sookie screamed in pain, tears squirting from the corners of her eyes. The woman held the iron to Sookie's flesh for agonizing seconds before pulling it away, the mark M1344 was permanently embedded on Sookie's flesh. She hated it instantly.

The rat faced man made a note of Sookie's number jotting it down on the paper work, "There all done, you can put her with the others Thane."

The giant tugged Sookie's skirt into place before dragging her out the room. They walked along a dimly lit corridor, Sookie putting up as much resistance as possible however futile it was. Thane stopped by a heavy looking door pulling out a large iron key from his pocket; he unlocked the door and slid the heavy bolts back single handily before throwing Sookie into the room. Sookie fell on her knees in the room before quickly getting up and making a run back to the door, however before she got to the door it was closed and locked. Sookie banged on the door as she heard the bolts being slid back into place.

Sookie leaned against the door taking a few deep breaths; she wasn't the only one in the room as she started to pick up other's thought patterns.

 _Great_   
_more competition, fucking never gonna get out of this shit hole…_

 _Blonde, why did it have to be a blonde… they all ways prefer blondes…_

 _If this bitch thinks she is getting Sollick's attention she's got another thing coming…_

 _Oh this isn't fair… I don't stand a chance against her… she looks kinda scared though…_

Sookie turned around and found about six other women in this room all dressed the same as her, all wearing the same iron cuffs and had probably all been branded on their butt. As she studied the people in room she couldn't help but notice the malicious envious stares they were giving. Sookie tried to make out the woman who had more sympathetic thoughts towards her; she guessed it was the one who wasn't glaring daggers at her.

Sookie moved away from the door and sat down in the far corner of the room. The woman who had more kinder thoughts towards Sookie seemed to be in her late teens, she had pale skin like every body else round here, she was rather scrawny looking with mousy shoulder length hair and big brown eyes. The girl sat a few feet away from Sookie keeping her head down; every so often she would glance at Sookie who was trying to make eye contact with the girl. Sookie glanced down looking mortified as she spied the red raw sores around the girl's wrists from the iron cuffs rubbing.

When the scene of Sookie entering the room seemed to have died down and no one was paying much attention to her the girl scooted closer to Sookie.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," replied Sookie in a hushed whisper.

"I'm Clara," she said quietly.

"Sookie," said the barmaid introducing herself.

"What a strange name, I like it though," said Clara with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks," replied Sookie.

"You talk funny," Said the girl.

"So I've been told."

The girl looked Sookie up and down, "Wow, you're really pretty, I wish I looked like you, or at least blonde."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"I'd get out of here and go to the city, the Urah-tan favour blondes, not many of them around here," answered the girl.

"Who are the Urah-tan?"

The girl's big brown eyes seemed to get even bigger, "You don't know who the Urah-tan are?"

"No, I don't even know where I am, or what kind of place this is. I don't know anything. I just woke up in a wood and made my way here, unfortunately."

"The wood across the river?" asked Clara.

Sookie nodded.

"You're lucky to be alive, there's abominations in that wood," said Clara.

Sookie wanted to ask about what the girl meant by abominations but she didn't want to over load the girl.

"How did you end up in the wood?" asked Clara.

Sookie thought about telling her about the porthole but she doubted the girl would be able to truly understand what she meant, not only that she didn't know how safe she would be sharing that information. At the moment she needed information about this place and so far this girl was willing to talk, she had to be careful with what she said so as not to scare the girl into silence.

"I don't know," lied Sookie.

"Do you not remember?"

Sookie shook her head.

"Maybe you hit your head," suggested the girl.

"Maybe," said Sookie.

"Explains why you don't know about the Urah-tan," said the girl.

"I geuss, I'm just so confused. What's going on here?"

"You really don't know do you?"

Sookie shook her head.

The girl swallowed and gave a reserved nod, "Well you've been made a slave."


	7. Sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Sold**

Sookie fell asleep on the hard stone floor crying silent tears. How could she just be pulled off the streets and made into a slave, wasn't there any laws against this kind of thing. The young girl Clara spoke of it as though it was perfectly normal and acceptable. The young girl had explained that being a slave wasn't such a bad thing, it was a way out of the slums and into the city which should hopefully be a better life, depending on the master you got. Sookie got the impression that humans were not allowed to willingly go to the city, they was only allowed in if they were slaves to their Urah-tan masters.

Sookie was horrified by the whole process it seemed so barbaric to her, but what astounded her most was that some people even chose to be slaves, were things that bad here that people were willing to throw their freedom away. Sookie couldn't bare the idea of being a slave, being bought and sold, treated as though she was nothing more then a piece of live stock. Sookie could feel the walls closing in on her, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but there was no means of escape for her.

Clara had tried to comfort the distraught Sookie by claiming that she would be sold quickly and leave the slums soon. Obviously the young girl didn't understand why Sookie was so upset, it wasn't about leaving the slums, even though this was a horrid place. It was about having her life taken from her within an instant, about having her will to choose what she wanted stripped from her, about being forced to be subservient to someone who thought of her as nothing more then a tool to do their menial tasks.

These horrid people were going to sell her to some Urah-tan, who by the way she still don't know who they were, just to make a profit on her and she didn't even have a say in this. Who knew what this Urah-tan master was going to expect of her, who knew how she was going to be treated. All Sookie knew was that she wanted out, she wasn't going to be a slave for any one, the only problem was she didn't know how to get out of her predicament. She doubted any one would help her after what happened with the man who had tried to force himself on her, and the only reason the rat faced man and Thane helped her was because they saw an opportunity to make a profit out of her.

When morning came every one in the room was awoken by the heavy door being unlocked. The silent giant Thane entered the room followed by the woman from last night.

"Everyone up and in a line," barked the woman.

Slowly everyone got to their feet and lined up horizontally. The woman marched up and down inspecting the girls, when she reached Sookie she paused. The woman glowered at Sookie, and Sookie returned the glower with just as much venom if not more. It was obvious they both hated one another, Sookie for what the woman had done to her, and the woman believing the blonde telepath was going to be trouble.

"Good enough," the woman said under her breath.

"They're ready," called the woman.

The rat faced man entered the room accompanied by another man, who Sookie believed was the Urah-tan Sollick. Sollick was a tall man with a bald head; his features were very human in appearance though the one thing that stood out was his blue skin and yellow eyes. He walked with a certain grace and fluidity that humans couldn't match, and had an air of arrogance about him that Sookie didn't like. He dressed in loose clothes, plain linen trousers and a long sleeved tunic with a sleeveless open robe. His clothes faired far better then what she had seen any of the humans wearing, they looked expensive with bright vibrant colours and detailed embroidery and seemed to be far more comfortable then anything else she had seen.

The Urah-tan walked up and down with a finger placed on his blue lips, contemplating each of the girls though his eyes lingered on Sookie. Sookie looked at her feet, trying not to make eye contact with her perspective buyer. He paused at the opposite end of the line to Sookie, studying a young brunette woman.

"I'll take a closer look at this one," he said.

The rat faced man bowed, "A fine choice sir."

Thane grabbed the girl's upper arm, she looked delighted.

"And the blonde," spoke the Urah-tan not taking his eyes off the brunette.

The brunette's face dropped as she glared over to Sookie while she was taken from the room. The woman from last night grabbed Sookie and started to shove her out the door, the rat faced man locked the girls back up in their holding cell. Sookie soon found herself in the room she had washed in last night, standing side by side with the brunette who had been chosen for further inspection. The brunette girl was doing her best to get the Urah-tan's attention, pushing her chest out and playing with her hair, Sookie stood there silently waiting.

The Urah-tan made some show of looking over the brunette but when his attention came to Sookie he was held there, eyeing her up and down prospectively. His blue hand tilted her chin as he inspected the split in her bottom lip; Sookie felt her jaw set rigidly when he touched her.

"When did you acquire this one?" asked Sollick.

"We found her in the square last night?" answered the rat faced man.

"Is she from here originally?" Sollick questioned further.

"I don't believe so, I'm unable to determine where she came from originally," admitted the rat faced man.

"Can you elaborate further," said the Urah-tan looking over his shoulder.

"She seems to have some kind of memory loss, claims she woke up in the wood then made her way here, I don't believe she knows how she wound up in the wood in the first place," said the rat faced man.

"I see," said Sollick returning his attention back to Sookie. "How did she get this?" he asked rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Sookie flinched back.

The rat faced man began to flounder, unable to come up with an appropriate answer.

"Unfortunately I had to put her in her place last night," said the woman stepping into the conversation.

The rat faced man glared at the woman.

"She is undisciplined?" asked Sollick.

"We're unable to tell, what with her memory loss and only having her for such a short period of time. However it's nothing that can't be easily fixed with a few good back hands, she'll fall into place quickly, she's only a woman after all," said the woman.

Sookie glared daggers at the woman, she wondered if the mean old hag would fall so easily into place herself.

The Urah-tan regarded Sookie for a moment longer, "You may put the other one back," he said with a flick of his blue hand.

"No!" cried the brunette as she was dragged away by Thane, "I'll do anything, anything you want, I won't kick up a fuss."

Her protests fell on deaf ears.

The Urah-tan studied Sookie further, "I'll offer you twenty sovereigns for her."

"Twenty, she's worth at least fifty," said the rat faced man jumping out of his seat.

"She would be worth fifty if her wilfulness wasn't a questionable factor, also her memory loss is going to be a problem, it will take her time to adjust, in short she's going to be hard work," explained the Urah-tan.

The rat faced man went to protest further, but a big hand came atop his shoulder as the woman forced him back into his seat.

"Thirty," she said.

The Urah-tan arched one of his dark blue eyebrows, "Twenty five and you'll not get any more out of me."

"Deal," said the woman.

Sookie felt sick, she felt like her knees were going to buckle but some how she managed to stay standing. She knew they were going to try and sell her, but she hadn't expected to be sold so quickly, she thought she had more time to come up with some plan.

"Good," said Sollick, he pulled out a purse attached to a belt and counted out twenty five silver looking coins before the man and woman who had just sold Sookie. "Have her secured to the back of my carriage," said Sollick leaving the room.

Thane came back in the room carrying a chain, he linked it through clasps in Sookie's iron cuffs binding her hands together, with the remaining length of the chain he led her out of the room and building. Outside was a black carriage drawn by two bull like creatures, on closer inspection Sookie noticed that they were actually goats even though they were big and sturdy looking like bulls. Sookie was bought round to the back of the carriage where Thane secured the chain; he gave Sookie a big grin and friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving. Sookie looked closer at the back of the carriage, she noticed a small step that one person could barely stand on and a rail which her chain was secured to.

"There's her paper work," said the rat faced man behind Sookie, clearly talking to the Urah-tan.

Suddenly the woman was standing in front of Sookie gloating, "I think we could have got more for you but I think it's best you're off our hands you're clearly trouble. I won't be sad to see you go."

"Trust me I'm just as glad to see the back of you too you miserable old hag," spat Sookie.

The woman frowned, "Do you want another back hand."

"Mage, she's not our property any more," said the rat faced man.

The woman looked over her shoulder, grumbled something under her breath before stomping off.

The rat faced man looked Sookie up and down as though she was a missed opportunity before sighing. "If I were you," he said, "I'd hold on tight," he continued pointing towards the step and rail on the back of the carriage.

Sookie looked at the small step.

"If you fall off they won't stop to let you get back on, you'll just get dragged along behind," said the man.

Sookie looked at the man, "Where am I going?"

"The city of Uran," said the rat faced man before he turned to leave.

Sookie hopped on the back of the carriage and gripped the rail. She noticed that holding on wasn't going to be easy, there wasn't much space for her to manoeuvre. Just as she tried to position herself into a comfortable position she felt the carriage jolt and start to move forward, she clung to the rail for dear life. The jostle and sway of the carriage was unsettling, Sookie wondered how far the city was and how long she was going to have to hold on for.

As the carriage travelled through the streets everyone was watching her leave, the stares were a combination of indifference and jealousy. However one malicious stare from a man with a nasty gash across his face caught her attention as the man sneered. A childish impulse built up in Sookie as she stuck her tongue out at the man she had wounded, the man was taken aback and Sookie allowed herself a small chuckle at his expense.

The carriage left the town of Common Vale via a different gate Sookie originally entered. They travelled along a dirt road making their way to Uran. As they travelled Sookie noted how barren the landscape was, it was a huge plane of nothing, there was the odd boulder or dead tree here and there accompanied with vast expanses of cracked dry land. Nothing grew here, nothing lived here. She looked up to the sky and found the same rolling purple clouds that obscured the sun's rays.

Sookie sighed, she clung to the rail tighter and rested the side of her head on the carriage, this journey was going to be a test of endurance for Sookie, she hoped she would be able to hold on.

She found herself thinking of Eric, she hoped that the city of Uran was the one she saw yesterday, the one she hoped Eric had been taken to. If he was there maybe she could find him, or he find her. She wondered if Eric was looking for her, or at least hoping to find her in some way. Right now she really could do with his help, she was certain he would be able to get her out of this whole slave business; after all he was a vampire over a thousand years old. Knowing Eric he probably would just claim her as his own, and at this very moment she didn't mind that one tiny bit, in fact she would welcome it gladly. Did she really just think that.

Being at the back of the carriage she was unable to notice the city until she had entered the main gates. It was walled much like Common Vale was, however this wall didn't look like it was about to fall down. It was white with red tiles atop it; every so often there was a turret which housed the guards on duty. The cobbled streets were tidy and well managed, the buildings were looked after and clean. A vast difference from the ruined state that Common Vale was in.

The Urah-tan glided along the streets in their graceful manner that they had of walking, blue skinned, bald and tall just like Sollick was, even the women. They seemed fairly pleasant, all dressed in their finery and smiling, making polite conversation with one another as they went about their business. There were humans here as well but every single one Sookie saw was a slave, distinguished by the cuffs they wore on their wrists.

Some human slaves were dressed like her in rags, some were dressed more respectfully. Some seemed fairly content with their positions, some looked thoroughly depressed. Every human here was a slave, either accompanying their masters on business or working. Sookie began to realise that the treatment on slaves depended on their masters, and Sookie found herself wondering how she would be treated.

When the carriage finally stopped she felt her aching muscles relax, it had been a long journey for Sookie. Having to hold on for so long was a battle of endurance. She had cramps in her body from where she had been huddled in a crouch for so long, hoping that she didn't fall off.

The carriage shook with movement as people got out, the next thing she knew another slave was in front of her unfastening her chain. She presumed he belonged to Sollick, he didn't look to happy about it either. He was dressed in rags much like Sookie, and his iron cuffs had rubbed on his wrists causing sores. Sookie began to fear that Sollick wasn't a kind master.

The male slave released Sookie from her chains then went inside the building without helping Sookie down. As Sookie hopped down on tired shaky legs she stood for a moment letting her body adjust from being in one position so long. Feeling now that she could walk she followed the male slave inside the building. She saw the male slave again; he said nothing as he pushed past her and went back outside to tend to the carriage and its oversized goats.

She was standing in a small hallway where she was met by Sollick and another female slave.

"This is Sasha, she will show what to do, I'll expect you to be working by this evening," said Sollick, and with that he went through a door and left Sookie standing with the slave named Sasha.

Sookie looked at Sasha; she too was dressed in rags with sores under her iron cuffs. As Sookie studied the slave she found her self noticing many bruises and welts along her body, Sookie felt her mouth begin to dry.

"Come on," said Sasha in a tired voice.

Sasha led Sookie through a narrow corridor then up a narrow stairway. They climbed and climbed until the reached an attic room. In the room were three cot like beds with thin itchy looking blankets and no pillows. In one corner of the room was a table with a jug and wash bowl, next to a curtained off area. In another corner was a small dining table with two chairs, near by on the wall was a small rudimentary cupboard which Sookie presumed didn't house much.

Sasha pointed to one of the beds, "You'll have the one on the far right."

She then walked to the area where the wash bowl and jug was, "This is the washing area."

Sasha then pulled back the curtain to reveal some kind of seat with a hole in it, "This is the toilet, it needs emptying regularly. Oh and be sparing with the use of water we don't get much."

She then walked over to the cupboard and opened it, its contents was a few measly candles, "We keep the candles and matches here, again we don't get many so be careful how you use them. When did you last eat?"

"Oh um, I had some bread last night," answered Sookie.

"That's good, it'll probably be another two days before Master Sollick gives us any food," said Sasha with a nod.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing, was she really expected to go so long with out food.

"Just what exactly am I going to be doing here?" asked Sookie.

Sasha shrugged "Anything and everything. Master Sollick has a bar, in the evening you'll mainly be serving customers. During the day we're expected to clean, cook, care for the goats, run errands. Brad does most of the labour work, though sometimes were expected to help. If I were you I'd get some rest while you can before this evening, we don't get much rest round here."

And on that last note Sasha left the room.

Sookie walked over to the cot Sasha had indicated was hers; she sat down and took in her new surroundings. It seemed so unreal she would be living in such basic conditions, unreal that she would have to go so long without food and yet have to work so hard. She tried to take it all in. But it just didn't seem plausible, this whole situation was a joke, maybe it was a bad dream. She was going to wake up and she'd be back in Bon Temps, back with her friends and family, back with Bill.

Sookie started to cry.


	8. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Prisoner**

The silver burned his flesh continuously, the pain growing more intense by the minuet. His entire body was wrecked with pain, his captors hadn't fed him for days and he was feeling the effect of his starvation. He was exhausted too, he hadn't slept properly for days, his sleep pattern was greatly disturbed. Since he arrived here he hadn't felt the need to die for the day, he had felt the sun's presence behind the thick purple clouds, but its devastating effects had not reached him. No doubt blocked by the purple clouds and in blocking the sun's effects he wondered if perhaps it was affecting the way he was compelled to sleep.

Eric hated being in this weakened state, weak by the masses of silver burning his flesh. Weak due to his starvation, weak because he was so tired and unable to sleep. He was over a thousands years old, sheriff of area five in Louisiana, feared and respected. And yet here he was on his knees shirtless and shoeless, while chained in silver and starved, hoping that some how he was going to make it out of here.

An agonizing groan escaped his lips as the silver burned deeper into his flesh. He had remained silent in the beginning, refusing to give his captors and tormentors satisfaction of his suffering. But now his silence was proving impossible as his agony reached new heights.

Eric wondered about Sookie, she had been pulled into the porthole along with him, but they had separated. He wondered if she had landed in the same world as him, in the same spot. He wasn't able to tell, he never had a chance to look when he landed. His captors were on him instantly and Eric found himself in a fierce battle against some blue skinned people he had never seen before. They wielded magic against him, and the silver lasso had him weakened, but Eric fought viciously even up rooting two trees in the process. The vampire thought he stood a chance of winning until the blue skinned men released their secret weapon.

Two men appeared, similar in appearance to those of the blue skinned, the only difference these two men were silver. Not just silver in colour, but actual silver, Eric came to learn that these men were known as the silvermen. As he had no weapons Eric had no chance against fighting them, after all they were silver, it wasn't like he could fight them with his bare hands. The vampire sheriff had attempted to run but the silver lasso used to snare him held him to the scene. The silvermen quickly subdued him where he was then bound with untold amounts of silver, only to be taken to some temple in some strange city where he was held prisoner.

He heard his prison cell door unlock. Eric hissed at whoever was entering his cell, visitors were not good for him. Many of the guards took delight in tormenting him, prodding him with silver to see how it would react. He was unable to hurt them, or should that be defend himself, he was so tightly bound and weak that he was practically unable to move. At first all he was able to do was hiss and snap his fangs at them, but now as he had deteriorated so much he was unable to help himself as he cried out in pain, which humiliated him greatly.

Unfortunately for Eric his two visitors were silvermen. Which meant only one thing; he was going to be taken to the laboratory, again.

Silver hands clasped Eric's upper arms and he cried out in pain. The men hoisted Eric to his feet and dragged him through the dusty halls towards the laboratory. Eric moaned in discomfort as he was taken to the laboratory, he put up no resistance to being taken there; it was futile for him to do so. The vampire had decided it was best to save whatever strength he had, should the opportunity ever arise for him to use it.

Once inside the lab he was laid out on a wooden work benched and fastened to it with more silver chains. The lab was filled with what you would expect to find, Bunsen burners, chemicals, glass beakers and test tubes. However as Eric looked around he couldn't help but notice the room reminded him of the laboratory in old black and white Frankenstein movies. Eric felt the lab technician cut away his black jeans, He tilted his head as much as he could to see what the person was doing wondering what was planned for him this time. Once his jeans were removed the former Viking sighed in relief that his black boxer shorts were left alone, he wasn't a modest man but he certainly didn't want any experiments gong on in that area.

Eric lay on the work bench in discomfort knowing full well that whatever was going to be done to him was going to hurt like hell in his weakened state. His blue eyes widened in horror as he saw the size of the needle the attendant intended to inject into him. Pulling his right leg side the technician inserted the needle into his femoral artery; Eric gasped and arched in pain. He rolled his eyes when he realised he was going to be drained again. Eric watched helplessly as his blood secreted away from him and into a container, weakening him further.

The door opened and another lab attendant entered, looking over Eric.

"We'll only get another pint from him," said the new attendant.

The original attendant nodded, "We're going to have to feed him if we want to get more blood from him before the opening."

"Not too much mind, he's old remember. We don't want him getting loose and escaping," warned the new attendant.

Once they had finished draining Eric they removed the needle from his inner thigh. The first attendant went to a cage of rats and pulled out a moderate sized one which squealed when handled. Eric watched, hoping that they weren't intending to feed him a rat.

THWACK!

The attendant smacked the head of the rat on the corner on the table killing it; he then took a scalpel and made a deep incision on the dead animals back. As the attendant approached Eric carrying the bloody rat the vampire began to squirm, he wasn't going to eat a rat. The attendant grabbed a fist full of Eric's hair and shoved the lifeless animal in his mouth; Eric's attempts of refusal were useless. The dead creature's vile smell hit his nose repulsing him, he could feel the filthy animal's fur in his mouth making him convulse and gag. But as the animal's blood hit the back of his throat his body reacted instinctively draining the dead animal of its cooling blood, for the much needed nourishment his body craved. As he fed he retched at the same time, disgusted that he was eating a rat, but desperately hungry at the same time.

Once drained of blood the attendant pulled the rat from Eric's mouth, the vampire attempted to cough and spit out the fur lodged in his teeth and fangs. Two silvermen appeared quickly after that, their silver hands burning him as they picked him up and dragged him back to his cell. The journey was as painful and uncomfortable as before and Eric was unable to notice any difference that the rat's blood had done for him, he guessed it wasn't as nutritious as human's blood or even synthetic blood.

Eric was outside his cell door, about to be thrown back in his cell when a blue skinned man came running towards him. He wore a long black robe trimmed with a green collar and cuffs, simple brown sandals were on his blue feet and a white pendent hung round his neck. The pendent was a circle and within the circle was a swirly shape that looked like the number eight that didn't connect together at the top. Eric didn't recognise the symbol.

"Wait," cried the blue skinned man.

The two silvermen restraining Eric looked at the man running towards them.

"There's a fluke opening, he's to be taken to the alter, the sacrifice is to be today," informed the blue man in a breathless voice.

Eric's head snapped in the direction on the blue man, what did he mean by sacrifice.

The two silvermen shrugged and started to drag Eric in the direction the man in the robe was now walking. Eric struggled against the two men; he wasn't going to be dragged off to be sacrificed. He hadn't survived for over a thousand years only to meet his final death as some sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. But Eric was still too weak to fight his restrainers and he was easily dragged to where he didn't want to go. But still the vampire was defiant, hissing, growling, snapping his fangs all the way.

He reached some kind of temple. The walls were covered in in beautiful carvings and there were many marble columns with rolled scroll tops. There was no roof on the temple as the sky was completely exposed. Balconies lined the tops of the walls allowing for people to come and worship, there was also a large open plan flooring area allowing for more worshipers. At one end of the temple there was a dais with a throne; at the other end was another dais. This dais was home to two gigantic statues of women in flowing robes, between them they held a large basin, to what appeared to be holding some kind of oil.

Eric was secured to a pillar between the two stone women with the basin above his blonde head. There were more of the blue skinned men here, each wearing the same outfit as the one who came to fetch Eric, though some had different coloured collars and cuffs, the vampire presumed the colour signified some sort of rank.

"Do you think it will be today father," said a blue skinned man wearing an orange collar and cuffs.

"I pray so father, let us hope this opening brings us joy," answered the blue skinned man who collected Eric.

Eric presumed these men must be priests.

"Father Morrin," spoke a deep and regal voice.

A blue skinned man appeared carrying some kind of scroll. He wore a similar outfit to all the other priests, though his robe was red with a gold collar and cuffs, and his medallion was gold too.

The priests bowed to the new comer.

"High Priest Du-Khan," they greeted.

Du-Khan nodded, "You may rise."

The priests did so.

"Father Morrin, please explain why the vampire isn't in his cell?" asked Du-Khan.

The priest that collected Eric stepped forward, "An opening in the cloud has been spotted High Priest," said Morrin pointing to a hole in the sky.

Eric looked up and saw what Morrin was talking about, there was a hole in the purple cloud exposing the blue sky, and it was coming right towards Eric. The vampire could feel the power of the sun coming towards him, and if he stayed here he was going to burn, Eric struggled against his bonds trying to free himself.

"The astronomers did not predict such and opening," said Du-Khan.

"No High Priest, it is a fluke opening, we hope that perhaps we can attempt the sacrifice early and lift the curse off the land. There can be no harm in trying surely," replied Morrin.

Du-Khan thought over what Morrin said, "Fair enough, the vampire will either burn and light the oil or he will not."

The priests stood there waiting, waiting for the sunlight to come closer and set Eric alight. Eric gave up struggling, he couldn't get loose, he was going to die. He stood there watching his doom come closer towards him, but as he stood watching her saw the hole closing up and he noticed the priests holding their breath in anticipation. As the hole in the cloud came nearer it became smaller, Eric was praying, praying that the hole would close before it reached him. The priests looked longingly at the sky, as the hole became smaller and smaller.

The parting in the cloud was only feet away from him and Eric could feel the heat of the sun. But the rolling purple cloud was pushing the hole closed. Eric could see the bight blue of the sky and smell the sunlight, but the gods must have looked favourably upon him as within seconds of reaching him the opening closed. The priests sighed in disappointment; Eric couldn't help but laugh for joy.

Du-Khan shook his head, "Never trust fluke openings, have the vampire taken back to his cell. The official sacrifice shall be in a month's time."


	9. I Ain't Buying It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **I**   
**Ain't Buying It**

Tara pulled her car up outside Sookie's burnt out house, she climbed out the vehicle without bothering to close the door. Seconds later Jason's truck with pink and blue tattooing pulled up behind Tara's car, the handsome womanizer jumped out of the truck slamming the door.

"What are you doing?" snapped Jason.

Tara spun round with her hands on her hips, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to check out Sookie's house," she spat.

Jason came to stand in front of the volatile woman, "It's dangerous in there Tara, I haven't had it secured yet."

"Well we better see what needs doing then haven't we," she said with a toss of her head.

"Tara, no!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no."

"Are you telling me what to now?"

"No," said Jason with a sheepish expression.

"Good! 'Cos we need to sort out Sookie's place."

"I told you I'm taking care of it," said Jason.

"You," replied Tara with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, I am her brother after all."

"And I'm her best friend, and I can tell you right now Sookie wouldn't want you dealing with this."

"And just why is that?"

"Because you've only got half a brain, the other half is in your fucking pants."

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this for Sookie while she's away," said Jason in a defensive tone.

"Yeah right," Tara scoffed. "And just where the hell is Sookie?"

"Like I said she's away on vacation."

"Where did she go on vacation?"

"I don't know," said Jason scratching the back of his head.

"You don't know. Okay, when is she gonna be getting back?"

"I don't know that either."

Tara rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration, "You don't know where she's gone, when she's getting back, please fucking tell me you got some way of fucking contacting her."

Jason squirmed, "Nope."

Tara felt like screaming, "Jason do really expect me to believe that Sookie would just up and leave with out telling her friends, do you really think she'd go on holiday without telling any one where or when she's getting back. Do you really think she would leave with no way of contacting her."

"Well she wanted to get away from it all, after what happened with that maenad."

"Jason that just doesn't make any fucking sense. There's no way she'd go on holiday after what that bitch Mary-Ann did to her house. She'd be using the time off Sam gave her to sort her house out."

"Well that's just what she did, I don't know why she did or didn't do something," he said while spreading his hands.

"Well I ain't buying it," said Tara folding her arms under her chest, "For another thing Sookie would never go on holiday on her own."

"Why?"

"Because one, she can't afford it and two, if she ever got in trouble with her telepathy she'd want someone with her who understood what she could do if she ever needed help."

The pair continued to argue unaware of the approaching darkness.

"What is going on here?" said Bill in his cool voice.

Jason screamed in fright while Tara flinched, but quickly the feisty woman covered up her surprise.

"Please tell me you know where Sookie is," asked Tara of Bill.

Bill glared angrily at Jason.

"I already told you she's on holiday," said Jason.

"On holiday where, dick shit," snapped Tara.

"Hey," said Jason.

"Oh get over your self Jason Stackhouse, everyone knows your reputation round here," Said Tara.

"Oh yeah, well every one knows your reputation round here too," retorted Jason.

"Just what is that supposed to mean? And will some one please tell me what's going on, where's Sookie? And I don't want no bullshit story that she's on holiday 'cos I just ain't buying it."

"She's real smart, maybe we should just tell her," said Jason to Bill.

Bill looked ready to strangle Jason.

"Tell me what, what is going on here. Is Sookie hurt, was she in that fire, she's not lying in some hospital bed all burnt up is she." For the first time Tara's feistiness dropped as a hand went over her mouth. "Oh god please tell me she's not dead."

"As far as we know she is not dead," said Bill trying to reassure Sookie's friend.

"Then what's going on?" asked Tara.

Bill sighed, "She is missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing? Why is it that I'm thinking Sookie's house being on fire and her being missing isn't some coincidence, just what the hell happened here last night."

Bill squirmed, "Something did happen last night, but I am not at liberty to tell you…"

"Oh fuck off vampire," spat Tara, "I ain't gonna go telling any body I shouldn't, now start talking."

Bill staggered backwards, surprised that someone would dare speak to him in such a manner. Once the vampire regained his composure he spoke, "It happened last night obviously. I was helping Sookie tidy up."

"Now that sounds more believable," replied Tara with a nod of her head.

Bill continued, "Eric and Pam arrived, they had something they wished to discuss, the discussion was taken outside."

"Just what were you and Eric talking about?" asked Jason.

Bill gave Jason a poignant look, "That is irrelevant." Bill continued with his explanation of last night, "Any way while we were outside there was an unusual thunder storm which we paid little attention to. Lightening struck Sookie's roof and her house caught on fire. That's when the porthole appeared."

"A porthole?" questioned Tara in disbelief.

"A porthole," confirmed Bill.

"You mean in like sci-fi movies and shit?" asked Tara.

Bill nodded, "Any way something grabbed Eric from within the porthole and dragged him inside, he took Sookie with him."

"How did he do that?" Tara asked.

"When the lightening struck Sookie ended up jumping in Eric's arms, he still had hold of her when he was pulled inside the porthole."

"Okay, and then what happened?" Questioned Tara.

"The porthole closed and disappeared, along with the thunder storm dying down and moving on," answered Bill.

"So now what?"

"Unfortunately there isn't much we can do; we're trying to keep this quiet we don't want word getting out that Eric is missing. Sam and Jason here are spreading the word that Sookie is away on holiday and trying to keep people away from here," said Bill.

Jason blushed as he had obviously failed to keep Tara from coming here.

"Pam and I are looking for magical experts who know something about portholes," continued Bill.

"Is that is?" demanded Tara.

"For now yes, we need more information on portholes," answered Bill.

"What about this thunderstorm, you think it could have something to do with the porthole?" said Tara.

"It's a strong possibility," said the Vampire.

"Then why aren't you looking into getting a weather report for it," Tara pointed out.

"Weather report?" questioned Bill.

"Yeah, you think it's got something to do with what went on last night, then why the fuck ain't you looking into it."

Bill looked embarrassed, "To be honest I did not think of it."

"Well that ain't no surprise, your brain so fucking old it's probably fucking rotting."


	10. Mind Blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Mind Blast**

Sookie carried a tray laden with mugs of Ale; she placed the drinks on the required table and rushed onto her next task before any unwanted advances could be made of her. Her work for Sollick was hard and unyielding, and with the very little food and rest she got she was exhausted. She had been here for what she believed to be a week, a week far too long in her mind. She had tried to run the first night she got here, which only resulted in her being beaten and after receiving such a beating she was expected to continue working. No one had raised a hand to help as she screamed out; apparently this was considered normal and acceptable behaviour.

However her first beating was considered light compared to her second. On her second night of working at Sollick's bar an Urah-tan customer made an unwanted advancement towards her, Sookie had instantly told him where to go. Sollick was furious with such behaviour from her as she was promptly taken out back and severely beaten; she still bore the marks of the beating on the back of her legs. Sookie found herself missing her boss Sam; he had always stepped in when customers got too friendly with the staff, here that didn't happen. You either put up with it or learnt to avoid it, Sookie was learning fast to avoid it.

Sookie hated it here; she was worked hard all day and virtually all night. She was given no time to rest, very little food and yet she was still expected to perform in tip top condition. If something went wrong she was hit, if she was taking too long at something she was shouted at, and if she dared complain she was beaten. She was treated like dirt, never once was she given a please or thank you, never once was she spoken to in a pleasant manner. Her tasks were completely unreasonable most of the time, how any one expected her to do so much and of a certain standard with so little rest and food was beyond her.

But here it was considered normal to be treated as such, no one battered an eyelid, no one was shocked or appalled by such behaviour. Humans were worked to the bone, and given very little in return and often humiliated, degraded and abused. The Urah-tan had the best of everything, the best clothes, the best food, a life of comfort and luxury. While humans were given rags and scraps of food as they were expected to work hard keeping their blue masters in their accustomed life of leisure. Sookie didn't think this was very fair, but that was just how things were and people accepted it as no one seemed to be fighting back.

As she wiped down a table she glanced up and saw Sollick talking to a customer, she glared at her blue master with pure venom and hatred. She had never hated someone so much before, she didn't even think she hated Eric as much as she hated Sollick. Eric, she hadn't thought about Eric for days, she had been too occupied with other things to think of the missing former Viking. She touched his claw that she wore round her neck. She had a fantasy of the tall blonde vampire bursting through the doors and throwing her over is shoulder as he walked out the building with her, no one daring to challenge the powerful vampire. Sookie laughed at herself, there was no guarantee the vampire sheriff would do such a thing for her, but the thought seemed to keep her sane.

Sookie continued to polish the wood table when she felt eyes on her, looking up she saw the customer talking to Sollick leering at her. She lowered her gaze continuing her task, if he thought he was going to have his way with her he had another thing coming. She continued to watch the Urah-tan out of the corner of her eye; he exchanged further words with Sollick before dropping some coins in her master's hands. Finished with the table she picked up her tray, cleared another table of some empty mugs and took them out back to be cleaned. She lingered in the kitchen waiting for the customer who had been leering at her to leave; Brand the male slave shook his head at Sookie's futile attempts to avoid unwanted advancements.

When Sookie could no longer see the customer she dreaded she stepped back out into the bar.

"Sookie," called Sollick.

Sookie walked up to the Urah-tan, "Yes master," she queried, hating to use the term.

"Go clean room ten," ordered Sollick.

The bar was also a small inn, and one of Sookie's many daily chores was to clean the rooms for guests.

Sookie furrowed her eyebrows, "But I've all ready cleaned that room master."

"Not to my satisfaction, go do it again," spoke Sollick.

Sookie gasped, it was cleaned to his satisfaction earlier today why did she have to clean it now especially when the bar was busy tonight. There would be no doubt that Sollick would be complaining about her absence, even though it was him who had ordered her to leave and clean an already clean room.

"It was cleaned to your satisfaction this morning," spat Sookie. She instantly regretted it.

Sollick's eyes blazed at Sookie, "Watch your tongue human filth, or do you want to go back to the slums."

Sookie had many remarks she wanted to make, mainly being that she would prefer the slums to him, but then she couldn't risk leaving the city either.

"Sorry master," she said lowering her eyes and holding back what she wanted to say.

Sollick huffed, "Go clean room ten."

Sookie set her serving tray aside and made her way to room ten.

When Sookie entered room ten she sighed at its pristine condition, just as it had been earlier today when she cleaned, why she was doing it again fathomed her. She closed the door with a click and went about to further clean a spotless room. She smelt the fresh flowers in the room, making sure they had enough water and that they were presentable. She then ran a duster over surfaces that were dust free, before deciding to give the mirror a polish which it didn't need. She checked that the furniture was still sitting as it should be before making sure that the pictures where hung straight. With another sigh she ran her hands along the bed covers rubbing out any creases that might have formed and then she gave the pillows another fluff.

Sookie heard the door open and squealed in surprise, "I'm sorry, I'll be out of your way…"she said turning.

Her face dropped when she saw it was the customer from earlier. The Urah-tan closed the door behind him, his eyes scanning Sookie up and down, a chilling smile touched his blue features.

Sookie steeled herself, "Excuse me, I have to get back to the bar," she said making her way to the door.

Her upper arm was grabbed in a vice like grip, "Now, now," said the Urah-tan. "You don't need to leave just yet."

Sookie looked at the blue hand holding her in place, fear rising up inside her. "I really do have to get back, we're awfully busy tonight."

The Urah-tan locked the door behind him. Sookie gulped as her heart beat faster.

"Please let me go, Master Sollick will wonder where I am," said Sookie.

"Your trembling, there's no need for that my dear, I have no intentions of hurting you," he said walking her to the bed Sookie had previously smoothed over.

"No!" screamed Sookie pulling herself free from his iron grip and running towards the door.

She felt him yank her hair pulling her back.

SLAP!

She was struck across the face with an open palm, shocked she fell to the floor landing on her bottom and clutching her cheek. Sookie stared up at him, her eyes on the edge of tears.

"There will be none of that human whore," spat the Urah-tan.

Sookie felt her fists clench into balls, "I'm no whore and you won't lay a filthy hand on me," she said defiantly.

SLAP!

This time he struck her harder, as her face stung she was pretty sure there was a red handprint forming on her face from where he had slapped her for the second time. She was roughly pulled up by the shoulders, Sookie decided to use the momentum and push the blue skinned man over. Unfortunately her stunt resulted in him colliding with his back on to the door while still holding onto her. She was spun round so her back was facing him, her wrists pulled behind her. Sookie struggled against him trying to pull free.

She felt energy in the air as he chanted in an unfamiliar language clutching her wrists together, her iron cuffs digging into the sore skin there. When she felt him release her wrist Sookie pulled away from him, she turned to face him, the back of her legs touching the bed. He leaned against the door smirking but making no move towards her. Sookie went to return her arms to her sides, but as she pulled them apart they wouldn't move. She pulled and pulled but they would not part, remaining bound behind her back. She hadn't felt him tie her hands with anything so how had he managed to bind her hands behind herself.

The Urah-tan's smirk grew as Sookie realised she was restrained, he advanced towards her. Sookie moved backwards, falling on the bed and scurrying up it as best she could. The covers gathering around her feet. The Urah-tan climbed the bed grabbing one of her ankles.

"Now this doesn't have to be like this," he purred, "This can be just as enjoyable for you as it will be for me."

"Please, no," begged Sookie, her resolve crumbling.

Memories of what almost happened in Dallas came flooding back to her; memories of what her uncle Bartlett did came flooding back to her.

"Please I don't want this," she begged, crying.

"What you want doesn't concern me, I've paid good money to have you, and have you I shall. It's up to you whether you enjoy it or not," spoke the Urah-tan.

Sookie's eyes widened in horror, Sollick had sold her to be used for sex, that bastard. Sookie squirmed and struggled trying to get away from the man who was climbing atop her. She kicked out with her legs that were still free, but he evaded her attacks as she kicked air. Soon he was pinned atop her, trapping her beneath him; all she could do was squirm.

Parting her legs his blue hand inched up her thigh, making her skin crawl in revulsion as she felt the sickly caress of his finger tips. His other hand pulled down her top revealing her plentiful breast, his eyes widened in delight as leered at the sight before him. Sookie squirmed even harder trying to pull away from him.

"Please stop this," she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Urah-tan ignored her pleas as he continued his assault on her. His mouth latched onto an exposed nipple, the sensation revolting Sookie. Suddenly the hand that had been inching up her thigh roughly grabbed her womanhood.

"No!" wailed Sookie, trying even harder to get away from the man on top of her.

His weight was pressing her into the mattress, suffocating the blonde who was being trapped further. He continued his attentions on Sookie's body, much to his delight. He moved his mouth to her neck while his free hand roughly massaged her breasts. The hand between her thighs plunged two digits inside of her, quickly followed by a third. Sookie sobbed as he pumped in and out of her.

She felt dirty, used, abused and most of all scared. She wanted to get out of this situation; she wanted it to end before it got any worse. But pinned and bound as she was she was helpless, she couldn't fight back. She was utterly helpless while this man just took what he wanted, but in his mind he was only taking what he paid for. It was bad enough that he was forcing himself on her, but to have it done because it was sold to him sickened her. She really was just an object to these people an object to be bought and sold, an object to be used and abused. How could they do that to some one, especially this, how could they sell an act so intimate of her without even asking. It was just done, without her permission, without her regard, without her acknowledgement.

Sookie struggled as hard as she could, but her attempts felt futile. She wanted him to stop; she wanted him off of her, which was all she could think about. If she could just hurt him, lash out at him, stun him some how. She tried to free her hands, but there was nothing to untie, nothing to wriggle out of. It was as if her hands were bound with air, unable to move. She kicked out, but the position they were now in only found her kicking air.

 _Get off of me, get off of me!_ Thought Sookie.

 _No, no, no! This can't happen, please God don't let this happen to me. Stop. Stop! STOP!_

The Urah-tan screamed out in agony, he flew backwards off of Sookie, stumbling off the bed and crashing into the locked door. He clutched his head groaning loudly in pain. Panting and still clutching his head he fell to his knees. He lifted his blue bald head and stared at Sookie, frightened as dark blue blood trickled from his nose.


	11. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Escape**

Sookie pushed herself up into a sitting position, raising her knees and shielding herself. The Urah-tan was slumped on the floor on his knees, whimpering while clutching his head. What had just happened, had she done this. Sookie stared wide eyed, just as shocked as the blue man before her. She knew she had wanted to hurt him, she knew she had wanted him to stop, but as far as she knew she had no means of doing so.

Nothing like this had happened before. Could she have done this, and if she had what exactly had she done? She wasn't certain on what had happened, one second he's on top of her, assaulting her and about to rape her, the next he was reeling backwards screaming in pain and bleeding from his nose. How could she have hurt him so, she was restrained and physically unable to, all she was doing was thinking about hurting him. The only conclusion the blonde barmaid could come up with was that she had done this telepathically, but she had never done such a thing before, she didn't even think that such a feat was possible.

As Sookie sat there pondering over what had just happened she found that her hands were now free, the invisible force that was binding them was now gone. She straightened her clothes doing her best to cover herself up. She wrapped her arms round her knees, rocking back and forth as she hugged them.

She didn't know what to do, something strange had just happened and Sookie was unsure if she was the cause of it. She thought about going downstairs and returning to her duties, but what had just happened in this room would not stay in this room. The wounded Urah-tan would no doubt speak of what happened, pointing the finger of blame directly at her. Even though it had been him trying to rape her there would be no doubt that Sookie would be held at fault. Sollick was sure to beat her for this, for not only resisting an Urah-tan his desire but for hurting him too. Sollick was certain to beat her badly for this, far worse then he had before, maybe even sending her back to the slums. Sookie couldn't risk another beating, nor could she risk going back to the slums, not when there was a strong possibility that Eric could be here in this city.

Sookie noticed a window; she gingerly got up and looked out to what was below. The room wasn't that high up and there was trellis work on the wall which would allow Sookie to climb down. As she looked down she noticed the window looked out on to a deserted back alley, no one was about, she would be able to climb out of the window unnoticed and escape. She lifted the latch and pushed open the window.

"What are you doing?" croaked the wounded Urah-tan.

Sookie turned to glare at the man with her sternest glare she could muster. Her blonde locks dishevelled and wild, her blue eyes blazing, the Urah-tan flinched back.

Opening the window as far as it would go she climbed out carefully getting her footing on the trellis work, hoping that it was secure enough to hold her weight. She gripped the woodwork of the trellising and climbed down, her knuckles and bare knees scrapping on the wall and wood. Sookie ignored the discomfort of it as she moved fast, she had little time before the Urah-tan in the room recovered and alerted her master of her escape. She had to get as much of a head start as possible before the inevitable chase began.

She jumped down off the trellis work, pausing to scan the area to see if any one had noticed her. Certain that everything was clear she dusted her self down and looked herself over. She looked a mess covered in scratches and bruises, but it was common for Urah-tan to treat their slaves poorly, a slave sporting wounds wasn't an uncommon sight. She walked to the end of the alley and looked out on to the busy main streets filled with Urah-tan out to enjoy the evening's entertainments.

There were fewer slaves out of a night time, but there were some here and there. Often slaves were accompanied by their masters, but it wasn't unheard of a slave to be out on its own running an errand for its master. Sookie had seen Sollick often send Sasha out on her own to run errands for him, if she could pose as a slave on an errand she could perhaps travel unhindered. Lowering her head and walking calmly she kept her eyes adverted and walked out and down the street as if she knew where she was going, of course which she didn't. She paid little attention to what was going on around her as she steadily made her way forward, paying little wonderment to the glowing orbs that floated and illuminated the city of a night time as she tried to put as much distance between her and Sollick's establishment.

"Stop her," cried Sollick emerging from the front of his establishment, "Stop that slave."

All attention was suddenly on Sookie, without thinking Sookie bolted, running as fast as she could. Sookie ran through the streets at a dead run, the gasps and squeals of shock emanated from the Urah-tan as she pushed past them, some cases even shoving and pushing them over. Sookie didn't know where her energy came from but she was grateful for it, she was determined not to be caught. She could hear Sollick running after her, she could hear his expletives as he chased after her, but she wasn't going to go back to him.

One Urah-tan made to stop her, assisting Sollick in her capture. But determined not to be caught she raised her fist and throw the hardest punch she could muster splattering his nose under her fist, the Urah-tan fell to his knees clutching his bloodied nose. Sookie didn't stop to see if the man she had just hit was ok as she bolted forward again. As Sookie ran she grabbed what ever objects she could, chairs, crates, barrels, what ever came to hand and threw them in the path behind her, tripping the Urah-tan who had joined Sollick in his pursuit of her.

Sookie began to weave in and out of the streets, taking random turnings here and there doing her best to loose her hunters. Sookie turned down another street running for her life when she found she had entered some kind of square, the commotion of her entrance had not gone unnoticed. Two Urah-tan guards emerged from a building, their polished metal breast plates gleaming as they fastened gauntlets decorated with strange runic symbols to their hands. The blue guards looked at one another before raising their hands outwards, their palms directed at Sookie. Green bolts of energy shot forth from the gauntleted hands of the guards directly at Sookie, the frenzied blonde dived for the floor to avoid being hit. The energy blasts passed over Sookie's head and hit nearby buildings, brick and mortar exploding on impact of the blasts.

Sookie gulped, things had just drastically got worse, but she couldn't stop now, this was her only chance to get away from Sollick. She pushed herself up and ran towards the guards pushing through them, knocking over the startled men in armour. The guards quickly got up and chased after the blonde woman, astounded that a slave would dare behave in such a way. Sookie ran through the streets screaming at the top of her lungs, flinching when energy blasts narrowly missed and hit buildings or objects, causing them to explode on impact.

This game of cat and mouse continued for what seemed liked an eternity to a rapidly tiring Sookie. A vertical line of white light flashed before Sookie temporarily blinding her, when she found herself colliding with a polished breast plate often worn by the Urah-tan guards. A strong gauntleted hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled Sookie off the breast plate she had collided with, holding her at arms length. His uniform was much the same as the other guard's uniform apart from the decorative burnished shoulder plates he wore and the long red cape hanging from them.

His lilac eyes bored into Sookie, "Enough!" he commanded crisply.

Sookie froze upon hearing his order.

"Lieutenant Del-Lion," said one of the guards breathlessly.

Both guards that had been chasing Sookie stopped before the lieutenant and stood straight before saluting, by thumping a clenched fist above their heart.

"What is going on here?" asked the lieutenant.

"It's… it's… well she… well… if I'm honest it's too extraordinary for words lieutenant," said the guard who had spoken first of all.

"Then I suggest you find the words solider," said Del-Lion not taking his eyes off Sookie.

The second guard stepped forward, "It seems this slave has run from her master, and caused a lot of commotion and damage in doing so."

Del-Lion quirked a dark blue eyebrow at Sookie.

Del-Lion was just about to speak when Sollick suddenly appeared through the crowed that had gathered to watch.

"There's the bitch…" he barked though stopping mid sentence when he saw Del-Lion.

Sookie felt Del-Lion tense when he saw Sollick emerged. The telepathic barmaid lowered her mental shields and tried to read Del-Lion's mind, however she found his thoughts heavily guarded all she got was a strong sense of disdain for Sollick.

"This is your slave mister Sollick," said Del-Lion.

"Yes," answered Sollick. "She's wounded one of my customers and then run off."

"Then I suggest mister Sollick that you make sure such things do not happen in the future, your slave here has caused a great disturbance to the peace," said Del-Lion.

"Are you saying this is my fault, must I remind you she's attacked people," protested Sollick.

"She is your slave Sollick, she is your responsibility, you should have better control of her. I trust you can make sure she is returned to her station without further disturbance," said Del-Lion.

Sollick wanted to argue further but noting Del-Lion's rank he nodded meekly.

"No," cried Sookie, "No please don't hand me back to him, please."

Every one gasped, no slave dared speak such things, least of all to the Urah-tan guard, especially one of rank.

"Silence slave," barked Del-Lion shaking Sookie to emphasize his point.

"Please you can't give me back to him please, he beats me, he'll beat me if you give me back to him," pleaded Sookie.

The guards that had chased and fired energy blasts at Sookie shook there heads disapprovingly at Sookie.

"Then perhaps you should behave yourself, it is unacceptable to attack your betters," spoke Del-Lion.

"He was trying to rape me, I asked him to stop but he wouldn't, I didn't want to attack him but he was going to rape me," stressed Sookie.

"It's always rape with these human whores," scoffed one of the guards.

"Please, I'm telling the truth, I never wanted the man's attentions, Sollick had unknowingly sold my services, I never wanted what he was trying to do to me," sobbed Sookie.

Del-Lion stared at Sookie, "Mister Sollick is this true? Did you sell such services of your slave? You do know that it is illegal to sell your slaves for sexual favours."


	12. A New Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A New Master**

"What in the name of the gods! Of course I know it's illegal, are you suggesting I would do such a thing, are you taking this human's word over mine," sneered Sollick.

Lieutenant Del-Lion glared at Sollick, Sookie really wished she could read the soldier's mind but every time she tried she kept coming up against this barrier, blocking her from his thoughts. Del-Lion stood there assessing the situation. The crowd that had gathered stood silently, waiting to see what the outcome would be, noticing the apprehensive crowd Del-Lion decided to move away.

"We shall take this inside the guard station," he said walking Sookie towards the building that the original two guards had come from.

Del-Lion had moved his hand from the back of Sookie's neck and griped her upper arm. His hold wasn't painful but it was firm, as he walked Sookie trotted along besides the blue skinned Lieutenant. There were hushed words among the crowd of Urah-tan and Sookie sensed that things could become hostile; perhaps that was why Del-Lion was taking the forthcoming conversation with Sollick in private. The two guards that had previously chased Sookie accompanied a disgruntled Sollick to the guard station.

Sookie walked along the corridors of the guard station, the building was obviously for military purposes. She passed rooms housing weapons and armour, rooms where one could plan tactical strategies; dojo's where the guards would train. The building and its rooms were clean and tidy, practical in their design too. There was nothing flamboyant or fancy, Sookie guessed it wasn't needed.

Del-Lion indicated for the two guards behind, accompanying Sollick, to escort the Urah-tan to another room while she and lieutenant continued along the corridor. They came to a heavy wooden door guarded by another two guards; they saluted their lieutenant before opening the door and allowing him access. Sookie walked down stone steps and into another corridor, this corridor was much darker then the previous and the bare stone walls gave it a gloomy feel. Sookie walked past many cells lined with iron bars, most of which were filled with human slaves. Sookie now stood before an empty cell.

Del-Lion raised his hand and made a small gesture causing the heavy iron bars to slide open with ease of their own accord, Sookie gasped. Del-Lion looked down at the blonde woman with a quizzical look on his face but he made no comment as he guided her into the cell and then repeated his hand gesture to close it.

"Water?" said Del-Lion.

"Please," replied Sookie.

The lieutenant went over to the nearby basin and filled a small cup with water before handing it to Sookie through the bars.

"Thank you," said Sookie.

Del-Lion quirked an eyebrow before pulling up a stool and sitting in front of her.

"What is your name?" asked Del-Lion.

"Sookie Stackhouse," answered the barmaid.

Del-Lion's dark blue eyebrows furrowed, "No human has a second name."

Sookie blinked, "Oh, well I guess it's just Sookie then."

Del-Lion looked at her, taking into account what she had just said, "Strange, I've never heard such a name before," he said to himself. He thought over what Sookie said for a moment longer, "Where are you from?" he asked.

Sookie wondered if she should tell him about Bon Temps and the porthole, and even though he seemed the most reasonable Urah-tan she had met she wasn't sure if she could trust him, "I don't know, I just woke up in the woods one day and I didn't know where I was, I managed to make my way to a horrid place called Common Vale where I was made a slave against my will then I was sold to Sollick."

Del-Lion arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry, master Sollick," said Sookie humbly.

"That's better, so you don't know where you came from, where you are?" questioned Del-Lion further.

Sookie shook her head, "No, well I know this city is called Uran and that's about it. I don't know where I am at all, or what is supposed to be going on. I barely know who you blue skinned people are, all I know is that you're the Urah-tan and that's about it."

Del-Lion reclined slightly on his stool, "You truly know nothing of where you are, of how things are run?"

"Nope," said Sookie.

"I see," said Del-Lion considering what Sookie had just told him, "Tell me, why you was running from your master?"

Sookie shuddered, "Because that slime ball pimped me out to that creep," said Sookie.

Del-Lion gave Sookie a poignant look.

"Sorry," she said.

"How can I know this man was trying to rape you, there is nothing to say you didn't willingly engage in sexual activities of your own accord, whether to garner favour or because you were selling the services your self," said Del-Lion.

Sookie could feel her temper flare but she decided that it would be best if she held back. "He was trying to rape me," insisted Sookie. "I haven't got any money on me, you can check so I couldn't have sold my services like you said, also if he wasn't trying to rape me then why did he restrain me."

"He restrained you?" questioned the Lieutenant.

Sookie nodded, "Yep, tied my hands behind my back, though I don't know how he did it, it was some kind of invisible force."

Del-Lion shook his head and muttered something Sookie couldn't hear, "And you say it was your master who sold your services?" said Del-Lion continuing his questioning.

"I believe so," answered Sookie.

"Can you prove this?"

"Well not really, all I can tell you is that I saw Sollick, sorry master Sollick," Sookie quickly corrected herself before continuing. "Well I saw him talking to the guy who tried to rape me beforehand and he gave my master some money, and then when he was trying to rape me he said he paid good money to have me."

"I see, is it true that you hurt the man?" asked Del-Lion.

Sookie wondered if she should deny the accusation, but she didn't think she could get away with it. How would she explain getting away when she was restrained. She would have to admit she attacked the man, fortunately it hadn't been revealed how she had done it, she could keep her telepathy secret, which was something that might come in handy.

"I kicked him, then the next thing I knew my hands were free and I ran for it," lied Sookie.

"You shouldn't attack your betters, it's illegal and unacceptable," said Del-Lion.

"What was I to do, he was going to rape me," protested Sookie.

Del-Lion sat silently for a moment, making no comment on Sookie's response; he hated to admit that she had a point.

The lieutenant rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Sookie.

"I need to speak with your master," said Del-Lion.

Del-Lion returned the way he came, when he exited the prison cells he was confronted by a superior ranking Urah-tan.

"Major Creed," Del-Lion greeted with a curt bow.

"Del-Lion," barked the Major in way of greeting. "Please tell me that what I have been told from Mister Sollick isn't true."

"I'm afraid to say that the human slave has made an accusation, a public one, I must investigate," replied Del-Lion.

"Yes, yes, yes, but there is investigating and there is investigating. If you catch my meaning," said Creed.

"I understand what you are saying sir, but Sollick has been accused of this before…"

"And nothing came of the investigations. Lieutenant Del-Lion I do hope that you are not taking the side of human filth against your own kind," said the Major.

"No sir, but I believe she is telling the truth…"

"Del-Lion I do not want word getting out that the Urah-tan guard favours humans, sort this problem out swiftly and discreetly," said Major Creed before leaving.

Del-Lion sighed; he walked along the corridor before taking hold of a door knob and opening the door to the room where Sollick was being held. Sollick sat smugly behind a table.

"When is my slave going to be relinquished to me," said Sollick.

Del-Lion closed the door behind him, "How much did you pay for her?"

"Sorry," said Sollick sitting up straight.

"How much did you pay for her?" Del-Lion repeated the question.

"Twenty five sovereigns, why?"

"I will offer you thirty for her," said Del-Lion.

"Thirty, ha she's worth more then that, plus I'm not selling," said Sollick refusing the lieutenant.

Del-Lion glared at Sollick, "I'd think very carefully about that if I was you, if you don't sell her to me I will be forced to investigate her accusations."

"Then investigate them, I've been investigated before nothing has come of it," boasted Sollick.

"Oh I know that, and I'm fairly certain nothing would come of this investigation should I choose to go ahead with it. But I'm fairly certain a fourth investigation would be a big slur on your name," said Del-Lion.

Sollick squirmed.

"I'm also fairly certain a five sovereign profit and no investigation would suit you far better," continued Del-Lion.

Sollick folded his arms and chewed his lip as he thought over Del-Lion's offer, "Fine," he huffed.

Del-Lion pulled out his purse and paid him the thirty coins, "Now get out of my sight."

Sollick grabbed his coins and pocketed them before leaving. Del-Lion exited the room and ordered that a carriage be ready and waiting for him at the back entrance to the guard station. He then walked back to the prison cells and to the cell Sookie was being held in and opened the iron bars the same way he did the first time.

"Come," he ordered.

"Where am I going, oh please don't give me back to Sollick, please," begged Sookie.

"You are not going back to Sollick; he is no longer you master. I am, at least for the time being," said Del-Lion.


	13. Hand Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Hand Over**

Sookie sat on the floor of the steadily moving carriage while hugging her knees, she wasn't too pleased about having to sit on the floor but she preferred it to having to cling onto the back. Del-Lion had said very little to her, he sat watching the city out of the window.

"Thank you," said Sookie, speaking up for the first time since she got into the carriage.

Del-Lion made no response; in fact he didn't even acknowledge that he even heard her as he continued to watch the city.

Sookie rested her chin on her knees as she wondered what would happen now. She wondered what kind of master would Del-Lion be and she also pondered on what he meant earlier. Was he going to hand her over to some one else, or did he mean that he would only keep her for as long as she behaved herself. Sookie decided to brave asking questions.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Del-Lion glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the window. "My father runs an Inn with bar and restaurant. He has recently expanded and is in need of extra slaves, you shall be given to him. You should find him a fair and reasonable master, or at least kinder then Sollick."

Sookie nodded.

"However should I find you have behaved inappropriately with my father you shall be taken to court and punished, there will be no second chances," warned Del-Lion now looking at Sookie.

Sookie swallowed hard, "I'll behave, I promise."

Silence fell upon the carriage again and Del-Lion returned his attention to the window. There were still many questions inside Sookie's head that she wanted answers too, she wondered if Del-Lion would answer any of them as she braved more questions.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Del-Lion sighed as his peace was disturbed, "You are in the province of Urahta, as you know this is the city of Uran, capitol city of Urahta."

"And Urahta is populated by humans and the Urah-tan," said Sookie.

"Correct," confirmed the lieutenant.

"Why are all the humans slaves?"

"Humans are only slaves because they choose to be," answered the Urah-tan.

"I didn't," Sookie pointed out.

"There are some cases where people are forced into slavery," admitted Del-Lion, "But most choose to be slaves."

"Because every thing outside of the cities is so horrible," said Sookie.

"Precisely."

"Why is that?"

"Much of the land is cursed. Enough questions now."

Silence grew once again, but something was still bothering Sookie, she spoke up risking the wrath of Del-Lion.

"You said some people are forced into slavery, isn't that illegal, and what about those that are forced into it, isn't there anything that can be done?" she asked.

Del-Lion gave Sookie a stern glare, "Yes it is illegal, but catching the culprits is hard to do. And no nothing can be done for those forced into slavery, once you are a slave you will always be a slave. I would make peace with your position of I were you, it is far better then anything else. Now enough questions."

Sookie fell silent again, though she had more to ask of the lieutenant she daren't risk his anger.

Sookie felt like crying, the thought of being a slave for the rest of her life horrified her, having her freedom striped from her so cruelly had her feeling claustrophobic. If only Eric was here, he'd know what to do; he'd probably have a plan of action by now. Failing that he could always use his brute strength. Sookie rubbed Eric's claw between her thumb and fore finger, she really needed to find him.

The carriage stopped and Del-Lion climbed out, "Come," he ordered.

Sookie hopped out and straightened her skirt before looking up at the building in front of her. It was a four story building with clean white walls and red terracotta tiles for the roof. It was a building of some size and reminded Sookie of Mediterranean villas she had seen in magazines back home. The wooden shutters on the windows were beautifully carved and the entrance was warm and welcoming.

An elderly Urah-tan man emerged. He had the same lilac eyes as Del-Lion but his eyebrows were now white and his blue skin had a moderate amount of wrinkles. He wore a long white robe with green trim on the cuffs and bottom, and matching green embroidery on the neck line.

"Lion my boy," said the elderly man with wide open arms.

He took hold of Del-Lion's shoulders and kissed each cheek.

"Father," greeted the lieutenant.

"What brings you here, I hope your visit isn't fleeting," said the elderly Urah-tan, smiling broadly.

"I'm afraid I can not stay for too long, however I have bought you a slave, you said you was in need of some more," said the lieutenant indicating to Sookie.

Sookie looked at the two men meekly, her hands clasped behind her back.

Del-Lion's father looked Sookie up and down. "My, my, my, where did you come across her?"

"I bought her off that cretin Sollick," answered Del-Lion.

"I see," said the elderly Urah-tan with disdain. He turned his attention to Sookie, "You may call me master Del-Sone…"

Sookie smiled broadly and held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Sookie…"

Del-Sone stared in amazement at Sookie, refusing to take her hand. Del-Lion was glaring at the blonde woman.

Sensing the atmosphere she retracted her hand, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"She seems to have some memory issues, it may take her a while to learn what is acceptable behaviour," explained Del-Lion to his father.

"I see, well she could have done worse," said Del-Sone.

Sookie shifted from foot to foot, uncertain on what she had done wrong.

"Well, are you able to work in a bar?" asked Del-Sone of Sookie.

Sookie gave a nod of her head, "Sure can."

"I trust you are able to cook and clean too?" continued Del-Sone.

"Yes sir," answered Sookie.

"Well I guess we'll have to see how things go, Français," called Del-Sone.

An elderly man appeared with grey hair flecked with white. He wore a long sleeved tunic with brown leggings and matching brown sandals.

Français bowed, "Master Del-Sone."

"Take this woman to the servant's quarters, have her settled in please, see that she is cleaned and fed for the night. Oh and see that she is given some decent clothes, I can't have her dressed like that in my establishment. I'll want her ready for work tomorrow; her main duties are bar work so make sure she is prepared." Ordered Del-Sone.

"Of course master," replied Français with another bow.

Français indicated for Sookie to follow him. They went round the back of the building and past a stable which housed more goat like creatures. Some were the big bull like goats that Sookie had seen before; the others reminded her of horses except for their goat like heads. There long ears flopped down around their faces and they had horns that curled downwards too, Sookie stared at the strange creatures as she walked on by.

She and Français entered the building through a back door that reminded Sookie of a barn door. Suddenly they were inside a cosy looking kitchen, the woodwork and furniture was rustic but complimented the red brick work and terracotta floor tiles nicely. Cooper pots and pans hung from the ceiling and a huge cast iron cooker sat in a crevice in the wall.

"Take a seat," said Français.

Sookie pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" asked Français.

Sookie felt her stomach grumble as she nodded. Français walked over to a large pot that was simmering on the cooker. He took out a wooden bowl and dished up as stew of some kind of root vegetable, he then tore Sookie a chunk of flat bread. He handed the food to Sookie, quickly followed by a wooden spoon.

"Thank you," said Sookie. She quickly tucked into her food.

There wasn't much flavour to the food; in fact it was rather bland. But compared to the small morsels Sollick had given her it was as though it had been cooked by an award winning chef. She savoured every mouthful that she swallowed; she continued eating as Français began to explain how things worked.

"We are given two meals a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. The sleeping area is shared, but it is separated for men and women, as well as having your own bed and small wardrobe. When you've finished that I'll show you the washroom so you can freshen up, again it is shared but men and women are separate just like the sleeping quarters. Work shifts alternate between long and short, so as not to exhaust you, as you are new and clearly been poorly treated you will be starting on short shifts tomorrow, I'll go over your chores and rota once you've freshened up and are dressed in something more decent, now do you have any questions?" said Français.

Sookie swallowed her last mouthful, "Um, well, what is master Del-Sone like?"

Français smiled, "He is a kind and good master, he treats his slaves well, I couldn't want for better."


	14. A Few Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Few Questions Answered**

It was the following day and Sookie had finally had the first good nights sleep since arriving in this strange land. It wasn't exactly luxury but it was far better then what Sollick had to offer. At least she was sleeping in a proper bed with proper blankets, albeit a small one, and it was nice for her to have her own personal space with the wardrobe provided. Gone were her tattered skimpy rags as she was now dressed in a white tunic dress that was off the shoulder and came just above the knee. She had on a brown belt at the waist with matching brown sandals that came up her calves, she felt like she should be in ancient Roam. She insisted on keeping and wearing Eric's claw, if only to hold on to some semblance or normality and memory of home.

She was out in the stable's helping Français's son Bellemy feed the goat like creatures. Bellemy was a handsome man with shoulder length wavy brown hair, brown eyes, a strong jaw and full lips. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, brown leggings and brown boots. Just like every slave, including Sookie, he wore the iron cuffs on his wrists. Thankfully Master Del-Sone was kind enough to buy leather lined cuffs which prevented rubbing and sores, much to Sookie's relief.

"So you really don't remember anything before waking up in the wood?" asked Bellemy, patting a goat bull before moving on to the next.

Sookie had told Bellemy her story, though she omitted a few details from her story such as the mind blast, the porthole, her telepathy and Eric.

"Not a thing," replied Sookie feeding another goat.

"You know you're really lucky, that wood is a dangerous place," said Bellemy.

"Tell me about it, some of the things in there, like that creature in the black robe, and those animals with the freaky jaw. What are those creatures?" asked Sookie.

"Well the creature in the robe, that's an abomination. Those things are bad, real bad. They're pure evil," answered Bellemy.

"I can believe that. What about the other animals I saw, what were those? Questioned the blonde woman.

Bellemy paused, "I don't know, there's a lot of really bad stuff in those woods, I don't know what everything is though. But the abominations, they're bad, everyone knows what they are and everyone knows to stay away from them."

Sookie narrowed her eyes; she suspected that Bellemy was lying about not knowing what the animals were that she had seen eating a human. She couldn't understand why he would lie about it and she was tempted to take a peek inside his mind to find out what he was holding back, but the mind blast she had caused the other day had left her telepathically drained. It was hard enough work keeping her mental shields up, let alone to go rummaging inside someone's head.

"Believe me I have no intentions of getting near one of those things," said Sookie deciding not to pursue the creatures Bellemy claimed not to know.

The pair of slaves continued with their chores in silence when Bellemy spoke up.

"Did you really attack an Urah-tan?" he asked.

Sookie shrugged, "Yeah, but I had no choice, he was going to rape me. Why is it every one acts like I did something so bad, he was the one breaking the law."

"As far as the Urah-tan are concerned you did, there are strict rules regarding how humans must behave round the Urah-tan. Normally if you attack an Urah-tan you're taken to court and punished" Bellemy pointed out.

"Well what was I supposed to do, let him rape me. And just exactly how would they punish me for defending myself," protested Sookie.

"They wouldn't see it as defending yourself, you'd be attacking an Urah-tan, they'd probably punish you with a severe lashing. Maybe even death," said Bellemy.

"Oh great, and what would that jerk have got if he had raped me?" said Sookie sarcastically.

"If he was found guilty, maybe he would have got a fine," said Bellemy.

"If he was found guilty. Maybe he would have got a fine. That hardly seems right to me," said Sookie.

"That's just how things are," said Bellemy with a shrug.

"Why is that, why do the Urah-tan lord it over all the humans?" asked the blonde woman.

"They have the power, I don't know if you've noticed but the Urah-tan are magic wielders," explained Bellemy.

"Well that explains a few things, that must have been how that guy who was trying to rape me restrained me," said Sookie.

"It's also why you probably got off so lightly for attacking an Urah-tan. Urah-tan civilians aren't allowed to use magic. Only the guard, priests and high ranking Urah-tans are legalised to use magic," said Bellemy with a nod of his head.

"So the Urah-tan are in charge because they can use magic?" said Sookie.

"And because of our sin," said Bellemy humbly.

"Sin?" questioned Sookie, hoisting up a bag of feed and returning it to the store.

Bellemy made sure all the goat like creatures we secure before helping Sookie put away the feed, "That's right," he said. "Many years ago there were no Urah-tan just humans, humans and vampires. The humans lived in sin with the vampires. The sin cursed the land and the abominations appeared, and much perished. The Gods sent the Urah-tans to fix the land, destroy the abominations and fight the vampires. They've done a lot to restore order to this world, and they're the only ones who can lift the curse and fix the land. We have no right to question their dominance; after all it was our sin that cursed the world."

"Fight the vampires? Why?" asked Sookie.

"Vampires are evil animals they need to be destroyed," answered Bellemy.

"All vampires are killed?" asked Sookie clutching Eric's claw that hung round her neck.

Bellemy paid no attention to her actions, "The wild ones are, they often attack the villages and slums."

"What do the Urah-tan do about the attacks?" Asked Sookie.

"They do what they can to protect the towns, obviously the cities are better protected," said Bellemy.

"Is that because the Urah-tan live in the cities?" said the Blonde telepath with heavy sarcasm.

Bellemy nodded, "It's one of the perks to being a slave in the city, it's safer from attacks."

"Provided they get a kind master that is," said Sookie placing a hand on her hip.

"That is true. But an Urah-tan has the right to keep their slave how they want, and punish how they deem necessary," continued Bellemy.

"So the Urah-tan can treat us just how ever they want, degrade and abuse us," the barmaid was starting to grow angry.

"There are regulations on a minimum level of standards they must keep their slaves in, and it is illegal to abuse slaves," Bellemy pointed out.

"Let's be honest, how regularly are these laws and regulations up held," Sookie challenged.

"It is rather slack if I'm honest," admitted Bellemy meekly.

"Well that's just great; we do all the work round here and get treated like crap. And these Urah-tan who are supposedly here to save the world of its curse and save every one, don't lift a finger to help the humans because they're too busy looking after themselves. It just isn't right," said Sookie.

"We did curse the world," said Bellemy sheepishly.

"And the Urah-tan were sent to help humans lift the curse, not walk all over us and treat us like crap. How can you just stand there and accept it," said Sookie.

"It beats the alternative. I'm not overly happy with how everything is run, but I'm in a good place here and I'd much rather be here then with a cruel master or in one of the slums," said Bellemy.

"Doesn't any one try and fight back, stand up for themselves?"

"There has been yes, but the Urah-tan have ways of silencing people like that and if you carry on the way you are you'll end up just like the people that are silenced," warned Bellemy.

Sookie fell silent as she walked back into the building. The more she learned about this place the less she liked it. Every thing was so unfair and one sided, every thing was in favour of the Urah-tan. The humans were down trodden, abused, left to live I squalor while doing all the work for the Urah-tan, all because the Uarh-tan are here to save the day and there fore proclaim it as their right. As far as Sookie was concerned it just didn't add up right to her and was unbelievably unfair, but what the blonde woman feared most was that there was probably much more for her to learn.

Sookie remembered what Bellemy said about vampires, how the Urah-tan killed them, well the wild ones at least. Were there other vampires, tame ones, treated like the slaves, Sookie couldn't see that. Vampires were vicous and dangerous creatures, they wouldn't take to being slaves so meekly. Knowing vampires as she did Sookie was curious about their situation; she had so many questions inside her head that it was all getting too confusing.

She feared for Eric, if vampires were killed like Bellemy said they were, could Eric have been killed. There would be no doubt that Eric would have been considered a wild vampire, and a dangerous one too with all his power her had accumulated in his thousand plus years. He would have been considered a huge threat, and very possibly killed. But some one here had gone out of their way to capture Eric, why bring him here just to kill him, if they considered vampires so dangerous why risk bringing one as old as Eric to their home.

However the possibility that Eric could be dead wouldn't leave her, she found her self praying that he was still alive.


	15. An Act of Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to thank everyone for the reviews and i'm so glad that every one is enjoying it. I know some of you are eager for Sookie and Eric to find one another and i promise that they eventually will just bare with me on it, there is still a lot of stuff to happen before they actually get reunited. However when they do get reunited there are gonna be lot's of good Eric and Sookie moments which i'm itching to write. Any way don't fear Sookie and Eric will be reunited. I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story.

**Author's Note:** I just like to thank everyone for the reviews and i'm so glad that every one is enjoying it. I know some of you are eager for Sookie and Eric to find one another and i promise that they eventually will just bare with me on it, there is still a lot of stuff to happen before they actually get reunited. However when they do get reunited there are gonna be lot's of good Eric and Sookie moments which i'm itching to write. Any way don't fear Sookie and Eric will be reunited. I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Not From Here

 **An Act of Kindness**

Del-Sone sat in his study jotting down facts and figures in a leather bound book, there was a light knock at the door.

"Enter," spoke Del-Sone.

Français entered carrying a tray laden with a steaming tea pot and a fine china cup and saucer.

"Tea master," said Français setting the tray down on the desk Del-Sone was sitting at.

"Ah, thank you Français," said the Urah-tan looking up from his work.

"Master, is there anything else you require?" asked the slave with a bow.

"No, no, this will be all for now," said Del-Sone pouring himself a cup tea.

"May I have permission to speak master?" asked Français.

"Of course," said Del-Sone taking his first sip of tea.

"As you know me and my son Bellemy will be leaving lunch time and heading to Stone Valley for my sister's birthday, I was wondering if perhaps you would allow the new slave to accompany us?" asked Français.

"You mean Sookie," said Del-Sone setting his cup down.

"Yes master, I know it is short notice and she's only been with us for a couple of days but I can't help but worry on how poorly she has been treated, and what with her memory loss I think that perhaps some kindness shown towards her will help her settle in," said Français.

Del-Sone tapped his chin, "Hmm, well she hasn't acted up since being in my care."

"She has proven herself to be hard working in these past two days," Français pointed out.

"I'll trust your judgement of her Français. Tell me, is there perhaps another reason you wish her to travel with you?" Asked Del-Sone a smile playing on his lips.

Français bowed again, returning his master's smile, "Not much gets past you master Del-Sone. If I am honest I think Bellemy has taken to her, she seems a nice girl I had hoped that maybe they could bond on the trip."

"I see, well in that case I suppose I could let her travel with you, providing if she would like to go that is. I shall have a travel permit ready for you before you depart," replied Del-Sone.

"Thank you master," said Français bowing.

"Oh Français, has she reclaimed any memory of where she came from?" asked the elderly Urah-tan.

"Not that she has revealed to me, she claims all she can remember is waking up in the wood," answered the slave.

"Strange that she should find herself there, what with her golden skin one would believe she came from the sunfields but my son Del-Lion says that no one has reported a worker missing," said Del-Sone.

"Perhaps her memory will return and the mystery of how she ended up in the woods will be solved," said Français.

"One would hope, that will be all for now I'm sure you have much to do," said Del-Sone dismissing his slave.

"Master," Français bowed once more and turned to leave.

"Oh and Français I hope that your sister has a pleasant birthday," called Del-Sone before his slave left the room.

"Thank you master," said Français leaving the room.

He walked along the bright corridors and found his way to the main kitchen. Steam filled the air as food was cooked and prepared. The head cook barked orders as every one scurried around to carry them out. Sookie was found at a work bench chopping vegetables.

"Miss Sookie," said Français approaching the blonde woman.

"Hey Français," she said smiling at him.

"How are you finding things?" he asked.

"Well its hard work but it's a lot better then working for Sollick, that's for sure," she answered.

"I'm glad to hear you prefer it here then with your old master, he clearly treated you very badly, alas that can be the case. Perhaps you would like a small break to recover from your ordeal?" asked Français.

"That would be nice," admitted Sookie as she continued to chop vegetables.

"Me and Bellemy will be travelling to the mining town of Stone Valley this lunch time to celebrate my sister's birthday this evening. Perhaps you would like to join us; however we will be back here tomorrow afternoon mind?"

"Oh that would be lovely but I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to go," said Sookie.

"I have already spoken to Master Del-Sone; he has agreed to let you join us, provided if that is what you wish to do of course."

"Really, well in that case I'd love to come, thank you," the blonde telepath beamed with happiness.

Français smiled "Well in that case finish your tasks here and be ready to leave at lunch time."

Français continued with making sure arrangements were made to make sure everything would run smoothly while he was away. He checked over the supplies in storage to make sure there was nothing short and made sure everyone understood their orders, once that was done he then went to pack for his trip and collect the travel permits from Master Del-Sone as well as wish him farewell. He found Sookie and Bellemy waiting for him by the rear entrance. Bellemy was grinning broadly, Français couldn't help but wonder if his son's extra enthusiasm was because of their extra company.

"Are we all ready?" asked the older slave.

"Sure am," said Bellemy.

"Me too," replied Sookie with a nod.

"This way then," said Français indicating for the pair to follow him.

They entered the city and walked the cobbled streets unhindered. The streets were busy with many Urah-tan shoppers going from store to store, all with their slaves trotting along behind them laden with goods. They reached a pair of gates much like the ones Sookie originally entered upon first arriving at the city.

Waiting just outside the city gates was a long black carriage, six of the bull goats was harnessed at the front and a smaller open top carriage was attached to trail along behind. The bigger carriage was made of polished black wood, small windows were dotted along the sides of the carriage decorated with small red and white curtains, the blue skinned Urah-tan could be seen sitting inside. Looking inside the carriage comfortable red velvet cushioned seats could be spotted, as well as a brass rack overhead for storing luggage among other luxuries. The smaller open top carriage was made of the same black polished wood but lacked the luxuries the larger carriage had, only humans were seen sitting in the open top carriage.

Français approached the two guards waiting by the carriage allowing the Urah-tan to board the carriage freely, the slave handed over the travel permits given to him by Del-Sone.

"Marks," said the guard looking at the permits.

Bellemy and Français rolled up their sleeves exposing the slave number branded on their upper arms. The guard checked the numbers on the paper work against the branded marks. The guard then stood expectantly waiting for Sookie to do the same, the young barmaid stood there blushing unsure on what she should do.

"Mark," said the guard growing impatient.

Sookie blushed, "My mark is on my butt cheek."

The guard stood there unfazed.

"Oh, I see, unfortunately you still need to show the guard your mark," said Français.

"But it's on my butt," she said growing more embarrassed.

Français looked at her sympathetically before he and Bellemy turned there backs to her to give the blushing blonde some privacy. Sookie squirmed a bit before hoisting the skirt of her dress up exposing her mark, doing her best to retain some of her modesty. The guard examined the mark against the paper work, taking his time to prolong her embarrassment.

"All's fine," said the guard.

Sookie lowered her skirt quickly. Français retrieved the paper work and then the three climbed onto the open top carriage taking a seat on the hard wooden bench available.

About twenty minuets or so later the carriage was moving and the City of Uran was left behind as they travelled the bleak and barren landscape to the mining town of Stone Valley.

"Will I have to show them my mark when we get to Stone Valley?" asked Sookie.

"Yes, all the slaves that are travelling without a master must present valid travel permits and show their mark," answered Français.

"Great," huffed Sookie.

"Don't worry it will be over with quickly," said Bellemy trying to reassure the woman.

"Maybe so but you're not the one who has to get your butt out in public," said Sookie.

Bellemy chuckled.

"It's not funny," pouted Sookie.

"Sorry," said Bellemy, a smile twitching on his lips.

Sookie gave him a disgruntled stare before playfully poking her tongue out at him.

"So if slaves are allowed out of the city without their masters do any of them try running?" Sookie asked, wondering what the consequence would be.

"Some do, though it is ill advised," replied Français.

"If you try running they set the hounds on you, and believe me you don't want that happening," warned Bellemy.

Sookie swallowed a hard lump forming in her throat she didn't like the idea of finding out what the hounds were or what they could do.

"So what is this Stone Valley like?" asked Sookie, changing the subject.

"It's a nice peaceful town; they mainly mine for building stone there. Also there are a few farms too," answered Français.

"Farms, but I thought all the land was cursed, how can there be farms?" Sookie queried.

"Some of the land is workable, but only the hardiest of crops survive, unfortunately they are not the most palatable, so the Urah-tan leave that produce to us humans," explained Français.

"So where do the Urah-tan get their food from?" Sookie asked.

"The sunfields," answered Bellemy.

"Sunfields?" said Sookie.

Bellemy gave a nod, "Yep."

"There are areas where the sun is not obscured by the clouds and the water is not contaminated, the land and animals are able to prosper there. The Urah-tan get all their food from there as well as other produce," explained Français.

"It beats the bland, bitter and sour stuff that we get. Apparently it's nicer to work there too, get better food too, even if it is all the bruised fruit and vegetables the Urah-tan don't won't," said Bellemy.

"Humans work in the sunfields?" asked Sookie.

"Humans do all the work, well all the work that the Urah-tan don't want to do. You'd never see an Urah-tan working a bar or cleaning, nor would you ever see them ploughing a field, felling trees or mining for that fact," said Bellemy.

"Are there Urah-tan in the towns, like the one we're going to?" she asked.

Bellemy gave a nod, his brown hair flowing with the movement, "Yep, they oversee all mining and foresting towns."

"Because they want what is collected from the mines and forests," said Sookie.

"That's right," confirmed Bellemy, "If they didn't they wouldn't bother being there."

Sookie thought over what was being said but she made no comment.

"So how comes your sister is in a mining town, why didn't she become a slave like you?" Sookie asked of Français.

"She doesn't like the cities and I wasn't always a slave. I had a farm in Stone Valley first of all, but the towns aren't as safe as the cities, so I became a slave and took Bellemy with me, my sister chose to stay so I handed over the farm to her," answered Français.

"Why isn't the town safe?" asked Sookie.

"Vampire attacks," answered Bellemy.

Both Bellemy and Français fell silent, Sookie decided not to push the matter further.

Not From Here


	16. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Party Time**

When Sookie arrived at Stone Valley she had to present her mark yet again to the Urah-tan guard on duty, thankfully this guard was kind enough not to prolong the act for longer then necessary. The actual town it's self was walled off just like every other place Sookie had been to, Stone Valley bore the same grey stones that Common Vale did but fortunately things looked in a better state of repair compared to the slum town. As Sookie followed Français and his son Bellemy she couldn't help but notice a road leading up to a sectioned off part of the town, the entrance barred heavily by Urah-tan guards. As Sookie looked over the wall that divided the town into two she saw that the buildings on the other side were much nicer then the ones on her side, they looked much like the buildings she had seen in the city and they seemed better cared for then all of the others.

"That's where the Urah-tan of this town live, separated from the humans," explained Français as he noticed what the blonde woman was looking at.

Sookie didn't comment, she carried on following her two companions.

They came to a house made of the same grey stones that were seen every where as well as rustic looking wooden beams, it was quite a dull looking house but at least it looked like it would remain standing.

Français knocked on the dark wood door. Seconds later the door was opened wide by a stern looking woman with greying hair pulled back into a bun, her hands were big and rough from calluses formed by years of hard work. She wore a long brown skirt and a dark green shirt with the heavy skirt. The woman's features softened when she saw who was standing at her door.

"Français," cried the woman throwing her arms open and pulling the smaller man into a bear hug.

The woman released Français only to give the same bear hug to Bellemy.

"And look at you my boy, growing more handsome every time I see you," she said with her hands resting on Bellemy's shoulders.

"And you more beautiful every time I see you aunt Lilly," replied Bellemy smiling broadly.

"Oh enough of that you," she said waving her hand as though she was swatting a fly away.

Suddenly the woman spotted Sookie standing with Français and Bellemy, "And who is this we have here with us?"

Français cleared his throat, "Lillian this is Sookie, one of Master Del-Sone's new slaves, I thought it would be nice for her if she were to come along."

The woman named Lillian looked Sookie up and down and then to her brother then nephew, "I see," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Sookie smiling and holding out her hand.

Lillian grabbed hold of Sookie's hand and pulled her inside the building wrapping an arm around Sookie's shoulders, "Well let's get the three of you inside shall we."

Sookie soon found her self in a fairly large kitchen; in the centre of the room was a long table with long wooden benches either side. Two men sat there who Lillian introduced as two of her farm hands. More people arrived, consisting of Lillian's neighbours and farm hands.

There wasn't loads of food but what was there was given generously. Sookie had her first taste of what was known as sour berry pie, a fruit pie made from sour berries. The taste certainly had an effect and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what faces she was pulling, Bellemy pointed out that it was fairly normal and part of the fun of the dish. Strangely Sookie found herself eating all of her portion as she grew accustomed to the taste and found her self laughing along with everybody at the reactions to the dish.

Once the feast was finished the farm hands pulled out some instruments, a hand drum, fiddle, flute and tambourine and started to play some kind of folk music that Sookie had never heard before. Bellemy pulled her up from the bench and started to dance with her as she was spun round in circle doing a merry jig. Every one was up singing and dancing, Even Lillian and Français were joining in with the fun. Sookie found her self laughing as she danced with Bellemy, and if she was honest she rather liked him. He was handsome, nice, and hardworking; if she wasn't with Bill she certainly would have considered him to be boyfriend material. However what she found she liked most about Bellemy was the friendship he had given her these past couple of days, in this harsh and cruel world Bellemy and his father had been a ray of sunshine for her.

The more Sookie learnt about this world the more devastating she realised it was, and yet here were people making a good time even with all this oppression and bleakness around them. Tomorrow she would return to being a slave but tonight she would dance, sing and laugh. She would dance until her feet were sore and that is exactly what she did until there was a knock at the door. It was an Urah-tan guard demanding that they keep the noise down and maintain the peace, and in an instant the party was over and the stark reality returned.

Lillian's guests made their farewells as they returned to their homes. Français and Bellemy were in one of the back rooms looking over a ploughing tool that Lillian claimed needed fixing, Sookie stayed in the kitchen helping the older woman tidy up.

"So where do you come from?" asked Lillian of Sookie.

"I don't remember to be honest, I just woke up in this wood one day," said Sookie, continuing to tell her lie of a story.

"Lucky to still be alive you know," said Lillian.

"I've been told," replied Sookie.

"So you really don't remember anything before waking up in the wood?"

"Not a thing," said Sookie with a shake of her head.

"Humph, well to me you look like you come from the sunfields," said Lillian.

Sookie made no comment on Lillian's last statement. "I had a nice time tonight, thanks for letting me stay," said Sookie changing the subject.

"Oh you're welcome dear, you're lucky it went on for as long as it did," said Lillian.

"Why's that?" Sookie asked.

"Oh the blue slap heads normally shut us down much earlier then this," replied Lillian.

"But why, we wasn't hurting anybody," said Sookie.

"That's the way the world is run, them Urah-tan can do what they bloody well like, but as soon as we humans look like we're having fun they stomp it out," said Lillian bitterly.

"You don't sound like you like the Urah-tan much," said Sookie.

"And why should I like them, they're supposed to look after this town, they need us to grow the food for their human slaves as well as the stone that is mined here, but instead they look after their own first before bothering with us humans, if they can be bothered with us humans." Said Lillian with a snort.

"What do you mean?"

"Well any part of the Urah-tan section of this town needs repair work it gets done straight away but if it is in the human's section we have to wait and that's if we get it done. And then there is the food, we grow the food that is meant for us humans but the Urah-tan take it all and ration it out to us, even though they don't eat it. I could go on, but we'd be here all night," said Lillian.

"It all seems very unfair to me," said Sookie.

"Oh it is, even with the vampire attacks the Urah-tan don't bother doing their job properly, as long as they're all right we can be left to suffer," said Lillian.

"Bellemy mentioned that this place is prone to vampire attacks," replied Sookie.

"Oh all towns are, especially the slums, they haven't even got Urah-tan to supposedly protect them," said Lillian with heavy sarcasm as she took a seat at the table.

"Français said he became a slave because it was safer in the cities," said the blonde telepath.

"I don't know how he could do that, let himself be a slave for those bastards after what they did," replied Lillian with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

Lillian looked at Sookie for a moment before shrugging her broad shoulders, "Oh well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Before Français became a slave he worked the farm, him and his wife. Bellemy was only five at the time when the town was raided by four or five wild vampires, it was a vicious attack, many died, including Français's wife."

Sookie gasped, a hand going to her mouth.

Lillian shrugged and turned her head away so Sookie couldn't see the tears that were about to fall, "Thing is the Urah-tan could have saved them. Their section of the town was far more secure, the vampires weren't able to penetrate it, but they wouldn't let us humans in. They left us out side, outside to the vampires."


	17. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Exposed**

Sookie was wiping down a table in Master Del-Sone's bar, she had been working with him for almost a week now and she much preferred her new master to her old one, though she would prefer to have no master at all. At least here no one made any unwanted advances towards her, Master Del-Sone didn't allow such activity and if any one did try their luck they were asked not to do so and the slave in question was promptly removed from the situation. Sookie personally thought it was still too much in favour of the Urah-tan, but at least situations weren't allowed to escalate.

The bar was busy tonight as her and Bellemy along with a fair few other slaves were rushed off their feet, even Français was working the bar tonight, when normally he was over seeing that every one else was doing their job and everything was running smoothly. Sookie was unfazed by the bedlam of chaos that was in the bar, her experience at working at Merlotte's proved invaluable, and she soon became a more then adequately useful slave to Master Del-Sone. She took and delivered orders within a blink of any eye, cleared and wiped down tables automatically, she was so good at her tasks she was even advising other slaves on how best to operate the bar.

During this busy period Sookie found it hard to maintain her mental shields, every so often she would hear the occasional thought. She found that the thoughts of the Urah-tan were not much different from humans, and in fact they had the same signature as human thoughts nothing to distinguish them. Not like when she brushed the mind of a shape shifter she was able to tell the difference. However she was unable to read all of the Urah-tan minds. Not because they wasn't broadcasters, it's just that some of them seemed to have this barrier shielding her from their thoughts, just like Lieutenant Del-Lion did, in fact all of the Urah-tan with the shielded minds were all part of the Urah-tan guard.

Sookie decided not to dwell on this, she was far to busy with her bar work to be trying to solve the mystery of the Urah-tan guard minds. As she worked she spotted Français deliver a bill to a customer sitting on the opposite table to which the blonde telepath was cleaning. Sookie continued with her work, paying little attention to what was happening ahead of her.

 _Shit I didn't realise it would cost this much, I haven't got enough money with me._

Sookie looked up to try and identify whose thought she had just heard when she realised it was the Urah-tan Français had just delivered a bill to. Sookie watched him discreetly as she continued to wipe the table.

 _I know I'll claim that old slave robbed me, then I won't have to pay any thing._

Sookie felt her stomach drop as she realised Français was going to be accused of a crime he did not commit, of a crime that didn't even happen. She polished the table watching the Urah-tan make a display of getting his purse and counting his money, he acted the scene well; it was almost believable that he had money missing, if Sookie didn't all ready know the truth. He shot up from his seat knocking the chair back as he did so.

"Stop that slave," said the Urah-tan pointing at Français.

A hush fell over the bar as every thing stopped, everyone made to watch the scene unfold, even the slaves. Sookie spotted Bellemy coming forward to see what was happening. Français looked bewildered, unable to understand why the Urah-tan was demanding his detainment.

"This slave has robbed me," accused the Urah-tan.

Sookie watched the scene with horror, wringing the cloth she was using to clean tables with. She felt sick at what was happening as she knew the real truth. Two guards that were still in their uniform rose from their seats and grabbed hold of Français, the old slave looked from side to side fear written in his face. Sookie saw Bellemy clench his jaw and fists but the young handsome man made no further movement towards his father.

"I-I have robbed no one," stammered Français in his defence as he was dragged towards the Urah-tan accusing him of the crime.

Del-Sone was quickly found standing besides the guards restraining Français.

"What appears to be the problem?" asked the elderly Urah-tan.

"Your slave has robbed me," said the lying Urah-tan.

"Are you certain?" said Del-Sone.

"Of course I am certain, money is missing from my purse and he was the only one serving me," said the Urah-tan.

"Could you be mistaken…" Del-Sone tried to reason with the other Urah-tan.

"No I am not," said the Urah-tan growing angry. "There were ten sovereigns in my purse, now there is only five, count for your self," he said throwing the purse on the table.

Del-Sone looked sadly upon the purse on the table before sighing and shaking his head, "I am sorry for the trouble my slave has caused you. Please find no charge for you custom tonight as a way of compensation; I will also see that my slave is punished for his crime."

Del-Sone gave a reluctant nod to the guards who were restraining Français; the old slave was then dragged away. Another guard who had been sitting with the two who were dragging Français away rose from his table and followed, Sookie presumed he was a higher rank as his uniform was more decorated then the others. The Urah-tan who had lied through his teeth sneered as the slave was dragged past him; he picked up his purse and left the building.

Bellemy squeezed his eyes shut as his father was taken away; his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

Del-Sone stood beside the younger slave and sighed, "I'm sorry," he said.

Bellemy gave a nod but didn't yet open his eyes.

"Master Del-Sone," said Sookie running to stand beside the elderly Urah-tan.

Del-Sone regarded Sookie.

"You can't let them take him he didn't do anything," said Sookie.

Del-Sone made no reply but his lilac eyes were filled with sadness.

"You know he didn't do anything right?" said Sookie.

Del-Sone looked at the ground unable to meet the blonde woman's gaze.

"Please you have to stop this, you know he's innocent. Hasn't he been a good slave to you over the years, doesn't he deserve the same loyalty he's shown you," Sookie begged.

"I will do my best to see that he is not punished to harshly," said Del-Sone as he made to leave.

Sookie pursed her lips and threw her cloth on the floor as she made her way to the exit; she wasn't going to let an innocent man be punished. If master Del-Sone wouldn't do anything for Français then she would.

Bellemy's eyes shot open as he grabbed her cuffed wrist, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help your father," said Sookie.

"Sookie please there is nothing you can do, you'll only make things worse, master Del-Sone will see that he is treated fairly," said Bellemy.

"He's innocent Bellemy, innocent, he shouldn't be taken prisoner," she said pulling her self free from Bellemy and running out the door.

"Sookie," cried Bellemy.

Del-Sone looked over his shoulder when he saw Sookie running out of the building, "Sookie no," called the old Urah-tan as he made to chase after her.

Sookie ran out of the building and along the cobbled streets. She quickly found the Urah-tans she was looking for, the one who lied was calmly talking to the more decorated guard as the other tow guards walked on up ahead while still restraining Français.

"Stop!" called Sookie.

All five of them stopped and looked behind them to see Sookie running towards them.

"Please you gotta listen to me," said Sookie standing before the men.

"Return from where you came from slave," said the decorated guard.

"Please you gotta listen, that slave you have there is innocent," pleaded Sookie.

"Sookie that is enough," wheezed Del-Sone finally catching up with his slave.

"Master Del-Sone he's innocent, he didn't do anything," said Sookie to Del-Sone.

"I'd listen to your master if I was you, unless you want to be arrested as well," said the decorated guard to Sookie.

"And if I were you I'd listen to me, you've arrested an innocent man, he's done nothing wrong it was this one," said Sookie pointing at the Urah-tan civilian, "He's the one who lied because he couldn't pay his bill."

"How dare you make such a slur on my name," the Urah-tan stepped forward and slapped Sookie.

Sookie's head flung to the side as Del-Sone flinched watching his slave take such a strike. Sookie glared at the Urah-tan her eyes blazing with anger and she clutched her stinging mouth.

Sookie lowered her hands from her face and placed them on her hips, "You don't need me to put a slur on your name you do a good job of it your self by getting an old man arrested for your lies," she spat.

The decorated guard stepped forward, "I'm warning you for the last time, return with your master. How dare you speak to your betters this way."

"Oh please he's no better then me, he's the liar, I know full well he only had five sovereigns in his purse," said Sookie defiantly.

"And how do you know this," said the decorated guard confronting Sookie.

"I'm telepathic, that's how, I read his mind," said Sookie anger clouding her judgement as she revealed her secret.

Everyone except Sookie and Français who was still restrained reclined in shock, their eyes widened in astonishment.

"How dare you tell such lies human," roared the decorated guard recovering from his shock.

"I'm not the liar he is," she said jabbing a thumb at the Urah-tan civilian; she then turned to face him with her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into him as she scanned his mind. "And what's in his purse isn't the only thing he's lied about. I'm sure his wife would love to know that he's been sleeping with her sister and that his nephew isn't really is nephew but his son," said Sookie.

The Urah-tan staggered backwards, "How can you possibly know that…" he stopped himself from talking, but it was too late. He had already made the slip up proving that Sookie really was telepathic.

Sookie made to continue talking when she felt someone grab the back of her neck, she felt a jolt of energy causing her body to convulse and stiffen before she passed out.


	18. Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Witness**

Seeing Master Del-Sone run after Sookie Bellemy decided to follow to see what the out come of the situation involving his father would be. He remained out of sight and hid in a shop doorway over hearing the part where the blonde barmaid revealed she was a telepath, his heart skipped a beat could she really be gifted and blessed in such a way. He watched her expose the lying Urah-tan for the scumbag he truly was and then he saw her knocked unconscious by the decorated guard, her limp body slumping to the floor in a heap.

"Take her to the palace to be investigated," commanded to the decorated guard to the lower ranking guards.

"What about this human?" asked one of the guards holding Bellemy's father.

"Kill him, he's witnessed something he shouldn't have," said the decorated guard.

Del-Sone staggered backwards but made no sign of helping his slave.

"No please I will say nothing I swear," said Français pleading for his life.

But the two guards acted quickly, paying no attention to the man's pleas. A blue hand covered the slave's mouth as the other guard pulled out a strange looking knife. The blade was blue and edged with purple, while the handle was covered with runic symbols. Swiftly the blade was inserted under the rib cage, Français's eyes widened with pain and shock, the Urah-tan guard twisted the blade and the old man's body stiffened before his eyes fluttered closed and his body became limp and lifeless. Bellemy had to cover his mouth to stop from crying out, biting into the palm of his hand as he did so.

"Make sure the body is disposed of," said the decorated guard.

The Urah-tan guards nodded. One carried the dead body of slave over his shoulder, while the other picked up Sookie and carried her away.

The decorated guard turned his attention to the two Urah-tan civilians, unaware that there was another witness further along.

"I trust you two know to keep quiet about this," said the guard.

The Urah-tan that had lied quickly nodded his head in agreement. Del-Sone stared blankly at the spot where his head slave had been killed.

"Well," said the guard to Del-Sone.

Del-Sone swallowed hard, "I shall tell no one of this."

Bellemy felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned and fled from the spot he had witnessed his father's murder. He found himself back at Del-Sone's establishment, he took the rear entrance and found him self in the stables where the goats were kept. He clutched his hair gasping for breath as he tried to control his sobs, the grief of his father's death ripping through his chest. How could Del-Sone have done nothing for his father, after all the years of loyal service for him to not even speak up, to just let him die. Bellemy felt betrayed, he had always thought Del-Sone was a good, kind and fair master, but he really was just the same as all the others, as long as the Urah-tan were alright then it didn't matter what happened to the humans. And then there was Sookie, why did she have to get involved, why didn't she just keep quiet. Had she not been listening when he explained to her how things worked, didn't she realise she was making things worse. All his father would have got was a good lashing, but now he was dead, if she hadn't of opened her big mouth his father would still be alive.

Bellemy controlled his sobs; he rinsed his face with cold water then walked back inside the bar to continue his work. Del-Sone soon re-emerged, walking over to Bellemy.

Del-Sone took Bellemy aside, "They have both been taken to the courthouse, I will travel there in the morning and argue their case, I should think they will not be punished too harshly."

Bellemy gave a stiff nod, "Thank you master, I shall take over my father's duties while he his away."

"Thank you, that will be appreciated," said Del-Sone with a smile before leaving the bar to go to his study.

Bellemy's eyes glared at the elderly Urah-tan as he left, liar! He thought. The feeling of betrayal rising to the surface, how could he have lied to Bellemy like that, didn't he deserve some respect for the loyal service he had given over the years. Didn't he deserve to know what really happen to his father, instead of being lied to cover that blonde idiot's secret. Lies to cover themselves while his father was being dumped in a ditch some where. His father would have no burial; his family would never know what had happened, he just would have disappeared and if Bellemy hadn't witnessed what happened he too would be none the wiser. His father had been a good and loyal slave to Del-Sone, he had caused the Urah-tan no problems what so ever, he didn't deserve to be treated with such disregard.

His father was gone, all because some stupid blonde didn't keep her mouth shut. The loss of his father hurt, the betrayal of Del-Sone hurt, and the reckless actions of Sookie was slap in the face and salt in the wounds. Didn't she realise what would have happened, why couldn't she have used her head and listened to him instead of storming up there and making things worse. Yes the customer had lied and framed his father, but his father had never been in trouble before and he had been a good slave. Del-Sone would have argued this and all that would have happened would be a lashing instead of his death. But no Sookie had to interfere, had to make things worse and anger the Urah-tan and now his father was dead, never to return. This was all Sookie's fault, if she had never done what she did, if she had never of came here then none of this would have happened, and his father would still be alive.

The morning came and went, and Bellemy noticed the Del-Sone never left for the courthouse. He worked through the day up until the evening, and still Del-Sone made no attempt of leaving for the courthouse. Bellemy had to laugh at the foolishness of it all, did the old Urah-tan really think he wouldn't question why he hadn't gone to the court house, did he really think he wouldn't ask after his father. This didn't bother Bellemy too much though, he all ready had a plan on what he was going to do; it suited him to let Del-Sone think he would remain quiet about his father's absence.

As evening came Bellemy knocked on Master Del-Sone's study door.

"Enter," called the Urah-Tan.

The young man did so.

"Ah Bellemy…" the Urah-tan's words trailed off as he was unsure on how to finish the sentence.

"I've been checking the stock and the cooks say we are low on spices. Normally my father is the one to travel to the spice market at the docks, but he isn't here. I can go in his place if you like, I know what needs to be done," said Bellemy.

"Ah, I see," said the Urah-tan grabbing a note of paper and writing on it. He blew the ink to dry and handed it to the young slave. "Here's a permit for tomorrow morning, you may go to the docks and collect what supplies we need."

"Thank you," said Bellemy before leaving the room with the permit.

Del-Sone didn't realise that Bellemy hadn't called him master or waited for dismissal before leaving, guilt causing him to over look his slave's actions.

Early the following morning Bellemy left for the spice market located at the docks. He presented his permit to be there to guard and then was left to carry on with his business. Bellemy kept his head down drawing no attention to himself as he walked through the stalls, the Urah-tan ignoring him as he was nothing more then a lowly slave, he would use such attitudes to his advantage.

He walked on through, past the stalls and their goods, heading for the boats moored on the dock. He chose a dingy and untied it before hopping in, picking up the paddle in the bottom of the boat he pushed off and started up the purple river. He paddled slowly so as not to draw attention to himself, it was not uncommon for slaves to drive boats along the river to transports goods from one place to another. However once he reached the end of the market he carried on going, still no one paid him any attention as he put as much distance between him and the market as possible.

"Hey, where is he going," some one called out.

Bellemy felt he luck run out as he upped his pace, pushing the boat along the river faster.

"Stop," called voices behind him. "Turn that boat around now human."

Bellemy ignored the order as he carried on directing the boat up the river, determined to escape and leave his master and the city. He heard the Urah-tan guard fire their spells as they hit the water, the droplets of acidic water flying up and burning his skin. The slave ignored the pain as he carried on pushing the boat forward, his speed increasing as the current of the water caused the boat to speed away and out of the range of the guard's spells.

Bellemy paddled the waters until he could no longer see the city. When the current in the waters slowed he pulled the boat into the bank and ran for the deformed wood. He knew he had to act fast, he knew that the Urah-tan would send the hounds after him to drag him back. He wondered if Del-Sone would authorise the hounds to track him down, maybe he would just let him run to ease his guilty conscious. But maybe it didn't matter what Del-Sone would or wouldn't do, the guard were certain to send the hounds after him, he had disobeyed them and ran from them. The guard would not allow such actions to go unpunished as it would be an insult to them.

Upon entering the gloomy and sinister woods he felt a shudder climb up his spine, he knew what was in here and feared it, but what he was looking for was here to. He walked on the hard ground past the trees that seemed to be reaching out for him, he crawled and climbed over the brambles that snagged his clothes and ripped his skin.

Entering a clearing he found what he was looking for as a pack of animals with the split bottom jaw sat in the centre of the clearing. Their fangs clicking as their jaws opened and closed, they made no advancement towards Bellemy, their yellow eyes fixated on the young man as low growls rippled through the pack.

Bellemy fell to his knees before the beasts.

"Please show me the way, let me prove my worth," he spoke.

One of the animals rose from its position, its muscles rippling beneath its hide as it walked. Its fur was a golden tanned colour, with darker tanned stripes on its legs. It prowled forward and stood before Bellemy, sniffing the man on his knees. The animal's breath blowing Bellemy's hair as the animal growled. The beast was large, dwarfing the slave on his knees, its claws and fangs were sharp as it emanated power, but Bellemy didn't break his eye contact from the yellow eyes considering him.

The beast turned away and roared. The rest of the animals rose and started to run in a northward direction. The tan beast looked over its shoulder and gestured to Bellemy with its head to follow. The animals run through the wood, covering the hazardous wood and obstacles with ease. Bellemy ran pushing him self through and past any obstacles in his way. His skin bruised and broke but he didn't flinch, he didn't slow down, he kept pace keeping the beasts in his sights.

He eventually caught his foot on and unseen item falling to his knees. He was in some kind of ruined temple, stones broken and covered in vines. Statues were crumbling and deformed as numerous signs of decay could be seen. The beasts had stopped in their journey, prowling the ruins and finding places to rest. The tanned beast sat on a dais before a symbol. The symbol was a large circle with a figure eight in the centre that didn't connect at the top, just like everything else it was in ruins covered with vines and crumbling away.

Bellemy pulled his foot out of the vine that had tripped him and made his way to the centre of the temple, with every single beast watching him keenly. He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside falling to his knees yet again.

"I'm ready," said Bellemy.

The tanned animal rose from its seat prowling forward, one paw in front of the other. Its advancement was slow as it licked its fangs and lips. Its jaws opened and stretched, the bottom one splitting open as the horizontal fangs extended. Suddenly the beast lunged forward its jaws latching on to Bellemy.

Bellemy didn't flinch; he stayed where he was gritting his teeth in pain. The rest of the beasts charged towards Bellemy, biting and latching on to Bellemy much like the first. Bellemy grunted and gasped under the assault, but he made no attempt to escape. As the animals continued to bite Bellemy was unable to hold out on the pain, as he screamed and screamed.


	19. Illegal Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Illegal Activities**

The Urah-tan lab technician sat in his laboratory working on the blood had had recently drained from the extremely old vampire they had in their custody. He separated the red liquid into vials and added preservatives to keep the blood fresh and stop it coagulating.

The vampire lay strapped down to the table with silver, choking on a rat that he was being force fed. It seemed rats provided very little nourishment for vampires as well as tasting very bad; however it did keep them alive. The said vampire was very week what with his prolonged weeks chained in silver and constant draining; such treatment could very well kill him, which would be no good for the sacrifice. Feeding him the rat kept him weak enough not to a threat at his great age, but ingesting the vermin's blood allowed the Urah-tan to continue draining the very valuable blood.

The lab technician walked over to the blonde vampire and pulled the drained rat from his mouth, fur and drying blood was embedded around its lips and fangs. Looking over the powerful animal the blue skinned Urah-tan noticed how weak he was, the silver chains stuck to the burnt and seared skin and the track marks of his constant draining were still visible and sore, unable to heal in his weakened state.

The vampire's blue eyes glared at the Urah-tan standing before him. The technician merely sneered, what was he going to do, he was too week to do anything and in a couple of weeks time he was going to be sacrificed, and in the mean time they shall continue to drain him.

The lab technician took out a long silver needle and inserted it into the lower abdomen of the vampire in a swift movement. The vampire arched and roared in agony, his flesh over sensitive to pain in his frail condition. The Urah-tan couldn't help but gloat as such a powerful creature was at his mercy, helpless to defend himself. The power that washed over him knowing that the monster was putty in his hands was undeniable.

The vampire gasped and shuddered violently at the silver intruding his body. With a smirk the technician slowly removed the long silver needle, causing the vampire to squirm and hiss. Once removed the blue skinned man noticed that yet again the wound did not close as blood trickled from the open wound, this wouldn't do they couldn't afford to loose such valuable blood. Taking what seemed to be some kind of soldering iron the Urah-tan sealed the small bleeding wound closed, the vampire grunted in pain, it obviously hurt but not as much as the silver did. The Urah-tan jotted down notes of the reactions the vampire had to his cruel and sadistic experiments before continuing to work on the freshly drained blood.

The vampire closed his eyes, he was tired, hungry and the pain he was in was constant and only getting worse. He opened his eyes and studied the man who was working on his stolen blood, plotting his revenge, they were all going to pay for what they did to him, once he was free that was. No one got away with treating him like this, no one dared to take his blood, no one dared to humiliate him. He looked around the room, trying to find some way of escape, but even if he did find a way what could he do. He was too weak to resist the silver restraining him that now seemed permanently glued to his sore flesh, he was so helpless and weak that he could barely move the parts of his body that were free to do so. Even to blink and turn his head freely was a huge effort for him. For the first time in his long life he was beginning to know despair and he didn't like it.

The wooden door of the laboratory flew open crashing into the wall as it did so; the Uarh-tan jumped almost spilling the blood he was working on. The vampire stiffly turned his head to see who was intruding on the scene.

It was another blue skinned bald headed Urah-tan, but unlike many of the others that the vampire had seen he had red eyes. Also he was quite thick set with very prominent and defined muscles, a trait that was uncommon among the tall and lean Urah-tan. He wore a military uniform, his polished breast plate gleaming, his engraved and burnished shoulder guards, arm guards and leg guards stood out in their finery. Clearly he was a solider of rank.

"M-M-Major Creed," stammered the technician picking up his utensils that had scattered across the desk.

The major glanced at the vampire watching him, before turning his attention back to the startled lab technician. "I need more of its blood," demanded the Major.

The technician shook his head, "That won't be possible, I just drained two pints of his blood for medical purposes, I won't be able to get any more from him for another two days."

The Major grabbed the front of the lab technician's coat and hoisted him up so that he was staring the man in the eye, "Do you have any idea what a stimulating and desired narcotic this animal's blood is?"

The other Urah-tan nodded his head.

"And I trust you understand how much money that can bring us in?" asked the Major.

The vampire strapped to the table was listening keenly to what was being said, in hopes that the information should become useful to him.

"Of c-course I-I do," stammered the Urah-tan dangling in the air.

"Then why are you denying me?" asked the Major.

"I'm not denying you; I'll get you more blood I swear…"

"You'll get me more blood now, I have customers waiting, customers willing to pay good money for its blood," said the Major.

"I can't, it's too dangerous to take any more blood from him right now, he needs to recover before I can take any more. If I take more now I'll risk killing him, and he needs to be preserved for the sacrifice," explained the lab technician.

"Oh don't you worry, he'll make it to the sacrifice, I intend to be there and watch it burn, but I don't intend to put my business on the sideline for a filthy animal," said the Major throwing the Urah-tan in his grasp against the wall.

"Now find away to get me my blood, I want at least six vials, I'll be back later this afternoon to collect it," said the Major slamming the door behind him as he left.

The technician picked himself up and dusted himself down with a heavy sigh. He walked to the table and looked over the blonde vampire tied to it, he shook his head, he was unsure if the vampire would survive being drained further. He pulled another rat from the cage, killed it and sliced open its back. The vampire turned his head away in a desperate bid to refuse the rat that was about to be fed to him, but the Urah-tan grabbed a fistful of blonde hair yanking the vampire's head back in to position and forcing the dead animal into the fanged mouth. The vampire coughed and gagged trying to spit the filthy animal out of his mouth, but his body was desperate for blood and reacted violently to drain the lifeless animal of its small meal.

Once the dead rat was empty of blood the Urah-tan pulled it from the vampire's mouth and threw it aside, he then inserted an overly large needle into the femoral artery draining the blood into an attached vial. The vampire howled and roared in agony as the procedure was preformed, great just what he needed, attention drawn to what the Urah-tan was doing. Once the vial was filled he capped it off and looked over the vampire, he didn't look to good, taking another rat he fed the vampire again, this time the vampire didn't refuse the meal. Again the Urah-tan drained blood from the femoral artery of the vampire, with the dead rat in his mouth the vampire made less noise. After getting another two vials of blood the Urah-tan pulled the drained rat from the vampire's mouth, the vampire was gasping in pain as his blue eyes fluttered open and closed. This wasn't good; the vampire was on the verge of death, how was the Urah-tan supposed to get another three vials from this vampire.

Suddenly the door opened and another lab technician entered.

"I heard screaming, is something wrong… oh my goodness what is going on here," said the new technician seeing the state of the vampire on the work table.

"Shut up and close that door will you," replied the original technician.

The new arrival did so and then walked over to the table, "What's going on, why are you still draining him?"

"Get another rat quickly," said the first technician preparing another vial.

The second technician picked out a big rat and fed it to the half dead vampire lying on the table, "You're not going to drain more blood are you?"

"I have to," answered the first technician.

"You have to?"

The first technician didn't answer as he inserted the needle back into the femoral artery.

"You're selling this blood illegally aren't you? Are you mad, you know the penalties for selling and taking vampire's blood as a narcotic," said the second technician.

"Of course I know," spat the Urah-tan that was currently injecting the vampire. "But I haven't got a choice," he said looking up at his colleague.

The second Urah-tan narrowed his eyes, "Do I want to know what is going on here?"

"Not if you value your life, now help me keep this vampire alive while I get another three vials from him," said the Urah-tan filling the vial with blood.

The second Urah-tan shook his head but remained quiet, he didn't see nothing, he didn't hear nothing, he didn't know nothing, and there for he couldn't say anything thing. The second Urah-tan observed the vampire with a worried expression on his face, uncertain he was going to make it through. He continued to feed the vampire dead rats in a desperate bid to keep him alive, the punishment would be severe if they lost the vampire, especially if it was discovered his blood was being drained for illegal use as well as medical use.

Once the third vial was collected the blonde vampire was fed at least another six rats to bring him back up to an acceptable level of health, some how the ancient creature had survived his ordeal.

"Summon the silvermen and have him taken back to his cell, make sure no one disturbs him, we can't have anyone finding out what happened here," said the first technician.

The second man nodded his head in agreement before leaving to fetch the men made of silver. The shining silvermen entered the room and grabbed hold of the frail vampire, when their silver hands came into contact with the flesh of the vampire if roared and screamed in agony as it was dragged back to its cell.


	20. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Interrogation**

Sookie awoke on a cold hard stone floor of a cell. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her hand going to the back of her tender neck which was certain to be bruised, as she tried to ignore the throbbing headache she had. Her bleary eyes blinked as she took in the details of the unfriendly stone walls and the shackles and chains that were strewn about the room.

She tried to remember what happened, she remembered arguing for Français's freedom and exposing the lying Urah-tan, then she felt pain and blacked out. She didn't know what happened next, whether or not Français had been freed, whether the Urah-tan that had lied had been punished, nor could she understand why she had blacked out and ended up in this cell. Things were not looking good for the blonde telepath, she regretted letting slip her telepathic secret, sometimes she really did let her mouth run away with her.

Sookie's head shot up as she heard the bolts on the door slide back and the door creak open. The decorated Urah-tan guard from earlier entered the small room accompanied by two more guards and someone Sookie could only describe as being a monk. He wore a long black robe with a purple collar and cuffs and a huge white metal pendent hung round his neck. The pendant was a circle and within the circle was a figure eight that didn't connect at the top; Sookie figured this was some kind of religious symbol.

"Here she is Father Da-lin," said the decorated guard that Sookie recognised.

The man in the robe nodded, "She claims to be telepathic?" asked the priest.

"She does," answered the guard.

"Do you have proof of this Captain Mil-Dore?" the priest asked.

"No proof, however her claims and actions are suspicious enough to warrant investigation," answered the Captain.

The priest gave a nod of his blue head, "Fair enough, conduct your investigation Captain, if you find her claims to be true I shall present this find to High Priest Du-Khan."

"Father," said the Captain with a curt nod and a snap of his heels.

The priest left the room, Captain Mil-Dore gave a hand signal and the two other guards stepped forward. They took a hold of Sookie and dragged her to the far wall; Sookie struggled against their strong hold and kicked out all to no avail. Her wrists were shackled as she was chained to the wall stretching her arms out. Sookie pulled and tugged at her restraints as she realised she wasn't going any where soon.

The Captain stepped forward, his metal boots clicking on the stone floor. "Do you still claim to be telepathic?" he asked.

Sookie held her mouth closed refusing to say anything; she already got herself into enough trouble already.

"I hope you understand that if you are found to be lying about being telepathic you will be fed to the hounds without trial," warned Mil-Dore.

Sookie chewed the inside of her mouth, she couldn't take back her claim of being telepathic now or they'd kill her, and she wasn't ready to die. But could she risk proving she was telepathic, what would happen to her if they did believe she was telepathic, she just didn't know in this crazy world. She couldn't risk asking what would happen to her if she was telepathic, as far as they were concerned she should already know, and it would definitely look like she was lying if she did ask.

"I'm not lying," said Sookie deciding to go with what she believed to be the safer option.

"You truly claim to be telepathic?" asked the Captain.

"Yes," answered Sookie.

SMACK! She was slapped in the face.

"What the!" said a startled Sookie.

"Do you truly claim to be telepathic," repeated the guard.

"I already told you yes, AHH!" she cried out as she was struck again.

"Are you lying?" Mil-Dore asked.

"Why do you keep hitting me, I'm not lying," said Sookie feeling her face throb from being slapped.

SMACK! She was struck again.

"Where do you come from?" demanded the Urah-tan.

"I don't know…"

SMACK!

"I said where do you come from?" Mil-Dore demanded again.

"I don't know, I can't remember. I just woke up in a wood one day and all this crazy shit has been happening, I don't understand anything that's going on, I'm telling the truth," said Sookie desperately.

SMACK! Sookie's bottom lip started to split.

"Are you working for the Urak-tor?" asked the Captain.

"The who…" said Sookie, confused as she had never heard of the Urak-tor before.

SMACK!

"Don't play dumb with me! Are you working for the Urak-tor? Did you think claiming to be telepathic would get you into the royal palace and the inner-sanctum of our government. Is that your plan?" Mil-Dore questioned.

"No," said Sookie. "I don't even know who or what these Urak-tor are."

Captain Mil-Dore took a few steps closer to Sookie so he was standing right in front of her, he held out his hand hovering above her head, the blonde woman watched the runic symbols on his gauntlets glow. Suddenly Sookie screamed in pain, tears running down her cheeks as her body convulsed and spasmed in pain. Every where hurt, it felt like hundreds of red hot knives were repeatedly stabbing her. When the Urah-tan moved his hand away she slumped forward, sobbing as her trembling body gasped for air.

"You really expect me to believe you do not know who the Urak-tor are?" sneered the Captain.

"This is the first I've ever heard of them," said Sookie, tears rolling down her cheeks.

SMACK!

"I'm warning you not to lie," said Mil-Dore.

"I'm not lying!" shouted Sookie as her split lip started to bleed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Mil-Dore struck her repeatedly, Sookie cried out at each blow.

"You will not raise your voice to me human," spat the Captain.

Sookie tightened her fingers round the chains that held her in place as heaving sobs wracked her body.

"I'm not lying, I'm not lying," she repeated.

"You really know nothing of the Urak-tor?" questioned the Captain as he narrowed his eyes at the distraught woman.

"I don't know anything about them I swear. I barely know what's going on around me. I woke up in the wood and I don't remember anything before then," said Sookie crying.

There was no way she was going to reveal about the porthole, no way in hell. If revealing her telepathic abilities got her into this amount of trouble then she was terrified what claiming to be from another world would do.

The Urah-tan Captain rubbed his chin as he looked Sookie up and down, "You truly claim to be telepathic, this is no ruse?"

Sookie gave a nod of her head.

"Then prove it," challenged the Urah-tan.

With red eyes Sookie looked at him, blinking in surprise.

"Come now, read my thoughts, if you are truly a telepath this should be easy," said the Captain calmly.

Sookie swallowed as she held the Captain's gaze, she lowered her mental shields and as she expected she heard nothing. She was never able to hear any of the guards' thoughts; they were always protected by some kind of barrier. She concentrated hard on the Captain trying to read his thoughts past the barrier but she just couldn't, they were sealed away from her. It felt like she was running into a glass wall, and she couldn't find a way round it.

Sookie lowered her gaze and shook her head, "I can't," she whimpered.

"Then you're not telepathic," said the Urah-tan growing angry.

"I am a telepath," insisted Sookie.

"Then read my thoughts," said Mil-Dore.

Sookie tried again, but still the barrier prevented her, making her unable to read his thoughts.

"I can't, there's a shield stopping me from reading your thoughts, I can't get past it," explained Sookie.

"Nonsense," barked the Captain, "If you truly are a telepath you should be able to do it."

"I can't, no one has ever shown me how to do anything with my telepathy, I don't know how to get past the shield," she said.

"If you can't do it then you're lying about being telepathic."

"I'm not lying," insisted Sookie.

"Then read my thoughts."

"I can't, maybe if I could touch you it might help," suggested Sookie.

THUMP! Sookie was punched in the face just under her right eye, she could feel the skin throb and swell and she dreaded the bruise that was going to eventually form there.

"How dare you ask to touch me human," snarled the Urah-tan.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I'm just trying to read your thoughts," stammered Sookie.

"Then read them!"

"I can't."

"Then you are a liar."

"I'm not a liar," Sookie could feel her anger rising.

"Then what else are you, if you can't read my thoughts…"

"I already told you, you stupid fool, I don't know how to get past your shield!" snapped Sookie.

The Urah-tan's eyes blazed with a fury. Sookie swallowed wishing she hadn't of snapped the way she did. The captain stepped forward again and hovered his hand over her head; the pain came instantly and was intense as she screamed in agony. His hand above Sookie's head clenched into a claw as he snarled at the woman.

"How dare you speak to me as such," he growled.

Sookie's body stiffened into an arch as she heard some kind of rushing noise inside her head, she felt her heart thumping, she was certain it was going to explode out of her chest. The pain was even worse then when the Captain did this before, and she was certain should it continue it was going to kill her. She had to get past his mental shield and read his thoughts; otherwise he was never going to believe her and this torture would never end, but how. She just didn't know what to do, she had never come across such a thing before, if only she could break the shield then she could hear his thoughts. Sookie concentrated on breaking the shield that kept her from the information she so desired, but in her state of agony it was hard for her to do so. But with her life hanging on the line, she had to do something; she concentrated on the shield, concentrated on breaking it. Just as blackness was about to overcome her she heard what can only be described as glass shattering inside her head, Captain Mil-Dore staggered backwards clutching his head as he fell to the floor.

Sookie's form slumped as her body shook violently, coughing up blood she was unable to talk. Mil-Dore slowly pushed himself up so he was resting on a single elbow; with his free arm he placed a hand on his forehead. The two guards stood there with fear written in their faces, unable to move wishing to see what was going to happen next. Gasping Mil-Dore stared at Sookie, unsure on what to do next, unsure on what really just happened.

After a few moments Sookie took a few deep breaths before speaking. "You're thinking I'm a run away slave from the sunfields, you think that I'm working as a spy for the Urak-tor General Kline. You're hoping that if you can expose the Urak-tor plot you'll be promoted to Lieutenant," said Sookie as her voice croaked out.

Mil-Dore rose to his feet, he looked at the sobbing shuddering form of Sookie before he turned and left the room.


	21. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **What's Going On?**

Sookie lay on the floor, unsure on how long she had been held in the prison cell for. Every day Captain Mil-Dore interrogated her, tortured her, forcing her to answer his never ending questions, forcing her to perform a telepathic feat. The only satisfaction she received in this whole terrible ordeal was when she managed to hurt him telepathically. Her entire body ached, tender and sore all over, open wounds seeping. Every movement hurt, every intake of breath, every blink of an eye, every small movement, even lying still hurt.

She silently cried wishing to go home, more so now then when she first arrived in this cursed world. She wanted this torment and torture to end, what had she done to deserve this. All she wanted to do was help an innocent old man, she hadn't done anything wrong, so why was she being put through all this. She found it all so unfair, cruelly unfair, she wished that Lieutenant Del-Lion was here. At least he would have been reasonable; at least he didn't feel the need for violence to get what he wanted.

The cell door opened, Sookie's stiff and sore body shifted so she could see who was coming in.

Two female slaves entered the room, humble with their heads bowed.

"What's going on?" asked Sookie surprised to see the two slaves instead of Captain Mil-Dore.

"Please come with us your ladyship," said one of the slaves.

"What… why?" asked Sookie.

The two women helped Sookie to her feet; she grunted and groaned in pain. The slaves supported Sookie as she shuffled and hobbled along. She walked past numerous cells along the stone corridor, she was taken into a back room where a male slave removed her iron cuffs. Sookie was relieved that the heavy cuffs were finally off her tender wrists, the two slaves then led her away and back down the stone corridor. The interior began to change as it became brighter and more welcoming. Stone walls were replaced with marble walls, exquisitely tiled floors, grand carvings and fine paintings in gilt frames. Everything became grand and regal, just how she pictured royal palaces to be decorated.

Sookie was led through a double door decorated with beautiful carvings and gilt. The two slaves sat her down on a red velvet sofa with golden carved legs. As Sookie looked around she found it to be some kind of living quarters, there were many doors leading off into other rooms as she sat in some kind of reception area. The grand designs were continued, all the marble and exquisite decorations were here along with several velvet and silk soft furnishings.

The two slaves returned and helped Sookie to her feet yet again, they led her through one of the doors leading her through a large bedroom housing a large four poster bed. Sookie was unable to see much of the detail of the room as she was led into another room. She found herself in a marbled bathroom with gold fixtures and fittings. Sookie spied a rather large sunken bath that cold easily fit six people inside, steam was rising up from the water. One slave left and then returned with a bottle of pink swirling liquid, she emptied it into the water and swirled it around.

"This will help with your wounds your Ladyship," said the slave who had emptied the contents of the bottle in the bath water.

The other slave started to help Sookie out of her now dirty and bloodied slave dress. Sookie hissed as the material pulled and rubbed on the sores that were all over her body. With her clothes and sandals removed she cowered and wrapped her arms round her body hiding her modesty as best she could, the slave who had helped her out of her clothes gestured for her to enter the water. Sookie watched the two slaves leave and close the door on their exit, she looked at the tempting steaming water.

Slowly she walked forward and down the marble steps into the bath, the hot water soothing her aching muscles. She sunk down in the bath taking a seat, the hot water rising up to her shoulders. She lifted her hand from the water and watched the sores and bruises magically disappear, she dunked her head under the water coating her entire body in the healing liquid. She rose up out of the steaming water running her fingers through her wet curls enjoying the feel of the hot water, taking a moment to relax.

She couldn't under stand what was happening, one minuet she was a slave, degraded and beaten, the next she's being led to the finest bathroom she had ever seen in her life, relaxing for the first time since she got to this crazy place. No one had explained anything to her, all the while she was being interrogated and tortured no one had told her why, and now she just didn't understand what was going on. She rested in the water closing her eyes; she was unsure how long she had been in the water when she heard the door open, she sunk slightly under the water so only her head was exposed, covering her large breasts with her arms. The slave that had helped her undress entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your Ladyship, but the ceremony will be starting in two hours, we must be ready to leave in an hour's time. There is a change of clothes on the bed," said the slave with a bow.

"Thank you," said Sookie with a nod, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

The slave left the room. Sookie quickly washed her hair and rest of her body, climbing out of the sunken bath she dried herself down with a big soft towel. She entered the bedroom and found the clothes the slave spoke of on the four poster bed and dressed quickly. She was dressed in jade green silk adorned with gold and jeweled accessories. The top she wore was a bra top that barely held in her buxom bosom with matching thong briefs. She wore a long skirt with long slits up both sides exposing her tanned legs, held in place with a gold belt that jingled as she walked. Bangles with diamonds and emeralds were on her wrists where her cuffs had been, matching earrings adorned her ears. She kept Eric's claw round her neck as she slipped into high heeled and jeweled sandals. She brushed her hair and with a delicate clip she clipped it back, keeping it from her face.

She looked in the long mirror and gasped at all the flesh that was on show, and yet she found the outfit reminded her of how she imagined Cleopatra to dress. As Sookie studied her form she was surprised how well she looked, what ever was in the bath water had certainly healed all her sores and bruises, the aches and pains had also left her. She found some make up and put a little on when the slave re-emerged, Sookie turned to face the woman.

"Are you ready to leave your Ladyship?" asked the slave.

"Just give me a minute," said Sookie as she finished what she was doing.

The slave left the room.

Sookie looked herself over, satisfied that her appearance was neat. She wasn't exactly too happy about being so dressed up, especially if this was for the Urah-tan, but then she wasn't given much else to wear.

She didn't know what was going on, and couldn't understand why the slaves kept calling her "your Ladyship". She wondered what this ceremony was she had to attend, she wondered what was planned for her, she had to keep her wits about her.

She exited the bedroom, walking that way she had came into the living quarters. She walked through the double doors and found the two slaves from earlier waiting for her, they curtsied and gestured for Sookie to follow them. She walked along the halls, following the slaves, her heels clicking on the marble floor. The slaves led Sookie to two Urah-tan guards, nothing was said asthey accompanied Sookie and the two slaves, walking behind the blonde telepath.

She walked along the halls and out into a courtyard where a fine black carriage pulled by bull goats waited for her. An Urah-tan guard held the door open for her, Sookie stared in wonderment as she climbed into the carriage. The slaves mounted seats on the back of the carriage as the two guards mounted their goat like steeds. The carriage jolted forward and started to move, accompanied by four mounted Urah-tan guards either side of the carriage. Sookie looked out the window at the empty city streets as they went on by.

Sookie sat back in the carriage her heart beating loudly, her finger tips caressing the claw round her neck. She was scared, what did they have planned for her. Through out the journey her apprehension grew; she felt a turmoil of butterflies in her stomach. The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened for her by another Utah-tan guard; he gave his blue hand to help her down. Sookie hesitated in taking his hand before she tentatively took it; once she was down and out of the carriage she quickly removed her hand from the Urah-tan's.

She fond herself standing before an open air temple with tall pillars and long steps leading up to the entrance. The guards signaled for her to follow, she looked behind her to see if there was an escape route but even if she could find one she doubted she would be able to out run eight guards especially in the shoes she was wearing. She followed the guards, leaving the two slaves behind with the carriage she had arrived in. She walked up the stone steps and inside the temple; she walked along a red carpeted entrance hall and found her self in a large open aired hall. The floor was filled with seated Urah-tan as well as the balconies lining the walls; all eyes were fixated on Sookie. At one end of the temple was dais with two large stone statues of robed women holding a basin between them, at the other end was another dais with a throne.

Standing beside the throne was an Urah-tan priest dressed in a red robe with a gold colour trim for the collar and cuffs, he wore the pendent that all priests seemed to wear except his was gold. Sookie stood there taking deep breaths, her chest rising and falling noticeably in her exposing outfit. She was unsure on what to do; they all seemed to be waiting for her to do something as they watched her. Sookie heard a small cough behind her, one of the guards indicated for her to walk towards the dais where the red robbed priest was standing.

Sookie walked along the red carpeted walk way, Urah-tan eyes following her as she made her way to the throne. Two guards walked along behind her. Sookie held her head high as she walked, glancing about the room trying to gage the mood of the room when she saw someone she recognized. Lieutenant Del-Lion was here, situated with the Urah-tan guard, his lilac eyes upon her. She wondered what he was thinking but knew she would be unable to read his guarded mind, unless she wanted to display how good she was at breaking mental barriers.

Sookie climbed the steps leading to the throne and where the red robed priest stood, standing before the Urah-tan Sookie awaited what would happen next. When nothing happened Sookie looked behind her to find every one still watching her, were they waiting for her to do something. She was bought here by the Urah-tan without explanation, just what was she supposed to do. Sookie swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat before leaning forward to talk to the priest standing before her.

"Am I supposed to do something?" asked Sookie in a hushed whisper only for the priest to hear.

The priest leaned in closer to Sookie, "Perhaps you should take a seat on the throne," said the Priest.

"But why? Just what is going on here?" asked Sookie in the same silent voice.

"Ahh yes," said the priest, "Your memory loss, this must be very confusing for you."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

"I will be happy to answer what questions that I can, after the ceremony. But please take a seat on the throne, nothing bad is going to happen," assured the priest.

Sookie chewed her lip before taking a seat on the grand looking throne, both hands gripping the armrests. She looked out towards the sea of blue men and women, all of them watching her, she felt like she should be in a glass cabinet on display in some museum. As she studied the crowd she found another face she recognized, Captain Mil-Dore, the man who had tortured her for days, he was unable to meet her gaze. Taking her eyes away from the hated Captain she found Lieutenant Del-Lion, he was watching her intently. The red robed priest came to stand before Sookie, ready to address the crowd.

Holding out his hands the priest spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen today is a blessed day for the whole province of Urahta. For too long has this throne sat empty, its owner tragically lost to us so long ago. But today, as prophesized, a new and just owner has been found. Blessed with the gift to show their worth and right to this throne."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, just what was this priest going on about, she had a feeling something huge was going to happen.

The priest stepped aside and opened an ornate box taking out a delicate and ornate circlet, with a tear drop diamond hanging in the centre. The priest moved so that he was standing behind the throne. Sookie felt her heart racing. The priest lowered the circlet so that it sat on her head, the diamond positioned in the centre of her forehead. The priest stepped forward to address the crowed once more, holding his hands out to Sookie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the new monarch of all of Urahta, of all of the Urah-tan. I present your Queen. All hail Queen Sookie." Said the priest.

The crowd of Urah-tan suddenly fell to their knees bowing their heads, "ALL HAIL QUEEN SOOKIE," they cheered.


	22. From Slave to Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **From Slave to Queen**

"ALL HAIL QUEEN SOOKIE!" Cheered the Urah-tan.

Sookie's heart was pounding as she clutched the throne's armrests; she imagined her expression must have mirrored a deer caught in headlights. Was she really just proclaimed queen, were the Urah-tan really on their knees bowed before her. Sookie rubbed her eyes and blinked, yep they were still there on their knees while she sat on some fancy throne. Sookie started to pinch herself, trying to wake herself from this nightmare. That's it; it's all a dream, this whole crazy place is a dream. Her being made a slave, beaten, tortured, almost raped, imprisoned, made a queen, and dragged through some porthole with Eric was just some crazy arsed dreamed. Sookie closed her eyes tight and pinched herself hard, when she opened her eyes she was still in the temple with the blue skinned Urah-tan before. Worried expressions on their blues faces as they watched her pinch herself.

Sookie swallowed hard, she wanted to run, but where would she run too. There was no way she would be able to escape now, she was going to be surrounded by guards, kings and queens always were. How could this happen, how can she go from being a slave, as good as being considered filth on someone's shoe to a queen. Men that had beaten her were now on their knees before her, men she could now command to do her bidding.

Why had they suddenly decided that she was meant to be their Queen, what had changed to make this happen. First she was forced into being a slave and to obey their orders, now she was being forced to be a queen and she presumed give orders. She didn't know anything about ruling, let alone ruling this land, she didn't even fully understand how things worked here. She had been stumbling along blindly in this world, only surviving so long by the skin of her teeth.

She felt a hand on her bare shoulder, she looked up to find the red robed priest standing beside her, he bent down to speak in her ear.

"You seem a little distraught, perhaps a small speech is called for, I will then make excuses to retire the ceremony early and we may talk," he suggested.

Sookie nodded in agreement.

The priest rose and stood beside the throne, "Her Majesty would like to share a few words with you all," he said to the Urah-tan.

Sookie swallowed, her mouth dry. She licked her lips before opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, she didn't know what to say. Her voice croaked as she opened and closed her mouth trying to form words. She looked up towards the priest for aid, but he just looked at her with an unreadable expression. Sookie returned her gaze to her audience and cleared her throat.

"I would just like to say," Sookie couldn't help but notice how her voice rung out across the hall. She continued, "I'd just like to say that I am very honoured to be made your Queen. And I hope that I can be a good Queen."

That was perfect, it was short, sweet, straight to the point and simple, she couldn't go wrong with it, she hoped. She saw Del-Lion give a nod of approval out of the corner of her eye.

The priest stepped forward and spoke, "Your Queen my children. Alas she is rather exhausted from the vigorous trials she had to do to prove her worth."

Sookie laughed inwardly, vigorous was putting it lightly.

The priest continued, "For now she must retire and prepare for her duties."

The priest bowed before Sookie, "If you would follow me please," he said in a low voice.

Sookie nodded and rose from the throne following the Urah-tan in the red robe, two guards were instantly flanking Sookie, she wondered if she would be able to get use to such behaviour. She followed the priest through a hidden door and into the back part of the temple which held a roof. They entered a room that was lined with books and filled with dark wood furniture; Sookie presumed that this was the priest's study. The door closed and the two guards that accompanied Sookie waited outside.

Sookie stood before the desk that was in the room, the priest remained standing also. The pair of them stood in an awkward silence; both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something.

"You may take a seat if you like your Majesty," said the priest indicating to the seat in front of the desk.

"Thank you," said Sookie taking the seat.

The red robed priest remained standing as Sookie waited for him to take his own seat.

"Are you not gonna sit down?" asked Sookie when the priest had remained standing for some time.

"I would not take a seat without permission," said the Priest.

"You mean from me?" said Sookie.

The priest nodded his blue head.

"Oh well you can sit down if you want, I don't mind it's your study after all," said Sookie.

The preist smiled taking a seat behind the desk, "You are not use to being a Monarch."

"Oh hell no," admitted Sookie with a helpless shake of her head.

"You may call me High Priest Du-Khan," said the Urah-tan introducing himself.

"Sookie Stackhouse," said the newly crowned barmaid.

The High Priest arched an eye brow, "You have a second name?"

Sookie felt like kicking herself, she had forgotten humans didn't have second names here.

"No," said Sookie trying to quickly correct her mistake, "I don't know where that second part come from, must be something I'm getting confused with my memory."

Du-Khan nodded, "I see."

"So am I really a queen?" asked Sookie.

"Yes, you are," answered Du-Khan with a nod.

"Really?" she asked still unable to believe what was happening.

"You are telepathic are you not?" asked Du-Khan.

Sookie sighed remembering the ordeal she went through to prove her telepathy, "Yes, I am," she said forlornly.

"Then you are Queen of all Urahta," said Du-Khan.

Sookie tilted her head to one side, "How the hell does that work?" she asked.

The Urah-tan cleared his throat, "Many centuries ago there was an Urah-tan King, he was a great king, he was also a telepath. He done many great things including unifying the Urah-tan and Urak-tor. To symbolise the union her married the Urak-tor Queen, but the Urak-tor Queen killed the King in a bid to gain control of the Urah-tan lands. There was a great war between the Urah-tan and the Urak-tor, thankfully the Urak-tor were never able to gain hold of our lands. But we were left without a King, or heir. However there was a prophecy, that the Monarch of the Urah-tan would return, and we would know that person as they would be blessed with the gift of telepathy."

"Wait a minuet, you're telling me that I'm now Queen because I'm a telepath?" said Sookie wanting clarification.

"Exactly," said Du-Khan with a nod.

"So being a telepath must be real special and important, some might even say sacred?" said Sookie.

"Yes, you could say that it can be considered sacred," said Du-Khan with a smile.

Sookie's eyes turned to steel, "Then why the hell was I tortured for days on end?" spat Sookie.

Du-Khan flinched, "Ahh, yes. About that."

"Yeah! About that," said Sookie her hands going to her hips.

"What you have to understand that being a telepath is very important in our culture. As I'm sure you now understand the importance of it, making such a claim should not be taken lightly, and if someone should be found lying it would be considered a great insult and even treason against the province," Explained Du-Khan.

"And I had to be brutally tortured for that?"

"We also can not ignore the fact that you are also…" Du-Khan held his palms open.

"Human," said Sookie folding her arms under her chest as she finished the High Priest's sentence.

"Yes," said the Priest averting his eyes, "I take it you've learnt the position humans hold in our society."

"Oh believe me I've learnt the position humans hold in this world, and I ain't none to happy with that either," said Sookie.

A worried expression briefly crossed the Urah-tan's face, "I see. Well you must understand how hard it must be for us to have a human claim they are telepathic. There are many reasons why an Urah-tan would lie about such a thing, and even more so for a human to lie about something like that. We had to make sure you were telling the truth."

"That doesn't give you the right to torture me. Don't you think I've been through enough all ready. Surely there must have been others ways to find if I was telling the truth," said Sookie.

"Perhaps we could have handle things better," said the Urah-tan reluctantly. "However your ordeal is over, we hope that maybe you could find it in you to forgive us of our mistakes."

"I guess," Sookie said sulkily.

Du-Khan gave a nod of his blue head.

"So what do I do now, have I gotta run the whole Province?" asked Sookie.

"Oh no, no. We wouldn't just dump such a huge responsibility on you like that, plus you have no experience in being a ruler, am I right?" asked Du-Khan.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know the first thing to do," admitted Sookie.

"We have a government in place that has run the province since the death of our King all those centuries ago. It will continue to do so, or should you choose to take more of an active role in running the province they will be there to assist and advise you at your will," Said Du-Khan.

"Active role? So I'm not running the province?" Sookie asked.

Du-Khan shook his head, "At the moment your are just a figure head, all you'll be doing is turning up to events to where you presence is needed and such. You're more of a moral boost for the people so to speak then someone who makes decisions. You can't be expected to take the reins of a ridding goat when you've never sat on one before."

"That does make sense, and I wouldn't really know what to do. I guess I can do the whole show up, shaking hands, giving speeches and all."

Du-Khan smiled, "I suggest for now you go back to the palace and relax. This must have come as a very big shock; you'll need time to adjust."

"You have no idea how big a shock it is," said Sookie rising from her seat and walking towards the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "High Priest Du-Khan."

"Yes," he answered.

"You'll help me right, if I need it?" asked the blonde telepath.

Du-Khan smiled, "Of course your majesty."

Sookie returned the smile before she left the room. When the door was closed Du-Khan's smile dropped, this had to be the worst thing that could ever have happened.


	23. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Pets**

Sookie sat on a high throne in her throne room. It was a long room with marble walls and floors, tall pillars lined the walls as swaths of silks and velvets decorated the room. Two slaves stood either side of the throne, their heads bowed awaiting orders. The rest of the people in the room were female Urah-tan, ladies of the royal court. They were dressed in bright silks and satins, decorated with uncountable amounts of jewels, their makeup extravagant and in some cases gaudy.

Sookie was dressed in lilac silk, much the same as yesterday's jade green outfit, with much of her flesh on show. She wore the lilac bra that barely held in her breasts and exposed her stomach, the long skirt she had on had the two long slits up either side exposing her legs up to her upper thighs. Her outfit adorned with white gold, diamonds and amethysts, the circlet she was crowned with sat atop her golden curls.

Sookie silently looked about the room at the blue skinned and bald women who sat before her. No one was saying anything, Sookie unsure on how to behave and what she should say.

 _A Human! … Queen_

 _Who does this human think she is, I bet she isn't even telepathic, humans will say anything for an easy life._

 _Whore! I bet she's fucked her way to the throne_

 _This human has certainly rose above her station_

Sookie could hear the thoughts of the women around her. Their thoughts and opinions unsettled her, as she feared many others shared their views. It wasn't her idea to be Queen; it was the Urah-tan who decided for her to be Queen.

Sookie Shifted on the throne.

"Permission to speak your Majesty?" asked a woman known as Lady Jen-Ella.

"Of course," replied Sookie.

"You seem rather bored," said Jen-Ella with an attempt at a warm smile.

"I'm little unsure on what to do, this is all very new to me," admitted Sookie.

Jen-Ella smiled.

"Why don't we play cards," said a woman known as Lady Soo-Retta eagerly.

"Would this please you your Majesty?" asked Jen-Ella.

"Um, sure, I'm getting a bit bored to be honest," said Sookie.

Jen-Ella clapped her hands briskly, "Slave, brings us a card table and cards."

One of the slaves left and was back within minuets, as a card table was quickly set up for the Queen and ladies. The slave then returned to her original position.

Sookie and the noble Urah-tan women sat round the table as lady Soo-Retta dealt the cards.

"Are you familiar with the rules your Majesty?" asked Jen-Ella.

"What are we playing?" asked Sookie.

"A popular game known as three card poker," answered Jen-Ella.

"I'm not familiar with that I'm afraid, just give me the basics and I'm sure I'll pick it up as I go along," said Sookie

"Of course your Majesty," said Jen-Ella before explaining the rules of the game.

Sookie and the noble women had played a few rounds of cards, the young blonde woman easily picking up the game and winning a few hands. However unease began to settle among Sookie and the women as the game progressed.

 _She's a liar she said she was unfamiliar with the game and now she's winning!_

 _I bet she's cheating, reading peoples minds._

Sookie wanted to roll her eyes at the thoughts she was picking up, first they didn't believe she was a telepath, and now she was using her telepathy to cheat.

Sookie placed her cards on the table and smiled at the women surrounding her, "I'm getting bored of this, how about we play another game."

"Is there something your Majesty would prefer to play instead?" asked Jen-Ella.

"How about snap," said Sookie.

"What is snap?" asked Soo-Retta.

Sookie explained the rules of the game, before everyone agreed to play. Jen-Ella seemed to find the game primitive and not sophisticated enough for her tastes, though she made no complaints. Every one else including Soo-Retta seemed to enjoy the game. But Jen-Ella's distaste for the game got the better of her as she spoke up.

"I hope your Majesty excuses me but would you mind if we ceased playing cards, my hand is getting sore from the game of snap," she said in a cool voice.

"Oh sure, that's fine, I think things were getting a little over excited any way," said Sookie.

Jen-Ella smiled.

The card table was taken away and Sookie and the noble women found themselves sitting in awkward silence yet again. Neither one knew how to talk to one another, neither one knew what was acceptable to say, neither one felt comfortable with each other.

Soo-Retta spoke up, "Lady Jen-Ella did you perhaps bring your pets with you?"

"Of course," answered Jen-Ella, her demeanour indifferent.

"How wonderful, I have bought mine, naturally. Perhaps we should let them put on a show for her Majesty," suggested Soo-Retta.

"You have pets?" said Sookie.

"Oh yes, and exquisitely trained too," answered Soo-Retta with a beaming smile.

"If it would please you your Majesty they can perform for you," said Jen-Ella with a tight lip smile.

"I would very much like to see your pets perform, thank you," said Sookie.

Jen-Ella gave another false smile and bowed her head.

Again the noble woman clapped her hands, "Bring forth mine and Lady Soo-Retta's pets," commanded Jen-Ella.

The double doors of the throne room opened and Sookie felt her stomach drop as Jen-Ella's and Soo-Retta's pets were bought in. Sookie recognised the pale glowing skin, the gleaming predatory eyes and the sharp fangs, they were vampires. These women kept vampires as pets, how in all possibility did this happen, how were vampires kept as pets. Sookie was fairly familiar with vampires and how they wore, she never once imagined a vampire willing to be subservient enough to be someone's pet.

The vampires sauntered into the room, bare chests and dressed in black silk pants that hung off their hips and black leather ankle boots. Engraved metal collars were round their necks with matching metal cuffs round their wrists, the cuffs reminded Sookie much of the ones she had to wear when she was a slave, however the vampires' looked far more comfortable and light weight.

The vampires fell into formation, music started to play and the creatures began to move. Somersaulting and leaping into the air in perfect choreographed unison. Gravity defying lifts and holds were performed as they moved their bodies in ways that seemed physically impossible. The Urah-tan women cheered and clapped at the acrobatics that were not humanly possible, Sookie found her self feeling sick to the stomach as she did her best to maintain her composure.

Sookie leaned in close so that she could whisper into Lady Soo-Retta's ear.

"You keep vampires as pets?" asked Sookie in a hushed voice.

"Of course your Majesty," answered Soo-Retta.

"Do they not complain?" asked Sookie sounding astounded.

"Complain," Soo-Retta said with a chuckle, "Your Majesty vampires can not talk; they're only animals after all."

Sookie swallowed as she returned to her seat, sitting back to watch the show, even though it horrified her. A thought popped into Sookie's head as she leaned in close to lady Soo-Retta yet again.

"What do you feed them; they eat blood right, so how do you feed them. Do you let them feed off you, or… or do you let them feed off slaves?" asked Sookie the pit in her stomach growing as she feared the answers.

"Oh we would never allow our pets to feed off of us, that would be disgraceful plus it's illegal. Nor would we let them feed off a slave they would grow far too strong on Urah-tan or human blood. No we feed them rats, it's perfectly adequate," answered Soo-Retta.

"Rats," said Sookie shocked by the answer the Urah-tan had given her.

"Yes rats," confirmed Soo-Retta.

Sookie sat back into her throne trying to take in what she had just learnt, still unable to believe what was in front of her. As she watched the show before her, her eyes drifted from the vampires to the Urah-tan women around her as the fidgeted in there seats, their chests rising and falling with barely concealed heavy breathing, desire and lust apparent in their eyes. Sookie wondered that if having a vampire pet meant more then just making them to stunning acrobatic feats, as Sookie only knew to well the perks that came with being in the company of vampires

Jen-Ella seemed fixated on one vampire in particular, he was handsome with a well defined chest, his bright emerald green eyes sparkled as his shoulder length and wavy auburn hair flowed with his movement. Unfortunately for Sookie Jen-Ella's desired vampire seemed fixated on the new Queen, his green eyes never leaving her. Jen-Ella noticed this, as she struggled to hide her displeasure.

At the end of the show the auburn haired vampire leapt and done a triple somersault in the air, landing at Sookie's feet bowing towards her but never taking his eyes from Sookie's. Jen-Ella's jaw set rigidly as an awkward silence grew, every one watched Sookie and the vampire.

"Your Majesty, this is Vaughn, he is my favourite," said Jen-Ella.

"Vaughn is it, I can see why he is your favourite," said Sookie with a smile, unsure on what she should say or do next.

"He seems quite taken with you your Majesty, perhaps you would like to pet him?" offered Jen-Ella, her voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"Pet him?" queried Sookie, confused by the meaning of the term.

"Yes," said Jen-Ella with raised eyebrows.

Sookie paused for a moment unsure on what her answer should be. "Ok," she blurted out after a while when she felt the pause had grown too big.

Jen-Ella gave a stiff smile, "We shall give you some privacy," said the blue skinned woman.

"Privacy," responded Sookie, shock apparent in her voice as she watched the vampires, Urah-tan and slaves leave the throne room.

With the door closing only Sookie and the auburn haired vampire were in the room. The vampire grinned, a grin that Sookie had seen Eric use many a time. The handsome vampire made to advance towards Sookie.

"Just what do you think you're doing," snapped Sookie as she sat stiffly in her throne.

The vampire paused, confusion in his eyes, he didn't answer however.

"Just why are you doing tricks for the Urah-tan?" asked Sookie.

The vampire tilted his head.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know full well you can talk," said Sookie.

The vampire smiled, "How nice of you. But most like to think of us incapable to do so," his voice deep and smooth.

"Why?" asked Sookie.

The vampire knelt besides her, looking up into her eyes, "We're animals, animals do not have the mental capacity to talk."

"That's ridiculous, you were human before you were a vampire, you wouldn't just forget how to talk," scoffed Sookie.

"Naturally. But the Urah-tan prefer to think other wise," he said placing a hand on her knee.

"Keep your hands to yourself," said Sookie pulling her knee away from him.

The vampire blinked, "I have never known someone to not want the attentions of a vampire pet."

"Well I don't," said Sookie.

The vampire gave a cocky grin, "Then why did you agree to pet me?"

Sookie's eyes widened, "Hey I didn't really know what it meant to pet you, and second of all I wanted answers."

"Why not ask the Urah-tan?"

"'Cos I thought I'd get a clearer picture if it came straight from the horse's mouth," said Sookie.

"What is a horse?" asked Vaughn.

Sookie shook her head, "Never mind."

"There's something about you," said the vampire taking in her scent.

"Meaning?"

"I don't think you belong here. There's something exotic, intoxicating about you. I desire it very much, are you sure you don't want to pet me, I can return the favour," said Vaughn.

"I'm quiet certain I don't want to pet you," said Sookie stressing her point.

"Pity," said Vaughn, a forlorn look crossing his handsome face.

"Just what is the deal here, I thought vampires were wild, attacking towns for food. Now I see a group of you dong tricks for the Urah-tan," said Sookie.

Vaughn sat down resting his arms on his knees, "True on both accounts there are wild vampires, and there are also tame vampires."

"Tame vampires?"

"Yes, the Urah-tan have tamed vampires for their own use."

"But how?"

Vaughn flicked the collar round his neck, "These keep us in control, some of them even inject liquid silver to keep us under control. Also we are fed rats; it keeps us alive but doesn't let us reach our full potential."

"They inject you with silver?" asked Sookie sounding horrified.

"Some do, some do not, it's the owner's personal choice."

"But how do they get vampires, do they catch wild ones?"

"Maybe in the beginning, but not now, wild ones are considered far too feral. Now they just turn them."

"Turn them, who do they turn?"

"Slaves that are no longer needed, if they are believed to make good vampires then they are turned."

"What!" gasped Sookie. "People are turned against their will."

"Pretty much, but it is not always so bad being a vampire, if you end up as a pet that is," said Vaughn with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Some vampires are pets, others are used as attack dogs, and others are drained for blood," explained Vaughn.

"They drain vampires," said a shocked Sookie.

"Yes, for medical purposes. Vampires' blood is very healing. How comes you do not know all of this?" asked Vaughn.

"If I tell you how can I know you'll keep quite," said Sookie flirting with danger.

"I'm a vampire, I can't talk remember," said the Vampire holding Sookie's gaze.

"I know you vampires can be very devious, how can I trust you'll genuinely keep quiet," said Sookie.

"Because it wouldn't work well in my favour, I wish very much to be between your thighs, I doubt you would be willing to let me if I were to betray you," said the vampire.

"That is true, but I'm never going to have sex with you," said Sookie.

"As you say, however you can trust me," said Vaughn.

Sookie chewed her lip, but something told her she could trust this handsome vampire.

"I'm not from here," she answered.

The vampire arched an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Like literally not from here, I'm not from this world. Me and a friend were dragged into this world by some porthole," explained Sookie.

The vampire seemed to think over what Sookie said before he spoke, "Explains your exotic smell, however not your intoxicating one. Are you sure you wish not to pet me."

"Positive," said Sookie.


	24. Lamb to the Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Lamb to the Slaughter**

Sookie sat at a long dining table in her personal living quarters eating breakfast. She was dressed in the same revealing outfit she had worn the past few days, except the only difference today she was wearing white with gold and diamonds. The past few days all she had done was spend time in the company of Lady Jen-Ella and the rest of the noble ladies of her apparent royal court, the noble women certainly didn't like Sookie nor did she like them. Well she didn't mind Lady Soo-Retta the rest she thought were vile back stabbing vultures. Thankfully today she had to attend some ceremony at the temple which meant she wouldn't have to grace too much time with her noble ladies of court.

Sookie took another mouthful of food as she eyed a slave girl standing at the end of the table, with her head bowed and hands clasped in front of her, awaiting orders. She was a pretty young girl with long brown hair that was in a braid worn over her shoulder, just like every other human her skin was pale due to lack of sunlight. Sookie was pleased to learn the palace gardens held what was known as a sun spot, a hole in the purple cloud that allowed sunlight through. Sookie delighted in the opportunity she had to sunbath and work on her sun tan, she just didn't feel right without her tan, plus it was a little bit of pleasure she allowed herself in this barren and cruel world.

Sookie ate as she studied the girl who was patiently waiting for orders. She just didn't feel right with having slaves, especially after being one herself and knowing how they were treated. The whole notion of it seemed wrong, and the more she learned about it the more it horrified and disgusted her to know just how they were treated.

"What's you name?" asked Sookie of the girl, unable to stand the silence any longer.

The girl looked up through her long lashes, "Danielle your Majesty," she answered.

"That's a very pretty name," said Sookie with a smile.

The girl returned her gaze to the floor, "You are too kind your Majesty."

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Sookie.

The girl looked up instantly, shocked by such a request, "Your Majesty, I couldn't," she said with a hand going to her mouth.

"Oh," replied Sookie. "Well I'd very much like you too, it's not all that nice having breakfast on your own."

The girl looked at a seat not far from Sookie but hesitated in taking it.

"It's ok. I mean after all I said you could sit didn't I. And I am the Queen," said Sookie reassuring the young girl.

She took tentative steps towards Sookie, taking a seat a couple of chairs away from the new Queen. Sitting before the blonde telepath the slave named Danielle still refused to make eye contact.

"So how old are you?" asked Sookie.

"Twenty one your Majesty," answered Danielle.

"And how long have you been a slave?"

"All my life your Majesty, I was born into it," said Danielle.

"So you've worked here at the palace all your life?" said Sookie.

Danielle shooke her head, "No, I've only been here for five years. When I was old enough to work I was taken from my mother and put into a workhouse…"

"A workhouse?" Sookie questioned.

Danielle nodded, "They are factories where slave children work, helping to manufacture products."

Sookie gasped at the awful situation. The thought of children being taken from their parents to work in some factory mortified her. The blonde woman guessed they weren't nice places to work in, nor were they treated nicely.

Danielle shrugged, "It's quite common, children get in the way. At least in the work houses we're given shelter and are not a hindrance to people, but the work is hard. Any way I was there until my early teens when I was sold. My first master was a cruel one, but thankfully he had to downsize and didn't need as many slaves and after a few years I was sold to the palace and this is where I've been ever since."

Sookie could very easily imagine what Danielle meant by a cruel master, she had experienced one herself if only briefly. "You prefer working here then?" asked Sookie.

Danielle nodded, "Very much your Majesty."

"You know you don't have to keep calling me your Majesty, Sookie is just fine. To be honest I'm finding the whole your Majesty thing a bit weird," said Sookie.

"I couldn't do that your Majesty, you are Queen, it wouldn't be right to call you be your first name," said Danielle refusing to call Sookie by her first name.

"Oh I see," said Sookie. She took another bite of her food, "So what's this ceremony all about up at the temple that I have to attend?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It is a ceremony to lift the curse off the land. The Urah-tan are finally able to perform it, in hopes that it will appease the gods and they will forgive us humans of our sin, your Majesty," answered Danielle.

Sookie took another mouthful of food, chewed, then swallowed. "What do you mean sin, I've heard about it before, but no one has explained it too me."

"Long ago we lived in sin with vampires, your Majesty," spoke Danielle.

Sookie took her last mouthful of food and was just about to question Danielle further when the slave shot up out of her seat.

"You have finished your Majesty, I will clear this away for you," she said taking hold of the plate.

"Oh, um, thank you," said Sookie.

Danielle flashed Sookie a look of surprise, before clearing the table and scurrying away, leaving Sookie sitting on her own.

Sookie sat there quietly for a moment when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Sookie.

A red haired slave entered the room and bowed, "Your Majesty, Lieutenant Del-Lion awaits you in the reception."

"Thank you," said Sookie rising from her seat.

The slave bowed and left. Sookie entered her reception room and found the blue skinned guard dressed in his polished armour, long red cape flowing about his shoulders.

"Your Majesty," greeted Del-Lion with a curt bow.

"Lieutenant," replied Sookie.

"I am here to escort you to the temple for today's ceremony, I trust you are ready?" asked Del-Lion.

"Just give me minuet," said Sookie leaving the reception room.

She entered her luxury bathroom and rinsed her mouth out, she checked over her appearance, satisfied that everything was in place.

Sookie re-entered the reception room to find the waiting Lieutenant, "All set to go," she said.

Del-Lion held one of the doors open for Sookie before following her out into the hall. They walked along the vast halls, Del-Lion flanking Sookie's right as two guards followed behind them. Sookie found herself in the court yard where a black carriage awaited her, Del-Lion held the door open for her. Sookie climbed in and took a seat, closely followed by the Lieutenant; closing the door behind him he took a seat opposite the Queen.

As the carriage moved the pair sat in silence, this had been the first time Sookie had seen Del-Lion since she had been crowned. After ten minuets or so Del-Lion sighed.

"Permission to speak your Majesty," requested Del-Lion after clearing his throat.

"Of course," said Sookie.

"I never envisioned that this would happen, when I bought you I never thought this would happen," he said.

"And you think I did," replied Sookie.

Del-Lion shook his head, "No, I don't think you did. What happened, the day you were taken to be investigated, Father wouldn't tell me."

"Investigated," said Sookie raising her blonde eyebrows.

Del-Lion squirmed, "I take their methods were none too kind."

"No it wasn't, and I'm still very angry about what happened, I hope that you don't agree with what they did," said Sookie sternly.

Del-Lion shrugged, "It matters not what I think, what is done is done, and I was never in charge of your investigation, nor was I aware of it."

"You didn't know I had been taken by them?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion shook his head, "I noticed you were missing from my father's establishment, but he wouldn't tell me why."

Sookie huffed.

"What happened? Why did they take you?" asked Del-Lion.

"Some Urah-tan scumbag was trying to blame Français for a crime he didn't commit. I knew he didn't do it so I went to stop what was happening, and I exposed my telepathy doing so. Then everything came over all black, the next thing I knew I woke up in a cell where I was tortured for days just to prove I really am a telepath," answered Sookie.

"You shouldn't have intervened," said Del-Lion.

"What was I to do, let them take an innocent old man," protested Sookie.

"You should know that things aren't in favour of humans. An Urah-tan's word will always be taken over a human's. Your intervening would only make things worse," Del-Lion pointed out.

"You believed me, over Sollick," Sookie reminded the Lieutenant.

"I had reason too, and even then my hands were tied with what I could do," replied Del-Lion.

"What do you mean you had reason to?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion shrugged, "He had been reported before about selling slaves for sex."

"And," said Sookie wishing for the Lieutenant to elaborate.

"He was investigated, but nothing came of it," said Del-Lion.

"You mean he got away with it," spat Sookie.

"I suppose you could say that," said Del-Lion.

"How can you be so blasé about it? You know he's doing wrong and yet you're doing nothing," snapped Sookie.

"What am I to do, the institution is not in favour of humans, to stand against it is virtually impossible, regardless of whether it is right or wrong to do so," said Del-Lion.

Sookie huffed and shook her head.

"What happened to Français?" asked Sookie changing the subject before she became annoyed with Del-Lion.

Del-lion spread his hands, "I do not know, all I can tell you is that he is no longer in the service of my father."

Sookie's stomach dropped, she feared her actions may have damned Français's fate.

Del-Lion looked out of the window, "We have arrived your Majesty," he said climbing out of the carriage.

Del-Lion helped Sookie out of the carriage and escorted her up the steps, entering the open aired temple.

"The Queen!" called a guard before Sookie and Del-Lion entered the roofless hall.

Again the hall was packed with blue skinned Urah-tan just like when she had been crowned, they all rose from their seats and bowed. Sookie walked along the red carpet with Del-Lion at her right, Del-lion gave his hand to help her up the stairs to the dais where the throne was situated. Sookie took her regal seat as she watched the crowd of still bowing Urah-tan, Del-Lion stood to the right of the throne, hands clasped behind his back. Sookie watched the Urah-tan before her, wondering why none of them had returned to their seats.

Del-Lion leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You need to give them permission to return to their seats."

Sookie nodded.

"You may be seated," said Sookie her voice ringing clearly through out the temple.

The Urah-tan returned to their seats, facing the dais where the two huge statues of women holding a basin was. Sookie spied many priests on the distant dais, but one in particular caught her eye, his red robe identifying him as High Priest Du-Khan.

Du-Kahn walked to the centre of the dais, clasped his hands and bowed, "Blessed be the Queen," he said.

"BLESSED BE THE QUEEN," cheered the rest of the Urah-tan.

The High Priest held his hands aloft to silence the crowd.

"Today is a day to rejoice, today is the day we shall be able to perform the ceremony that will lift the curse from this land, restoring it to its former glory. Long ago this land was cursed because of the sin of humans, living in sin with wicked and evil vampires. They fornicated with these animals, drank their blood as narcotics…"

Sookie laughed inwardly at what Du-Khan said, did the Urah-tan really believe it was a sin to have sex with a vampire. If they did then they were hypocrites because she knew a group of women who enjoyed the company of vampires very much.

Du-Khan continued with his speech. "The humans cursed this land, but we came forward and showed the humans the error of their ways…"

Sookie wondered if showing the humans the error of their ways meant making them slaves.

Du-Khan's voice rang through the temple, "But we Urah-tan are charged with healing this land, we were given the knowledge of how to appease the gods in hopes they can forgive the humans and cure this land. With this sacrifice…"

Sookie's head snapped in the direction of Del-Lion, "Sacrifice, they're going to sacrifice someone?" asked Sookie in a hushed whisper, mortified at the prospect.

Del-Lion discreetly leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It is an animal they will sacrifice, not a human if that is what you are thinking."

Sookie nodded relieved that no one was going to be hurt, though she didn't feel too comfortable with an animal being sacrificed either. At least it wasn't a person, she thought to herself.

"The clouds part, bring forth the sacrifice," said Du-Khan.

Every one gasped, as excitement built in the room. Two gleaming men of silver appeared on the dais at the other end of the room, dragging the limp form of the sacrifice between them.

Sookie felt her breath catch, her stomach sink, and her heart rapidly beat. Even though she was the opposite end of the room there was no mistaking who the men of silver carried. She could not mistake the six foot four inches tall and blonde vampire they carried, all bound in silver chains.

It was Eric!


	25. So Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **So Now What?**

Sam Merlotte sat in a booth at Fangtasia, his elbows resting on his knees. He was accompanied by Jason Stackhouse, who looked like a fish out of water. Bill Compton sat at an opposite table to the shifter, nursing a bottle of True Blood. Pam leaned against the bar, arms folded under her chest as she regarded the three men before. Thankfully the bar was closed tonight; the female vampire didn't think she would want witnesses as she felt very close to letting loose with her temper.

"I'm pretty sure it was your duty to make sure news of this didn't reach the humans," sneered Pam at the two non-vampires.

"Now to be fair Pam, Tara is not easy to deal with, Jason did try," spoke Bill.

"Shut up Compton," spat Pam.

"Bill's right, I tried to keep Tara away, but she just wasn't having any of it," spoke Jason.

Pam glared at the brother of Sookie, the handsome man falling silent instantly.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about with Tara, she's smart, she knows not to go blabbing her mouth," spoke Sam trying to smooth things other.

It was then the door to Fangtasia opened, Tara entered the vampire bar accompanied with Lafayette and Arlene. Both Lafayette and Arlene were uncomfortable with being in the building, Lafayette due to his memories of being held in the basement, and Arlene due to never having been to a vampire bar before. Tara showed no such fear as she marched in, ready to fight her ground if needs be.

"What are Arlene and Lafayette doing here chere?" asked Sam.

"Because I told them what happened to Sookie," answered Tara with a toss of her head.

Pam was enraged. She was ready to blow; just one word and she feared just what she would do.

Bill shot up out of his seat, "I thought you said she wouldn't talk," he demanded of Sam.

"I thought she wouldn't talk!" protested the shape shifter in his defence.

"They're Sookie's friends they have a right to know what's going on," said Tara.

"Do you not understand we are trying to keep this low key," spoke Bill, his cool demeanour rapidly disappearing.

"Of course I know that, I ain't told no one else," spat Tara.

Sam buried his face in his hands, "That's not the point Tara, how could you be so stupid."

"You may not have told any one else, but there is nothing to say they will not," Bill explained to Tara.

"Or have the information glamoured out of them," added Pam.

"Look I don't want no trouble with you vampires, I ain't gonna say anything about your boss, I ain't gonna say any thing, all I wanna do is find Sookie," said Arlene.

"I'm with Arlene on this; I just wanna find my girl Sookie. I don't want any trouble, I know the importance of keeping quiet," spoke Lafayette refusing to meet Pam's eyes.

"You should not have been told," insisted Bill.

"Now hang on a second," spoke Arlene. "You may care about Sookie an' all, but we're her friends and we've known her longer then you, hell we probably even care more about her then you. I have just as much right to know what has happened to her as you do."

"Not only that it was fucking stupid keeping them in the dark," said Tara.

"How do you figure that one out human?" asked Pam.

"Do you really expect people to believe Sookie went on holiday without telling her best friends? If you want this half arsed story about Sookie's where abouts to float they need to be in the know," explained Tara.

"Tara does have a point," said Jason.

Both vampires glared at the road worker, causing him to fall silent yet again.

"What's done is done now, if they prove to be troublesome we'll just have to glamour them," said Pam to Bill.

The former civil war veteran nodded in agreement.

"So, now what?" asked Jason, wishing he remained quite when Pam arched an eyebrow at him.

"We try and find where that Porthole came from," said Bill.

"Any luck with that?" asked Sam.

"No," admitted Pam.

"Well I got something," said Tara pulling papers out of her bag and handing it to the vampires.

Pam looked it over, flicking the pages between her fingers, "And this is?" asked the female vampire.

"A weather report for that freaky arsed storm, when Sookie disappeared," explained Tara.

Bill took the report from Pam and looked over it, "What are we to do with it?" he asked.

Tara rolled here eyes, "I'd take a closer look if I were you. The weather report can't explain why they storm appeared, technically it shouldn't have. And that's not the only interesting thing, apparently lightening only struck twice that night, Sookie's place."

Pam and Bill glanced at each other.

"It's obvious the storm and the porthole are connected, you should be using this information to narrow down how the porthole got here," elaborated Tara.

Pam took the papers from Bill, folded them and put them in her handbag.

"A thank you would be fucking appreciated," said Tara.

Pam glanced at the mouthy best friend of Sookie, "Thanks," said the female vampire quickly.

Tara huffed and shook her head.

"Is that all we got to go on?" asked Sam.

"So far, yes," said Pam.

"What about the bond you and Eric share. I thought a maker child bond can be felt no mater what or where, can't we use that to locate Eric?" asked Sam.

"Fuck Eric, I wanna find Sookie," snapped Tara.

"Hoepfully Sookie is with Eric, they did get pulled through the porthole together," said Sam.

Suddenly all attention was on Pam, the female vampire shifted from foot to foot.

"I've all ready tried to find Eric through the maker child bond, but I can't sense him," she admitted.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"One of two things, either Eric is dead or…" answered Pam.

"Or where ever they are is blocking the bond between you and Eric," said Bill finishing Pam's sentence.

A thought occurred to the female vampire, "Have you given Sookie your blood?" she asked of Bill.

The vampire nodded.

"Enough to sense where she is?" continued Pam.

"Yes," said Bill with another nod.

"Are you able to sense Sookie?" asked Pam.

Bill shook his head, "No, I am in the same predicament as you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know i know, this wasn't that chapter you guys wanted, you wanna see what Sookie is going to do about Eric being sacrificed, but i couldn't resist teasing a bit, i promise i didn't laugh too much when putting this up. Don't worry, Sookie and Eric are up in the next chapter.


	26. A Halt in the Proceedings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Halt in the Proceedings**

Sookie sat there watching as Eric was secured to the post beneath the large basin held aloft by the stone statues. He looked so pathetic and helpless, in all the time she had known Eric never once had she seen him like this, she never imagined she would. To see him so weak and wounded was a first for her; the Eric she knew was ruthless, cunning, deceitful, resourceful and very, very powerful. He was one of the most powerful vampires she knew, Sheriff to area five in Louisiana, over a thousand years old, and now he was reduced to some frail creature about to be sacrificed.

"ERIC!" screamed Sookie without thinking.

A silence fell across the temple as all attention was now on the newly found Queen, who sat upon her throne.

"Eric!" she called again getting up from the throne and running down the steps.

She ran across the red carpeted walk way as best she could, "Eric," she called out while running.

The temple was filled with stunned gasps as the Urah-tan watched the blonde woman run towards the vampire that was about to be sacrificed.

"What are you doing to him?" demanded Sookie.

She gathered up her split skirt that was becoming tangled round her legs, and kicked off her high heeled shoes that were proving impossible to run in. Hushed whispers could be heard but Sookie ignored them as she ran bare foot up the stairs and onto the dais where Eric was being held.

"Oh my god Eric," gasped Sookie as she grabbed hold of the chains securing him to the post and tugged.

For the briefest of moments his blues eyes seem to recognise her, before glazing over.

"What the hell have you done to him?" asked Sookie.

"Is there something wrong your Majesty?" asked Du-Khan confused by Sookie's distressed state.

"Of course there is something wrong, you intend to sacrifice Eric," spat Sookie turning her head to face Du-Khan.

As she looked over her shoulder she spotted the gap in the purple clouds, allowing the sunlight through and moving rapidly towards them.

"Oh no," cried Sookie as she tugged even harder at Eric's chains. "We gotta get him away from the sunlight before he catches fire."

"But that is the idea your Majesty," explained Du-Khan.

"You're going to burn him," said Sookie, mortified by the idea.

"Of course, the sunlight shall set him on fire and his blazing inferno will set alight the holy oil above," said Du-Khan indicating to the basin above Eric's head.

Sookie looked horrified, before shaking her head and continuing to try and loosen Eric's chains.

Every one watched as Sookie struggled with the chains, mummers scattered around the room at the Queen's strange behaviour.

"Your Majesty, do you know this animal?" asked Du-Khan.

"Of course I know him, do you think I'd call him Eric and run up here for nothing," said Sookie.

"Your Majesty am I right to believe that this vampire is yours?" Du-Khan questioned further.

Sookie's head snapped round to meet Du-Khan, she fell silent. "Yes, he is mine!" Sookie blurted out after a moment or two.

"Oh," said Du-Khan taken aback by Sookie revelation, "We did not know he belonged to someone."

"Well now you do, and I demand that you let my vampire go," said Sookie.

"Are you are denying us use of your vampire for the sacrifice?" asked Du-Khan.

"No you can not use him for your sacrifice, now let him go," said Sookie.

"But your Majesty, we have been wait…" Du-Khan tried to reason.

"I said to let him go, that's an order Du-Khan," spoke Sookie in a steely voice.

Du-Khan's shoulders slumped as he reluctantly nodded his head, "Release the vampire."

Cries of disappointment and protest were heard through out the temple but Sookie ignored them. She tugged and pulled on the chains, but they wouldn't work loose, she looked over her shoulder, her heart racing as the sunlight drew nearer.

"Some one help me get him free," shouted Sookie.

A blue hand grasped the chains Sookie was working on, as she looked up to see who it was she recognised Del-Lion.

"You heard the queen, free the vampire before it is too late," he said.

Urah-tan guards surrounded the vampire working the chains loose, quickly unbinding them, until Eric was able to be moved from the post. Sookie and Del-Lion grabbed Eric and dragged him away, hindered by the fact Eric was too weak to walk and his large size.

"My Carriage," said Sookie.

Del-Lion nodded in agreement.

The black carriage was found where it was left earlier; Sookie opened the door leaving Del-Lion to support Eric. She grabbed Eric's ankles and hauled him into the carriage with Del-Lion's help, leaving the incapacitated vampire on the carriage floor. Del-Lion climbed in closing the door behind him.

Del-Lion opened a window that allowed him to talk to the driver, "The palace!"

The crack of a whip could be heard as the carriage lurched forward. Sookie closed the velvet curtains of the carriage, doing her best to keep the impending sunlight out, Eric could be heard groaning in discomfort. Sookie looked down at the blonde vampire and felt sick to see the state the silver had left his body in and the visible marks of the obvious torture he had been put through.

"It's gonna be ok Eric," she said trying to reassure him, unsure if he was able to comprehend the words she was saying to him.

Sookie looked up at Del-Lion, "Can't this thing move faster?"

Del-Lion opened the window to talk to the driver, "We need to move quicker, oh and use the undercover entrance for the palace."

Del-Lion closed the window to find Sookie holding the velvet curtains closed.

"Thank you," she said.

Del-Lion arched an eyebrow, but made no comment. He couldn't understand why she wanted to save this vampire; it was only a filthy vampire after all. But Del-Lion was curious to know how she could possibly have known this vampire; something strange was going on here.

The carriage pulled into the undercover court yard of the palace, with Del-Lion's help Sookie lifted Eric out of the Carriage and dragged him inside. Eric cried out in pain, but neither Sookie nor Del-Lion had time to be gentle.

"My quarters," said Sookie.

"Your Majesty…" Del-Lion made to protest.

"You heard me Del-Lion," spat Sookie.

Eric was dragged through the halls as quickly as was physically possible. Sookie had to ignore Eric's cries of pain, as she raced against the approaching sunlight.

They crashed through the double doors leading to Sookie's personal living quarters.

"Danielle, Danielle," called Sookie.

The young slave appeared within seconds.

"Close all the curtains immediately," ordered Sookie.

The young woman acted on her orders without noting what Sookie and Del-Lion carried.

"The bedroom," said Sookie leading the way to her bedroom.

Del-Lion and Sookie dropped Eric on the floor as Sookie made sure the heavy velvet curtains in her sleeping quarters were securely closed.

Danielle entered the room, "All the curtains are closed your Majesty, eek" screamed Danielle when she saw the vampire on Sookie's floor. Both hands going to her mouth.

"Oh for goodness sake stop that," said Sookie to the slave, "He's not going to hurt you, now wait outside my quarters and make sure I'm not disturbed."

Danielle nodded and dashed out of the room.

"You too," said Sookie to Del-Lion.

"Your Majesty I can not leave you on your own with this vampire, he's very old and potentially very dangerous," protested Del-Lion.

"For goodness sakes Del-Lion he's not going to hurt me, now go outside and help Danielle. I do not want to be disturbed until I say otherwise," said Sookie.

Del-Lion sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him. When she was certain Del-Lion was gone Sookie made to attend to Eric, who was groaning in pain and still bound in silver as he lay on Sookie's floor.

"Eric," Sookie called his name kneeling besides him.

He didn't respond.

Sookie looked over Eric, holding back her revulsion at the hideous and seeping wounds that riddled the old vampire's body. The obvious signs of his abuse angered her. She started to pull the silver from his body, the task remind her much of pulling off dried glue. She had to do her best not to gag at the smell of charred and burning flesh. Eric winced and grunted in pain as the blonde woman had to rip the embedded silver from his flesh.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way I can get it off," Sookie apologised.

Once all the silver was removed from Eric she sat back on her feet, waiting for his advance healing to kick in. She sat there watching, waiting for the visible wounds to heal them selves, but nothing happened. The wounds looked nasty, disgusting and painful; with no signs of improvement to be seen.

"Come on Eric," said Sookie, hoping that some how her words would coax him on to heal.

"Eric please I've taken the silver off," she said pleadingly.

He lay there gasping, his blues eyes barely focusing on her, "Hun-grey," he croaked.

Sookie could barely hear him, she moved in closer tucking her blonde locks behind her ear as she knelt closer to hear him.

"What was that?" she asked.

His eyes fluttered closed, "Feed… Me… please," he spoke in a strained whisper.

Sookie swallowed, as she realised they must have been starving him. She got up from her position, what was she going to feed him, they had no True Blood here, and she didn't think a rat was going to do much for him, not in his condition. She looked down on him, he looked in a bad shape, and she feared if she didn't do something soon he was going to die.

His blue eyes just about met her's, "Please," he said mouthing the word.

Sookie run out of the bedroom looking for something sharp, she opened and closed cupboard doors and draws. Finding nothing she ran into her study and found a letter opener; she tested the small blade on her finger tip, drawing a drop of blood. Deciding that it was sharp enough to do the job she ran back to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Sookie was shaking as she removed one of her gold and diamond bangles, she drew the small blade firmly across her skin, opening her flesh. She paused as she suddenly realised what she was about to do, she was about to let Eric Northman feed off of her. The vampire who coveted her so much was about to get a meal from her, Bill was going to be furious, but she had no choice. She had to feed Eric he was on the verge of death, and she needed his help to get out of here.

Sookie leaned in close to Eric, "Eric you gotta listen to me," she spoke.

His bleary blue eyes focused on her.

"Eric I'm gonna give you some of my blood, now I know you must be real hungry, but you can't take too much. Ok. I'm trusting you to be able to stop," she explained.

Eric didn't respond, he just lay there gasping.

Sookie chewed her lip, afraid of how much blood he would take in his condition, wondering if he would be able to stop. Sookie shuffled closer and cradled Eric's head in the lap, as she placed the open wound to his cracked lips. At first Eric didn't respond, Sookie shoved her wrist into his mouth, trying to encourage him.

"Come on Eric," she said.

She felt his tongue lap at the open and bleeding wound, then he started to gently suck.

"That's it," said Sookie.

Eric slowly came to life, pulling himself up into a sitting position and taking hold of Sookie's arm, holding her wrist to his mouth. His eyes opened, glazed over in pure animalistic hunger. His fangs sunk into her flesh as he drew on her blood.

Sookie cried in pain, "Hey not so hard."

But Eric wasn't listening as he was too far gone in his hunger for blood, snarling as he fed from her. Sookie huffed and gritted her teeth, she supposed he couldn't have helped himself; she would just have to put up with it. Positioned behind Eric as he fed she studied his back, covered with sores left by the silver that had burnt his flesh, she was unable to notice any difference.

Eric fed and fed, longer then for what Bill ever did. But Sookie decided that in his condition he would need extra, so she let him feed for longer then what she normally would have done, even though she wished he'd be gentler. After what seemed to be enough Sookie tried to pull her wrist away, but Eric wouldn't let go.

"Eric that's enough," said Sookie.

Lost in his feeding Eric didn't listen as he continued to drain her blood.

Sookie tugged more forcibly, but against a vampire over a thousand years old is wasn't much good, even in his weakened state.

"Eric stop," called Sookie, as she started to panic.

She braced herself against his bare back trying to pull herself free, but he was unmoveable as he refused to let go, growling as he continued to feed. Sookie could feel her energy draining rapidly, fear entered her as she realised he might not stop, might not be able to stop.

"Eric," she whimpered.

Still he didn't let go. He became messy in his feeding, blood trickling down her arm, only to be licked up like some savage animal. Sookie dreaded to think what the bite mark on her wrist would look like, as she cried in pain when he sunk his fangs in deeper.

Sookie's head began to spin, blackness entering her vision. This was fast becoming a dangerous situation for her. She steadied herself on his back as her light headed state worsened.

"Eric you have to stop," she murmured as darkness took over.


	27. Finally Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Finally Found You**

When Sookie started to come too she felt some one support her head and place something cold against her lips, when the cool liquid reached her mouth she swallowed, draining the object of its fluid contents. Opening her eyes she found herself in the four poster bed though she couldn't remember how she got there, as her eyes focused and she saw Eric sitting on the bed holding a glass of water. He lowered her head back to the pillow, he looked in better shape now that he had fed, though pink marks could still be seen on his pale flesh where the silver had been, however they were gradually fading.

Sookie pushed herself up into a sitting position taking the glass from Eric and emptying it. She didn't know how but somehow Eric must have come to his senses and stopped, placing her in the bed until she came too, she thanked the heavens for her luck. Eric took the empty glass from her hand and filled it handing it back to Sookie, who slowly sipped it now.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sookie.

"Better, you?" responded the vampire.

"Drained," replied Sookie sardonically.

Eric lowered his eyes, "Sorry, and thank you by way."

Sookie shifted her pillows so she could sit back more comfortably, "That's a first for you, apologising and saying thank you."

Eric shrugged, "I owe you my life," he said.

Sookie shook her head, "Eric what the hell is going on here, why was we dragged through that damn porthole?"

"I don't know," answered Eric coming to sit besides Sookie, "What happened to you when we were separated?"

"Well when I came to I was in this horrid wood, and obviously I couldn't find you, but I found this trail, I figured it had something to do with you so I followed it and ended up in this town called Common Vale where I was made a slave…"

"You were made a slave?" asked Eric.

Sookie nodded, "Yep, and let me tell you it's none to good. Humans here are treated like crap and virtually all of them are slaves. It's terrible what humans have to go through, believe me. Any way I was sold to this horrid Urah-tan…"

"Urah-tan?" Eric interrupted.

"The blue skinned people who are in charge round here. Apparently they can use magic. Any way I was sold to one and he was just awful. The conditions I had to live and work in were terrible, always getting beaten; he even went to sell me for sex to one of his customers. Any way this Urah-tan who had bought my services was trying to rape me, when something strange happened, I think I hurt him telepathically."

Eric arched an eyebrow, "Explain."

"I can't not really, I don't really understand how it happened, the only way I can describe it was that it was some kind of mind blast," said Sookie.

"Interesting," mused Eric.

"Tell me about it, any way I used the opportunity to escape but I ended up getting caught by the Urah-tan guard and meeting Lieutenant Del-Lion, and may I just say he's the only decent Urah-tan I've met, any way he believed me when I told him how terrible my first master was and he ended up buying me. Then I was working in his father's bar where I got friendly with some of the slaves that worked there. I discovered that one of the Urah-tan was gonna frame an elderly slave for stealing his money 'cos he didn't have enough to pay. I intervened and in doing so I exposed my telepathy…"

"That was clever," remarked Eric.

"Alright mister vampire sheriff, I know it was stupid but it's done now. Any way after exposing my telepathy I was taken to some prison where they tortured me for days, forcing me to prove I was a telepath and then the next thing they went and did was they made me Queen," continued Sookie.

Eric sat up straight, "Queen!"

Sookie gave a nod of her head, "Yep you heard me right, Queen."

"Why on earth would they make you Queen," asked the vampire.

"Well apparently many years ago there was an Urah-tan king who was a telepath but he got murdered and ever since then the Urah-tan have been without a monarch. However there is this prophecy they have saying that their monarch shall return and they shall recognise that person as they will be a telepath, just like the king that got killed all those years ago," explained Sookie.

"So they made you Queen because you're a telepath," surmised Eric.

"Pretty much," confirmed Sookie who finished her glass of water.

"Is there something to eat?" asked Sookie.

"I saw some fruit from where I found the water," answered Eric.

Sookie looked at him pleadingly.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head, grumbling her got up from his seat and exited the bedroom only to return seconds later with a small fruit bowl. Handing Sookie the bowl of fruit he returned to sitting besides her, the blonde telepath picked out an apple and took a bite.

"So humans are slaves in this world?" asked Eric.

"Yep, the Urah-tan really lord it over us humans, everything is in their favour, and they get the best of everything. Humans get squat even though they have to do all the work, and for some reason it's considered a good deal. And if you think the humans have it bad the vampires have it worse," said Sookie.

"Meaning?" asked Eric growing curious.

"They're considered nothing more then animals here. You got wild ones and you got tame ones…"

"Tame vampires," said Eric raising his brows.

"I know, it's weird, I don't get it myself. But the Urah-tan force unwanted slaves to be turned and they're able to keep control of them with collars. They use them as attack dogs or drain their blood for medical purposes, so I've been told. Some Urah-tan even keep them as pets," said Sookie raising her own eyebrows.

"Pets?" responded Eric with a note of disbelief in his voice.

"I know it's crazy, but I saw it with my own two eyes. Some of the noble women in my court have them. Actually it was how I got you out of the temple," said Sookie picking up another piece of fruit.

Eric turned his upper body so he was looking directly at her, "Sookie what did you do?"

The blonde woman took a sheepish bite of her second piece of fruit, "I kind of said you were mine," she admitted.

Eric flew off the bed with a rage buring in his eyes as he glared at her, "You said what!" his nostrils flared as he spoke.

"I told them you were mine, it was the only thing I could think of to get you out of the temple," said Sookie.

Eric leaned in close holding her gaze, "I do not belong to humans," he said threateningly.

"I know that, it's just a little lie I told to keep them from sacrificing you," said Sookie as she started to panic.

Eric sat back down on the bed with his arms folded, refusing to look at Sookie. "The indignity of it," he spat.

"Well it's not like you're really mine, it's just a little white lie until we get back to Bon Temps," said Sookie trying to reassure the vampire.

He said nothing, still refusing to look at her.

"It's not like I'm gonna carry on saying it when we get back, as if I'd want you any way," said Sookie.

Eric gave her an icy stare out of the corner of his eyes, she fell silent instantly.

They sat in a deadly silence. Sookie tentatively nibbled on her piece of fruit, she should have known he wouldn't take it too well with her claiming that he was hers.

"So what happened to you when we were separated?" spoke Sookie wanting to ease the awkward silence.

"I would have thought that was obvious," answered Eric.

"Oh come on don't be like that, we're in this together if you haven't all ready noticed," said Sookie.

Eric sighed before he turned to face her, "When I came through the porthole I had a welcoming committee ready to greet me, I was overpowered and held prisoner in the temple. There I was tortured and drained of blood for days on end until they decided to sacrifice me."

"They overpowered you, how on earth could they do that, you're over a thousand years old Eric."

"Silvermen," said the vampire giving a short answer.

"You mean those men with the silver coloured skin?" asked Sookie.

"Not silver colour, actual silver," corrected Eric.

"Really?"

Eric nodded.

Sookie shook her head, "So all this time you've been prisoner at the temple where they've been draining your blood."

Again Eric nodded his head.

Concentration came over Sookie's face, "How long have we been here, I think it's been about a month. That means they've been draining you for a month, Eric how on earth did you survive that?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't think I would have survived much longer, however they did feed me rats. It didn't do much for me, but it kept my blood levels up."

Sookie grimaced, "What's it like eating a rat?" she asked.

"Disgusting, horrendous, revolting, repulsive, filthy, sickening, vile…"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture," said Sookie interrupting the vampire sheriff before he could list more words.

"Why were they sacrificing me?" asked the former Viking.

"Well they got some crazy notion that if they can set a vampire alight under the basin and light the holy oil above it will please the gods and they'll lift the curse off the land," explained Sookie.

"The land is cursed?"

"Yep, I don't know if you noticed but very little grows round here, and there's very few animals too. All the rivers turned to this purple acid and there's this thick purple cloud blocking out the sunlight. It's not a particularly nice place here," said Sookie.

""Is all the land like this?" questioned Eric further.

"I think so, though there are places called sunfields where the sunlight can come through and things can grow normally, but I don't think there's very many of them," answered the blonde woman.

"Do you know how the land became cursed?" asked Eric.

"Not exactly, but it's claimed that the humans lived in sin with the vampires, like having sex with them and using vampire's blood as narcotics, and that's what apparently cursed the land" said Sookie.

"Hypocrisy, you have to love it. They claim humans lived in sin taking vampires blood and cursed the land, and yet here they are selling my blood on the side for the very same purpose," scoffed Eric.

"Well that ain't the only thing they're hypocrites over, I happen to know a few Urah-tan ladies who enjoy sharing their beds with vampires," said Sookie.

Eric arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you think they have vampire pets," elaborated Sookie.

Eric laughed to himself.

The pair sat in silence, taking in the information they had both learned.

"Oh," said Sookie, suddenly remembering something.

She climbed out the bed and ran over to the chest of draws and opened the top draw. Eric sat there watching her wondering what she was up to, when she returned to the bed she was carrying his eagle claw necklace.

"Here," she said handing him the claw.

Eric took his necklace from her and turned it over in his hands, "You found this?"

Sookie nodded, "Yep. Came in handy too."

Eric looked at her waiting for her to explain further.

"I used it to scratch some guy's face when he thought he could have his own way with me," said Sookie.

The vampire smirked at the blonde telepath's answer.

"Now that I finally found you I can give it back," said Sookie.


	28. What's the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **What's the Plan?**

"So what's the plan?" asked Sookie.

Eric leaned back on the bed, placing his hands under his head as he thought things over. Sookie stood there patiently, waiting for the vampire to hatch a plan. As she waited she studied the wrist she had given to Eric to feed from, there were several closed puncture marks, red in colour against her skin. Thankfully it didn't look as bad as she feared; Eric must have done his best to lick the wound closed. She looked about the floor and found the bangle she had discarded, putting the piece of gold jewellery back on she was relieved to see that it covered her bite marks, but only just, provided the item didn't move.

"The Urah-tan are magic users correct?" asked Eric, having not moved an inch from his position.

Sookie looked up as Eric's voice drew her attention, "So I've been told, and I've seen them use some kind of magic too," she answered.

"I think it's fairly safe to assume it was someone among the Urah-tan who opened the porthole; I also think it's fairly safe to assume I was the intended target. They were fully prepared to catch a vampire when I came through that porthole, also they needed a vampire for their sacrifice," said Eric.

"Well what about me, why did they take me?" asked Sookie.

"I don't think they knew you came through the porthole, we were separated on transition and also you landed somewhere separate to me. I also think if they knew you came from another world I doubt they would have been so willing to make you their Queen," Explained the vampire.

"But they made me Queen because I'm a telepath," pointed out Sookie.

"Yes but they believe you're a telepath from this world, I'm pretty sure it would be a different story if they knew you came through the porthole with me," said Eric.

"Ok. So they took you for their sacrifice, why? It's not like they don't all ready have vampires here. Why open a porthole to another world and take you?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know, you said there were wild vampires correct?"

"Yep," said the telepath with a nod.

"What do you know of them?"

"Not much, apparently the Urah-tan hunt them because they're dangerous. I think they live on the outskirts of society, attacking villages and towns for food," answered Sookie.

"From what you tell me it sounds like the vampires have a pretty pathetic existence here, I can not see that as always being the case, something must have happened for them to end up like this," said Eric.

"Probably, I don't think the Urah-tan have always been here. I was told they were sent by the gods to show the humans the error of their ways and lift the curse from the land," said Sookie.

"So the vampires' and humans' existence would have been very different to what it is now, it might work in our favour to learn more about the vampires and what happened here, it could help us pinpoint why I was taken" suggested Eric.

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Sookie.

"My guess is they needed an old vampire. They wanted the vampire to burst into flames and light the oil. A young vampire will not catch alight, they will just smoulder until there is nothing but ash, old vampires will burst into flame," said Eric.

"So you think there are no old vampires here?" questioned Sookie further.

"Maybe not, or maybe they are unable to catch them, it's why we need to learn more about what's going on. We also need to learn who opened the porthole and how," said the vampire.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked the blonde woman.

Eric looked at Sookie, "Our best bet is for you to use your telepathy."

"Just one problem with that, reading Urah-tan minds isn't that simple," said Sookie.

"Explain," said the vampire sheriff.

"Well some of them read pretty much like humans, some of them however have this barrier in the way, blocking me from their thoughts. I think it has something to do with the fact that they use magic," explained Sookie.

"You believe this why?" asked the vampire.

"Well I've always noticed the barrier with the guards, and I know for a fact that they use magic," said Sookie.

"Is there any way round the barrier?" Eric asked.

"I think there is. When I was being interrogated they always demanded that I read their thoughts, obviously I couldn't because of the barrier, but I found if I used my mind blast thing I could break the barrier. Also if I can put up shields to keep out unwanted thoughts then surely anything that can be put up must be able to be taken down," theorised Sookie.

"Do you have any idea on how to take down the barrier's with out using your mind blast ability?"

Sookie shook her head, "None," she admitted.

"Hmph, you're going to have to work on it, I can't have you mind blasting people to read their thoughts, it won't bode well for our discretion. In the mean time we're just going to have to pick up information the old fashioned way," said Eric.

Sookie nodded in agreement. As she stood there she suddenly noticed Eric's state of dress, all this time she had been standing here talking with a practically naked Eric Northman. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You know I'm gonna go get you some clothes," said Sookie.

Eric looked over his almost naked self before smirking at Sookie, "Sookie you disappoint me, I thought you liked my state of almost undress. I know I like yours."

Sookie gasped, before clenching her fists, "That's quite enough of that," she spat.

Storming out of the bedroom she closed the door behind her, hearing him chuckle to himself. She paused at a mirror in her reception room checking over her appetence, deciding she didn't look to bad she braved going outside her living quarters. She opened one of the double doors and found Danielle and Lieutenant Del-Lion waiting patiently.

Sookie looked at Danielle and smiled "Danielle do you think you could get Eric some clothes please."

Danielle curtsied, "Yes your Majesty."

"Thank you," said Sookie.

Danielle quickly walked up the corridor to fetch Sookie some clothes for Eric. Del-Lion looked over Sookie, his lilac eyes questioning but he remained silent.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant?" asked Sookie.

"No your Majesty, I trust everything is well with your vampire?" asked Del-Lion.

"He's doing better," answered Sookie.

"He looked rather starved to me your Majesty, he'll need feeding," said Del-Lion.

Sookie fell silent, unsure on what to say to the Lieutenant, she couldn't admit that she allowed Eric to feed off her. It was illegal to feed vampires human blood, being Queen she couldn't be seen breaking the law. Thankfully Danielle reappeared with the requested clothes and two sets of collars and cuffs.

"What are these?" said Sookie indicating to the metal items the slave carried.

"Your vampire's collar and cuffs your Majesty, I wasn't sure what one you wanted so I bought both types," explained Danielle.

"Well I don't want any," said Sookie.

"It is law that all pet vampires are collared and cuffed your Majesty," said Del-Lon stepping in.

"Oh," said Sookie. She didn't think Eric was going to take this well. "What is the difference between the two?" asked Sookie.

"One allows you to control your vampire with magic, the other will inject liquid silver into him should you need it your Majesty," explained Del-Lion.

"I don't want to inject silver into Eric," said Sookie sounding astounded.

"Your Majesty I suggest using the collars and cuffs that use silver, you are unable to use magic it will make the others practically useless to you," suggested Del-Lion.

"I don't want to inject Eric with silver, if he has to wear these I'll take the magic ones," insisted Sookie.

"Your Majesty you will not be able to control your vampire with these…"

"Lieutenant Del-Lion Eric is perfectly behaved; I do not need the silver collar and cuffs. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to Eric, I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day," said Sookie before she went back in to her personal living quarters slamming the door behind her.

Sookie shook her head; Eric was going to throw a tantrum. But what else could she do, by law he had to wear these cuffs and collar, she was posing that Eric was her pet and even though she was the Queen there was only so much leniency she could show him. She re-entered her bedroom and found Eric standing, arms folded and a stern look on his face, she guessed that he must have heard the conversation with Del-Lion.

"No," he said.

"Eric don't be like this, by law you have to wear them, and I did get you the ones that don't inject silver," said Sookie.

"I'm not wearing them," he insisted.

"Eric we have to pretend you are my pet…"

"No we don't," interrupted Eric.

"Eric you know how vampires are treated round here, if we don't pretend you're my pet you're gonna go straight back to that temple where you'll be drained until they sacrifice you," reasoned Sookie.

Eric shifted and turned his handsome face away from Sookie, "Fine, but I'm not wearing the collar and cuffs."

"Eric you have to, it's against the law if you don't," reasoned Sookie.

"You're the Queen, you can do what you want, you can refuse that I wear them" said Eric.

"There's only so far I can throw my weight about Eric, I've also got to uphold an image, I can't be seen breaking the law, you should understand this Eric, you're Sheriff of area five," Said Sookie.

Eric grumbled before taking the items out of Sookie's hands, "I'll act as your pet when in public, when we're in private you can forget it."

"Fine," said Sookie.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of while acting as your pet?" asked the disgruntled vampire.

Sookie shifted from foot to foot as she squirmed. "There is one thing," she admitted.

Eric gave her a poignant look, waiting for her to continue.

"You're not allowed to talk in public, as far as the Urah-tan are concerned vampires are animals and there for can't talk," she said chewing her bottom lip.

Sookie watched Eric's jaw set but the former Viking said nothing as he went into the bathroom to freshen up and change.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, Sookie flinched.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," said Sookie.

"It's only me your Majesty," came the voice of Danielle.

Sookie relaxed, "You can come in," she said.

Danielle opened the door and poked her head round, "I was wondering where you would like me to set up your pet's sleeping area your Majesty?" asked the slave.

"Oh," said Sookie looking round the bedroom.

She certainly couldn't let Eric sleep in the same room as her; there was no doubt in the blonde woman's mind that he would try something sexually with her.

"The sitting room will be fine," said Sookie.

"Yes your Majesty," said Danielle with a bow before she left.

When Sookie turned round she had found Eric had emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his black silk trousers and black leather ankle boots, the cuffs and collar were in place too. As she looked her pretend pet up and down she noticed that his trousers sat rather low on his hips, exposing his sculpted chest. He stood there with his arms folded leaning up against the door frame; Sookie smirked as it dawned on her just what position she now held over Eric.

"What?" asked the vampire.

"Nothing my little vampire pet, you just better be a good boy for your owner," she teased.

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you," warned the vampire.


	29. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Memory**

Sookie sat in her throne room atop her throne, dressed in royal blue with gold and pearls. Besides Sookie's throne Eric lounged back on a pile of silk cushions propped up on a single elbow. The tall, handsome, blonde vampire was the centre of attention among Sookie's court, as the noble Urah-tan women stared at him with unabashed desire. Lady Jen-Ella seemed very interested in Eric. Apart from the abundance of desire in the room much jealousy and envy filled the room, all directed to Sookie as she claimed ownership of the handsome and much desired Eric.

The day was long and awkward. Eric sat silently besides Sookie glancing about the room, every so often watching how the young telepath composed herself. Sookie didn't want to be here with the noble women, she didn't like them much and now that Eric was in the picture it made things more awkward. Not that it was the vampire's fault, neither Sookie nor Eric wanted to be in this situation, but they had to do this if they wanted to survive and get back home, unfortunately the envious women didn't help the situation.

The day had been long and uneventful, conversation sparse and broken between the Queen and noble women. However the day was about to take an interesting turn, when an Urah-tan guard entered the throne room. The blue skinned guard saluted and bowed before his Queen.

"Your Majesty," said the guard.

"Yes," said Sookie.

The guard rose from his position, "Your Majesty High Priest Du-Khan is here to see you and requests a private audience."

"Oh, ok," replied Sookie.

The noble women rose and bowed before their Queen, closely followed by the slaves that stood on duty. Eric remained besides Sookie, calmly watching the other members of the room leave. The guard stood there waiting, watching for something to happen; eventually the guard cleared his throat.

"Yes?" questioned Sookie.

"Your Majesty High Priest Du-Khan requested a private audience," said the guard.

"And I have granted him one," responded Sookie.

The guard looked towards Eric.

Sookie laughed, "Guard are you suggesting I need to kick an animal out of here. He's an animal, what exactly is he going to do, tell every one what will pass here between me and the High Priest. You seem to forget that vampires cannot talk."

Eric sat there calmly, in and emotionless and unreadable state.

The guard bowed again, "Your Majesty is correct, I shall send in High Priest Du-Khan."

"Thank you," responded Sookie.

The guard saluted and bowed before leaving the room.

Sookie looked at Eric.

The vampire gave her no words, he merely cocked an eyebrow. Sookie was unsure if it meant he approved of disapproved of her handling of the situation.

The double doors opened and a blue skinned clerk announced the entrance of the High Priest. Du-Khan entered the throne room, his red and gold robe billowing out behind him as he walked. The priest stopped in the centre of the room and fell to his knees with his blue bald head bowed.

"Your Majesty," said Du-Khan.

"High Priest Du-Khan," greeted Sookie with a smile.

Du-Khan silently remained on his knees. Sookie watched the Urah-tan priest waiting for him to rise.

"Permission to stand your Majesty," said the priest, giving the blonde woman a helpful nudge in how she should conduct herself.

"Oh of course, you can stand. I'm real sorry, I'm still new to this," admitted Sookie.

Eric shot Sookie a warning glance.

"Of course your Majesty," said Du-Khan rising to his feet.

"Tell me Du-Khan, why have you come here?" asked Sookie.

As she spoke she lowered her mental shields, to see if she was able to hear the thoughts of the High Priest. However just like the guards she found the High Priest's thoughts guarded by the barrier she seemed to come upon quite often. She started to try and find a way round the barrier without using her mind blast.

Du-Khan smiled, "I come to see how you are fairing your Majesty," said Du-Khan.

"Really," said Sookie as she continued to work on Du-Khan's shielded mind.

"Yes your Majesty, you seem to have regained some of your memory," prompted the priest.

"Memory," said Sookie distantly with a tilt of her head.

Eric gave Sookie another quick warning glance.

The woman tried to concentrate on lowering Du-Khan's shields and hold a conversation at the same time, but it was proving difficult. There was no doubt if she continued with her vague and flippant answers Du-Khan would suspect something was wrong. She raised her own mental shields and concentrated on the conversation before her.

"Yes, you seemed to remember having a pet your Majesty," said Du-Khan.

"You mean Eric?" asked Sookie.

"Yes your Majesty. You made no claim of having a pet before yesterday," answered Du-Khan.

"Oh well that's because I couldn't remember," said Sookie.

"But you remember Eric now?" said Du-Khan pushing for answers.

"Well yeah, when I saw him yesterday it came back to me that he was mine," lied Sookie.

"I see, strange that a vampire should belong to a human, your Majesty do you perhaps remember how you came to acquire your vampire?" asked Du-Khan.

Sookie furrowed her brows, "Not really, it's still all really hazy," she said.

Du-Khan gave her a knowing smile.

"All I can really say is that he kind of attached himself to me, and that he's very loyal and fond of me," continued Sookie.

Eric acted his part by giving Sookie a long lingering look of affection.

Sookie too acted her part caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, "I'm glad I found him, I would have been devastated if something happened to him."

"Of course your Majesty," said Du-Khan with a bow. "And your Majesty can remember nothing more?"

Sookie looked at Du-Khan, "No, nothing."

"I see, perhaps you shall remember more in time your Majesty," said Du-Khan.

"I would hope," said Sookie taking her hand away from Eric.

Du-Khan eyed the vampire suspiciously

"High Priest Du-Khan, just how exactly did you find my vampire?" asked Sookie.

"I'm afraid I can not answer, that information was not given to me. He was just presented to me as a worthy sacrifice your Majesty," answered Du-Khan.

"Oh I see, well was there anything else you needed Du-Khan?" asked Sookie.

"No your Majesty I require no more of your time," said Du-Khan.

"Well then I grant you permission to leave, I'm sure you have much to do," said Sookie.

"Thank you your Majesty," said the High Priest with a bow.

Du-Khan left the throne room and walked down the corridors and into the court yard where his carriage awaited him. He rode in his carriage back to the temple; he entered the building through the rear entrance and found his study, slamming the door as he entered the room. He poured himself a drink and swallowed it whole. There was a knock at his study door.

"Yes," barked Du-Khan.

An Urah-tan in a white and gold robe entered, he carried and long twisted staff carrying an orb in its claw like grip. The orb seemed to house a swirling gas of multiple colours.

"Du-Khan, we seem out of sorts," mocked the Urah-tan.

"What do you want Fel-Ton?" snapped Du-Khan.

The Urah-tan known as Fel-ton placed his staff in the corner before taking a seat in front of the desk and bridging his long blue fingers, "I came to see how your meeting went with our newly appointed Queen?"

"What do you think, she claims to know nothing, or should I say she can't remember anything," said Du-Khan.

"Did you expect her to admit the truth," said the Urah-tan in the white robe. "We both know how she knows the vampire. We bought the vampire here ourselves and since his arrival he has been in our custody, the only way she could possibly know him is that she knows him from where he originated."

"So that means she came through the porthole with the vampire," said Du-Khan pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously," responded Fel-Ton. "So tell me, how do you intend to retrieve our vampire?"

"There is nothing I can do as long as she is Queen she has every right to refuse to relinquish him to us. And it is fairly obvious he knows her, what with all the witnesses to her claiming him we would not be able to refute her ownership of him," said Du-Khan.

"Ha, she has no right to refuse us, she has no right to be Queen, she is not from this world. All you have to do is expose this truth and she will be removed from the throne and we will have rights to the vampire," said Fel-Ton.

Du-Khan shook his head in disagreement, "If we expose her as a foreigner to this world we will undoubtedly expose the vampire as a foreigner as well. If we do that he will not be considered worthy as a sacrefice, and we do not have time to find another old vampire."

"Then how will you get the vampire back?" asked Fel-Ton.

"My only options are to win the Queen's trust and reason with her to hand him over, or discredit her and remove her from the throne whilst relinquishing the vampire from her," said Du-Khan.

Fel-Ton rose from his seat and took hold of his staff, "Well I would hurry in doing so, the next opening in the cloud will be in six months."

With that the Urah-tan named Fel-Ton left. Du-Khan sat behind his desk massaging his head.


	30. Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Feeding**

"That Du-Khan was lying," said Eric fiddling with his collar in front of a mirror.

Sookie sat down on the bed slipping of her heels, "Will you stop playing with that, and how do you know he was lying?"

"He's a high priest, do you really believe he has no idea of how I was acquired," said Eric.

Sookie thought for a moment, "It does seem strange that he doesn't know," she admitted.

Eric turned to face her, "It's completely unbelievable that he doesn't know how I was acquired."

"We don't know for certain that he was involved Eric," said Sookie.

"Then read his thoughts, find out. I'll think you'll find I'm right," replied Eric with folded arms.

"That might prove difficult, I tried to read him today but I came up against the barrier again," said Sookie.

"Is that why you went all strange when talking to him?" asked the vampire.

Sookie gave a nod, "Yep, I was trying to lower his mental shields but it was hard for me to concentrate on doing that and talk to him at the same time. I had to give up before I spaced out too much and he noticed."

"Priests can use magic as well as the guards then?" asked Eric.

Again Sookie gave a nod.

"So he could have opened the porthole," mused Eric.

"He could have and so could many of others," pointed out the blonde woman.

Eric looked at her as though he was drawn out of a trance.

"So how do you think I handled being a Queen?" asked Sookie.

"Terrible," answered the vampire sheriff bluntly.

"What?" spat Sookie.

"You apologised too much for your actions," said Eric with a shrug.

"May I just point out I don't know the first thing about being a Queen," said Sookie in her defence.

"I know that. But if you keep apologising and claiming you don't know what to do people will pick up on it and try and manipulate you. It's a sign of weakness, you're a Queen, you can't appear to be weak. Not if you want to keep the position you're in, and believe me we want to keep this position we're in," said Eric.

Sookie sat silently as she sulked.

Eric walked towards the bed and leaned against one the poster beams, "However I must admit the way you dealt with the guard to keep me in the room and pointing out to Du-Khan you would be upset if anything happened to me was clever," said Eric.

"Least I did something right," said Sookie with a sardonic laugh.

"You're still a fish out of water though," pointed out Eric.

"What am I to do though, I didn't want to be Queen, they just made me Queen," stressed Sookie.

"Let me help you," suggested Eric.

"I don't get what all the fuss is over, I'm not even running the joint, I'm just a figurehead apparently," said Sookie.

"You're still a political player, even if you are just a figurehead. If you want to keep the political sharks at bay you have to accept my help," said Eric.

Sookie flung herself backwards on the bed covering her face with her hands, "This is a nightmare," she complained.

Eric raised his eyebrows briefly, "Yes, but it is to our advantage if we maintain the position were in."

Sookie groaned behind her hands.

Eric studied Sookie's figure as she lay on the bed, he did rather like the cut of her royal outfits.

"Sookie," purred Eric.

"What?" snapped Sookie, removing her hands from her face to glare at the blonde vampire.

"We need to discuss something," he smirked.

"That is?" she asked.

"My feeding," he said.

Sookie propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh god, I hadn't even thought about that. How are you gonna feed, there's no True Blood here. Vampires are fed rats here."

"I'm not eating a rat ever again," insisted Eric.

"Well you can't have human blood, it's illegal here. Plus I don't think you can risk glamouring someone to let you feed off them, nor do I think anyone will be willing to let you feed off them," said Sookie.

"I don't know about that," smirked Eric.

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

Eric looked at here smiling his award winning self assured smile.

It slowly dawned on Sookie that he meant her, "Oh no, you can't feed on me."

"Why not, I figure you would be the most willing," said Eric.

"Eric no! You can't feed off me, plus it's illegal," protested Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "Only illegal if you get caught."

"Eric have you seen what I have to wear, don't you think people will notice bite marks on my neck," said Sookie.

"Who said anything about biting your neck," replied Eric.

"So you wanna feed from my wrist," said Sookie sitting up straight and toying with a bangle.

Eric shook his head, "No it's too risky, you were barely able to hide the bite marks on your wrist from yesterday."

"Then where?" asked Sookie.

"Your femoral artery," answered Eric with a smirk.

"What! No!" refused Sookie instantly.

"It's the only place I can feed from where it will truly remain hidden," pointed out Eric.

Sookie shook her head and folded her arms, "No! you're not feeding from there, you're just gonna have to eat rats."

"Sookie we're in a dangerous situation, I need to be in top shape. To do that I need to feed on human blood. Rat's blood does little for me," explained Eric.

Sookie chewed her lip, "I don't know, Bill wouldn't be too pleased about it."

"Sookie you know it makes logical sense, and if Bill has half a brain he would understand," said Eric.

Sookie still hesitated.

"Sookie if you want half a chance to get home then I need to be at my most powerful, to do that I need to feed," Eric explained further.

"Why do I get the feeling you're getting more out of this then me?" said Sookie glaring at the vampire.

Eric smirked, "I won't deny it Sookie I'm going to enjoy myself immensely." He flashed her a grin with his fangs exposed.

Sookie fidgeted, "Fine, just hurry it up will you"

Eric knelt before Sookie. "Relax," said Eric.

"Eric just how am I meant to relax?" asked Sookie snappily.

"It's going to hurt if you don't," pointed out Eric.

"Eric you're about to feed from a very intimate area, relaxing is not an option for me," said Sookie.

Eric placed a hand on her bare stomach and pushed her down onto her back, "Lay back, relax. You might enjoy it," smirked Eric.

Sookie groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, covering her face with her arms, "Just hurry up will you."

She felt him push aside her split skirt and part her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs. He slowly started to kiss his way up her inner thigh, to the spot where he intended to bite.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sookie, still covering her face.

"Preparing you," he answered licking her skin.

"Just get on with it," insisted Sookie.

"It'll hurt," pointed out Eric as he felt the tension in her muscles.

"I want it over with," said Sookie.

"As you wish my Queen," he said sinking his fangs in suddenly.

Sookie gasped and groaned while her back arched involuntary. Eric was right, it was hurting, she was tense and the femoral artery was a sensitive one.

Eric drew the blood tenderly, stroking her outer thighs to get the tense woman to relax. When her sweet blood hit his mouth he wanted to groan in satisfaction, but he held back. He didn't want to anger her not if he wanted to carry on feeding from her while they were stuck in this strange world, and he certainly wanted to feed from her again. She was delicious, beyond delicious, there was a hint of something intoxicating about her and he wanted more. He hadn't noticed when he fed off her yesterday; he was too far gone in his hunger as his body instinctively and ravenously fed off her.

Sookie groaned in discomfort as she pushed herself back up onto her elbows, "How long is this gonna take you, are you deliberately taking your time, because this isn't too comfortable."

Eric pulled out, blood staining his lips, "If you think this hurts it will hurt even more if I were to feed quicker. Why don't you do your self a favour and try and relax."

Sookie lay back down and gripped the sheets, "Just get on with it."

He sunk his fangs back in, She gasped and shuddered in pain. Sookie tried to relax but the thought of Eric between her thighs made her tense up, the thought of her being caught doing something illegal made her tense up, the thought of what Bill would say made her tense up and the thought that she actually might enjoy it should she relax certainly made her tense up. She knew Eric was trying to work her body, they way he drew her blood, the way he stroked her things told her so, but she refused to give in.

She felt him withdraw his fangs and slowly and sensually lick her wounds closed. When he emerged his self assured smugness was written all over his face. Sookie huffed as she closed her legs, getting up she marched to the bathroom slamming the door closed.


	31. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Sharing**

Sookie awoke the following morning after a fitful night's sleep. Events of the previous day playing in her mind and haunting her dreams. She couldn't believe that she let Eric feed from her, and feed from her femoral artery no less. She understood why she had to do it, she knew it was necessary considering the situation her and Eric were in, but she still felt guilty. Eric said Bill would understand why they did what they did, and maybe that was true but it was still going to hurt, and no matter how much she tried to reason with her self the inevitable heartache she would cause Bill was tearing her up with guilt.

Eric hardly seemed fazed by their actions; in fact he seemed to positively revel in it. No matter how much logical sense it made for Sookie to feed Eric her blood, she knew the thousand years plus old Viking was gloating with success. As she sat up in her grand bed and looked about the bedroom she was relieved she hadn't allowed the former Viking to share her bedroom, he had argued the decision, naturally, but Sookie put her foot down on this detail, he wasn't getting another victory.

She got up, washed and dressed quickly; today she wore red and gold. She made her bed and then went out to the sitting room where she found Eric on a bed of furs, seemingly fast asleep. If she didn't know him for the merciless, conniving vampire that he was she would have thought him angelic right this second. He slept with one arm cushioned behind his head while the other was sprawled across his firm and sculpted stomach.

"Good morning Sookie," said Eric behind closed eyes.

Sookie flinched, "You're awake, I thought you were asleep."

"Dozing more like," said the vampire.

"Aren't you able to sleep?" asked Sookie.

Eric stretched and opened his blue eyes to look at Sookie, "Yes and no, I don't have the same compulsion to die each day like I do at home. But I am able to rest to some degree now that I'm no longer being tortured with silver."

"Why is it you can't sleep like you normally do in the day?" asked the blonde woman.

Eric shrugged, "I think it might have something to do with the purple cloud blocking the sun."

"I guess, I mean you've been up and about during the day and you've not caught on fire or anything," said Sookie pondering on the subject.

Eric looked the blonde telepath up and down and smirked, "I like the colour."

Sookie opened her mouth to object to Eric's comments before snapping her mouth shut, deciding not to enter the petty argument with Eric. With a huff she stomped towards her dinning area, taking a seat at the table. Eric followed the woman and sat before her as she glared at him with folded arms. Eric was about to further antagonise her when there was a knock at the door, causing the vampire to fall silent instantly.

Sookie rearranged her posture, "Enter," she called.

The slave Danielle entered the room carrying a tray of steaming food, "Good morning your Majesty." She said with a small curtsy, so as not to drop the tray.

"Good morning Danielle," greeted Sookie with a cheery smile.

Danielle laid the tray of food out in front of Sookie, "Your breakfast your Majesty."

"Why thank you," said Sookie.

Danielle looked up and smiled.

"I trust you slept well?" enquired Sookie.

Danielle nodded, "Very well, your Majesty is too kind for asking. Will your Majesty require anything else?"

Sookie shook her head, "No this will be fine, thank you."

Danielle smiled and bowed before making her way to the bedroom.

"Oh I already made the bed Danielle," called Sookie.

Eric cocked an eyebrow.

Danielle spun round looking stunned, "But your Majesty, I'm supposed…"

Sookie waved a hand, "Oh don't be so silly, I can make a bed."

Danielle chewed her lip, "I see," she said meekly. "Well in that case I shall leave you to enjoy your breakfast your Majesty," said the slave with a curtsy before leaving the room.

Eric gave Sookie a look; it was one of those looks you got right before someone started to lecture you about something.

"What?" said Sookie taking her first bite of her breakfast.

"You're too kind to the slaves," said Eric.

"What do you mean by that?" said Sookie taking another mouthful of food.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head, "All this please and thank you, making small talk."

"It's considered good manners Eric," said Sookie.

"Good manners directed towards the wrong people, you don't see any of the Urah-tan talking to the slaves like you do," pointed out Eric.

"Speaking from personal experience do you know how horrible it is to do all that hard work and not get a please or thank you," said Sookie.

"They're expected to do all this work, they're slaves, they're not considered as equals, and therefore they don't deserve such pleasantries," explained Eric.

"Well I disagree," said Sookie taking another bite of her food.

"Sookie such an attitude is going to get you in trouble," said the vampire.

"And why is that?" asked the blonde telepath.

"Sookie, you're Queen of the Urah-tan, and you're human, the Urah-tan already feel threatened by the fact you're human. If you start showing favouritism to humans they're going to feel even more threatened," explained the vampire Sheriff.

"Well that's they're problem, I'm not going to be rude to the slaves," insisted Sookie.

Eric muttered something inaudible to Sookie as he shook his head. The vampire got up and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Sookie to finish her food in peace. When he returned Sookie was clearing the last scraps of food from her plate, he sat down before her as she set her knife and fork aside and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"We need to talk," stated Eric.

"About what?" asked Sookie.

"You need to start taking my blood," he said without a hint of mirth or smugness.

"What?" questioned the blonde woman, unsure if she heard right.

"You need to start taking my blood," repeated Eric in the same serious tone he used before, emphasising the word blood.

Sookie gave a nervous laugh, "No," she said.

"Sookie," spoke Eric trying to reason with the woman.

"No!" shouted Sookie, standing up abruptly forcing the dinning chair to scrape out behind her.

"Sookie you need my blood," said Eric calmly.

"As if, you just wanna get more of your blood in me since you tricked me in Dallas," argued Sookie.

"Sookie it's in your advantage to take my blood," replied Eric.

"Don't you mean your advantage," spat Sookie.

"I won't deny that it is a certain perk for me, and eventually for you," said Eric.

Sookie clenched her fists, she really wanted to slap the arrogant vampire before her, but slapping a vampire that is over a thousand years old wasn't a good idea.

"Sookie you have to listen to reason, taking my blood is going to help you…"

"Oh you mean it's going to do more then make me even more sexually attracted to you," said Sookie sarcastically.

Eric grinned at her revelation.

She really wished she hadn't admitted she was sexually attracted to him. She folded her arms under her chest with a huff, waiting for the tall blonde vampire to continue.

"Sookie if you take my blood it's going to make you physically stronger, more alert. Also should any one attack you you'll be more resilient to attack as well as be able to heal faster," explained Eric.

"I don't get it, the whole point of you having my blood was to make you all super powered, why do I have to be super powered as well?" said Sookie.

"Because two is better then one. And if they set the silvermen on us I'm going to be practically useless in a fight," Eric explained further.

"I don't know Eric, taking your blood is going to have a lot of unwanted side effects, and Bill is going to be furious," replied Sookie, as she started to calm down.

"Sookie we're in a dangerous situation, we need to take every advantage we have. It's better to be safe then sorry, how do you think I've survived for over a thousand years," said Eric.

Sookie hesitated.

"Sookie if Bill were here right now he would be giving you his blood, he very probably would be asking me to give you blood as well due to the fact mine is stronger," spoke Eric as he held out a hand for her.

Sookie sighed as she took his hand and allowed Eric to pull her into his lap, her back facing him.

"What's going to happen when I start taking your blood?" she asked.

"You'll become stronger, your senses will be heightened…" said Eric as he unclasped one of his cuffs.

"I know all that," said Sookie interrupting the vampire, "I was talking about the bond between us."

"It will get stronger, I'll be able to sense where you are at all times, find you no matter where you go, I'll know instantly if you are in any kind of danger," explained Eric.

"And the sexual attraction I have for you will get worse," said Sookie finishing the sentence.

"Not from my perspective," replied Eric.

Sookie heard his fangs pop out as he bit into his wrists.

"Drink up my little Sookie," purred Eric as he offered her his bleeding wrist.

Sookie reluctantly took hold of the wrist, latching on to the open wound as she tentatively sucked the powerful blood into her mouth. She noticed that his blood was cold, the thought as to why chilled her to the bone. She tasted copper on her tongue as she slowly drank, but there was something else too, a rawness about Eric's blood that set his apart from Bill's.

Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head when she started to drink, his arousal instant as he repressed a groan daring to escape his lips. He wanted so much to place open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder, to grind his hardening length against her beautifully rounded bottom. But he feared to do so; no matter how much his body may have screamed at him to act if he pushed his luck sexually too soon she would balk, refusing to continue to share any more blood with him.

As Sookie drank she felt his hardness against her bottom, she wanted to squirm away but feared the reaction the friction would cause. She hated so much that they both wore silk right now; the thin delicate fabric didn't leave much to the imagination as she could feel the detailed size of Eric nestled between her butt cheeks. She was quite surprised at how well he contained himself, she knew too well how closely related sex and the giving and taking of blood was for vampires, she had to give Eric gold stars right now for his behaviour.

Deciding she had enough of Eric's blood she went to pull away, but Eric held his wrist firmly in place refusing to move it. Causing the blonde woman to swallow more of his blood, otherwise she would have choked. Sookie mumbled protests against the wrist that was lodged firmly in her mouth.

"That's not enough," said Eric in a strained voice.

Sookie struggled against his hold trying to wriggle free. Eric snapped his free arm round her waist holding her still. Sookie gave up fighting and swallowed the blood; the only way she was going to get out of this position was when he let her. Eventually he pulled his wrist away, and Sookie watched the wound close in a matter of seconds. She turned her head to glare at him as he licked the blood that had smeared around his wrist.

"What was that?" she demanded, with blood staining her lips.

"I wanted to make sure you had enough," replied the handsome vampire with a shrug.

"You just wanted to get as much blood in me as possible," spat Sookie.

Eric sighed, "Sookie don't be difficult."

"Eric I don't want to have more of your blood then what is necessary," said Sookie.

Eric gave her a poignant look, "Sookie I'm going to make sure you have enough of my blood for it to be truly effective."

"Well I just don't want you giving me more then what is necessary," stressed Sookie.

"Deal," said Eric, what Sookie didn't know was that he was going to decide how much of his blood was necessary for her to have.

"There's just one other thing," said Sookie.

"And that is?" asked Eric with an arched eyebrow.

"Well taking vampire's blood here is illegal," Sookie pointed out.

"Apparently, but I can assure you it goes on behind closed doors," stated Eric.

"Well the thing is when I've had Bill's blood, I look kinda different, like more radiant I suppose, how are we gonna deal with that, what if the Urah-tan put two and two together and realise what we're doing," said the blonde woman sitting in Eric's lap.

Eric thought for a moment before speaking, "I think it's only the Urah-tan that illegally takes vampire's blood, I don't think they are aware of the side effects vampire's blood has on humans. If any one does say anything just say you've been doing a lot of sun bathing."

Sookie contemplated Eric's words before she set a steely gaze on him, "Can you let go of me now."

Eric smirked before he removed his arm from her waist, letting her up to go into the bathroom to wash the blood from her lips.


	32. A Small Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Small Request**

Sookie sat in her throne room, Eric had his usual seat of cushions besides her throne as he lounged quietly and indifferent. The memory of what she had done earlier that morning still troubled her; she wondered how quickly it was going to take effect. She already noticed her hearing was more acute as she feared what would happen to the bond she shared with Eric. She was just going to have to fight the unwanted effects which taking Eric's blood would cause; she had been doing a good job so far. But that was against a few small drops, now she had much more of his blood and who knew for how long she was going to be taking it. She understood the benefits of taking Eric's blood, and really and truly she had no choice, but she was still afraid of what was going to happen between her and Eric, how it would affect her and Bill.

Thankfully the noble women in her court today were quiet; she didn't feel like talking as she was lost in her thoughts. The Urah-tan women were happy to ogle the blonde vampire that sat quietly besides her. Eric paid them no interest, though she was certain he was aware of their attention upon him. She wondered what he thought of it, she wondered if he minded such blatant attention, or if he secretly gloated about being so desirable. Knowing Eric he was probably in the high heavens of smugness about his current desirability.

Sookie cleared her head and thought about the conversation she had earlier with Eric, it seemed the vampire Sheriff didn't approve of how she composed herself as Queen. Eric had a far greater understanding on what was needed to be done, he was far more experienced then her at politics. But could she be expected to act the same, she wasn't like Eric, he was cunning and ruthless and she just didn't have it in her to be like that. Also the longer she found herself as the Queen the more she learnt about how things were handled politically, she honestly could say she didn't like what she saw. The whole underhandedness of it sickened her, people always plotting behind other people's backs to get what they want, manipulating people for political gain without a regard for the moral consequences of it all disgusted her. Why couldn't they just be honest and fair, she already knew the answer as Eric would kindly point out, it would make people vulnerable. She knew Eric would advise her on what to do and she was grateful for his help, he had a lot of experience and knew what he was talking about. But she just didn't think she could find it in her to be so callous, when she found it so morally wrong to do so, could she really put aside her morals because the political game told her to do so.

Sookie felt like sighing but was unable to do so should it draw unwanted attention to herself. She looked at Eric, the blonde vampire returning her gaze his expression unreadable. She wanted to talk to him but in present company he was forced to keep quiet, she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to the double doors of her throne room, staring blankly at the heavy wood.

As she gazed into nothingness she began to sense something telepathically, even though her shields were raised. There was a shielded mind behind the double door; Sookie presumed it was a guard stationed outside. An idea popped into her head as she wondered whether it was a good idea to start practicing on lowering the barriers that kept certain Urah-tan minds closed to her. Now seemed like a good time, no one was talking to her so she didn't have to worry about maintaining a conversation; it was unlikely any one would notice her spacing out.

Sookie focused on the shielded mind behind the door, concentrating on the shields, picturing them in her mind. She saw the barriers, clear glass shimmering before her. It was then she realised she was seeing the barriers, not picturing them in her mind but actually seeing them before her. It dawned on her she was no longer in her own mind but in the outskirts of the Urah-tan guard's mind, standing outside the door. Sookie felt herself panic; she didn't know how she had done this. She wanted to get back into her own mind, scared that she might not be able to. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself back into her own mind, when she opened her eyes she was staring at the throne room door.

Sookie kept herself composed, even though her heart was racing and her muscles vibrated internally with repressed shudders. Her palms were sweating as she gripped the armrests of her throne, she looked around the room, no one was paying her any attention, not even Eric. As she calmed herself she began to wonder what had just happened, had she really left her mind and entered someone else's. She was scared; she didn't understand what was happening to her, first the mind blast ability, now being able to leave her own mind telepathically.

Sookie wished she was able to talk to someone about this, have someone explain to her what was going on. But who could possibly advise her, she knew no other telepaths, who could she trust with such a secret. Sookie didn't have time to worry about such things now, she had to work on lowering the mental shields that kept her out of other's mind, she had to do it if she wanted to get home. All she had to concentrate on right now was getting home.

She breathed in deep and focused once again on the shielded mind, seeing the glass like barriers. Sookie wondered what she must look like sitting on her throne, all the motor's running but no one driving. Sookie shook her head she had to work on the task at hand; she had to learn how to get in someone's shielded mind. She studied the shield before her, her brow furrowing in concentration.

Her surroundings around her were strange; she was surrounded by a white mist, a shimmering glass barrier before her stopping her going forward, the palace corridor behind her. She looked out at the corridor; it looked the same as it always did all grand with its marble floors and exquisite decorations. However there was something different, it was as though she was looking at the corridor through someone else's eyes, and then again she was.

Sookie turned her attention back to the shield. She didn't know how she was going to get round it. She thought of how she raised and lowered her own shields, she looked at the shield before her and envisioned it lowering. She concentrated and concentrated, and for a moment she saw the shield ripple. She concentrated even harder; the shield rippled again but then fortified its self against her attack, causing Sookie to recoil backwards. Sookie huffed and chewed her bottom lip, this was not going to work, and she probably was going to cause and unwanted mind blast.

There had to be some way round the shield. She travelled around the shield, floating through the outskirts of the mind as she moved. When she came to a door, Sookie was starting to find this all very strange but she persisted in her quest. Maybe this was how she was to get into the shielded minds; she had to find the backdoor that would let her in so to speak. She reached out for the door handled and twisted, but the door wouldn't move. She twisted the door handle over and over, pulling and tugging on the door to open it. It was then she sensed something, the Urah-tan whose mind she was in was in discomfort, as he seemed to have a headache coming on.

Sookie wondered if the headache the Urah-tan was suffering from was because of her presence, was he aware she was there, was she being too rough. The headache only seemed to come on when she started bombarding the door, perhaps she was being to rough, she had to be more careful otherwise she would cause unwanted harm or damage.

She looked down at the door and noticed something, a keyhole, the door was locked, that's why it wouldn't open. Sookie scratched her head how was she going to unlock the door, she had no keys. She then noticed lock picking tools by her feet; she bent down and picked the small apparatuses up, having no clue on how to use them. Falling to her knees she inserted the tools into the small keyhole, working the lock, hoping to hear or feel the lock give. After what seemed like several minuets the blonde telepath felt herself growing frustrated at her lack of progress, she just didn't know how to pick locks. Then she heard a sound like brick work crumbling. Looking up and around the shield barring her way, she noticed that it had changed from a solid shimmering glass shield, to a wall of shimmering glass bricks.

Sookie heard the sound that had caught her attention again and looked to the side, seeing two of the glass bricks crumble and fall from place. She found her self grinning from ear to ear as she crawled on hands and knees to the weak point in the shield. Obviously the guard wasn't very good at maintaining his mental shields. She reached out to the fallen brick and pulled it aside and then took another glass brick and pulled it out, making the exposed hole bigger. As she worked on making the hole larger she saw a glimpse of the Urah-tan's mind she was invading as he pondered on how much longer his shift was as he was getting hungry.

Sookie's grin broadened at her little success as she further worked on the wall, when suddenly she felt someone stroke her arm. She looked down at her limb and saw no signs of someone touching her, but she was certain she could feel someone caressing her. Her concentration was broken as she suddenly felt a rushing sensation around her pulling her backwards. The next thing she knew she was looking into Eric's eyes, his fingertips brushing her forearm.

"Your Majesty," said Lady Jen-Ella.

Sookie turned her head to speak with the noble woman, "Yes?"

"Is everything ok your Majesty?" asked the Urah-tan with fake concern.

"Oh yes everything is fine, I was miles away there, did you say something?" asked Sookie.

Jen-Ella smiled "I was asking how your Eric is settling in."

Eric removed his hand from Sookie's arm.

"Oh just fine, he likes his bed," said Sookie.

She felt triumphant with the last comment; she knew Eric was going to hate it.

"I see that the collar he wears is magically controlled, I never knew your Majesty was able to do magic," said Jen-Ella with a certain scepticism.

Sookie felt herself mentally hit a brick wall, she wasn't prepared for this, why hadn't she figured out what to say when people questioned her choice of collar for Eric. The blonde woman didn't know what to say, she really wished Eric was able to advise, she was certain this was some political game. But Eric was unable to guide her right this second; he was forced to remain silent, even though Sookie really needed the vampire sheriff's help right now. She was just going to have to do this on her own; she hoped she didn't look too much like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sookie smiled coyly, "Well as you know Lady Jen-Ella I am gifted."

Jen-Ella smiled at this.

Sookie continued, "And if needs be I have ways of controlling Eric, but normally I don't have to. Eric is such a good boy."

Sookie added the last statement to rub salt in Eric's already wounded ego. She looked down on Eric and smiled, the vampire's expression unreadable, though she already knew he was fuming inside.

"He's certainly very handsome your Majesty," said Jen-Ella.

Sookie picked up on the note of desire in the noble woman's voice.

She turned her attention back to the noble woman, "I suppose," she replied rather flippantly.

Yep, Eric was definitely going to be mad, and was most likely going to berate her later for her comments. But Sookie decided that seen as though he was drinking her blood and giving her his, she was entitled to a bit of fun. And after all Eric thought she should act the part of Queen, well she was a Queen with a pet vampire, she had to make it convincing he was her pet.

"Many are very envious of your pet your Majesty," said Jen-Ella with a laugh.

Sookie returned the laugh, "Of Eric, how absurd."

"I myself would very much like one such as Eric, I mean that as a compliment your Majesty," said Jen-Ella.

Sookie smiled.

"I pray forgiveness should I offend in asking your Majesty, but I was wondering if I would be allowed to pet, Eric," asked Jen-Ella.

Sookie's eyes widened slightly, "You want to pet Eric?"

This had the blonde vampire's attention, as he looked from the Urah-tan woman to Sookie.

"Only if I have your Majesty's blessing," said Jen-Ella.

"Oh, my…" Sookie floundered for words.

Jen-Ella sat there smiling, waiting for an answer.

Sookie looked at Eric, his blue eyes demanding that she resolve the situation quickly.

Sookie turned her head to meet Jen-Ella's gaze.

"Lady Jen-Ella, I'm sorry to say… but Eric doesn't like to be petted," lied the blonde woman.

"He doesn't," said Jen-Ella, shock evident in her voice.

"No, he really doesn't," said Sookie.

The blonde telepath had a sense that Eric would later demand to know what petting meant.

"I see, that is a disappointment," said Jen-Ella doubtfully.

"Isn't it," replied Sookie.


	33. The Second Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **The second Feeding**

The bedroom door had only just closed and Eric was ready to go into a full blown rant.

"I demand to know what petting is," said the vampire folding his arms over his bare chest.

Sookie sat on the edge of the bed removing her high heeled shoes. Wiggling her toes once they were free. As pretty as the shoes were, wearing them all day and every day was a pain.

"Trust me you don't want to know," answered Sookie.

"Yes I do," demanded Eric.

Sookie sighed as she started to remove her earrings, "It's basically means having sex or conducting in sexual activities with vampire pets."

Eric flinched at this, "And you said I didn't like it!" his eyes blazed and his nostrils flared.

Sookie started to remove the rest of her jewellery, "Well what else was I suppose to do, pimp you off to that vile woman. Here you go Lady Jen-Ella have a roll in the hay with Eric; I'm sure you'll have a good time he's over a thousand years old. Unless of course that's what you wanted."

"No," said Eric instantly putting his hands up.

"That's what I thought," said Sookie.

"How did you learn about this petting any way?" asked Eric.

"Vaughn told me," said the blonde woman with a shrug.

"Who's Vaughn?" questioned the vampire further.

Sookie stood up and put her jewellery away, "Jen-Ella's favourite pet vampire."

"I thought vampires couldn't talk, how was you able to talk to him?" said Eric.

Sookie sat back down on the bed, "When I was offered to pet him, we spoke when we were alone."

"Offered to pet him," said the vampire wanting more of an explanation.

"The noble women got their pet vampires to put on a display for my entertainment, Vaughn seemed to take a liking to me so Lady Jen-Ella offered to let me pet him," said Sookie with another shrug.

"And you accepted," said Eric, anger rising in him.

"Well I wanted to talk to him and find out what was going on, plus I didn't know what petting meant at the time," said Sookie in her defence.

"I would have thought it was obvious what it meant," spat Eric.

"Well you didn't know what it meant, it's why you had to ask me," retorted the blonde woman.

Eric fell silent at this statement, though he continued to glare at Sookie.

"Any way I don't know why you're getting so worked up over it, it's not like I did anything with him, and any way it's not as if I'm yours so what I do is none of your business," said Sookie.

"That's not the point," replied Eric.

"Oh get over yourself, you're just in a bad mood because I had to pretend you were my pet earlier," said Sookie.

"Pretend I was your pet, you humiliated me. He likes his bed, and, he's a good boy. I'm not some fucking dog," snapped Eric.

"Well you know what Eric, that's how vampires are treated round here. And if you wanna keep from being sacrificed we gotta make it look real that you really are my pet," said Sookie.

"You were over acting on purpose," replied the vampire sheriff.

Sookie rubbed her eyes, "Fine, I had a little fun at your expense, but you're getting to feed off me and give me your blood, don't tell me you're getting nothing out of it. So yeah I think I'm allowed to over act a little"

"You won't do it again," commanded Eric.

"Or what, you'll kill me. I seem to remember you need me alive, who else are you gonna feed off, and you need my telepathy to help get you out of here," said Sookie.

"I mean it Sookie, I don't take well to such behaviour," warned the vampire.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll ease up on the good boy remarks."

Eric muttered something under his breath and shook his head before regarding the blonde sitting before him. "What happened earlier?" asked Eric.

Sookie tilted her head, confused by what the blonde vampire meant.

"When Lady Jen-Ella first tried to speak with you, you weren't answering," said Eric.

"Oh," replied Sookie when realization set in, "I wasn't there," she said with a slight shrug.

"What do you mean you wasn't there, I was sitting right next to you," said Eric.

"My body was there, my mind wasn't," said Sookie.

Eric looked at her with apprehension, "Explain," he demanded.

"There was a guard outside the throne room door, seen as though no one was talking I thought I'd try and work on the barrier problem, well I was in his mind, well the outskirts of it, I was in there trying to take down the barrier," said Sookie.

"I don't understand, what do you mean you was in his mind," replied Eric.

"My mind was no longer in my own body, it was in his, I could even see what he was seeing. I can't explain it any more then that," said Sookie calmly.

Eric was surprised with how calm and indifferent she was about this new development.

"Sookie do you not understand the importance of this, do you not realise this is a huge development," stressed the vampire Sheriff.

"Of course I understand that, but I don't know what's going on here Eric. This whole mind blast thing and what happened earlier today is scaring the crap out of me, I don't know what's going. My telepathic powers are growing, and I don't understand why, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm running blind here hoping to God something doesn't go wrong. This is all new territory for me and I don't know what I'm doing, I've got no one to teach me, no one to help me. And I don't need you on my case because there is fuck all you can do," said Sookie with a huff at the end of her rant.

Eric fell silent, averting his eyes from Sookie as he leaned up against the door, thinking over what she had revealed to him. Sookie's powers were certainly growing, yet he was unsure if it was a natural growth or a side effect of having vampire's blood. What if she learnt how to do something similar to a vampire's glamour, what if she were able to penetrate vampire minds. The old vampire had always thought of Sookie as a valuable tool, but was she now becoming a weapon against vampires. He couldn't afford to worry about this right now, there was no doubt Sookie's growing powers were going to need serious consideration when he got home, right now however he needed her telepathy to help him get home.

"I need to feed," said the vampire changing the subject.

"Already, you only fed yesterday," replied Sookie.

"I need to feed daily if I'm to maintain my peek," said Eric.

"Oh, well ok," said Sookie.

She shifted up the bed pulling her skirt aside and spreading her legs partially; laying back she closed her eyes and waited for Eric to do his thing. Within seconds of positioning herself she felt his hands on her, gently stroking her outer thighs. He placed butterfly kisses on her inner thigh kissing his way upwards, his kisses changed to opened mouth kisses sucking sensually on the sensitive flesh. When he reached his feeding point his tongue swirled the soft flesh, kissing, sucking, nibbling and licking the place he intended to bite. All the while his fingertips stroked her outer thighs, even going so far up as caressing the sides of her hips and stomach.

Sookie decided not to complain about Eric ministrations, letting him relax her, she was keeping her eyes closed though. Last time Eric done this it had hurt, and she didn't feel like going through with it again if it was going to hurt all the time. She wasn't doing anything wrong; she had to remind herself of this fact. She had to let Eric feed from her, and from the point where he fed, she had no choice. And if this was something she had to do regular there was no point in her being in pain with it, it's not like she was letting him do anything else so there was no point in her feeling guilty.

As she relaxed Sookie parted her legs further allowing Eric better access, the vampire took this as his cue to sink his fangs in, gently slipping them into the soft flesh. Sookie's back arched as she gave a small grunt of pain, she kept her eyes closed and let Eric relax her, gently taking her blood. As her body returned to its relaxed state the pain faded and Sookie began to wonder why Bill had never fed from her femoral artery before, she knew it was a favourite for vampires. As she lay there she felt rather disappointed, had Bill never wanted to do this to her, and if so why. She couldn't understand why he didn't, it's not like it was horrible, in fact it was rather nice now that she was relaxed.

Sookie's eye's shot open, her face frowning as she realised she was enjoying it, she couldn't do that. Relaxing so it didn't hurt was one thing, but she couldn't enjoy what Eric was doing to her. She was doing this out of necessity, if she started enjoying it then there would be another reason why she was doing this, and she wouldn't betray Bill that way. It was already bad enough with what she had to do; she wasn't going to make it worse.

Sookie groaned and gave a small shudder of pain as her body ceased up, Eric growled in frustration at this. The blond woman looked down to see Eric feeding with his eyes closed. One hand stroked her hip while the other worked her outer thigh in a desperate bid to get her to relax again. His tongue worked the wound his fangs were inserted in as he slowed his drawing on blood, but his efforts were not working as the woman refused to relax, whimpering in pain. The vampire took a few more long draws of her blood, causing her to gasp and cry in pain. Withdrawing his fangs he licked the wound closed and looked up to find Sookie perched on her elbows looking at him, he gave her a smirk.

"Is that it?" she panted.

"For today yes," he said standing up and moving away from her.


	34. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I would just like to for warn everybody that from this point onwards the content of this story will be more mature. As stated in the first chapter this is a M rated story for a reason, there will be sexual content in this story, as well as language, gore, violence and horror. If you don't like any of the listed please note that you have been warned about this and may be best advised that you don't read this story. From this point onwards the more mature content of this story has just turned up a notch then what has been previously written, so please note you are being for warned. On a lighter note i would like to say thankyou for all the reiviews, i love reading you comments and it means a lot that you take the time to review. I would also like to thank all the people who favourite, add to alert and read this story, i just can't believe how popular this story has been, and i'm so honored by every one taking the time to read it.

**Author's Note:** I would just like to for warn everybody that from this point onwards the content of this story will be more mature. As stated in the first chapter this is a M rated story for a reason, there will be sexual content in this story, as well as language, gore, violence and horror. If you don't like any of the listed please note that you have been warned about this and may be best advised that you don't read this story. From this point onwards the more mature content of this story has just turned up a notch then what has been previously written, so please note you are being for warned. On a lighter note i would like to say thankyou for all the reiviews, i love reading you comments and it means a lot that you take the time to review. I would also like to thank all the people who favourite, add to alert and read this story, i just can't believe how popular this story has been, and i'm so honored by every one taking the time to read it.

* * *

Not From Here

 **Dreaming**

 _Sookie stood before Eric wearing the red outfit, with her hands placed firmly on her hips._

 _The tall blonde vampire was on his knees, silent, his blue eyes full of lust as he smirked at her._

" _You've been a very bad boy," said Sookie._

 _Eric gave her an innocent and pleading look, but still remained silent._

" _Don't think that look is going to work on me," spat Sookie._

 _The smirk soon returned on the silent vampire's face._

" _Just what am I going to do with you?" continued Sookie._

 _Eric roamed her body lustfully with his eyes._

" _I should punish you for what you did," said Sookie leaning forward giving the vampire a good eyeful of her cleavage._

 _The vampire appreciated the sight of her breasts in the small amount of fabric that was considered a top._

" _I hope you have a good way to make up for what you did, because you've been a very bad boy," said Sookie._

 _The vampire grinned. Moving faster then the human eye could see he stood up and grabbed Sookie's hips pulling her smaller body to his, landing his lips atop of hers. They kissed passionately, tongues mating as they claimed each other's lips. Sookie wrapped her arms round Eric's neck as her fingers scrunched in his blonde hair, pulling herself closer to the vampire. When Sookie needed air the vampire pulled away, staring into the eyes of the panting woman, grinning silently._

 _Sookie pressed her lips together and sighed, "That's a good start, but you got a lot to make up for."_

 _Within a blink of an eye she was on her back in the middle of the large four poster bed, Eric atop of her nestled between her knees. Kissing her neck his hands were everywhere and anywhere on her body. Sookie eye's fluttered closed as she clawed the firm muscles of his back, feeling them ripple beneath her fingertips._

 _Eric kissed his way from her shoulder, up her neck and along her jaw line to claim her mouth once again. His strong hands found the straps of her top, tearing them and yanking down the red silk bra exposing her breasts. His hands massaged the flesh, tweaking and pinching the tender nipples. Sookie pulled her mouth from his and gasped at the sensation._

 _Wet open_   
_mouthed kisses trailed down her neck to find her shoulder and collar bone, biting and sucking the golden flesh with each kiss. Moving a hand from her breast to tease her inner thigh his mouth latched onto the exposed nipple biting and flicking it with his tongue, all the while his other hand worked the other breast. The hand between her thighs stroked her silk covered sex, moistness felt through the fabric. Sookie tried desperately to grind herself against his hand, but his hand continued with the feather like touch._

 _Moving his hand from her breast he rested it on the mattress, pushing himself up on his forearm. The vampire looked upon the heavily panting woman, a sheen of sweat covering her tanned skin. His fangs flashed out, he looked menacing and dangerous at that very moment, but his lust and desire for the woman beneath him danced in his blue eyes._

 _A tearing sound could be heard; he pulled his hand from between her thighs, holding up the torn piece of red silk that had been her underwear. Sookie's eyes widened for a brief moment, quickly she reached for the fastenings of his silk trousers, desperate to free her vampire pet. Eric watched her as her fingers fumbled with the fastenings, enjoying her desperation for him right now. Once his trousers were undone he pushed her hands aside, sliding the trousers down himself unable to wait for the blonde woman to do it. As the black silk slid down his hips and thighs his length was exposed, could he really be that big wondered Sookie._

 _The blonde vampire pushed aside her split silk skirt, so that it wouldn't get in the way and parted her legs wide. He positioned him self between her thighs the tip of him touching her wet entrance. Panting and shuddering with lust Sookie grasped his shoulders; he entered her in one thrust, her body arching as she cried out._

Sookie's eyes flew open, the white cotton sheets twisted round her as she woke from her dream, damp with sweat and panting. Her womanhood was throbbing, twitching and aching with wanton need as she felt a wet stickiness between her thighs. The blonde telepath groaned in frustration, if she thought the dreams were bad before they were worse now. She had only had Eric's blood yesterday and all ready she was dreaming about him, that had to be the most intense dream she had so far. It was certainly the most intense physical reaction she had to a dream. Never before had she woke up in such a state, never before had she woke up so aroused from a dream, never before had it hurt for her need of sexual attention.

This was just great, already her sexual desire for the annoying blonde vampire was growing and she had only had his blood once. Ok she had more then a few drops, but still she thought it would have taken a few feeds before she started noticing anything different, his blood must really be powerful. She hoped that they got home soon; the sooner she got home the sooner she could stop taking his blood. And hopefully before any permanent damage was done. She started to fear when she would next have to take Eric's blood.

As she lay in sweat damp sheets her body cried in desperation for sexual relief. Sookie tried to ignore it, waiting for her extreme arousal to die. She tossed and turned in the bed, clenching the pillows and squeezing her legs tightly shut trying desperately to ignore her body's need. A gasp of frustration left her as she realised it wasn't going to go away on its own.

She looked over her shoulder at the carved wooden door of her bedroom, making sure she was the only one in the room, hoping that the vampire she had been dreaming about was fast asleep in his sleeping she was the only one here a hand slipped beneath the sheets as it pulled up the hem of her silk negligee. Parting her legs her hand went between her thighs, her face turning to disgust as she realised how wet she was and what a mess she must be between her legs.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure she was truly alone, satisfied for a second time her hand found her wet throbbing woman hood. Locating the pearl of flesh that was a nerve centre of pleasure she started to stroke in a circular motion, gasping as sharp pleasure shot through her. She looked over her shoulder, scared that someone heard her gasp. Releasing a shaky breath she returned to what she was doing, taking hold of the pillow with her other hand she bit into it, muffling her moans of pleasure. The last thing she needed was Eric hearing what she was doing; she was going to have to be very quite about this working herself to orgasm.

Eric lay on his bed of furs, both hands behind his head pillowing him as he stared up at the ceiling grinning. He knew full well what the little telepath was doing, even though she was doing a good job of trying to hide it. But hiding such a thing from him was impossible. He had been awake sometime listening to the mummers and groans as she dreamed erotically of him. There was no hiding it from him, he could feel her emotions and feelings more acutely now as their bond grew and strengthened. Regardless of the bond his heightened hearing meant her heard every sound she made, not matter how quiet she was, he had to applaud her though, had he been human he probably wouldn't have heard a thing.

Eric heard a door open, the vampire looked up and saw the slave Danielle enter the room. The woman made little eye contact with Eric; he could smell her fear instantly. She set a tray of food down on the table covering it with a pewter lid to keep it warm; she then placed a small cage carrying two large rats on a sideboard. Eric presumed the vermin were meant for him. The slave left the room without saying a word, avoiding the bedroom that Sookie was busy pleasuring herself in.

Eric returned to his position on the bed of furs. Feeling through the bond the vampire noted her pleasure as it grew, an evil smirk crossed his face. He lay there feeling Sookie's pleasure mount, feeling her loose herself too it. Listening to her pants and muffled groans as she neared completion. Sensing she was close he stood up, walked over to the sideboard and picked up the cage of rats. He stood outside the door silently, waiting for the right moment. Just as she was about to explode with orgasm he barged into the bedroom, causing the woman to scream at the top of her voice.

Sookie scrambled into a sitting position quickly pulling the bed sheets around her hiding what she had been doing, "ERIC!" screamed the startled woman.

"Need to use the bathroom," said the blonde vampire calmly, walking past the bed and into the en-suit bathroom.

He set the cage of rats on a marbled surface and walked back into the bedroom.

Sookie sat in her original position, a picture of shock and surprise.

"Forgot something," said the vampire as he walked through bedroom and into the sitting room.

When he returned he was carrying a small sharp knife.

"Don't let me disturb you," he said knowing there was more meaning behind those words then what Sookie did.

The blonde woman silently watched him with wide eyes, as the vampire went to and fro.

In the bathroom Eric grinned to himself at his cruel trick he played on Sookie, especially as he now knew she was going to be even more frustrated being unable to reach completion of her satisfaction. He decided it was just revenge for what she did to him, after all Sookie wasn't the only one who could play these games.

He took a rat from the cage, the small animal squealing in the large hand of the former Viking. Eric wrinkled his nose in disgust as he remembered being force fed such vermin. He held the rat over the sunken bath and slit the small animal's throat, the creature dying quickly as the blood drained away. Eric squeezed and pumped the blood out of the dead animal, mangling the corpse in his large hand.

A flushed and flustered Sookie entered the bathroom tying a silk robe round her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Draining these rats," answered the vampire with a certain disdain.

"Why?" questioned Sookie further.

Eric looked over his shoulder, "We want them to think I'm eating the rats Sookie, we don't want them getting suspicious I'm feeding from you."

Once the dead rat was drained of blood he tossed it back in the cage and picked up the other frightened animal, repeating the same process as he did with the first. Sookie looked on, disgusted with the scene before her.

"Is it necessary for you to do that?" she asked pointing at Eric mutilating the dead animal.

"I don't want them to realise I cut its throat instead of using my fangs," answered Eric.

When he was finished he put the dead rat back with its dead companion. He then turned on the bath tap and started washing the blood away.

"Danielle bought your breakfast in by the way, it's on the table," said Eric casually as he washed his hands.

"Oh," replied Sookie, still in a state of disarray and shock.

Eric looked up from what he was doing and smiled innocently, "Did you sleep well Sookie?"


	35. Starting to Wane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Starting to Wane**

The rest of the day was quiet; she had made small talk with the noble women of her court, a task she seemed to have to do daily, much to her dislike. However upon finding herself rather irritable she called an early end to this task, retiring early to her private living quarters. She spent much of the day avoiding Eric, who for some strange reason seemed insistent on hanging around her, prodding her with questions; she suspected he was trying to get on her nerves.

Due to her irritable state she screamed at him to leave her alone, his mirth at her state only further fuelled her anger as she stomped towards the library; slamming the door she demanded that he didn't follow her. Thankfully the vampire seemed to get the hint. Grabbing a book she slumped on the brown leather couch, trying to loose herself in the literature. But due to her irritability and the pent up sexual frustration she was feeling she just couldn't focus on the words before her. She really could kill Eric right now, he had to walk in on her right when she was about to come, she half suspected he done it on purpose. And now for the rest of the day she had been feeling the dull nagging of frustration. As her leg bounced in agitation she threw the book in rage, banging against the door, the distraught woman let out a cry of frustration.

She picked the book up and returned it back to its shelf. She opened the door and stormed out the room, across the sitting room ignoring a certain vampire and into her bedroom and eventually into her bath room. She turned on the tap letting the sunken bath fill with warm water, she looked over the bath oils and found one that was supposed to be relaxing, removing the cork she poured some into the rising water of the bath. She removed her jewellery and set it aside on a marbled surface, she then removed her silk clothes letting them fall to the floor, she'd pick them up later. Finally she stepped out of her high heeled sandals and walked into the bath, turning the water off as she entered.

As the warm water surrounded her skin she inhaled deeply through her nostrils, she couldn't notice the relaxing quality of the bath oil. Sookie closed her eyes trying to clear her mind and relax, unfortunately the pent up sexual frustration she was feeling wouldn't let her. The frustrated blonde began to wonder if she should of have had a cold bath instead, even if the idea did seem a horrible one.

Sookie felt like crying in frustration, the state she was in really was becoming intolerable. She looked over towards the bedroom, realising that she had left the door open between bedroom and bathroom; there wasn't much she could do about it now. All she could do was hope that Eric had the sense and decency to stay out, she doubted he did. She closed her eyes again, swirling the water round her, resting her head on the side of the sunken bath. With her eyes closed her hand moved of its own accord between her legs, inching higher to where her body wanted the most attention. She sighed contently as she caressed herself.

"Having fun?" asked a smooth voice.

Sookie screamed, sinking under the water splashing much of it out as she went down. When she resurfaced she only popped her head above the water.

"Eric get out of here," she snapped.

"Why?" asked the vampire, leaning against the door frame.

"Eric I'm trying to take a bath," she said.

"I noticed," purred the vampire.

"Eric get out I've got no clothes on," said Sookie.

"That doesn't bother me," replied the blonde vampire.

"It bother's me, now get out," said the distraught woman.

"I can't," said Eric with a shrug.

"What do you mean you can't?" spat Sookie.

An innocent expression crossed Eric's face, "Eric wants his din dins."

"Eric if that is you're attempt at being cute you're failing miserably," replied Sookie.

Eric laughed.

"Eric will you please get out," pleaded the woman in the sunken bath.

"I told you I can't, I'm hungry," replied Eric.

"Eric you can't be serious," said Sookie sounding astounded.

"I am," replied Eric perfectly deadpan.

"ERIC GET OUT NOW!" shouted Sookie.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Fine but don't keep me waiting long," said Eric.

"Close the door on your way out," growled Sookie as the Vampire turned to leave.

Not only was Sookie now frustrated she was angry, she couldn't believe the cheek of that man, not a man a fucking monster, fucking nightmare, fucking huge pain in the arse. She quickly washed then climbed out of the bath and dried herself down, perhaps more vigorously then necessary. Tying the towel round her and she roughly towel dried her hair. With her golden locks still damp and the tiny towel tied round her she tossed the towel she used to dry her hair aside, making a mental note to clean up her mess once she had some clothes on, she opened the bedroom door and stepped into her sleeping chambers. Holding the towel in place she closed the bathroom door and walked over to the chest of draws and started to rummage through them for something to wear. She heard someone clear their throat, spinning round and crashing into the nearby wall she saw Eric sitting on the bed.

"Eric," she squeaked, desperately holding the towel in place with her back against the wall.

"I'd like to feed now," said Eric.

"Eric can't you wait until I'm dressed," said Sookie.

"Now we wouldn't want to do that, we might get blood all over your pretty new clothes," said the vampire rising from the bed and stalking towards her.

"Eric what are you doing?" said Sookie holding the towel tighter about herself.

"Sshh," hushed the vampire, a predatory glint in his eye.

Sookie swallowed the hard lump that was forming in her throat.

Eric fell to his knees before the blonde woman, his cold hands stroking the back of her warm calves.

"Eric no," said the woman desperately.

"Sookie we both know I need to feed," he said with his hands climbing high and cupping her bare bottom.

"Eric not like this please," pleaded the woman.

Eric hushed her again, holding her blue eyes with his own as his big hands came to rest upon her knees, her body betraying her in its desperate need for attention, her legs parting easily.

"Eric," her voice croaked.

Eric pushed the edge of the towel up, still holding her gaze his fangs popped out and he flashed her a grin with a small crinkle of his nose. Sookie clung to her towel tightly, her knuckles turning white; her breathing came in heavy pants as her body shook with unabashed need. Eric dived in sinking his fangs into her femoral artery; Sookie cried out, the pain was delicious as her back arched off the wall. Eric held her hips in place, pinning her in position as he fed.

Sookie's eyes fluttered closed as she chewed her lip trying not to groan in ecstasy, the sensation a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure. She tried not to give into what was going on but she couldn't help herself, what with her dream and the heightened sexual state of frustration she just couldn't help herself. A sexual heat spread through her, right down to her core as she became more and more aroused, feeling a moistness grow at her centre. As her heart beat quickened she found her thoughts becoming hazy and foggy, she couldn't think straight, all she knew was she wanted more.

Eric drank deep growling as he did so, the vibrations running through her body making the helpless Sookie whimper. She tasted even more delicious then the previous times he fed from her, her blood like liquid fire in his mouth. He could smell her arousal and sense her wanton need, it was driving him wild, it took all his control to hold back from ravishing her; she wasn't ready for that yet.

He drew his fangs out and licked the wound closed. Grinning devilishly he pushed the towel further up so he could see the blonde curls that decorated the place he wanted to bury himself into. Still holding her hips firmly in place he leaned in and started to kiss her dripping sex, lapping at the juices.

Sookie almost screamed in pleasure when he started to orally pleasure her, with one hand holding her precious towel up the other went down to grip his hair. Her legs trembled as her back arched and stretched at the sensations running through her body. Eric had found her clit, his tongue working an expert rhythm on the pleasure nub, Sookie was unable to keep quite.

Her first orgasm was fast and quick due to her pent up state through out the whole day. After her first climax she felt herself grow numb, but Eric didn't stop as he continued to work her. Eventually her numbness turned to a dull ache, causing her to squirm uncomfortably. But as the ache subsided to pleasure she started to moan her encouragement to the vampire, she didn't want him to stop. He continued to work her slowly, building her up for her second orgasm. Who knew how long they had been here doing the illicit deed, all she knew was she didn't care as she felt her womanhood throb with pleasure. She felt her stomach tie in knots and her toes curl into the carpet, with every flick of Eric's tongue her sex pulsated. She was getting close to her second orgasm, she could feel it building, coiling within her readying for release.

And just like that it exploded through her, her body tingling as every muscled tensed. Her back arching off the wall as the walls of her sex convulsed maddeningly. Eric worked her through the second orgasm, drawing it out, humming contently at her cries of passion. And when her body rippled with after shocks he stopped.

Lowering the towel back into position her watched the woman slump against the wall, smiling as she panted. The vampire gave her a minuet to regain her breath. He stood up and gave her a cocky grin when her eyes opened, but the lust fuelled haze had lifted from Sookie's mind.

SLAP!

The vampire didn't flinch from the attack, he barely felt the sting. The room fell deadly silent as anger filled his blue eyes. Grabbing her shoulders he pinned her further into the wall and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, his fangs popping out for a second time that night.

"And you shouldn't have done what you did to me," she replied defiantly with tears in her eyes.

Eric laughed sardonically, "I only did what you wanted me too," he said dropping her.

She fell to the floor with a thud; the vampire turned away from her and left the room.

Sookie had never felt more ashamed of her self then she did right now. How could she have done that, why didn't she put up a better fight to resist him. She crawled to the bed and curled into a ball atop the mattress crying. How could she have betrayed Bill like that, she didn't even give him a thought.

Eric heard her crying behind the bedroom door but the vampire didn't care too much about her guilty tears. She would soon give up her sense of betrayal towards the fool Compton. He sauntered back to his bed of furs with a grin on his face, his plan was working nicely.

He lay down with his hands behind his head; he would give her another feeding of his blood in the next couple of days, further weakening her resolve towards him. He had to admit he loved her naivety, she knew so little about vampires and vampire's blood, Bill hadn't told her much. Naturally the younger vampire wouldn't, otherwise it would expose his own treachery, Eric's ace card. If Sookie new anything about vampires she should know a vampire his age doesn't need to feed every day, lucky for him she didn't and he could enjoy her blood daily. If Sookie knew anything about vampire's blood then she should know that she shouldn't need to take Eric's blood regularly to maintain the positive side effects, she would only have to take it every few months, but Eric intended to give it to her more frequent as she didn't know any better. And if Sookie knew anything about sharing blood then she should know if she continued sharing blood like this with Eric they would end up bonded, which was Eric's ultimate goal.

The vampire smiled triumphantly at the thought of returning home with Sookie thoroughly bonded to him, stolen from Bill and unable to return to him. Of course there was another party involved in this complicated love triangle which could cause some minor problems, nothing Eric couldn't worm his way out of. After all said party had theoretically shot themselves in the foot, making it possible to steal Sookie for his own. There was one thing concerning Eric and that was Sookie's growing powers. Should she prove a threat to vampires it could be risky bonding her to him, however he wouldn't be able to tell if she was a threat until they got home. Eric shrugged, if she was a threat then he would just kill her, if not, then he would have a very powerful telepath bonded to him.


	36. Time in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Time in the Sun**

Sookie lay on a sun lounger in her royal garden that was blessed with a sun spot. Sookie found the garden to be rather empty, it was decorated with beautiful urns and hand carved statues, polished marble benches strewn about the place alongside grand fountains that trickled water. However Sookie still found the garden rather empty even with all its finery, the plants were few and monotonous with the lack of variety, and Sookie found herself missing the sound of birds and the humming of insects that she often associated with sitting outside, and even though the garden was blessed with a spot of sun light, it was devoid of any life.

She wore a strapless red bra with matching red thong and that was all, as she sun bathed working on her tan. Eric huddled in the shade under a pavilion of arches leading back into the safety of the palace. Sookie smirked to herself knowing full well Eric was forced to stay where he was, unable to join her because of the sun, unable to retreat further into the safety of the palace without her protection. Sookie thought it was just punishment for the vampire for what he had done yesterday, taking advantage of her like that was unforgivable and she was determined to make him suffer for it.

Sookie knew that Eric's punishment must be even worse seeing her scantily clad yet being unable to be near her. Sookie smiled inwardly knowing that she had chosen to wear Eric's favourite colour to see her in, knowing full well that the sunlight would keep him from her, further tormenting the vampire.

As much as Sookie enjoyed getting one over the vampire she had to think seriously on what happened last night. She had given in very easily to Eric last night and that frightened her. She didn't want to enter into any kind of relationship with Eric, for one she loved Bill, and two Eric was very capable of breaking her heart. She knew full well the risks of taking Eric's blood; she knew it was going to increase her sexual attraction to him, making her more vulnerable to his advances. She had hoped she would have been able to fight her attraction towards Eric better, but she hadn't been prepared for how strong Eric's blood would be. The small drops she had been tricked into consuming had been nothing compared to what she had two days ago.

The longer she stayed in this crazy world the more of Eric's blood she would have to take for her own survival, she had no choice, she would be an idiot to refuse. But the more of Eric's blood she would eventually take the stronger her attraction to him would be, the more likely she would be to give into his advancements. She knew Eric would continue in his pursuit of her, he would not stop especially when he had such an opportunity to pursue her in this world. He was with her every second of the day and night; his advances on her were going to be relentless. She couldn't let another situation like last night happen.

But how was she to stop anything further from happening, her own will power was failing so it seemed. But the more of Eric's blood she would take the weaker her will power would be. She had to get home soon, and end this arrangement she had with Eric and return to her beloved Bill. Bill, how was she going to explain things to him, how would he take it, he was going to be heartbroken and she didn't blame him. She had decided that every single day she was going to think of Bill, remind herself of the vampire she loved, in a hope that it would help her from doing anything she would regret with Eric.

"How long are you going to sun bathe for?" asked a disgruntled Eric from the shadows.

"Until I'm happy with my sun tan," answered Sookie.

"You've been sun bathing for three hours," said Eric.

"Your point," replied Sookie.

"My point is I've been huddled here in this corner for three hours," spat Eric.

"Do you not like it Eric?" asked Sookie innocently.

"Of course I don't like it, would you?" snapped the vampire.

"Aw now Eric I thought you would have liked to have seen me with such little clothing on," replied Sookie.

"Oh believe me my precious little telepath I like the view very much, I just don't like not being able to touch it," sulked the vampire.

Sookie giggled.

"It's not funny," snapped Eric.

"It is from my point of view," said Sookie.

"Can we just go back inside," said the vampire.

"I'm not finished sun bathing but you can go on inside if you want," replied Sookie.

"You know I can't do that," mumbled Eric.

Sookie sat up from her position on the sun lounger and looked over at Eric, "Is that because you need me to look after you my little pet," said Sookie with a pout.

"You're walking on very dangerous ground here Sookie, I don't like being tormented," warned Eric.

"Really," said Sookie innocently.

"I mean it Sookie," warned the vampire yet again.

"Oh give over, you deserve this for what you did last night," snapped Sookie.

Eric grinned, "I didn't hear any complaints."

Sookie's jaw dropped in shock, snapping it shut she prepared her self for a volley of retorts and insults she had ready to hurl at the vampire, when Eric placed a finger to his lips warning her to end their conversation. Or should that be war of words.

Sookie remained silent as within minuets the slave Danielle appeared carrying a tray of refreshments. Danielle set the tray on a small table besides Sookie's sun lounger.

"I thought you would like some refreshments your Majesty," said the slave.

"Aw thanks Danielle," said Sookie.

Danielle smiled "You're welcome your Majesty."

"So how's things?" asked Sookie pouring herself a drink.

"How's things?" asked Danielle with a tilt of her head.

"You know, how's your day been, how's life treating you," replied Sookie explaining the terminology.

"I suppose all is well your Majesty. You are too kind for asking," said Danielle with a small curtsey.

Sookie waved her hand as though she was batting away a fly, "Oh nonsense. So has anything interesting been happening?"

"Nothing much interesting happens among us slaves, we are here to serve your Majesty," answered Danielle.

"You mean to tell me nothing has happened," said Sookie taking a sip of her drink.

Danielle pondered for a moment, "We have a new head slave your Majesty."

"Oh," replied Sookie waiting for Danielle to elaborate further.

Danielle gave a nod, "Yes, he arrived a few days ago your Majesty, his name is Damon."

"Damon huh, what is he like?" asked Sookie setting her drink down.

"It is really too early to tell your Majesty, he seems hard working though," answered Danielle.

"Is he cute?"

Danielle blushed, "I couldn't say your Majesty."

Sookie smiled coyly, "Do you like him Danielle?"

Danielle's blush grew brighter as she squirmed on the spot. Looking about the garden she froze when she spotted Eric. The vampire sat in the shadows watching the two women, his feature's darkened by the shadows making him appear more menacing. Sookie looked over to see what had frightened Danielle so much.

"Danielle are you scared of Eric?" asked Sookie.

The slave nodded her head silently.

"Danielle Eric isn't going to do anything to you," said Sookie reassuring the woman.

Danielle remained silent, looking at her feet.

"Danielle do the vampire pets attack the slaves?" asked Sookie.

Danielle glanced over at Eric before she returned to staring at her feet, "Not exactly your Majesty, but sometimes…"

"Go on," urged Sookie.

"Sometimes your Majesty the nobles set their pets on us slaves to punish us or for fun," said Danielle.

Sookie felt as though someone had kicked her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. It was supposed to be illegal for vampires to consume human blood, and here were the Urah-tan nobles setting their pets on the slaves for punishment, or even worse, some even done it for fun. Sookie wanted to ask further questions but was disturbed by the sound of clinking metal boots.

Lieutenant Del-Lion entered the garden, "Your Majesty… Oh my," he said when he saw her almost naked form.

Sookie shrieked covering her chest with her arms.

Del-Lion turned his back on his Queen, his long red cape whirling with the movement, "Forgive me your Majesty I didn't realise."

"It's ok," said Sookie jumping off the sun lounger. Danielle helping the blonde woman into a robe to hide her modesty.

Eric smirked at Sookie's embarrassment.

"Ok I'm decent," said Sookie once she was covered up.

Del-Lion turned round, "My apologies your Majesty I didn't realise you were sun bathing."

"Please can we just forget about it," pleaded Sookie.

Del-Lion gave a curt nod before regarding the slave, "Do you not have duties to attend to."

"Sir," said Danielle giving Del-Lion a polite nod. The slave then turned and gave Sookie a small curtsy, "Your Majesty," she said before scurrying off.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" asked Sookie of Del-Lion.

"I have an order that needs your signature of approval, your Majesty," said Del-Lion handing Sookie a scroll.

Sookie unrolled the scroll and read it, "The Spring Ball?"

"Yes your Majesty, it is an annual social event that is held here at the palace, every Urah-tan of rank will attend. We need your approval for the planning and funding of it. Actually it's been sitting about for the past two days waiting for your signature," explained Del-Lion.

Sookie's brows furrowed, "Why? Why didn't someone just bring it for me to sign sooner?"

"That would have been the most logical thing to do your Majesty. But certain people were unsure on how to approach you, that is why I was asked to bring it to you," said Del-Lion.

"Unsure on how to approach me," replied Sookie.

"They thought it was best that I do it your Majesty, they believe I know how best to act round you," said Del-Lion.

"But Del-Lion you're a Lieutenant, part of the Urah-tan Guard. You shouldn't be doing this. One of the Ministers or Clerks should have done it," said Sookie.

"Agreed your Majesty, however it is felt I hold a better rapport with you, and there fore I am most suitable for such tasks," admitted the Lieutenant.

"What is the real reason they wouldn't approach me Del-Lion?" asked Sookie.

"You really wish to know your Majesty?" asked Del-Lion.

"Yes," answered Sookie.

Del-Lion sighed, "We Urah-tan have been without a monarch for a very long time, now that our monarch has returned the whole structure of our politics has changed, things are done differently now. Not only that, but when our monarch returned to us, we wasn't expecting them to be human."


	37. It's Not Your Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **It's Not Your Concern**

"I see you're not taking my advice about talking to the slaves," said Eric once he and Sookie had returned to her private quarters.

"Oh don't start that again," snapped Sookie.

"I'm being serious here Sookie, such sentiments to slaves can prove dangerous," warned Eric.

"Eric if I hadn't of spoken to Danielle today I would never have learned what those Urah-tan do to their slaves," replied Sookie in her defence.

"And?" asked the vampire.

"Don't you think it's wrong?" challenged the blonde telepath.

Eric stood there silent, as though her words were nothing more then water off a duck's back.

Sookie folded her arms under her chest, "Eric they're setting vampires on slaves to punish them, in some cases for fun."

"I'm sure it must be horrible for the slaves," replied the blonde vampire with an indifferent shrug.

"Is that all, don't you think it's wrong, don't you care what is happening?" demanded Sookie.

"Why would I care what happens to humans?" said Eric.

Sookie sighed, "Fine, but what about the vampires of this world. Are you truly happy with what happens to them, can you truly say you're comfortable with their treatment, don't you care about them?"

"No I am not happy with how vampires are treated here, but only because it affects me, I care nothing for the vampires of this world," Eric honestly admitted.

"Eric you're meant to be a vampire Sheriff," stressed the blonde woman, on the verge of pulling her hair out.

"Vampire Sheriff of area five in Louisiana, I'm not a vampire Sheriff here. These vampires aren't my concern; I have no obligation to them. They're not my vampires, I only need to concern myself with my own," Eric pointed out.

"You know I'm begging to see how very different vampires are from humans," spat Sookie.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "Naturally, any way I wouldn't worry about how the Urah-tan treat their slaves, it's not your concern."

"What do you mean it's not my concern, I'm their Queen," said Sookie.

Eric laughed as he took a seat on a white cushioned couch with gold gilt frame work.

"Sookie you're not their Queen," said Eric.

"Am to," replied the telepath with a stomp of her bare foot.

Eric shook his head, "It was mere chance you were made Queen Sookie, you're not really their Queen. You and I don't belong here, and the first opportunity we get to leave this place we'll be taking it. How can you truly claim such responsibility for these people when you're going to leave as soon as you can, unless you intend to stay here?"

Sookie fell silent, Eric was right; she'd take the first opportunity she got to be back home. Leaving behind the people here, people who could very well need her help. And even though part of her may have wanted to do something, she knew she couldn't.

"I'm not talking to you any more," said Sookie with a toss of her head, storming off towards the bedroom.

"Unfortunately for you my little Sookie we have things to discuss," said the vampire.

Sookie halted in her footsteps, spinning round to face the vampire with her hands on her hips.

"And that is?" asked Sookie.

"Your position as Queen is under threat," replied Eric calmly.

"I thought I wasn't Queen," spat Sookie.

"You're not," said Eric with a shrug, "However we will use the position they've given you here to our advantage, I don't want to loose it."

Sookie shifted from foot to foot, before crossing her arms under her chest.

"What makes you think my position as Queen is under threat?" asked the blonde woman.

Eric lounged back into the couch, spreading his arms along the back.

Eric inhaled through his nostrils then exhaled, "With the way the Urah-tan treat humans I had often wondered how they would take to a human Queen, I guessed it wouldn't be too well. That Lieutenant has just confirmed my suspicions."

"What do you mean?"

"They sent a Lieutenant of the guard to do a Clerk's job," explained Eric.

"But Del-Lion said they sent him because he knew how best to act round me, what with not having a monarch for so long…"

Eric was shaking his head again, interrupting the woman. "Sookie do you honestly believe that. Sookie all your servants know how to act round a Queen, all the Urah-tan you have been in contact with since being crowned know how to behave round a Queen. Are you telling me this Lieutenant is the only one to know how to act round you, do you really think it is plausible that the Ministers and Clerks honestly do not know how to behave round a Queen."

Sookie let Eric's words sink in, he did have a point, it did seem rather strange that the Clerks and Ministers didn't know how to act round her.

"Sookie the reason they sent the Lieutenant to you is because they didn't want to come themselves. For a long time humans have been slaves to the Urah-tan, and now all of a sudden someone who use to be a slave is now their Queen. There is going to be many people who will not like that, and many who want you gone," continued Eric.

"What do we do then?" asked Sookie.

"We need to hold this position of power if we are to get back home; otherwise we could very well both end up dead. We need to know who is plotting against us, who we can trust. You need to work harder getting into the Urah-tan minds that are blocked to you," said Eric.

"I'm trying Eric, but it's not easy. I don't know what I'm doing here this is all new to me, and not only that, when I try and get into the shielded minds it takes a lot out of me, I'm telepathically drained right now, it's gonna be a good few days before I can try again," stressed Sookie.

Eric was silent for a moment, thinking Sookie's words over.

"I think I'm going to have to give you some more of my blood sooner then I thought," said the vampire.

"What! You wanna give me more blood already," replied a distraught Sookie.

"You just admitted to feeling drained, my blood will help you recover quicker, I need you to be able to use your telepathy Sookie, it's our most valuable tool," explained Eric.

"I don't know Eric, it feels too soon, there's unwanted side effects for me," said Sookie.

"I'm sure being dead has worse side effects," pointed out the vampire.

Sookie chewed her lip, "Would it really come to that?"

"Do you honestly think they'll let you live," reasoned Eric.

"Once I get my telepathy under control would we be able to ease up on me having your blood?"

"Depends on the situation, I will not be put at a disadvantage and have my life put at risk because of your reluctance," answered Eric.

"Wow, talk about make me feel reassured," snapped Sookie.

"You should feel reassured I am willing to give you my blood to help with your own survival," retorted the vampire.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," snapped Sookie.

Eric beckoned her over. In a strop Sookie stormed over, preparing her self to sit in his lap when the vampire stopped her. He took the belt of her robe and pulled it loose slipping open her robe and pushing it from her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Sookie.

Eric placed a finger on her lips silencing the blonde woman; he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. Sookie squeaked in surprise as he pulled her in close, she could feel his large erection through their clothes, pressing against her core.

"Eric I think we should change positions this doesn't seem a good idea," suggested Sookie.

Wrapping a strong arm around her waist he held her firmly in position, "This position is just fine," purred the vampire.

Sookie heard the click of his fangs as they popped out. His blue eyes locked onto hers as he slowly bit into his free wrist. He had been forced to watch her sun bath for hours on end, forced to keep his distance. It had almost driven him wild to see so much of her golden flesh and voluptuous curves and yet be denied to touch it; he wasn't going to be denied her now.

He offered her his bleeding wrist; she took it this time with less hesitation as she latched onto the wound with more confidence then before. Their eyes still held one another's gaze as she fed; she watched a ripple of pleasure run through him. She had to admit she found it quite empowering to know she had such a hold over him sexually when she fed from him. She could feel the length of him pressed against her barely clad womanhood; she could feel him throbbing in need, the size of him scaring her slightly. As she fed he started to grind against her while also rocking her against him with the arm wrapped round her waist, desperately trying to cause some friction against them.

Sookie went to protest at what he was starting to do when suddenly in a blur of movement she felt something solid beneath her back. She was laid across the dinning table with her legs spread wide, Eric was between them firmly pinning her to the table forcing his bleeding wrist in her mouth. Again Sookie was in a situation where she was forced to swallow his blood or else she would choke, however this time she was in a very compromising position with the vampire between her legs grinding against her.

Sookie let out a few muffled disgruntled groans at what Eric was doing, but the blonde vampire growled menacingly at her with his fangs exposed. Sookie really didn't want this to be happening, she knew if it continued she could get carried away with things and do something she'd regret. And just like that her worst fears started to come true when Eric pressed himself firmly against her, moving faster. She found herself wanting more as Eric dry humped her, the promise of what he could deliver excited her.

Groaning in desire the woman beneath Eric wrapped her tan legs round him, holding him to her tightly. Eric moved even faster as Sookie rocked her hips, the blonde woman grinding just as desperately against him as he was grinding against her. His grunts and growls were met by her moans of bliss driving him onwards to seek completion.

His hips bucked furiously against the writhing woman, with the arm that held her waist he grabbed her shoulder pushing her down and firmly against him, desperate not to lose the sweet pleasurable friction building between them. The Vampire could feel his climax building, his member throbbing with a burning itching to explode, his balls straining and tightening in need. Thrusting against the blonde telepath madly the vampire threw his head back and roared, his fangs glistening with deadly glint. Drawing his blood Sookie moaned as Eric rode out his orgasm, feeling him explode within his black silk trousers the woman found herself slightly disappointed that it wasn't inside of her.

Eric pulled his wrist from Sookie's mouth, letting the woman lick the blood clean from him as the wound closed. Once done he collapsed on top of her shuddering, it had been a while sine he had any form of sexual release. Sated, he hummed a gentle growl as Sookie wrapped her arms round his shoulders stroking his back.


	38. If at First You Don't Succeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **If at First You Don't Succeed**

Eric was still slumped over Sookie when he felt a shift in her position. Her arms removed themselves from him ending their tender caress as her body stiffened beneath him. Eric pushed himself up onto his hands and saw Sookie beneath him, her face was turned away from him refusing to look at him; her breath came in shaky pants as her body trembled. Eric pushed himself off the table and moved away from the troubled woman. Sookie quickly gathered herself off the table running to the bedroom without saying a word to the vampire, slamming the door closed once she got inside.

Eric heard another door slam and water running as Sookie had obviously decided to take a bath. The vampire shrugged taking no offence at the woman's actions, walking to his bed of furs he laid down with his hands behind his head. He decided the best thing to do now was let her be, leave her alone to feel guilty if that's what she wanted. He would hold off from feeding off her tonight, that would be pushing her too far, everything was going to plan and he couldn't afford to mess things up. Soon Sookie would let go of the guilt she felt, probably even forgetting Compton completely and be more then willing to let him do what ever he wanted to her. Especially now she admitted to getting fatigued when trying to use her telepathy, it was the perfect excuse to get more of his blood into her, bonding her to him even quicker then he had originally hoped.

Sookie practically threw herself into the hot water, scrubbing her skin frantically. She felt dirty and cheap, and she couldn't believe what she just did. She barely tried to resist Eric's advance on her and her willingness to reciprocate horrified her. She lathered the shampoo in her hair, desperately trying to wash Eric's scent off her as it sickened her, or was it because she was afraid Bill would smell Eric's scent all over her when she got back. How could she be unfaithful to Bill twice, it wasn't necessary to let Eric go down on her, it wasn't necessary to let Eric grind against her. She couldn't explain her actions due necessity as it just wasn't necessary for her to do what she did; it wasn't something she had to do for her own survival like taking Eric's blood. She let it happen, she let Eric take what he wanted, she barely resisted him at all and what made it worse was part of her wanted him to do what he did and more. Was that because of the blood, it most likely was, and she was going to have to take more. Sookie decided that if Eric was going to continue giving her his blood then they were going to change how they did it, no more sitting on his lap, she hoped that would prevent further things from happening.

Once she was done in the bath she climbed out and dried herself down. Entering the bedroom she found some cream cotton trousers that hung on her hips and were loose fitting, she wore with them a matching long sleeved top that still exposed her middle. Sookie was quite surprised to find she actually owned a pair of trousers in this world. Once dressed she climbed on the bed and curled into a ball hugging her pillow. She hoped that Eric wouldn't come in; she didn't think she could face him right now. As she lay there silent tears started to fall, her guilt and shame overwhelming her. An image of a heart broken Bill entered her mind and she started to sob, she cried her apologies to Bill in her pillow until she fell asleep.

When she awoke she found it was the following morning, she couldn't believe how long she had slept. She found herself starving hungry as she had missed dinner last night, sleeping through the late afternoon until this morning. She rose from her bed, washed and changed her outfit. She wore a pale pink and cream split skirt with matching bra top, decorated with gold bangles and belt.

She entered the living room, relieved to find Eric fast asleep. She saw that Danielle had been this morning, her breakfast sitting under a metal cover on the table, as well as a couple of pairs of trousers for Eric to change into sitting on the sideboard. Sookie sat down to eat, refusing to wake Eric, telling herself she did so because he needed the rest what with his unusual sleeping patterns, though deep down she knew it was really because she still couldn't quite face speaking to him.

She was half way through her breakfast when Eric startled her, walking past her carrying a change of trousers heading towards the bedroom intent on using the en-suit bathroom. She was quite surprised he didn't say anything to her, but then he could probably sense she wasn't ready to talk, at least not about what happened yesterday. She doubted she would ever be ready to talk about it.

Eric eventually emerged from the bedroom, "I've been thinking," he said.

Sookie made a sound of acknowledgement.

Eric walked over to Sookie taking a seat in front of her, "Seen as though you're going to refuse to take my advice regarding the slaves, I think we should put your befriending them to good use."

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde telepath.

"While you are unable to use your telepathy to the most of its ability I think we should use the slaves for information. Slaves always know the inner workings of what is going on wherever they are stationed, they often pick up bits of information," answered Eric.

"You want me to make the slaves spy for me?" questioned Sookie.

Eric shook his head, "No, I don't think that would be very safe. I want you to befriend that Danielle, she seems to be warming to you, if you get friendly enough she might reveal some valuable information to us."

"You want me to make friends with someone just to use them for information," said Sookie glaring at the vampire.

"Sookie we need that information if we are to get out of here alive," reasoned Eric.

"Fine," said Sookie with a resigned sigh, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

Eric took her answer at face value. He looked her up and down; she ate quietly refusing to make eye contact with him, refusing to look at him at all. He sensed she was still feeling guilty, worried that something else will happen between them, she wasn't ready to face him. She feared if she did engage with him he would only end up winning, she just wasn't ready to be round him. Eric smirked inwardly, knowing that her resolve was crumbling all the more. He got up from the chair and left the woman in peace.

When Sookie finished breakfast she and Eric made their way to the throne room. Sookie took her seat at the throne, Eric besides her on a bed of cushions. Sookie's mind was filled with thoughts of what happened yesterday, thoughts of what Bill would say, fears of it happening again. Thankfully people seemed to sense her mood as they made no attempt to engage her, the noble women talking quietly amongst them selves.

Sookie needed to clear her head, needed to take her mind off her thoughts of yesterday. With her heightened hearing she heard the guard stationed outside talking to someone, an idea entered her head. She decided she would practice on taking down the mental shields that some of the Urah-tan had in place. She needed to be able to do it if she was to find a way home, and she certainly wanted to get home quickly.

She focused on the Urah-tan guard's mind, leaving her own to enter the outskirts of the blocked mind. However instead of facing a shimmering glass wall she was faced with a shimmering glass fortress. Sookie presumed it must be a different guard to last time, and one who was obviously better at maintaining mental shields.

She looked up at the fortress and saw huge heavy gates barring her entrance. She wasn't going to be able to get through that. She ran round the fortress, trying to find anther entry point, or perhaps a weak point in the shield she could pick her way through. She ran all the way round the fortress eventually finding her way back at the heavy immoveable looking gates. Sookie clutched her knees panting, there was no other way in apart from going through the gates, but how was she to get past them. The only thing she could think of was a battering ram, suddenly a shimmering battering ram materialised. Sookie placed her hands on the shimmering object then looked at the gates; if she used the battering ram she was certain she was going to use too much force, alerting the guard to her presence. There had to be another way in, the battering ram disappeared as Sookie tried to come up with another idea. Sookie snapped her fingers as she thought of something, a long rope with a grappling hook on the end appeared in her hands. Sookie spun the grappling hook in a wide circle above her head before throwing it at the turreted wall of the shimmering fortress. Feeling the hook catch she pulled on the rope to see how secure it was, once satisfied she started to climb.

When she reached the top she pulled herself over, jumping to the other side. The drop was a small one of only a couple of feet, which surprised Sookie considering how tall the fortress had been. But Sookie had got past the shield, she was in, she looked behind her any evidence of the fortress was gone; all she could see was a swirling white mist. Looking forward she felt her stomach drop, she was facing another shield, this time it was a shimmering picket fence that seemed to go on for miles. However Sookie didn't let herself become disheartened, the fence was only a few feet high, she could easily climb over it. She walked up to the fence, as she got closer she could have sworn it was getting taller. Sookie paused in her footsteps, watching the fence to see if it moved, when nothing happened she continued advancing forward. But when she got closer to the fence it started growing tall again, this time reaching the height of Eric. Sookie continued moving forward, watching the fence grow with each foot step that drew her closer. When she was right on top of the fence she looked up, straining her neck to see the top of the fence that was now out of sight. Sookie shook her head and walked backwards, the fence returning to its original size. She wasn't going to be able to climb over the fence. She started to run alongside the fence, hoping to find some way over or through it. She ran and ran, but the fence remained the same in its monotonous and continuous design. Sookie stopped running and stamped her foot in frustration, why couldn't there have been a gate, she wished. And just like that a gate appeared, Sookie blinked and staggered backwards in astonishment. Could it really be that easy, she walked forward and put a hand out to the gate. Touching the gate she noted that the fence didn't change in size, opening the gate she walked through defeating another barrier.

Sookie was starting to feel rather pleased with herself; she felt she was starting to get quite good at getting past the barriers. She still didn't quite understand what was going on, and why the barriers were different each time. The way she saw it was they were obstacles and she had a find a way round them, which was the only way she could describe it.

Defeating the second barrier she looked forward and found another barrier, just as she expected. This time it was a very tall shimmering wall that seemed to have no end. The wall wasn't very wide, only about twelve feet she estimated. She made to run round it when she had to stop, the white mist she walked upon along with the wall ended abruptly as she was met with blackness. Sookie stared into the blackness, she realised she couldn't go beyond there; she couldn't step out into the nothingness. However she couldn't walk round the wall without going into the blackness, she ran to the other side only to be met by the same problem. She wasn't able to go round the wall, Sookie thought about going through the wall, but if she did that she could cause a mind blast or make her presence known. She looked up; the only thing she could think of was to climb. She walked up to the shimmering brick work, her fingers gripping the rough surface, the wall was climbable but finding hand holds and foot holds wouldn't be easy. Undeterred Sookie climbed, gripping desperately to the wall. As she climbed higher she felt a wind whipping at her, trying to pull her from the wall. Sookie pressed herself closely to the wall, praying that she didn't fall. Sookie's finger nails gripped to the wall as she slowly climbed, she felt herself growing tired, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on for let alone climb. But Sookie persevered, determined not to give up.

Eventually she reached the top, pulling herself over, panting and aching all over, she was very tired now; she hoped she didn't have another barrier to defeat. When she eventually pulled herself to her feet she groaned, staring and numerous shimmering doors before her. With heavy feet she walked towards one and opened it, only to find a dead end of the black nothingness. Sookie closed the door, resting her forehead against it she groaned yet again. Slowly walking to another door she opened it to find another dead end, she repeated the process over and over, opening door after door that led to no where. Sookie continued with this, she couldn't think what else to do, she was too tired. She walked to one door, then stopped, she was pretty sure she opened that door. She looked at another door, had she opened that one as well, she wasn't sure. Sookie pinched the bridge of her nose, now she was getting confused as well as tired.

She started to feel distant, why was she feeling distant, that didn't make any sense. She looked behind her and through the eyes of the Urah-tan's mind she was occupying, he was moving. She could see him walking through the corridor, walking past the pictures and statues as he did so. That wasn't right; she had entered the mind of the Urah-tan outside her throne room. And then she remembered, the guard had been talking to someone. Had the guard been let off duty and now he was making his way home, or had she entered the wrong mind. Either way it didn't matter, as all that concerned Sookie was she was now walking away from her own body. As the guard walked further and further away from the throne room she felt herself become very tired and strained, Sookie didn't like this. She didn't know how the distance was going to affect her; she wanted to get back to her own body.

She tried concentrating on getting back to her own body when something caught her eye. All the doors suddenly disappeared, only one remaining, Sookie wondered if she should try it. She couldn't get this close and give up, though the worry about getting to her own body nagged at her. Sookie clenched her fist and ran to the remaining door, if it worked it worked, if not then not to worry. It was just one more door she was going to try, then she would make her way back to her own body. She ran and ran; the door seemed to be miles away. With heavy feet and tired legs she ran forward pushing herself until she made contact with the door. Panting heavily a shaky hand gripped the door handle, this had to be the last door she tried her whole body was hurting now, and she had to make it back to her own mind.

She opened the door and gasped, she was in. She had never been in someone's mind like this before. All she had ever done was pick up on thoughts that people were thinking at the time, but now, now she was actually in someone's mind. In their nerve centre so to speak. She could see images and scenes, hear words all around her, all of current thoughts and memories the Urah-tan was currently thinking of. But there was more, a long corridor with uncountable amounts of doors leading to numerous rooms. All the doors had a placard identifying what they were, one was memories of his first girlfriend, another was memories of when he was in training. As Sookie explored the mind she found herself in a courtyard occupied by many Urah-tan, they all looked the same and suddenly Sookie realised that this was the image of the Urah-tan whose mind she was in. She looked at the Urah-tan men and noticed they were different aspects of the man's personality, greed, humour, selfishness, courage. Sookie looked in wonder; she had never seen anything like this before. She turned away from the court yard and found herself in a room with a huge machine, pistons and gears all working in motion, she watched the machine unsure on what it meant. She then spotted a wall of buttons, walking forward she studied them. One said sleep, another said dance, she looked at the long list of buttons and their commands, she reached out to press one.

Suddenly Sookie fell to her knees clutching her head, her whole body trembling and in agony. She was finding it hard to concentrate, she needed to get back, but she couldn't focus enough to do it. She collapsed to her side, squirming in agony clutching her head. She suddenly heard people screaming, and gasping, people calling her name, why? Suddenly Sookie screamed herself as the pain became unbearable, and then everything went black.


	39. Is Everything Allright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Is Everything Alright?**

When Sookie awoke her eyes felt heavy and her vision was blurred, someone was speaking to her but she couldn't recognise the voice or words. The light hurt eyes as she tried to adjust; she slowly moved her head from side to side trying to clear it. She couldn't remember what happened, in fact at that very moment she couldn't remember any thing.

She opened her eyes and found two men staring at her; one was very handsome, blue eyes and slicked backed blonde hair. He was a vampire, she knew that some how. The other was a blue skinned man, with a bald head and lilac eyes. He wore a military uniform of polished metal with a long red cape, he seemed familiar, but she couldn't place how she knew him. She turned her head to look at the blonde vampire, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she tried to think of his name.

"Eric," she croaked, the name popping into her memory.

"Your Majesty."

Someone was speaking to her, the words still sounding wrong as she tried to gather her senses. She was lying on something cold and hard looking up at a high grand ceiling staring a chandelier she couldn't remember owning.

"Your Majesty."

There was that strange voice again. She turned her head to look at the blue skinned man with lilac eyes. His darker blue lips were moving, though she couldn't make sense of what he was saying.

"Your Majesty are you hurt?" asked the man.

Sookie tried to think, she wasn't sure if she was or wasn't hurt, she remembered being in pain but was unsure if she still was in pain. She looked down at her body to see if there were any visible wounds, only to be shocked by her state of dress. Where had she got such clothes? She looked up and noticed other people in the room, more of the bald and blue skinned people, she suspected these were women in their fancy and gaudy dresses and excessive amount of jewels. She then noticed a couple of humans; all dressed very humbly compared to the blue skinned people. She felt she should know the reason why, though she couldn't put a finger on it as of now.

"Your Majesty is everything alright?" asked the blue skinned man who had previously been speaking.

Sookie looked at him briefly, why did he keep calling her your Majesty. She returned to looking about the room, all eyes were on her with apparent worry and concern. She sensed something had happened here though she wasn't sure on what. Trying to remember she noticed the finery of the room, all the marble and velvet, and the throne that sat on its very own dais. This was a very grand room, one she didn't recognise, just where was she?

"Your Majesty, do you know what happened? Do you know where you are?" asked the blue skinned man, concern etched in his voice.

Sookie looked at the man again, wanting to answer his questions, wanting to tell him she didn't know what the hell was going on. But for some reason she couldn't form the words, she couldn't put the sentences together. As her ability to communicate sat motionless within her, keeping the blonde woman silent.

She looked at Eric again, fear in her eyes. "Eric," came her distraught voice as she reached out a hand to him.

The blonde vampire silently took her hand. She looked at his face pleadingly, wishing for him to talk, wishing for him to explain. But he just remained silent, why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't he sorting things out? Sookie whimpered in distress, confused by what was going on, and frustrated with not being able to communicate. She looked at Eric, wondering why he wasn't doing anything. She became fixated on the collar he wore round his neck, that didn't seem quite right.

"You," said the blue skinned man to one of the humans.

"Yes sir," replied the human with a bow.

"Fetch the physician, have him sent to the Queen's personal quarters, she will be treated there," ordered the blue skinned man.

"Certainly sir, shall I call for someone to move her Majesty to her quarters?" asked the human.

The blue skinned man shook his head, "No I shall carry her myself, now hurry with fetching the physician."

The human bowed again then run out the room.

Eric scooped Sookie up into his arms before the blue skinned man could act, the distraught woman snuggling into his firm sculpted chest. Every one in the room gasped at the vampire's actions, the blue skinned man eyeing Eric suspiciously. Eric held Sookie close to him as she started to cry, remaining silent he stared defiantly at the shocked audience around him.

The blue skinned man sighed and shook his head, "Come," he beckoned for Eric to follow, bringing Sookie with him.

Upon entering the royal quarters Eric led the way to the bedroom with the blue skinned man following. The blue skinned man wondered how the vampire knew the Queen's bedroom so well. Eric gently laid the crying woman down on the four poster bed, no sooner had Sookie touched the mattress did the bedroom doors open. Another blue skinned man entered, he was older then the other blue man. Wrinkles lined his forehead and his eyebrows were a blue grey colour, spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose and he wore a long off white robe with a long brown waistcoat. He set down a black leather satchel style case, looking over Sookie.

"Out of my way animal," snapped the new blue man at Eric.

Eric flashed his fangs, hissing threateningly.

The new man stood, removing this spectacles and polishing them on his waistcoat, "Lieutenant, will you please remove this animal," he said in an exasperated voice.

"No, Eric," cried Sookie, stretching her arm out to Eric.

The lieutenant looked at Sookie and then at Eric who hovered protectively over the woman.

"I think her Majesty would prefer it if the vampire stayed," reasoned the Lieutenant.

The other blue man huffed, "Fine, but keep it out of my way."

"Over there," said the Lieutenant to Eric, pointing for him to go in the corner.

Eric's blue eyes met the lilac one's of the Lieutenant, reluctantly Eric moved away from Sookie to stand in the corner. The physician returned to checking Sookie over. The Lieutenant eyed the vampire as Eric watched over Sookie with his arms folded over his chest. The Lieutenant had never seen a vampire like Eric before, he stood like someone who was use to giving orders, he had an arrogance about him as though he was someone who was in charge. Where had the church found such a vampire, the Lieutenant didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get so old here.

"Lieutenant can you please tell me what happened?" asked the physician.

The Lieutenant was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm afraid I wasn't present to witness what happened, however Lady Soo-Retta informed me that the Queen collapsed from her throne convulsing violently. I arrived when she came too, she seemed very out of sorts and disorientated," answered the Lieutenant.

The physician made a noise of agreement as he continued to examine Sookie.

"Can you tell what happened?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I suspect her Majesty has had a seizure," answered the physician fishing about in his case.

"Do you know what caused it?" questioned the Lieutenant further.

"It is impossible to say at the moment. However I suspect Her Majesty was trying to do something telepathically and the strain of it became too much. Humans are not meant to be telepaths," answered the physician, taking a bottle out of his case.

The Lieutenant noticed Eric stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"What do we do now?" asked the Lieutenant, ignoring the vampire's actions.

"For now let her rest, this potion will help her sleep. Hopefully she will return to her normal self in a few hours. However we will have to observe her for a few days, see if it happens again. When she is able to communicate in a more coherent manner I advise asking if she has a history of seizures," said the physician pouring a dose of medicine into Sookie's mouth.

Sookie murmured for a few minuets before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep. The physician returned the bottle to his case before fastening it closed and leaving the room.

"Inform me should her condition worsen," called the physician as he left the room.

With Sookie asleep the Lieutenant removed his long red cape and folded it over an armchair. Taking a seat in the said chair, in the opposite corner to which Eric stood in. The Lieutenant watched the vampire, he seemed to be itching to get closer to Sookie, but the tall blonde remained in his corner, no matter how much he disliked it.

Eric turned his head to return the stare the Lieutenant gave him. Each man silently eyed one another suspiciously. Every time Sookie made a sound or moved their attention would be broken from one another as both intently watched the woman to see if anything was wrong. Once they realised she was peacefully sleeping they returned to their suspicious glares of one another.

Neither vampire nor Lieutenant knew how much time had passed when there was a knock at the door. Danielle entered the room carrying a tray laden with a plate of covered food and jug of water. She set it aside on a table besides the large bed Sookie slept in. Danielle gave the Lieutenant a small curtsy, she then silently looked over Sookie, chewing her lip and clenching her skirt.

Sensing the slave's concern the Lieutenant spoke, "There is nothing to worry about, she will be fine. You may return to your duties, if you are needed you will be called for."

Danielle looked at the Lieutenant; she gave a small smile of thanks before nodding her head and leaving the room.

The lieutenant returned to watching Sookie as well as the vampire. Eric just as intently watching over Sookie and keeping and eye on the Lieutenant who remained in the room. After some time Sookie stirred, waking from her sleep. The Lieutenant rose from his seat and knelt by the bed. When Sookie woke she spotted Eric standing in the corner, she was about to speak out to him, when Eric very slightly shook his head, his blue eyes darting to the Lieutenant kneeling by the bed.

Sookie turned her head and saw the Lieutenant, "Del-Lion?" she said.

"Your Majesty," he bowed his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her.

"Kinda, kinda groggy," answered Sookie.

"Are you in pain?" asked Del-Lion.

Sookie thought for a moment, she remembered being in pain, a lot of pain. But she wasn't now; apart from a few bruises she could feel forming. How she got them she didn't know.

"No, I'm ok. Apart from a few bruises, what happened?" asked Sookie.

"Apparently you had a seizure," answered the Lieutenant.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Del-Lion

Sookie shook her head, "No, never. Not that I can recall any way."

"Hmm," said Del-Lion thoughtfully. "Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind me asking, but were you perhaps doing anything to bring on the seizure?"

"What do you mean?" said Sookie.

"Were you perhaps using your telepathy?" suggested the Lieutenant.

Sookie swallowed, "No," she lied. "All I was doing was thinking about that Spring Ball that's coming up and then everything went black."

"I see," said Del-Lion.

Sookie suspected that the Urah-tan didn't believe her.

"Well we will have to keep an eye on you, see if it happens again, hopefully it was a one off. I must report to the physician, I will have a guard stationed outside your living quarters, I trust your vampire will know to fetch them should the need arise?" asked the Lieutenant rising.

Sookie nodded.

Del-Lion fetched his cape, "Rest well your Majesty, there is some food for you there," said Del-Lion pointing to the food left by the slave.

"Thank you," said Sookie.

Del-Lion nodded before leaving the room.

Eric waited until her heard the Urah-tan Lieutenant leave the personal living quarters completely before moving to sit on the bed.

Sookie pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Eric did I really fit?" asked the woman.

Eric nodded, "You took every one by surprise."

"What happened?"

"Well I suspected you were practising on taking down the mental shields when I noticed your eyes glaze over, no one was paying you any attention so I left you be. At least no was paying you any attention until you made a gurgling sound, you fell from you throne fitting violently for a good fifteen minuets. It took you about an hour to come too," answered Eric.

Sookie groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What happened? Asked the vampire.

Sookie explained everything that happened, how she got past the shields, how the distance started to affect her, how she ended up growing tired and in pain, and she also told him what it was like being in someone else's mind like she was. Sookie was grinning, rather proud with her achievement, the grin soon left when the vampire rose from the bed. His fists clenched and his eyes burning.

"Why didn't you retreat when you realised there was something wrong?" demanded Eric.

"I didn't know what was gonna happen," answered Sookie.

"It was fairly obvious nothing good was going to happen, you were in pain, you were tired," said Eric.

"Well I didn't know I was gonna start fitting, and any way I was really close to getting in. You're the one who wants me to get into the Urah-tan minds," said Sookie in her defence.

"Maybe so but I can't have you putting your life in peril, I need you alive not dead. Not only that you put our plan jeopardy," said Eric.

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

"They suspect you started fitting because you were doing something telepathically," informed Eric.

Sookie groaned, "Ok, I'll be more careful next time. I know what can happen now; I know what to look for."

Eric run a hand through his blonde hair, "You're going to have to be very careful, they'll be watching you now. I don't think you understand how much damage this has done."

Sookie hugged her legs resting her chin on her knees, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen. Please can you just drop it, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Sookie…" said Eric placing his hands on his hips.

"Eric please I just had a violent fit, please just drop it for now, you can berate me later," pleaded Sookie.

Eric looked at the woman and softened his tone, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like crap," answered Sookie.

The blonde telepath heard him bite into his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need my blood," he said offering her the bloody wrist.

"Eric I can't," said Sookie.

"Sookie you need to recover, for reasons you know why," said Eric.

"Eric I can't, you already said they're going to be watching me, don't you think they'll get suspicious if I heal too quickly," pointed out Sookie.

Eric thought it over, she did have a point. He let the wound close.

"Fine, but at least have this," he said holding the blood stained wrist to Sookie.

Sookie sighed, taking the offered wrist she licked the blood that had oozed out of the wound.

"You'll just have to do a bit of acting to make sure they don't suspect anything," said Eric as Sookie licked his wrist clean.


	40. Feeling Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Feeling Better**

It had been three days since Sookie had the seizure; she had spent the time resting in her personal quarters refusing to see any one until she was feeling better. Of course she had seen a few palace physicians who checked her over and asked questions. Naturally Sookie denied using her telepathy, and without a history of seizures the physicians were baffled to what could have bought it on. However due to nothing happening since her first seizure they decided that it was probably a one off.

Right now however it was morning and Sookie was still asleep. Eric lay on the bed besides Sookie watching her sleep. Unknown to the blonde woman since she had her seizure the vampire had stayed in the same room with her, sleeping on the same bed as her while she slept. Of course the vampire always moved back to his own sleeping area before the blonde woman woke. The vampire claimed that he did this to keep an eye on her, should she have another seizure he would be there to act; he couldn't afford to lose her if he wanted to get home. However the vampire found he actually quite liked sharing a bed with Sookie, even if she didn't know about it. Of course he wanted to share a bed for sexual reasons; he was after all a very sexual creature. But for some reason he found it, dare he say, nice sharing a bed with her. Her warmth comforted him, and he also found he slept better, what with his strange sleep patterns in this world he welcomed anything that helped him sleep.

Lying on his side propped up on an elbow making sure to keep enough distance between them so she would not notice his presence, he watched her sleep. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with her steady breathing. He noticed every small movement her body made, heard every silent mummer to escape her lips.

Eric contemplated Sookie's growing powers. The stress and strain she had been under concerned him, and seeing the dangerous side effects worried him. To lose such a valuable tool as Sookie would disappoint him greatly, not when he had gone to such trouble to acquire her. But on a lighter note the detail she told him about the Urah-tan's mind fascinated him, to know that she was in so deep intrigued him. The possibilities of what she could do were endless; to have such a valuable asset was going to be priceless. Just as long as she couldn't enter vampire minds. He didn't like the thought of her being able to get inside his head and play about.

Eric heard the slave Danielle approaching Sookie's private quarters. Using his speed he left Sookie's side quietly, so as not to disturb her, and returned to his own sleeping area. He lay upon his bed of furs, with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. Danielle entered the room; Eric lifted his head and watched the slave. The woman with the long braid still seemed nervous round Eric, though mostly she just ignored him. Eric remained silent as he watched her set Sookie's food down on the table and then silently enter the bedroom.

Danielle quietly entered Sookie's sleeping chambers, closing the door behind her with a low click. She looked over and found Sookie still asleep; she was relieved that Sookie was looking better. Even though Danielle hadn't known Sookie for long the slave had to admit she was upset to hear the news about Sookie's health, and feared that she may have died. Danielle found herself rather liking Sookie, Sookie had been genuinely kind to her in this cruel world, and it had to be the greatest gift that had ever been bestowed upon her. The slave walked up to Sookie's bed taking the covers and tucking the sleeping woman in, before stroking aside Sookie's hair that had fallen in her face.

Sookie stirred, "Oh Danielle," said the blonde woman.

Danielle squeaked, "Forgive me your Majesty I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh don't be silly, what's the time?" asked Sookie sitting up.

"I believe it is gone eleven your Majesty," said Danielle fluffing Sookie's pillows.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to sleep in this late," said Sookie rubbing her eyes.

"You need your rest your Majesty, may I enquire to how you are feeling your Majesty?" asked Danielle.

"Oh I'm feeling loads better thank you. I'll be back to my duties soon, back to sitting on my arse all day with those horrid women while we pretend to like one another," said Sookie.

Danielle giggled, "I have bought your breakfast your Majesty, would you like me to bring it in to you?"

"No it's ok, I'll eat it at the table thank you," answered Sookie.

"Is there any thing you need your Majesty?" asked Danielle.

"Nope I'm good," replied Sookie.

"In that case I shall leave you in peace," said Danielle with a bow, before she left the room.

Sookie climbed out of her bed and put on a silk robe, tying it round her waist. She left her bedroom and entered the sitting room where she found the tray of food Danielle had left her. Eric was on his bed of furs, propped up on an elbow watching her.

"Your up I see," said the vampire.

"And I see that you noticed that," retorted Sookie.

She took a seat at the table and lifted the lid off her tray, smelling the steaming food beneath it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eric.

"A lot better," said Sookie taking a mouthful of food.

Eric relaxed back into his furs, letting the woman eat in peace. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she wolfed down her food in what had to be record time. As soon as she put her knife and fork on the plate Eric moved, sitting in front of her within a blink of an eye.

"How's your telepathy?" asked the vampire staring at her intently.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "It's gonna be a while before I can use it, I dread to think how I'm gonna manage maintaining my own mental shields let alone do anything else."

"You shall have some more of my blood now," spoke Eric removing a cuff and setting it on the table.

"What now?" asked a surprised Sookie.

"Yes," replied Eric bluntly.

"But I've just eaten," pointed out Sookie.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "I never had you for one to be squeamish about consuming blood."

Sookie gave the vampire sheriff a flat stare, "Fine, you're not gonna give in any way, no point prolonging the inevitable."

Eric smirked and tapped his thigh, implying for her to sit in his lap.

"Oh no mister," said Sookie raising her hands defensively.

Eric tilted his head.

"If we're gonna do this I'm not sitting in your lap any more to take your blood. We're keeping a safe distance between us when we do this," explained Sookie.

"I prefer you sitting on my lap," said Eric.

"Oh I bet you do. But I don't want anything like last time to happen again. Now if I take your blood, I'm no longer sitting in your lap while doing it," said Sookie, putting her foot down on the situation.

Eric muttered something in a language she didn't understand.

"Fine," he said in a sulky voice.

He bit into his wrist and offered it to the woman across the table. Sookie took the offered wrist and started to feed from it gently.

Eric instantly felt a strong arousal when she started feeding, he growled in frustration at not being able to take any pleasure from her feeding off him. He didn't like being denied having her close to him, feeling her warmth against his cold flesh. He didn't like the condition Sookie stipulated because it meant he was unable to manipulate the situation to his liking, unable to make a sexual advancement towards her; unable to force more of his blood in her then she would initially take. However it didn't make that much difference, the main thing was that she had his blood, eventually she would give up this condition as she took more of his blood and her defences against him would weaken. He longed for the day when she would take his blood and he'd be fucking her into the next centaury, for now he would just put up with the irritation of being denied. It wouldn't be for long any way, and he could always manipulate her sexually when he fed off her.

Sookie pulled away from the bloody wrist.

"That's not enough," barked Eric.

"Eric I don't want any more," replied Sookie.

"I said that's not enough, take more," said Eric in a deadly voice.

Sookie saw the cold determination in his eyes, and suddenly she was reminded that she was in the room with a very old vampire. She did as Eric said and took more of his blood, fearing that she would anger him if she didn't. Eric watched her as she drank further, after a while she pulled away again.

"I don't want any more," pleaded Sookie.

Eric pulled his wrist away letting the wound close. He licked the blood that had smeared on his wrist as he returned to his bed of furs, feeling very frustrated.

For the rest of the day Sookie relaxed. Eric remained on his bed of furs silently brooding. Sookie stayed in her personal library reading, she didn't want to have to deal with a sulking Eric. However as she read a thought occurred to her, it had been three days since Eric had last fed. Closing her book and returning it to the shelf she left the library and found Eric on his bed of furs staring at the ceiling, he made no acknowledgement of her approach.

"I just realised, it's been three days and you haven't fed," said Sookie standing before the vampire.

Eric felt a knot in his stomach, he hoped she hadn't realised he didn't need to feed as regular as he said he did.

"You must be starving," continued Sookie.

"Very," lied the vampire, still staring at the ceiling.

Sookie looked sympathetically at the vampire; she knew that it hurt when a vampire got hungry.

"Do you wanna feed," offered the woman.

Eric looked up, "You're offering to let me feed, instead of me having to badger you."

"Well you do need to feed, and you have left me alone for three days while I recover," said Sookie.

Eric smirked inwardly, she was weakening all the time to him, and she didn't even realise. At least certainly not now.

Eric held out a hand to her, Sookie took the cold hand, letting the vampire pull her down into the bed of furs. Sookie was nestled besides Eric, she heard his fangs pop out as he grinned at her. Sookie positioned herself comfortably on her back, hitching her legs up slightly she parted them. Eric unfastened her robe pushing it open, he noted her erect nipples and smelt her arousal, she was excited about what was going to happen. Placing himself between her legs he pushed the hem of her short negligee up exposing her inner thighs.

Sookie was trembling with desire as her breath came in heavy pants. She lay there waiting for him to start feeding, feeling him sensually kiss his way up her thigh, lightly scraping his fangs along her flesh. Sookie tried to repress a shudder of delight but she couldn't, she tried to ignore what Eric was doing but her body kept betraying her. She tried to think of Bill, recall the memories she had of him but all she could focus on was what Eric was doing to her. This was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, but part of her wanted to say to hell with it and indulge in the illicit activity. And why shouldn't she enjoy it, surely she deserved to have some fun after what she had been through; surely she deserved this to take her mind off what had been happening. Because it was wrong that's why, she reminded herself. Because if she did give into it she would be betraying Bill for a third time, and she would be yielding to a jerk like Eric and giving him what he wanted. She had to fight this for her own dignity at least. She reminded herself she loved Bill and no one else, she only done this because she had to feed Eric.

When Eric sunk his fangs in she groaned deeply, arching her back as the deliciously painful pleasure rippled through her. She felt her resolve melt away and throw caution to the wind as she let herself succumb to pleasure. Gripping the furs tightly either side of her head she moaned in delight, feeling Eric slowly feed on her. She felt her wet core ache in need, wishing Eric would go further in his caresses. He stroked her hips, thighs and stomach slowly, causing her flesh to break out in goose pimples. His touches teasing and feather light.

"Please," she gasped.

Eric knew what she wanted, and he had every desire of giving it to her but he held back, working her up, teasing her. He fed slowly, savouring the taste of her fiery blood, taking in her smell. He felt her warmth beneath his fingertips, and tasted it in his mouth. He wanted to feel her warmth beneath him and wrapped round him. He wanted to be between her thighs thrusting deep within her, claiming her as his own. He looked up from where he was feeding. Her eyes were closed as her breath came in heavy shaky pants; she gripped the furs tightly turning her knuckles white. Her back arched frequently, her breast strained against the fabric of her negligee and the noises she made were music to his ears.

Unable to contain himself any longer he withdrew his fangs to rise up onto his knees. His hands climbed up her outer thighs and under the silk negligee taking hold of her undergarments, pulling them down. Sookie's lust filled eyes fluttered open to meet his blue eyes filled with burning desire. She wriggled her hips and legs helping him remove the pesky garments quicker, the vampire tossing them behind him once removed. Sookie parted her legs further, exposing herself to the vampire. Eric returned to his feeding position and continued to feed, much to Sookie's disappointment as she had hoped he was going to do something else.

As he fed Eric inserted two long fingers into her wet womanhood, pumping slowly inside her. He revelled in how warm and wet she was, and delighted in how tight she felt about his two fingers. He wished even more to be buried deep inside her.

Sookie gasped when she felt him enter her, slowly stroking her inner walls finally satisfying the burning ache within her. He curled his fingers and found her G-spot gently stroking the inner nerve centre as he slowly pumped, causing the blonde woman to writhe in pleasure. Her whole body started to heat up and tremble as she felt the muscles in her thighs spasm. Soon his thumb joined the action stroking her clit while her pumped his two fingers inside of her, all the while the vampire continued to feed. Sookie gasped when she felt the sharp pleasure her clit produced when stimulated. She cried out, unable the keep her moans and groans of pleasure at a respectable level. She felt her entire body tingle as a knot of pressure built in her stomach, her womanhood as mass of burning sensation. Every flick of her clit drove her onwards; every inner caress dragged her closer to completion. She knew she was getting close, she writhed uncontrollably, she cried out in ecstasy.

"Eric," she called his name when she finally fell into her orgasm.

The vampire worked her hard, feeling her inner walls spasm and convulse around his hand, her clit twitched as he continued to stroke her through her orgasm, spilling her juices onto his palm. He could taste the euphoria in her blood, the vampire bit down harder on her tender flesh drawing deeply of her delicious blood. With his free hand he gripped the knee of the leg he was feeding from, bruising the flesh beneath his finger tips. He fed all through her orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could.

When he felt her body relax and the tremble of aftershock ripple through her, he withdrew his fangs and slowly licked the wound closed, gently stroking her. He pulled up from his position, wiping his sullied hand on the corner of one of the furs, his lips stained with Sookie's sweet blood. The vampire himself was panting and aching in need, he wanted more from the telepath he had just been feeding from and pleasuring. He looked down at her and observed her sweating and panting form, she looked rather pale.

Perfect, he thought.


	41. Pushing His Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to point out that i'm not sticking closely to the rules of blood bonding and sharing blood, i find that it doesn't work to well with my story, i'm sure as you read on with the story you'll see why. I just wanted to make that note incase anyone started to wonder. I'd also like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, i'm very grateful.

**Author's Note:** I just like to point out that i'm not sticking closely to the rules of blood bonding and sharing blood, i find that it doesn't work to well with my story, i'm sure as you read on with the story you'll see why. I just wanted to make that note incase anyone started to wonder. I'd also like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, i'm very grateful.

* * *

Not From Here 

**Pushing His Luck**

Eric looked at Sookie lying beneath him on the bed of furs, her breathing shallow and her skin covered in sweat. He hadn't intentionally meant to drain that much blood from Sookie, the blood loss wasn't lethal however it did present him with another opportunity to feed Sookie more of his blood. She didn't need his blood of course, rest would be more then sufficient to deal with her current blood loss. But in Sookie's state of mind he was certain he could convince her otherwise, he just couldn't believe his luck

"Sookie," said Eric gently reaching out to her shoulder.

"Hmm," said Sookie waking from her dazed state, she was feeling rather drained and tired.

"Sookie, you need my blood, now," replied Eric urgently, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"What? Why? I already had your blood earlier," said Sookie, confused with what was going on.

"Sookie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I've taken too much blood," admitted the Sheriff.

Sookie laid there, confusion still filling her face.

"Sookie, you need my blood, we can't risk you being found like this for obvious reasons, also you need my blood to heal," explained Eric.

"Ok," said the weak telepath.

Eric pulled her up, cradling her against his bare chest. He removed a cuff and bit into his wrist offering it to the woman. Sookie took the wrist, gently feeding on the blood. Eric repressed his strong sexual urge he got whenever Sookie fed from him, he wanted her to feed from him he couldn't risk scaring her off. He felt triumphant as she fed from him for the second time today, unknowingly binding himself closer to him. He stroked her hair with his free hand encouraging her to drink, he noticed her fingers laced with his as she held his hand to feed. He was unsure on how he felt about this.

He let her feed for little longer then needed be before taking his wrist away.

Sookie looked up, confused that Eric wasn't forcing as much blood into her as possible.

"That's plenty," said the vampire letting the wound close.

He didn't want to arouse the woman's suspicions by giving her more blood then necessary. He was quite surprised that she wasn't berating him about what happened between them, but then that was a good sign that she was becoming more pliable to him. He was pretty sure that come the morning she would have something to say.

He scooped the woman up and carried her to the bedroom, setting her gently down on the four poster bed.

"You should rest, especially if you are to return to your regal duties tomorrow," said Eric.

Sookie climbed into the covers and snuggled down, "You know I think you're right," she said with a yawn and hugging the pillow.

The vampire watched her fall asleep, grinning wickedly.

 _Sookie lay on a bed of furs completely naked. She lay on her side snuggled against the naked firm body of Eric, his arm wrapped protectively around her_

 _Eric kissed her bare shoulder, "You scared me the other day."_

" _What do you mean?" asked Sookie._

" _The seizure, you scared me" explained Eric._

 _Sookie looked over her shoulder, "You were scared?" she asked disbelievingly._

" _I thought I might lose you" said Eric_

" _Oh, I get it, you were scared of losing your new toy," retorted Sookie_

 _Eric grinned, "Is that all you think you are?"_

" _Well what else would I be to you," challenged Sookie_

 _Eric leaned in and kissed her," So much more then you can imagine," answered Eric_

" _You got all the answers don't you vampire."_

" _You doubt me?"_

 _Sookie returned to her original position, "Oh come on Eric let's be realistic about this. We both know I'm nothing more then a telepathic toy to you that you can feed off and fuck"_

 _Eric took hold of her chin turning her head so he could look her directly in the eye, "You are more to me then that," said Eric most sincerely._

" _You're just telling me what I want to hear," replied the telepath._

" _And what about my actions, do you think I would go to all this trouble to have you if you were just a feed and fuck. I can have any woman I want, why would I spend so much time just pursuing one," said Eric._

" _Because I'm a woman you can't have," retorted Sookie._

" _And a woman I want. If you were just a feed and fuck I could get that from any one, you I want. I want you," said Eric emphasizing the last part of his sentence_

 _Sookie lay their silently, unable to form a response._

 _Eric leaned in and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. When he pulled away she hummed contently._

" _This feels real," she said smiling._

" _That's because it is real," replied Eric with a smile._

 _Again Sookie returned to her original position, snuggling even further into Eric. Eric kissed the back of her neck, caressing her side with his fingertips_

 _Sookie's brow creased in concentration, "No this really does feel real"_

 _Eric hummed, kissing her shoulder._

 _Sookie looked behind her, "No! this really does feel real, I can feel you."_

 _Eric looked at her with a blank expression_

Sookie opened her eyes; she was lying on her side in her four poster bed. She looked around the room and found everything the same, but something was bothering her. Maybe it was her most recent dream about Eric, it had not been the most erotic dream she had ever had but it certainly had been interesting. Why was she dreaming about Eric in such a way. Did she want more of a sincere sentiment from him, the idea seemed absurd to her.

As she lay on her side she felt an arm tighten around her, drawing her closer to something solid and cold. Sookie's eyes widened in shock, but she remained quiet, she looked behind her to find Eric fast asleep and holding her to him.

That cheeky son of a bitch, thought Sookie.

The blonde woman remained calm, even though she was a burning inferno of rage inside.

"Eric," said Sookie calmly.

"Hmm," replied the vampire with his eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?" asked Sookie.

"Snuggling," answered Eric as he nuzzled her.

"Why?"

"Because it's nice."

"Eric you do know that you're not supposed to be in my bed," warned Sookie.

"Oh but Sookie it's so much nicer in here with you then out in my horrid sleeping area," purred Eric.

"Eric, get out of my bed," said Sookie in a stern voice.

"But Sookie I can't sleep well out there, I sleep so much better with you," said Eric in a mock whine.

"Oh I bet you do," snapped Sookie.

"Oh believe me I do," he said nuzzling her yet again and inhaling her scent.

"Eric get out," snapped the irritated woman.

"Fine," grumbled Eric, "Just one thing though."

"What?" spat Sookie.

Eric ripped back the covers and pulled up the hem of her negligee, revealing her branded mark, "What's this?"

"Eric," squealed Sookie.

She yanked her negligee back down and scrambled into a sitting position, "Get out," she spat pointing towards the bedroom door.

Eric lay on his side propped up by an elbow looking at the blonde telepath innocently.

"But you haven't answered my question," said Eric.

"It's my slave number if you must know, now get out," replied Sookie venomously.

Eric frowned, "I can remove that if you want."

"How?" asked Sookie.

"Simple, I'll cut away the flesh with the mark then give you my blood, you'll heal up like new," he said with a shrug.

Sookie darted off the bed backing away from the blonde vampire, "No," she said astounded.

"Why?"

"Because one, I don't want you cutting a piece of my flesh away, and two, I don't want any more of your blood then necessary," answered Sookie.

"I would have thought you would have got use to having my blood by now," said Eric.

"Eric I'm only taking your blood because I have to, I already had to have two lot's of your blood yesterday, I ain't gonna have your blood to get rid of a mark on my butt. And by the way, speaking of yesterday don't think I've forgotten about what happened, you shouldn't have touched me like you did," said Sookie.

Eric smirked, "I didn't hear any complaints."

Sookie's mouth fell open.

"Eric get the hell out of here," she said stamping her foot.

Eric lay on his back with his hands behind his head, "Make me," he said grinning.

He knew it was childish, but he just couldn't help antagonizing the woman.

"Eric if you don't get out of here I'll kick you where it hurts," threatened Sookie.

Eric chuckled, "I doubt you have the strength to hurt me little Sookie."

"You seem to forget vampire, you've been giving me your blood, I'm stronger then I normally am. I'm pretty sure I could get a few hits on you that would leave you feeling sore," said Sookie.

Eric dropped his smirk, "Ah, maybe I should leave you to get ready in peace," he said.

Eric quickly left the room, not wanting to find out how true Sookie's last statement was.

Sookie stood there shaking her head; she couldn't believe the nerve of that arrogant vampire sometimes. She made her bed out of habit then washed and dressed. She was wearing her white and gold outfit again, the gold belt jingling as she walked.

She entered the sitting room and saw Danielle had been, leaving a tray of food for her on the table and a small cage of rats for Eric on the sideboard. Sookie shuddered at the thought of what Eric would do to the poor creatures to make the Urah-tan think he was eating them; she had decided that it could be Eric's duty to dispose of the rats adequately.

Eric sat on his sleeping area sulking, his chin resting in his palms.

"You can wipe that look off your face," said Sookie taking a seat.

"It's not fair I have to sleep out here," he pouted.

"Seems fair to me," replied Sookie starting her breakfast.

"But Sookie it's such a big bed," said Eric.

"And I like having it all to myself," replied Sookie.

"But I can't sleep well out here, I found I slept better with you last night, your warmth comforts me," he responded with a charming smile.

Sookie glared at the vampire until he dropped his smile and returned to his sulk.

"Fine, can I at least move my bed into the same room as you?" asked Eric.

"No."

"Sookie it would be safer if we shared the same bedroom room. I don't like being on my own, I don't trust them not to grab me and take me back to that cell to await being sacrificed," said the vampire.

Sookie looked over at the former Viking, "Eric my answer is no, I can't trust you to behave yourself. You already get to feed off me and give me your blood; now stop trying to push your luck. You should consider yourself lucky I'm not berating you for sneaking into my bed in the first place."

Eric gave the woman a flat stare.

Sookie pointed a knife at the cage of rats, "Take care of those will you."

Eric arched an eyebrow, "Are you giving me an order?"

"Yes I am, I am Queen round here, now stop irritating me and get on with it," snapped the telepathic Queen.

Eric laughed sardonically before getting up to collect the cage and take it to the bathroom.


	42. Sookie to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Sookie to the Rescue**

Sookie sat in the palace study. She sat at a dark wood desk; surround by walls lined with leather bound books. She was looking over several pieces of parchment, her brows furrowed in concentration as she looked over the facts and figures. Eric was with her, silently squatting in the corner, his arms resting upon his knees. Lieutenant Del-Lion was present in the room, standing to attention besides Sookie's seat. There was another Urah-tan in the room, a minister standing in front of the desk, patiently waiting for Sookie's decision.

Sookie checked, double checked and then triple checked the information in front of her. She was expected to make a decision on the arrangements for the upcoming Spring Ball. The woman was unsure on what decision she was expected to make, she wished she could have asked Eric for his advice on what to do, but he had to remain silent because as far as the Urah-tan were concerned vampires were unable to talk. She had hoped to take the information away and ask Eric in private returning with a decision later, but the Urah-tan minister was waiting for her answer now.

She held up a piece of parchment, "This is the cheapest option, correct?" asked Sookie wanting confirmation.

"Correct your Majesty," answered the minister.

"Then I guess it would be this one I'm going with," said Sookie.

She went with the cheapest option feeling that was the safest decision; she didn't feel right spending too much money, especially when she wasn't really the Queen of this strange world.

The Urah-tan minister grimaced.

Sookie noticed the Urah-tan's distaste, "Is this option no good?" she asked.

The minister smiled, "I understand your Majesty's wish to be careful with spending, but what you must understand is that the Spring Ball is a grand affair, a certain standard is expected."

"Oh," replied Sookie looking at the information yet again.

As she studied the parchments yet again she thought she heard someone cry out in the distance.

She put the papers down, "Did any one hear that?" she asked.

Both Del-Lion and the minister looked at her blankly.

"I must be hearing things," said Sookie.

She returned to the prices she was comparing.

"This one is so much more expensive," she said looking at the most fancy of options presented to her.

"I am afraid so your Majesty, but you must agree it is a much more exquisite option," said the minister.

Sookie looked over the pricing option again, hesitant to take it when she heard the distant cry again.

"Can neither of you hear that?" she asked.

"No your Majesty," said Del-Lion.

"No your Majesty," answered the minister.

Sookie looked at Eric who was still squatting in the corner. His expression was blank and emotionless, revealing nothing, though she was certain the blonde vampire could hear what she was hearing.

Sookie shook her head, trying to ignore the sounds that kept distracting her attention.

"And this is normally what happens at the Spring Ball?" asked Sookie of the minister, holding aloft the most expensive price.

"Yes your Majesty, as I said it is a grand affair," replied the minister.

Sookie looked over the most expensive price, still unsure when she spotted another option that wasn't as expensive, but still fairly grand in it's detailing. She leafed the option through with her fingers, glancing at the figures. The minister cleared his throat gaining the Queen's attention as she looked up at the blue skinned man.

"If I may speak your Majesty," asked the Urah-tan.

Sookie gave a nod of agreement.

"I understand your Majesty's caution; you are new to this and unsure on what to do. But if I may advise the more expensive option would be the preferred one for this event, the Spring Ball is a grand and eagerly awaited event, and we Urah-tan do have very high expectations for it," said the minister.

Del-Lion glared at the minister coldly.

Sookie frowned looking at the most expensive option yet again, when again she heard the distant cry. No not cry, screaming, someone was screaming, and this time she wasn't the only one to hear it when the two Urah-tan in the room seemed to notice it.

"What is going on?" asked Sookie rising from her seat and walking towards the door.

She felt a cold hand grip her elbow trying to pull her back. Sookie yanked her arm free determined to find the source of the commotion.

Both the Urah-tan watched in wonderment as Sookie and Eric left the room.

The minister made a noise of speculation before reaching for the papers the Queen had been studying. Unfortunately for the minister Del-Lion had collected the papers and was shuffling them in his hands.

"I'm afraid minister you will have to await the Queen's decision, I shall deliver these prices to her so she can overlook them in private," said the Urah-tan Lieutenant.

The minister gave a reluctant nod, "Lieutenant."

Del-Lion returned the nod before leaving the room to follow his Queen and her vampire pet.

Sookie marched through the marble halls, her white split skirt billowing and flowing with her movement, her gold belt jingling furiously with her fast determined pace. Her fists were clenched and her face stern, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something very bad was happening.

"What are you doing?" asked Eric in a low whisper, as he walked along besides her.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," she said in a determined voice.

As she walked along the vast halls of the palace the sound of screaming became louder. Turning a corner Sookie froze in shock, Eric standing besides her.

Sookie watched in horror at the scene before her, Danielle was huddled on the floor screaming. Curled into a foetal position as her arms covered her head trying to protect herself. A noble Urah-tan stood above Danielle shouting at her as he beat her with a whip like object, leaving welts and bruises on the slave's pale flesh.

Eric stood besides Sookie, watching what was happening before him, concerned with the scene he and Sookie witnessed. He didn't care much for the slave, he was however worried how Sookie would take it though, and wondered what she would do about it, fearing she was going to make a huge mistake.

Del-Lion soon appeared. The Lieutenant didn't seem surprised with what was going on, though he didn't seem too pleased about it either.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sookie.

The Urah-tan noble halted in his proceedings. When he realised he was in the presence of the Queen he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees bowing. Danielle remained on the floor shaking and sobbing.

"Your Majesty," said the Urah-tan noble.

"Get up," said Sookie, her voice trembling with repressed rage.

The noble looked up, meeting the Queen's eyes.

"I said get up," shouted the angry woman.

A crowd of Urah-tan appeared, Eric became very aware of the audience his Sookie was generating.

The Urah-tan noble rose from his position.

"You will look me in the eye as you explain your self," said Sookie in a steel like voice.

"Your Majesty?" questioned the Urah-tan, confused why the Queen was so angry.

"What do you think you were doing?" asked Sookie.

The noble looked down at Danielle then back at the Queen, "I was punishing this slave."

"Punishing, you call this punishing," said an astounded Sookie.

The noble looked bewildered, "Yes your Majesty."

"Look at the state of her," said Sookie her voice rising as her fury grew.

All attention was on the sobbing form of Danielle, trembling on the floor. Her body bruised and bloodied.

"What has she done to deserve that?" demanded Sookie.

The noble swallowed, "She didn't bring enough towels your Majesty."

"You beat her because she didn't bring enough towels?" said Sookie unable to believe the words coming out of the Urah-tan's mouth.

The noble nodded.

"Did you not think to find out why enough towels weren't bought, could you not think that maybe there was a logical reason why she didn't bring enough. Did you not think that maybe she didn't know how many she was to bring, or that maybe you didn't ask for enough, or maybe, just maybe there wasn't enough towels for her to bring. Did you even bother to find out the reason why?" asked an irate Sookie.

The noble shook his head.

"No I bet you didn't," spat Sookie with a toss of her head.

The noble lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Don't think I'm going to forget about this, you're not going to get away with this unpunished," said Sookie.

The Noble's face dropped, but he made no protest.

Many gasps of shock could be heard among the crowd along with mummers of disagreement.

Del-Lion watched Sookie in awe, intrigued by the scene before him.

Sookie walked up to Danielle and helped the crying woman up to her feet. Her long braid was dishevelled and her red tear stained eyes looked upon Sookie in amazement. The blonde Queen struggled to help Danielle up, the wounded slave struggling and limping to her own feet.

The Urah-tan watched the Queen, shocked that she would be so compassionate to a human slave. However no Urah-tan came forward to help the struggling Queen with her task, the thought not even entering their minds, as far as they were concerned a human wasn't worth such effort.

Seeing Sookie struggle and wanting to get her away from the crowd Eric moved and took hold of the other side of Danielle helping to support the slave. The vampire glared at the Queen as he did so, angered that she had behaved in such a way without a thought for the consequences. Sookie ignored him; she was far more concerned with Danielle's well being then Eric's disapproval.

"I want a physician sent to my quarters," ordered Sookie, as she and Eric led Danielle away.


	43. A Lieutenant's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Lieutenant's Advice**

Sookie bought Danielle into her sitting room, setting the beaten woman down on a couch. Rasping sobs shook the slave's body. Eric moved away from the two women leaning up against a tall piece of furniture, his arms folded.

"Oh god Danielle! Look at the state of you," said Sookie.

"Th-thank y-you, oh th-thank you your M-Majesty," sobbed the woman.

"Danielle, Danielle," Sookie repeated the slave's name until she had her attention.

"Danielle, it's going to be ok, no one is ever gonna beat you again," said Sookie looking into the slave's eyes.

Danielle sat there dumbfounded, unable to believe the words that just came out of the Queen's mouth. Could she really mean to keep such a promise.

Eric rolled his eyes at Sookie's last statement, but due to his situation he was forced to remain silent.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie.

An elderly physician entered the room, Eric and Sookie recognised the Urah-tan that had treated Sookie when she had the seizure.

"You sent for me your Majesty," spoke the physician.

"Yes I did, Danielle here needs treatment," replied Sookie.

The physician looked the slave up and down; ignoring her distressed state as he sneered at the battered woman.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sookie.

"No your Majesty, but in my medical opinion she doesn't need treatment," answered the physician.

"What!" spat Sookie.

"Her wounds are superficial, she doesn't need treatment," said the physician.

"Can you not see the state of her? It will be days before she's able to move properly," argued Sookie.

The physician shrugged, "It's a waste of resources to heal a slave when they are capable of healing themselves."

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "If she were an Urah-tan would she get treatment?"

Again the physician shrugged, "Yes, but then that would be different case your Majesty."

Sookie rose from the couch, her hands on her hips as she confronted the blue skinned man.

Eric watched the scene intently.

"You know I am very angry at this very minuet, and your pathetic excuses to not treat this poor woman are irritating me further. So here's an idea for you, you leave me what's needed to treat this woman and I'll do it my self," said Sookie in a deadly voice.

The physician looked down at the Queen. Upon seeing the determination in Sookie's eyes he relented. He opened his case and took out a cloth, bottle and pot.

"This lotion is for the welts and cuts," said the physician holding the bottle. He put the bottle down and picked up the pot. "This cream is for the bruises," continued the Urah-tan.

"Thank you, now get out," snapped Sookie.

The physician closed his case and quickly left the room.

"Eric can you fetch me some water and towels please?" asked Sookie of the silent vampire.

Eric disappeared from his position, and in a matter of seconds he returned setting the bowl of water and towels down beside the cream and lotion.

"Can you give us some privacy please Eric," said Sookie.

Eric retreated to Sookie's private library.

Sookie took a seat besides Danielle who still continued to cry even though her sobs had eased in their extremity. Very gently Sookie peeled back Danielle's clothes and started to clean and treat the wounds.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, you shouldn't have bothered I'm only a slave your Majesty," said Danielle.

"Danielle don't be silly, what that Urah-tan was doing was wrong. And I meant what I said no one is ever gonna beat you again. Or any slave in this palace, not while I'm Queen," said Sookie.

"You mean it don't you, you really mean it," said Danielle looking at Sookie over her shoulder.

"Damn right I do," confirmed Sookie as she continued to treat Danielle's wounds.

The two women sat in silence as Sookie continued to tend to the slave's wounds. Just as Sookie had finished in her task there was another knock on the door.

"Enter," called Sookie returning the lid to the pot of cream.

Danielle sat silently, correcting her clothes.

A male slave entered the room; Danielle looked up, blushed then averted her eyes. The male slave had dark slicked back hair, and shaped sideburns that accentuated his high cheek bones. His dark brown eyes were bright and keen, and he held himself with a certain grace. He was dressed in beige leggings with brown boots and belt, a white shirt and a smart dark brown jacket.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow, his voice deep and soothing, "I am the head slave Damon, I have come to collect Danielle."

Sookie glanced at Danielle whose pink blush was still on her cheeks.

"Damon, Danielle has mentioned you," said Sookie to the head slave.

Damon bowed and smiled.

"I trust you will take care of Danielle?" asked Sookie.

"Of course your Majesty," answered Damon.

"I also do not want Danielle working until she has recovered, do you understand?"

"Perfectly your Majesty," said Damon with another bow and smile.

Damon offered his arm to Danielle; the female slave hesitantly took it. Damon gently helped the woman to her feet, the female slave refusing to make eye contact with her superior.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening your Majesty," said Damon.

"Thank you," replied the blonde Queen.

Just as Damon reached the door Sookie spoke again, "Oh Damon."

The two slaves stopped, looking back at the Queen.

"What's one of the most horrible jobs you slaves have to do?" asked Sookie.

Damon thought for a moment, "Maintenance of the sewage system is particularly unpleasant."

"Thank you, you may go now," said Sookie.

Damon bowed his head again and then left with Danielle.

Sookie rose from her seat and was just about to go and talk to Eric when there was another knock at the door.

Sookie sighed, "Enter," she called.

Lieutenant Del-Lion entered the room.

"Your Majesty," greeted the Lieutenant.

"Del-Lion," replied Sookie.

"I trust the situation with the slave has been dealt with?" asked Del-Lion.

"Partly, I meant what I said about punishing the noble who was beating Danielle," answered Sookie.

"Any idea on how you wish for him to be dealt with you Majesty?"

"Yes, he can spend a week working with the slaves who have to maintain the sewage system," answered Sookie with a smirk.

Del-Lion cocked a blue eyebrow, "I shall see that he begins tomorrow your Majesty."

"Good, also I want it made aware that I do not tolerate such behaviour towards slaves in this palace, and no slave in the palace shall be treated how Danielle was treated earlier today," continued Sookie.

Del-Lion looked at her speculatively, "I shall have decree wrote up and presented to you within a few days your Majesty."

"Thank you, now what was it you wanted Del-Lion?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion presented the documents Sookie had been looking over earlier that day, "The estimates for the Spring Ball your Majesty, I have bought them to look over at your discretion."

Sookie placed a hand to her head, "Oh just go with the most expensive, that's what the minister wanted."

"Permission to speak your Majesty?" asked Del-Lion.

"Granted," replied Sookie.

"The Spring Ball is a grand event your Majesty, and a certain standard is expected however to spend to lavishly can be frowned upon. What with the state of the land resources are sparse, and consumption must be monitored for obvious reasons. To spend in excess can be considered very vulgar," advised the Lieutenant.

Sookie huffed, "Then why was that minister trying to get me to go for the most expensive option?"

Del-Lion shrugged, "My guess would be was that he was trying to discredit you. The mid price range will be more then adequate, and it would be the option the ministers would have elected had you not been Queen."

"Well thank you for the advice Del-Lion, I'll give my decision tomorrow," said Sookie.

"Your Majesty, I shall leave you in peace now," said the Urah-tan with a bow.

The Lieutenant made to leave when he paused, his hand resting on the door handle he looked over his shoulder.

"That was a very brave thing you did for that slave today," said the Lieutenant.

"It was the right thing to do," said Sookie.

"Perhaps, but everyone is watching you your Majesty, you must be careful," spoke Del-Lion, and then he left the room.

Sookie stood there for a moment letting what Del-Lion had just told her sink in. She sighed and then shook her head, turning round she gasped to find Eric standing behind her, a perfect picture of anger. His arms were fold across his bare chest, his blue eyes blazed, his nostrils flared and his jaw was set ridged.

"You fucking stupid little girl," growled the vampire Sheriff.

"What?" said an astounded Sookie.

"What the hell do you think you were doing intervening with that slave?"

"Um Eric you were there you saw what that noble was doing to her," answered Sookie.

"And? It wasn't your place to intervene," said the vampire.

"What! I was supposed to let him beat her, and any way you told me to befriend her," snapped Sookie in her defence.

"Yes I told you to befriend her, I didn't fucking tell you to play super hero," pointed out the vampire.

"Well I wasn't gonna stand by and let it happen, it's wrong!"

"So fucking what, this isn't our concern," said Eric.

"Eric I can't stand by and let it happen, I can't!" stressed the blonde telepath.

"Sookie this is how they treat their slaves, it's what they've done for centuries, you can't just change that."

"Why not? It's wrong!"

"Sookie you're threatening your position as Queen, it was already under threat with that minister trying to get you to make a mistake. Now you want to go and change their way of life by laying down laws about how to treat the slaves in the palace, laws they won't like, and then punish them for treating humans how you don't like," explained an exasperated Eric.

Sookie placed her hands on her hips and tossed her head, "Well it's about time someone did start changing things here because what's been going on is wrong."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sookie you don't get it, humans are nothing to the Urah-tan, the Urah-tan hate humans. And now all of a sudden a human is their Queen, they're not happy about it, and they're scared. They're scared you're going to support the humans and punish the Urah-tan, and with your actions just now you're confirming their fears. What do you think they're going to do? Do you think they're going to just give up the position and status they've acquired over the centuries by repressing the humans? The answer is no! The least they'll do is remove you from the throne, or the worst is they'll kill you, either one of those options I can't allow. I need you alive Sookie; I need you in the position of Queen."

"Why the fuck are you so bothered with what happens to me?" demanded Sookie.

"Sookie you're position as Queen is the only thing that protects me from being sacrificed. Your position of Queen gives us the only opportunity to find a way home. It's obvious someone in power bought me here, we need to find out who so we can find a way back home. You being Queen puts us in a position for you to use your telepathy and find out who, why and how. We're already in enough danger as it is; your actions today only put us in further danger. I will not have you threaten your position as Queen, I will not have you threaten my life, I will not have you threaten my only way home," ranted Eric.

SLAP!

"Fuck you Eric Northman, every thing is you you you!" spat Sookie. "All you care about is yourself… ahhhhhh!"

Sookie screamed as the vampire grabbed her shoulders and rushed her, slamming her into the opposite wall with a thud.

"Never slap me again human," snarled Eric with his fangs exposed.

Sookie struggled helplessly, "Let me go," she squealed, trying not to show the apparent fear in her voice.

Eric shook her to silence the woman, glaring at her he spoke with his fangs exposed, "You will not threaten your position, you will not threaten my life, you will not threaten your life!"

Sookie remained silent as she stared into the blue eyes glaring at her.

"Do you understand, you will not threaten your life, you will not!" warned Eric.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall.

"It's nice to know that your concern for my life is for your own selfish needs," she said trembling.

Eric sneered as he gave a sardonic laugh, letting the woman go he walked away.


	44. The Following Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **The Following Day**

Sookie awoke in her personal bed chambers relieved to find Eric hadn't tried sneaking into her bed again, mind you things had got pretty heated with them yesterday and the pair had refused to talk to one another. The pair avoided each other as much as they could, Eric stayed on his bed of furs silently glaring at the ceiling as he lay motionless, Sookie spent as much time in other rooms as she could to avoid the moody vampire. Eric took their avoidance of each other so seriously that he didn't bother to feed from her that day, which strangely left Sookie feeling rather rejected.

She knew Eric was angry with her, and she could see why he was mad, it wasn't the best of ideas to rub the Urah-tan up the wrong way, and her actions yesterday would certainly have done that. But Eric should see her point of view as well; she had been made a slave in this horrid world. She had been plucked off the streets, branded, sold and then expected to work in the diabolical conditions the slaves had to work in. She hadn't had a say in her situation, these terrible things were just done to her and she was just expected to carry on like normal. Sookie knew from first hand experience just how bad things could get for the slaves, she knew what Danielle was going through, what she was feeling because she had been put through the same treatment herself.

And that was why she had acted, she couldn't ignore what was going on, she couldn't stand by and do nothing. Even if the slave hadn't of been Danielle Sookie still would have acted, she could emphasise with the situation, she understood how it felt to be a slave. Maybe she could have handled the situation better, but she didn't know a single thing about being Queen, this was another thing that had been thrust upon her. She wasn't a Queen, she didn't ask to be Queen, she was a barmaid from Bon Temps and she was happy with that. And now because of her stupid curse of being telepathic she was made Queen and she didn't know what she was doing, she couldn't think like a politically minded person. Always having to second guess everything she said and did just wasn't her nature, the political game was a whole different ball game she wasn't use to and she was beginning to understand why she didn't play it.

She wished Eric would just give her a break, stop berating her and help her. Of course Eric was only going to help her providing it was to his advantage, naturally he wanted to get home, so did she that was why she wanted to find him so much when they were separated. But she didn't expect to get so embroiled in this world; she didn't expect to be made Queen. The more she thought of her situation the more she couldn't help thinking that somehow it was destiny she was made Queen, destiny for her to stand up and do something, even if the idea was a bit of a fantasy she couldn't help thinking it. Eric of course would laugh at such an idea; all he cared about was himself. She knew that of course, she'd known that a long time, he only wanted her alive for his own personal needs, and for some reason that hurt her. It hurt her that he only cared for her life to suit him, not because he actually cared.

Sookie stretched and yawned, deciding to climb out of her thoughts and get up. She made her bed, washed and dressed in green and gold. She entered the sitting room and found Eric where she had left him, lying on his bed of furs staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if he had moved a single inch since settling down in that position, she doubted it; vampires were very good at keeping still. Eric made no acknowledgment of her presence, Sookie shook her head.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie.

The head slave Damon entered the room, carrying a tray of food in one hand and a cage of rats in the other.

Damon inclined his head, "Good morning your Majesty."

"Good morning Damon, how's Danielle?" responded Sookie.

Damon set down the tray of food and cage, "A little tender your Majesty, but I see no reason why she shouldn't recover. She is resting for the day as per your orders, and will continue to do so until she is fit."

"Good I'm glad to hear it," said Sookie taking a seat.

Damon cleared his throat.

"Yes?" enquired Sookie.

"Your Majesty Minister Kar-Lon has requested that I collect your decision for the Spring Ball preparations, I trust you have made one?"

Sookie rose from her seat and collected the estimates Del-Lion had bought her yesterday.

"Yes I have, I'm going with the mid price range, I want that made clear to the minister," said Sookie handing over the relevant paperwork.

Damon took the offered parchment, "Of course your Majesty, please enjoy your meal," said the slave with a bow.

Damon left the room and personal quarters of the Queen. He strutted down the halls with his head held high and a gleam in his eye. Instead of taking a direct route to the minister's office he took a longer route taking him past the Urah-tan guard offices. The slave smirked inwardly when he saw Lieutenant Del-Lion walking towards him, the long red cape flowing behind the Urah-tan.

"Lieutenant," greeted Damon with a curt bow.

Del-Lion inclined his head but made to carry on walking.

Damon let the high ranking Urah-tan walk a few feet away from him before stopping and turning, looking back in the direction he just came watching the Lieutenant carry on with his journey.

"I trust you are making you way to see the Queen?" called Damon.

Del-Lion paused and looked over his shoulder, "Yes."

"No doubt to collect the Queen's decision regarding the Spring Ball," continued Damon.

Del-Lion turned round, "What of it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have her decision right here," said the slave pulling the parchment out of his jacket pocket. "Minister Kar-Lon asked me to collect it and deliver it to him."

Del-Lion marched towards the slave, "And her decision was?"

Damon shrugged, "She chose the mid price range Lieutenant."

"I see, well hand this over to me please slave, I will deliver the Queen's decision personally to Minister Kar-Lon, I have business to discuss with the minister any way," said Del-Lion holding his hand out.

"Of course Lieutenant," said Damon handing over the piece of paperwork.

Del-Lion folded and stored the paperwork on his persons.

"Will there be anything else Lieutenant?" asked Damon.

"No that will be all," answered Del-Lion before turning and walking away.

Damon smirked as he walked in the opposite direction of Del-Lion.

It was now early afternoon and Sookie sat in her throne room upon her throne, Eric was besides her, his mood no better. No one was talking as Eric and Sookie filled the room with an atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife. The noble women and slaves present fidgeted awkwardly as they sat in silence, not wishing to engage the angry Queen should they incur her wrath. The news at what she had done yesterday had spread, they feared her anger and judgement should they too be punished like the noble that was beating a slave yesterday.

A clerk entered the throne room and bowed, "Minister Kar-Lon requests an audience your Majesty."

"Fine," said Sookie, her sour mood even more evident.

The clerk left the room and Minister Kar-Lon entered, Sookie recognised him as the minister she had spoken too yesterday.

"Your Majesty," said Minister Kar-Lon with a deep bow.

"Minister Kar-Lon," greeted Sookie. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to receive your decision regarding the Spring Ball," said the Minister.

Sookie's eyebrow's furrowed as she tilted her head. She was just about to speak when the clerk that announced Minister Kar-Lon entered the room again.

"You Majesty, Lieutenant Del-Lion…"

Del-Lion entered the room before the Clerk could finish speaking, his long cape fanning out behind him as he walked.

"Your Majesty," greeted Del-Lion.

The lieutenant then turned his attention to Kar-Lon.

"Minister Kar-Lon, fancy meeting you here. I do believe I have something for you, the Queen's decision for the Spring Ball," said Del-Lion handing the parchment to the dumbstruck minister. "I trust everything is in order?" continued the Lieutenant.

Kar-Lon looked over the parchment, "You have chosen the mid priced estimate your Majesty?"

"Correct," answered Sookie as she suspiciously looked from minister to Lieutenant.

"A wise decision your Majesty, I shall place the order and see to preparations," said the minister with a bow as he left the room.

Sookie rose from her seat, "Lieutenant Del-Lion may I speak with you privately."

Eric watched silently as Sookie and Del-Lion made their way to an ante chamber at the back of the throne room, leaving the blonde vampire behind.

With the ante chamber door closed Sookie spoke, "What was all that about? I gave my order to Damon to deliver to the minister."

"Precaution your Majesty," answered Del-Lion.

"Meaning?"

"I had suspected the minister was wishing to discredit you, my suspicions were further confirmed when I ran into the slave delivering your order. I acquiesced the order from the slave and intended to deliver it myself," answered Del-Lion.

"But why?"

"Because if the slave had delivered the order there is nothing to say the minister wouldn't change the order you gave, and there would be no proof to say other wise, a slave's word will never be taken over an Urah-tan's. It wouldn't have been as effective as getting you to personally give the wrong order, however it would have provided much doubt on whether you did or didn't give the order. Delivering the order myself I have made sure there were Urah-tan witnesses to your intentions, there for if a change was made it would have been at the fault of the minister's not yours," explained Del-Lion.

"I see, thank you Del-Lion," said Sookie.

"Your Majesty," said Del-Lion with a bow, as he made to leave.

"Lieutenant Del-Lion," called Sookie.

The Lieutenant paused.

"Why help me? I'm human, you're an Urah-tan, why would you help me?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion was silent for a moment, "Because it is the right thing to do," answered the Lieutenant before he left.

It was later that evening and Sookie was sprawled on her bed, thinking over what had happened today. Eric still wasn't talking to her, and it was getting on her nerves that he was continuing this so called feud, but she wasn't gonna make the first move. The bedroom door opened and Eric stood in the door way, his expression unreadable. Sookie looked up, but she didn't say anything.

"I need to feed," said the vampire in a cold voice.

"Oh," said Sookie in surprise, she hadn't expected Eric to come out with that.

She had thought he would have commented on yesterday's or today's events, or at least ask what she and Del-Lion had spoken of in private. Not that he didn't know of course, he probably heard everything that was said.

"Ok," said Sookie shifting her position on the bed and parting her skirt presenting her upper thigh to the vampire, a flutter of excitement in her stomach.

Eric closed the door behind him, walking towards the blonde telepath who was presenting to him so he could feed. The excitement Sookie felt soon turned to apprehension as Eric approached; there was no cockiness about him, no smirk of triumph. He was getting to feed from his favourite place on her and he acted as though it was a chore. Eric knelt down, leaned in and bit, drawing the blood hard. Sookie cried out and squirmed, she knew it could hurt but she couldn't help but think Eric was doing it on purpose; he certainly wasn't making it feel good like he normally did. There was no kiss, no gentle caress, no building her up, just straight in. Taking her blood without a regard for her discomfort. When he was done he got up and walked away without licking the wound closed, leaving the room as silently as he entered.

Sookie sat bolt up, looking down at the droplets of blood trickling from the puncture wounds.

"Shit," she swore as clambered off the bed and ran into the bathroom, holding her skirt so as not to spill blood on it.

She grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the wound, waiting for the bleeding to stop. She couldn't believe how Eric just behaved, she knew he was angry but hell so was she. However she was still courteous enough to let him feed, he didn't have to be a jerk and make it painful. His actions just then really did just prove she was nothing more then a tool to him.

Once the bleeding had stopped she threw the bloody towel on the floor and marched out of the bedroom and to where Eric could be found.

"What was that all about?" demanded Sookie.

Eric didn't answer; he remained silent, his face expressionless, his eyes cold.

Sookie stood for a moment waiting until she realised Eric wasn't going to say anything.

"You know for someone who's over a thousand years old you're acting really childish," spat Sookie as she stormed back to the bedroom.

Once she was in the privacy of her bedroom she threw her self on the bed crying silently.


	45. The Beginning of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **The Beginning of Change**

Sookie awoke the following morning; she practiced her routine of making the bed and dressing for the day. Dressed in a deep purple she entered the sitting room, ignoring the vampire that took residence there as he too ignored her. She fiddle with some items to make it look like she was doing something, thankfully the awkwardness of the situation was broken when Damon entered the Room.

"Your Majesty," greeted Damon with a charming smile, as he set a tray of food down for Sookie.

"Damon," said Sookie returning the smile.

She took a seat and started to eat. Damon entered the bedroom. As Sookie ate she wondered if Damon would be taking over the duties that Danielle normally done while the female slave recuperated. After a moment or so Damon appeared carrying a laundry basket.

"Is there any thing you require your Majesty?" asked the head slave.

Sookie shook her head, "No thank you."

Damon inclined his head, "Enjoy your meal your Majesty," said the slave leaving the room.

Sookie ate in silence for a few minuets when something dawned on her. Damon had been in her bedroom to collect the laundry; he most likely collected the dirty towels from the bathroom as well. And then Sookie remembered the bloody towel she had used to stop the bleeding from Eric feeding off her last night, she hadn't hidden it, in her rage she had just thrown it on the floor and forgot about it. What if Damon had picked it up, what if he became suspicious why it was bloody? She wasn't wounded, she wasn't on her period, would the slave question why the towel was bloody.

Sookie stood up quickly and made her way to the bathroom, she looked on the floor where she had thrown the towel and saw that it was gone. Sookie then searched the bathroom to see if she had misplaced the towel only to find that the bloody towel was gone from the bathroom. Damon must have picked it up and taken it with the laundry, what was she going to do.

She ran out of the bathroom and into the sitting room, she was just about to tell Eric what happened when she stopped. Eric was already angry enough with her as it was, if she revealed what happened he really was going to blow. Even though it was partly his fault, if he hadn't have been such a jerk and closed her wounds she wouldn't have had to use the towel. Sookie stood there looking at Eric, she really needed his help right now, but she didn't want to have to deal with his jerkiness. Deciding to keep her dilemma to herself she looked at the door Damon had exited through, considering to chase after him, though that could cause a scene and suspicion.

Eric watched the woman who stood there looking around the room, every so often looking at him longingly. He could sense her turmoil, he could sense there was something wrong, she was panicking about something and wanted help. He was guessing something must have happened though he had absolutely no idea as to what. He watched in silence waiting for her to approach him, when she suddenly sat back down at the table with a certain resignation, solemnly finishing her food. He didn't like this, there was something wrong and she was keeping it to herself.

When Sookie had finished her meal she met Lieutenant Del-Lion in the palace study, Eric was leaning up against a bookcase in the corner of the room. His arms folded and an expression of boredom on his face.

Del-Lion stood in front of the desk Sookie sat behind, the Lieutenant wasn't on his own. Del-Lion was accompanied by another Urah-tan guard; Sookie presumed the newcomer was a captain as she recognised the uniform was similar to Captain Mil-Dore's. The newcomer was taller then Del-Lion and more stocky in his build, his nose was flat and his lips were full and his left ear was pierced with several gold earrings.

"Your Majesty, this is Captain Ber-Heim, he is a captain in my regiment and my right hand man so to speak," said Del-Lion introducing the newcomer.

Ber-Heim stood with his arms folded; he bowed his head briefly, "Your Majesty," spoke Ber-Heim with a deep and gravely voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Ber-Heim," said Sookie.

Ber-Heim smiled broadly.

"Your Majesty me and the Captain here have been working on the decree you requested," spoke Del-Lion.

"I see," spoke Sookie.

"We hope this meets your requirements," continued Del-Lion as he handed over the documents for Sookie to read.

Sookie took the offered papers reading them over, "Wait it says here slaves are still allowed to be hit."

"Yes your Majesty, but there are restrictions in place," said Del-Lion.

"Lieutenant I don't want any body to be hit," stressed Sookie.

Del-Lion went to speak when Ber-Heim interrupted, "We couldn't eradicate physical punishment completely the people who work here at the palace would be in uproars, and no doubt the ministers would stick their oar in."

"The Captain is correct your Majesty, you must understand we are changing how things have been done for generations. We must move carefully, had we removed physical punishment completely the ministers would argue that the slaves would become unruly as there would be nothing to deter them," explained Del-Lion.

"That is why we kept a mild form of physical punishment. As you'll note there are restrictions, a slave can only be struck once, via a backhand within reasonable force. And no slave can be beaten or dealt physical punishment with an instrument or pets," continued Ber-Heim, he spat the last part out.

"So what is to stop the Urah-tan just hitting the slaves for every little thing, I know you say they can only hit them once and within certain means, but what is to stop them from hitting a slave every single time they do something wrong?" questioned the blonde Queen.

"Physical punishment may only be used for certain actions, should a slave become threatening or careless in their work to threaten the safety of members of this palace," answered Del-Lion.

"We also had to allow physical punishment should a slave choose to be disobedient even after regular punishment has been administered, but physical punishment is not to be a continued method of punishment. Again we had to add this to appease the ministers," rumbled Ber-Heim.

"And what is regular punishment?" asked Sookie.

"Extra hours or unpleasant chores," said Ber-Heim with a shrug.

"And what about what happened to Danielle the other day, are slaves going to be punished for situations like her's?" questioned Sookie further.

"Incompetence may be punishable at the Urah-tan's discretion, provided incompetence is proven," replied Ber-Heim.

"And only regular punishment may be administered for incompetence," added Del-Lion

"And this will be upheld?" asked the Queen.

"It should be easier to maintain considering that this decree is for the care of the palace slaves. However I can't promise that everyone will follow these new rules, nor can I promise it will be easy to punish those who don't," said Del-Lion.

"And what is the punishment for those who don't obey this new decree?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion shifted uncomfortably, "We increased the fine."

"A bigger fine, that's it. Slaves can be abused and the worse that happens is a bigger fine," said an astounded Sookie.

"You have to understand your Majesty this is a huge change, we must be careful how we move, less we cause a huge uproar or riot," said Del-Lion.

"What you also have to understand you Majesty is that laws regarding the well being of slaves are often flaunted and often not very well upheld. We Urah-tan are very good at worming our way out of trouble when it comes to our wrong doing of slaves," said Ber-Heim.

Del-Lion glared at Ber-Heim.

"What, she wants answers," said Ber-Heim in his defence to Del-Lion.

Sookie regarded the stocky Captain, deciding that she rather liked him.

"Any way," continued the Captain returning his attention back to Sookie, "If you wanna change things we need to take baby steps first. You won't be able to push us Urah-tan too hard without us retaliating. You gotta walk before you can run your Majesty."

Sookie reviewed the decree again, taking a deep breath she spoke, "Well it's a start I guess. What do I do now?"

"You sign it your Majesty, me and Captain Ber-Heim will counter sign it as witnesses and then we will present it to the ministers who will pass it through, then it will become palace law," said Del-Lion.

Sookie took a pen and signed where it was indicated for her to do so. Ber-Heim and Del-Lion also signed. Del-Lion then took the decree and blew on the ink drying it.

Ber-Heim grinned broadly, "I can't wait to see their faces when they get this."

Del-Lion rolled his eyes at Ber-Heim as he folded and pocketed the decree.

"Your Majesty," said Ber-Heim with a bow.

"Your Majesty," copied Del-Lion.

The two Urah-tan guards left the room.

Sookie looked over to the corner at Eric, who was staring at her. She made to speak to the vampire.

"Look I know you don't agree with what I'm doing, but it's the right thing to do. I know it's risky but I'm going to do it, I have to. You can either sulk about it or you can help me," said the blonde woman.

Eric straightened from his position, readying himself to talk when there was a knock at the door, silencing the vampire.

"Enter," said Sookie.

Damon appeared in the room carrying a tray of tea, "Tea your Majesty."

Damon set the tray holding the hot drink down on the table.

"Oh, thank you, I didn't ask for this though," said a surprised Sookie.

"I thought your Majesty would appreciate it," said Damon with a smile as he poured the Queen a cup.

"Oh thank you," replied Sookie, taking hold of the cup Damon offered her.

"Is there anything your Majesty would like?" asked Damon.

Sookie glanced at the blonde vampire standing in the corner of the room watching her. She knew he would over hear what she had to say, and she knew she risked Eric finding out about the missing towel, but she had to talk to Damon. She had to know what happened with the piece of incriminating evidence.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you?" said Sookie.

"Yes," stood the slave expectantly.

Eric shifted in his position, curious as to what Sookie had to ask.

"Did you happen to find a towel I left on the bathroom floor?" asked Sookie.

"The bloody one?" queried the slave.

Sookie gave a little cough.

Eric's interests where even more quipped.

"Um yes, that one," answered Sookie.

"I found it this morning your Majesty when collecting the laundry. It was sullied so I disposed of it," said Damon.

Sookie's hopes lifted, but she had to be sure, so she lowered her mental shields reading the slave's mind to see if he had truly disposed of it.

Eric watched Sookie intently, as he picked up on the change in her emotion.

"Disposed of it how?" asked Sookie, her mind ready to pick up on the thoughts of the slave.

"I burnt it your Majesty, it was after all sullied. Forgive me your Majesty, had you wanted to keep it?" asked Damon.

Sookie smiled inwardly as she saw the memory of Damon throwing the bloody towel onto the fire and watching it burn until it was nothing but ashes.

"No, no, I just wondered what happened to it. That will be all thank you Damon," said Sookie dismissing the slave.

Damon inclined his head, "Enjoy your tea your Majesty," said Damon before leaving the room.

Eric glared accusingly at Sookie; he felt she had some explaining to do.


	46. Pet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Pet Me**

Sookie and Eric entered the royal quarters, once certain they were alone Eric spoke.

"What is this about a bloodied towel?" asked Eric.

"Oh you're talking to me now," replied Sookie sarcastically.

"Answer my question," demanded the sheriff.

Sookie rolled her eyes to the heavens and placed her hands on her hips, "It was the towel I had to use last night to stop the bleeding after you fed."

Eric's eyes blazed, "What! And you let this be found."

"Oh don't you dare try and blame this on me," said Sookie pointing at the vampire. "You're as much to blame as I am. If you had closed the wound instead of just leaving it I wouldn't have had to use the towel."

"Ha, least I would have had the common sense to hide the damn thing," snarled Eric.

"Ok my bad on that one, but it was Damon who found it and he destroyed it, so nothing bad has come of it," said Sookie.

"How can you be sure of this?" demanded the vampire.

"Um hello, I'm a telepath, I read his mind he was telling the truth. You do remember that little skill I got don't you Eric," replied Sookie.

Eric held back his anger, "Still you should have been more careful."

"I'm sorry ok, it was an accident, but it's not like it was all my fault," replied Sookie.

Eric shook his head, "You just don't get it do you, you need to be vigilant, there's no room for mistakes. We have to watch every move we make, our lives depend upon it…"

"Oh not this again," sighed Sookie.

Eric stepped in close to Sookie and looked the woman right in the eye, "Yes this again! You're actions are putting us in further danger. Your little decree today is going to rub the Urah-tan up the wrong way, don't you think you've done enough of that already."

"Signing that decree today was the right thing to do," said Sookie.

"The right thing to do, Sookie what the hell is your obsession with these people, why are they your concern?" asked Eric.

"Because I was one of them Eric, I went through what they go through, I know what it is like for them. And I know that no one sticks up for these people," snapped Sookie.

"Sookie that person doesn't have to be you. Can't you see what danger you're putting your own life in as well as mine," reasoned Eric.

"Arrrggghhhh," screamed Sookie in frustration throwing her hands in the air, "And now it comes back to you again, god I really could slap you silly right now."

Eric flashed his fangs, "I wouldn't if I were you," warned the vampire.

"Why, you gonna kill me? 'Cos I seem to remember you need me alive," retorted Sookie.

"I'm pretty sure I can make things difficult for you," threatened the vampire.

Sookie's eyes widened but they quickly regained focus as the woman pursed her lips in anger. She summoned all her strength and kicked the vampire as hard as she could in the shin. Eric didn't even flinch, as he looked down at his leg in wonder.

"You kicked me," said Eric. His face a perfect picture of surprise, even with his fangs extended.

Sookie walked away in a huff, only getting a few feet between her and Eric when she spun round to face him.

"You're the biggest arse hole that I know, I saved your life and this is how you treat me," said Sookie.

"You saved my life once, but since then you have put my life in danger and continue to do so, I don't appreciate it. Take earlier today for example, you should have told me about the towel, but you didn't. Do you have any idea what could have happened if that went wrong, and I was completely in the dark about it all," said Eric.

Sookie was a turmoil of emotions, mainly anger and hurt. Right now hurt was beginning to ride up.

"For god's sake Eric I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, and this is why with the way your acting. I needed your help, I still need your help but I just can't rely on you can I? Everything you do is for yourself, and all I am to you is a tool and treat to try and steal," Sookie suddenly spun round when she felt her eyes tearing up.

She ran into the bedroom, with tears running down her cheeks. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed.

Eric stood motionless, completely shocked by Sookie's revelation. She needed him, she needed him to help her, he should have realised this sooner. It was obvious when she reached out to him after she had the seizure. His blood was certainly affecting her and she didn't even realise it, he had to be careful how he handled her, perhaps he was being too harsh. If he wanted her to give up this foolish idea of helping the slaves then he was going to have to handle Sookie differently.

Sookie hugged her pillow while crying into it. She couldn't understand why she was so upset, she knew Eric was a jerk; she knew how he treated people. She knew that she was just some fancy toy for him own; she knew he would never care deeply for her, because Eric just wasn't capable of it. He had told her didn't know what love was, in fact the only people Eric cared about were Godric and maybe Pam, and she was neither of those people. But why was she so bothered by what he thought of her and how he treated her, well maybe he could treat her better as they were supposed to be working together. But why was she bothered by Eric, she had Bill who loved and adored her, so why was she getting so upset over Eric. Was it the blood, was this the effect of Eric's blood, she just didn't know when she was so confused.

Sookie felt a weight on the bed.

"Tears?" questioned Eric.

Sookie refused to meet his gaze as she hugged her pillow tighter.

"Go away Eric," she snapped.

"I think you're becoming over emotional," said Eric.

"And who's fault is that," said Sookie between tears.

Eric mused for a moment, "I suppose I'm partly to blame."

"Oh wow is that the most I'm gonna get for Eric Northman admitting he's wrong," said Sookie rolling her eyes.

Eric chuckled, "I'm not wrong about everything," he said stroking her hair.

Sookie remained silent as the vampire comforted her.

"Sookie we're in a lot of danger here, what you're doing with the slaves isn't smart," said Eric.

"Eric I have to help them," stressed the upset blonde.

"Sookie I understand you feel a connection with these people, but you can't save them. You and I have to find a way home, and once we do we'll be out of here. Our own lives depend upon finding a way home, and I mean our lives. Sookie they want to sacrifice me, and you're the only thing stopping them, if they can't find a way round you they will kill you. And your actions right now will encourage the Urah-tan to kill you sooner rather then later," spoke Eric.

"I don't see why I can't help while I'm here," argued Sookie.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sookie you're making me repeat myself here," he said in an exasperated voice. "It will put us in further danger and make things more difficult for us. Not only that how can you help these people when you're going to leave them, as soon as you're gone all your hard work will be undone. You're going to build these people's hopes up for nothing, don't you think that is a little unfair."

"I… I…," Sookie fell quiet, letting Eric's words sink in, she hated to admit that he was right.

Eric leaned in and kissed her temple, "You know I'm right."

"Maybe so, but you've still been a really big jerk these past few days," sulked the woman.

"Can you blame me, your actions have been putting my life at risk, don't you think that's a little unfair on me. You didn't like when you were forced into a position of being a slave and now Queen, and now you're doing the same to me, you're forcing me into a position I don't want to be in and putting my life at risk. You can't expect me to be happy about that," reasoned Eric.

"I didn't mean to put you in danger, I was just trying to do what was right," said Sookie. Her tears subsiding.

Eric leaned in a kissed her temple yet again, moving down to nibble her ear.

"Still you was a jerk last night, you didn't need to do what you did when you fed," said Sookie.

Eric sat up, "Perhaps, let me make it up to."

Sookie shifted so she was looking over her shoulder at Eric, her face tear stained and her eyes red from crying.

Eric flashed her a grin exposing his fangs.

"Oh no," said Sookie her eyes widening as she realised what he meant.

"Oh but Sookie I promise it will be sweet," purred the Vampire.

Sookie chewed her lip, uncertain on what she should do.

"You know you want to," said Eric turning the woman on her back.

He positioned Sookie so he could nestle between her legs he then moved her skirt aside revealing the bite mark from yesterday. Sookie lay there silently, he chest heaving with anticipation. Eric leaned in and placed a gentle lingering kiss on the bruised puncture marks he had left yesterday.

He moved down and kissed her ankle slowly working his way up her inner leg with butterfly kisses, his fingertips gently caressing her outer legs as he moved upwards. When he reached her tender point he swirled his tongue round the wound easing the sore throbbing. Sookie whimpered as he paid particular attention to where he bit her last night, stroking her hips the vampire gently hushed her.

He continued to lick the wound until he was satisfied his saliva had done all it could, once done he kissed the bite mark before moving to the other inner thigh. He kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh he intended to bite; all the while his hands sensually stroked her. Sookie's eyes fluttered closed with a moan passing her lips, enjoying the feel of what Eric was doing to her. He slowly inserted his fangs causing the woman to emit a low erotic groan as her back arched slightly off the bed.

As he slowly fed a hand went to the mound of her womanhood, gently stroking her through the fabric. Moving the purple thong aside her let his fingers brush the moistening lips of her sex causing the woman to shudder as he aroused her. Her breathing sped up as low moans passed her lips. Her sweet coppery blood filled his mouth causing a taste sensation on his tongue, he loved the way she tasted, and she was so much sweater when she was sexually aroused. As he fed he inserted two fingers inside of her stroking her inner walls, feeling them tighten around his fingers and her juices flow as she became more excited. Her whimpers and groans of bliss grew more frequent as her heavy pants and writhing increased. Once he had taken his fill of blood he licked the wound closed and sat up. Watching her he continued to pump inside of her, long curled fingers stroking her G-spot.

Her lust filled blue eyes opened and met his, holding his penetrating gaze. His free hand massaged her breasts, alternating between the pair and tweaking the sensitive nipple through the silk fabric. Sookie gasped at this pushing her sensitive mounds into his expert hand. With his fangs still present Eric smiled as he watched her; she looked beautiful in the rapture of pleasure. Her whimpers and groans were music to his ears, her arching and writhing body stroked his ego. He watched her hands grip the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white, her eyes glazed over with lust; he could tell she was close.

"Eric… Eric…" panted Sookie.

Eric worked her hard as orgasm ripped through her body, feeling her spasm and contract about his long fingers, her juices spilling into his hand and onto the bed. She writhed and bucked uncontrollably, her back arching and pushing her breasts against his hand working the sensitive flesh through the silk she wore. Her head tossed from side to side messing her golden locks as cries of joy escaped her lips, calling the vampire's name repeatedly. Unable to stop himself Eric leaned in and claimed her lips swallowing her moans as he kissed her passionately.

When her orgasm was over he stroked her gently through the aftershocks. He pulled away kissing her lightly with butterfly kisses allowing her to catch her breath, his hand he used to tend her breasts stroked her hair. With her eyes closed her breathing began to return to normal. Sitting up completely he removed his hand from her sex and straightened the thong with the clean hand as he licked the juices from the other, finding them just as delicious as her fiery blood. He watched her for a moment, content with her blissful face, watching her chest rise and fall with steady breathing.

Unable to stop himself as his own need rose he leaned in and kissed her, still in her lust filled state she retuned the kiss. Accepting his skilful tongue in her mouth. He moved from her lips and kissed along her jaw and down her neck towards her shoulder where he nibbled and sucked the flesh. Sookie groaned and writhed against his firm body, feeling heat begin to spread through her again. Eric nibbled her ear and nuzzled her neck.

"Pet me," rasped Eric in a desperate need.

"Hmm?" responded the telepath.

"Pet me," repeated the vampire in a low needful growl.

He took her hand and placed it to where he needed. Sookie's eyes opened as she realised what he wanted. Her free hand went to the back of his head stroking the back of his neck and head. The other hand loosened his trousers slipping inside to find the long, thick hard length within them. Finding droplets of pre-cum on the head she swirled her thumb round the sensitive tip gripping the shaft in her small hand. Eric shuddered and growled against her shoulder when he felt her touch him.

Lubricating her hand and his member she started to stroke, stimulating the head with every up stroke. Eric growled in delight, applying her lips and neck with several open mouthed kisses. He thrust against the hand stroking him, seeking desperate release. His member throbbed in pleasure, and every time she caressed the tip of him a sharp tingling sensation of pleasure shot through him driving him onwards.

"I want you," groaned Eric.

Eric's pace quickened as he kissed her more frantically, Sookie returned the kisses matching her strokes with Eric's thrusts. Grunts and growls emerged from the vampire, his pace was frantic his rhythm mismatched as he neared completion. He was throbbing and itching for release, his balls tightening with pressure. His fangs started to ache as the need to bite grew, he yanked down the purple bra top Sookie wore, tearing cloth as he did so. As he sat on the tip of explosion he enclosed a pert nipple in his mouth, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh. Sookie gasped arching her back and pushing her breast into his mouth. When her exquisitely delicious blood entered his mouth he exploded into Sookie's hand. Thrusting madly, drawing his orgasm out, growling as he sucked her blood.

When his pace slowed and stopped Sookie pulled her hand out from his trousers and wiped her hand clean on her skirt. Eric licked the wound closed round her nipple; he then kissed her deeply purring in satisfaction. Feeling slightly shaky Sookie returned the kiss, when Eric pulled back he had his trade mark self assured cocky smiled plastered on his face.

Eric smirked, "I think you should pet me more often. I find I rather do like it"


	47. A New Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A New Understanding**

Sookie sat up on the bed backing away from Eric; she closed her legs tightly and wrapped her arms round her exposed breasts turning her head away in shame. Eric's blonde brows furrowed as he observed the bashful and ashamed creature sitting before him, taking hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger he leaned in to kiss her, only to have her flinch away from him. Eric felt a hollowness inside of him as she pulled away, he couldn't understand her reservation after what they had just done. The woman was still holding onto her loyalty to Compton, and he found himself more infuriated with this then he should have been. The woman was weakening to his advances all the time, he didn't even have to manipulate her that much into a sexual activity this time, he had offered it to her and she had taken it, even returning the favour for him. So why was he so upset by her reluctance and feelings of guilt for Compton when he knew it would be soon he would be claiming her as his own.

"Eric, please," said the woman in a meek voice.

Noticing the blonde telepath tremble he backed off.

"I suppose I should be grateful you're not slapping me or giving me a piece of your mind," remarked Eric.

Still covering her breasts she shrugged, "I can't hold you fully responsible, after all I gave in, I did things I shouldn't."

Eric felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach, "You only did what you wanted to do. You could have refused but you didn't."

"I should have refused," replied Sookie with a certain resignation.

Eric found he didn't like what he was hearing, or the tone her emotions were taking. He leaned back, propping himself up on an elbow as he watched Sookie.

Still hiding her modesty Sookie turned her head to look at the solemn vampire, "Eric can you do me favour please?"

"Perhaps," answered Eric.

"Eric while we're here and I have to feed you and have your blood…"

"Yes," said Eric prompting the woman to continue.

Sookie turned her head away, "Could you please not make any advances towards me."

Eric remained silent, he really didn't like what he was hearing, and he certainly didn't like Sookie's newest idea.

"It's just that what with having your blood I don't think I can really trust myself round you, I don't wanna do something I'll regret. So please, please can you not put me in a position where I might do something I shouldn't," explained Sookie with a note of pleading in her voice.

Eric kept a hold on his emotions, he really wasn't happy with her trying to put distance between them. He wanted to throw her down and show her what she really wanted. He found himself growing jealous at her ridiculous attempts to hold onto the shambles of the relationship she had with Bill, jealous of her loyalty to that pathetic excuse of a vampire Compton. And yet he couldn't understand why he was feeling this when it was so obvious she was becoming more and more weak for him, when it wouldn't be too much longer when she would succumb to him.

"I'll try," answered Eric to Sookie's request, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Of course he was lying.

"Eric please, this is getting really hard for me…"

"I said I'll try," interrupted Eric, "I can't promise one hundred present that I will do nothing. However I will try if it makes you feel better. But you have to remember I'm a vampire, and you know what we're like. What our needs are."

Sookie swallowed accepting Eric's answer, she supposed it was the best he could do, actually it was a miracle he was agreeing to it at all.

"Thanks," said Sookie.

The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment when Sookie spoke again.

"So, no more acting like a jerk?" asked Sookie reproachfully.

Eric looked at her arching an eyebrow, "I'll behave myself if you do."

"What does that mean?" pouted Sookie.

"No more making decisions that puts the both of us in danger, and listening to my advice when I give it," answered Eric.

"Are you referring to the decree I signed today?" asked Sookie.

"Yes."

"Eric what do you want me to do about that, I can't undo it," said the blonde woman.

"No you couldn't that would make you appear weak, another thing we can't afford to do. However I will forgive you this unwise decision once, considering it is just a palace decree and not a national one I think we can get away with it fairly unscathed. However don't go getting any more ideas concerning the slaves," said Eric.

Sookie sulked.

"I mean it Sookie," said the vampire.

"Fine, I'll just sit on the throne in these ridiculous outfits while making idle chit chat with those horrid noble women," said a defeated Sookie.

"Good, that's what they want you to do any way. It's best not to give them cause for alarm, that way we can investigate into finding a way home relatively unhindered," said Eric in agreement.

"A task easier said then done," scoffed Sookie.

"You need to work on your telepathy more, it would greatly help us if we could use it, though I do advise not bringing on any more seizures," said Eric with a poignant stare.

"I know, I know, and believe me I don't want another seizure," said Sookie.

"I'm glad to hear," said Eric with indifference.

"Maybe we should ask around a bit, see if we can dig up any information. Obviously being careful so as not to give anything away," suggested Sookie.

Eric thought for a moment, "It's risky; such actions could expose our intentions. I'd much rather explore other options before resorting to such measures. Plus we do not know who we can trust."

"I think we can trust Lieutenant Del-Lion," said Sookie.

Eric regarded Sookie, "How so? Have you read his mind?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, his mind is guarded and I haven't had an opportunity to get past his shields to read his mind. Getting past the shields isn't easy. But I think we can trust Del-Lion, he's always helped me, and he's reasonable. I don't think he's like the other Urah-tan, also I think Captain Ber-Heim is trustable too."

Eric shook his head, "With you being Queen it could just be a ploy to get close to you, to keep you in check."

"He helped me before I was Queen," pointed out Sookie.

Eric shrugged "I still wouldn't trust him until I had confirmation of his intentions."

"And we can't get confirmation of his intentions until I can use my telepathy," said Sookie.

"Exactly," replied Eric.

"I can read the human minds no problem though, I guess we're just gonna have to stick to your plan about the slaves," continued Sookie.

Eric nodded in agreement, "I should hope that slave Danielle returns soon, your rescue of her should hopefully help warm her to you more."

"So my helping Danielle wasn't that bad of a thing," said Sookie with a coy smile.

"Perhaps not, though you could have handled it better," admitted the vampire.

"Oh come on Eric, how was I to know what to do. This is all new to me, I don't know what I'm doing, and I wasn't prepared for what happened to Danielle, it happened spur of the moment," argued Sookie in her defence.

"I know, I'm just saying that's all," replied Eric.

Sookie huffed.

"Any way, the sooner the slave returns the sooner we can move forward in our search for a way home," said Eric.

"What about Damon," said Sookie.

Eric looked at the woman for her to continue.

"We can trust him, after all he did help us with the towel," said Sookie.

"Perhaps," said Eric with a shrug, "However we do not know his intentions."

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

"I can not fathom out why he would help you. As far as we know he is fairly new to working here at the palace, and only recently has he been in your personal service, I can not understand his loyalty to you to go out of his way to help you. The only reason I can think he burned the towel was because he intends to blackmail you," explained Eric.

"If he wanted to blackmail me wouldn't he have kept the towel instead of destroying it," pointed out Sookie.

"That would be logical, however until we know his motive for helping you I would keep an eye on him," warned Eric.

"Is this what you have to do, you know with being Sheriff, suspecting everyone of plotting against you," asked Sookie.

"Yes, it goes with the territory," said Eric.

"It sucks big time by the way," said Sookie.

Eric chuckled, "I assure you Sookie when we get back home things will be how they should be."

"You just wanna get back so you don't have to be my pet any more," teased Sookie.

Eric chuckled again but made no reply, when he spotted the state of Sookie's clothes.

"I'd change out of those if I were you and give them to me to dispose of," said Eric indicating to the ruined clothes Sookie now wore.

The blonde woman looked at her state of dress and blushed.

"Even though it's common practice to engage in sexual activities with pets round her I don't think it's looked upon kindly, it wouldn't be good if you were found to be doing such a thing. It's best we dispose of them ourselves instead of letting someone find them, they would be far more incriminating then a bloodied towel," explained Eric.

Sookie nodded her head in agreement, before narrowing her eyes at the vampire. "Eric," she said.

"Yes?"

"You know that time you gave me your blood and ended up having a good time," said Sookie reminding Eric of the incident.

"Yes though I seem to remember you enjoying it also, continue," replied Eric.

Sookie glared at Eric for a second before she continued speaking, "You must have made a mess of your clothes, what did you do about them?"

"I washed them out before changing," answered Eric.

"Oh," replied Sookie.

"Unlike you Sookie I thought ahead instead of just leaving incriminating evidence lying around," smirked Eric.

"That's it vampire, out!" snapped Sookie.

Eric laughed as he got off the bed and made to leave the bedroom.

"Um Eric," called Sookie.

Eric paused, half way out of the bedroom.

Sookie looked down at the wet patch on the bed and blushed. The wet patched caused by her sexual juices spilling forth from her.

"What are we gonna do about that?" she asked chewing her lip.

Eric grinned wickedly, "Oh that's easy my Sookie, should any one ask just say you were having some me time."

Eric moved quickly closing the door behind him as he heard and felt a thud against the wood.


	48. Can I Make You an Offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Can I Make You an**   
**Offer?**

It was the next day and Sookie emerged from her bedroom dressed in pale blue and cream.

"Danielle," cried the blonde woman in surprise when she spotted the slave placing her meal on the table.

Danielle looked up, she still had some swelling round her face and she was covered in yellowish bruises, however the abused woman seemed fairly content.

"Your Majesty," she greeted with a broad smile and curtsey.

"Danielle what are you doing back to work? Look at the state of you," said Sookie moving towards the woman.

"Oh it looks worse then what it is your Majesty, I feel fine," said the slave with a wave of her hand.

Sookie took hold of the slave's shoulders, "Danielle you don't need to put a brave face on for me, if you're in pain you don't have to work. I told Damon you weren't to come back to work until you were completely healed," said Sookie.

"Oh please don't be mad at Damon, he followed your orders to the letter, but I insisted on coming back to work, I was getting bored doing nothing," said the slave.

As Sookie touched the woman her telepathy picked up on the thoughts and feelings of the slave. She found that she really was telling the truth about feeling fine, Sookie guessed the cream and lotion the physician left her really must have been good stuff. However Sookie also picked up that being bored wasn't the only reason Danielle wanted to come back to work, the slave had missed Sookie's company and had wanted to see the Queen. Sookie was genuinely touched by the slave's affection and found it a huge internal battle to fight back the tears that wanted to well up and spill forth.

Removing her hands from the woman Sookie took a seat, "Well you better take a seat then and tell me what you've been getting up to with your time off."

Danielle hesitated for a moment before taking the seat besides Sookie, "There isn't much to tell really," said the slave.

Eric lay on his bed of furs, one arm behind his head while the other was placed languidly across his bare stomach. He watched the two women with a subtle smile on his features.

"So you didn't do any thing with your time off?" asked Sookie as she cut into her breakfast.

Danielle shrugged again, "There's not much for a slave to do, and the first day I spent resting mainly."

"Didn't any one look after you?" enquired Sookie.

"Oh yes, they did what they could, Damon was particularly kind," said Danielle.

"Oh really now. You know you never told me he was such a handsome devil," said Sookie with a smile.

Eric felt a knot of anger in the pit of his stomach when he heard those words pass Sookie's lips. However the vampire remained calm, he knew Sookie only said such a thing to make conversation with the slave; he still didn't like it though.

Danielle blushed and bowed her head, "I suppose he is yes." The slave then quickly looked up, "Did you know he can read," she said changing the subject.

"He can," replied Sookie.

"Oh yes," said Danielle with a nod of her head, "and he can write."

"Is it not common for humans to be able to read and write?" asked Sookie.

A look of confusion crossed Danielle's face.

 _How comes she doesn't know that normally humans can't read and write, oh wait her memory loss._

"No, very few humans can read and write, only the Urah-tan read and write" said Danielle.

"But why? Don't you want to read and write?" said Sookie taking a bite of food.

Danielle shrugged again, "We don't really have much need to read and write. Plus very few Urah-tan bother to teach us how."

"Oh," said Sookie after swallowing her food.

The pair sat in silence for a moment when Danielle spoke up again.

"I heard about what you did to that noble," said Danielle.

"Yeah," replied Sookie for the slave to continue.

Danielle gave a nod, "Yeah, apparently it's been causing quite a scene."

"How so?" asked Sookie continuing to eat.

"Oh yes your Majesty, apparently he's been cursing to the high heavens, all the slaves are saying they've never heard any one complain so much," answered Danielle.

"Well serves him right," said Sookie with a nod of her head.

Danielle started to snigger.

"What?" asked the telepath with a curious smile on her face.

"Well Ben, one of the regular slaves who works with the sewage system, well he's always been a bit cheeky, any way he spoke up when the noble was in a full blown rant. Apparently he turned round and said to the noble, for everyone to hear, he said 'now you know Urah-tan shit don't smell of roses'," Danielle went to laugh when she stopped herself, suddenly realising she had just sworn in front of the Queen.

"Oh your Majesty I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

The slave fell silent when she heard Sookie roar with laughter. Danielle joined Sookie, the pair laughed hard for a moment before eventually stopping and wiping tears from their eyes.

"He's a laughing stock while he's there," said Danielle with a small chuckle.

"I bet he likes that," said Sookie sarcastically.

"He's threatened to have them all punished but Captain Ber-Heim stepped in, reminding him he's being punished and had no grounds of authority while he's under punishment," replied Danielle.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," said Sookie firmly.

Danielle smiled, "Well I best get back to work," she said rising from her seat.

"Ok, see you soon Danielle," said Sookie returning the smile.

"Your Majesty," said Danielle with a curtsey before leaving the room.

As soon as Danielle was gone Eric was up from his bed of furs and sitting in the exact seat Danielle had just been sitting in. Sookie blinked in surprise to see the vampire move so fast.

"You did well," said Eric.

"Really, I didn't really ask any thing useful," said Sookie.

Eric shook his head, "No you did well, she's warming to you more and more, she's becoming more comfortable with you, hopefully she'll let something more valuable slip. However she did say a couple of things that interested me."

"Such as?" asked Sookie taking another bite of food.

"The slave Damon being able to read for one thing, I find it strange considering humans don't commonly read," answered Eric.

"Why is that, why don't the Urah-tan teach the humans how to read," said Sookie.

"It's pretty standard to keep repressed people uneducated, it makes them easier to handle and manipulate," answered Eric with a shrug. "Still I find it strange that he can read and write."

"Well Danielle did say some humans could and maybe they needed a head slave that could read and write," interjected Sookie.

"Perhaps, however it still interests me. I would like to know how and why he learnt to read and write."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," said the blonde woman with a shrug, cutting into her food.

"Maybe not, but I don't think we should ignore it either," pointed out Eric.

Sookie nodded in agreement as she chewed her food.

"I'd also like to point out how that noble reacted to being punished," said Eric.

Sookie looked up, chewing on her food as she met the eyes of Eric; she swallowed hard waiting for him to go into another lecture about her behaviour.

"The noble retaliated when the slaves made fun of him," pointed out Eric.

"Yeah but Captain Ber-Heim intervened," said Sookie.

"That's not the point, the point is he was displeased with the situation and there are going to be many Urah-tan who sympathise with him. Captain Ber-Heim intervened this time, next time he might not be able to," explained Eric.

Sookie sat silently.

"If you continue to do things like that you'll anger the Urah-tan and they could well retaliate against you, we can't afford that," continued Eric.

"Ok, I get it," said Sookie.

"Good I hope you do," replied Eric.

"Can you please stop going on about it now," requested Sookie.

"I'll keep drumming it into you Sookie until I'm certain you fully understand the situation we're in," said the vampire.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I get it ok, now can I finish eating in peace."

Eric smirked; he got up from his seat and made use of the bathroom.

When Sookie had finished her meal she and Eric made their way to the throne room taking their usual seats, present in the company of the usual noble women who made up Sookie's royal court. Eric quietly observed the room as Sookie examined her fingernails. The noble women were silent in Sookie's presence, they were anxious around her since what happened to the noble that Sookie had punished. Perhaps they were even more distant since the new decree Sookie signed.

 _How dare she punish an Urah-tan for disciplining a slave, a noble Urah-tan as well, it's his right to administer punishment…_

 _I hope I don't have to do any thing of sort…_

 _This new decree is ridiculous, these restrictions on punishment is completely unacceptable…_

 _If things carry on like this I'll seriously regret joining the royal court…_

At times Sookie really hated being a telepath; there were just some things she wished she didn't know. She wasn't looking forward to telling Eric what she picked up, mainly because he'd point out that he was right and give her another lecture. She did contemplate not telling him, it would make things easier for her but then she needed his help, and if he was to help her he needed to know what she heard.

Sookie looked at the noble women out of the corner of her eye and spotted Lady Jen-Ella eyeing Eric. Jen-Ella seemed obsessed with Eric; she never could keep her eyes off him. Sookie found she didn't like this, she should keep to her own vampires she thought. However Sookie couldn't help but smirk inwardly, she had been with Eric in ways Lady Jen-Ella could only dream of.

"Your Majesty," spoke Lady Jen-Ella.

"Yes," replied Sookie engaging the woman.

"May we speak in private?" asked the woman.

"Um," Sookie stalled in her answer.

"Perhaps we can take a walk about the room," suggested the noble woman.

"Ok," replied Sookie.

Sookie and Lady Jen-Ella rose from their seats walking the length of the room, weaving between the marble columns. Sookie felt uneasy, she didn't like or trust Jen-Ella and she wondered what the Urah-tan could possibly wish to talk to her about. She knew Eric was watching her like a hawk at this very moment, and strangely enough this comforted her.

"Your Majesty seems distracted," said Jen-Ella in a low whisper attempting to be comforting.

"I do," replied Sookie, matching the same volume as Jen-Ella.

"Not that I blame you your Majesty, with what happened to that poor slave girl and the new decree you passed," spoke Jen-Ella.

Somehow Sookie didn't believe Jen-Ella's sincerity towards Danielle.

"It must make things difficult, what with owning a vampire as well," continued Jen-Ella in her hushed tones.

"Meaning?" questioned Sookie.

"Your Majesty there are many who unfairly disapprove of your ownership of Eric," informed Jen-Ella.

"And what of your ownership of vampire pets," challenged Sookie.

Jen-Ella laughed, "Hmm, fortunately my ownership of my pets does not come into question, but there fore I am not Queen, you are your Majesty, and there are those who would spitefully attack you because of it. Unfair as it is, it is very much true."

"I see," replied Sookie. "I'm guessing you have a proposal about this."

"Perhaps I have an offer that could help you, perhaps if you were to let me buy Eric off you, you would be relieved of the stigma of owning a vampire, and know that he would be cared for well," said Jen-Ella.

Sookie could feel a fire burning inside her, how dare this woman suggest buying Eric. He wasn't something for sale, he may be a jerk of a vampire but she wasn't gonna sell him like he was some trinket. Sookie's fingers were itching to slap the blue skinned woman standing besides her, but she thought that wasn't very regal like, so using all her will power she held back.

Eric sat on his cushions watching his Sookie, hearing what was said between her and the vile blue woman. His fangs were itching to expose themselves but he couldn't risk doing that. He could feel Sookie's rage and desire to slap the woman between the growing bond they shared, for the first time ever he actually wanted Sookie to partake in her favourite past time of slapping.

"Lady Jen-Ella are you really asking to buy Eric off me?" asked Sookie wanting confirmation that she understood the noble woman correctly.

"I understand you attachment to the animal, however I have your Majesty's best interests at heart, and I would be willing to pay you handsomely," said the noble.

"Well I appreciate the sentiment, but my answer is no," said Sookie trying not to bite into the words.

"Your Majesty I would seriously consider my offer, it would be in your best interests…"

"Mine or your Interests Lady Jen-Ella," spoke Sookie raising her voice. "My answer is no, Eric is not for sale, nor is he at your disposal to pet," spat Sookie as she turned away from the embarrassed Urah-tan making her way back to her throne.


	49. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Tease**

"Arrrgghh I hate that woman," cried Sookie in frustration once she and Eric were alone in her

private quarters.

"The feeling is mutual," said Eric.

"The nerve of that woman, thinking I'm gonna sell you like that," continued Sookie with her rant.

"Sookie I never realised you cared so much," smirked Eric.

"That's not what I meant Eric," said Sookie with her hands on her hips.

"Sookie you disappoint me," pouted Eric.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean Eric. This whole you being my pet is just a ruse,

you know I'd never sell you, I have no right to, I can't possibly claim such ownership."

"Naturally," agreed Eric, though he had every intention of owning Sookie in such a way, she just

wouldn't realise it until it was too late.

"Horrid vile woman," spat Sookie as she kicked her heels off tired feet and removed her earrings.

"Still the woman had a point; there are probably many who don't like you having a vampire pet,"

mused Eric.

"We'll there's not much we can do about that Eric, me claiming you is the only way to keep them

from sacrificing you," said Sookie removing the last of her jewelry.

"True," agreed Eric.

Sookie sat down with a huff; she folded her arms on the table and rested her chin upon them.

Eric took a seat besides the woman, "What is it?" asked the vampire sensing something was

wrong.

"I heard some of the thoughts of the noble women," said Sookie.

"And," replied Eric waiting for her to continue.

Sookie rolled her eyes as she sat up straight, "You were right, they're not happy with my antics."

"What did you learn?" asked the Sheriff.

Sookie was relieved he wasn't rubbing it in her face and was just being practical about the

situation.

"Well I'm not sure who was thinking what, but some one didn't like how I punished that noble

and believed he had a right to do what he did to Danielle, another was scared of being punished, I

think that one was Lady Soo-Retta, another wasn't pleased with the decree I put forward," said

Sookie.

Eric was quiet for a moment as he thought over the information Sookie had just revealed to him.

"It could just be a knee jerk reaction to recent events," said Eric after a while, "However we

should keep an eye on this should their mood sour further. But providing you don't do anything

else to upset them I doubt it will get worse then them complaining, after a while I expect it will

die down, but we must keep an eye on it."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Use your telepathy to keep an eye on this Sookie, report to me what ever you find," continued

Eric.

"Does that include the fantasies of Lady Jen-Ella and you," teased Sookie.

Eric gave her a flat stare before smirking, "I only want to hear about you fantasies of me."

Sookie gave the former Viking a sardonic smile.

"You only need to report what is relevant; I don't need to know what they're planning for

dinner," confirmed the vampire.

"Obviously," said Sookie.

"Any progress on getting past the shielded minds?" asked Eric.

"I haven't had a chance to practice," answered Sookie.

"Hmm, the sooner we can get into them the better, however we just have to keep on with what

we're doing for now. I think it's time for you to have more blood," said Eric.

Sookie nodded in acceptance.

She watched Eric remove a cuff and bite into his wrist, tearing the flesh and causing red liquid to

bubble forth. Eric offered her the bloody wrist. Taking his hand Sookie pulled the wound to her

mouth and closed her eyes as she drank Eric's blood. She didn't like to do it, she was scared of

what the affects would be but for her own survival she had to do this. She just hoped that what

ever ill effects taking Eric's blood would cause would eventually wear off when they got back

home. However Eric was always going to know where she was, how she was feeling, there was

nothing she could do to change that, she would just have to live with it.

As she drank she found herself quite liking the taste of his blood, the raw power that infiltrated it

swooned in her mouth. Here was a creature over a thousand years old, with all the knowledge and

power that was acquired of that millennia, and he was giving her the gift of his blood. But it

wasn't the power she acquired with his blood that fascinated her, it was the feeling of him

becoming part of her, and for some strange reason this comforted and satisfied her. Was that

right?

Feeling Eric shudder she looked up and saw the vampire gasping and trembling, his blues eyes

filled with desperation and need. She glanced at his crotch and saw his prominent arousal; this

must have been torture for Eric having to hold back. She knew the affect taking a vampire's blood

had on the said vampire, and here was Eric fighting his very desperate need for sexual relief. Here

he was holding back, all because she had asked him to because she was unable to trust herself,

she had to give him brownie points, or should that be blood points.

She held his gaze as she drank from him and another pattern of thought entered her mind. The

power she had over him to reduce him to such a state was hugely satisfying, she found herself

wondering if Lady Jen-Ella would be able to reduce Eric to such a state, she like to think that the

Urah-tan woman wasn't able to. Sookie thought of the intimate moments she had shared with Eric

knowing full well that the blue woman would have loved to have done the things with Eric she

had, Sookie rejoiced in the fact that if she wanted she could probably have Eric when ever she

wanted where as all Lady Jen-Ella could do was wish. Eric was more then willing to satisfy her

sexually should she want him to, knowing this Sookie found it rather empowering.

In her new state of mind a wicked idea entered her head, she knew she shouldn't but she just

couldn't help herself. As she fed she stated to lap at the wound with her tongue sensually, slowly

dragging the muscle along the bleeding flesh knowing full well what it would do to the vampire.

Eric's eyes widened in shock, his fangs popped out as he clenched his fist of his free hand. His

blunt nails piercing the flesh, causing droplets of blood to seep through the closed fist. Looking at

him with innocent eyes while her tongue continued to toy with the wound Sookie started to pant

slightly, causing her blessed cleavage to rise and fall, knowing the vampire was watching her

intently. And just to add further salt to the wound she groaned ever so slightly, Eric shuddered

again, rolling his eyes in the back of his head. She had to be careful here, pushing Eric too far

could send him over to the point of no return and she didn't want that, or did she.

She pulled away, "Is that enough?" she asked coyly.

A wide eyed and panting Eric nodded, unable to talk.

"Do you need me to clean up?" asked Sookie licking the blood off her lips.

Eric yanked his arm back shaking his head licking up the blood that had smeared himself,

salivating in the fact her saliva was mixed with his blood.

"Do you wanna feed now?" asked Sookie.

Eric looked at her desperately with his fangs exposed.

This wasn't a good idea to continue teasing the vampire like this but Sooke couldn't seem to stop.

She got up off the seat and perched on the table, opening her skirt and opening her legs.

Eric looked at her with wonderment as he placed himself between her legs, his fingers brushing

along her thighs. His eyes locked onto where he would feed, his hands trembling as they inched

up her thighs to her hips. Sookie lay back onto the table allowing Eric better access; he slowly

kissed his way up. Eric sensually kissed, licked and sucked the flesh he would bite; he was just

about to bite when Sookie spoke.

"Eric you haven't forgotten that you'd promise to try and behave your self," she said.

Eric looked up at Sookie meeting her eyes with his own pleading and desperate ones, his fangs

aching to bite. With a reluctant and restrained nod he agreed to remember Sookie's request, his

muscles tensing with restraint. He gently inserted his fangs keeping his ministrations down to a

minimum, so as he did nothing more then keep her relaxed while feeding. Sookie's gasp slowly

turned into a seductive groan, arching her back slightly off the table.

Eric watched her longingly, did she know what she was doing to him. He was keeping his

promise at the moment to with hold his advances for the time being, it seemed too early for him to be breaking his promise just yet. But yet it seemed very unfair to the vampire that he had to hold back while she acted so seductively, and if she carried on like this he didn't think he would be able to hold back. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore her little game, concentrating on only

feeding.

"You know Eric I really appreciate you trying to stick to your promise you made," she said in a

breathless voice.

Eric shuddered, trying to not let her affect him. However it wasn't proving easy, his erection was

straining in his trousers, his body trembling and aching with need. Sookie ran her fingers through

his hair, groaning at the sensation of him feeding on her. Unable to take it any more Eric

withdrew his fang prematurely, licking the wound closed. He pulled away gasping, his lips

stained with blood.

"Don't, don't do that," said the vampire almost growling.

Sookie pushed herself onto her elbows looking at the struggling Eric, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologised.

Eric nodded before getting up from his seat, running his hands through his hair he walked away to

his bed of furs. He took a seat on them, hugging his legs tightly as his body trembled trying to

recover from his heightened state.


	50. Made an Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Made an Enemy**

 _She straddled the Viking's lap wearing only the split red skirt, her bare chest pressed against his_   
_as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders. With fangs exposed he kissed and nuzzled her_   
_neck, inhaling her scent as he did so. The half_   
_naked_   
_woman arched her back exposing her full_   
_breasts. Eric kissed his way down with open mouthed kisses to the valley of her breasts where_   
_upon he looked up panting, his strong fingers caressing the flesh of her bare back. To far gone in_   
_his need he was unable to hold back as he lunged forward biting her left breast, taking the nipple_   
_in his mouth and flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue as he fed._

 _Sookie cried out, pressing herself further into his skilled mouth. Feeling his erection straining_   
_against her womanhood she moved her hips grinding against him. The vampire whimpered at the_   
_pleasurable friction, alternating between both breasts as he fed. Sookie worked harder against_   
_Eric when she heard his reaction, stroking the back of his neck as he continued to feed. Eric's grip tightened around the woman, holding her closer to him, his feeding becoming messy as he_   
_became more desperate for release. Droplets of blood escaped, trickling down her tanned flesh_   
_only to by lapped up by the needy vampire who continued to whimper._

" _Cum for me," whispered Sookie, grinding as hard as she could against Eric._

 _Eric pulled his head away from Sookie's chest, blood staining his mouth and fangs as he looked_   
_upon the woman pleadingly._

" _You won't let me, you deny me," gasped the shuddering vampire._

 _Sookie hushed and soothed the beast beneath her, "I know, I was mean for teasing you baby, but_   
_I'm not teasing you now, I promise."_

 _She reached down beneath them, freeing his throbbing member from its confines. Eric's eyes_   
_widened as he gasped when she took hold of him. Quickly she pulled her underwear aside and_   
_placed the tip of him at her wet entrance and pushed down, biting her lip as she took all of him_   
_inside of her. Feeling him_   
_stretch_   
_and fill her completely._

 _She leaned in and kissed his bloody mouth, working round his fangs she tasted the coppery taste of her own blood as their tongues caressed one another. She slowly started to ride him, feeling her inner walls clench round him. Eric responded, holding her tighter as his hips bucked up into her, seeking desperate release._

 _Sookie pulled out of their kiss, "That's it baby," she said._

 _Eric nestled his forehead on her shoulder, grunting and growling. Eric held her tighter his_   
_tender caress of her back becoming wantonly clingy as he clawed her. His hips started to move_   
_frantically, burying himself as deep and as hard as he could into her warm, wet and welcoming_   
_centre. Sookie matched the fast pace as best she could, riding him hard she desperately tried to_   
_satisfy her vampire, wanting to_   
_relieve_   
_the poor creature she had teased._

" _That's it baby," said Sookie again in heavy strained pants, "Cum for me, cum for me!"_

Sookie opened her eyes feeling hot and sweaty as her wet sex throbbed and ached in need. She placed a hand between her legs, silently relieving herself, only letting a muffled grunt escape when she reached an unsatisfactory climax. It didn't feel as good working herself off as compared to when Eric done it.

She lay in her bed, thinking of Eric, thinking of her behaviour towards him yesterday. She really shouldn't have teased him, she didn't know what came over her. She was utterly ashamed of herself, after asking Eric to hold off she went and teased him, just so she could have a little power trip. What was she thinking behaving in such a cruel way, yes Eric was a huge jerk, but he didn't deserve what she did to him, especially after he was trying so hard to resist. And not only that things could have gone horribly wrong; she knew she was weak for him, what if she had taken things too far and initiated something she shouldn't have. What if she had pushed Eric to far, he could very easily have forced himself on her and he wouldn't have been in the right frame of mind to stop. She was playing a dangerous game yesterday. And as much as she hated to admit it, part of her wanted Eric to just loose control and ravish her.

Sookie shook her head as she decided to get up and get ready for the day. She hoped Eric was feeling better, since her little stunt Eric had been very withdrawn as he tried to recover from his intense arousal. He had stayed on his bed of furs refusing to speak to her, even refusing to look at her. He had hugged his knees, trembling with wanton need, whimpering every so often as though he was in pain or at least discomfort. Sookie had done her best to stay out of his way, she doubted he wanted to talk to her at that very moment. She ended up staying in different rooms to the vampire while he suffered, until she retired to her bedroom where she eventually fell asleep.

Once she was dressed she entered the sitting room, finding Eric on his bed of furs. He was no longer trembling and whimpering, nor was he still hugging his knees, which was some sort of a relief to Sookie. He lay on his back, one arm behind his head while the other lay across his stomach, silently staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi," said Sookie, being the first to break the ice.

Eric tilted his head to look at her, but he made no response of greeting.

"Are you feeling better?" enquired Sookie.

Still not talking Eric merely shrugged.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me, I promise it won't happen again," said Sookie.

Eric looked her up and down forlornly, before nodding in acceptance of the woman's apology.

Sookie gave a wry smile, when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie.

The slave Danielle entered the room, smiling broadly as she carried a tray of food for Sookie and a cage of rats for Eric. She set the cage down on a sideboard before placing the tray on the table.

"Good morning your Majesty," said Danielle brightly.

"Hey Danielle," replied Sookie taking a seat at the table.

Danielle looked over at Eric who had returned to studying the ceiling. Sensing there was something wrong with the vampire the slave looked at Sookie questionably.

"He's in a strange mood," said Sookie in a way of explanation.

"Oh," replied Danielle.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Sookie.

Danielle smiled brightly, "I'm well your Majesty," answered Danielle.

"I'm glad to hear," said Sookie returning the smile.

"Apparently Lady Jen-Ella has been acting up," said Danielle in a conversational tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie taking a bite of her food.

Danielle shrugged, "Her usual throwing of tantrums."

"Oh," said Sookie.

"She's a big kid really, when ever she doesn't get what she wants she throws a tantrum, I don't know how her husband puts up with her," said Danielle.

"She has a husband," said Sookie surprised to learn the information.

Danielle nodded, "Oh yes, he's a high ranking minister. He normally ends up giving into her whims, I think he just does it to have an easy life."

"I see," said Sookie. "So what was she throwing a tantrum over?"

Danielle looked over at Eric.

Following the slave's line of vision Sookie realised Eric was the cause of Jen-Ella's fuss.

"Oh," said Sookie.

"Rumour has it she's not best pleased with you your Majesty, after she let you pet her favourite vampire and you wouldn't let her pet Eric, and then to refuse her offer and humiliate her she's in a right strop," continued Danielle.

"Oh really," said Sookie.

Danielle nodded, "Personally I don't like Lady Jen-Ella, she's a horrible woman so anything that gets up her nose is good news to me. I just thought you would like to know your Majesty."

"Thank you for telling me Danielle," said Sookie.

Danielle curtsied, "Well I must be back to my duties, enjoy your meal your Majesty," she said before leaving.

Sookie looked over at Eric, waiting for him to speak. He returned her gaze with his blue eyes, there was still an element of saddened want behind them. Sookie felt her guilt rise knowing she was the cause of it.

Eric sat up, making no move towards Sookie as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I thought this would eventually happen," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

"You've made an enemy of Jen-Ella," answered Eric.

"Because she couldn't get her own way," spat Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "You insulted her Sookie. She probably already despises you because you're human and her Queen. But she extended you the courtesy of petting her favourite vampire…"

"I never did any thing with Vaughn," interrupted Sookie.

Again Eric shrugged, "She doesn't know that, as far as she's concerned you did, and then you wouldn't return the courtesy of letting her pet me. Not only that you refused her offer to buy me and humiliated her doing so."

Sookie sat silently as she realised she must have really pissed off Lady Jen-Ella.

"She can't do anything to me though, right?" asked Sookie.

"She could be a problem; her husband is a high ranking minister, one who gives into her easily. She could cause a lot of trouble for us," said Eric.

The vampire got up and collected the cage of rats heading towards the bedroom.

Sookie turned in her seat to stare at the bare back of Eric.

"What do I do?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Keep an eye on her, if we learn anything then I'll advise you on what to do as best I can," replied Eric with his back still to the woman.

He made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the rats.


	51. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Bargaining**

It had been three days since learning of Lady Jen-Ella's sentiments and nothing had happened so far, nothing at all interesting happened. However Sookie did what Eric said and watched Lady Jen-Ella, she regularly scanned the Urah-tan noble's mind but found nothing. Apart from a seething resentment towards the Queen, only to be matched by Sookie's own seething resentment towards her.

As uneventful the past few days were, today was a special event in the royal calendar. Today Sookie would enter the capitol city Uran and meet and greet her subjects. Del-Lion and Ber-Heim had pointed out that it could boost her popularity with the Urah-tan people, they also assured her that she would be heavily guarded from attack, not that they suspected any one of attacking in any way. As much as she may have trusted Ber-Heim and Del-Lion she didn't feel safe without taking Eric with her. This seemed to cause a problem; apparently it wasn't common for vampire pets to accompany their masters outside of the home or in private quarters. Vampire's were feared creatures and to have them walking about outside caused a lot of fear and unease. But Sookie insisted on brining Eric with her not only for her protection but his. The two high ranking guards reluctantly agreed but they pointed out there was a very strict rule to be obeyed when taking pets outside, which was now causing a bit of a problem.

Sookie entered her personal library, her breasts bouncing in her skimpy outfit as she trotted into the room.

"Eric you're being difficult," she said with her hands on her hips.

Eric stood in the corner of the room with his back against the book shelves and hands raised defensively.

"I'm not wearing it," he hissed.

Sookie rolled her eyes taking a few steps forward, "Eric I've already explained…"

Sookie saw a blur of movement and felt a rush of air gust past her as she now stared into an empty corner. Shaking her heady she exited the library and found Eric in the sitting room, they had been at this for a while and she was starting to get fed up of it. Eric was perched on the table in a squatted position, looking like cat ready to bound off in any direction.

"Eric this isn't my idea you have to wear it," said Sookie.

"Would you wear that," snarled the vampire pointing at the leash in her hands.

"Well no, but then I don't have to," replied Sookie.

"If you wouldn't wear it then how can you expect me to wear it," demanded Eric.

"Eric I've already explained this to you, it's law that vampire's have to be on a leash when outside," said a frustrated Sookie.

"You're the Queen you can do what you want," spat Eric.

"Eric just because I'm Queen doesn't mean I can go around breaking laws. Plus this is a very important law apparently, people don't feel safe round vampires, that's why they gotta be on a leash when outside," argued Sookie.

"I've already told you I'm not going to do anything I shouldn't," said Eric.

"Eric they don't know that do they, what am I gonna tell them, you promised me you'd be a good boy. You seem to forget vampires can't talk; I have to have you to on a leash if you come with me. You're the one who's always saying we have to maintain appearances well this is one of the things we have to do to do that," said Sookie.

"I'm not wearing it, it's humiliating, it's degrading, it's bad enough I have to wear these cuffs and collar," said the vampire refusing to wear the leash.

"Eric if you don't put this on right now you can't come with me, do you want to be left on your own in the palace, well do you?" challenged Sookie.

Eric glared at her for a moment.

"I'm not wearing it," he growled.

"Right that's it," she said stomping towards him.

Eric leapt off the table and in a blur and disappeared from sight, if Sookie hadn't of heard the bedroom door slam she would have had no idea where he had gone. She let out an exasperated scream; she couldn't believe how a vampire who was over a thousand years old was behaving. She had been chasing Eric for the majority of the morning and she was starting to get fed up with it now.

She stormed over to the bedroom and flung the door open but could see no Eric. Closing the door behind her she walked into the en-suit bathroom and scanned the heavily marbled room, seeing no vampire she walked back in to the bedroom quickly searching round the room. When she didn't find him she went back into the living room thinking that perhaps he had sneaked past her when she had looked in the bathroom. Checking all the other rooms for the missing vampire she wondered if he had some how left her personal quarters, but she quickly deduced that he hadn't. It would be dangerous for him to be on his own in the palace so he couldn't be far.

She entered the bedroom again and looked round the room thoroughly, looking in wardrobes and under the bed even. Having not found Eric she stood up straight with her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently, trying to think where he would be. She looked at the bed and a thought occurred to her if he wasn't under it, then maybe he was on top of it. Her eyes travelled upwards to the canopy of the large four poster bed. There was Eric sprawled on top of it almost hidden from view, with his fangs exposed his blue eyes blazed brightly.

"Eric get down from there," said Sookie.

"No," replied the vampire bluntly.

"Eric get down now," she said stamping her foot and pointing to a spot on the floor.

Eric looked to where she was pointing then back at the angry Queen, making no attempt to get down from his hiding place.

"Make me," he challenged with a fanged smirk.

"Oh I god damn will make you vampire," she said narrowing her eyes, "If you don't get down right this second I won't feed you for a week."

Eric looked unimpressed with her threat.

"Two weeks," snapped the telepath upping the stakes for the vampire.

Eric just shrugged, still refusing to move.

"Come on Eric, you really wanna go a whole two weeks without this," she said parting her skirt and revealing the bite marks on her inner thighs.

Eric looked longingly at the exposed marks before shaking his head in refusal.

"Fine if you don't get down you'll have nothing to eat but rats," snapped Sookie rearranging her skirt back into place.

Eric flinched, "You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"Try me," spat Sookie.

Eric growled as he hurried down from his hiding spot, standing before Sookie with his arms folded over his chest glaring at Sookie.

"I'm still not wearing it," he said defiantly.

"Eric why are you being so difficult, it's only this once," said Sookie trying to reason with him.

"And what if you have to go out in public again," pointed out an irate Eric.

"Well I'll guess you'll have to wear it then, but it won't be all the time," replied Sookie.

"No, I'm not wearing it," said Eric.

"Well guess what mister you ain't got a choice," said Sookie moving towards Eric to fasten the leash to his collar.

Within a blink of an eye Eric moved so he was standing the opposite side of the bed.

Sookie huffed, "Eric I am fast loosing my patience with you," she said walking towards Eric again.

As soon as Sookie was on top of the vampire he moved again to the other side of the bed, the large piece of furniture between the pair. With a determined face Sookie started to chase the vampire round the bed. Eric always one step ahead of the flustered woman, using his speed to keep out of her reach. They ran round and round the room, up and over the bed disturbing the pristine sheets and fluffed up pillows. A panting Sookie came to a stop with Eric just out of her reach; Eric poised and prepared to move, grinning wickedly.

"God damn it Eric will you just put the leash on," she said stamping her feet and flapping her arms.

The corners of Eric's mouth started to twitch before clutching his stomach and laughing hard at Sookie's distressed antics.

"It's not funny," whined Sookie, "I've been chasing you all morning, you've made me chase you in this ridiculous outfit, in these stupid high heels, my feet are killing."

Eric stopped laughing, even though his smirk remained.

Sookie rubbed her temples in a circular motion taking deep breaths, once she had calmed down she looked at the vampire.

"Ok Eric, what will it take to get you to wear the leash?" asked Sookie in a tired voice.

"You could kiss me," said the vampire with a cocky smirk, though he expected her to refuse straight away.

Sookie sighed, "Fine, I'll kiss you, if it gets you to wear this I'll kiss you," said a defeated Sookie.

Eric blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected her to say that, however seeing an opportunity he wasn't going to let it slip by.

"I want it now," grinned Eric.

"What! Eric we have to leave in half an hour I don't have time for this, I'll kiss you when we get back," said Sookie.

Eric shook his head, "Nope I want it now. No kiss, I don't wear the leash.

"Eric I really don't have time for this now, I promise you'll get it when we get back," assured Sookie.

"And what's to say you won't change your mind when we get back. I'll have worn that leash for nothing," said Eric setting his ultimatum.

Sookie huffed and walked up to the vampire, she wrapped an arm round his neck looking up into his blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. She placed a fleeting peck on his lips.

"Happy now," she said.

Eric grinned, wrapping his arms round her he pulled her in close taking her lips as his own. Sookie attempted to protest, but her muffled cries and pleas soon turned to groans as she succumbed to Eric's kiss. He coaxed her mouth open, inserting his tongue to be met by her eager one. They kissed passionately, one hand holding her hip and pulling her close to him, the other tenderly stroking her back. Sookie wrapped her arms round his neck, embracing herself into the kiss. Eric's kiss took her breath away, and made her knees go week, if there was one thing Eric had learnt in his thousand years it was how to kiss. The pair was unaware of how long they were like this, losing track of time as they kissed, feeling the hunger of lust rise.

CLICK!

Eric pulled back and saw a smiling Sookie, who had just attached the leash to his collar.

"I do believe that is one kiss, so you owe me one day of leash wearing," she said smiling coyly.

"You could have let me finish," sulked Eric.

"Oh believe me we're finished," said Sookie.

They stood from a moment, still embracing one another. Sookie reached up and straightened a lock of Eric's hair that had fallen out of place. A startled look of confusion touched Eric's face, surprised by Sookie's tender action. She disentangled herself from Eric, the vampire at first reluctant to let her go.

"Come on, we gotta get going," said Sookie walking away, tugging Eric's lead for him to follow.

Feeling the lead pull at him he woke from his dazed like state, causing him to glare at the hated leash.

"No tugging," snapped Eric.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been waiting to write this chapter for a very long time, this tickles my amusement just a little bit.


	52. Meet & Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Meet & Greet**

Sookie walked through the palace halls with Eric besides her as she lightly held the leash. Every so often Eric would glance at the hated leash and huff. Sookie smirked, the corners of her mouth twitching with amusement, every so often a stifled laugh would escape her lips causing the vampire to glare at her.

Sookie was dressed in white and gold, the pale white a stark contrast against her golden skin. She wore a white split skirt with a gold belt adorned with pearls. Her top was a cropped white corset exposing much of her bare middle; the corset was decorated with gold embroidery and swaths of sheer white fabric from the top of her corset around the top of her shoulders. Her golden heeled sandals we decorated with jewels and pearls and clicked along the marble floor as she walked, her gold bangles jingling about her wrists as she moved. Long gold earrings adorned her ears and she wore her regal circlet upon her golden curls, the central diamond sitting in place upon her forehead.

The pair eventually met Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim. The two Urah-tan guards bowed before their Queen.

"Your Majesty," Greeted Del-Lion.

"Majesty," said Ber-Heim with a smile.

"Lieutenant, Captain," said Sookie greeting both men.

"I trust your Majesty is ready?" asked Del-Lion.

"All set," said Sookie with a nod.

Ber-Heim looked at the silent Eric.

"Majesty are you still sure you wish to bring your pet?" asked the captain.

Sookie looked up at the leashed Eric to be met with his blue eyes before returning her attention back to the Captain.

"I can't possibly leave without him," said Sookie. "But look he's on his leash, and he's very well behaved," said Sookie waving the leash, attempting to reassure the two blue men.

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion looked at one another.

"Well in that case your Majesty if all is set, please accompany us," said Del-Lion.

Sookie gave a nod, watching the two men turn their armoured backs to her and walk on ahead. She glanced back at Eric and mouthed him a silent apology; the blonde vampire gave her a knowing look and subtle nod of his head.

The quartet walked out into the court yard, Eric was reluctant at first to step outside. Once out in the courtyard he looked up at the thick purple clouds, he could sense the sun behind them, but its harmful rays did not penetrate. He found it strangely liberating to be able to move so freely at daytime and yet it was un-nerving and unsettling for the vampire to be doing something that was so un-natural to him.

Eric and Sookie were greeted by numerous guards, their breast plates gleaming as they stood ready to serve and protect Sookie. The blonde Queen wondered how many were from Del-Lion's personal regiment, she suspected that if not all of them then most of them were. Sookie was unsure on what it meant, could it be that no other guards were willing to do the job at hand, or did Del-Lion trust no one else to do such a task, either explanation didn't seem good to Sookie. Del-Lion and Ber-Heim personally flanked either side of Sookie and Eric, as the Queen and her pet stood waiting at the main gates.

Suddenly there was a huge fanfare, causing the nervous woman to jump. The heavy gates slowly started to open, revealing the city of Uran. With the palace gates open it was as if a flood gate had been opened in Sookie's mind, virtually all of the city's inhabitants had come to see the Queen, and with all their thoughts directed at the Queen it started to become a little overwhelming for Sookie as she struggled to maintain her mental shields. She staggered backwards as the bombardment of thoughts hit her, Eric looking down at her with concern as she regained her composure.

"Are you ok your Majesty?" asked Del-Lion.

Sookie nodded towards the Lieutenant, before straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath.

"When you're ready Majesty," commented Ber-Heim.

"I'm ready," spoke Sookie in a hushed voice.

Ber-Heim nodded before giving a signal.

An Urah-tan clerk stepped forward, "Presenting her Majesty the Queen," called the clerk.

There was a hushed silence as Sookie started to walk forward, Eric strolled casually alongside the woman who held his leash as he remained silent. Del-Lion and Ber-Heim again flanked either side of Sookie and Eric this time remaining a few steps behind, with the quartet moving ahead upfront the guards assigned to Sookie's protection began to follow in an orderly manner. Sookie looked out scanning the many blue faces that had come to see her, she wasn't one hundred percent sure on what she should do but she guessed it involved a lot of hand shaking and fake smiling.

She felt it would be a long tiring day, and it wasn't aided by the fact she could feel her mental shields crumbling by the assault of unwanted thoughts she was picking up.

 _I still can't believe a human is our Queen…_

 _I guess she's kind of pretty …_

 _Is she really telepathic… can she hear my thoughts right now…_

 _I can't believe it's true she really does have a vampire pet…_

 _I hope she likes the cakes we've baked…_

 _She seems really tiny for a Queen… or is that just because that vamp is so tall…_

 _I wish I had those earrings…_

Sookie plastered a smile on her face, trying to ignore the thoughts that wouldn't stop coming. So far she hadn't heard anything too bad, but the whole day was ahead of them, and there was nothing to say more unpleasant thoughts wouldn't come her way.

Sookie walked out into the streets and noticed that the city had been decorated with multicoloured and shimmering decorations, festive music could also be heard playing. Streamers and flags hung from the buildings, stalls lined the streets laden with hand crafted good and delicious looking foods. Many people came forward to bow and curtsy before the Queen; Sookie smiled and thanked them, pausing every so often to shake the hands of more confident members of her public. At times she was presented with gifts, which she gratefully received. When it first happened Danielle suddenly appeared, relieving Sookie of the burden of carrying her gift, Danielle winked at the Queen before scurrying off out of sight.

The day seemed to drag out, her feet grew tired and her head was starting to hurt with the onslaught of thoughts, which wasn't made easier when she had to make physical contact with people. She hoped this wouldn't have to go on much longer but some how she sensed it would.

Another Urah-tan stepped forward to approach her, taking her hand to shake it. He started to talk but Sookie wasn't really listening as she automatically picked up his thoughts when taking hold of his hand.

 _I don't care if it is on a leash it's a disgrace to bring it with her…_

Sookie smiled politely as she dismissed him, moving onto the next bunch of people.

 _Whore, I bet she's fucking that vampire…_

 _Kept that vampire for her own use, refused us the sacrifice to save our world, and now she parades him about in front of us, she's got some nerve…_

 _Vampire fucker doesn't deserve to be Queen…_

 _I hard what she did at the palace… next she'll be sticking up for the filthy animal she fucks…_

 _She just better keep her stupid decree inside the palace…_

 _I heard she use to be a slave and that's where she should have stayed…_

 _Oh my it's her!…_

Sookie turned her head when she heard the last thought, she spotted a slave in the alley way, hidden away from sight, from all the festivities. She carried a basket under her arm, her short brown hair highlighting her battered face. Her bottom lip was swollen and both her eyes were black with bruising. She saw the woman turn her head, her lips moving as she spoke; Sookie was unable to hear what was said over the music playing. Another slave appeared in the alley, male and sporting a nasty gash above his eyebrow, he turned to look at the Queen. Both slaves looked at Sookie with wonderment, their eyes sad and pleading.

 _She's one of us, and she's Queen… she must be special…_

 _Are things going to change…_

Sookie felt a large hand lace fingers with her smaller one, with her attention distracted from the slaves she looked round to see who was holding her hand. Eric was looking at her as he gripped her hand, sensing she would become distressed picking up the slave's thoughts he tugged her away, guiding her along with the rest of her planned journey. Sookie felt relieved to have Eric with her, especially now he was holding her hand, at least now she didn't have to shake hands with the Urah-tan which made it easier for her to avoid picking up unwanted thoughts, or at least less intensely. The vampire gave her hand a squeeze; comforting the woman with this small gesture, as way of thanks she returned the act with her own small squeeze.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim noticed the gesture between the pair in front of them, both man stared at each other with speculation. They weren't the only Urah-tan to notice either.

 _They're holding hands… actually holding hands…_

 _What is this…_

 _In all my years I've never heard of a vampire behave in such away…_

 _Yep they're definitely fucking…_

Still holding her smile in place she ignored the thoughts that were coming towards her. She did her best to ignore them, trying not to let the sentiments behind the thoughts affect her. Eric had said that people wouldn't be happy with her, so she had to expect this. But actually hearing it for herself instead of just presuming it was a totally different thing, causing the telepath to worry for her's and Eric's safety.

Sookie then suddenly stopped when she spotted someone she recognised. Her eyes fixated on the person as she felt anger rise in her. Sensing her change Eric looked down at her unsure on whom or what would cause such a stir in his Sookie, he followed the direction of her eye sight as it landed on a male Urah-tan in the crowed, looking at Sookie in a state of shock.

It was Sollick!

 _I don't believe it, it's that blonde bitch I bought, she's Queen, I better get out of here. And fucking Del-Lion is with her, I gotta move before he spots me too…_

As her former master struggled through the crowed Sookie spotted another face she recognised, it was the slave Sasha.

Sasha looked over at Sookie before leaving with Sollick, but as the female slave did so Sookie was hit with an intense vision from within Sasha's mind.

 _She was in a locked room pinned down on a bed, a pillow held over her face suffocating her, muffling her cries for help…_

Sookie started to cough and gasp for air, everyone's attention was on the Queen who was now doubling over gripping Eric's arm for support. The vampire refused to let her fall as he supported the struggling telepath, his eyes questioning and worried as he was unable to talk to Sookie.

 _Underneath the pillow she felt someone roughly pull her skirt up, exposing her most intimate area. Reaching out blindly she clawed and scratched at the person pinning her down, but it done no good. She felt a ripping and sharp pain in her womanhood followed by a pounding assault that ripped and tore her flesh to the point of bleeding. Gasping and sobbing against the pillow over her face she realised she was being raped, and helpless to stop it…_

"Your Majesty," cried Del-Lion and Ber-Heim in unison.

The crowed of Urah-tan onlookers gasped in shock as they watched what unfolded before them.

 _She heard a strangled cry of release, a warm sticky fluid enter her, defiling her. Slowly the pillow was removed from her tear stained face, revealing the blue face of the man that raped her…_

Slowly the intensity of the vision began to pass as Sookie noticed Sasha disappear into the crowed. But the brutality of what happened to the woman burned in Sookie's mind especially as she recognised the man that raped Sasha, the same man Sollick had tried pimping her out too. And she couldn't help thinking that Sollick had something to do with Sasha rape.

Recovering from her ordeal Sookie stood up straight, even though she was still shaking. She surveyed the crowed, feeling all eyes upon her before looking at Lieutenant Del-Lion.

"I think I'd like to go back to the palace now," said Sookie in a tired voice.


	53. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Growing Closer**

In the privacy of her regal quarters Eric scooped the exhausted telepath up into his arms. Too tired to complain Sookie curled into his chest as Eric carried her. He walked over to his bed of furs and gently laid her down, removing her shoes from her tired feet. Sookie removed her earrings and bangles which were promptly taken and set aside by Eric, before she shifted herself into a more comfortable position on Eric's bed. The vampire quickly returned taking a place besides Sookie, lying on his side to face her. His blue eyes were curious and yet also concerned as he looked over the tired woman.

Giving her a moment longer of silence Eric spoke in a calm and soothing voice, "What happened?" he asked.

Sookie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "Just give me a minuet Eric, please."

Eric nodded in agreement, giving Sookie a moment longer to deal with her ordeal. He brushed a lock of her hair aside waiting for her to speak when she was ready.

"Oh Eric," she sighed after a moment.

"What happened?" asked Eric again.

"I saw something I really wish I didn't," replied Sookie.

"You picked up on someone's thoughts," said Eric guessing.

Sookie nodded, "I saw Sollick," she said beginning to explain.

"Sollick?" questioned Eric.

"My first master when I was a slave," answered Sookie.

Eric felt a knot of anger in his stomach. He knew Sookie had been a slave in this world and had suffered before she was Queen; however he was finding such knowledge of her suffering was bothering him more then it normally would have done.

"I noticed an Urah-tan had caught your attention, was it his thoughts that bothered you so much?" asked Eric.

Sookie shook her head; "No not his, he had Sasha with him another slave he owns," Sookie closed her eyes as tears started to fall.

Eric felt her despair and anguish as though it was his own, he didn't like it, he didn't like that she was hurting. He reached out catching her tears on his thumb.

"She's been raped Eric, I saw it, I saw it like it was my own memory," said Sookie between tears.

Eric remained silent, letting Sookie continue in her own time.

"That bastard," said Sookie hitting the bed of furs.

"Was Sollick the one who raped her?" asked Eric.

"No, but I know the one who did. It was the same Urah-tan that tried to rape me, the same Urah-tan he sold me to for sex. I just know for fact Sollick was involved in her rape, I just know he sold her to that Urah-tan who raped her," said Sookie almost growling.

Eric absorbed the information Sookie revealed, paying more attention to the information concerning her. Sookie had told him briefly about what happened to her when she was sold for sex, it was how she discovered her mind blast ability. But being reminded of her attempted rape he found himself growing angry that someone had tried to harm her, had tried to touch his Sookie.

"You never told me much about what happened when you were almost raped," said Eric remaining calm against his growing anger.

"There's not much to say, nothing happened," replied Sookie.

"But what did happened?" asked Eric, eager to know the details.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," admitted Sookie.

"Tell me what happened, what did he do to you?" said Eric.

Sookie shrugged, "He hit me when I refused him, then he restrained me with magic, and then…" Sookie paused.

She had never spoke in detail about what happened to her, being faced to do so she started to find it difficult. Reliving the painful memory was hard.

"He, he touched me. He was all over me, I thought he was gonna rape me, but I managed to stop him before it went too far," she said with great difficulty.

"Clearly it did go too far, he hit you, he touched you against you will," disagreed Eric.

"But I managed to stop him, he didn't rape me," said Sookie noticing Eric was getting annoyed.

"What he did was bad enough, I'll kill him for what he did to you," declared Eric.

"Eric don't be stupid, I wasn't raped, plus we're not in a position for you to go exacting revenge for me," reasoned Sookie.

"I think we can make an exception this time, you have only to say and I'll do it, Sollick as well," said the vampire.

Sookie laughed, "You'd get me revenge?"

"Naturally," answered Eric, "They wronged you, I can't allow that."

"You never made such proclamations when I first told you, why are you so bothered about it now?" asked Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "It was different when you first told me, I was preoccupied with something else at the time, there's nothing to say I'm pleased with what happened to you. It's only until now that I had been reminded of what happened to you that I am able to express my displeasure and my intent to avenge you"

"Well you can drop those ideas of revenge Eric, it's too risky for you to do such things," warned Sookie.

"Oh," purred Eric.

"I picked up a lot of thoughts today, people really aren't happy with us, we gotta move carefully," said Sookie.

"My, my, Sookie really is getting a finer understanding on what's going on," teased Eric.

Sookie shoved the vampire in the shoulder, "That's enough you."

Eric chuckled, "What did you pick up?"

"No plots against me, just a lot of disgruntled and scared thoughts," answered Sookie.

"Well let's not give them something so they start plotting against use," he said raising both his eyebrows.

"I know, I know. But it doesn't make it any easier especially when I pick up the slaves thoughts," said Sookie.

"You'll cope," assured Eric.

"I'd rather not have to," replied Sookie.

"The sooner we get home the sooner you won't have to," said Eric stroking her arm.

Sookie snuggled further into the bed of furs.

"I'm glad you were with me today," she said.

"It's not like you could leave me behind," reminded Eric.

"I know, but I'm still glad you were with me," repeated Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "I did nothing."

"You done more then what you think, thank you," said Sookie.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "I only did what I had to, I couldn't have you falling apart or getting new ideas. I need you in a proper functioning form."

Sookie laughed, "You are unbelievable at times, only helping me to help you."

Eric smirked, "Naturally, I'm a manipulative, scheming, deceitful vampire Sheriff after all."

Sookie returned the smirk, "Yeah like I believe that, I just think your ego is too big to admit you were helping not just for your own purpose."

Eric's smirk broadened, "Is that so Miss Stackhouse."

"Yeah but don't worry, I won't tell any one your little secret," replied Sookie.

Eric chuckled yet again.

Sookie shifted her position so she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, taking in the detailed carvings and coving. Her eyes soon fixated on the chandelier that hung from ceiling as she counted the tear drop crystals hanging from it, she wondered if this is what Eric did when upon the bed of furs. It was a silly thought really but she smiled at the thought if she asked him how many crystals were on the chandelier whether or not he would be able to answer.

Eric silently watched Sookie his eyes roaming her exposed tan skin as they settled on her lips, resisting the urge he had so desperately to kiss her. Here she was lying besides him in his bed; he wanted so much to have her warm body beneath him, thrusting between her legs. He wanted so much to see her writhe in in orgasmic bliss, call his name when he bought her pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long before he could have her, but the waiting was becoming unbearable, he had never wanted a woman so much in his long life as a vampire. The other day when she had teased him had been torture; never before had he had such a reaction and he had to be honest, it scared him slightly. Though he was confused why he didn't act on her behaviour, why he didn't try and initiate something between them, she would have easily given in, and yet he honoured her request, fool, he thought of himself.

Sookie turned her head to face him.

"You know this bed isn't so bad, quite comfy actually," stated the blonde woman.

Eric cocked an eyebrow, "You haven't been on it as long as I have."

"I think you're complaining about nothing," retorted Sookie.

"I'd still prefer to be in your bed," grinned Eric.

"I bet you would, but it's not gonna happen," said Sookie.

Eric pouted, "Oh but Sookie…"

"And you can quit doing that, and don't think I've forgiven you for your little stunt the other day," replied Sookie referring to when she caught Eric in her bed.

"Well in that case if I can't stay in your bed, you'll have to stay here," replied Eric.

"What?" said Sookie, unsure if she heard Eric right.

"Stay here tonight," requested Eric.

"Eric I can't sleep in your bed with you," refused Sookie.

"Why not, I sleep much better with you. I like your warmth," said Eric trying to persuade the woman.

"Eric you know I can't for obvious reasons, I don't trust you, and," she paused for a moment, "Nor do I trust myself."

"Please stay here," requested Eric again.

Sookie looked upon the blonde vampire, meeting his blue eyes to be encountered by his sincerity. Part of her really wanted to stay with Eric, to embrace in the comfort of such an act. After what she had seen she surely needed it. But she couldn't trust it would stay purely platonic, purely innocent. She couldn't trust Eric to behave, it was a perfect opportunity for him to seduce her, and if she was honest with herself the idea didn't seem that bad. Part of her wanted to kiss him right now, submit to him and let him have her body, but she couldn't do that. She wasn't a hundred percent sure on why she shouldn't; she just knew that she shouldn't.

With that thought in mind she answered, "I can't."


	54. Just One More Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Just One More Thing**

Sookie lay on the bed of furs looking upon Eric; she had just refused his offer with a heavy reluctance. She could read his disappointment in his eyes; it saddened her knowing that she refused him when he probably needed her comfort as much as she needed his. She really did want to stay, but a little voice kept telling her she shouldn't, a voice she couldn't seem to ignore no matter how much she may have wanted to. She lay there with Eric, holding his eye contact, unable to will her body to move. She knew if she stayed here much longer she wouldn't have the strength to walk away, with that in mind she sat up.

"I should get to my own bed," she said with a heavy heart.

Eric reached out and grabbed her elbow in a strong grip.

"Wait," said Eric his voice full of need.

"Eric please…"

"Just one more thing," said the vampire interrupting.

She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Eric to continue.

"Today you seemed to react badly when you saw the slave's memory, has that happened before?" asked Eric.

Sookie shook her head, "No I've never known anything like it. It was like I was really there, when I saw the pillow being held over Sasha's face it was like it was being held over mine, that's why I had trouble breathing."

"Do you know why it happened?" continued Eric.

Sookie shrugged, "Not really, I got a couple of ideas though. I was really overwhelmed today with the vast number of thoughts, I couldn't hold my mental shields up so maybe I was weakened, or maybe the horrible nature of what I saw and the intensity of it knocked me for six."

"Could be a combination of the both," theorised Eric.

"Could be," agreed Sookie.

"Does having my blood help?" asked Eric.

Sookie thought for a moment, "I don't know exactly, but it seems to help me recover when I've been through a telepathic ordeal."

Eric released her elbow and sat up; he pushed a lock of her hair aside and went to speak.

"I know, you wanna give me more blood," said Sookie before the vampire could speak.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "You're going to take my blood willingly?"

"I don't have much choice do I," said Sookie.

Eric removed a metal cuff that he so despised wearing. His fangs popped out and sank into his own flesh ripping open a bleeding wound. Offering Sookie his hand she took it with no qualms, latching onto the wound to drink his blood.

As the blonde woman started to draw his blood he felt a rush over his body, causing him to gasp and shudder, his member hardening instantly. Why was it so intense whenever she fed off him, he had never known anything like it. He closed his eyes, feeling her feed from him; he whimpered and growled at the sensation, wanting more. As she fed from him he could feel something happening, he didn't know what it was but it was certainly something different then to what happened before. It wasn't just a sexual sensation, he could feel her becoming his, he could feel her being ingrained with his scent through the blood she ingested. He could feeling them joining in an unbreakable way, connected until either one of them died. Was this the bonding?

At this very moment he had never wanted anything more then wanting to be bound to Sookie, to be blood bonded to the woman feeding off him right now. He wanted to reach out to her affectionately, hold her to him at this very moment; she was going to be his. But he was unable to move as he was overwhelmed by the intense experience, he had never been blood bonded to any one before, he never knew it would be like this. Gasping and shuddering he watched the beautiful woman feed off him as she became his, and only his.

"Sookie," he couldn't stop himself calling her name.

Sookie fed without looking at Eric, keeping her eyes closed, she hoped such actions would help her keep from doing something she would regret. The cold metallic blood entered her mouth; she found that she was growing to like the taste of Eric's blood, wanting more of it. She could feel the raw power entering her, rejuvenating her as it filled her with its power. Just as before she could feel Eric becoming part of her, and she sensed she was becoming part of him as well. They were being joined, connecting on an entirely new level.

As she fed she noticed her sexual desire rise, even though she tried to resist it. She wanted Eric to touch her, she wanted to touch him, she wanted him inside of her, feeding off her, it just felt right. She moaned, feeling her sexual excitement and need grow. Her skin felt on fire. Finding it hard to breathe she panted, feeling her womanhood moisten and throb. She had never known this before when she fed off Eric, why was it so different this time.

"Sookie," said Eric, groaning her name this time.

Hearing him call her name so wantonly she looked up, his eyes looked upon her pleadingly and longingly. He was feeling the intensity just as much as she was; it was affecting him just as badly. Was this right? Should this be happening? What was happening? Why was it so different this time? Sookie started to fear that if they carried on with this something was going to happen, something irreparable.

"Sookie," said Eric, confused as he sensed her apparent fear.

Sookie pulled her mouth away from the open wound.

"I-I think we should stop, there's something different going on her," she said.

"Sookie, no…" said Eric.

"No we should stop this," she said pulling away from Eric and running to the bedroom.

"Please, Sookie, Sookie no…" called Eric desperately as he scrambled after her. But Sookie was too quick and out of his reach, leaving him on the bed of furs.

Sookie slammed the bedroom door, pressing her back against it; her whole body shook as she cried. She could hear Eric outside; she could hear his cries of despair. She didn't understand what was just happening; she didn't understand why she was so affected by what happened. She had to fight hard to resist the urge to run back out there and complete what she started with Eric. That didn't make any sense, why should it feel incomplete, all she was doing was taking his blood there was nothing to complete.

She shook her head to clear it. Walking into the bathroom she washed the blood off her mouth, once done she stood up straight and stared into the bathroom mirror, watching the tears fall down her face. She had left Eric, left him so wanting and full of despair, she covered her mouth as gasping sobs wracked her body. Once her crying fit was over she walked from the bathroom and back into her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, a state of numbness taking over her.

Eric paced the room, his hands fisting through his blonde hair, gasping cries emitting from him. Why did she pull away from him, why did she stop? The bond was incomplete, he could feel it. It hurt him to know he was so close to having her only to slip out of his reach. They were so close to being blood bonded, and to have the bond incomplete hurt him, physically and emotionally. He wanted her; he wanted her so much it hurt.

Maybe Sookie had been right that they should stop, he wasn't sure if a blood bond was supposed to be like this. He couldn't bare this turmoil that was going on inside of him, it was agonising, was that right? He didn't know much about blood bonds, he had never partaken in one before, he had never wanted to be bound to a human in such a way. But then Sookie was different, he wanted her and the only way for him to take her was to blood bond her to him, but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea now. He didn't understand what was happening to him and it scared him if he was honest, was it really worth all this. As much as he may have wanted her, as much as he may have found her telepathy useful was it really worth putting himself at risk.

He tried to think rationally, like the vampire sheriff he was, but all he could concentrate on was the pain of her rejection and how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to complete the bond. It just felt wrong to have it incomplete, he knew if he completed it his suffering would ease. He could hear Sookie crying, and he wanted so much to go to her, to finish completing the bond, but he fought the urge. If he completed the bond there would be no going back, and if he made a mistake it would be one he carried for a long time. He looked at the bedroom door trembling and gasping, he wanted her, he wanted her more then he could imagine. He moved.

Sookie sat on the bed, trying to block out her feelings, trying to take away the edge to their sharpness when she saw the door open. Eric stood before the door, closing it behind him, his bare chest heaved, his eyes full of sorrow and agony. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came, her hands clutching the edge of the bed waiting for what would happen next.

Eric moved forward taking her face in his hands he kissed her, she could feel him tremble as she returned the kiss. It was a tender open mouthed kiss that spoke volumes of his desperation. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she reached for him, one hand gripped his shoulder while the other clawed his firm chest and stomach. He moved his hands from her face and grabbed her hips pulling her up and in to him, Sookie wrapped her arms round his neck as their tongues started to mate.

She felt him fumbled with the fastenings of her top, once loose he stood back pulling the top away exposing her breasts. She stood silently as his eyes roamed her half naked body; stepping forward once again he scooped her up, placing her gently in the middle of the large four poster bed. He nestled himself between her parted legs; biting into his wrist again he gave it to her. Taking his hand eagerly she latched onto the wound drinking his blood, working his wound with her tongue and arching her back off the bed repeatedly.

As before he shuddered, groaning at what she was doing, he held her eye contact, he was determined that this time they would not stop until the bond was complete. He could feel their joining, he could feel their connection grow, it felt right, it felt soothing. Keeping his wrist in place a laid atop her, positioning himself so his rigid length was pressed against her sex, slowly he started to grind.

She moaned against his wrist when he started grinding, wrapping her legs around him, holding him in place as she matched his movements. She wanted him to take this pleasure; she wanted to give him this.

He pressed harder against her, grinding more roughly as he felt the delicious friction sparking alight his nerve endings. He could feel her warmth radiating from her and he had to admit it felt good. He kissed her neck and shoulder, gasping and grunting between kisses as he made his way down to her breasts. His fangs were exposed with excitement as he circled a nipple with his tongue. His hungry blue eyes looked up to find her lust filled ones, she groaned wantonly arching her back so her chest was closer to his mouth. Needing no more confirmation he sunk his fangs in latching on to the breast and feeding, flicking the nipple with his tongue as he did so.

Sookie shrieked in delight against the wrist she was feeding from when he too started feeding from her. With her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair holding him to the breast he fed from while she used the other to hold his wrist in place. Their grinding became more frantic, desperate for the pleasure that simple act bought. She groaned against his wrist as he snarled against her breast, they were getting close to completion.

She wanted this, she wanted it so much. The voice that had told her to stop before was screaming at her, but she refused to listen as she told the voice to fuck off. It was so close now, so close to being complete.

Eric hips worked violently and wildly against her as he came, she rocked her hips giving him everything she had, the bed creaking with their movements. He threw his head back roaring with bloody fangs exposed. Sookie held his wrist in place, lapping at the wound as he rode his orgasm out. She knew that it was done now, she felt at ease now that they were united, was that right?

When he was done he pulled his wrist away from the whimpering woman his wound closing, letting her lick away the smeared blood. He cleaned up the blood from the breast he bit, licking the wound closed as he did so. Holding himself up he looked at the panting woman beneath him, the woman who still clung to him with her tanned legs, the woman who was now his. He leaned in and kissed her.


	55. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Bonded**

Not much was said about what happened yesterday; in fact neither Sookie nor Eric talked about the incident. Both parties had questions but neither asked, they just enjoyed the bliss and comfort that came after the act. When Eric leaned into kiss her she accepted, returning his kiss with full enthusiasm. Eric had kissed her for hours alternating between tender and loving, to heated and passionate, all the while caressing her face and curves. Eventually they had to stop; it had been an eventful day for Sookie what with the bombardment on her mind and binding she had grown very tired, Eric had returned to his bed of Furs to let the woman sleep.

Sookie had felt empty when Eric had left her side, but she was too tired to contemplate on it as sleep took over. Sleep however didn't come as easily for Eric, he could feel the pang of separation more acutely even though she was only in the next room. He wanted so much to lie besides her as she slept, but he would not go to her bed uninvited which was strange considering he had already sneaked into her bed before. Eventually sleep came to the vampire albeit fitful and restless without his Sookie, and that was how they had left things until the following day when Sookie awoke.

She lay in her bed thinking over the things that had happened, and marvelling on why she felt different. She presumed it was a side effect of Eric's blood; she was after all taking it on a regular basis. She thought over the thoughts she picked up the other day and how the Urah-tan had a distaste for her, it really did drive home Eric's warnings. The pair of them was walking on eggshells; they both had to watch what they said and did or face the risk of the Urah-tan turning against them. She hated having to deal with it and wondered how Eric did this on a daily basis; he after all held a political position in the vampire hierarchy back home.

The more she thought about her precarious situation the more she realised she had to be able to get in and out of the shielded minds of the Urah-tan. She had picked up the thoughts of the civilians giving her and Eric an idea on the general feeling towards Sookie being Queen; however they weren't the people in charge and they were not the people who were the biggest threat. The Urah-tan Guard and the ministers were the people who ran the country, and so far her biggest threat should they turn against her. They were also the ones who used magic which seemed to shield their minds from her, but she could get round the shields it just wasn't very easy for her to do so at the moment. If she were to protect her and Eric she needed to be able to read their minds.

They also needed to find a way home and the only way to do that seemed to be finding whoever opened the porthole that bought them into this world. It looked highly suspect that it was the priesthood that did so, after all it seems Eric was the intended victim as they wanted him for the sacrifice so it seems highly likely that whoever opened the porthole and bought them here would be someone from the priesthood. Unfortunately for Sookie she had the same problem as she did with the Urah-tan guard, priest minds were shielded as they too were magic users.

She really needed to practice at her telepathy, broadening her skills so she could enter and leave freely of the shielded minds, finding the information she so required to get her and Eric out of here. If only she could set something up where she could practice without disturbance and without something untoward happening.

As she tried to find a solution to her telepathic problems the memory of Sasha's ordeal returned causing the woman to recoil in disgust. She really wished she could do something to help the slaves, what they suffered was just horrendous in her mind. But Eric had a point, they was in too much of a dangerous situation to be able to help, and not only that what could she really do for them. Anything she did do would only be undone once she was gone. She understood that she could do nothing to help but having to witness such suffering, even more so with her telepathy didn't make it easy to turn a blind eye. The guilt ate at her and she didn't think Eric could truly understand, after all he had over a thousand years worth of practice at being indifferent.

As she lay in her bed she could sense Eric, which was new to her, she really must be spending too much time with him she thought laughing to herself. Laying there with a smile on her face as she thought of Eric she could feel that he would be waking soon, she felt that she should be there to greet him when he woke. She climbed out of the bed and pulled on a robe not bothering to fasten it, leaving her exposed in her small negligee. Entering the sitting room she quietly approached Eric, she knelt at the edge of the bed of furs, sitting on her feet waiting for Eric to rise.

Eric stirred slightly, opening his eyes to see Sookie waiting for him with a small nervous smile on her face.

"Boo!" she said playfully. Unable to find anything else to say.

Eric arched any eyebrow.

"Well you know, I just wanted to say good morning," explained Sookie unsure on why she was actually here.

"I believe you actually said boo," replied Eric.

"Well it was close to good morning," said Sookie.

Eric remained silent.

Sookie squirmed, "I should go and get ready," she said pointing to the bedroom behind her.

She sat for a moment longer fidgeting awkwardly, unable to leave.

Eric looked at her, his eyes roaming her body in the small negligee she had worn for bed. When they would eventually share a bed he would insist that she wore nothing. Sookie grinned nervously before standing up and trotting back to the bedroom, he placed an arm behind his head, watching her retreat back into the bedroom.

He could see the effects of the bond all ready; her coming to greet him when he rose was apparently a common side effect when a human was bonded to a vampire. He could also smell his scent on her through the blood bond they now shared, this bought him much satisfaction, however he wanted to smell the scent of his seed inside of her. He longed for when he would take pleasure from her, he couldn't wait much longer, the intensity of his desire for her was becoming too much to bare.

He had to admit his intensity for her scared him much, he didn't like it, yes it was greatly satisfying when he actually got some kind of relief but he felt that it also made him weak and vulnerable, he couldn't allow that. He spent over a thousand years surviving; he couldn't put his own existence at risk because he wanted to fuck some woman. And then there was the risk of her growing telepathy which could be a risk to him and his kind, if the need aroused would he be able to kill her. No of course he would, he wouldn't put himself and his kind at risk for a human, that's all she was a human, a very delicious human and one he wanted to fuck senseless, but she would never be more then a human.

When Sookie reappeared she was dressed in her revealing clothes as always that was one thing he liked about the Urah-tan, he liked their choice of clothes for Sookie. She was dressed in red today, he smiled inwardly, she probably didn't even realise she did so because it was his favourite colour and she wanted to please him. She gave him a small friendly smile which he returned with his trade mark self assured cocky smirk, Sookie rolled her eyes shaking her head with a small laugh.

Eric retrieved a change of clothes for himself before making his own way to the bathroom, once he done what he needed to do he looked himself over in the mirror. Eric Northman, bonded to a human, he never thought it would happen. That in mind the said human was Sookie Stackhouse, a wondrous creature that was too good for the likes of Compton, and now she was all his.

When he returned to the sitting room Sookie was sitting at the table eating, obviously Danielle had been and bought Sookie something to eat. Eric took a seat besides the blonde woman.

"You know I've been thinking," said Sookie.

"And what exactly were you thinking my Sookie," asked Eric.

"You know how you've been saying how you can't sleep well," replied Sookie.

"Yes," said Eric indicating for her to continue.

"Well you know you keep saying you sleep better with me around," continued Sookie.

"It is true," confirmed Eric.

"Well I was thinking…"

Eric sat on tender hooks, was she going to invite him to her bed, once she did he wasn't going to leave, ever.

"That maybe you could bring your bed into my room. I know it's not the same as sharing my bed, obviously you can't do that," continued Sookie.

"Obviously," said Eric, hiding his disappointment.

"But maybe it might help, what do you think," Sookie suggested.

Eric mulled it over, "Perhaps, but we couldn't do such a thing."

"Oh, right. Why?" asked Sookie, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Because we can't have the Urah-tan thinking we're sharing a sexual relationship, it would discredit you, and if we moved my bed into your chambers they would suspect such a thing," explained Eric.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that," Sookie admitted.

"We have to be careful, they're watching what you do Sookie," explained the vampire further.

"I guess you're right," said a disappointed Sookie.

"Your sentiment is touching though my sweet Sookie," Eric purred.

"Now you're teasing me," said Sookie.

Eric sat there smirking.

"I've been thinking about something else too," said Sookie.

"Go on," replied Eric urging the woman on.

"About my telepathy. I really need to practice using it if I'm gonna get inside the shielded minds," continued Sookie.

"Naturally," spoke the vampire.

"Well my opportunities to practice are few and far between, and not very secure so as not to give away what I'm doing," explained Sookie.

"And," said Eric.

"Well I really need an opportunity to practice, one where I can do so in peace, and one where there is less chance of something going wrong, but I don't know how to bring that about," admitted the telepath.

Eric mused for a moment, "Leave it with me, I'll come up with something."


	56. I Might Have Found a Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **I Might Have Found a Solution**

A low groan escaped her lips as her back arched slightly off the bed. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed and were open wide with her skirt parted and moved aside exposing her inner thighs. Eric knelt on the floor between Sookie's legs feeding, his hands languidly caressing her hips and thighs. The taste of her blood never bored him it always excited him as it exploded into his mouth, she had to be one of the most delicious creatures he ever tasted, and she was all his. The act of feeding was always an erotic one, often done at the culmination of a sexual act or used as foreplay, and right now he really hated being such a sexual creature. His desire for the woman was driving him mad as he felt his erection strain painfully against his clothes; he was relieved that he wasn't wearing anything tighter. His arousal was heightened to the point of discomfort, only to be matched by Sookie's which he could smell and sense.

He looked up from where he fed, watching Sookie writhe and arch off the bed as she fisted her blonde curls. With her eyes closed he watched her pant and whimper; he watched her shudder as she chewed her bottom lip. Stroking her thigh with one hand his free hand reached up just below her breasts slowly dragging his hand down to her hips, only to retrace his path back up and down again. He could feel the light film of sweat on her skin, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin that he so desired to hold close to his cold flesh. He bit into her flesh a little harder and watched her gasp, causing him to groan against her.

She felt the hand that stroked her stomach begin to pet and caress her mound through the silk fabric, she wished that he would go further. She could feel her desire growing; she found she loved how sensuous Eric was when he fed. She could feel the sexual ache in her womanhood as her whole body felt on fire. She wanted him between her legs easing the ache that grew there, but something kept telling her she shouldn't and she really wished that whatever was holding her back would be silent.

She wanted so much to give into Eric; she wanted so much to give more then just her blood. She whimpered desperately and wantonly when he withdrew his fangs licking and kissing the wound closed. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, her chest rising and falling with her subtle pant. She saw Eric still on his knees between her open legs, his hands resting on her knees. Slowly he moved his hands upwards to cup her hips, his thumbs drawing small circles on her golden flesh.

"Is that it?" asked a breathless Sookie.

Meeting her eyes Eric nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Sookie.

Eric smirked, "I can't take too much my Sookie."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that," replied the woman.

Eric's smirk grew, "Though one would suspect you're trying to keep me between your legs."

Sookie's eyes widened, "You nasty vampire, don't say such things."

Eric chuckled.

Sitting up straight Sookie folded her arms under her chest, glaring at the blonde vampire.

Eric pouted, "Have I upset poor little Sookie."

"You'll talk to me like the lady that I am, I deserve respect," snapped Sookie.

Eric's hands still rested on her hips with his thumbs continuing their caress.

"Oh believe me Sookie I intend for you to be respected, but I also intend to be utterly filthy towards you in private," said Eric.

Sookie pursed her lips as she continued to glare at Eric.

"Of course I'll be the only one allowed to be filthy towards you," said the vampire with a wink.

Sookie shook her head and laughed, "You know vampire you're really pushing your luck," she said with a small grin.

Eric returned the grin, "Well all light heartedness aside I think I've come up with a solution to your little problem."

"Are you talking about practicing my telepathy?" asked Sookie.

Eric nodded, "Yes, I was thinking you could practice when sunbathing."

"Practice when I sunbathe," repeated the blonde woman.

"Yes, you should be relatively undisturbed as it is done in private, the only one around is me, hiding in the shadows that is," said Eric, the last part sounding bitter.

Sookie repressed a laugh.

Eric shot the woman a glare before continuing, "Should any one approach I'll be able to hear them coming and alert you before any one can suspect what you're doing. Not only that there will be guards stationed nearby for your protection, close enough for you to practice on, but still out of sight to give you privacy."

Sookie thought it over, "That could work," she agreed.

"It was the only opportunity I could think of that ticked all the appropriate boxes," said Eric.

"It seems so, I could try it out tomorrow and see how it goes," suggested Sookie.

Eric nodded his head forlornly in agreement.

"What?" asked Sookie.

"If this works it means you'll be sunbathing more often," said the vampire.

"And, I thought you liked my suntan," challenged Sookie.

"Oh believe me I do, you smell of sunlight and I can feel its heat radiating off you, which is all very appealing. I just don't like having to hide in the corner for hours on end while you sunbath," admitted Eric.

Sookie grinned wickedly, "Well we gotta make sacrifices Eric, you're just gonna have to put up with it because you need to be my look out."

Eric arched a blonde brow, "Are you trying to tease me my Sookie?"

"Maybe," said the woman playfully.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do," warned Eric.

Sookie smiled nervously, she was unsure if Eric was continuing her playful banter or if he was being serious. She knew full well that it was dangerous to tease a vampire, but part of her wondered if it would be easier if she did, if she pushed him to the point of no return then she wouldn't have to worry about putting up a resistance against Eric, as the option would be taken out of her hands. As tempted as she was by the idea she knew it probably wasn't a very wise one.

She sat there holding his eye contact with his hands still resting on her hips. She could feel her body call to her to give into Eric, to let him ravish her, but still she resisted, as it was the right thing to do, apparently. Though at this very moment it didn't feel right to her, it felt wrong and agonising to be holding out like this. She could see the desire and want in his eyes, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

As the silence became awkward between them she shifted.

"I should probably go take a bath," she said indicating to the bathroom.

Eric raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alone," said Sookie stressing the point.

"Of course," said a disappointed Eric with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned his head away.

Sookie stayed on the bed, unable to tear herself away from Eric, even though she knew she should. Eric stayed where he was, his grip tightening slightly on her hips, unable to let her go and be away from him. It all seemed very ridiculous she was only going to take a bath, but the notion of her being apart from him bothered the vampire greatly. Eventually and reluctantly he got up and moved away from her, exiting the bedroom.

Sookie got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door connecting the en-suit and bedroom open she turned on the hot tap, filling the deep sunken bath with water. She removed her clothes letting them pool around her feet before stepping out of her shoes. She stepped into the sunken bath walking down the steps as it filled, feeling the hot liquid rise up her flesh as she submerged into the water. She sat on the marble seat letting the bath fill to her desired height before reaching over and turning off the tap.

She relaxed back into the seat, closing her eyes as the warm water lapped at her body. Her body was still excited from Eric feeding off her and the burning sexual need between her legs wouldn't go away. She looked towards the door way leading to her bedroom and as tempted as she was to pleasure herself she decided that it was a bad idea as Eric could easily walk in, though she wasn't as put off by the idea as much as she would have thought she would have been.

She washed herself down all the while thinking over her situation with Eric. She was glad they were getting along and seemed to share some kind of an understanding, but there was something different between them and she didn't know what it was. Her sexual desire for the vampire seemed to have gone through the roof, and the more time she spent with Eric and the more of his blood she had the worse it got. It was getting to the point where it was becoming unbearable and she didn't think she could hold out much longer, even though a huge part of her was wondering why she was even holding out.

Once she had finished washing she got out of the bath letting the water out as she did so. She started to roughly towel dry herself when she spotted a full length mirror, catching her reflection. She spied the bite marks on her breasts and inner thighs, her left hand tentatively tracing the marks on one of her breasts. As she studied her marks on her flesh she found herself smiling at how she got them and the strangest thing of all was that she rather liked them and how they got there. She parted her legs slightly exposing the ones on her thighs more; she moved her left hand down to slowly trace one.

"They suit you," said Eric.

Dropping the towel with a squeak she spun round and found Eric leaned up against the door frame, his arms folded across his bare chest. His eyes roamed her naked body, fixating on the bite marks that Sookie had just been admiring. Suddenly realising she was completely naked in front of him she picked up the towel she dropped and quickly covered herself.

"You shouldn't do that," she said chastising the vampire.

Eric shrugged.

They stood in silence before Eric spoke again.

"I'd like to give you more," said Eric referring to Sookie's bite marks.

"I know," replied Sookie.

The blonde vampire stood silently for a moment, holding the woman's gaze.

"I want you," he admitted.

The telepath paused in her reply, "I know," she said quietly.

"Yield to me," said Eric.

"I can't," replied Sookie.

"Why? I know that you want me just as much," questioned Eric.

"Eric I…" Sookie was unable to finish her sentence.

"My need for you is becoming unbearable," admitted Eric.

Sookie never replied.

"Please yield to me," said Eric again.

"Eric we can't," said Sookie, even though she could feel her defence wavering.

"Why?" asked the vampire.

"It's wrong, if we give into each other it would be wrong," said Sookie.

"It doesn't feel wrong to me, and I doubt it does to you," replied Eric.

"We just can't do this," said Sookie turning her head away and chewing her bottom lip.

"Why? What's holding you back?" questioned Eric, pushing the woman further.

"I-I don't really know, lots of things I guess," answered Sookie.

"Are you afraid?"

"Maybe, yes, I guess I am, I guess I'm afraid you'll hurt me," said Sookie.

Eric smirked, "I never realised my size was so intimidating."

"Eric, that's not what I meant," snapped Sookie.

Eric dropped the smirk.

"Can you promise me you won't hurt me?" asked Sookie.

Eric was quiet, he thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Well there's one reason why we can't. Something is going on here between us, I'm not sure what it is but something is definitely happening. If I give in to you I'm afraid I'm gonna get tangled up into something and possibly most likely to get hurt. You're vicious, cunning, cruel, ruthless, what is there to protect me from that," reasoned Sookie.

Eric stood there for a moment longer thinking over what she said, before he turned and walked away.


	57. Just for Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Just for Tonight**

 _Sookie could feel the fur of Eric's bed sticking to her damp back, her skin was covered with a light film of sweat ad her chest rose and fell with her heavy panting. Eric took hold of the backs of her ankles pushing her knees up to her chest and parting her legs wide, exposing her fully to him. His blue eyes roamed her body hungrily, on his knees he sat back onto his feet enjoying the view of the woman before him._

 _Eric smirked, "Touch yourself," he purred._

 _A small blush touched her cheeks but Sookie didn't hesitate, moving a hand to her moist core she lubricated her fingers with her own juices and then she started to stroke her clit in circular motions. The sharp pleasure she felt caused her to gasp and shudder; turning her head to the side she chewed her bottom lip._

" _Look at me!" commanded Eric._

 _She turned her head back to look upon the vampire, noticing the lustfully hungry and wanton look in his eyes. He was watching her intently, watching her pleasure herself, he noticed every reaction she made, every movement of her stroking, he even noticed the increased glistening and moistness of her sex due to her growing excitement. Knowing that he was watching Sookie put on more of a show for the vampire, with her free hand she fisted her hair while groaning and arching her back at her own enjoyment. She panted more heavily causing her generous chest to rise and fall more extravagantly, taking the hand from her hair she began to tweak one of her erect nipples. Eric growled appreciatively, his fangs exposed with his own excitement as his erection hardened._

 _However Sookie's own need began to take over her performance for Eric as she started to want more, as she started to want the feel of him, to have his attention upon her. Sensing her need he hovered over her, holding himself up with one arm, while his free hand entered two long digits into her wet core. Sookie groaned deeply and arched her back rigidly feeling the vampire stroke her internally while she continued to work her clit, he seemed to instantly know how to find her G-spot._

" _Better?" enquired Eric with a knowing smile._

 _Sookie nodded her head unable to talk._

 _He leaned forward and kissed her, he wasn't demanding with the kiss as he kissed her gently. Sookie reciprocated with the kiss, enjoying the feel of both her and Eric stroke her womanhood at the same time._

 _Eric pulled out of the kiss, "Why do you resist me?"_

 _The tone of things had just taken a serious turn, even though he continued to pleasure her and she could feel her pleasure mounting._

" _I-I don't know, I just have to," she answered breathlessly._

 _Eric's browns furrowed, "You have too, but you don't know why. That doesn't make any sense."_

" _I know it doesn't, but I know there's a good reason why I can't give in to you," panted Sookie._

" _And that is?" asked Eric._

" _I'm not sure," said Sookie._

 _Eric laughed, pumping inside of her harder causing the woman beneath him to squirm delightfully._

" _Do you not want to?" asked Eric._

 _Sookie could feel the knot in the pit of her stomach begin to form as her internal muscles convulsed around Eric's fingers._

" _Yes, yes I want too so much," she gasped._

" _But you can't for reasons you not even sure you remember," said Eric pressing the matter further._

" _There's more," said Sookie._

" _Such as?" asked Eric._

 _Sookie stroked herself faster to match Eric's increased pace. Her breathing came in short ragged gasps as she felt herself coming closer to orgasm._

" _I-I can't trust you not to hurt me, I can't t-trust you not to betray me or use me," said Sookie struggling to talk._

" _You're afraid I'll hurt you?" said Eric, as he continued to stroke her._

" _Yes, it's what you do," answered a writhing Sookie._

" _You claim to know me very well," challenged Eric._

" _It's what you've shown me," replied Sookie._

" _I'm over a thousand years old my Sookie, you haven't even seen a fraction of me," reasoned Eric._

 _Sookie tried to form a response, but she couldn't concentrate on the implied meaning behind Eric's words, her impending orgasm was distracting her._

" _Tell me sweet Sookie, why are you so afraid of being hurt?" asked Eric almost purring._

 _This one Sookie could answer, "Because if I did give myself to you I want to mean something to you, I just don't want to be another fling to you, I want to submit to you, I really do, but I'm afraid if you hurt me I wouldn't be able to bare it…_

Sookie awoke in the middle of the night, just like always from her dreams with Eric she was intensely aroused, but that wasn't what bothered her the most. She couldn't understand this connection that was growing between her and Eric; she couldn't understand why it had begun. Whatever the reason for the connection she couldn't deny it was there, nor could she deny it was growing. What scared Sookie the most was the intensity of her feelings for Eric and she didn't know what she was going to do.

She wanted so much to give herself to Eric, wanted so much to let go of her reservations and throw herself into Eric. She could feel the pull towards Eric more each day; she wanted so much to go to him, to please him to be near him. But something kept telling her it was wrong and when she thought about things logically something just didn't seem right, however her strong emotions for the vampire wouldn't let her see sense as the voice of reason grew more and more frail. She felt like she was in a tug of war and she was the rope, being pulled from one side to another. But eventually one side must win, and she couldn't help but feel it was the side that was in Eric's favour.

If Eric wasn't the ruthless vampire Sheriff that he was things wouldn't be so difficult for Sookie. If Eric was the kind of person she could see herself being with, or even a person she could have a bit of fun with without the fear of being horrible burned so to speak she wouldn't be in this dilemma. But Eric always seemed to have some kind of secret agenda going on, was always scheming something, and she didn't appreciate being some unwilling tool in his plan. She had thoughts, opinions and feelings that needed to be taken in consideration and respected. But Eric would never do that, especially not for a human.

As her inner turmoil raged within her she started to cry heartfelt sobs, biting into her pillow to muffle the sound. She didn't want Eric to know she was crying.

As much as Sookie may have tried to hide her tears Eric could sense her heartache as he lay awake listening to her cry. He made no approach to comfort the crying woman seen as though she went to the trouble to hide the fact that she was crying. He could sense her internal battle and her weakening resolve towards him and normally this would have made him very happy as all was going to plan, but he could also sense Sookie's suffering and that he did not like. As much as he may have wanted to bed her, as much as he may have wanted her to yield him he didn't want her to be unhappy. Yet even her current state showed she was weak for him, right now it was making her cry and he didn't like.

However he couldn't understand why he cared so much about it, every thing was working in his favour he should be rejoicing at his success instead of brooding about how unhappy his Sookie was. He could very well argue that his concern was a ruse to secure Sookie as his, but why should it continue when she isn't here to witness it, when there is no logical reason for him to be concerned. As the bond between them grew and strengthened he found himself doing things he would never have done, most certainly not for a human, and yet he did it without a thought. Yes he had an agenda and plan for Sookie, and yet not everything he did with Sookie was for that plan. This was starting to scare him now, he didn't like having emotional attachments, they made him weak, and he didn't like having one for a filthy human, even if he did want to fuck them.

The growing bond worried him so much that he thought about stopping giving his blood to Sookie, in a hope that it would ease the connection between them. She didn't really need to take it regularly and they were blood bonded now, by rights she was his property. However with the lies he told Sookie he couldn't exactly stop giving her his blood without raising her suspicions and exposing his plan, something he didn't want to do. He also needed to give her his blood to keep her strong, Sookie was a valuable tool if he wanted to get back home, and he needed her at her best to be able to stand a chance of doing so. But what scared him the most about his reluctance to stop giving her his blood was the simple fact he liked it, he liked the feeling, he liked the fact it probably bought them closer together. That didn't sit well with Eric.

The bedroom door opened and Sookie came running out, her eyes red and her face tear stained. Eric watched her with utter confusion, he watched her approach him and lay down besides him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her curling into his half naked body with her back facing him; no words of explanation were given for her strange actions. Eric looked upon her waiting for her to speak when she didn't he settled into position pulling her closer to him as he snuggled behind her. They lay like that for sometime neither one of them talking, Eric knew she was still awake but he said nothing as he watched her breathe.

"This is just for tonight," said Sookie after a while, looking over her shoulder at Eric. "You promise to behave right?" she continued.

Eric nodded, making a silent promise not to make any sexual advancement towards her.

Sookie turned her head back to its original position, she lay awake for a moment longer taking comfort from the fact Eric was near by, holding her close. Of course she guessed Eric must have been feeling triumphant to have her run out from her bedroom to spend the night with him, he no doubt was doing a little happy dance within, internally celebrating and thinking that he would soon have her, and if she was honest with herself he was probably right. But at this very moment she wanted the comfort of Eric, to be held close and have her sadness soothed. She doubted Eric understood the sentiment of such a thing, she doubt he agreed to let her stay with him tonight with sincere intentions, but she need the comfort and took what little she could get, even if it wasn't genuine.

Eventually she fell asleep, when Eric saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and felt the slow rhythm of her heartbeat indicating she was asleep he gently pulled her closer and smelt her hair, savouring her scent. He never slept well in this world, being unable to die for the day was taking a lot out of him, he desired rest so much. But with Sookie here with him he could take comfort and enjoyment of her warmth, holding her close to him. Having her near him like this eased and soothed him, to have her close by and in his protection made him less agitated. He would still have to remain alert when he slept, being aware of approaching danger, but least he could take some comfort and have a more peaceful rest for one night.

He slept through the rest of the night holding Sookie close to him, but when the approach of the servant Danielle woke him he acted. Gently and silently so as not to wake Sookie he carefully lifted her and returned her to her own bed, knowing full well she couldn't be found sharing a bed with him. Laying her down gently and tucking her in comfortably he run his hand through her hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead when he stopped. What was he doing, showing such affection was so abnormal for him, he was going to have to be very careful with his actions towards Sookie, he really did need to watch himself and check himself. He quickly and quietly left the bedroom, returning to his own bed before the servant arrived.


	58. Practice Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Practice Session**

"Pebbles," said Eric squatting in the shadows.

"You want pebbles?" questioned Sookie with her hands on her hips. She stood in the courtyard of the royal garden, dressed in white thong and a matching strapless bra, the colour a stark contrast against her golden skin.

"Yes I want pebbles. If you remember the only way I got your attention when you were in someone else's mind was when I physically touched you, I won't be able to do that when you're sunbathing, I'll go up in flames. So I have to improvise, I need some way of making physical contact with you…"

"So you want to throw stones at me," said Sookie finishing Eric's sentence.

The blonde vampire grinned, "Not stones, pebbles."

"You most certainly can not throw pebbles at me," replied Sookie with a toss of her head and a stamp of her foot.

"Sookie what else am I going to do if I need to get your attention," said Eric.

"Throw something softer," replied Sookie.

"It needs to be hard enough for you to feel it, plus I promise not to hurt you," Eric assured the woman.

Sookie huffed and shook her head as she walked up to a plant pot, taking a handful of tiny pebbles off the top. She entered the shadowy arches and handed Eric the small round stones, their fingers briefly touching and igniting a spark of chemistry. Both of them flinched back but neither one of them commented on what just happened, they briefly held each other's eye contact before Sookie turned and walked away to her sun lounger.

"Don't forget to be aware should I attempt to gain your attention," called Eric, rolling a pebble between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know already, we've been over this like a million times already," whined Sookie as she took her seat.

"Nor should you forget should someone approach be ready to cover yourself, we can't risk the bite marks being exposed, even if I do like them on you," continued Eric.

"Eric I know already," said Sookie.

"Just making sure," replied the vampire teasingly.

Sookie sighed a disgruntled sigh, "Why did I have to get stuck in a strange world with you."

"You know you wouldn't want to be with any one else," grinned Eric.

Sookie chuckled as she relaxed into her seat, stretching out so she could get the most from her sunbathing. Once comfortable she reached out with her mind to the guards that were stationed nearby but out of sight.

Sitting on the floor with his back against the wall Eric watched her from the shadows, his eyes looking over her longingly. He hated it when she was in the sunlight; he hated the barrier it put between them. She was so beautiful, smelt so delicious that he just wanted her close to him all the time. He felt his chest tighten in horror at his current thoughts, he needed to get his mind off that line of thought, he needed to concentrate at the task at hand. Refusing to think of Sookie he concentrated on listening for approaching danger, even if he wasn't able to take his eyes off the object of his desire.

Sookie was on the outskirts of one of the guard's minds, she made sure to look through the guard's eyes first. He seemed to be looking up and down the corridor for anyone approaching the royal garden, satisfied that the guard would be staying put and that no one was approaching she made to start work on getting past the mental shields, she knew Eric was listening out for her but it didn't hurt for her to take her own precautions, she wondered if Eric would be proud of her being so efficient.

Her first shield she was confronted with was a huge sphere like dome, shimmering and glistening before her. She tried to think how she would get round it, but nothing came to mind as she circled the shield looking for a weak point or an entry point. Stumped for an idea she sat on the white mist she was surrounded by, staring at the perfect sphere before her. If only there was some kind of opening, she imagined a circle opening up and letting her in, it was wishful thinking on her part. But before her very eyes she saw the shield morph and a circular opening of about a foot in diameter appeared, startled Sookie shook her head in surprise causing the opening to seal it's self up and disappear. Sookie wondered that if she concentrated hard enough she would perhaps be able to open the shields with her own thoughts; she wondered if that is what she had been subconsciously doing all along.

She concentrated on the image she had been imagining, picturing the opening in her mind, and before her eyes it reappeared on the sphere like shield. She imagined it growing bigger, big enough for her to walk through; she smiled as she watched the opening grow. Once it was big enough she walked forward and entered the sphere, the opening sealing it's self behind her. Looking in front of her expecting to see another shield she was surprised to find that she was already inside the Urah-tan's mind, he obviously couldn't have been that powerful she concluded.

In the forefront of the guard's mind she was hit with his current stream of thoughts, which she found rather mundane as the guard planned what to do with his time when he finished his shift. Ignoring the guard's current thoughts she went on the hunt for some kind of valuable information, walking down the long corridor with the numerous rooms she found one that was labelled sacrifice, presuming this meant the sacrifice of Eric she entered.

She suddenly found herself sitting in the open air temple, sitting besides the guard whose mind she was currently occupying. She looked about but no one seemed to notice her, no one at all, looking down at her own hands she gasped to see how ghost like they were. She was unable to pay much more thought or attention to herself when a sound distracted her.

" _ERIC!"_

Looking up she saw herself, all dressed in white and gold, screaming Eric's name as she ran along the red carpet towards the horrifically wounded vampire. It was the day of the attempted sacrifice, the day she saved Eric, this is what the guard saw and remembered of that day. She watched with some amusement as she saw what happened that day from another person's perspective. She watched herself kick off those ridiculous high heels, and try and yank Eric down from the blasted pole he was shackled too; a huge grin smothered her face when she watched herself claim Eric as her own. She watched the scene right to the end, which happened to be when Sookie left the building with Eric, the guard never saw what happened after that so he couldn't possibly know what happened after she left the temple that day. Hoping to see something else she was disappointed when the same scene started again, she watched it over a few more times, seeing nothing new she decided that this guard had no valuable information, with a heavy sigh she stood up ready to leave, and in an instant she was back in the long hall of doors.

Sookie had to brace herself as she gathered her awareness of her surroundings, finding it strange to leave the memory so suddenly like that. Once she had composed herself she readied herself to leave when an idea popped into her head and within seconds she found herself in the control room. The huge machine in the room was working away, pistons pumping and gears turning. She walked up to the wall of buttons, looking at the vast amount of buttons she found one that said scratch; she reached out and pressed it. The machine could be heard making a noise that was different to its usual rhythm but nothing that would alarm any one, suddenly the control panel of buttons sunk into the wall and two steel shutters appeared closing the buttons off from view. After a few seconds the shutters opened and the buttons presented themselves out of the wall but this time instead of labelled with commands the were labelled with body parts, Sookie pressed the one labelled right ear, again the machine made a noise. Sookie couldn't witness what was happening but she knew for a certain fact the guard was scratching his right ear, the buttons before her rippled and shimmered, retuning to the original set of commands. Feeling giddy with excitement she reached out and pressed one labelled cough, again the machine made a noise registering Sookie's new command, and again she felt the certain sense of knowledge that the guard was coughing.

Sookie couldn't believe that she was controlling someone, actually controlling their physical actions. She wanted to play about more with this but she decided that it probably wasn't morally very ethical and seen as though this guard knew nothing of relevance for her she decided that she really should move onto the next guard. She instantly found herself at her entry point facing the shimmering wall, again she willed into existence an opening and exited the Urah-tan's mind, finding herself on the outskirts as the shield resealed it's self behind her.

She was about to return to her own mind and jump to the other guard's mind when she got another idea. As the currently occupied guard turned his head she caught a glimpse of the other guard through the Urah-tan's eyes, her next destination. She concentrated on the other mind she wished to occupy, she felt herself shift and be pulled towards the other mind, the feeling was rather nauseating. Once she felt something solid beneath hear she clutched her knees recovering from the jump from one mind to another.

Again she found herself facing the shimmering sphere much like the other Urah-tan's sphere. She repeated the process she used last time to walk through the shield. Moving on past the first shield she was disappointed to find herself face to face with another one, some people just seemed to be better at shielding their minds then others. This time she was confronted with a cube like dome, made of the same shimmering substance just like all the others, undeterred she used the same process she used on the sphere, the only difference this time was that the opening was a rectangle that rose from the bottom of the shield.

Walking through the opening she found herself standing in front of a tall shimmering brick wall that was completely impassable, she was unable to walk round without stepping out into the obscure black nothingness. She tried to create a way round the shield with the power of her thoughts, first she imagined a door to walk through but nothing happened, then she pictured a ladder to climb to the top but nothing appeared, she then imagined the bricks moving aside allowing her access but the shimmering wall remained the same. Sookie sighed a defeated sigh as she walked up to the shield and touched it, feeling hand holds and foot holds she realised she would have to climb, reluctantly she took a grip of the hand holds and started to pull herself up remembering the last time she had to climb a wall like this. When she reached the top she was panting and sweating, fatigued was beginning to set in and she was probably going to have to return to her own mind soon, seeing a single door ahead of her she walked through it.

She was in now, inside the mind she had worked hard to enter. Without wasting any time she ran to the hall of memories and found the door that said sacrifice. However upon seeing the memory she wanted to groan as she watched herself rescue Eric yet again, there was a good chance this guard didn't know anything either. She sat through to the end of the memory to make sure, but instead of replaying from beginning the memory shifted.

Suddenly she was in a bar, her ghost form sitting besides the Urah-tan whose mind she was currently inside of. The Urah-tan was still dressed in his uniform; he had just finished work and was drinking with a colleague who sat opposite him. The colleague spoke.

" _There's gonna be a sacrifice at the next cloud opening," said the other Urah-tan._

" _Really?" questioned the Urah-tan Sookie sat besides._

 _The other Urah-tan nodded his head, "Yep, apparently the Temple Guard found an old one."_

" _I didn't think there were any old ones left," commented the Urah-tan that Sookie was currently inside of._

" _Neither did I but apparently they found one," continued the other Uarh-tan._

The scene ended and shifted, Sookie groaned in frustration, she wanted to see the other memory again. She sat through the scene she had seen several times already, and in her impatient state it seemed to be taking longer to play out but eventually it ended. The scene shifted back to the conversation in the bar, she listened carefully and again the Temple Guard were mentioned, Sookie wondered who or what the Temple Guard was, it was certainly something she wanted to discuss with Eric.

When the scene shifted back to the scene at the open air temple she decided to return to her own mind, obviously the guard had nothing more to share. Leaving the memory she found her self at the door she walked through to enter the mind. Making her way back through the shield she opened the door and came face to face with the top of the tall wall she had climbed up. Walking up to it she looked down and found the wall was only one to two feet high, easy for her to jump down from, she concluded that it was obviously easier for her to leave minds then it was to enter them. She made her way back through the shields and back to the outskirts of the mind. She took one more look through the guard's eyes to make sure the coast was clear before closing her own eyes.

When she opened them again she found herself staring up at the sun, squinting she turned over on to her stomach to start tanning her back. She looked over and found Eric staring at her expectantly, her recent telepathic trip had taken its toll and she needed a moment to rest. Sensing her need for rest he remained silent, knowing she would tell him what she found and did when she was ready. After sometime Sookie decided that she had sunbathed enough, pushing up and off the sun lounger she grabbed her robe and covered herself, leaving the sun garden and making her way back to her personal quarters with Eric following. Once they were both in the sanctuary and privacy of the royal quarters Eric spoke.

"Well?" he asked.

Sookie spun round her robe falling open as she did so. Running towards Eric she threw her arms round his neck.

"I got loads to tell you," she said grinning.

Eric took hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him, "And that is?"

"Well first of I'm getting better at getting through the mental shields," she said.

"Really," said Eric.

Sookie nodded, "Yep, but I still need loads of practice though."

"But you are improving, correct?" asked Eric.

Sookie nodded her head, "Sure am."

"That's good to hear, now tell me the rest," replied Eric.

"You'll never guess what I did," said Sookie teasingly.

"And what has my Sookie done?" asked Eric.

"I controlled someone," answered Sookie.

Eric arched and eyebrow.

"I did, I really did. I made him cough and scratch his right ear," said Sookie.

Eric was silent a moment, letting the new knowledge sink in. Sookie's growing power was impressive, to be able to physically control someone with her mind was impressive, and if her powers continued to grow she would be able to do this with ease and maybe even more. She probably didn't even realise the potential she had, his little Sookie was becoming more and more of a marvel. Just as long as she stayed out of vampire minds she was going to the most valuable thing he owned.

"Well aren't you talented," commented Eric.

"Is that all you gotta say," said Sookie sounding a little hurt.

"You should work on this skill more," continued Eric.

"I don't know, it's not right to control someone like that," said a reluctant Sookie.

Eric shook his head, "Don't let ethics blind you, there may come a time when you need such a skill. You should practice it and master it."

"I suppose," said a sulky Sookie.

"There's no suppose about it Sookie, you will practice this," said Eric.

"But…" the blonde telepath made to protest.

"No buts Sookie, need I remind you of the dangerous situation we're in," reasoned Eric.

"No, I'll practice it, but I won't feel right in doing it," replied Sookie.

"Sookie no one is expecting you to rule the world with such an ability, however such a skill could help you resolve certain situations in a more subtle way then having to resort to using your mind blast ability," explained Eric.

"I guess you're right," said Eric.

"I am, now is there anything else you have to tell me," said Eric.

Sookie nodded, "I think I've found our first clue to getting out of here."

Eric became more alert, "Continue."

"Well I took a look in their memories to see if they knew anything, they didn't know much but there was one who seemed to have a snippet of information. He was talking with a friend about the sacrifice, it was mentioned that it was the Temple Guard that found you apparently, they also seemed quite surprised that you were found, as far as they know there isn't any old vampires around here," said Sookie explaining what she found.

Eric thought over the information, "I'd presume that this Temple Guard is to do with the priesthood, do you have any idea who is in the Temple Guard?"

"No, this is the first I've heard of them," said Sookie shaking her head.

"We need to find out more about them, whether it's done by telepathy or carefully asked questions, at least now we have a lead to go on," said Eric.

"Agreed," said Sookie.

"You've done well my Sookie," replied Eric.

Sookie smiled coyly, "Does that mean you're proud of me?"

"Perhaps," replied Eric with a smirk.

"I think I deserve a treat for all my hard work," challenged Sookie playfully.

"Do you now, and what would my Sookie want as a treat?" asked Eric.

Sookie pondered for a moment, "Normally I'd say a big tub of ice cream but I don't see where we're gonna get it."

"That does seem an impossibility to acquire, however I might have something else for you instead," said Eric smirking.

"Oh, you do," replied Sookie, waiting for Eric's response.

"Yes, I do," he said grinning.

Eric leaned in and kissed her, holding her tighter to his body.


	59. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Mine**

Sookie froze at first when Eric kissed her, she should have expected this, but due to her altering feelings towards Eric and her body's hunger and need for the vampire she soon relaxed into the kiss, letting him dominate her mouth. She opened her mouth letting his skilful tongue inside, if there was one thing Eric knew how to do well it was kiss, and over his thousand years of existence he had learnt well. His arms had shifted in position, one wrapped tightly around her hips and lower back holding her against his cool body, while his free hand run through her golden hair. Her grip round his shoulders and neck tightened, pulling herself as close to him as she physically could, returning the kiss with as much fever as he delivered it. Eventually she needed air and pulled away, she was smiling as they still had a hold of each other.

"We should stop," she said breathlessly.

"Do you want to stop?" asked Eric.

Sookie shook her head.

Eric leaned in and started kissing her again, his tongue dancing with hers as she returned the kiss. With his free hand he pulled at the open robe wishing to remove it. Releasing her grip of the vampire's neck she let the silk fabric slip from her shoulders and pool around her feet, before wrapping her arms back round Eric. She moaned deeply into the kiss, she could feel her body getting excited; she could feel her need growing as she wanted more. Eric lightly stroked her spin up and down with his fingertips, sending delightful tingling shivers along her flesh. If they carried on like this her resolve would disappear as she was slowly becoming undone. She pulled away again, putting her hands flat on his chest in an attempt to push some distance between her and the unmoveable vampire.

"We should stop," she said again.

She felt Eric stiffen beneath her hands as his grip on her tightened.

"Why?" demanded the vampire.

"Because if we continue we'll end up doing something we shouldn't," answered Sookie.

"Something we shouldn't, Sookie you make it sound like a bad thing," said Eric leaning in to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

Sookie inclined her head giving Eric better access to her neck; she just couldn't help herself as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm not so sure it isn't," she replied in a breathless moan.

He continued to nuzzle and kiss her neck, "Are you telling me this doesn't feel good?" He asked as his fingertips danced their butterfly caress on her back.

A shudder of pleasure rippled through her, "Eric please…" she begged.

Eric withdrew from her neck as his hand ceased in its movement on her back, he still refused to let her go. Holding her gaze he spoke.

"Why do you resist me," asked Eric.

Sookie paused in her answer before shaking her head, "I don't know," she answered.

Sookie bowed her head unable to look upon Eric.

Tilting her chin so she would look at him Eric spoke, "Tell me you don't want this."

Sookie made to answer but no words or sound would come. She couldn't honestly tell him that she didn't want him, as she knew it would be a lie, but nor could she admit to wanting him. If she did so there would be no going back, she was afraid of what it could lead to, unsure on what the consequences would be.

Unable to tolerate her silence any longer he spoke, "I want you, I want you more then I can possibly imagine, I want you more then I ever wanted anything in my long existence. I want you so much it hurts, it physically hurts, and I can't stand it. I've held back so long that I don't think I can do it much longer, it's driving me insane. Please, yield to me."

It was the note of pleading in his voice and sincere desperation in his eyes that broke the last of her will to resist. Reaching up to kiss him she hitched her legs up locking them round his waist, kissing her back he supported her weight carrying her as though she was nothing more then a feather. Sookie felt the air about her move as she knew Eric was moving them with his vampire speed, when she opened her eyes she looked around the room finding herself in the bedroom about to be thrown on the large four poster bed.

With a bounce Sookie landed on the soft mattress, causing her to giggle playfully. In a blur of movement Eric removed his boots before slowly climbing on the bed and advancing towards her on his hands and knees, stalking her like a predatory lion with his fangs extended. Refusing to let the vampire catch her so easily she scurried up the bed as far as she could, panting with excitement she grinned playfully at the advancing beast. Grabbing her ankle Eric yanked her towards him causing Sookie to squeal with surprise and giggle with delight.

Lying beneath Eric Sookie parted her legs allowing him to nestle between them as he towered above, held aloft by his strong arms. Her giddiness and giggling subsided as she reached up and touched his fangs, dangerous weapons that could be lethal, and yet at times when he wanted sensual and erotic. Signs of his prominent hunger and arousal, signs of his desire for the woman beneath him and his uncontrollable excitement. She moved her hand from his fangs to his chest, feeling the cold skin and firm sculpted muscles beneath her fingertips, this was finally happening, she was about to have sex with Eric Northman. She was afraid and excited at the same time, her body was desperate for this and yet she feared what would come afterwards.

Eric held himself aloft with one arm as one hand stroked her hair, his blue eyes darting back and forth from her eyes to her mouth. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly, feeling her respond by wrapping her arms round him he deepened the kiss to a heated passionate one. Feeling her hands on his back he felt her fingertips explore the contours of his muscles, he felt her fingernails scratch his flesh, he growled appreciatively. He pulled back to look at the woman he had coveted and desired for so long, having to confirm to himself that this was really happening.

Panting heavily Sookie looked into Eric's eyes to see the disbelief there, she was unsure herself that this was even happening. She placed a hand at the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair; she pushed herself up on an elbow. Leaning in as though she was to kiss him he closed his eyes only to open them instantly when he felt her run her tongue along his left fang, cutting the wet muscle. He looked at her with astonishment though he made no movement to stop her when she repeated the process on the right fang. She leaned back admiring his blood stained fangs before leaning in to kiss him passionately, pushing her bleeding tongue in his mouth. When Eric tasted her blood he growled savagely unable to control his reaction when he smothered her body with his own, he ground his erection roughly against her as a hand reached up to roughly cup a silk covered breast. Wrapping her arms and legs tightly around the cold beast she moaned deeply as Eric sucked and lapped at her bloody tongue.

However Sookie found she soon needed to breathe and Eric didn't seem like he was willing to relent in his attention of her, she squirmed and struggled against him trying to push him off her, only causing him to growl in protest. Eventually she grabbed his hair with both hands and yanked causing him to pull back, and only because he relented. He shuddered and whimpered at having to withdraw from his Sookie.

"Need to breath," she explained through gasps.

When she decided that the vampire got the message she released him letting her arms fall to her sides, even though Eric still whimpered wantonly. He hovered over her letting her catch her breath before placing chaste kisses on her lips, causing Sookie to smile and giggle at the sweet sentiment of the act. He moved from her lips to kiss along her jaw line and down to her neck where he lingered, kissing, nipping, licking, sucking. She inclined her head allowing him more of her neck, pulling her hair aside as she did so. He lightly scrapped his fangs along her pulse, wanting so much to sink his fangs in and taste her intoxicating blood, but he couldn't bite her there, though he longed for the day he could.

"More," groaned Sookie.

He slipped his arms round her back and unfastened her white strapless bra, rising up off her he pulled it away from her body and threw it to the floor. Placing his hands aside of her hips he slowly reached upwards cupping her breasts, gently fondling them as he tweaked the nipples. Panting as her eyes roamed his half naked body she felt the pleasurable tingle in her hardened nipples as he tweaked, flicked and rolled them between his fingertips.

"I want to touch you," she said.

He leaned back on to his knees pulling the blonde woman up in to a sitting position, with her legs parted wide. She placed a hand tentatively on his chest looking up into his eyes. Taking hold of her he rolled them so he was on his back and she was straddling him, his rock hard member pressing against her scantily clad womanhood. Tucking some hair behind her she reached out and dragged and hand down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his trousers. Slowly and gently she stroked and caressed his bare chest, mapping the muscles beneath his cool flesh with her fingertips, causing Eric to purr. Eric did the same to her, reaching up to touch her bare torso with his hands, skimming her hips and stomach, cupping her breasts and tweaking the nipples. Sookie would gasp whenever Eric brushed a sensitive spot.

Slowly Sookie rocked her hips, grinding against the erection beneath her as she stroked his bare chest, causing Eric to gasp at the sweet friction she caused. Unable to contain himself he flipped him and Sookie so that she was now beneath him once again. Placing a heated kiss on her lips that drew her breath away he slowly kissed his way down her body with open mouthed kisses, he paid particular attention to her breasts taking in turn each nipple into his mouth. Sookie gasped and moaned as she felt his tongue working the tender flesh, wrapping her arms round him and stroking his hair she tried to keep him where he was but the vampire refused to stay put as he continued kissing his way downwards.

Reaching his destination he scrapped his fangs on her outer thigh before taking hold of the waistband of her thong with his teeth and tugging, Sookie lifted her hips allowing Eric to work her underwear off her body. Once removed he discarded the thong to the floor with a flick of his head throwing the garment over his shoulder, Sookie giggled excitedly. Pushing her knees apart and parting her legs wide as her knees fell open; his eyesight zoomed in on the blonde curls and glistening moistness of her dripping wet sex. His fingertips inched up slowly on her inner thighs up to her bite marks that he gently stroked, causing the woman to whimper.

He leaned in a sunk his fangs into her sensitive flesh, drinking her blood from the femoral artery, groaning at the taste of her sweetly delicious blood. Sookie arched her back when she felt him bite, crying out wantonly and gripping the sheets and pillows around her head tightly, turning her knuckles white. Eric inserted two fingers inside her wet core, pumping inside of her and stroking her g-spot as he flicked her clit with his thumb, he wanted to taste her orgasm in her blood. It didn't take her long to reach orgasm, she was so highly aroused, within moments she was crying out with joy as he body shook and trembled uncontrollably. When he tasted her euphoric blood he bit down harder, draining her blood through every second of her orgasm.

When it was over he withdrew his hand from her sex, wiping it clean on the bed sheets as he licked the wound closed. Once done he alternated what thigh he fed from, sinking his fangs into the other thigh and feeding further, again this time with an opposite hand he worked her sex, pumping inside of her and flicking her clit. She took longer to reach orgasm a second time but this time her orgasm was more intense as it lasted longer and her contractions were tighter, her body spilled orgasmic juices from her core onto his hand and onto the bed sheets. Again Eric drank her blood harder through her orgasm, growling against her flesh as his own need demanded to be seen too. Once over she lay there panting as he licked her wound closed and then lapped up her juices that spilled onto his hand.

Sookie looked at him with lustful eyes through heavy lids, "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

Taking that as his cue he removed his trousers, now completely naked apart from the metal collar and cuffs he had to wear he hovered over the tanned woman whose eyes roamed over his body, widening in surprise when she saw the size of him.

"Oh my god!" said Sookie when she saw his fully erect cock.

Sookie hadn't been with many men but being a telepath she saw a lot of images she rather wished she hadn't, and none of them compared to the size of Eric. She knew he was big, he after all was a big man and she had felt him in her hands, but to actually see it how big he was scared her.

"Um, Eric, I don't think you're going to fit," said Sookie.

Eric couldn't help but smirk when she took in the size of him, feeling her apprehension and fear of what was to come next. He took hold of the back of her knees and pushed them up and then parting her legs as far as they would go, preparing her for his penetration.

"Eric I'm serious here, I really don't think you're gonna fit," continued Sookie with a note of panic in her voice.

"Ssshh," hushed Eric as he kissed her cheek.

"Eric…"

"Sookie," spoke Eric, catching Sookie's attention as he took hold of his penis, lining it up with her entrance.

"Are you sure about this," he asked continuing his sentence.

"Huh?" said Sookie, surprised that he was actually asking this.

"Last chance to back out Sookie, because from this point onwards I won't be able to stop, are you sure you want this," said Eric.

Sookie could tell he was being serious; he was genuinely giving her a last chance to change her mind. Which in a way was kind of touching, but also scary, especially when he said he wouldn't be able to stop, would he really loose that much control. What if she wanted to stop, what if he really was too much for her and she needed to stop, would he want to? Would he be able to? And then she was plagued by whether she really should be doing this, could she really go through with this. But could she really back out now, yes Eric offered her such an opportunity, but could she really go this far with him and then back out at the last minuet.

Unfortunately for Sookie she was unable to make up her mind with reasonable thought as her body did the answering for her. A drop of pre-cum spilt and fell from the head on his engorged penis, landing on her aching sex, rolling down the slit of her sex she felt it alight her desire, making her mind up for her.

"Yes I want this," she said in a lust filled haze.

Eric didn't hesitate placing the head of his penis at her soaking wet centre, in one movement he thrust deep, entering her completely. Both of them cried out, though Eric cried out in joy as he felt her tight, warm and wet walls engulf him and tighten around him, unfortunately Sookie cried in pain feeling herself stretched uncomfortably accompanied by a sore burning pain with his deep penetration, she was pretty sure he had ripped and torn her. Her legs instantly closed causing her knees to squeeze his hips, as her body desperately tried to push the intruder out of her, though Eric wasn't going any where.

"Oh my god," gasped Sookie as tears squirted from her eyes.

"Ssshh," hushed Eric as he kissed her tears away. "Open you legs."

Sookie shook her head, "No way."

"Sookie it's going to hurt more if you don't," said Eric, pushing her legs apart.

Sookie gripped his shoulders, closing her eyes as she panted, her body trembling and sweating. Eric knew he had torn her, he could smell her blood, slowly he withdrew partially. Sookie's eyes flew open as she felt a sharp burning pain drag inside of her.

"No, no, no, no," repeated Sookie as she felt him withdraw.

Taking hold of a shoulder he held her in place as he made soothing noises, before thrusting back in her. The sharp burning pain felt like a stab, causing the distraught woman to snap her legs shut around him, pushing against his chest.

"NO!" she cried out when he re-entered her.

Eric remained motionless, letting her adjust.

"You're too big," she panted.

Eric chuckled.

"It's not funny," she snapped.

He pushed her legs part, overpowering her feeble resistance.

"Relax," he soothed.

"Easy for you to say," she sulked.

He reached a free hand between them finding her clit and stroking it in a circular motion, hoping to ease her discomfort with pleasure. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly with open mouthed kisses, even though she was still in pain she returned the kisses meeting his tongue with her own. She found it strange, she wasn't accustomed to Eric's size and his penetration hurt like hell, but her body wanted him to continue, especially now he was stroking her clit and she could feel the sharp tingling pleasure it bought.

After a while she sighed blissfully, wrapping her arms round his shoulders. Taking this as his cue he slowly withdrew out of her and slowly thrust back in, all the while he continued to stroke her clit. Sookie hissed and grimaced against the pain, and every so often he had to stop allowing her a moment to adjust to his movement. However when she started to rock her hips against him he took this as his cue to maintain a continuous rhythm. He remained gentle for now, tenderly kissing her and stroking her clit to ease any pain and discomfort with pleasure.

Sookie groaned, even though it still hurt the pain wasn't so bad now, in fact part of her liked it as she felt him hit the right spot inside of her. The pleasure he bought her through her clit was growing, she wanted more, rocking her hips faster and demanding more from the vampire. Eric picked up his pace, his thrusts coming deeper and faster. He removed his hand from her clit as his body would naturally grind against the sensitive nerve bundle; taking hold of her thigh he angled her for a deeper penetration.

He revelled in the feel of her around him; he felt every contraction in her inner muscles. Her warm wet walls gripped him tightly, giving him the sweetest friction he had ever known. Her body radiated warmth that comforted him. He could smell the sunlight on her, he could smell her unique scent now mixed with his blood through the blood bond they shared, and soon she would be saturated with the smell of his seed. He repeatedly claimed her lips as his own, along with her neck and shoulders. And when he heard her moans and gasps of pleasure he couldn't hold back his growls of satisfaction, as he enjoyed the beautiful creature before him.

Sookie writhed and arched her back, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. There was still a spark of pain but she didn't care as it was met by burning pleasure that was increasingly mounting. Her nails raked down his back causing Eric to snarl delightfully, she presumed her liked this so she scratched even harder.

"Eric," she called his name in a breathless whisper.

Eric claimed her mouth once again. He thrust into her harder; he could feel himself losing control as the itching need for release clawed at him. Wrapping her legs round him she met his forceful thrust with vigour as her burning pleasure demanded she be sent over the edge. They both felt the build up of pressure demanding release. She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately as she met his frenzied kisses between her cries and gasps of euphoric pleasure. The bed creaked and groaned against their frantic movements, and were it not for Eric holding her in place she feared she would have been slammed against the head board.

"My Sookie," he said, the words straining out of his mouth.

Sookie could feel the coil of orgasm readying to explode. She felt the tingle of pleasure along her flesh, the trembled of her limbs, the knot in the pit of her stomach tighten, her muscles twitch and convulse around his thrusting member in random spasms. She couldn't control the sounds that came out of her, and she didn't give a damn if any one heard her. As long as her vampire pushed her over the edge, as long as he came in her she didn't care what happened.

"Mine," growled Eric forcing the word out.

Sookie made no response; she was unable to string together a coherent sentence. All she wanted right now was Eric to fuck her senseless.

The pressure in his balls was unbearable, as the tingling itching for release drove him mad. His fangs were aching to bite. He looked longingly at her neck, watching a bead of sweat roll down her warm golden flesh and rest just above her artery, exactly where he wanted to bite. He growled in frustration, unable to bite her neck for fear of exposure. His eyes travelled down to her breasts and to the small puncture marks that were near her pert nipple, without hesitation he lunged in, taking her nipple in his mouth and biting, flicking the nipple with his tongue as he drew on her sweet blood. Sookie screamed in delight as he did this, holding his head in place while he bucked wildly into her.

"The other one," cried Sookie, practically begging.

Eric didn't need to be told twice transferring from one breast to the other, biting down hard as he once again flicked the nipple. Sookie screamed out Eric's name, her back arching as she finally fell over the edge and into her orgasm, writhing and rocking her hips madly. Eric could taste her third orgasm in her blood, feel her insane convulsions as he thrust deeply into her, it was enough to send him over the edge, shooting his seed into her welcoming core. He rode her hard, riding out his own orgasm, thrusting into her madly and causing the headboard to slam against the wall. She clung to him with all her strength while her body writhed in spasms uncontrollably as she screamed his name over and over. He snarled viciously against her breast in the throws of passion, blood spilling from her breasts as he fed messily.

Eventually their orgasms ceased and Eric's thrusts slowed to a stop. Their bodies trembling with afters shock. Sookie panted heavily as she stroked Eric's hair and back, while he licked up the spilt blood and licked her wounds closed on her chest.

Undeniably satisfied Sookie smiled, however she had a feeling that her vampire wasn't finished with her yet.


	60. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Consequences**

 _Sookie was in the dark and desolate wood. The colourless and leafless trees towered over her, the twisted and gnarled braches reaching out to grab her. The cold hard ground beneath her feet was blanketed with a think rolling white mist. She looked up at the sky only to find dark rolling clouds, hiding the moon and stars from her view._

 _She looked ahead of her and felt her chest tighten as she stood on the spot frozen with fear. A robed creature shambled towards her, its sharp long claws exposed at the end of its sleeves. The creature snarled at her, exposing its rotten sharp teeth. It advanced towards her full of vicious intent. Sookie stood there with fear in the pit of her stomach, she knew she should run but she couldn't find the will to move her legs. The cruel creature advanced towards her slowly, inch by inch, every step it took closer to her Sookie knew she should run. But she just stood there, waiting for the inevitable._

 _Eventually the creature stopped, frozen in its own terror. There was something behind her, something more dangerous, more terrifying. She could sense it, sense its power. She didn't turn to look, she just watched the robed creature as it staggered backwards, before it turned and fled from her and whatever was behind her._

 _Spinning on her heel she saw a tall figure behind her, shadows obscuring its features. All she could see was the blue glow of its eyes. Running towards the beast with arms open she leapt towards it, only to be caught in strong arms. The blonde haired, blue eyed vampire grinned at her with exposed fangs. As dangerous as the creature was Sookie felt safe with him, she felt happy, she felt content._

" _Mine," said Eric, indicating to the small blonde woman in his arms._

 _Sookie smiled, "Yours," she replied._

 _She leaned up on tip toes and kissed the vampire, sealing her sentiments with the act. Eric deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue and pulling her closer to him. Leaning into his cold, solid body, Sookie moaned, wanting so much to satisfy him. Quickly he spun her round causing her skirt of her dress to whirl with the movement, as he pulled her back into his firm chest. Her heart beat was beating with excitement as he exposed her neck and sunk his fangs in her golden flesh, drawing her blood. When his sharp fangs pierced her flesh she shuddered and gasped, reaching her arms around as best she could to hold onto Eric. He pulled up the hem of her dress, slipping his hand underneath the skirt to pet her sex while he fed. Sookie moaned with desire as she writhed against the hand stroking her. Eric was messy in his feeding, droplets of blood spilled from the wound, rolling down her cleavage and staining the neckline of her white dress. Sookie didn't care, she wanted Eric to take his fill, and it felt too good when he touched her for her to worry about a bloodstain._

" _Sookie," someone called her name._

 _Sookie didn't really care for who wanted her attention right now, she was busy feeding Eric, and he was touching her right now. All she wanted was to concentrate on the feel of what Eric was doing to her, to satisfy the old vampire. She didn't want to be disturbed, she was lost in her moment with Eric, all that mattered right now was him. She knew he liked the taste of her blood when she was in the throws of orgasm; she wanted so much to cum for him right now._

" _Sookie," called the mysterious voice again._

 _There was that blasted voice again, couldn't whoever it was see she was busy. But something tugged at her memory, she knew that voice she had heard it before._

 _Opening her eyes she looked ahead of her and saw another figure draped in shadows. Whoever it was, they were the same creature as Eric, though not as old or as powerful. The person was much shorter then Eric but as he moved forward she was pretty sure she recognised the silhouette. As he came closer she could she his features, his dark hair and eyes, his white skin, she knew this man, she knew this man very well and intimately._

 _It was Bill!_

" _Sookie," said Bill._

 _The younger vampire looked upon her, regarding her situation, her compromising position with Eric. A torrid of emotions crossed him, pain, betrayal, anger, confusion, disgust._

" _B-Bill," stammered Sookie._

 _She wondered what she must look like in such a position with Eric, with the Viking feeding and touching her erotically. To be caught betraying her boyfriend, the man she is supposed to love._

 _She felt Eric stiffen and tense behind her. He clung to her protectively as he snarled viciously at the younger vampire who threatened to take his Sookie…_

Sookie awoke with a startled gasp. It was early morning and she was alone in the bed, the sheets rumpled and stiff from her activities the previous night. She presumed Eric must have returned to his bed to avoid being caught in her bed. She felt sore and stiff, and wondered how well she would walk today. Eric had been very thorough with her last night, taking her eight times, each time in a different position. He would have fucked her more but Sookie had to stop, she just physically couldn't do it any more after the eighth time. Even though she had enjoyed the sex very much, after all Eric certainly knew what he was doing, she had been shagged until she was bleeding and sore and Sookie just couldn't go on, even though she was certain Eric could have lasted all night if he so wished.

But right now Sookie didn't want to reflect on what happened between her and Eric, all she could think about was her dream, and the reminder of Bill. Last night she had just cheated on the man she loved, on her sweet and kind Bill who adored her. She had just thrown her legs open and let Eric Northman have his wicked way with her. Eric Northman, the vampire who had been trying to come between her and Bill, the vampire who wanted to break her and Bill apart, and she had just had sex with him eight times. Sookie was mortified and horrified at what she done.

She dashed from the bed, not bothering to pull anything on to hide her nudity as she ran into the bathroom slamming the door closed. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and vomited violently. Heaving and coughing she bought up what little there was in her stomach. Once she was done heaving, uncontrolled sobs shook her body as tears of shame fell from her eyes. With her crying fit over she stood up and rinsed her face and mouth, looking up she stared at her reflection, she didn't recognise the person who looked back at her.

Slowly she made her way to the full length mirror and stared at her naked body. She saw the bruises on her hips, shoulders and legs from where Eric had grabbed her and held her in place while he rammed into her. She saw the several bite marks on her breasts and inner thighs, the red puncture marks standing out on her golden skin. She then looked at the stains on her legs, she was still sticky from her own juices, but she stared at the white, red and pink stains on her inner thighs, evidence of her copulation with Eric.

The evidence of what she had done was visible, the memories burned in her mind. She had done things with Eric she never dreamed of doing, never even thought possible. Eric had done things to her body that Bill never had, had made her feel things she didn't think was possible. It wasn't right, she shouldn't have done those things with Eric, she shouldn't have felt the things she did, what she had done last night is what she should have done with Bill. But like a cheap filthy wanton whore she gave in, with little resistance for her morals, with little thought of Bill, in fact she didn't even think of Bill. All she thought about was Eric, Eric this, and Eric that, it had been that way for some time now, that wasn't right. Here she was trapped in this awful world and she fucked Eric Northman without a single regard for Bill, her poor sweet Bill who was probably worried about her and doing everything in his power to find her.

Sookie started to cry.

Eric lay on his bed of furs both arms pillowing his head, as he remembered the night before with a gloating smile. He remembered the whole thing vividly, every position, every act, every kiss, every caress. The sounds she made replayed in his head, he could still taste her on his tongue, still smell her intoxicating smell. The memory of her body lingered with him, as the feel of the pleasure she bought him burned in every inch of his flesh. And even though he had thoroughly ravished her, he still desired her immensely. Last night wasn't enough for him; he wanted more, so much more. If it was physically possible he would fuck her twenty four seven, as the saying goes. Unfortunately for him Sookie was only human and unable to withstand such treatment, but he would happily take whatever he could get when it came to Sookie Stackhouse. Even lying with her while she slept had been bliss, so much so he had been reluctant to leave her when he did this morning, but he couldn't be caught in her bed.

And now he lay here, staring up at the ceiling eagerly awaiting his next romp with the beautiful blonde telepath, when his mood soured. He sensed her sudden disgust and revulsion through the bond, heard her vomiting and tears of despair. This couldn't be good. When he had left her she had been happy and content, maybe a little sore but also extremely satisfied sexually. He couldn't understand what had happened to make her feelings change so drastically, he feared that she was regretting what happened last night, he highly suspected she did. He couldn't have that; he couldn't have her grow so close to him only for her to shut down and pull away. He couldn't be given a bite of what he wanted, allowed to have a taste only to have it cruelly taken away from him, he couldn't bare it. He was about to make his way to Sookie, to find out what was wrong, to sooth and comfort her, to bring her back into wanting and liking his affections, when Danielle entered the room.

Eric remained where he was, silent; he couldn't move or speak now, not without risking his and Sookie's exposure. He silently watched the slave leaving behind a tray of food for Sookie, most likely her breakfast, and then he watched her leave behind a cage of rats for him, that he would have to dispose of later. As the slave set down the cage Eric was willing her to walk away, as useful as the girl was he really needed to go to his Sookie. However if he had a heartbeat it would have stopped dead right now as he watched her walk to the bedroom carrying clean bed linen, he watched her knock and then enter. The vampire remembered the state of the bed, they had been messy in their activities last night, both their sexual juices and Sookie's blood had stained the sheets. He hadn't cleaned away the incriminating stains, he hadn't the time and nor did he want to disturb Sookie. He knew Sookie was awake and in the bathroom so Danielle wouldn't see the state Sookie would be in, however he hoped that Sookie had dealt with the bed sheets, he feared however that she didn't. He doubted that the blonde telepath would have been able to. He watched the door intently; eventually Danielle came out carrying a bundle of sheets. Eric discreetly smelled the air, he picked up the scent of their sex from last night, he could also smell the scent of Sookie's spilled blood. He watched in horror as the slave took the dirty sheets out of the room and away from him and Sookie.

Instantly he was up and off his bed rushing to the door with his hand on the handle when he paused, he couldn't go after the slave, he couldn't leave the royal quarters without Sookie. What was he going to do; he had to get those sheets back before any one saw them, but how? He was a vampire pet, or supposed to be, he couldn't talk in front of any one, couldn't be seen without Sookie. If he was caught or harmed anyone both he and Sookie were in big trouble.

He rushed into the bathroom, what he found startled him. Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bath, completely naked and silently crying. Eric didn't like it, he didn't like it one tiny bit. However he didn't have time to sooth the woman, to comfort her, they had a situation on their hands here and they needed to deal with it. He put aside his concerns for Sookie, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Sookie we've got a problem," said Eric in a matter of fact way.

"Go away," said a tearful Sookie.

"Sookie I'm serious here, we have a huge problem, Danielle…" Eric didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Get away from me, I don't ever want you near me again," spat Sookie.

Eric paused, he hadn't expected this. He sensed she was upset and angry, and he expected her harsh words, he was fully prepared to deal with them and turn them around. What he hadn't expected was for them to hurt so much.


	61. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to point out that with my current work load i won't be updating as regular as i normally do. However i will still be working on this story as well as other projects. I also like to credit **uvgottobekidding** who has very kindly taken up being my Beta Reader. I owe her many thanks for helping me with my work.

**Author's Note:** I just like to point out that with my current work load i won't be updating as regular as i normally do. However i will still be working on this story as well as other projects. I also like to credit **uvgottobekidding** who has very kindly taken up being my Beta Reader. I owe her many thanks for helping me with my work.

* * *

Not From Here

 **Argument**

Eric stood there dumbfounded. He felt like he had just been dealt a severe blow that left him reeling. He had an idea Sookie would still put up some sort of resistance after she yielded to him. He had an idea she would feel some sort of guilt, but he hadn't expected this; he hadn't expected to go so far backwards in his progress. But what surprised him most was how much her rejection was hurting him right now. It didn't make any sense. If he expected this, why was it hurting him so much? Why was it hurting at all? Such feelings or emotions like this were strange to him, they were scary. He always believed he was above such sentiments.

However, now wasn't a time for sorting out his relationship with Sookie; now was the time for saving their hides. He needed to get Sookie on par with him here if they were to stand a chance sorting their present problem out. He pushed aside his current feelings, even though they left a nagging ache in his chest.

"Sookie, snap out of it," said Eric in a brisk manner.

"I said go away," sobbed Sookie.

She wrapped her arms around her chest and cowered in her seat trying to hide her naked body from the blond vampire. If Eric wasn't in the situation he was in right now, he would have found this highly amusing, no doubt teasing the woman for such an act considering the things he had done to her only the night before.

"That isn't possible right now Sookie. We've got a situation on our hands here…"

"Please just leave me alone," wailed Sookie, as she became even more distraught.

Eric was taken off guard as he felt the waves of her anguish and despair, the torrent of her guilt and shame. She was reacting badly to what they did last night, far worse than he originally thought. If he wanted Sookie's help with their little dilemma, he was first going to have to sooth and comfort his Sookie.

He knelt down besides her, looking up at her tear stained face as he gingerly put out a hand to her knee.

Sookie flinched away from the vampire's touch, "Don't touch me!" she spat.

Eric withdrew his hand, but the stab of pain he felt engulfed him. It took him a moment to recover before he spoke.

"Sookie," he said.

The blonde woman refused to meet his eyes, refused to acknowledge his words.

"Sookie," he repeated her name, speaking gently, "Whatever has you so upset?"

Sookie turned to look at him, her face a picture of disbelief.

"You have no idea why I'm so upset?" she said in an astounded voice.

Eric shrugged, "I've got some idea, though I don't fully understand why."

Sookie shook her head and laughed, while still silently crying, "Don't you think what we did last night was wrong?" she challenged the vampire.

"I didn't feel wrong to me," said Eric.

Sookie looked up at the ceiling, "Of course it wouldn't feel wrong to you."

"And from what I remember from last night, it didn't to you either," retorted Eric. He regretted doing so instantly. He needed to handle Sookie carefully, not set her off, but he couldn't stop himself.

Sookie glared at him with all the fire her anger could muster; yep, the vampire definitely regretted his last statement.

"If I hadn't had so much of your blood, I would never have even considered doing what I did with you last night, never!" She practically snarled the words.

Eric looked at her with an expressionless face, something that came naturally to him from all the years of hiding his emotions. And right now, he was grateful for the skill because right now, for the first time since he had been a vampire, he felt like vomiting.

"I think you're getting too worked up about this," said Eric calmly, even though he felt anything but calm.

Sookie was up and off the seat she perched on, standing in the centre of the room, fisting her hair with agitation, "Getting too worked up? For godssake Eric, look at the state of me."

Eric eyed her naked body, He took in the detail of her golden skin, her shapely figure, her perfect breasts; every little detail he took in. He then noticed what he left - the bruises from where he had held onto her; her visible bite marks from where he had fed in the fit of passion; their combined juices and her blood staining her inner thighs; evidence of the sexual pleasure they had bought one another. If he had been in a different situation, he would have commented on how he liked the state he left her body in, as he remembered what they did. Were he in a different situation, he would have admired his handywork much more openly, probably even rushing forward on hands and knees to lap at the blood he had left between her legs, but he couldn't. Sookie was already on tender hooks and, as much as he hated to admit it, so was he. He decided silence right now was the safest option, plus he couldn't think of a sound argument at the moment.

"Goddamn it Eric! Last night I did something terrible… I cheated on my boyfriend. I cheated on Bill. I cheated on Bill with you," said Sookie.

Upon hearing Bill's name, he could feel something bubbling and toil inside of him. He could feel the beast of rage clawing at him, as his contempt and jealousy for the younger vampire gnawed at him. How could she mention Bill, how could she even think of him? Was Bill a better lover then him? He highly doubted that. But he hated the fact that Bill seemed to hold some relevance over her, especially now that they were bonded, now that she was his. However, he had to keep control of his disdain for Bill and his disdain for her sentiments for the former civil war vet' after all, he wasn't ready to expose how deeply bound she was to him.

"You're worrying about Bill at a time like this?" questioned Eric, trying to make his manner seem as un-fazed as possible.

"Of course I'm worried about Bill. I've betrayed him. I've betrayed the man I love," declared Sookie.

Eric could feel the little control he had over the beast of rage that warred inside of him wither away. Any minute now, he was going to snap. He couldn't understand why she declared such feelings for that pathetic excuse of a vampire. All he knew was that he hated it. He hated it so much, he wanted to wipe out Bill from existence and then show how much greater of a companion he would be, how much greater of a lover he would be. She was after all his. She had no right to make such claims towards another vampire. He wanted to throw her down and take what was his, showing her how much he owned her, but he couldn't do that. He had to keep control of things. It wasn't good that he was getting so worked up. It was quite concerning actually. He couldn't focus on that issue right now; he had to sort out the problem they had with the slave. He thought if he could calm Sookie down, talk her round, he could get her into action. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. He didn't take in to account the effect his own emotions would have. He had to get off this subject and quickly before he blew his top.

Moving with vampire speed, he was up from his position and standing over Sookie, glowering at her. As much as he tried to contain himself, he couldn't stop all of his rage from seeping out. He stood before her panting heavily, his fangs itching to expose themselves.

"I think we have more important things to worry about," snarled Eric.

"Really? Because I think me acting like a cheap little slut and opening my legs for you is quite important," spat Sookie.

She returned Eric's glare with as much enthusiasm as he did, refusing to be cowered by the tall vampire towering over her, completely forgetting her nudity at this very moment.

"Do not refer to yourself in such a way," growled Eric, grabbing hold of the tops of her arms.

"Let go of me," hissed Sookie, as she struggled in Eric's hold.

"I said you will not refer to your self in such a way," snarled Eric.

"You're hurting me," said Sookie.

Eric instantly let go of her.

"Why do you care what I refer to myself as?" demanded Sookie as she rubbed her upper arms.

"You should be grateful that I do care. I can and have had much better than you my sweet Sookie," said Eric.

SLAP!

Eric barely felt the sting on his flesh; however, the humiliation burned him. He grabbed her upper arms and slammed her into the wall causing her to cry out.

"Enough!" he barked, his fangs popping out.

Sookie froze in his hold. Instantly she fell silent, but she was certain the powerful vampire could hear her heart racing with fear; however, she refused to show it, staring defiantly at the vampire.

"I shouldn't need to warn you my dear Sookie just what a precarious situation you're in. I can easily kill you," said Eric.

"Ha, you won't kill me. You need me," spat Sookie defiantly.

Eric grinned wickedly, his fangs gleaming in the light, "Don't be so sure of that Sookie. I admit things would be a lot easier with you alive, and you certainly have your uses, but I can do this without you and, if you irritate me enough, I will make my way without you. Continue to prove yourself a problem and threat to me and I will wipe you out, understood?"

He knew he had hurt Sookie with his last few comments, as he felt her pain as his own. The woman was a turmoil of emotions - fear, anger, hurt, confusion, shame, guilt. She was being pushed and pulled in so many directions that she just didn't know what to do. Eric felt her anguish and suffering. He felt all of her emotions as his own and he didn't like it. He didn't like having to put up with the emotional strife, but what he didn't like the most was that his Sookie was suffering, partly due to his own hand.

Sookie nodded her head showing that she understood.

Eric kept his fangs exposed has he continued to talk, "Good. Now, as for what I was trying to tell you…we have a problem. That slave, Danielle, she's taken the bed linens, the bed linen we so readily soiled."

"And?" questioned Sookie, trying to keep her voice steady.

Eric smirked, it seemed so cruel and vicious, "It's pretty obvious what you've been doing Sookie. If it becomes public knowledge, people might wonder who the lucky man was. We don't want them putting two and two together and realise it's me. I shouldn't need to explain why."

"Then why didn't you stop her? You could have glamoured her and got the sheets back," said Sookie.

"You forget I have to act a certain way round people. If she had called out for help and alerted the guard before I could have glamoured her, we would be in a lot of trouble," said Eric.

Sookie trembled in the vampire's hold, "What do you want me to do about it? If I demand for the sheets to be returned, people might wonder why."

"Find out what she's done with them. She's human; you should be able to use your telepathy. We'll find out what's happened first and then take it from there," said Eric dropping the woman to the floor.

Sookie landed on her feet, clinging to the wall to prevent herself from slumping to the floor. She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the vampire, as that would only give him more ammunition. When Eric stalked out of the room, Sookie let her silent tears fall. It had hurt her greatly to hear the things Eric had said. They had been getting on so well, and last night, as much as she hated to admit it, had been amazing, and now to hear him say how he could and would if need be kill her, hurt her more than she would have thought possible. She had made the biggest mistake of her life last night. She should never have submitted to Eric. Eric couldn't care for her the way she needed. Eric used people and, when you were no longer useful to him, He cast you aside regardless of whatever you may have felt.

Eric's current actions only further reinforced her guilt towards Bill. Bill had never treated her in such a way; he had never spoken such cruel words to her. How could she have done what she did? It was all the stupid blood's fault. If only she didn't have to take it. She needed to put distance between her and Eric more so now then ever. She needed to get out of this crazy world and back home, back to Bill. He may not want her back, and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but at least she would be home; at least she stood a chance of getting away from Eric. She hoped against all odds that Bill was trying to find her because the sooner she left this place, the better.

She started to run a bath, thinking over how she was going to approach Danielle about the filthy sheets. Sookie had never felt more ashamed of herself than she did right now. It was bad enough knowing her own illicit crime, but the idea of someone else knowing mortified her. She had to sort this problem out before any one else could learn what she had done. It had to be resolved quickly and not just for her own safety, but for her sanity as well.

Unknown to Sookie, Danielle stood in the laundry room all on her own looking over the soiled sheets she had collected this morning. Chewing her lip, she pondered how the stains had gotten there. She knew what they were of course; it wasn't the first time she had come across such stains. What confused the slave was with whom her Majesty had made such stains with. Whoever it was, they had certainly had been extra enthusiastic in their activities. Danielle just couldn't fathom who this person was. As far as she was aware, the Queen had no romantic partners. She had no regular male visitors to warrant such suspicion. The only male she was around continuously was her vampire pet, Eric. Could the queen have done such a thing? Had she fallen to such standards that she would partake in such activities that so many noble women did behind closed doors?

Hearing the laundry room door open, the slave quickly scrunched the sheets up into a ball, hiding the evidence of the Queen's activities. Damon, the head slave, entered the room holding a piece of paper that he was reading. He looked up and spotted Danielle, and then smiled at the woman.

"Ah Danielle, just who I was looking for," said the head slave.

"You were?" questioned Danielle.

Danielle tried her best not to blush, though that seemed impossible round Damon. Danielle found herself thinking about Damon more and more. The Queen had been right in her presumption that she liked Damon, but now that the slave was hiding the Queen's sordid secret, she was blushing even more.

"Yes, I have…" Damon paused in his sentence.

He looked over the nervous and blushing woman. He watched her agitated state, as she fidgeted from foot to foot. Sensing something was wrong, Damon spoke.

"Danielle, whatever is the matter?" asked the handsome Head slave.

Danielle chewed her lip, "Um…"


	62. I'm Trying to Apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Beta Read by **uvgottobekidding**

**Author's Note:** Beta Read by **uvgottobekidding**

* * *

  


Not From Here

 **I'm Trying to Apologise**

Sookie stood besides the window looking down at the courtyard below, watching people travel to and fro about their business. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting creamy white trousers with a silk waistband at her hips that tapered in at her ankles. She also wore a long sleeved cropped top in the same colour; the sleeves matched the design of the trousers as they tapered in at her wrists. She wore no jewellery today and her shoes were a simple slipper in a creamy white silk. She had chosen her outfit carefully. She had to hide the marks that Eric left behind from their carnal activities and out of her rather skimpy wardrobe, this was the best she could find.

She had been at the window for quite some time, just watching people go about their daily business, watching the world carry on as she was lost in her own thoughts. She had said little to Eric since their argument; in fact, she hadn't spoken to him at all. Eric was in the room with her right now, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on the bed of furs watching her. As soon as she emerged from the bedroom dressed for the day, he had watched her silently, though he never approached, never spoke a word, even though she sensed he wanted to. Sookie was quite relieved that he kept his distance. She wasn't in the mood to engage Eric. She did her best to ignore him and avoid him, even if he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

Today she wasn't required to entertain the company of the noble women who made up her royal court. She was quite relieved with this fact. After what happened last night and this morning, she wasn't in the mood to have to put up with those vile women, especially Lady Jen-Ella. She had a lot on her mind at the moment and she wasn't in the mood to listen to their horrid thoughts or play the political game of having to watch what she said and did. She was pleased to take a break from it all, to enjoy the relative peace and try and sort her mind out, even if she did have to put up with the thorn in her side that went by the name of Eric Northman.

Most of her inner turmoil and struggle was due to Eric, Eric and his manipulations. She knew he was up to more then what he claimed. She knew he was using her for some greater scheme. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have had sex with Eric? What was she thinking? She knew she was just some piece in some grand game he was playing, a piece that was easily disposable. She should have foreseen this, but she just wasn't thinking straight, something that was proving very difficult to do around Eric. She had put herself into a very dangerous position with Eric now. Now he had power over her. Now he stood a better chance of seducing her again or even worse, blackmailing her. She should have tried harder to resist him. She should have realised just what the consequences would be for her actions, but she didn't; she gave into the desire to fuck Eric Northman.

She was appalled at herself for being swayed by that monster, for letting him have his own way. She was a Stackhouse, god damn it! Stackhouses were supposed to be made of stronger stuff. She wondered what her grandmother would say, what she would think. In a way Sookie was relieved that her late grandmother wouldn't be around to witness her descent. Sookie had always prided herself on being better than all those pathetic fangbangers, especially the ones who idolised Eric, and yet here she was in this crazy world throwing her legs open for the thousand year old vampire just as easily as those fangbangers she always prided herself on being above.

Shaking her head Sookie sighed.

Danielle entered the room carrying a tray of food, gaining Sookie's attention.

Eric felt his muscles tense, though he kept that fact from both women. He remained in his seat watching, hoping that Sookie would get the information they needed.

"Hello your Majesty," said Danielle cheerily.

"Hey Danielle," said Sookie as she moved away from the window.

Though Sookie tried to hide her troubled state, she just couldn't seem to muster the believable cheerfulness to do so. Eric hoped that the slave wouldn't pick up on it or at least have the common sense to ignore it.

Danielle went to place the tray of food on the table.

"You know," said Sookie speaking up, "I think I'll take my lunch in the library. I feel like a spot of reading."

"Oh, okay," replied Danielle as she followed her Queen into the personal library.

Eric watched the two women walk out of the room and away from view. He didn't like this. He especially didn't like the fact that Sookie was going out of her way to avoid him. Obviously, he would still hear what was being said between the two women, but, considering the situation, he thought he should be present. He just hoped she didn't get it wrong.

Sookie took a seat on the love seat. Closing the door behind her, Danielle set the tray of food down on the low table in front Sookie.

"Is something wrong your Majesty?" asked Danielle.

"No. Should there be?" answered Sookie.

Danielle shook her head, "No. You just seem a little distracted today. I wondered if perhaps something was bothering you."

"I'm fine. It's just one of those days where you feel a little out of sorts, you know," replied Sookie.

Danielle made a noise of agreement, "So nothing is bothering you?"

"Not a stitch," said Sookie with a smile.

Danielle nodded in acceptance. "Oh," said the slave, her face lighting up with excitement.

"What?" asked Sookie, her curiosity perked.

"I have some news to tell you," answered Danielle.

"And that is?" asked Sookie with a warm smile.

"Well I was talking to head slave Damon earlier today and he's appointed me as your personal slave. I'll be taking over all slave duties regarding your personal care your Majesty. I know I was already doing that anyway, but now it's official. It's going to be just me taking care of you, your Majesty, unless further assistance is required," said Danielle with a broad smile.

As Danielle told Sookie the news, it triggered off a memory from earlier that morning, a memory Sookie was picking up on.

 _Danielle stood in the laundry room studying the sullied sheets when she heard the door open. Turning round, she saw Damon enter. She quickly screwed the sheets up into a ball, hiding the state of them._

" _Ah Danielle, just who I was looking for," said the head slave._

" _You were?" questioned Danielle._

 _Danielle tried her best not to blush, though that seemed impossible round Damon especially now that she was trying to keep the sheets a secret._

" _Yes, I have…" Damon paused in his sentence._

 _He looked over. Sensing something was wrong, Damon spoke._

" _Danielle, whatever is the matter?" asked the handsome head slave._

 _Danielle chewed her lip, "Um…"_

 _Danielle paused for a moment before handing Damon the sheets._

 _Damon opened up the sheets._

" _They're the Queen's. I don't know what to do about them," admitted Danielle._

 _Damon studied the sullied sheets, a look of perfect indifference on his face. Danielle stood before the handsome man, concern and worry etched into the young woman's face as she waited for his answer, wondering if she had done the right thing in confiding in him._

" _I see," said Damon. "Well I'm sure it's not a major concern. After all now that you're the Queen's personal slave, you'll be doing all her laundry, separate from the others of course. Away from prying eyes."_

 _Danielle stood for a moment, letting Damon's words sink in. Her brown eyes widened in realisation. "Of course, we wouldn't want the Queen's laundry to be mixed up with anyone else's."_

 _Damon smiled, "Naturally."_

"Wow, that's great Danielle," said Sookie mimicking Danielle's smile, though Sookie may have had more reason to do so than the slave.

"Yep, I thought the same myself," replied Danielle.

"Does your new position come with any perks?" inquired Sookie.

"Not that I can really think of. I guess I won't be working for any of the Urah-tan, as I'll be at your beck and call. That's a perk in one sense," answered Danielle.

"No longer having to work for Jen-Ella, that's definitely a perk in my mind," said Sookie.

Danielle grinned, "Well I must be about my business. Is there anything your Majesty needs?"

"No, that will be all thank you," said Sookie.

"Well if there is anything you need, you know who to call," said Danielle with a broad smile and a small curtsy.

"I sure do," replied Sookie, smiling just as eagerly watching the slave leave the room.

Eric watched the slave leave the library, closing the door behind her. The slave glanced over at Eric before quickly averting her eyes and leaving the room as quickly as she could. Eric could sense the slave had suspicions about him. Eric waited, watching the library door, but Sookie didn't come out. He presumed she was eating. He gave her time to eat, but when she still didn't come out, he started to worry. Why wasn't she coming out to tell him what she learned? Maybe she hadn't learned anything, but she still should have told him what happened in there. He waited and waited, and still Sookie did not come to him. Could she really be avoiding him that much? He wondered if this is what it was like to be in the doghouse. Maybe she was waiting for him to go to her. If that was the case, then it wasn't going to happen. She had to come to him. He would just wait until she did.

He was not sure how long he waited, but it had been quite some time. Eventually, Sookie emerged from the library. He looked at her expectantly, only to watch her walk away from him and into the bedroom. His suspicions were now confirmed. She really was avoiding him, and he found it hurt. He could understand why, but then he also could not. Yes, he knew he hurt her, but she had also hurt him. Most likely, she didn't even know the extent that her words hurt him, but hurt him they had; however, regardless of how at odds they were with each other, now wasn't the time to act petty. They had to work together if they wanted to find a way out of here. Eric heard her make use of the bathroom. When she finished, he waited for her to show, but she never emerged from the bedroom. He realised he was going to have to swallow his pride and make the first move.

He rose from his bed and walked to the bedroom. With a click, he closed the door behind him. Looking ahead, he found Sookie sitting in the centre of the bed propped against the headboard. She wasn't doing anything apart from examining her nails. The blonde Queen made no acknowledgment of the vampire's entrance. Eric stood there, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for her. Still she said nothing, as though he wasn't even in the room. The vampire muttered something under his breath before regarding Sookie.

"Sookie," he spoke trying to gain her attention.

The woman still ignored him.

"Sookie," he spoke again.

Again, he was met by her silence.

Eric shook his head. Walking towards her, he perched on the edge of the bed looking upon her face. The silence grew awkward, but still Sookie refused to speak to the blond vampire, as she continued to inspect her nails.

Eric reached out and grabbed a wrist, "Sookie," he said with more determination in his voice.

This time Sookie was unable to ignore him.

"What?" spat the blonde telepath.

"Are you going to tell me what you learned?" he asked.

"Don't worry; our sordid little secret is safe. Now let me go," demanded Sookie.

Eric released her wrist, "Safe how?" questioned the vampire further.

"Danielle has been made my personal slave; she's going to be taking care of all the chores, including the laundry. Damon ordered her to keep mine separate from the others and keep it away from anyone who can see them," answered Sookie.

"Damon knows?" said Eric.

"Yes. He walked in on Danielle when she discovered what state the sheets were in," said Sookie.

"And you believe he can be trusted to keep quiet?" asked Eric.

"Yes. He's the one who came up with the idea on how to deal with the sheets," answered Sookie.

Eric was silent; his eyes took on a distant look, as though he was lost in thought.

"What is it?" asked Sookie.

"That's the second time Damon has gone out of his way to help you. He seems to be watching your back and I can't understand why. I don't know what his motive is and it concerns me," said Eric.

"Well it doesn't concern me," said Sookie.

"It should," warned Eric.

"Well it doesn't. You can go now. I have nothing more to tell you," said Sookie.

Eric stayed where he was. He was silent a moment before speaking, "Sookie, about this morning…"

"I don't want to talk about this morning nor do I want to talk about last night," spat Sookie, interrupting the vampire.

"Sookie please," replied Eric half pleading.

"I don't want to hear it," said Sookie.

"I'm trying to apologise here," informed the vampire.

"Oh really? Is that supposed to impress me?" Replied Sookie.

"Sookie…"

"Save it Eric. We both know you don't mean it. You're just trying to manipulate me, trying to get into my good books," said Sookie interrupting Eric for the second time.

Eric glared at the woman, his anger rising. A void was growing between them and he didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He thought Sookie would have been easier to handle once they were bonded. He didn't expect her to give so much resistance, and he didn't expect his own emotions to be so affected. He liked it when they were more of a team. He liked it when Sookie was becoming weak for him. He didn't like it when she was pushing him away. He was seriously regretting the bond he now shared with the telepath.

With a silent sigh, Eric removed one of his metal cuffs and went to bite into his wrist.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sookie.

"You need my blood," explained a solemn Eric.

"I don't want your blood," snapped Sookie.

"You need it. I took a lot from you last night," further explained Eric.

"Yes you did. But you know what? I seem to be doing fine without your blood and I figure if I don't feed you for a few days I'll be right as rain," said a defiant Sookie.

"Probably, but I wouldn't advise such actions," admitted Eric.

"Oh I bet you wouldn't, but I think we should ease up on sharing blood, don't you?" replied Sookie with determination.

Eric paused in his actions. He really didn't like the distance Sookie was putting between them. He really didn't like her pushing him away, but the intensity of the bond was worrying him; the effect she was having on him scared him. He needed better control of himself. He feared his feelings for Sookie were making him weak and that was something he could not tolerate. He would never be weak.

As much as it hurt him right now, he returned the metal cuff. He got up and walked out the room without a word to Sookie.

With Eric gone, Sookie curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow as she sobbed into it. She knew she had to put distance between her and Eric for her own safety, for her own preservation. She had to wise up to Eric and his manipulations. He was playing a game and she had to get wise to it. Eric was just as much a threat to her as the Urah-tan were. But it hurt her to do this, hurt her to have such distance and animosity towards Eric. She had felt a strong connection to Eric, a strong and deep connection. Even though she couldn't understand why she felt such a connection towards Eric, the fact was, the connection was there and it was breaking her heart having to do what she had to do.

Eric paced the room; running has hands through his blond hair. He understood her actions and for his own reasons, as well as hers, he agreed with them, but just like Sookie, he couldn't stop the pain he was feeling. He heard her crying, heart wrenching sobs that clawed at him. He wanted to comfort her, to soothe her, but he feared she would just push him away. He feared if he did such a thing, it would only entangle him further with these strange feelings he had for Sookie. He walked to his bed of furs and took a seat upon them, trying his best to ignore Sookie's tears. Hugging his knees, he rocked back and forth listening to Sookie sob her heart out. Her tears were agonising to him. He couldn't stand knowing she was in such a state. Unable to tolerate her crying anymore, he was up from his seat marching towards the bedroom. With his hand on the door handle, he paused. He couldn't do this. He had to put distance between him and Sookie. He couldn't let himself be weakened by the telepath. With his decision made, he left Sookie alone to her sobs of despair, but he didn't leave her completely. Unable to do so, he leaned against the door listening to her cry her heart felt tears.


	63. How Many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Beta Read by **uvgottobekidding**

**Author's Note:** Beta Read by **uvgottobekidding**

Not From Here

 **How Many?**

It was the following day and Sookie sat in the throne room. As always, Eric sat silently besides her and, as always, she was in the company of the noble Urah-tan women. Thankfully, just like Eric, they too were silent. Sookie was still in a melancholic mood, and silence is what she preferred at this very moment. She was dressed in trousers and cropped long sleeve top, similar to what she wore yesterday, except today it was lilac and silver silk at the waistband and where the garments tapered in at her wrists and ankles. She still had need to cover the marks Eric left on her body. Due to her refusing Eric's blood yesterday, they were taking longer to heal.

Things were still difficult and strange between her and the vampire. They had only spoken the minimum of words to each other, if they spoke at all. She wondered if things would ever be good between her and Eric again. Not that they had the most perfect of relationships to begin with, but during her time here, she had felt her and Eric growing close. She had felt them bonding\ and now, thanks to yesterday, she was reminded of what a manipulative jerk Eric really was. It saddened her to think that things were back to square one between them. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realised things were probably worse now then what they were before, and she had no one to blame but herself. Yes, Eric played a part in it; he manipulated her, used her. But that's what Eric does and she knew it. Still, she went and let herself get caught in his claws so to speak.

 _I hope my sister is all right. I told her it wasn't safe to live outside of the cities, but she had to go and move to a mining town. I'm sure she was safe during the attack… I just wish they would hurry up and release the report …_

Sookie was drawn out of her own thoughts. She looked about the room. Her eyes narrowed on Lady Soo-Retta. Worry emanated from the blue skinned woman.

"What attack?" asked Sookie of the worry ridden woman.

Soo-Retta flinched with surprise.

"Y-Your Majesty…" stammered the noble woman.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I want to know about the attack."

"What attack?" asked Soo-Retta who still seemed slightly shaken.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Soo-Retta. You know what I'm talking about or have you forgotten why I'm Queen. I can goddamn well hear your thoughts. Now I want to know about this attack that has you so worried because no one has said a damn word to me," snapped Sookie.

Eric sat up straight, intrigued by what was going on. Keeping a close eye on his Sookie, he feared what she was going to do.

Soo-Retta sat in her seat, her eyes wide with fear as her mouth hung agape. The rest of the noble women in the room seemed to be taken aback by the fierceness of Sookie's words, but neither one of them spoke. They also eagerly watched the scene unfold.

Soo-Retta snapped her mouth shut and swallowed before speaking, "There's been an attack on one of the southern mining towns your Majesty."

"What kind of attack?" asked Sookie, the edge to her voice was still present.

"A vampire attack your Majesty," answered Soo-Retta.

Both Sookie and Eric felt a hallow pit in their stomachs. They both knew this wasn't good; they were both concerned by it, even if it wasn't for the same reasons.

"It happened a couple of days back. I myself only heard news of it yesterday. No reports have been released yet, so I have no idea of the casualties…" Soo-Retta made to continue speaking, but Sookie cut the woman short.

Rising out of her throne without a single word of explanation to anyone, she marched towards the doors. Taking hold of the handles, she flung the doors wide open and marched out of the room. Everyone in the room sat or stood there staring at where the Queen had previously been. All were too surprised to move, even Eric. Eventually the vampire shook himself out of his shock and made to run after his Sookie before it was too late.

Sookie stormed down the halls, her face set with grim determination. Anyone she happened to come across instantly moved out of her way, watching her thunder down the halls. Sensing the mood she was in, no one dared approach her to see what had her so upset.

When Captain Ber-Heim emerged from a room, he spotted the Queen and gave her a broad smile; however, his smile soon dropped when the stocky Captain saw the sour mood his Queen was in.

"Your Majesty?" greeted the Captain in his rumbling voice, even though his words were more of a question.

"Captain, where can I find the ministers?" asked Sookie. She guessed it was them she needed to speak to.

The Captain blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered. "They'll be in the conference room right now. It's down the hall. It will be the room with the huge panelled doors," said the Captain.

"Thank you," said Sookie as she continued to march.

Suddenly Eric appeared, chasing after the Queen. Captain Ber-Heim instantly reacted.

"Oh no you don't vampire," said the Captain.

With lightening quick reflexes Ber-Heim grabbed the back of Eric's collar. Eric felt his knees bend as his legs almost gave way; he was barely able to stand. For some reason, he was no longer in control of his own body. He felt his usually cold collar radiate heat. He suspected that Ber-Heim was doing something magical. The Captain followed Sookie towards the conference room, dragging the vampire along behind him. Eric staggered behind the Captain, his legs barely cooperating. He wanted desperately to attack, to free himself, but his body wouldn't do what he willed it to, and so helplessly he was dragged along behind the blue skinned Captain.

Sookie barged through the double doors that Ber-Heim mentioned, causing them to slam against the walls. The Urah-tan ministers jumped with surprise at the Queen's bold entrance.

"I demand to know about the vampire attack," said an angry Sookie.

The ministers stood there dressed in their robes staring at the Queen in stunned silence. Eventually Minister Kar-Lon addressed the Queen.

"I presume you are talking about the vampire attack a few days ago on the southern mining town of Mining Vale," said Kar-Lon.

"Naturally, unless there has been another attack," said Sookie with a toss of her head.

"No, there has been no other recent attack, though I can't imagine why your Majesty would wish to know about the attack," continued the minister.

It was at this point that Captain Ber-Heim entered the room. He still had hold of Eric's collar as he held the vampire in some sort of magical restraint. Sookie paid no attention to the room's two newest arrivals, but many of the ministers certainly noticed the Captain's entrance.

"How about you start by telling me why I wasn't informed about this," challenged Sookie.

Ber-Heim stood behind Sookie, scowling at the ministers, making it clear they should answer her questions.

Minister Kar-Lon spoke, "We did not realise it would be a concern of yours, your Majesty. Plus we have only just finalised the report."

"Well I'm making it my concern, now I want to see the report," snapped Sookie, holding her hand out.

Minister Kar-Lon gathered some papers that were on the table behind him before handing them to Sookie. The blonde Queen took the papers, reading over the facts and figures of the most recent attack.

Eric stood in an awkward position, as Ber-Heim maintained his hold of him. Much to his annoyance and humiliation, Eric was forced to remain silent, as he stood there helplessly. As much as he hated being treated in such a way, it wasn't his main concern right now. He was more worried about what Sookie was going to do next.

Sookie looked up when she finished reading, "There were no casualties?" she asked wanting confirmation.

"No. No Urah-tan civilians or guards were hurt," answered the minister.

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "What about human casualties?"

"Your Majesty?" replied Kar-Lon with a tilt of his head.

"This attack was on a mining town, right?" Said Sookie.

"Yes your Majesty," replied Kar-Lon .

"So there would have been humans, correct?" said Sookie biting into the last word.

"Correct your Majesty. Humans do work the mines," answered Kar-Lon with a nod of his blue bald head.

"Then how many humans were killed or wounded?" asked Sookie in a voice that could almost be considered sweet.

Kar-Lon opened and closed his mouth trying to form an appropriate answer. Eventually he bowed his head, unable to look the Queen in the eye, "We do not know your Majesty," answered the minister.

Sookie shuffled through the papers until she found the one she wanted, "And these are the expenses for the damages caused during the attack? Does this include damages done to human properties or is it just the Urah-tan?"

Kar-Lon didn't answer.

"Tell me ministers, did anyone bother to find out what the humans suffered in this attack?" asked Sookie looking about the room from minister to minister.

No one answered, as they looked nervously from one to another.

"It was not considered a priority your Majesty," said Kar-Lon in a meek voice.

"Not a priority! Even though it's humans who work the goddamn mines for you," replied Sookie without hiding an ounce of her anger.

All the ministers were silent; no one seemed to have a response for the Queen.

Sookie shoved the report into the minister Kar-Lon's chest, pushing him onto the table behind.

"Get me a new report. One that doesn't exclude humans," demanded Sookie.

"Y-Yes your Majesty," stammered Kar-Lon.

Ber-Heim smirked.

"And I want it by tomorrow the latest," order Sookie.

Spinning on her heel, she marched out of the room.

Ber-Heim grinned, "You heard the Queen," he said in his deep voice before following the blonde woman, dragging Eric behind him.

Ber-Heim quickly caught up with Sookie walking along besides her. Eric was once again forced to stagger and stumble along behind, as Ber-Heim continued to drag the vampire by his collar. Ber-Heim accompanied the Queen to her personal quarters. Once inside, he stood in the living room watching the Queen pace the room as he kept a firm grip on Eric. The vampire slouched. It was pointless trying to resist.

Sookie finally regarded the Captain in the room, "Why the hell wasn't I told about this?" she asked.

Ber-Heim shrugged, the movement jerking the vampire in his hold. "Probably because they don't respect you enough as Queen. I was unaware you hadn't been informed, but then it doesn't surprise me that they didn't tell you," answered the Captain.

Sookie turned to look at the stocky Captain when she noticed Eric in his hold, "You can let go of him," she said referring to Eric.

Ber-Heim looked at the blond vampire in his grasp then back at his Queen with an arched eyebrow.

"It's fine. Let him go," confirmed Sookie.

Ber-Heim let Eric go with a rough shove, forcing Eric to steady himself on the table; otherwise, he would have fallen flat on his face. It took a moment or two for him to feel normal. Once he felt he could control his own body, he stood up straight and glared at the Captain.

"Eric," said Sookie, pointing towards the bed of furs.

Eric looked at her, then at the furs and then back at Sookie. She hadn't moved from her stance. Reluctantly, he made his way to his bed and took a seat. He couldn't believe how Sookie just treated him. This had to be worse than her slapping him.

"How could they just overlook the humans like that?" asked Sookie, addressing Ber-Heim once again.

Again the Captain shrugged, "Humans have never been considered important, especially when compared to us Urah-tan."

"You don't seem to have the same attitude as most other Urah-tan," said Sookie.

"I'm from the north of Urahta originally. We northerners don't hold the same prejudices towards humans as some of the southerners. They often say it's because we're so close to the boarder of Urahtor. Anyway, I don't hold the same grievances against humans. In fact, when growing up, my best friend was human," answered Ber-Hein, running a big hand over his bald head.

Sookie smiled.

Ber-Heim returned her smile with a grin, "So any idea on what your Majesty plans to do?"

"Yes, but I need the report to finalise my decision," answered Sookie.

"Well I best make sure you receive that report promptly. Is there anything your Majesty requires?" asked Ber-Heim.

Sookie shook her head, "No thank you Captain."

"Well then, I'll leave you be." He gave a curt nod, "Majesty," he said before leaving.

With the large Captain gone, Eric ripped the metal collar and cuffs from his body, violently throwing the hated items across the room. Sookie regarded him with a disapproving stare before shaking her head and walking away.

Eric was up from his seat. He grabbed the back of Sookie's arm and spun her round to face him gripping her upper arms so she couldn't move.

"What are you playing at?" snarled Eric.

"Let go of me," replied Sookie trying to free herself from Eric's vice-like hold.

Eric's fangs popped out, "Answer me," he hissed threateningly.

"Let go!" snapped Sookie. "I'm not going to let you intimidate me just because you're pissed off about having Ber-Heim manhandle you."

Sookie may have been right with her assessment; his humiliation didn't help with his temper. Not just Ber-Heim's actions, but Sookie's as well, irritated him. He did not like being treated like an animal. Sookie seemed to have forgotten that. He wasn't going to forget, but right now he wanted answers.

"I said answer me!" His grip tightened on the woman in his hands.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears at the pain Eric was causing, but she wouldn't let them fall in front of him.

"It's none of your concern what I'm doing. It's not like you give a damn about anyone but yourself," said Sookie, still struggling against the vampire, even though it was futile.

"It is my concern when you put my life at risk. We've already discussed such matters and I will not tolerate it," warned Eric.

"Oh, here we go. Everything revolves round you doesn't it," spat Sookie.

"May I just point out your actions are threatening both our lives here," growled Eric.

"Well you know what you can goddamn well do about it if I'm such a threat to you. You've already told me you'd kill me," challenged Sookie, feeling her temper flare.

Eric was taken aback by her words. He knew he had said such cruel words to her yesterday, but he hadn't really meant it, had he? He had already come to the decision that with her growing telepathy, if she proved a threat to him or his kind, he would do what was necessary, but to have it thrown in his face like this startled him. The idea of her dying horrified him, especially should it be done by his own hand.

Instantly, he let go of her and retracted his fangs as he took a step back. Sookie stood there defiantly. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes. Eric backed away taking a seat upon his bed. He refused to look at Sookie. Hugging his knees he silently stared at the wall.


	64. A Queen's Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Beta read by **uvgottobekidding**

**Author's Note:** Beta read by **uvgottobekidding**

Not From Here

 **A Queen's Order**

Eric sat watching the scene before him. His mouth was dry and his stomach tied in knots; his muscles were tense and, if his heart could beat, it would have stopped dead by now. This was not good, and he could do nothing to intervene. He had to silently watch.

Sookie paced the room, reading the new report that Ber-Heim and Del-Lion had brought to her this morning. Chewing her bottom lip, her blonde brows knit together and her forehead furrowed. Eric felt her emotions roll off of her, her anger, anguish, disgust and shock. Eventually she stopped after reading and then re-reading the new report. The two blue skinned guards stood patiently waiting for her response.

"Six people have died?" asked Sookie, it was more of a statement then a question.

Both Ber-Heim and Del-Lion nodded bleakly.

"And 12 were wounded?" continued Sookie.

Again both blue men nodded.

"And not one wounded human has received any medical treatment?" Sookie's anger was starting to rise.

"Unfortunately no. They do not have the money to pay the physicians," answered Del-Lion.

"But the Urah-tan do," said Sookie.

"Yes. However, in this situation they wouldn't have to. There is free medical relief should any Urah-tan be attacked during a wild vampire attack," informed Ber-Heim.

"Medical relief for the Urah-tan, but none for the humans," said Sookie, looking from Captain to Lieutenant.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Del-Lion.

"But it's the humans that get attacked, the humans who need the help," pointed out Sookie.

Neither of the two Urah-tan in the room answered.

Sookie looked upon Del-Lion, "Does anyone know how badly the wounded were hurt?"

"Not exactly. However, I did make a point of visiting the site of the attack. I saw some of the wounded. I am not an expert, but I am certain there were a few that would surely die of their wounds if they did not receive medical," answered Del-Lion.

Sookie was mortified to learn that the humans would just be left to die.

"What makes it worse is that they're still expected to work the mines," said Ber-Heim with a grim frown as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

That was the final straw for Sookie, "I want the medical relief sent to the humans immediately, even if I have to pay for it out of my own pocket. After that, I want repairs starting on both human and Urah-tan homes. The medical proceedings are to take priority."

Both guards nodded in agreement and acceptance.

"We had hoped you would come to such a decision, though we were hopping that perhaps the order could be given publicly," spoke Ber-Heim.

Eric felt panic rise in him, as his dread for what was going to happen next grew.

Sookie looked to and fro from Ber-Heim and Del-Lion.

"Meaning?" questioned Sookie.

"It is hoped that should your wishes and orders be publicly known, then perhaps when next this happens, aid for the humans will be given more freely instead of having to wait for you to give the order," explained Del-Lion.

"This is going to happen again?" said Sookie.

Ber-Heim shrugged his big shoulders, "It's the way of the world your Majesty."

"Fine, I'll give the order publicly," replied Sookie without a moment's hesitation.

Del-Lion bowed, "I will arrange for an audience immediately your Majesty."

Turning, he walked out of the room, his long red cape flourishing behind him as he moved.

Ber-Heim gave a curt nod, "Majesty," he said before following his superior officer.

As soon as the door was closed, Sookie took a seat at the table to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe the Urah-tans' indifference to the humans' plight. How could they ignore the humans when they were in desperate need of help? The Urah-tan were relatively safe from the attack, what with their superior defences. The humans bore the brunt of the attack and yet the Urah-tan did nothing to help them; they just left them to get on with things. And then they had the nerve to expect the humans to work the mines, even after all they had been through.

Sookie wasn't given much time to think. As soon as her silk clad behind touched the seat, Eric was in the opposite chair in front of her, his blue eyes glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Sookie really wasn't in the mood for having to deal with Eric. She was still angry with him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Eric," said Sookie, already feeling drained from her conversation with Eric.

"Sookie, have we not discussed at length to be careful of the implications of your actions?" asked Eric.

"Why yes, I do believe we have discussed this at length," replied Sookie with mock sweetness.

Eric could feel his irritation grow. "Then why are you giving them an excuse to dethrone or, worse, kill you?" said Eric, imitating the same insincere sweetness Sookie projected.

"I don't expect you to understand Eric. I really don't," replied the blonde woman.

"Damn it Sookie! These people are not your concern" snapped Eric.

"Yes they are. I can't ignore these people when they need my help and I'm the only one who can and is willing to help them," said Sookie.

"Sookie, you can't afford to put yourself in danger like this…" Eric never got to finish his sentence.

"It's different this time Eric. People are dying and more people will die if I do nothing," said Sookie interrupting. "If I sit idly by, I might as well have killed them with my own hands, as it would be the same thing as far as I'm concerned."

Eric paused for a moment, letting go of his anger. His eyes softened on the woman before him. He reached out to cup her face. "Sookie, you can't hold yourself responsible for this. It's not your fault…"

Sookie flinched away from Eric's touch, pushing his hand away, "Don't touch me," she snapped.

The vampire felt pain flare internally at her rejection, though he didn't show it.

"If I do nothing, I'm as good as a cold blooded murderer," continued Sookie.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie rising from her seat.

Before the door opened, Eric returned to his bed in a blur of movement.

Lieutenant Del-Lion entered the room, "Majesty," he said with a bow.

"Lieutenant," greeted Sookie.

"Everything is ready if I may accompany you to the throne room," said Del-Lion.

"Wow, that was quick," commented Sookie in surprise.

"I believed your Majesty didn't want delay," replied the Urah-tan.

Sookie shook her head, "No, you're right. The sooner the better."

"As I thought. This way please your Majesty," replied Del-Lion with another bow.

Sookie strode forward, "Come along Eric," called the woman without looking back.

Eric followed behind Sookie and the blue Lieutenant. His movements were slow and reluctant. The dread he felt about what was coming was all consuming. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion and he was powerless to stop it. What was to happen would be huge, not just for him and Sookie, but for all of Urahta and it's people.

They entered the throne room. It was filled with ministers, guards of rank, and many noble men and women. They walked along the red carpet up to the dais where the throne was situated. Sookie held her head high and her shoulders back, doing her best to maintain regal and commanding composure. Eric had to admit she was doing a good job. Sookie sat at her throne with her legs crossed and her arms lightly placed on the armrests. She looked at her subjects, taking each one in turn as she met their eyes. Del-Lion stood at her right with his hands clasped behind his back alongside Ber-Heim. Eric took his usual seat as nonchalantly and indifferent as he could, though he was anything but on the inside.

Sookie took a deep breath, "I've read the new report," Sookie started.

The subjects in the throne room started to shift uncomfortably, but no one made to speak.

"And it's come to my attention that there has been six human deaths and 12 humans wounded. Fortunately, no Urah-tan were hurt," continued Sookie.

Everyone was quiet.

"It's also come to my attention that no one has received medical attention despite the fact that medical aid is provided for free after wild vampire attacks," said Sookie.

Minister Kar-Lon cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, what you must understand is that free medical aid is only available to the Urah-tan. We can not afford to supply free aid to the humans as well."

"Minister Kar-Lon, may I ask, in general, how many Urah-tan are hurt during wild vampire attacks?" questioned Sookie.

"Fortunately, very few if any at all," answered the minister.

"Then do you not think it is a waste of money to fund something that is hardly used? Would extra money be spent to supply aid for the humans?" said Sookie.

No one made any response.

"Therefore, it is my decision that medical aid will be supplied for the humans immediately, as well as providing aid to repair to their homes alongside the Urah-tan repairs" declared Sookie.

The room was filled with disgruntled gasps and murmurs. She didn't need to be a telepath to gage the mood of the room.

"Your Majesty, you cannot do this. The cost will be extortionate," proclaimed Kar-Lon.

"Minister, we've already established that there will be no extra cost in supplying medical aid to the humans and, considering the much lower standard of quality of the humans' homes in comparison to the Urah-tan's, I highly doubt the repairs would increase spending that much," replied Sookie.

"This is clearly favouritism," a female voice called out.

Sookie scanned the room looking for the owner of the voice when her eyes fell on an unrecognised Urah-tan noble woman.

"You, come forward," said Sookie pointing at the speaker.

The crowed of Urah-tan parted. Sheepishly, the woman stepped forward. Her many earrings jingled as she walked forward, her eyes downcast.

"Do you have something you wish to share?" asked Sookie in a voice of steel.

The woman shook her head.

"Clearly you did before. Perhaps you were feeling that I have neglected the Urah-tan needs?" said Sookie pushing the matter further.

"No your Majesty," answered the woman.

"No, I have not. All I have done is order that humans be included within the aid supplied after this terrible attack," said Sookie.

The noble woman sneered, "But they're human. They don't deserve…" the blue skinned woman paused, suddenly realising she was talking to a human Queen.

Sookie's eyes narrowed in distaste, "My Lady, your prejudices are your own and therefore should be kept to yourself, but for your information, my decision was made on logic not on favouritism. Considering it is the humans who have to work the mines, surely it makes sense to look after them. After all, if there were no humans or they were too wounded to work, then you Urah-tan would be the only ones left to do such an unsightly and unwanted job."

No one replied. The woman who had cried out in protest shifted awkwardly.

"My decision is final," said Sookie, ending any further protest or argument.

"It is as your Majesty wills," spoke Del-Lion.

"You all heard the Queen . . . those responsible set to it," said Ber-Heim, his deep voice vibrating through the room.

Slowly the audience of Urah-tan started to disperse, leaving the throne room. The feeling of apprehension among the crowd was strong. Worried glances made their way to the Queen and even though murmurs of discontent could be heard, no one made to protest or argue the Queen's order or logic.

When the room was empty, Del-Lion spoke, "You did well your Majesty."

"I did," replied Sookie looking upon the lieutenant.

Del-Lion nodded.

"It certainly delivered the message," said Ber-Heim folding his arms over his big chest. "You handled yourself well, with dignity and yet authority. Also, the points you made were sound. No one would have been able to counter argue your reasoning or logic," continued the big man.

Del-Lion nodded in agreement, "However, I think it would be wise that I accompany the relief team to make sure your orders are carried out. My presence should add weight to your words."

Ber-Heim nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion spread his hands, "I would like to say that it is not your Majesty, however…"

Sookie swallowed, even though her mouth was feeling dry, "Well, do what you feel is necessary Lieutenant."

"Majesty," replied Del-Lion

"That will be all," spoke the blonde Queen, dismissing both men.

Both Urah-tan guards paid their respects before leaving.

Sookie looked at Eric. The vampire met her eyes. Neither one said anything to each other. They had different views on what was happening, on what was being done. But with the growing distance between them, neither was able to approach the other even though they secretly both needed one another more so then ever.


	65. A Chat with the Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Chat with the Captain**

Sookie sat behind her desk in the royal study. Eric was perched in the corner with his head downcast; one could almost say he was sulking. However, the vampire's sour mood was largely ignored by the Queen and Captain in the room. Ber-Heim paced the room with a confident swagger. He was a large man with broad shoulders, big arms, and a barrel like chest. His very presence was intimidating to most, as he was a man who stood for no nonsense and yet, despite all of this, he was a man of great warmth and sincerity, and relatively easy to approach - provided you were able to get past his intimidating stature, thundering voice, and heated glare.

"Del-Lion will be gone a few days with the relief team," informed Ber-Heim.

"Did he really have to go?" asked Sookie.

Ber-Heim nodded, "If he hadn't, the relief attempt for the humans would only have been half arsed. At least with him there, he can make sure things are done properly."

"He must have a lot of power," replied Sookie.

"He's a talented and much respected Lieutenant even if many don't agree with his views. He's considered far too valuable to the Urah-tan army to let go. Fortunately, Del-Lion is smart enough to know when to keep his opinions to himself and when it's futile to fight the system, which has probably helped him keep the position he's earned," answered Ber-Heim.

"Is Del-Lion in danger?" asked Sookie.

Ber-Heim shrugged, "There's always danger holding such views towards humans, but Del-Lion is in no current danger; he knows when not to push things too far."

"Why is Del-Lion doing this? I understand why you are. You grew up in the north where people are less prejudiced and you even befriended humans, but why is Del-Lion doing this?" asked the blonde Queen.

"Del-Lion has never been one to discriminate against humans; however, his reasoning for that he's never shared with me, and I've never been one to push," answered the blue skinned Captain.

"I see. What happens now?" replied Sookie, changing the subject.

Ber-Heim paused in his movements, "To be honest your Majesty, it's hard to say. This is all new for us Urah-tan. What you have to understand is a lot has happened in a very short space of time. We've gained a monarch, a human monarch, a very important sacrifice has been halted, new rules regarding the treatment of slaves has been put in place at the palace, and now this. In a way, we Urah-tan are still reeling from the shock of it. We haven't had a chance to recover from it . . . to formulate a response. All we can do is wait and see what happens. What I can say is expect resistance. There are going to be people who will not be happy with the current changes."

Sookie frowned. She knew it was a risk what she did. The fact that Eric was listening to this conversation didn't help things either. She was certain the smug vampire would no doubt use this to berate her and rub it in her face how wrong she was. She really hated it when he was a jerk, and boy could Eric be a jerk. But she wasn't going to regret her decision; it was the right thing to do, even if it was a risk. She found herself missing the closeness that had been growing between her and Eric. She missed being able to ask his advice, to be able to rely on him. That was when she thought they were a team, but they never were a team. All she had ever been was a tool. She didn't want to dwell too much on the fact. She would only start crying, something she had been doing too much of lately. She would never admit it to Eric. Her tears over the matter were her secret.

"Of course, Del-Lion and I won't let anything bad happen to you, your Majesty," spoke the rumbling voice of Ber-Heim.

Sookie looked up and found the Captain staring at her. She wondered what expression she must have been pulling, not that it mattered now. She smiled at the Urah-tan, only for him to return it with an infectious grin.

"However, I hope it's not going to hold you back," continued Ber-Heim.

Sookie's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've seen how humans are treated. It can't continue. One of these days it's going to turn round and bite us. Even though many Urah-tan won't have it, we could very well come to regret our treatment of humans," continued Ber-Heim.

Sookie thought for a moment. She certainly agreed with what Ber-Heim was saying.

"What is it you expect me to do?" she asked.

Ber-Heim leaned against the desk, "You're the Queen, you can change things. You can lead the people in the right direction, so to speak."

"I don't know Ber-Heim. When I became Queen, Du-Khan told me I was to be a figurehead and I think that's what a lot of people are expecting. I already feel I've over stepped my mark," pointed out Sookie.

Ber-Heim pushed himself off the desk, "Pfft, Du-Khan."

Sookie figured that the burly Captain didn't care much for the High Priest.

"Your Majesty, have you regretted the decisions you've made so far?" asked the Captain.

"No. They were the right thing to do," answered Sookie. "But what you're asking now is a hell of a lot bigger then giving the odd order here and there. You're asking me to change how things are run. You're asking me to make changes that many people aren't going to be happy with, and at a huge risk to myself."

Ber-Heim nodded in agreement, "I admit there will be a huge risk. You'll be stepping on a lot of toes if you do this, but I will not deny the importance of this."

Sookie chewed her bottom lip, letting the Captain's word's sink in.

"I understand your hesitation your Majesty. Obviously, I don't expect a complete overhaul overnight. This needs to be handled delicately and changes need to be eased in and made slowly, but the way I see it, the ball needs to start rolling for change to happen. At least think about it your Majesty," said Ber-Heim.

Sookie nodded her head, "I will," she promised.

"Well, I can't ask for much more than that. Majesty," said the Captain with a bow, before leaving the room.

With Ber-Heim gone, Sookie sat back in the chair thinking over what she should do.

"No!" said Eric.

Sookie blinked in surprise to see Eric standing where Ber-Heim had been only seconds ago.

"I won't let you do it," continued the blond vampire.

"Won't let me do what?" snapped Sookie.

"I won't let you entertain this stupid and ridiculous idea of playing hero," answered Eric.

"I don't happen to think it's stupid or ridiculous," said Sookie.

Eric paced back and forth reeling off a list of reasons, "Sookie, have you not considered this will make you enemies, make you a target. This could very well get you dethroned or even killed. It could also get me killed as well, not to mention the disadvantage it puts us at in finding a way home. And what happens when we do find a way home? We'll be gone. Do you really think you'll see this crazy idea through to the end? What happens to these people when you leave them high and dry?"

"Don't you think I know that? You've drummed it into me enough," spat Sookie.

Eric ran his hands through his hair, "Then why are you even considering this?" asked an exasperated Eric.

"Because Eric, not everyone thinks solely of their own survival. There are other people and factors involved here," replied the telepath.

"Sookie, this isn't just about my own survival; it's about yours as well. Damn it! Where is your sense of self-preservation?" growled Eric.

"I have plenty of self-preservation thank you very much, however, I also have morals. Something you wouldn't understand," spat Sookie.

Eric glared, "I forbid you," he said with a cold, calm and deadly voice.

"What?" questioned Sookie, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"I forbid you," repeated Eric, pointing at the blonde woman. "I forbid you to do this. You will stick with the plan and find us a way home."

Sookie laughed, she couldn't help herself. "You forbid me," she repeated, laughing yet again. "You can't tell me what to do Eric. You don't fucking own me."

Eric could feel a blinding rage bubbling inside of him, one that was very close to boiling over. How dare she challenge his ownership over her. Of course, she had no idea they were bound nor would she have any idea on how deeply bound they were. Not even Eric had a full understanding on how deep their connection was. All Eric could concentrate on was holding back his overwhelming urge to throw her down and show her just how much he owned her whether she liked it or not. It took all the self control he could muster to stop himself from doing such a thing.

His fangs popped out, "Do not push me Sookie," warned the vampire.

"Oh put those away," spat Sookie with a toss of her blonde locks. "If you don't like what I'm doing, you know what you can do. After all, you said you'd go it alone if you had to."

His fangs retracted instantly, "Sookie…" He hadn't expected her to come out with that.

"And just for your information vampire, I'm more than capable and willing to go it alone if I have to," said the blonde woman.

Eric almost felt himself recoil in pain at her words. This intriguing, and at times irritating woman, certainly knew how to hurt him.

Eric came to crouch by the right of her seat, "Sookie please, I don't want to fight." That statement was probably truer than he would have liked to admit. "Please listen to me," he continued.

Sookie glared at him, refusing to let her resolve go. She almost had when he admitted he didn't want to fight. Truth was, neither did she. Recently, they had been throwing out a lot of comments to hurt one another, neither one realising just how much the other was hurting.

Eric spoke softly, "Sookie, this is dangerous, really dangerous…"

"Del-Lion and Ber-Heim will help and protect me," interrupted Sookie.

"Sookie, as powerful as they are, I doubt they can guarantee your protection," informed Eric.

"Can you?" challenged Sookie.

Eric fell quiet, his eyes averting from Sookie's.

"I didn't think so. I think you'd probably just leave me to die while you save yourself," the blonde telepath said with a sneer.

Eric was mortified. The idea of him leaving Sookie to die sickened him. The whole notion seemed alien to him. She had misunderstood his reluctance to answer.

Eric attempted to explain, "Sookie, I would never…"

"Save it Eric. I don't want to hear it," replied Sookie, refusing to look at him as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Eric got on his knees and clasped his large hands together. "Sookie, please, please don't do this. I'm begging here."

Sookie looked down. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was really and truly begging. Her heart ached at the state she must have reduced him to, to be willing to beg.

"Look at me," continued Eric with a smirk, though unlike normal, it was no longer full of his self assured cockiness. Behind it was insecurity and nervousness.

Sookie could feel Eric's anguish pulling at her.

He spoke again, "For the first time ever, Eric Northman is on his knees and begging. Begging a human for help. I'm over a thousand years old. I'm Sheriff of Area Five. And I'm begging here. Tell whoever you want . . . Bill, your friends, your boss, your family. Tell Pam, tell Chow, tell every vampire you know, every vampire you're ever going to meet, every supernatural creature you'll come to meet. Tell them all that Eric Northman begged. But please, please, don't do this."


	66. Decision Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Decision Time**

It was the following morning, and still Sookie was no closer to making her mind up. She sat at the dinning table staring off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. To say the night before had been eventful was to put it mildly. She had never argued with Eric as much as she had last night. It had been heated, wild and charged. Many comments said were hurtful and cruel. Many points had been made and yet, no matter how insightful or relevant they were, nothing new had been said. They had covered the same information they had gone over many times before; however, both of them were too stubborn to give an inch on their position. Things had become so heated between them that Sookie had been on the verge of lashing out, desperate for something to throw. And, if she was honest, she was certain Eric was feeling the same. How they had managed to keep control of themselves she had no idea. Yet she was glad that they had somehow managed to keep relative control, for should their antics have drawn attention, she dread to imagine what would have happened.

Of course they hadn't argued the entire night. Eric had resorted to begging and pleading yet again, many times in fact. It had broken her heart to see him so helpless and, dare she say it, pathetic. Eric Northman, a vampire famed for his strength and leadership, being reduced to begging was something she couldn't get her head round. At first she had thought he was trying to manipulate her, just like he had done before, just like he had been doing all this time, but somehow she was unable to deny or ignore the sincerity and desperate need behind his pleading. On his knees he had begged and begged and begged. His pleads were so heartfelt, it was hard for her to be indifferent. He had made her countless numbers of unbelievable promises. He had promised her lavish gifts; he had promised her help whenever she needed it without gain for him; he had promised to make amends for all the wrong he had committed; he had promised to start a charity in her name; he even promised never to feed off a human again, only drinking the vile and hated True Blood. The words that stumbled out of his mouth had not only been astonishingly shocking, but utterly unbelievable as well. His desperation had been so great that while on his knees he had grabbed her, clumsily clinging to her hips, begging and pleading into her warm flesh. It had been too much for Sookie at that point. She had struggled out of his feeble and sloppy hold and ran to the bedroom. Locking him out, she had refused to speak to him further, resulting in her sobbing herself to sleep.

Sookie was so conflicted that her turmoil of emotions had her torn in two. She couldn't ignore the need of the humans of this world. She new their suffering; she had first hand experience at it. She was appalled and, at times, even disgusted by their treatment. And now that she was Queen, the urge to do something about it gnawed at her. Even though she knew the dangers and the risk, she trusted Ber-Heim and Del-Lion would do all that they could to help and protect her, but was that going to be enough . . . enough to put not only hers, but Eric's life in danger. Was it fair to put him in danger, especially when he never asked for such responsibility? Perhaps this would be easier if she didn't feel such guilt towards Eric. She felt as though she was betraying him, as though she was doing something wrong. It broke her heart to feel she was letting him down, being disobedient. It was going against some instinctual feeling for her to go against him like this. This wasn't what she was supposed to do; she was supposed to do what Eric wanted her to do. Why? Because that was what she was supposed to do, because it pleased Eric and therefore pleased her . . . at least that's how it felt. Was that right? She was so confused it was becoming unbearable. All she knew for certain was that being so at odds with Eric was hurting her more then she could tolerate and she hoped that perhaps they could reach at least some kind of civil understanding, and soon.

Eric watched Sookie from his bed, his arms folded across the tops of his knees. He tried to talk to her again this morning but she had refused him, claiming she needed to think. He had given her that. He didn't like it, but he had given her the space she asked for. The uncertainty and uneasiness he felt towards Sookie was driving him insane and not just because he was uncertain on what she would decide, but he was also uncertain of her affection towards him and how she was with him. If he was honest, he found that he was more bothered by the latter than he would care to admit. Part of him actually hated to admit that he missed her in a way. He missed being able to have her close, to feed from her, even just talk to her. It all seemed so stupid to the old vampire, and it was made worse with the situation of the slaves. He couldn't understand why she was even considering Ber-Heim's proposal when she knew how dangerous it was. Knowing the risk she was putting her life in, he wondered why her survival instinct wasn't kicking in. His seemed to be working in overdrive and not just for himself, but for Sookie as well. The thought of her being in such danger that she could lose her life terrified him; however, the fact that he couldn't bear to lose his Sookie probably terrified him more.

Unable to stomach the silence and deciding Sookie had enough time to herself, he made to speak when Danielle entered the room. He mentally cursed the slave, shooting her a damning glare, which went unnoticed. He felt like he was part of the scenery, being ignored by both women, and his ego didn't like that.

"Good morning Queen Sookie," said the slave, setting the tray of food down.

"Hi Danielle," replied a melancholic Sookie.

Danielle picked up on the Queen's mood, a worried frown crossing her features, "Is something troubling you?"

"I've got a lot on my mind," sighed Sookie.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Danielle.

"I doubt it. It's queen business," said Sookie.

"Ahh, politics. Not my area of expertise," admitted the slave.

Sookie smiled. Picking up a fork she started to push her food about the plate. She didn't feel particularly hungry. Danielle watched the troubled woman for a moment before deciding to speak yet again.

"Perhaps I have some news that will cheer you up," suggested the slave.

Sookie looked up, waiting for the woman to continue.

"All the slaves have been talking about you," said Danielle.

"Oh," replied Sookie.

Danielle shook her head with a smile, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Everyone seems to be in awe of what you've done for the humans after the vampire attack, especially one of the cooks. She's extremely grateful. Her brother lived in the town that was attacked. She doesn't know what happened to him, but the fact that you sent help for the humans gives her hope he might be alright."

"I was just trying to do the right thing," said Sookie.

Danielle shook her head "I don't think you realise how important what you did is for us humans. It means a lot that someone is willing to stick up for us, no matter how small it is…"

Sookie found herself taking interest in what Danielle was saying. Eric too took interest in the slave's words.

Danielle continued talking, "It was a huge shock when you were made Queen. We wondered how long you would last, but now we're hoping you stick around. You may not have done much for us, but what you have done has been huge. I'm certain every slave in Urahta is talking about you. For the first time in centuries, after being treated the way we have, we finally have hope - hope for something better…"

The weight of Danielle's words started to hit home. These oppressed people had hope because of her. A duty had been placed upon her. She may not have asked for it and she may not have wanted it, but could she truly ignore it? Could she do that when so many people were depending on her?

Eric didn't like this. He didn't like what effect this could have on his Sookie. This could cause her to make the wrong decision as far as he was concerned. He wanted desperately to silence the slave, though he feared the damage was already done.

Danielle shrugged, "I think I'm getting in over my head here. All I'm trying to say is we're glad you're here. I'll leave you in peace now." With that, Danielle left the room.

Sookie sat silently for a moment, staring at the wood of the table. She knew what she had to do, even though part of her hated it.

She looked over at Eric with tears in her eyes.

The vampire Sheriff didn't like this.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Eric feared what was to come; he felt a knot of apprehension tighten in his stomach.

Slowly she stood from her seat, placing her hands on the table for support. "I can't do what you want me to. I'm sorry, I can't. I'm so sorry Eric."

Eric got up from his bed and made to move towards her. Moving quicker than the blond vampire, she pushed herself off the table and ran into the library slamming the door closed behind her. Sobbing her heart out, she leaned against the door holding it closed. Eric leaned on the door knowing full well Sookie was on the others side doing the same. With his palms flat against the wood, he rested his forehead lightly on the door that separated him and Sookie. The door was no barrier to him, as he could easily rip it from its hinges, but he didn't intrude on her. She had made her decision, now he had to make his.

Sookie's chest heaved and shuddered against her sobs. Eric felt a million miles away, and there was no middle ground for them to meet on. She had chosen her side, and he was either with her or against her. There was no compromise they could make to settle this. She wanted so much to be on the same level with Eric. She wanted so much to be working with him. She wanted so much to throw herself in his arms and have him make everything all right, but she couldn't . . . not when she had chosen this path and betrayed him. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do. She and Eric were going to drift further and further apart and nothing could stop it because she couldn't go back on the decision she made.

She was unsure how long she had cried, but when she was unable to cry further, she wiped the tears from her face and moved away from the door on shaky legs. She rummaged about in the draws finding some paper and a pen. Lying on her stomach on the floor, she set about making notes on how she planned to go about her next course of action. She thought back on her treatment as a slave, on all she had learned, writing down things she wanted to change. Naturally, she would go over all of this with Ber-Heim and Del-Lion. She knew she could count on their support.

Sookie was unsure how much time had passed. She was lost in her task when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Eric enter the room. His eyes were downcast as he refused to meet hers. He closed the door silently behind him. For a moment, he just stood there silently. Sookie felt a ball of nervousness in her stomach. She feared Eric was going to try and persuade her not to do it, not that it would have worked. She made her decision. But if he couldn't persuade her, what would he do? Would he really kill her? Would he really leave her on her own? This was potentially a very dangerous situation; she was either going to lose her life or her heart was going to break even further. She stayed where she was watching, waiting. Unable to speak, she waited for Eric to make his move.

He looked at her. She couldn't read the emotion in his sapphire blue eyes. Eric had always been good at hiding his feelings, but this time he wasn't, and she didn't recognise what she saw in his eyes. Part of her felt like fleeing and calling for her guards to restrain him, but she was frozen with fear and unease. To her surprise, Eric took a seat on the floor and took the pen and papers from her hand. He started to read through what she wrote, making his own notes as he went along.

Sookie was shocked. She hadn't expected this. Maybe he was just stalling.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

Eric sighed, "I'm helping you," he answered.

Sookie blinked in surprise, "What? You're going to help me?"

Eric looked at her, "I can't seem to stop you from doing this. No matter how much I warn you how dangerous it is, I can't seem to stop you. Even though I think this is pointless, stupid and ridiculously risky, I've decided to help you."

Sookie was dumbstruck, "But I thought you said you would go it alone or kill me if I was a threat to you. Aren't I a threat to you now?"

"I know what I said Sookie. Even though I said I would do such things, I find that I really can't. All I can do is help you," answered the blond vampire.

Sookie smiled, "Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to help me?"

"I haven't much choice; I can't stop you from doing this. At least this way, I can minimise the damage you are going to cause. I can advise you how to go about this without upsetting the Urah-tan too much. Perhaps, I might even prevent them from killing you," replied Eric.

Eric continued to work through the notes Sookie had made so far.

Feeling her heart swell and eyes fill with tears of happiness, she pushed herself to her hands and knees. Crawling towards Eric, she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Surprised, Eric paused in what he was doing. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're crying," he said.

"Yep," answered Sookie.

"But you're not sad," continued the vampire who was slightly confused by what was happening.

"Nope," replied Sookie with a smile.

Eric returned to the notes, every so often glancing sheepishly at Sookie. She came to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling up next to him. Eric was unsure on what to do; he liked having her close again and having her affection, even if things were still a little awkward and strange.

"You're pushing you're luck with this one," said Eric, pointing at something Sookie had written.

"Why?" asked the blonde telepath.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head, "This is going to take a long time," he muttered under his breath.

Sookie giggled.


	67. A Vampire's Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Warning, sexual content.

**Author's Note:** Warning, sexual content.

Not From Here

 **A Vampire's Proposition**

Sookie laid back on the bed with her eyes closed, fisting her blonde locks. With her legs parted, Eric fed from her thigh while his fingertips stroked her hips. As the vampire sensually fed from her, she arched her back letting a low moan escape lips. She had to admit she had missed this. She should have been more wary letting Eric feed from her. She knew what it could lead to, but for some reason she couldn't help herself and ended up losing herself in the moment. Her body was heating up as she became more and more aroused, and she sensed Eric realised her heightened state. This was a dangerous situation for her, but she couldn't stop herself. She had enjoyed her trysts with Eric and, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted more. She couldn't ignore the burning need.

She whimpered wantonly when he licked the wound closed and pulled away from her, his hands still resting on her hips drawing circles with his thumbs. Panting, Sookie pushed herself up to look upon the handsome vampire.

"Is that all you're going to take?" asked Sookie.

Eric nodded.

"But I haven't fed you for days . . . that can't be enough," protested the flustered woman.

Eric arched a single eyebrow, "Sookie," he purred, "Are you suggesting that I continue to feed from you?"

Sookie wasn't able to answer; all she could do was give a small pant accompanied by a subtle and coy smile.

Eric stayed on his knees, his hands still lightly grasping and caressing her hips. Apart from his hands he was completely motionless, holding her eye contact. The silence grew along with the rising tension. Trembling, Sookie hitched a leg so her calf would stroke along his cold flesh. Eric glanced at her subtle gesture before looking at her reproachfully. Sookie immediately dropped the leg.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"But you wanted to," stated the blond vampire.

Sookie shook her head, "Doesn't mean I should though."

"But you want to, don't you?" said Eric wanting her confirmation.

Sookie lowered her eyes and chewed her bottom lip before eventually nodding her head, unable to meet Eric's gaze.

Eric smirked, "You know, you're not going to be able to deny yourself for much longer. You have a need Sookie, just like I have a need for you. Eventually it's going to consume you. I should know."

"But we can't," said Sookie sounding defeated.

"We already have," replied Eric, reminding the woman of what they had already done.

"But that doesn't mean…" Sookie couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're only torturing yourself," pointed out the vampire.

Sookie was silent, as she seemed to struggle with some internal battle. Eric watched her chest rise and fall with her shallow panting. His own desire and need clawed at him for release. He didn't know how much longer he could last without having his Sookie. The few days she had refused to feed him had been torture and now that she was letting him feed again it had been the sweetest relief, but he still wanted more. He craved the woman before him more then he could have thought possible. His entire body ached for her; he had to have her.

"I have a proposition for you," spoke Eric.

Sookie looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We both want each other. There's no point denying it, but you have fears of what will happen back home if we give into our desires and that's quite easily solved," said Eric.

Sookie made to speak when Eric silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. He moved his hand so his thumb could stroke her bottom lip. He revelled in the slight shudder it caused in her.

"It's quite simple really," continued Eric. "What happens here stays here. No one needs to know."

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that we should just pretend like nothing happened when we get home?"

Eric had no intentions of pretending that nothing had happened between them when they eventually got home. He had every intention of continuing their relationship, even rubbing it in certain people's faces; after all, she was his now. But if reassuring her that everything would be hunky dory when they got home and that it would be their little secret would get her to yield to him again, then so be it. He couldn't last much longer without having her.

"Naturally," replied the vampire.

Sookie stared at Eric. She didn't answer right away; she seemed to be thinking over Eric's offer. Eventually, a nervous smiled played on her lips. Eric reached up and undid the fastenings on her top. She raised her arms as Eric pulled the garment off her and then he removed her bra. She sat there in nothing but a white silk thong. Her tanned skin glowed and her nipples hardened with anticipation. Eric leaned back and admired her before leaning in to place an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone, moving his way up her neck and along her jaw line before claiming her mouth. As always, his kiss took her breath her way. It was slow and sensual, yet deep and passionate. Pulling out of the kiss, he leaned back to look upon her yet again. His fangs popped out as he grinned at her. Gently placing her hands on each shoulder, she leaned in to kiss him tenderly before cutting her tongue on each of his fangs and kissing him deeply. He seemed to like it when she did that. Hungrily he kissed her, sucking on the bleeding tongue and caressing it with his own until the wounds closed.

Standing up, he pulled her into an embrace. One arm was round her hips as he held her warm body against his cold one while his other hand ran through her hair as he continued to kiss her. Sookie wrapped her arms round the tall vampire, clawing his back and shoulders, causing the beast to hiss with delight. She pressed herself close to him, feeling his hardness pressed against her through his minimal clothing. She shuddered at the thought of what was to happen, excited and fearful at the same time.

Suddenly he spun her round so her back was pressed against his solid cold chest. He held her firmly in place kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. Sookie tilted her head giving him better access as she gasped at his ministrations. Slowly he kissed and licked his way down her spine causing her to shudder and sigh, his fingers trailing sensually down her side as he made his way downwards. Once again, he was on his knees. Hooking his thumbs on the waistband of her thong, he slowly pulled it down until she was able to step out of it. Now completely naked, she made to move back towards the bed, but then Eric grabbed her hips and held her firmly, halting her movements and keeping her in position.

"No you don't," he said.

Sookie chuckled when she felt Eric kiss and lick her lower back. She luxuriated in the feeling of what he was doing, when suddenly…

"ERIC!" she cried.

All of a sudden he had bit into the flesh of her left butt cheek, feeding from her yet again.

"Eric, are you biting my butt?" asked an astounded Sookie.

Eric chuckled against her flesh as he continued to draw on her blood, lapping at the wound as he did so. Sookie stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock; this was a first for her. Eventually, she recovered and found herself chuckling. She had to admit it was funny in an erotic way. Once he had finished, he licked the wound closed and placed a tender kiss on her newest bite mark. He leaned back, stroking the backs of her legs and inner thighs. Sookie giggled and sighed at the feather light caresses before running forward and climbing on the bed. Fully naked, she posed as sexily as she could, stretching an inviting leg as she threw her hair over her shoulder to look back at the vampire.

Eric rose to his feet watching the blonde telepath pant as she waited for him to come and get her.

"Touch yourself," said Eric.

Sookie blinked in surprise, as a blush rose in her cheeks. Very slowly, she turned her body so she was completely facing him. She scooted back on the bed a few inches and then parted her legs, slipping a hand between them while her other arm supported her weight in a sitting position.

"Wider," said Eric before Sookie's hand reached her moist junction.

Sookie blushed further, but still she parted her legs wider.

"A little more," said Eric.

Again Sookie complied. Eric grinned when he saw her folds, slick and glistening with her own arousal. With no further requests to part her legs, Sookie started to pleasure herself, lubricating her fingers with her own juices. She found her clit and started to stroke in a circular motion, gasping and writhing at the sweet sharp sensation it caused. Eric never took his eyes off her hand.

"Do you like that?" asked Eric, still watching her hand as she stroked herself.

"Yes," gasped Sookie. "Though I wish you were doing it," she continued in a breathless voice.

Eric arched an eyebrow.

"Eric," she said in a pleading voice, "Could you… could you touch me at the same time I'm, well, you know…"

Eric realised what she was asking him to do. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on her shoulder while his other joined Sookie's hand in pleasuring her, slipping two long digits inside of her moist, tight and warm core. Slowly he pumped in and out of her causing her to gasp and groan.

Sookie met his blue eyes, "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Eric kissed her. When he pulled away, Sookie's head bowed watching Eric's hand move in and out of her. She found it fascinating, seeing her clear juices spread on his fingers, watching her lips twitch under his touch. Eric looked down to see what had his Sookie so captivated only to be just as engrossed as she was. He watched her circular stroking of her pleasure nub as he pumped in and out of her, fascinated with how her body reacted. Noticing the changes in her reaction, he sped his movements up accordingly until he felt the first signs of orgasm. Sookie tossed her head back, fluttering her eyes closed, as her appreciation became more vocal.

"Sookie, watch," said Eric, wanting the woman to see what he was seeing.

Sookie returned to watching herself being pleasured, even though she wasn't able to be quiet about it. Not that Eric minded. As Sookie fell into orgasm, Eric pumped into her hard and fast, her sex twitching in spasms uncontrollably. Sookie cried out in ecstasy. She continued to stroke herself through the orgasm and, as she continued to watch, a clear liquid squirted out of her and into the palm of Eric's hand. Panting and shuddering, she was stunned at what she just saw. Eric smirked. It wasn't easy to make a woman ejaculate. He stroked her gently through the aftershocks before he removed his hand causing the woman to whimper in protests as he lapped up her orgasmic juices. Eric then kissed her before she could protest further.

"Get on all fours," he said between kisses.

Sookie grinned. Eagerly, she did as she was told. Eric removed his shoes and clothes before climbing on the bed behind her. He admired her sweat covered body for a moment, running his fingertips along her spine, hips, breasts, shoulders and neck. He repositioned her slightly so her legs parted a little further. He placed his hardened length at the entrance of her wet womanhood and thrust the head in. Sookie gritted her teeth, but she didn't complain. She knew by the size of him and from last time it would be uncomfortable when he entered her. She may even bleed, but it would get better . . . it would get so much better. Taking hold of her hips he slowly pulled her onto him as he gradually pushed inside of her, giving a sharp thrust at the end to fully penetrate her. Sookie gasped and shuddered at the intrusion, but still she didn't refuse him.

"So beautiful, so perfect," the words tumbled out of his mouth.

He was motionless behind her, letting her adjust to his size. When her breathing returned to normal, he slowly started to move. Low growls and whimpers left his mouth as he enjoyed the feel of her round him. Clamped tightly around him, it caused the sweetest friction he had ever known. Sookie gasped in discomfort when he started moving, but she made no protest. She gripped the bed sheets beneath her, her knuckles turning white, waiting for it to start feeling good. He kept his movements slow and gentle. Even though he wanted to let go, he knew she wasn't ready for it.

When she started to push back against him and groan appreciatively, he picked up his pace finding a steady rhythm that pleased them both. She arched her back and tossed her hair seductively, all the while groaning and moaning at the feel of Eric inside of her hitting her G spot. Eric was mesmerised by her, watching her writhe and toss her hair, hearing her groan and gasp with pleasure. He wanted to take her wildly, fuck her like the untamed beast he was.

"Oh Eric," she sighed.

He loved hearing call his name like that and it caused him to let go of his resolve. He picked up his pace.

"Oh god yes!" cried Sookie.

Eric continued to increase his speed until he was moving as fast as he physically could. He growled in want and desire, grasping her hips possessively as he thrust into her with vampire speed. She suspected that he was fucking her with full vampire speed, as everything was a blur around her. She closed her eyes refusing to focus on the movement around her, as it would only make her sick. The pleasure he was brining her was unlike anything she had ever known. She gripped the bed covers as best she could, doing her best to support her weight. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. It was like pleasure overload and she was certain the noises she was making weren't human. Her first orgasm shot through her fast and intense causing her to shudder all over. Eric didn't ease up though; he carried on with his relentless pace and, within in seconds, Sookie was having a second orgasm, and then a third, and a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, she stopped counting after the fifteenth. It became impossible to count when they all started to blur into one continuous orgasm, not that she was complaining.

It wasn't until her arms started to ache and she struggled to hold herself in position that she questioned how long they had been at this. It felt like hours even with her pleasure-hazed mind and frantic movements disorientating her. Yet, Eric still showed no signs of stopping any time soon. She reached out and grabbed as many pillows as she could, gripping them tightly she collapsed on top of them.

Sookie's warm walls were constantly tight round him and convulsing violently, as she seemed to be having one continuous orgasm. Eric was unable to revel in his achievement, as he was too lost in the woman to fully comprehend what he was doing to her. He lost track of the hours he had been fucking her, but even he couldn't last forever. He felt the itching of release approach and tightening in his balls. He slammed into her, ripping her internal walls, the smell of her blood and sex sending him over the edge. He exploded into her, roaring in satisfaction as his seed marked her and filled her, dripping down her thighs and staining them pink with her blood. Still embedded within her, he collapsed on top of her, rolling them so they both lay on their side.

Both of them shuddered with severe aftershocks, both panted and whimpered.

When Sookie recovered enough, she spoke, "How long did that go on?" she asked.

Eric shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Well, it was long enough," stated Sookie.

"Complaints?" questioned Eric, kissing the top of her shoulders.

"Yes and no," she answered.

Eric flinched as he gave her a worried look.

Sookie chuckled, "Don't worry Eric. You did good. You did real good. I just don't think I'm going to be able to move in the morning."

Relieved, Eric grinned, "Don't worry my dear Sookie; I'll take care of that."

Sookie hummed contentedly with a smile on her lips.

Eric started to place feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Eric," said Sookie.

Eric made a noise of recognition as he continued to kiss her neck.

"You're not going to want sex again tonight are you?"

Eric looked at her and smirked.


	68. Laying Down the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Laying Down the Law**

Sookie was in front of her dressing table mirror attempting to put on a pair of fiddly earrings. She frowned as she held her lobe in place trying to insert the piece of jewellery yet again. If she carried on like this, her ears would be red raw.

"Sookie are you listening to me?" said Eric, standing behind the woman with his arms folded.

"Yes Eric," sighed Sookie, as she continued to flounder with the infuriating earring.

"No you're not. You're standing there playing with your ears," pouted the vampire.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am listening Eric. How can I not when you haven't shut up all morning, and now you're starting to repeat yourself. Also, for your information, I'm not playing with my ears; I'm trying to put my earrings in."

"Oh for goodness sake," said an exasperated Eric.

He took hold of Sookie and turned her round, taking the earrings from her hand. He popped them in with precision and ease, taking no longer then a few seconds. Sookie blinked with surprise at how easy he made it look when she had been struggling for so long. She lightly placed her hands on his upper arms and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

The vampire was silent for a moment, taking in her affectionate act. He had to admit, he found he rather liked it more so then ravishing her body. That fact seemed to alarm him.

"Don't try and distract me with kisses. What I have to tell you is important," said Eric.

Sookie slid her hands upwards and round his neck, "I'm listening," she said.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms round her waist and drew her in close, holding her. He gave her a serious and meaningful look.

"Sookie, I'm being serious here," he said.

"I know," replied the blonde woman with a smile.

"I still think you should give up this crazy idea," replied Eric in a pleading voice.

Sookie shook her head, "It's not going to happen Eric."

The blond vampire sighed, "Then please listen to what I have to say."

"I am," replied Sookie.

"It's very important how you present yourself today Sookie . . . image is everything. You can't show weakness today Sookie. You have to keep yourself composed. Don't let them see what affects you; they'll use it to tear you down. You have to maintain strong and in command and yet you'll also have to show the Urah-tan reassurance. They've been scared of this happening. They need to know that they're going to be alright…"

"I don't see what they have to worry about. I've not done anything to harm them. Also, the changes I've made don't really seem that big to me," said Sookie interrupting Eric.

Eric shook his head, "They are Sookie. Small as they are, they are also huge. I know you may feel you're not doing much, but you have to be careful how you do this. Push the Urah-tan too far and they'll revolt. We can't afford that."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

"Also, use Del-Lion and Ber-Heim to your advantage. Del-Lion is a respected lieutenant; Ber-Heim too is a soldier of rank and an intimidating one at that. Having him stand over your shoulder glaring will help dissuade people who wish to challenge you," continued the vampire sheriff.

"I think you'd be pretty good at that," said Sookie.

"Yes I would, but I'm not in a position to do such a thing. All I'm going to be doing is sitting idly watching the walls. I'm not going to be able to help you out there Sookie. You're going to be on your own in this one. The only thing I can do is take in people's reactions and advise you on what to do next when in private," pointed out the vampire sheriff.

"Well, I still want you there any way regardless of what you can or can't do," she said leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sookie…" replied Eric.

She silenced him again with another kiss, this time lingering for a bit before pulling away. Eric forgot what he was going to say. He pulled her in close and claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply. Eventually, Sookie pushed him away, panting with a smile on her face.

"We don't have time for that. I have an audience to address," she said.

"We have time for it later," insisted Eric.

Sookie wriggled out of his hold even though the vampire was reluctant to let go.

"Oh I don't know about that. You were pretty vigorous with me last night," teased the blonde woman.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoyed yourself, and I gave you my blood," said Eric reminding the woman.

Sookie chuckled lightly as she walked into the living room. Eric followed swiftly. There was a knock and Sookie called for them to enter once Eric had taken a seat on his bed.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim entered the room and greeted their Queen.

"I trust your Majesty is ready?" spoke Del-Lion.

Sookie nodded, "Come along Eric," she spoke as she followed the two high ranking soldiers. She knew he hated it, but for his own protection she had to maintain appearances. Plus, she could always make it up to him.

The four of them left the royal quarters. Sookie marched along the halls with her head held high, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Del-Lion flanked her right, Ber-Heim flanked her left, and Eric trailed along behind nonchalantly, even though he watched his Sookie like a hawk.

When Sookie entered the throne room, a feeling of unease and apprehension washed over her. She didn't show it, but it had unsettled her and Eric feared how she would cope. All eyes were upon her as she calmly took her throne. The room was filled with ministers and nobles, some even coming from other cities and counties to hear what the Queen had to say today. As Sookie studied the nervous crowd of people, it occurred to her that she had no idea how she was going to start this. Of all the things Eric had advised her on, he hadn't told her what she should say. She was going to have to think fast, as the silence was growing.

Eric picked up on the mood of the crowd; he worried how they would react to her.

"I've taken the time to review and reflect on the situation here and it has come to my attention that things need to change for both the Human's and Urah-tan's benefit," started Sookie.

Sookie paused, trying to gage the feeling of the crowd.

She made to continue, "My first change is the restrictions on punishment that I have enforced for the palace shall now be enforced all over Urahta. Present standards of punishment are cruel and unnecessary."

The Urah-tan started to shift and squirm.

"My second change is a reform on the law regarding the rape and sexual assault of humans. It often seems that this law is overlooked and many times a human's claim is hardly ever investigated properly. In many cases, the human's claims are never taken seriously. I intend for strict regulations regarding investigation to be put in place, as well as an increase on punishment. Should any Urah-tan or Human be found guilty of such crimes, they will face imprisonment," said Sookie emphasising her last sentence.

Murmurs of disagreement began to bubble amongst the crowd.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim stood like stoic sentinels, glaring at the crowd making sure no Urah-tan overstepped their boundaries.

Sookie ignored the disdain and frustration that grew in the room.

She squared her shoulders, "My next decision is regarding the medical relief that is provided after wild vampire attacks. As of now, humans shall be included within this relief as well as Urah-tan."

The murmurs grew louder to whispers of discontent.

Sookie ignored these as she continued with her changes, "My final decision is regarding the care of slaves. It is unacceptable to expect them to work so hard with such little rest and food. From this day forward, all slaves will require six to eight hours of rest depending on how labouring their work is, and all slaves shall be fed at least one meal a day that conforms to the new standard portion size for a slave."

Cries filled the room.

"That's preposterous! How are slaves expected to get any work done if they're spending all that time doing nothing…"

"We should be able to punish our slaves how we want. They're ours…"

"They're going to abuse the laws in place to protect them. Why do you think no one takes them seriously…"

"A meal a day! It's going to cost a fortune to keep a slave…"

"The relief fund is for the Urah-tan, not humans…"

Eric's fangs itched and ached to expose themselves. He wanted to snarl and rage at the people who spoke against his Sookie. She was better than them. They were all beneath her . . . after all, he had chosen her. But for his and hers protection he had to remain indifferent.

Sookie could feel her anger rising. "Silence!" She practically bellowed.

Shocked and stunned at the ferociousness of Sookie's command, the Urah-tan stood there silently staring at her.

As much as he hated Sookie doing this, Eric couldn't help but surge with pride to see the Urah-tan cower before his Sookie.

"I understand that none of you are happy with these changes, but let's be honest. They're hardly taxing, and anyone with any intelligence can see they make perfect sense. How much does it cost to take a slave to a physician or buy a new one when they are ill from exhaustion? How well can a slave work when they are tired or too badly beaten to move? How many Urah-tan use the medical relief provided after attacks? Surely it makes common sense to look after what you've got to get the most out of it? If you don't like the new rules, then I suggest you don't own slaves," spoke Sookie in a determined voice.

The Urah-tan were silent, but the unease and dissatisfaction did not wane.

"You heard the Queen, her word is law," spoke Ber-Heim, practically growling the words.

No one dared challenge the surly Captain.

Del-Lion looked about the room. He sensed that there was nothing else to say and that it was perhaps best to quell the situation before it could escalate. "If no one has any thing to say then you are all dismissed." He spoke in a calm voice, but a voice that warranted no argument.

Slowly the crowd left the room, many glancing over at Sookie. The blonde Queen met each glare with a steely glare of her own.

 _Should have guessed the human would always look after their own…_

 _She should never have been made Queen…_

 _Filthy human! What were the gods thinking giving her the gift…_

 _Humans have already damned this world once before, now they're going to do it again…_


	69. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Reactions**

Du-Khan walked the halls to the conference room within the temple. News of the Queen's most recent announcement had spread quickly. The human was making quite a stir. The High Priest had hoped that her inexperience at leadership would mold her into a perfect puppet while she was paraded about as and when needed, but she had grown in confidence and was now yanking the reigns of control out of their hands. The High Priest suspected that Ber-Heim and Del-Lion were no doubt behind this. Their support of the Queen was publicly known.

As he entered the conference room, he was met by disgruntled and angry noblemen and ministers waving bits of paper and shouting words of disgruntled disdain in his direction. None of it made sense to the High Priest. He looked over at the long table and found Fel-Ton calmly sitting at the end with his fingers bridged. Major Creed stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"Enough," said a clear, crisp and commanding voice.

The angered crowed of Urah-tan ceased their racket, as attention was drawn to the calmly seated Fel-Ton.

"Show more respect when a High Priest enters your company," continued Fel-Ton without looking at the crowd.

The crowd shifted awkwardly with their heads bowed taking their seats, many mumbling apologies to Du-Khan.

"Thank you High Astronomer Fel-Ton," spoke Du-Khan taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

The High Astronomer in his white and gold robe nodded his head.

The High Priest sat at one end of the table silently waiting for someone to speak. Minister Kar-Lon rose from his chair and threw a report in front of Du-Khan; the papers echoed a loud slap in the room as they hit the table.

"Have you seen this?" demanded the minister.

Du-Khan arched a blue eyebrow, "Naturally."

Kar-Lon was astonished by the High Priest's flippant manner, "How can you be so calm about this? Can you not see what she is doing?"

"Calm yourself Kar-Lon," spoke another minister. "We should have expected this. In all honesty the changes here are relatively mild."

Kar-Lon glared at the new speaker, pointing a long blue finger in his direction, "Are you saying you're happy about this?"

"Of course I'm not. All I'm saying is things could have been worse," said the second minister.

Kar-Lon nodded his head, "Exactly, and there is a good chance they will get worse. Does anyone in this room think she will stop at this?"

Fel-Ton seemed bored sitting at the other end of the room. He gave Du-Khan an unimpressed stare.

Du-Khan spoke, "Minister Kar-Lon, you have stated many obvious facts and you seem to be directing the blame towards me…"

"Naturally. You crowned her," said Kar-Lon interrupting the High Priest.

Du-Khan was quiet as he gave the minister a flat stare. An anxious silence filled the room as the Urah-tan waited for the priest to execute punishment to the minister for being so disrespectful. Du-Khan let the silence grow knowing that its anxiety would send the message just as clearly as a good lashing would.

When Kar-Lon began to tremble Du-Khan started to speak, "Of course I crowned her minister. She has proved herself to be telepathic and therefore has a right to the throne."

Kar-Lon lost his fear as he spoke in angered tones yet again, "She's human. What right does she have to the throne?"

Du-Khan pinched the bridge of his nose, "She is a telepath Minister Kar-Lon. Need I explain further?"

Kar-Lon's mouth dropped open, "But…"

Still pinching the bridge of his nose, Du-Khan interrupted the gob smacked minister, "Minister Kar-Lon, what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to get rid of her," answered a flustered Kar-Lon as he flapped his arms.

"Minister Kar-Lon! Are you suggesting we go against the prophecy?" said a shocked nobleman.

It was the first sensible thing Du-Khan had heard and, if he had his own way, he most certainly would have done such a thing had he known of Sookie sooner than he did, but by the time he was aware of her, he was powerless to do anything. News of her arrival had spread among the clergy and even outside of it. Had he disposed of her, he had no doubt he would have cast suspicion on himself. He made a mental note to punish the priest who had kept her existence from him for so long. Perhaps he would let Major Creed at him.

Du-Khan opened his eyes and looked down at the table to see Fel-Ton with a small and subtle smile on his face. The astronomer obviously enjoyed watching him struggle.

Du-Khan shifted in his seat, "Naturally, we cannot go against the prophecy," he spoke, hoping he hid the note of resentment in his voice.

"What we need to do is to reestablish control of the Queen," said Fel-Ton, his voice clear and calm across the room.

Du-Khan gave the High Astronomer a quizzical look. Fel-ton merely smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Du-Khan.

"That will not be easy, not with Del-Lion and Ber-Heim allying themselves with her. Filthy human lovers," spat another nobleman.

"Perhaps if the two soldiers were out of the picture, she would be more prone to our influence…" spoke another minister.

The minister who had commented on the Queen's changes shook his head, "Not possible. Our relationship with the Urak-Tor is on tender hooks. War can erupt with them at any moment now and we'll need them should that happen."

"A very likely possibility. The Urak-Tor are often testing the boarders of northern Urahta," said Major Creed.

The Urah-tan nodded their heads in agreement.

"What we need is Urah-tan blood on the throne," said Fel-ton.

Du-Khan shot the man a glare. He didn't like him helping nor did the priest like the idea of being in debt to the astronomer.

"But High Astronomer Fel-Ton, she is telepathic. The prophecy demands that she be placed on throne. We cannot remove her…" spoke one of the ministers.

Fel-Ton nodded his head, "Naturally, and I have said nothing of removing her; however, as Queen, she has a certain duty to fulfill. She must provide an heir to continue the monarchy. How is she to do that if she has no King?"

Du-Khan could feel his anger rising. There was no doubt Fel-Ton would hold this debt over him. Slowly, the idea began to sink into the rest of the Urah-tan's minds.

"Are you suggesting that she should marry an Urah-tan?" asked a mortified Kar-Lon.

"Now hold on Kar-Lon," spoke the minister who had originally challenged Kar-Lon. "This could work. In marrying the Queen, there would be an Urah-tan on the throne and, correct me if I'm wrong, but a King outranks a Queen. If we do this, it will restore power back to the Urah-tan."

"Exactly. The Queen's only job would be to pop out babies," said a nobleman.

"But they would be half human," commented a revolted Kar-Lon.

"But they would also be half Urah-tan. It is better to have some Urah-tan blood on the throne than none," said the minister who had spoken only moments before.

"But who would we get to do this?" spoke another nobleman within the room.

Fel-Ton opened his mouth to speak.

"Duke Fara-More," said Du-Khan before Fel-Ton could say anything.

Fel-Ton snapped his mouth shut and glared at the man sitting at the opposite end to him. Du-Khan may not have been happy with the astronomer's involvement, but he wasn't going to let him have all the credit.

With all the attention on him, Du-Khan continued, "Fara-More is of respectable rank and wealth. He is also an idiot and would be easy to manipulate. Not only that, but he is well known for enjoying the company of human women and, as much as many of you in this room may hate to admit it, the Queen is certainly appealing sexually. In fact, to be honest with you all, I'm quite surprised he hasn't tried to bed her already."

The conference room door suddenly flew open slamming into the wall with a loud crash, causing virtually all of the Urah-tan to jump - all except Fel-Ton, Du-Khan and Creed. A flustered and panting lieutenant entered the room, excitement rolled off him in waves.

"I'm sorry to disturb gentlemen," spoke the lieutenant.

Everyone in the room was silent waiting to see why the lieutenant had intruded.

The lieutenant spotted Creed standing over the shoulder of Fel-Ton, "Major," he greeted.

Creed nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The lieutenant then regarded Du-Khan, "Your holiness, there has been a discovery of the utmost importance. Your presence is required immediately."

"Lieutenant, I am rather busy at this moment. Can it not wait until I am finished?" said Du-Khan.

The lieutenant shook his head, "I'm afraid not your holiness."

"You should go Du-Khan. I feel this meeting has reached its final decision. I will discuss with you later on how to introduce the Queen to Duke Fara-More. Take Creed with you," said Fel-Ton.

Creed glanced at Fel-Ton. The astronomer gave a small nod and Creed made his way towards the exit.

Du-Khan rose from his seat, "If you will all excuse me."

Du-Khan and Creed followed the lieutenant to where the stables were situated.

Once out in the courtyard, Du-Khan spoke, "We will take my carriage."

They all entered the black carriage that was on standby should Du-Khan ever need to make a journey in a hurry. The lieutenant tapped on the driver's window and handed him a piece of paper.

"To these directions and hurry," said the lieutenant.

The driver gave a nod then closed the window. The crack of a whip could be heard and the bull-like goats started to pull the carriage. Once out of the city, the driver cracked the whip several times causing the goats to pick up speed. Now travelling faster, the carriage jostled and bounced uncomfortably causing Du-Khan and Creed to collide with each other.

"Lieutenant, is it necessary to travel this fast?" asked Du-Khan.

The lieutenant gave a nod of his bald blue head, "I'm afraid so your holiness."

"And why is that?" continued Du-Khan.

The lieutenant smiled, "Would it be disrespectful of me if I were to suggest it would ruin the surprise."

Creed cocked an eyebrow at Du-Khan.

Du-Khan smiled, playing the part of the priest, though he was hugely irritated on the inside. "Of course not my child, but perhaps you can at least tell me where we are going."

"It is a relatively remote location in the wasteland your holiness," answered the lieutenant.

Du-Khan nodded as he sat back into his seat, doing his best to control his body and stop himself from being jolted about the carriage. Eventually, the carriage slowed to a stop and the three Urah-tan exited the vehicle. What Du-Khan saw next caused him to reel backwards with shock. Even Creed stood there with his mouth open in surprise.

Before the three men in the barren and lifeless wasteland was a bush . . . a single lone bush, pushing its way through the dry cracked ground. Its roots and branches were strong and the leaves were the brightest and most vibrant green he had ever seen. The most plump and mouth watering berries hung from the tips of the twigs looking succulent with their cheerful pinkish-red colour.

"We discovered it while on patrol your holiness," spoke the lieutenant from behind Du-Khan and Creed.

"So I see," said Du-Khan still recovering from his shock.

"We have examined the bush. It seems to be genuine. We have also tested and tasted the fruit and I must admit it is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten," continued the lieutenant.

Du-Khan stared at the bush. He could feel his anger growing.

"Is this not a sign your holiness? Perhaps the curse is lifting? Could the land be healing?" the lieutenant's questions were filled with a desperate hope.

"Oh, it is certainly a sign my child," spoke Du-Khan.

But it wasn't a sign the High Priest was happy to see.

Du-Khan turned his attention to the lieutenant, "Does anyone else know of this discovery?"

The lieutenant shook his head, "No your holiness. As soon as we discovered this and concluded the tests, I came straight to you. It is only we Urah-tan here who know of this."

"Good," said Du-Khan almost purring. "Major Creed, help the lieutenant here secure the bush I must consult the gods about what has happened."

Creed grinned.

As Du-Khan walked away and back to his carriage, blood-curdling screams ripped through the air. Most men would have been repulsed or horrified, but it took all of Du-Khan's strength and will power to resist the urge to join in with the violence behind him; however, he could not repress the shudder of pleasure that rippled through him at the horrific noises.

The human driver of the carriage refused to look in the direction of what was happening, gripping the reins so tightly his knuckles turned white. The bull goats made noises of distress and, at any moment, they could bolt. It would have only taken the smallest thing to set them off. The driver was silent. He was always silent.


	70. Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Headquarters**

Heavy boots clunked on a steel floor. The burly soldier walked through the narrow hall to his destination. The hum of electrical lighting could be heard. Though dimly lit, it was still bright enough to see where he was going. The air was musty down here, leaving an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth, but over the years he had gotten use to it.

He was dressed in dark brown leather trousers with stitched in knees and leg guards. Knives protruded from his heavy combat boots and guns were strapped to his thighs. A utility belt carrying ammunition and numerous contraptions was slung at his hips. His pale yellow shirt was ripped and torn exposing his pale chest and arms. On the left breast was an emblem of a pair of wings and a star. He had no idea what it meant. His build was big. Solid muscles covered his body, built up through regular training. His hair was bright, dyed red with flecks of yellow and white styled in an extravagant spiky style. He was a rugged man with a scar over his left eye and yet, he was the owner of one of the most infectious smiles ever to exist.

He entered a room filled with monitors, all flickering and making noises. The people in the room were dressed as outlandish as he was and all were armed like he was. They certainly stood out compared to the rest of the inhabitants of Urahta. They looked like they were from another time period, even from another world, but all in the room were born and raised in Urahta much to their dislike.

The people in the room only used a handful of the machines. Many were broken and out of use and the rest no one had any idea on how to use. Some flickered dots and patterns that to the untrained eye would be meaningless. Some displayed data, charts and graphs of information and others showed images. Junkyards of machinery, vehicles, and derelict buildings; a city in ruins that had long since been abandoned and destroyed, vacant for centuries until recently.

Spotting who he wanted to talk to, he removed his heavy duty machine gun from his back and placed it with the rest of the artillery in the room.

The woman leaned over a table lost in thought as she absorbed the data from one of the monitor screens she was studying. Her back was to the big man who had just entered the room.

"Hey Kally," called the man with wild red hair. His voice was deep.

The woman looked over her shoulder. She wore a pair of pale blue denim shorts that were barely visible from the weapons and contraptions she had hanging from her belt. Leg armour was strapped to her thighs and knees, and she too wore a pair of heavy combat boots. On her upper body was a white sleeveless shirt with the same wings and star emblem. Her arms were covered in armour consisting of shoulder guards, arm guards, elbow pads and gauntlets. She turned to face the man who had spoken to her. Her pale blue hair was pulled into a side pony tail and her face was set with grim determination. Her eyes were serious; they never once looked like they showed signs of mirth.

"You're back," she replied.

The big man nodded.

"Did you get it?" asked the woman known as Kally.

The red haired man pulled a cylindrical canister from one of his belt pouches and chucked it at the woman who caught it.

"I almost didn't get it. They're upping security in Uran," said the man.

"Doesn't surprise me. It's the capital after all," huffed the woman as she opened the canister.

She pulled out some rolled up paper and unrolled it on a nearby desk. The man came to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder at what appeared to be blueprints of a building.

"Do you think they suspect us?" he asked.

The woman didn't look behind her as she shook her head, "Impossible. We've been feeding them false information. They believe we're going to strike one of the southeastern cities."

"I don't like it Kally. I'd prefer to know why they're upping security. It's like they expecting something," said the man.

"From what we last uncovered, they're fearful of an attack by the Urak-Tor," said the woman.

"The Urak-Tor! That doesn't make any sense. The Urak-Tor are showing no signs of impending attack. They're wary of the Urah-tan sure, but they're highly unlikely to make the first move unless there is good reason to," said the man.

"It doesn't make sense to me either Razz, but there are rumours of an impending invasion buzzing about even though it's highly unlikely. I'm fairly certain they don't expect our upcoming attack," said the blue haired woman.

The man named Razz nodded, "You still want to go ahead with the plan even with the increased security?"

Kally looked over her shoulder, "We have to go ahead."

Razz folded his arms, "I wouldn't underestimate the Urah-tan if I were you."

Kally turned her attention towards the blueprints, "I'm not, but we can't pass up this opportunity. If we pull this off, we'll expose what has been going on and incriminate a high-ranking member of the Urah-tan army. They'll have no choice but to punish him and make an example of him. They'll be too afraid of the humans revolting if they do nothing."

"I thought we wanted the humans to revolt," said Razz.

"We do, but not yet. They're not ready. Right now we should concentrate on taking out one of the major players," replied Kally.

"What about the Queen? What about using her?" asked Razz.

Kally huffed, "What about her?"

"She could be a useful ally. She's all ready made changes to help us humans…"

Kally turned to face Razz, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"She's an idiot," said Kally interrupting Razz.

Razz gave the smaller woman a flat stare, "You really don't like her do you?" he asked.

Kally shook her head, "I have nothing against her, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with her decisions."

"She's trying to help," pointed out Razz.

"Oh believe me, I'm sure the sentiment was there, but she hasn't done anything to help. In fact, she's probably made things worse. She's under the Urah-tan's thumb. Do you really think they'll give her enough power to actually do anything worthwhile? She may have pulled at the reigns a bit, but I can assure you they'll do everything they can to bring her back into line. They'll only tolerate her for so long," said Kally.

"You know, I think you're wrong. I think she's going to do something big," said Razz.

Kally turned her back on Razz, "Something stupid more likely," said Kally.

"The people are getting behind her. She's a symbol of hope and that's not something to be taken lightly," continued Razz.

"Whatever. I've always believed in action more than hope," scoffed Kally.

Razz chuckled, "Fine, fine. There's no talking you round. So, when is the attack going down?"

"During the parade. We'll use the festivities to our advantage," spoke Kally.

"And in the meantime?" asked Razz.

"We carry on as we are. We keep a low profile. We continue gathering information and feeding false information to the Urah-tan," answered Kally.

"You got it all figured out I see," said Razz grinning.

"Isn't that why I'm in charge?" replied Kally without a smile.

"One reason. Other is we're all scared of you," teased Razz.

"Funny Razz. Very funny," replied the serious woman.

"What about that village that was recently attacked by vamps? Are we not going to help out?" asked the big man.

"We can't risk exposing ourselves. Anyway, I do believe the Queen is taking care of that," answered Kally.

Razz laughed, "And I thought you said she didn't help."

"She may have scratched the surface, but she'll never get to the core of the problem," stated Kally.

"Hey, do you think they told her about us?" asked Razz.

"I doubt it," answered the blue haired woman.

"Well she's going to get one hell of a surprise when she sees us for the first time at the parade," said Razz.

"What do you mean? We can't be that much of a surprise. Surely she knows of us? I know the Urah-tan won't be singing our praises, but she worked in the sunfields. She must have at least heard of us," replied Kally.

Razz shook his head, "Apparently not. She's got amnesia; she can't remember anything of Urahta. And they only presume she came from the sunfields because of her complexion. They can't be certain because she can't remember where she came from."

"Amnesia?" questioned Kally.

Razz gave a nod, "The only thing she can remember is owning that old Vampire they were going to sacrifice."

Kally was taken by surprise. Humans didn't own vampires nor would they if they had any sense. It was strange that this human appeared from apparently nowhere and she just happened to be telepathic and owned a vampire!

"What is it?" asked Razz.

Kally narrowed her eyes, "Something doesn't sit right."


	71. The Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **The Duke**

Du-Khan walked the halls of the royal palace, his red robe billowing as he moved. Beside him was a flamboyant and cocky nobleman, none other then Duke Fara-More. He was dressed extravagantly; black silk trousers that were cropped just below his knee, a wide red sash at his hips and a white shirt with billowing sleeves and grand ruffles down the centre. On his feet were patterned leather slippers. Gold rings adorned his fingers and a pearl earring hung from his left lobe.

Duke Fara-More was a man of leisure. His family were extremely wealthy nobility and he was fortunate enough to not have to work. Many found distaste in his lifestyle, especially his perversion of preferring human women over Urah-tan women. It was a known fact that many Urah-tan men enjoyed human women, though such depraved and illicit deeds were kept behind closed doors. However, Duke Fara-More was more open with his disapproved of trysts. Thankfully, Fara-More was not considered a political threat and many were happy to turn a blind eye to his deeds.

Duke Fara-More's personality and reputation made him the perfect candidate for Du-Khan and Fel-ton's plan to regain control of the Queen. In marrying her off, they hoped to re-establish power back to the Urah-tan. Duke Fara-More was perfect. He was easy to manipulate and control, and also willing to publicly bed the Queen.

Fara-More walked with a confident swagger besides the High Priest, eyeing many of the female slaves. Du-Khan ignored the Duke's behaviour as he made his way to introduce the Queen to her suitor. Perhaps after marrying Fara-More, she would be willing to give up her vampire. It was not proven that she shared a physical relationship with the animal, but usually there was only one reason a woman would ever have a vampire. There would be no doubt that Fara-More would keep her busy in the bedroom and, hopefully, she would no longer have need of her Eric.

A palace clerk approached the two Urah-tan.

"Child," spoke Du-Khan, "Please tell, is the Queen busy?"

The clerk shook his head, "Not particularly, your grace," the clerk bowed, "However, she is holding court with the noblewomen of the palace."

"I see. Then please tell the Queen that Duke Fara-More and I are here to see her," replied Du-Khan.

The clerk glanced at the Duke. A look of intrigue crossed the blue skinned clerk's face as he pondered over the Duke's reputation and why he was here to meet the Queen. The moment only lasted seconds before the clerk nodded his head in acceptance.

Du-Khan and Fara-More followed the clerk. They waited outside of the double doors leading to the Queen's throne room. Once hearing their names called, they entered. The Queen was found sitting upon her throne, dressed in gold and white. The noblewomen of the royal court were all there, attending to the Queen's company even though Lady Jen-Ella seemed awfully frosty towards her Queen. The blond vampire, Eric, was also present. Sitting at the Queen's right, he seemed very bored.

The Queen smiled. "High Priest Du-Khan and . . . Duke Fara-More. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sookie had paused when saying the Duke's name.

Du-Khan bowed, "Your Majesty, I would like you to meet …"

Fara-More stepped forward cutting the priest off in mid sentence. "Your Majesty," he greeted with a purr. He approached the Queen taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "This meeting has long been over due," he said, holding her eye contact.

Sookie seemed to freeze on the spot, her eyes widening with the Duke's boldness.

Eric was alert now as he fixated on the pair before him. His eyes never left the blue hand that held the hand of his Sookie. His muscles were tense. He was poised and internally coiled, ready for attack. How dare this person saunter in here and touch what is his, placing their filthy hands on his Sookie. She was meant only for his touch and caress. No one but he may touch her. The jealous rage bubbled and brewed inside of him and it took every ounce of control he had not to react. Had this been a normal situation, he would have reacted violently, killing the man within seconds.

Eric's reaction did not go unnoticed, as the likes of Du-Khan and Jen-Ella pondered over the Queen's relationship with the vampire.

"Is that so?" said Sookie once she recovered from her surprise.

She made to remove her hand from the Duke's, but he kept hold of it.

The Duke looked forlorn, "You must forgive me for not coming sooner."

"Oh, you're forgiven," said Sookie with a smile.

It was an awkward smile, one she had used many times over the years. She eventually tugged her hand free.

Fara-More snapped his fingers, "Seat," he ordered.

Every one was silent in the room as the Duke patiently waited for what he asked for. All except Fara-More were surprised that he would dare be so bold in front of the Queen. Eventually, one of the slaves stepped from behind Sookie's throne and hurried off, quickly returning with a chair for the Duke. He took the item from the slave and placed it directly at Sookie's left and sat down besides the Queen. Eric's face was expressionless as he watched the Duke keenly. He felt a strong urge to snarl, but was forced to repress such an urge.

"I had heard rumours that you were beautiful your Majesty, but I had not expected to have my breath taken away," spoke Fara-More.

Sookie's awkward smile grew, "You are too kind."

Sookie looked around the room trying desperately to find a way out of this situation. Her eyes fell on the priest.

Du-Khan gave a warm smile, though he was smirking inwardly. "Your Majesty, Duke Fara-More comes from notable aristocracy. His Family is well known. He happens to be visiting Uran and I thought it appropriate that you should both meet."

"Oh," replied Sookie, who was lost for words.

Eric continued glaring at the man who now sat besides his Sookie.

"Yes," spoke Fara-More. "My family owns and runs most of the northeastern county in Urahta."

"Really," replied Sookie.

Fara-More nodded, "Indeed. However, I have thought of buying property in the capital. Perhaps we will be seeing more of each other."

"Well that would be lovely," lied Sookie.

Fara-More smiled, "It would be a delight to be granted the privilege of your company - certainly for me." Fara-More's turquoise eyes roamed Sookie.

Sookie's smile stretched to its fullest.

Du-Khan cleared his throat, "If I may your Majesty . . . could we speak in private?"

"Yes of course," said Sookie quickly, desperate to get away.

She rose from her throne and walked to the antechamber at the back of the throne room. Du-Khan followed. Once the door was closed and they were in private, Sookie turned to face the Priest.

"He's awfully forward," she said.

"He certainly seems to have taken a liking to you, your Majesty," spoke the High Priest.

"You think," replied Sookie with a heavy note of sarcasm.

"Your Majesty, have you ever considered marriage?" asked Du-Khan

"What?" asked a surprised Sookie.

"Marriage, your Majesty," confirmed the priest.

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting I marry Fara-More?"

"I think it is something you should consider," replied the priest.

"Du-Khan, you don't just marry someone because they like you," pointed out the blonde woman.

Du-Khan smiled, "Naturally, I understand your apprehension your Majesty; however, as Queen, you do have a certain duty to fulfill."

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

"Your Majesty, it is important that you provide an heir to continue the royal blood line, perhaps even a few spare as well," answered Du-Khan.

Sookie slowly took a seat behind the desk in the room, "I think I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down your Majesty. I know this seems daunting, but it is something you must consider. It is important to have an heir to the throne. I know Fara-More seems a bit much, but he is from a good family and has wealth. He also wouldn't be a political threat toward you. I cannot guarantee your affection of him or even his of you, but I do believe he will do much to be a good husband and hold you in some sort of fondness…"

Du-Khan was waffling on now, and Sookie found herself zoning out. She got the point of what Du-Khan was trying to say and, even though it was a logical explanation as to why she should marry and produce an heir, it still took her by surprise.

Du-Khan was still talking, but Sookie wasn't listening. Her need to escape this land had grown greatly. It was with these thoughts she remembered learning of the temple guards and their involvement with Eric's kidnapping. If anyone would know anything of the temple guards it would be Du-Khan. After all, he held the highest position in the clergy.

She probed his mind with her own. Standing on the outskirts of the priest's mind, she was met by the shimmering barrier. However something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on what the problem was; it just felt wrong. The more she pondered on it. The more the feeling of wrongness grew. That was when she realised, this was an illusion. With that realisation, the barrier shimmered and shifted, disappearing from sight. Gone was the barrier and white mist she always came across and in its place was darkness. Menacing and intimidating, it radiated evil and Sookie found she didn't want to go further. Fortunately, she couldn't, as she was met with a wall of vines blocking her from advancing into the priest's mind. Dark green and brown, twisted and gnarled as they knotted together making an impenetrable wall with sharp thorns protruding. Sookie had never come across anything like this before. Just what was this? Why was Du-Khan's mind so different from the rest?

"Your Majesty…"

The note in Du-Khan's voice brought Sookie back to her own mind. Sookie blinked as she realised she must have been staring off into space. She had to cover herself quickly.

"I'm sorry. This is a bit of a shock. I clearly have a lot to think over your Grace. However, I will consider Fara-More as you advise. But if you would please excuse me, I have things I need to do," replied Sookie.


	72. Freak Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Freak Out!**

"I think I'm going to vomit," stated Sookie once she and Eric were alone in the Royal Quarters.

Eric was quiet.

"Can you believe they actually want me to marry that creep," continued Sookie.

"I think you should bathe," replied Eric in a quiet voice.

"What?" said Sookie without looking back at the vampire, confused by his statement. "I'll do that later."

Sookie sat down on a nearby couch. Kicking off her high heels, she wriggled her toes and sighed. Eric stood before the blonde woman, watching her. His expression was a strange one, something was clearly troubling him.

"Why could they possibly want me to marry that lothario?" asked Sookie.

"I really think you should bathe," repeated Eric.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Eric are you trying to get naked with me in the bathroom? I told you I'll do it later. Right now I want to figure out what they're up to, oh and I have something to tell you about Du-Khan…"

"Please bathe," said Eric interrupting the woman.

Sookie's head tilted as she narrowed her eyes at Eric. Just what was his obsession with her bathing? Eric was starting to make her nervous. He was in a strange mood, one she didn't recognise. Vampires behaved differently to humans and Eric's strange mood made her uneasy.

"Eric I told you, I'll do that later; however, right now I think we have more important things to discuss," said Sookie.

"I want you to bathe," replied Eric with an edge to his words.

"I'm starting to realise that, and I told you I would do it later," said Sookie.

"You will do it now," ordered Eric, clasping his hands behind his back.

His voice was calm and low. The vampire appeared to exude perfect calm and reasonability; however, anyone who knew a thing or two about vampires would realise they were in a dangerous situation. Eric was ready to snap. There was clearly an underlying threat to his words.

"Why?" questioned Sookie, picking up on Eric's foul mood.

Eric seemed to shudder as a look of repulsion crossed him. "You smell of him," answered the vampire Sheriff.

"Really? I was hardly around him," replied Sookie, not fully understanding.

"He touched you," explained Eric as he started to pant angrily.

Sookie couldn't help herself as she sniggered, "Eric, are you jealous?"

Eric's blue eyes blazed.

Sookie sat up straight realising that Eric was being serious.

"Eric, he barely touched me. All he did was kiss the back of my hand. You were there, remember," said Sookie trying to calm and reassure the vampire.

Her words took no effect, as Eric's anger did not ease. "I'm getting fed up with asking here Sookie. You will bathe now," insisted Eric.

Sookie could feel her own anger rising. She knew she was in a dangerous situation with Eric. She knew the vampire was ready to explode and the sensible thing to do would be to ease the vampire, but that's not an easy thing to do when you're riled up.

Sookie shot out of the couch and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Eric, you're being ridiculous. And just who do you think you are telling me what to do," snapped Sookie.

Eric moved in close, towering over her as he looked her directly in the eye. "This is the last time I ask. You will go bathe and wash that filthy scent off of you."

Sookie snapped first.

SLAP!

Eric reacted instantly. He grabbed her causing her to cry out in surprise. Sookie struggled to free herself, kicking out wildly in his vice like hold, as she protested against being manhandled. Eric ignored her struggling as he dragged her effortlessly towards the bedroom. Once inside the room, he kicked the door closed behind him while still holding Sookie. The blonde telepath kicked and punched the vampire as best she could. He didn't even flinch at her attacks. His determination led him to the bathroom, kicking the bathroom door open and causing it to slam against the wall. He released her roughly into the corner of the room, causing her to stumble as she held her arms out to balance herself. Ignoring her, he walked to the large sunken bath that could be considered a small swimming pool. Kneeling down, he turned on the taps and started to fill it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" raged Sookie.

The blond vampire ignored her as he watched the water rise.

"How dare you. I'm not some rag doll that can be dragged about. All because you're jealous of some creep…"

Moving quickly he was towering over her again with his fangs exposed.

"Get. In. Now," he snarled, pointing at the bath filling with steaming hot water.

Sookie squared her shoulders, "No!" she said defiantly.

Eric growled and snarled at her viciously.

The blonde woman took a step back as she started to regret provoking the vampire.

"Eric… you're scaring me," said Sookie putting her hands up defensively.

"Get in there now!" Eric snapped.

"Eric stop it," pleaded Sookie.

He grabbed her again causing her to scream in fright. He started to rip her clothes from her body. Scared, she tried to pull away from him.

"Eric stop!" cried Sookie.

With her clothes removed, he scooped her up and threw her in the water. With a cry of alarm she landed in the water, sinking to the bottom. After a few seconds, she emerged coughing and spluttering. Before she was able to say anything, she felt Eric firmly grasp her hair, twisting her head so she was forced to look at him. The anger radiated off him as he glared at her, his fangs still visible.

Eric growled at the scared woman, "You will bathe until I am satisfied that scent is off of you. Do you understand?"

Sookie felt tears in her eyes. She was too proud to let them fall in front of him. She was hurt and humiliated. She couldn't understand why he was reacting like this. It was stupid and he was overreacting to nothing, but right now wasn't the time to challenge him. She nodded her head, signaling she understood what he wanted.

Eric released her. He got up and walked away, going back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sat on the large four-poster bed staring at the bathroom door with his elbows resting on his knees. He heard Sookie turn the bath tap off. He then heard her start to cry. She did a good job of keeping her tears as quiet as possible, but with his advanced hearing, he heard her near silent sobs clearly. He wasn't proud of himself for treating his Sookie in such a way, but he hadn't been able to control himself. He had desperately wanted the Duke's scent off of her. The only scent he wanted on her was his.

Sookie's emotional state wasn't what concerned him most of all, however. It was the fact that he was disgusted with himself for behaving that way towards her, that he was always desperate for her affection. It was the fact that he could never get enough of her, never quench this need for her. The bond between them was growing and she was slowly becoming his main priority. At times he couldn't understand his feelings for the woman; he found that he was reckless and out of control when it came to Sookie and that scared him.

His actions regarding Sookie concerned him greatly. He had done things recently that, had he been in his right mind, he would never have done. Right now he was helping her improve the conditions for the human slaves. The old Eric would never have done that; he was a ruthless and vicious vampire, cunning and deceitful. But now he was becoming putty in her hands and she probably didn't even realise it. He did though. At first he had shown her a kinder, gentler side to manipulate her, but now found that his affections towards her were more sincere and genuine than he liked.

Sookie and the bond they now shared were proving to be a dangerous threat to him. The old Eric would have eliminated such a threat, but now the idea of doing such a thing horrified him. He was scared; he felt out of control and he didn't like it.

Just what was happening to him?


	73. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Distance**

Sookie stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her wet body. She wiped the condensation off the mirror so she could see her reflection. She tightened the towel round herself and picked up a comb, gently pulling it through her wet hair. Her eyes were still swollen and red from crying. She winced slightly when the comb tugged through the hair Eric had grabbed, irritating the tender area. The pain made her think on what had just happened.

She looked over at the pile of clothes Eric had ripped from her body and thrown on the floor. Eric had scared her and for a moment had she wondered what he was going to do to her. Many number of things crossed her mind and none of them were good; fortunately, none of them happened, though that wasn't to say she liked being thrown in the bath and forced to bathe because of _His_ insecurities. Eric's overreaction had been completely unacceptable in her mind and, if he had bothered to listen to her, he would have understood that she was on the same page he was. Sookie certainly didn't want the duke's attention. She disliked Fara-More and his advances as much as Eric did.

Sookie continued to comb out her hair. This served as a serious reminder of just how possessive vampires could be. Even though she could partly understand Eric's behaviour, she still found it completely unacceptable. Eric was going to have to control himself better. She couldn't put up with him freaking out like that every time someone showed interest in her, especially now that the Urah-tan wanted her to marry. There was no doubt in her mind they would present her many suitors who would try to woo her and Eric was going to have to learn how to deal with it. Sookie wasn't in a position where she could claim to be Eric's. That would be far too dangerous.

Sookie was going to have to have a serious chat with her vampire, though not right now. Things were still tense between them and it was best to let tempers cool - or should that be let Eric's temper cool. When the time came, she would have a reasonable discussion with Eric and knock some sense into the thick-headed vampire. Even though Sookie was logically analysing what she should do, her heart still felt heavy. Eric had treated her brutally . . . and for what? She couldn't see a single thing she had done wrong. He had forced her to do something she didn't want to do, intimidated her, scared her, he had been aggressive, and in a sense violent, leaving Sookie feeling shocked, scared, hurt and… abused. How could he do that to her? Did she mean so little to him?

"Jerk," said Sookie with a sniff.

It did little to make her feel better.

With a sigh, she picked up her ruined clothes wondering what she would do with them. She couldn't allow them to be found; there would be a lot of questions as to why they were in such a state. She decided to hide them away and deal with them later. Tomorrow she would try and talk to Eric. She sensed they wouldn't be seeing much of each other tonight. She didn't want to be in his company right now and she doubted he wanted to be in hers.

However, when she entered the bedroom, she was surprised to see Eric sitting on the bed. He was looking at the chest of draws, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. Sookie said nothing when she saw Eric. Instead, she cowered by the door frame. Eric paid her little attention.

"We need to talk," stated Eric, still looking in the direction of the draws.

The blonde woman was surprised. She hadn't expected Eric to be ready to talk just yet, but if he was, then so be it. The sooner this was done the better and they could move on from this.

"Okay," replied Sookie.

"I should have seen this coming, but I never thought of them attempting to marry you off," said Eric.

Sookie was a little surprised. She had thought the first thing he would do was apologise. Maybe it was coming. After all, Eric was a very proud vampire and it wasn't easy for him to apologise.

"Du-Khan said I had a certain duty to perform. He said I must produce an heir to the throne," said Sookie.

Eric was still refusing to look at the woman as he nodded his head, "Naturally. How else would the royal line continue?"

"I don't want to do that," said Sookie.

"Obviously. However, the Urah-tan wanting you to produce an heir is not our main concern. It's apparent this marriage is about control. They're clearly trying to reestablish control by marrying you to this duke," explained Eric without a single glance towards Sookie.

Sookie was starting to find it disheartening that Eric wouldn't look at her, but she chose not to pursue the situation.

"How could marrying the duke make a difference? I'm Queen right?" asked Sookie.

Eric shook his head. "If you were to marry, whoever you marry would become king. They could very well try to play the two of you against each other and it is more likely the Urah-tan will support an Urah-tan King then a human Queen. Also, the king could very well outrank the queen, as it is in many cultures and societies."

"Sexist pigs," joked Sookie.

Her small joke had no impact on the blond vampire, not even a little smirk. Sookie felt a void in her gut.

"This needs to be taken seriously Sookie," said Eric, finally looking at the woman with a no nonsense stare.

Sookie nodded in agreement, "I know."

Eric averted his eyes again, "It wouldn't look good for you to refuse your suitors. You would be accused of not fulfilling your duty…"

"Are you saying I should marry that man," interrupted an astounded Sookie.

Eric shot her a look full of daggers, "No! It would make our inevitable escape difficult if you did that."

That wasn't quite the answer she wanted to hear.

Eric looked at the floor, "However, you have an image to maintain. You have to make it look like you're interested in finding a king and producing an heir. Your best bet is to prolong any form of courtship and using your gift to find some way of discrediting him and making him an unsuitable suitor."

"Wouldn't they just find another one?" asked the blonde woman who still hid partially behind the door frame.

"I don't think it would be easy for them to find another. Not only would they have to find someone of respectable wealth and rank to marry a queen, they would also need someone who is willing to marry a human and be easy to manipulate," theorised Eric.

"Okay," replied Sookie.

She was still feeling nervous round Eric because of earlier. She was also finding his mood strange and she couldn't quite understand what was going on. He acted cold and distant towards her, as though he was conducting business and yet, it was only a few nights ago that they had agreed to share a sexual relationship. It wasn't that long ago that she had the best sex of her life, and now they were starting to feel like strangers again. She didn't like this. She liked the closeness that had developed between them and, at this very moment, it felt like it was slipping between her fingers.

"There's one other thing," said Eric with his eyes downcast.

"Yes," said Sookie.

"Things got pretty intense earlier," stated Eric.

Sookie could agree with that one. She remained silent, waiting for Eric to continue.

"I think we should put some distance between us," spoke Eric.

Sookie felt like her stomach had dropped to the floor. Had Eric really just said that? After all this time trying to seduce her, and he had been trying to seduce her, he finally got what he wanted and now he wanted to stop. He wanted distance.

Eric rose from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder. "I think it's for the best," he said. He looked her up and down as though for the last time and then he left the room.

Sookie stood there. She couldn't imagine the picture of shock that must be on her face. She felt numb. The shock of Eric's revelation had blindsided her. Eventually the stab of emotional pain started to come through and there was only one question on her mind . . . what had she done wrong?


	74. Pushing Her Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Pushing Her Away**

When Sookie awoke the following morning, she was feeling empty. Eric's declaration had completely surprised her last night. Never once did she think Eric would want distance; normally he was doing everything and anything he could to get in her knickers. After crying for a good few hours last night, she had surmised that Eric's reaction was nothing more then a knee jerk reaction to what had happened with the bath incident. She had concluded that this wasn't what Eric really wanted. He was just a little freaked out by what happened. She was certain once he had time to think about it, he would be back to trying to frequently bed her. He practically had her where he wanted her - well for as long as they were in this strange place he did. Surely he wouldn't give up having sex with her? She was also certain that when it came to feeding he wouldn't be able to resist, what with how he aroused her when doing so and where he fed from.

She climbed out of the bed feeling a little more confident. Eric's strange behaviour wouldn't last and he would be back to his old self in no time. It wouldn't last. Even though her theory seemed logically sound, she found herself desperately clinging to such hopes. The idea that Eric would reject her was one she couldn't even contemplate. The very thought of it brought her near to having a panic attack. Right now she needed Eric, not just his advice on what to do, but also his comfort and support. They both were in a very dangerous situation. The thought that Eric would abandon her and leave her to fend for herself scared her. Surely Eric wouldn't abandon her completely? He needed her help as much as she needed his. But if anyone stood a chance of surviving this crazy place on their own, it was Eric and if he wanted distance that much, he could very well up and leave. She had to stop thinking like this; she was only going to work herself into a state.

She entered the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. Her movements were slow and deliberate, drawing out her routine, prolonging the inevitable encounter with Eric. She was nervous of what his reaction would be, what he would say to her. She hoped that he would say he was sorry, that he had overreacted and they could get back to being normal, but there was still some doubt that it was a long way off, if it ever happened at all. Last night had been horribly lonely for her. She did not think she would miss sharing a bed with Eric as much as she did or miss his intimate caress after such a short time without his affection. Again, she could feel the inexplicable pull towards Eric, the desperate need to be close to him burned within her. She regretted having as much of Eric's blood as she had. Of course, it had been necessary for their survival that she take it, but if she had less, maybe she could have preserved her heart. She wondered if Eric had any idea how much he was hurting her right now. He most likely didn't. He was a ruthless and cunning vampire who thought mainly of himself. He probably didn't even care how she felt. A tear rolled down her cheek at such thoughts.

She brushed the tear aside and took a moment to compose herself. Once she felt a little calmer, she dressed. She wore a revealing red outfit knowing it was Eric's favourite colour to see her in, hoping that perhaps it would garner his attention in a favourable way. She stood in front of the bedroom door, hesitant to open it. The moment had come; it was time to confront Eric after last night. She stood there unable to move. Every thought told her to open the door and go out there, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. The anticipation ate at her. She wanted so much to go to him, but she was terrified of what he would say or do. Eventually, she squared her shoulders. She couldn't stand behind a door all day. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves even though she could feel herself shaking. She opened the door and stepped out.

Eric was on his bed of furs, lying on his back wide awake and starting at the ceiling, ignoring Sookie who had just emerged. Sookie looked over at the blond vampire who refused to look at her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted so much to greet him, to talk to him, but she wasn't sure if she should. His refusal to acknowledge her added to her uneasy mood, fuelling the fire of her current fears. Taking her eyes off Eric, she saw Danielle had left her breakfast on the table. Sookie was grateful the woman had come and gone before she emerged from the bedroom. She was certain the loyal slave would have picked up on her melancholic state and, if the woman happened to ask what was wrong with her queen, Sookie was certain she would have burst into tears, spilling the beans on everything to the slave. That wouldn't have been a good idea of course, but she doubted she would have been able to help herself. She took a seat at the table and ate in silence. Eric rose from his bed and made his way into the bedroom. Sookie presumed he intended to make use of the bathroom. As Eric walked past, Sookie watched him. Eric didn't give her a second glance or a first for that matter. When the bedroom door closed, Sookie returned to her meal. She picked at the food, but she was no longer feeling hungry. She pushed the plate aside.

When Eric came out of the bathroom, he made no comment on the fact Sookie hadn't eaten. The blonde woman wondered if he even noticed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Sookie, hoping her voice didn't betray her emotional state.

"Your Majesty… you haven't eaten," said Danielle as she entered the room.

Sookie looked over at the slave, "I'm not really hungry."

"Is this to do with Duke Fara-More?" asked Danielle, collecting the uneaten food.

Sookie nodded, "Yes," she lied, though it wasn't a complete lie. If Duke Fara-More never made an appearance yesterday, she and Eric wouldn't be as they were now.

"He was certainly very forward yesterday," commented Danielle.

"They want me to marry him," said Sookie.

Danielle's eyebrows shot up.

Sookie gave a sardonic laugh. "I take it that's not a good thing. What do you know of Duke Fara-More?" asked Sookie.

Danielle shrugged, "Not much really. He's not particularly well known in the world of politics, though he's infamous for liking the ladies a lot - the human ladies that is."

"Great. They want me to marry a cheat," replied Sookie.

Danielle looked sympathetically at Sookie, "Is there anything I can do for you your Majesty?"

"No thanks Danielle. I just need space to think," said Sookie with a shake of her head.

Danielle gave a reluctant nod before leaving Sookie in peace. Sookie looked over at Eric knowing he heard what was said between her and Danielle. Normally Eric would have had something to say on the matter, advising her on what to do, but he stayed where he was. Clearly, he had nothing to say on the matter at hand, or perhaps discussing their dire situation with her was considered getting too close to her. After an unbearable moment of silence, Sookie decided to break the ice. Eric may wish to ignore her, but she needed to talk to him about Fara-More, though Sookie was never given the chance, as there was another knock at the door.

Sookie sighed. "Enter," she called.

Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim entered the room. Both soldiers saluted and gave their queen a curt bow.

"Del-Lion, Ber-Heim. What can I do for you?" said Sookie, hoping she didn't sound upset.

"There's been much talk among the ministers," said Ber-Heim, folding his arms over his chest, "We've learnt of their intentions for you to marry."

"We are also aware that High Priest Du-Khan introduced you to Duke Fara-More yesterday," said Del-Lion.

Sookie shuddered. "Tell me, do I really have to marry that man?"

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion shared a knowing glance.

"Yes and, no," answered Ber-Heim.

"What does that mean?" questioned the blonde queen.

Ber-Heim shrugged, "You're the queen. You have the right to refuse to marry any suitor presented to you, but…"

Sookie looked from Captain to Lieutenant.

Del-Lion gave a heavy sigh, "But, you are expected to produce an heir and you would not be able to do that if you were not married."

Sookie tilted her head, "But what if I had a child out of wedlock?" she asked.

Ber-Heim shook his head, "It would be frowned upon. Bastards are really only used as a successor if there are no other alternatives."

Sookie let the information sink in. "I do not want to marry that creep," stated Sookie.

Ber-Heim scoffed, "Ha. I don't blame you. The man can never keep it in his trousers."

"Why is it they want me to marry this man?" asked Sookie. "I cannot believe they want me to continue the royal blood line. I would have thought they wanted to be rid of me."

"I highly doubt their intentions for you to marry are truly honourable either," agreed Del-Lion.

"Then why?" said Sookie.

Del-Lion spoke, "We suspect that this is a power play. In marrying Fara-More, he will become King…"

"Which means he will outrank you," said Ber-Heim interrupting his superior officer.

Del-Lion shot Ber-Heim a quick glare before continuing. "If that happens, he could undo all the changes you have made so far and halt any further plans for change."

"He would do that?" said Sookie.

"Fara-More, no. I doubt he would have such intentions. He is not politically apt…"

"But his advisors will be," said Ber-Heim interrupting Del-Lion yet again, "and I can guarantee he will have advisors."

"We are positive the ministers are doing this to keep you under control and keep things the way they are in Urahta," said Del-Lion.

"Then obviously I can't marry this man. But what do I do?" asked Sookie.

The two soldiers looked sheepish.

"Unfortunately, we can think of nothing that would allow you to legitimately refuse Fara-More," informed Del-Lion

"Are you saying there is nothing I can do?" asked a stunned Sookie.

Ber-Heim raised his palms defensively, "Now, now, your Majesty. At this very moment in time, we are unable to think of anything, but that isn't to say we won't."

"Then what do I do in the meantime while I wait for you guys to think of a plan of action?" said Sookie, as she started to panic.

"Your best bet is to prolong any form of courtship or engagement, giving us time to come up with a plan" said Ber-Heim.

"Do not worry your Majesty. We will think of something," said Del-Lion, reassuring his queen.

Sookie nodded in acceptance, "Make sure you do. You are both dismissed."

The two soldiers bowed before leaving the room.

Sookie sat there for a moment, taking the time to reflect on what she had learned. Eric had suggested that should she marry, the King could outrank her, and now it had been confirmed. Sookie looked over her shoulder and regarded the vampire. Surely he would have something to say on the situation now, but he didn't move from his position. He remained indifferent and nonchalant even considering the information he had just learned. Sookie could feel her anger and frustration growing. So Eric wanted space, fine! But was refusing to discuss something so important with her really worth risking their delicate position? If Eric wanted to be stubborn about this, then that was fine with her. She could be just as stubborn, if not more so. Sookie rose from her seat, refusing to speak to the vampire as he refused to speak to her. She would go about her day as normal.

And that was what she did. She carried on as normal as she could; however, her position with Eric put her in a strange mood and she did not wish for the company of others in her unsociable state, though she spent much of the day in the company with the likes of Soo-Retta and Jen-Ella. Conversations were brief and brisk, resulting in Sookie often cutting someone short no matter how they may have tried to entertain their queen. Sookie just did not care, as other things played on her mind. The day had seemed long as the minutes slowly dragged on by. Even though she ignored Eric as much as he ignored her, she hoped in her heart of hearts he would somehow reach out to her. He never did. It wasn't until that night that Sookie decided she had enough. They needed to talk and if Eric was going to be too stubborn to approach her, then she would have to be the one to make the first move.

She walked up to his bed of furs. Eric was sitting there reading a book he had retrieved from the personal library.

"Hey," said Sookie with a smile.

Eric looked over the top of the book, but remained silent.

This made Sookie feel slightly nervous, but she wasn't willing to back down just yet.

"Hungry?" she inquired.

"No," replied Eric.

"Oh come Eric, you must be hungry," said Sookie, pulling aside her skirt and exposing her thigh.

"I said I'm not hungry," warned Eric.

"Eric you need to eat," said Sookie, pushing the matter further.

Eric arched a blond eyebrow.

"Well that's what you said. You said you needed to keep your strength up," replied Sookie, reminding the vampire of what he said.

"Miss Stackhouse, I will feed as and when it is physically necessary and, at this very moment, I am not hungry," replied the vampire, his voice full of irritation.

Sookie dropped her skirt, "Fine! But we need to talk," she snapped.

"About what?" asked Eric, returning his attention to the book as he turned a page.

"About them wanting me to marry that slime ball duke," said an exasperated Sookie.

Eric merely shrugged.

Sookie stood there for a moment waiting for Eric to say something, but Eric remained silent, choosing to read rather than engage Sookie.

"Is that it? All I get is a shrug. Don't you think we need to talk about this?" said a stunned Sookie.

"We have learnt nothing new. I had already informed you that the ministers were trying to gain control in marrying you off. The plan of action remains the same - prolong the courtship and find a way to discredit him so you can legitimately refuse him. This task should be easier now that Del-Lion and Ber-Heim are helping. There is nothing new for us to discuss," informed Eric as his eyes flicked across the page he was reading.

"But…"

"There is nothing more to be said," interrupted Eric. "Now do not bother me further," he continued with a note of finality in his voice.

Sookie stood there, watching the vampire read. She felt like she had been slapped in the face having been rejected by Eric. She started to feel like a fool standing there before the ruthless vampire sheriff as he ignored her. She turned her back on him and calmly walked to the bedroom, hiding herself away as she started to cry.


	75. A Lieutenant's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **A Lieutenant's Request**

Sookie sat in her throne room quietly thinking over her dilemma. The ladies of her royal court were talking amongst themselves, which suited the queen, as she was in no mood for idle chitchat. Eric was lounging on the bed of cushions beside her throne staring off into the distance in some kind of downtime.

Sookie felt hopelessly abandoned. She didn't know what to do. She wished she could talk to Eric. He had a much better understanding of politics than she did. He could advise her, reassure her, but he wouldn't. Eric wanted distance and he was making sure he got it, even refusing to talk to her. He would only speak when _he_ felt it absolutely necessary, which was all very well and good for Eric, but it left her feeling very lonely in her time of need. Sure she had Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim helping her, but they didn't understand the entire situation between her and Eric. The two soldiers did not know that she and Eric didn't belong in this crazy world. They didn't know that the pair of foreigners was scraping by on the skin of their teeth. They didn't know of the relationship the vampire and human shared. They didn't know that secretly the queen and her pet were trying to find a way out of here. The two high ranking guards were willing to help their queen and maintain the work she had done so far, which she appreciated, but Sookie need more support than that. As Eric was the only one who truly understood her situation, being in a similar position to her, he was the only one who could provide the much needed support. Yet, he refused to. He had shut down and pushed Sookie away, leaving her scared and feeling vulnerable.

There were many reasons why Sookie was scared and not just because she didn't know what she was doing and she needed Eric's help, but also because she was scared Eric had already gotten bored with her. This was looking very much to be the case. Had he really grown tired of her so quickly? She thought over the words he had said to her, the way he had coveted her. Could his obsession with her be over so quickly? Sookie began to analyse herself. She wondered what was wrong with her, what she could have done to bore him so quickly. Maybe it was something she didn't do? Should she have done more to entice him, to keep his attention for longer? Sookie hadn't expected to be in his favour for long. He was a vampire, immortal, and eternity was a very long time. Sooner or later he would have grown tired of her; that was inevitable, but she thought she would have kept his interest for longer than this. Vampires lived very long lives and easily grew bored of things and they had their long lives to find new and more interesting things when their latest fad grew tiresome. Sookie just never truly realised how quickly some vampires grew bored.

Her mind wandered to Bill. She wondered if he would have grown bored with her too. Was he like all other vampires, eventually tiring of their favourite human and moving onto the next? He didn't seem to be, and she had certainly held his interest longer than she had Eric's. She found herself once again regretting her decisions and actions regarding Eric. Bill had been so good to her, so sweet and caring, but she went and did the dirty with Eric only to be used up by him and thrown away.

Eric Northman, her biggest mistake. She had been such a fool. Yet, even as she thought this, she still found herself desperately wishing Eric would take back what he said. She wished he would tell her how sorry he was and that he had been stupid. She hoped that he would share a bed with her again, share blood with her again, giving his and taking hers. She wanted so much to be able to talk to him, to have that rapport and intimacy growing between them again. She wanted so much to be his, but Eric had put a wall up between them, and the vampire wasn't willing to let it fall.

She felt like crying and wished to end the holding of her royal court early - not that she was holding much of a court anyway. Fortunately, Lieutenant Del-Lion entered the throne room, giving her something to do and take her mind off the situation at hand.

"Lieutenant," spoke Sookie.

Del-Lion saluted, "Majesty," he greeted.

"What can I do for you?" asked the blonde queen.

"I wish to talk with your Majesty. In private," he said looking at the vampire.

Sookie glanced at Eric who made no eye contact with her. Normally, she insisted that Eric go with her whenever possible, as it was a way she could keep him safe, knowing what the Urah-tan's intentions were for the vampire, but considering the state of things between her and Eric, she doubted if the vampire would truly mind should she grant Del-Lion's request. In fact, he would probably prefer that she were in a separate room, away from him. As she could see no immediate danger of Eric being abducted from the throne room, she made her decision.

"Fine," said Sookie rising from her throne and walking towards the ante chamber behind her.

Del-Lion followed her and closed the door behind him, giving him and the queen privacy, unaware that Eric would be able to hear what was said with his superior hearing.

"Please tell me you have found a solution concerning Duke Fara-More?" asked Sookie.

She hoped maybe once the Duke was out of the picture, whatever Eric's problem with the man was would be gone and they could get back on track. After all, it was Fara-More that had caused all this.

"Unfortunately, we haven't thought of anything so far," admitted Del-Lion.

Sookie felt her hopes drop.

"But he has made no further advancement, so there is no immediate threat. We still have time," assured the Lieutenant.

That was easy for him to say. He didn't have his vampire lover ignoring him and throwing a hissy fit over some creep. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for from the Lieutenant, but for now she would just have to accept it.

"Tell me Del-Lion, what did you wish to talk about?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion straightened his shoulders and sighed, "Your Majesty, what do you remember of this world? I know it is difficult for you with your amnesia."

"Very little," lied Sookie.

Del-Lion gave a solemn nod, "What have you learnt?

"Loads. In fact, I'm learning things everyday, even if some of it isn't too pleasant," replied Sookie.

"What have you learnt of the Urak-Tor?" continued Del-Lion with his questioning.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, wondering where this conversation was going. "They're the other people of this land. You shared an alliance with them once and, at one point, the Urah-tan King was married to the Urak-Tor Queen, but the queen killed the king putting the two of you at war."

Del-Lion nodded. "That is true; however, there is more you should know."

Sookie took a seat behind the desk in the room, waiting for the blue skinned man to continue.

Del-Lion started to pace the room, his long red cape swishing with his movements.

Del-Lion spoke, "The Urak-Tor reside in the northern hemisphere of this land. As you already know, this land is cursed. There is little life and vegetation; many of the waters are polluted and the sky is covered by a thick dense cloud stopping the sun from coming through. We are dependent on what little can survive this harsh land and on the sunfields. The Urak-Tor's land, however, fared better than ours. They have much more animal life and vegetation than we do and, as far as I am aware, none of their waters are polluted. Their mines and quarries are also much more fruitful than ours. In short, their land is better than ours and they are not in such a dire situation as we."

"Can you not survive on the sunfields?" asked Sookie.

"We have done so for many centuries, but the sunfields are slowly disappearing," answered Del-Lion.

Sookie took onboard the new information, "What are you trying to tell me Del-Lion?" asked Sookie.

The blue skinned lieutenant sighed. "Your Majesty, there are many among the military and the ministers who push for going to war with the Urak-Tor, especially Major Creed. It is believed if we invade Urahtor and claim the lands, we would no doubt be able to better support ourselves on the more fertile grounds."

Sookie felt the pit of anxiety in her stomach. War was never good. "Del-Lion, please tell me you don't agree with this?"

Del-Lion shook his head. "I think war with the Urak-Tor should be a last resort. The last time we were at war with them it was a very long and very messy, often resulting in a stalemate which we foolishly persevered for a good two centuries. The only reason we called a truce with the Urak-Tor is because supporting the nation at war was proving too taxing on our resources. The Urak-Tor only agreed because they too were sick of fighting. A truce was drawn up, albeit a tenuous one. It would be too much of a risk for us to go to war with the Urak-Tor unless we could guarantee victory, which we cannot."

"But there are those who want to go to war," said Sookie.

"Yes. There have also been reports surfacing of the Urak-Tor testing our borders. These reports could very well sway the more reluctant members of the military and ministers even if I do suspect that they are false," replied Del-Lion.

"Why do you believe this?" asked Sookie.

"I cannot imagine General Kline being so foolish. The Urak-Tor also face great risk going to war with us. Kline would only risk war with us if he could guarantee the victory of his people, which he can't. He would not risk losing his land to us. But, if these reports continue to surface, there is a very good chance we will go to war with Urahtor," answered Del-Lion.

"Is there no way to avoid going to war?" asked the blonde telepath.

Del-Lion sighed before looking at Sookie sympathetically, "I can think of only one thing. The sacrifice. If we could perform the sacrifice and heal the land, then our main reason for war would no longer be apparent."

Sookie didn't like the sudden turn in the conversation and she feared what was coming next.

Del-Lion continued talking, "Your Majesty, I beg you to relinquish your claim on your vampire. We are desperate here and it could be the only thing that can stop this brewing war."

"No," said Sookie in a barely audible whisper.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider…"

"No," interrupted Sookie, refusing the lieutenant's request.

"I understand that you are fond of him…"

"No you don't. He's the only thing I can remember. He's all I've got. You can't have him," snapped Sookie.

Panic was rising in her.

"Your Majesty, I understand this must be hard, but your people are depending on you, human and Urah-tan. The Urak-Tor are depending on you. What is one life compared to the thousands if not millions of lives that could be lost with this war," stressed the lieutenant.

"You can't have him," insisted Sookie who was starting to feel very unstable.

"Your Majesty, the sacrifice is the only way I can think to stop this war. Your Eric is the only vampire old enough that we know of. We do not have the time to wait for another vampire to reach such an age if it were lucky enough to do so," said Del-Lion.

Sookie felt herself break. With the emotional turmoil she had with Eric and now her fear for his life and losing him, she burst into tears.

"I won't let you sacrifice Eric," sobbed Sookie.

Del-Lion was taken aback by Sookie's sudden outburst of tears, "Your Majesty please, I did not mean to upset…"

"You can't have Eric," said Sookie.

Still sobbing, she ran out of the room, into the throne room and out into the hall. Bewildered gasps filled the room to see the queen in such a state. As everyone started to gossip at the queen's strange antics, Eric took this opportunity to calmly follow her without being noticed.

When he reached the royal quarters, he closed the door behind him and found Sookie bracing herself on the dining table sobbing her heart out, as tears fell from her face and pooled on the wood.

"They… they want t-to… sacrifice you," she said between sobs. "But I-I… won't let them."

Eric suspected her overwhelming fear for his safety and life was due to the blood bond they shared. Bonded humans never took the idea of their master dying all that well.

Eric kept his distance, refusing to go near the woman, even though every cell in his body itched and raked at him to comfort her, to take the small woman in his arms until she ceased with these hysterics; he couldn't do that. If he did, he would only be giving in to the bond. He would be letting it control him, and he couldn't risk losing control. He, himself, had to take priority above all the feelings and wants he had for this woman who cruelly wreaked havoc with him.

"What are w-we t-to do?" asked a distraught Sookie who still couldn't stop crying.

"Continue to refuse them," answered Eric.

He could no longer bear it. The need to comfort her was becoming intolerable . . . he had to get away from her. He made his way to the personal library.

"Eric…" called Sookie. Her voice full of desperation and a need to be comforted.

She watched the tall blond vampire walk away from her, leaving her in this diabolical state.

When he reached the library, he closed the door and leaned against it, his body trembling with the effort it took to resist her and his need to comfort her. Her anguish and despair wrecked through him. He hated feeling her emotions, especially when they were so overwhelmingly distraught and painful. She was hurting. She was hurting because of his actions and he hated it, but he had to do this; he had to weaken the bond, at least on his part, even though he couldn't notice any change in his state.

He clenched his fists causing his fingernails to break the skin and draw blood. He couldn't stand her tears; he hated them. He just wished she would stop crying.


	76. Breaking Her Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Breaking Her Heart**

It had been five days since Eric had last fed. Five days Eric had continued with his distance, five days Sookie had spent crying in private. But tonight Eric had wanted to feed, and Sookie's hopes soared. Only to be dashed when Eric refrained from getting intimate. He hadn't hurt her, he had been gentle to cause her little discomfort, but he hadn't gone out of his way to make it feel good either. He had stuck to functional feeding; he was feeding purely for necessity, not for pleasure, much to Sookie's disappointment. Even while feeding was the vampire sticking to his desire for distance. Sookie had done her best to coerce him into other activities, she had arched seductively while he fed from her inner thigh, groaned wantonly expressing her desire for him, but still Eric ignored her.

The separation was becoming intolerable. No longer was it an emotional pain, now it was manifesting its self into a physical reaction. When alone she could feel herself gasp for air and shake violently. What did it take for her to get back into Eric's good books? How long was this going to go on for? Surely this wasn't how things would stay?

Fisting her hair she forced out a wanton moan while arching high off the bed, even though there was little need for her to do so. She was putting everything she had into making Eric want her again. But Eric was stoic like in ignoring her efforts, he would feed only, and nothing else. When he was done he removed his fangs and licked the wound closed in a mandatory fashion.

Eric got up to leave.

"Is that it?" demanded Sookie while she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Eric shrugged and proceeded to leave the bedroom.

"That can't be it," Sookie continued to protest.

Eric ignored her and walked out of the room.

Sookie was stunned. Eric had fed from her as though it were a chore, leaving her feeling undesired and worthless. What was wrong with him? Feeding was always a highly erotic activity for vampires, sex and feeding was closely interwoven for them. It was a pleasurable experience for them, so why was Eric repressing himself? Or could it be he was so fed up and bored with her that she was repulsive to him? Were they now at the situation where he only fed from her when he absolutely had to and because she was the only one he could feed from? What ever the reason was, Sookie wanted answers. She was fed up with this whole distance thing, she and Eric were going to have it out whether he liked to or not.

She yanked open the bedroom door and stormed out of the room. Eric was found on his bed of furs reading, he paid her little attention. His only indication to her existence was an arched eyebrow when the door slammed against the wall due to her actions.

"What was that?" she yelled.

Eric ignored her as he turned a page and continued to read.

"Answer me," demanded Sookie.

Eric continued to read.

Sookie pulled the book from his hand and threw it across the room. Eric secretly marvelled at her bravery, even though it was a stupid thing for her to do. Antagonising a vampire was never smart. However, Eric maintained his perfect façade of being unimpressed and indifferent.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "I fed. I finished feeding. I left."

"That's not what you do," said a flustered Sookie.

Eric stared at her blankly.

"That's not what normally happens. You normally can't keep your hands off me," said Sookie.

Again, Eric shrugged, "I thought you would have preferred it like that."

"No I don't," snapped the woman.

Eric hated hearing her want for him; it only heightened his own for her, which was now becoming painful. If the bond didn't state easing soon he was going to go insane. Her encouragement earlier when he had been feeding had been pure torture, though he couldn't admit such a fact.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" asked Eric in a flippant manner.

"I want things to go back to how they were. I don't like this Eric. It's not right," said Sookie.

"I told you I want distance," replied the vampire.

"And what about what I want?" asked the distressed woman.

"What about it," said Eric with a shrug.

"Don't I get a say in things. This affects me as well as you. I'm in this situation as well," argued Sookie.

"I care little for your needs," said Eric.

"Oh well that's just great. You get what you want. You get your distance, but you're happy enough to use me for food and finding a way out of here. Yet I just have to get on with things. You don't even have the common decency to talk to me properly," snapped Sookie.

"I discuss with you what needs to be discussed. I see no further need for discussion then that," replied Eric.

"That's not good enough," spat Sookie.

Eric rose from his seat in a blur of movement. He was towering over her with fangs exposed.

"You're starting to annoy me," declared the vampire.

Sookie stared defiantly into his eyes, even though she was slightly scared.

"How the fuck do you think I feel," retorted the angry woman.

"I don't care," snapped Eric.

Sookie resisted the urge to slap him. It would only have made things worse, even if it would have felt good to strike the smug vampire at this very moment.

"You selfish jerk," replied Sookie as she struggled to maintain control.

Eric retracted his fangs and shrugged.

"I don't get you. You spend all this time trying to get me where you want me, and when you finally have me you don't want me any more, are you really that fickle?" said Sookie.

"I'm over a thousand years old, I get bored easily," replied Eric.

Sookie shook her head, "I don't buy it. I don't buy it one tiny bit. I find it strange how you all of a sudden lose interest, only after you throw a hissy fit because of that slime ball duke."

Eric looked at the woman questionably, waiting for her to continue with her theory.

"I think you're insecure, you're threatened by him and you're too god damn proud to admit it," said the blonde woman.

Eric laughed, "You think I'm insecure."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Eric I don't want him. Hell would have to freeze over and pigs start flying before I would even consider marrying him." Sookie reached out to stroke Eric's face, "you got to believe me, I don't…"

Eric flinched away before she could touch him, "I said I want distance."

Sookie paused. Dropping her hand she felt like Eric had just stabbed a knife in her gut and twisted it.

"For your information. I do not feel insecure or threatened by the likes of Duke Fara-More. I wish for distance and that is what I shall have. Your emotional reactions to our situation is proving volatile and distracting, there for it is in the best interest of both parties to cease certain relationships. Also, the thrill of you has worn off, you no longer interest me, you bore me. I have had my taste of what I have coveted all this time and I have found it not to be what I expected and has left me overwhelmingly disappointed. I do not want you. However, I will give you this piece of advice, you persistent attempts to get my attention and clingy neediness are irritating me, and if you don't stop, I _will_ snap," warned the vampire.

Sookie done the one thing she never wanted to do, she cried. Eric had seen her cry before, but these tears were different. She didn't wail or sob, she didn't sniff or bawl. They were silent tears that slowly crept down her face. Tears that showed her vulnerability, her pain, her humiliation and her shame. All exposed for the vampire to see. Never before had she felt so vulnerable, so used, humiliated, ashamed, pathetic, worthless, hideous, hurt, down trodden, forgettable, degraded, washed up, unappreciated, disrespected, cheap and foolish. All those negative feelings rolled into one big ball of emotion, gnawing away at her, slapping her in the face to remind her of what a pathetic idiot she was. Telling her she got what was coming to her. How could she have been so stupid? She had known better. She should never have let herself get as involved with Eric as she did. She should have preserved herself, but now she had to face the consequences of her actions… and it hurt. She was nothing more than a fangbanger to Eric. She was nothing special. Just a quick fuck until he got bored and something to eat. If it wasn't for her telepathy he would have been rid of her by now.

"I was fool," stated Sookie with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Eric shrugged, "Probably."

"You used me, and I let you. I let you use me," spoke I disheartened Sookie.

She walked away.


	77. No More Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **No More Tears**

Sookie sat in front of her dressing table placing the final pin in her hair to keep it in place. With one last check in the mirror she made sure her make up wasn't smudged and her hair was neat. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"No more tears," she said to the reflection staring back at her.

She had decided last night that she wasn't going to waste her time or effort on that big jerk of a vampire. He had used her! And in a way, he was still using her as he relied on her telepathy for finding a way home. She had given him the opportunity to apologise for what he did, she had given him the opportunity to have things they way they were between them, but he didn't want to take it. And as far as she was concerned that was his problem, not hers. If he wanted to pass up this chance at being able to have her then he was the one missing out, not her. She wasn't going to waste her affection or tears on such a cruel and nasty creature.

Though her new found resolve hadn't worked so well last night when she cried herself to sleep. This morning she had found herself feeling a little stronger and she repeated over and over in her head she wasn't going to cry and Eric was a big fat loser who didn't deserve her. However, even though right this second she was feeling strong and determined, when she actually saw Eric, it could be a completely different story entirely. No matter how much she tried to hold it together she couldn't ignore the feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach, as though deep down this wasn't what she really wanted. Nor could she ignore the unexplainable pull she felt towards Eric. She was happy and content when she and Eric were getting along, when they weren't she was an emotional train wreck. She feared as soon as she saw Eric today she would fall apart, and that was something she didn't want to do any more.

She put on her earrings and took another deep breath to steady her shaking nerves. If Eric wanted distance he was going to get it. If that arrogant vampire thought she would cry over him and beg for his attention forever then he was wrong, at least, she hoped he was wrong. She set her jaw in grim determination. She was a Stackhouse goddamn it, Stackhouses were made of stronger stuff. She wasn't going to let that too full of himself arsehole get the better of her. Her late grandmother would have been ashamed of her for letting that creep walk all over her and get his own way, no more! She wasn't going to let him use her any more. It was about time Eric Northman learnt he wasn't the only one with power, he wasn't the only one with the upper hand and he wasn't the only one who said how things went. It was about time she started putting her foot down. He could have his distance, but under her terms.

She stood up from her seat and strode towards the door. Pausing she squared her shoulders and held her head high. She kept repeating to herself mentally that she could do this, that she was strong and that she wasn't going to fall apart. Once she had taken a moment to compose herself she opened the door and walked out into the living area. She spotted Eric, on his bed of furs he quietly read, ignoring her as she emerged from the bedroom. She felt herself quake emotionally at the sight of him, but thankfully she didn't crumble. She closed the bedroom door and made her way over to the vampire with a determined stride in her walk.

Feeling her approach Eric glanced up and saw her walking towards him. There was something different about her. She had seemed to found a new confidence, even though she still battled internally with her emotions. Her walk was confident and bold, and he sensed she didn't approach him to beg for his attention. He set the book down. He took in the details of her appearance. She was dressed in lilac silk, the top was cropped exposing much of her stomach and her skirt was long, flicking with her movement as the long splits revealed her legs. However, that wasn't what caught his attention about her appearance, he couldn't help but notice that she also wore… silver! Not just silver coloured fabric that trimmed her outfit, but actual silver. The very metal that burned and seared his skin, the very metal that weakened and restrained him. Every single accessory and piece pf jewellery was made from the hated metal. Just what was she playing at?

"We need to talk," said Sookie in a steel like voice.

"We do?" questioned Eric in a casual manner.

"Yes. We. Do," spoke the woman, biting into each word.

"About what?" asked Eric.

"About your feeding," replied the stern woman.

Eric was silent, though alert to what she had to say.

"I've been thinking," started Sookie. "It's occurred to me that you have far too much say in when you get to feed, which I think is a little unfair, considering I'm the one who has to put up with being bitten. Seen as though I'm the one who has to tolerate being fed from, it should be me who decides when you get to feed. So next time you're hungry and I don't want to put out, you're just gonna have to make do with those rats Danielle brings you every morning."

Eric remained silent. Though irked by her declaration he continued to listen, he had a bad feeling there was more to come.

"Also," continued Sookie. "I decided to respect your decision for wanting distance. So much so, I've decided to help you with it, from now on I'm gonna be wearing silver, just in case you have a relapse and want to get touchy feely again. Are we understood on the current situation? "

Eric remained silent.

"Good," said Sookie as she turned to walk away.

Her hips swayed seductively with her angry walk, causing the silver belt she wore to jingle. Once she was a few feet away she paused and looked over her shoulder, tossing her hair with the movement.

"Oh and by the way," she said, "This is the end of discussion on the subject."

Sookie walked to the dinning table and picked up the tray of food left for her by Danielle. She made her way into the personal library, not wishing to be in the same room as the vampire. Once away from Eric she slammed the door, shutting him out.

Eric sat up and glared at the library door, Sookie was playing him at his own game and he didn't like it. It was his own fault really; he had pushed her into such a reaction. His cruel words yesterday, though untrue, had done what he had intended. He had hoped that if she was angry with him, if she hated him then he would not have to feel her sorrow so intently. He had hoped it would ease her despair, sooth her anguish and lessen her pain. Thanks to the blood bond they shared he was open to her emotions, and over the last few days feeling her emotions so acutely topped with his own fucked up feelings had been intolerable. In the past few days he had suffered in private, not just emotionally but physically as well, at one point he even vomited. He had kept this from Sookie; he couldn't risk her seeing him like that. His need for Sookie not only physically but emotionally as well gnawed at his sanity, he was dependent on her and that scared him. When he formed the blood bond he hadn't expected it to be like this, it was only meant to be a means of owning her, of stealing her from Compton. But he couldn't help feeling he had done more damage then good. He hadn't expected to be so personally affected by the bond. He felt on edge, that any moment now he could snap and lose control. That was why he wanted distance, to try and claw back some self control, and even if he hated to admit it, but also to protect Sookie from himself. But was it too late to fix the damage he had caused?

Right now however, he could feel the rage of the beast within him. Sookie was denying him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one tiny bit. The small part of him that was rational didn't blame her. And that small bit of rationality clung desperately at the raging beast, holding the monster back, but for how long would it last? He should have been relieved that she was apparently more willing to accept his distance. He should have been relieved that he wouldn't be feeding from her as often. This was what he wanted, this was the only way he could think to ease or stop the intensifying bond they shared. The thing was, he wasn't happy about Sookie's recent decision, and if he was honest, he wasn't really happy with his own decision either. It just felt wrong. He didn't like the empty hollowness he felt, the loneliness, the longing need for her, the lack of her affection. He missed her, he missed her so much it was agonising, but he was also scared, scared of what was happening and what he was capable of. It may have been hypocritical of him to hate Sookie's own decision for distance after he had declared wanting such a thing, but at least when he had made the choice it had been his decision. He coped better when it was his decision, at least when it was his decision he had some element of control, but now, now he didn't.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know how he was going to react.

The day progressed agonisingly slow. Sookie spent most of her time avoiding the vampire. Which both of them seemed to prefer, perhaps maybe, because neither one knew how they would react around each other. The situation was tense between them.

Eventually Sookie had decided she would sunbathe. Eric was huddled in the corner within the shadows, avoiding the sunlight when Sookie approached him. She handed him a small handful pebbles which he took without question. He presumed she was still going ahead with their plan of how she would use her telepathy. Strangely it brought him comfort to know she still needed him for this, still needed his help. It was one thing they had to work together on; they both needed the use of her telepathy to find a way home. But she couldn't risk getting caught, and the only way to do that was for Eric to alert her of any incoming danger. There was no choice in this matter that Sookie needed Eric's help in this, just as much as Eric needed Sookie's help in finding a way home. They may have both hated to admit it, but they both secretly took comfort in the fact there was still one thing they worked together on, there was still one thing they was united on.

Sookie removed her robe revealing the lilac bikini set she wore. Taking her place on the sun lounger she settled down to sunbathe and listen in on the near by guards thoughts, in a hope to pick up a scrap of information.

Sookie quickly found herself on the outskirts of an Urah-tan guard's mind. Easily she got past his mental shields. Her telepathy was growing stronger. Sookie wondered how the Urah-tan shielded their minds, was it something they did, or was it perhaps a natural ability because the Urah-tan used magic. She doubted that it was her first theory; if the Urah-tan knowingly shielded their minds then they should have been more aware of her presence when she broke down their shields. Also she remembered when she was interrogated about being a telepath, she had tried to tell them that she struggled to get past their shields, but the Urah-tan who interrogated her didn't seem to know of it. As far as he was concerned she should have been able to easily read his mind, so obviously it couldn't have been something the Urah-tan knew they were doing. She wondered if she would face more of a challenge if she had to penetrate the mind of someone who actively shielded their mind.

With those thoughts aside she set about her task. She fond nothing enlightening on her situation. However, something was troubling her, no, not her, the Urah-tan whose mind she occupying. He was overwrought with guilt and shame, why? She walked to the courtyard where the different aspects of the Urah-tan's personality resided. At the forefront were those who represented guilt, and shame, but there was another, there was one representing reason.

The Urah-tan of reason was speaking, "She brought it on herself, she was warned. She knew what would have happened."

But the Urah-tan who represented guilt and shame spoke differently, "It was wrong. Even if she was human, it was wrong."

Sookie approached the two Urah-tan, facing the guilt ridden one she spoke, "What was wrong?"

The Urah-tan couldn't look her in the eye, "What I… what they… what I let happen."

"What? What happened?" asked Sookie placing a hand on the shameful Urah-tan.

Suddenly she was no longer in the mind of the Urah-tan. She stood in an alleyway with the guilty Urah-tan. Looking about she saw the Urah-tan whose mind she had currently occupied, he paid no attention to the two new comers on the scene. The guard of the memory looked on horrified at scene before him. Three other guards seemed to be busy kicking someone on the floor. Sookie struggled to make out who the supposed victim was, but whoever it was they were dead, as the three other guards continued to kick the lifeless body with metal clad feet. One of the three guards eventually stopped and then ceased his comrades in their actions. The body on the floor was a lifeless and bloody mess of a heap on the floor.

"She's dead," said the guard that had stopped the other two.

"What do we do?" asked one of the other guards in a breathless voice.

No one answered.

"Shouldn't have done that," said the meek vice of the Urah-tan whose memory Sookie watched.

One of the attacking Urah-tan turned to face the timid guard, "She was human, what does it matter?"

"All she wanted was her child back," said the guard who had watched the woman die.

"Damn brat is in the work house where it belongs. Fucking humans shouldn't be breeding any way," snapped the guard. The aggravated guard turned to his two other companions, "Throw her in the river, no one needs to know what happened."

The scene shimmered. Sookie closed her eyes when she opened them she found herself back in the courtyard with the Urah-tan of guilt.

"I should have stopped it," said the guilty conscience.

Sookie thought over what she had learnt.

"Is the child still in the work house?" asked Sookie.

The Urah-tan nodded.

"Do you have a family?" asked Sookie.

The Urah-tan shook his head, "My wife is barren, though she wished for a child."

"Well that human child no longer has a mother. I want you to put right the wrong that happened. I want you to claim that human child, take him or her home and raise the child as your own," said Sookie.

The Urah-tan nodded in agreement.

When Sookie returned to her mind she had a lot to think about. She wondered what this work house that the child had been sent to was. It was something she was going to have to look into. What she had seen had been disgusting, but at least one guard admitted it was wrong; at least one guard didn't join in with the brutality. Even though it wasn't perfect it gave her hope that not all Urah-tan shared the same sentiments towards humans, that maybe the changes she was make could work and stay in effect.

As she thought on her current dilemma she enjoyed the sun. Relaxing as she felt the heat against her skin, unaware of the time that went by. She enjoyed this moment of relaxation.

Eric was still huddled in the shadows. He watched her closely for any signs of distress while listening out for any sound of approaching danger. He was unaware Sookie had returned to her own mind. His eyes looked over her longingly; he wished so much to have her warm body against him. As his eyes roved her secretly they settled on the spot where he had bit her, and that was when he noticed she had covered up her bite marks with make up. It was clever, concealing the marks so they couldn't be seen. But Eric had to question whether it was a precaution, or, because she no longer wanted his marks upon her flesh. He feared that she wanted to disassociate herself with him, and that hurt.

It was as the sting of her actions burned him he suddenly realised he had been squatting in these shadows for a very long time. Normally she was done much quicker by now. What was taking so long? Had she discovered something useful? Or, was something wrong? He studied her closely, her breathing and heart rate were normal, and she seemed fairly relaxed, no signs that anything was wrong. But she was still taking a long time to get back to him and report. He waited a moment longer, seeing if she was going to come back to him, but still, nothing. He didn't like this, she was taking too long, and though nothing seemed wrong he couldn't risk something bad happening. He didn't know what was going on; she needed to be brought back to her own mind. He threw one of the small pebbles at her, hitting her upper arm. Nothing. He done it again, this time hitting her harder, though not hard enough to hurt her, again she didn't respond. Panicking he threw two stones in a row.

"What?" snapped an irritated Sookie.

"You seemed to be taking a long time, I thought something was wrong," explained Eric.

"As if you care," scoffed Sookie.

Eric let that one slide; he couldn't risk arguing with her out in the open like this.

"Have you discovered anything?" asked the blond vampire.

"Nothing that would interest you," answered Sookie.

Eric narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "How long have you been in your own mind?

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know. I can't really keep track of time. I've just been lying here enjoying the little bit of nice weather that there is."

"So you've left me squatting here for no apparent reason?" asked the irked vampire.

"Yes," was Sookie's one word answer.

"Don't you think that's a little childish?" chided Eric.

Again Sookie shrugged, "Maybe. But I intend to enjoy the sun Eric, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me."


	78. Holding Her Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not From Here

Not From Here

 **Holding Her Ground**

"You'll never guess what's happened your Majesty," said Danielle, handing Sookie a tray of food.

"Guess what?" asked Sookie.

"An Urah-tan has adopted a human child," informed Danielle.

"Really?" replied Sookie, though she had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going on.

Danielle nodded, "Yes. Apparently, he's a guard who works here at the palace. His poor wife is rumoured to be barren. Anyway, they're all saying he just went down to one of the workhouses the other day and claimed a little toddler and took him home."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sookie, though not for the obvious reason.

She had already known about the guard's action, considering she was the reason for it. What really surprised Sookie was, for want of a better word, she had successfully glamoured someone. She had experimented with telepathic control before, but that was with basic motor functions. This time she had influenced someone's will to do something, much like what a vampire could do.

"I know," continued Danielle, "That was pretty much all I could say when I first heard."

"Danielle, you came from a workhouse, correct?" asked Sookie.

Danielle nodded.

"What are they like?" continued Sookie with her questions.

Danielle shuddered, "Oh, they're just awful your Majesty."

Sookie suddenly saw an image of a younger Danielle covered in soot and grease from working with dangerous machinery. The small girl was huddled on the floor being beaten by two Urah-tan men with canes.

"If you don't mind your Majesty, may I be excused?" requested Danielle.

Sensing the woman was upset at reliving the painful memories, Sookie agreed. Sookie finished her meal in silence thinking over the little she knew about these workhouses. She knew hardly anything about them, but she had a great fear they were horrific places, and the fact that children were subjected to such places sickened her. She made a mental note to discuss them with Del-Lion and Ber-Heim when she met with the two guards later today.

As she ate, she ignored the blond vampire who watched her continuously from his bed of furs. For the past couple of days since she made her declaration, Eric had watched her - well only when she was forced to be in the same room as him. Eric had seemed to have taken a dislike to her recent decision regarding their relationship, which she thought made him a hypocrite. It was all right for him to want distance, but when she put her foot down about it, he wanted to sulk. Well he could just sulk for all she cared. She didn't give a damn about how he was feeling… right? It was good that he was suffering after what he put her through… wasn't it? She didn't want to start questioning her feelings for Eric now. She couldn't risk weakening her resolve and, frankly, she had more important matters at hand.

When Sookie finished eating, she rose from her seat and made her way to bedroom to freshen up. As she walked past Eric, she completely ignored him, though his eyes followed her.

Something concerned the vampire about his Sookie's conversation with the servant. Having a blood bond with Sookie meant he felt her emotions. He had detected Sookie's shock and surprise, though not at the remarkable actions the Urah-tan guard made. She already seemed to know about it despite Danielle's words being the first knowledge he had of it. No, she was surprised for another reason; she was surprised by herself, by something she had done, and that fact troubled the vampire. What had Sookie done? What was she keeping from him?

When Sookie reappeared, she made to leave the royal apartments and start her day. Eric dutifully followed her, though he kept a safe distance, as the blonde Queen still insisted on wearing silver.

When the pair entered the royal study, Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim were waiting. Eric stood in the corner of the room leaning against a bookcase and Sookie took the seat behind the desk.

"Lieutenant Del-Lion, Captain Ber-Heim," she said, greeting the two guards.

"Your Majesty," said Del-Lion with a bow.

"Majesty," spoke Ber-Heim, giving a curt nod.

"What news do we have on Duke Fara-More?" asked Sookie.

"Nothing of any use I'm afraid," spoke Del-Lion.

"Though rumour has it that he has taken a liking to you. Apparently, he speaks highly of you," informed Ber-Heim.

"Great," scoffed Sookie.

Captain Ber-Heim grinned at his Queen's disdain for the vile Duke.

"He is, however, pro-human," pointed out Del-Lion.

"And a sleaze bag," added Sookie.

"He may be pro-human, but he is hardly suitable to marry the Queen. His infidelity would no doubt cause problems and it is certain he will be under the influence of certain ministers," said Ber-Heim.

"True," agreed Del-Lion.

"Whatever. I'm not marrying the man. If you guys can't come up with something, I'm just going to publicly refuse him even without good reason if I have too," stated Sookie.

Both guards nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, there was something I wished to discus with you two," continued the blonde queen.

"That is, your Majesty?" asked Del-Lion.

"Seeing as though I've set out on this journey to improve the conditions for the humans, I've come across something known as the workhouses. I don't know much about them, but they trouble me. I was hoping you two could explain things to me more," said Sookie.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim gave each other a worried glance.

"Well?" said Sookie, pushing the matter further.

"You aren't going to like it," admitted Ber-Heim.

"I didn't think I would, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what's going on," replied Sookie.

Del-Lion sighed, "They are factories. The workers there are unwanted slaves. Unfortunately, the conditions are very poor indeed. The slaves work long hours under a strict regime and in dangerous conditions. The slaves' well being and health is held with little regard, as they work with dangerous machinery and there are often many accidents. Some even fatal."

Sookie kept a calm composure, "I've heard children work there. Is this true?"

Del-Lion was quiet.

Now it was Ber-Heim's turn to sigh, "That would be correct your Majesty. Unwanted human children are sent to the workhouses. Many Urah-tan find it a huge hindrance should their slaves breed and keep the children, as well as proving not to be very cost effective."

"And how young are the children that work there?" continued Sookie.

"Some are as young as three or four," answered a solemn Ber-Heim.

"Three or four," gasped Sookie.

"That is correct your Majesty," confirmed Del-Lion.

"And this is considered acceptable?" asked an astounded Sookie.

Ber-Heim nodded, "It is one of the more shameful aspects of our society."

"Shameful?" questioned Sookie.

"Everyone knows of the workhouses, though they are not often spoken about. Many Urah-tan prefer to turn a blind eye to it," informed Del-Lion.

"So what you're telling me is that unwanted human children are dumped in these hell holes and then forgotten about," said Sookie.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim hung there heads in shame.

"Well, I say no more!" spoke the telepathic Queen.

"Your Majesty?" spoke Del-Lion and Ber-Heim in union, as they stared at their Queen with wide eyes.

"I want the children taken out of these workhouses immediately. I want them put into proper care homes. If these workhouses have to remain open, then I don't want them accepting anyone under the age of eighteen and I want proper health and safety regulations in place along with health care," said Sookie.

"Your Majesty, as much as I agree that something needs to be done about the workhouses, perhaps now is not the best time to do so…"

"Do you honestly agree with these workhouses Del-Lion," spoke Sookie, interrupting the Lieutenant.

"No your Majesty," answered the blue skinned Lieutenant.

"Good. Because not only is it disgusting, it's ridiculous. How can a three year old child be expected to have the strength and understanding to operate machinery?" said Sookie, barely containing her anger.

"I understand your Majesty, but if we were to make more changes now, it could very well give the ministers more ammunition to attack you politically. They've already started to make moves against you with Duke Fara-More," explained Del-Lion.

"Lieutenant, I understand your concern, but this can't be ignored a moment longer. Children are at stake here. I know I'm walking on eggshells, but I will not be intimidated into backing off just because they want to puff their chests out," said Sookie.

Ber-Heim nodded in agreement as he folded his arms over his chest, "If you were to back down now it could be seen as a sign of weakness."

"Is there any way we can predict how people are going to react to this?" asked Sookie.

Ber-Heim scratched his chin, "There will probably be public outcry that there will not be enough workers for the workhouses to continue their production."

"Well if they need more workers they'll just have to hire Urah-tan. I'm sure there are plenty of Urah-tan who need a job," said Sookie.

Ber-Heim grinned, "I like your idea your Majesty. I'll see to it that the appropriate paperwork is drawn up."

Ber-Heim left the room.

Del-Lion bowed before he turned to leave. When he got to the door he paused, "As honourable and just as your sentiments are, this could get you into trouble."

"I know," said Sookie.

Del-Lion nodded, "You are a brave woman my Queen."

With that, Del-Lion left the room.

Sookie heard Eric move from his position, but before the vampire could speak, Sookie cut him short with words of her own.

"You can keep your opinions to yourself. This doesn't concern you," she snapped.

Eric was stunned into silence. He may not have fully agreed with what Sookie was doing, but he thought she would have consulted him before making such a decision. He was the one she turned to for political advice. Politically, he was the one who made sure she kept her head above water. She was growing stronger, which was admirable, but she was also moving further away from him and he didn't like that. Crestfallen, he silently returned to his former position.

Sookie was glad Eric had remained quiet. She wasn't in the mood to hear him disapprove of her actions and dictate to her on what to do. Yes, he had come to work with her on her quest to help the humans, but now she questioned his motives and the sincerity behind them. She now believed he had only done such things to bed her and now that he no longer wanted her, what would he care for her cause? All he would do was go on and on about how she shouldn't antagonise the Urah-tan and, to be honest, she was sick of it. She wasn't going to be deterred from doing the right thing. Not by the Urah-tan and certainly not by Eric.

The rest of the day was spent in a tense atmosphere. Eric wanted to talk to Sookie. They needed to discuss what she had done. He had to advise her on what to do. He also wanted to know what she was hiding from him. Nevertheless, Sookie held him at bay, refusing to speak. Eric had wanted distance and now he had it.

It wasn't until that evening when Eric approached her again.

He found Sookie in the bedroom. Closing the door silently behind him, he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded. When Sookie spotted the vampire, she gave a small jump of fright.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"We need to talk about earlier," said Eric.

"No we don't. It doesn't concern you. I'm Queen and it's my business to conduct how I want," said Sookie.

Eric cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so."

"Yes. It. Is! Anyway, all you're going to say is how I'm trying to get myself killed or that I'm annoying the Urah-tan," said Sookie with her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"You're so certain I'm going to berate you," replied Eric.

"Well what else are you going to do?" spat Sookie.

"Perhaps, I may want to help you," pointed out Eric.

Sookie laughed, "Yeah right! I don't need your help. If I need help, I'll ask Del-Lion or Ber-Heim."

Eric felt his fury bubble within, but he kept his exterior calm and composed.

"Fine," was his one word reply.

"Now get out!" said Sookie pointing at the door.

"I need to feed," spoke Eric in an indifferent manner.

"And?" questioned the blonde woman.

"Aren't you going to offer yourself to me?" said Eric.

"No," answered Sookie.

Eric stood there affronted with shock in his eyes. She might as well have just slapped him a hundred times in a row.

"If you're hungry you can go eat rats," said Sookie with a little too much attitude for Eric's liking.

"I will not eat rats," stated Eric.

"Well tough. I don't want to be bitten," snapped Sookie.

"You will feed me," said Eric in a cold voice.

"I will not. If you're hungry, you can eat rats," said Sookie.

"There aren't any. I disposed of them this morning," informed Eric.

"Well, that's you're dumb luck. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow when Danielle brings you some more," retorted Sookie.

"No. You will feed me," said Eric advancing forward.

Sookie put her hands up defensively, "Get out Eric. I'm not feeding you."

"Make me," smirked the slowly advancing vampire.

"I mean it Eric. I'll call the guards," said Sookie, backing away from the vampire.

"No you won't. You're a little slut when it comes to me feeding from you. You like it," smirked Eric.

"Well maybe I don't like it any more. Maybe I've gone off it just like you've gone off me," argued Sookie as she continued to back away from the advancing blond vampire.

"Let's put that to the test shall we," said Eric as his smirk grew predatory.

"I mean it Eric, back off," said Sookie.

Eric made no reply. He continued with his silent advance with a hungry glint in his eye.

Sookie ran to the chest of drawers. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out one of the silver chains that had been used to bind Eric when he had been in the custody of the priests. Eric paused instantly when he saw the chain wrapped round her wrists and held out before him.

"You kept them?" said a surprised Eric.

"Damn right I did. You think I was going to leave myself entirely defenceless with a thousand year old vampire?" said Sookie.

Of course she was lying about why she kept the silver. She had just stuck them in the bottom drawer, as it was most convenient thing to do at the time. She never thought she would have to use them.

"Now back off Eric, I mean it," continued Sookie.

Now it was Eric's turn to take a defensive stance, "Sookie, put the silver down."

"Get out of my bedroom Eric, now, or I swear I'll call the guards as well as use this on you," said Sookie, taking a step forward with the silver.

Eric saw the determination in her eyes. Things were getting heated again. Both of them were agitated. Both of them were frustrated, and both of them were angry. Eric could see a repeat of what happened in bathroom. With the last of his rational thought, Eric left the room.


	79. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

Not From Here

 **Green Eyed Monster**

It was the following day and Sookie was preparing to entertain her royal court. Theoretically, they were supposed to entertain her, though she felt like she was the one entertaining them.

Things had been intense between Sookie and Eric the night before, so much so that Sookie was still feeling the effects of it. To put things simply, she was furious with Eric. If Sookie hadn't threatened to take silver to Eric last night, he would have forcibly fed from her even though she had refused him. Eric had made a huge fuss over wanting distance and now that he got it, he seemed to be showing off about it. It was okay for Eric to push her away; it was okay for her to suffer, but as soon as the table was turned, it was a huge problem. It seemed to Sookie that Eric didn't like the taste of his own medicine. The blonde woman was fed up with everything being done by the vampire's rules and slanted in his favour. As far as she was concerned, Eric got a very sweet deal. Was it so much to ask to be appreciated a little?

One thing had become clear to Sookie last night - as much as Eric said he didn't want her, it became obvious to Sookie that deep down he really did want her. Why he was denying himself, she couldn't understand. He could have her whenever he wanted and yet, he was refusing. He said he didn't want her, but she knew it was a lie. After all, why go to such lengths to try and feed from her if he didn't really want her? Why he was punishing himself, she couldn't understand, but now that she was pushing him away, he seemed to be suffering. And in her book of rules that was fine. He deserved it after everything he had said to her.

When she came out of the bedroom she found Eric on his bed of furs hugging his knees as he watched her. Neither one of them had spoken to the other since last night, and that was how Sookie wanted to keep it.

Eric was a mess of emotions. He was hurt from Sookie's rejection, he was scared from his reaction last night, and he was offended and horrified that Sookie had attempted to take silver to him. Okay, maybe her taking silver to him was his own fault. She had refused him, but he wouldn't listen. She had told him to get out, but he wouldn't. He guessed he really left her no choice but to threaten him with silver. He had almost forced himself on her, almost taken her blood against her will. Deep down he was hoping to seduce her while feeding, but he still would have been taking her blood against her will. All he could think about was having what was his. He didn't want to be denied. If she hadn't brought the silver out, he wouldn't have come to his senses and backed off.

His reactions were scaring him. He felt so out of control. He could no longer predict what he would do; he couldn't rely on himself and that was a bad thing. He had almost lost control for the second time and done something he would have regretted immensely. Even trying to distance himself from Sookie didn't seem to help. He felt like he was on a knife's edge and at any moment could slip into the realm of instability. The bond he felt between him and Sookie was so intense that he felt himself reeling from one emotional extreme to another. When things were good, they were good, wonderful, even euphoric, but when things were bad, they were bad, to the point of anguish and despair. Feeling Sookie's emotions amplified his own to the point of it being intolerable. And sometimes, just sometimes, when things got too intense, he could lose control. It was as though someone flipped a switch and a monster was released, and he had no way of stopping it.

He watched his Sookie as she took a drink of water. She was dressed in white and… silver. He didn't blame her for wearing the silver this time. He supposed it was the only way she had of protecting herself against him and keeping him at bay. How had things gotten so bad that she felt the need to protect herself from him? She was his bonded. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be at odds with each other. She was supposed to worship him, be completely and utterly devoted to him while he would be able to call this wonderful human his own; he would be the only one to take her blood, touch her, take pleasure with her, and to have her… company. But that wasn't happening. There was a wall between them; a wall they had both erected - one he wanted so much to pull down and end this agony he felt.

Sookie made to leave the royal quarters. Eric stood from his bed of furs. He silently and dutifully followed her. He kept his distance and not just because of the silver. He could sense her anger with him. He couldn't stand being separated from her any longer. He needed to talk to her. He would have to be the one to approach her. He caused this rift. He was the reason she wouldn't talk to him, so it was now up to him to make the first move if he wanted to… fix things between them. He couldn't talk to her now though. Not after last night. The dust needed to settle on that incident.

Entering the throne room, Sookie took a seat on her throne. Eric silently sat besides her on the bed of cushions, his eyes downcast. The blonde woman completely ignored the vampire; she refused to acknowledge his presence.

The Urah-tan noble women attempted to make small talk with their Queen, though Sookie sensed they were nervous and tense around her more so than usual. She guessed news of her plans to reform the workhouses was spreading and the Urah-tan were afraid of what she was going to impose upon them next. Confirmation of this came when her next visitor arrived.

A guard entered the throne room, saluted, then bowed. "Your Majesty, Duke Fara-More is here and requests an audience with you."

The ministers were really nervous. They were afraid of what she was going to do next, so they were wheeling the duke out again.

"Send him in," said Sookie.

Though Duke Fara-More was the last person Sookie wanted to see, she had no reasonable grounds to refuse him. She had to maintain appearances.

Fara-More entered the throne room with a confident swagger. He bowed extravagantly, his eyes never leaving Sookie.

"Your Majesty," purred the Duke.

"Duke Fara-Mor, how nice to see you again," replied Sookie.

The blonde telepath noticed the vampire besides her tense at the Duke's entrance. Perhaps Fara-More's visit would play to her advantage. She knew the vampire didn't like the Urah-tan who stood before her. Maybe she could work the situation to her advantage and make the vampire suffer. After all, in her mind he deserved some sort of revenge for his recent cruelty towards her.

"It is an honour and pleasure to be allowed in your company your Majesty," spoke Fara-More as he rose from his bow.

Sookie smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Duke Fara-More. I had not expected to see you again so soon."

"I was unable to keep away your Majesty. Your beauty is most radiant," said Fara-More.

Sookie smiled coyly. "Duke Fara-More, you make a girl blush," said Sookie, looking among the ladies of her court.

The noble women smiled and laughed where appropriate.

Eric's eyes fixated on Sookie. The telepath ignored him.

"Tell me Duke Fara-More, how have you been since our last meeting?" asked Sookie.

"Your Majesty is too kind to ask. But I have been well, all the more so now seeing you," said the Duke.

Sookie smiled as she eyed the Duke up and down, "You know I was thinking the very same thing."

The Duke grinned, "That pleases me to hear. I notice that you are wearing silver today your Majesty."

"Oh, I felt like a change," said Sookie with a small laugh and a shrug.

Eric was looking back and forth between Sookie and the Duke. Was his Sookie flirting with the vile creature that had inappropriate intentions towards his bonded?

"It suits you very well your Majesty," complimented Fara-More.

"Why thank you. And may I say, you're looking particularly handsome yourself today," flirted Sookie.

Eric glared at the blonde woman.

The Duke grinned, "Thank you your Majesty. Again, you're too kind."

"Tell me, how does your search for a property in the capitol go?" asked Sookie.

"It goes well your Majesty. I should think I will be acquiring residence here in Uran soon," informed Fara-More.

"That's wonderful news. Does this mean I will be seeing more of you?" asked Sookie.

"If that is what your Majesty wishes," answered Fara-More.

Sookie smiled, lowering her eyelashes artfully.

Eric was glaring at Sookie as he tried to control his angry pant. Just what did she think she was doing? Was she trying to antagonise him? She was certainly succeeding. He didn't like Fara-More's attention on his Sookie, but he hated that she was encouraging him.

Sookie sensed Eric's annoyance. She smiled inwardly. She wondered how far she could take this game.

"I'm growing tired of this throne room. Would you join me in the royal garden?" asked Sookie.

"It would be an honour your Majesty," answered the Duke.

Eric was seething internally.

Sookie rose from her seat. She walked up to the Duke and linked arms with the Urah-tan man. The pair turned to leave the room, walking away from Eric and the noble women. Eric went to rise from his seat to follow Sookie.

Sookie quickly looked over her shoulder, flicking her blonde locks with the movement. "Eric, stay!" ordered Sookie.

Eric froze. Sookie was going to spend time alone with Fara-More! He didn't like that. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. His Sookie's behaviour was unacceptable. He needed to watch her to keep her in check, though she seemed to be ignoring his distressed state and glares at her. But what could he do? He had no choice but to stay behind, even though he hated it.

He relaxed back into the cushions though every muscle in his body was tense. Sookie walked out of the throne room arm in arm with Duke Fara-More. His eyes glared at the pair as he watched the blue hands touch what was his. He was on the verge of breaking.

Sookie and Fara-More entered the royal garden. Instantly Sookie freed her arm from Fara-More and made to inspect one of the few plants available in the garden. She hadn't truly wanted Fara-More's attention; she only wanted to get up Eric's nose for being such a jerk.

"The garden is magnificent your Majesty," said Fara-More.

"Thank you," replied Sookie.

"It is wonderful to see the sun. We hardly ever see it," continued the Duke.

Sookie made a noise of agreement. She had eased up on her flirting now that Eric wasn't there to witness it.

Sookie admired one of the statues.

"I hear you intend to reform the workhouses?" questioned Fara-More.

"That would be correct," answered Sookie.

"I trust you have considered the production values of the workhouses?" said Fara-More.

Sookie smiled at the Duke, "Do not worry Duke Fara-More. I will consider every angle before I make any decisions regarding reform."

Fara-More nodded, "I trust you are speaking with the ministers on this?"

Sookie suspected that the ministers had been speaking with Fara-More.

"I have trusted advisors," said Sookie with a smile, keeping her answers vague should Fara-More relay anything to the ministers.

Fara-More nodded yet again.

They walked about the garden making idle chitchat on the few plants and statues. Sookie kept her distance. She didn't want Fara-More's attention and the Duke seemed to notice her now cold demeanour, confusing the Duke. Eventually, the conversation turned to a subject Sookie didn't want to talk about.

"Have you thought about marriage at all?" asked Fara-More.

Sookie internally flinched. "It's been discussed," answered Sookie, while still keeping her answers vague.

Again the Duke accepted her answer.

Sookie sensed Fara-More wanted to discuss marriage further. She needed to get out of here. Deciding that Eric had stewed enough, she concluded it was time to return before Fara-More could question her more on marriage.

The pair made their way back to the throne room. Just before she entered the grand room, she linked arms with Fara-More yet again for Eric's benefit. When she walked through the door, the first thing she saw was Eric looking at her. His blue eyes blazed. Sookie couldn't read the expression on the vampire's face. She didn't know what to expect of Eric when they were alone. No doubt he would have something to say on her spending time alone with Fara-More. There was only one thing she was certain of. Her actions definitely had an effect on Eric.


	80. Boiling Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content.

Not From Here

 **Boiling Over**

With a click, the door of the royal quarters shut closed

"What was all that about?" demanded an angry Eric.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Sookie's flippant reply.

"Don't play games with me," Eric virtually snarled.

Sookie spun round to face the angry vampire with hands on her hips, "I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About."

Eric moved so he was towering over the small blonde woman. "You and the Duke," elaborated Eric.

Sookie shrugged, "What about me and Duke Fara-More?"

Eric's eyes blazed as his nostrils flared, "Your behaviour toward him was unacceptable."

"For your information, I was maintaining appearances," spat Sookie.

Eric flinched in surprise.

"Maintaining appearances?" said Eric, sounding confused. His demeanour soon changed, "Maintaining appearances!" Repeated the vampire in an angry tone.

Sookie was silent. She stared defiantly into the vampire's eyes, crossing her arms under her chest and parting her feet so she could hold her ground.

"You were openly flirting with him! He had his hands all over you!" snarled Eric.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "We linked arms; he didn't have his hands all over me," corrected the woman.

"He touched you," said Eric with an element of disgust knowing that filth had touched his Sookie.

"So?" spat Sookie, "What concern is it of yours? Unless you intend to throw me in the bath again."

Eric recoiled at the memory of what he had done.

"He still touched you," said Eric.

"And why exactly do you care?" challenged the woman.

"No man is allowed to touch you," spat Eric.

Sookie laughed. "Oh, this is just fucking grand. You have no right to make such demands of me. You want nothing to do with me, remember?"

"Don't turn this around," ordered Eric.

"Why the hell not when you're being such a hypocrite here? You're the one who wanted distance and now that someone else is showing an interest, you're throwing a hissy fit," pointed out Sookie.

"I thought you understood that Duke Fara-More is our enemy. He's dangerous!" argued Eric.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I'm not in a position where I can just tell him to fuck off," reminded Sookie.

"That doesn't mean you should encourage him," growled the vampire.

Sookie shrugged with indifference.

Eric tilted his head. Now it was his turn to laugh. "Is this your game? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Why on earth would I want to make you jealous?" sneered Sookie.

Eric smirked "Is this how you intend to win back my favour?"

"I can assure you Eric Northman that I do not want your attention. I'm done with you," replied Sookie.

Eric laughed again, "And yet your little game to get my attention says otherwise. For someone who doesn't want my attention, you've certainly gone out of your way to tease."

"Well, for someone who apparently doesn't want me, you're certainly getting all riled up," retaliated Sookie.

Eric towered over her again with his fangs exposed. "You're playing a dangerous game my little Sookie," warned the vampire.

"You can goddamn well put those away," spat Sookie. "I can't imagine why I would want such an arrogant, hypocritical, demeaning, bullying jerk like you! I'm certainly not gonna spend all my time moping over you! You may not want me, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the attention of others who do."

Sookie turned to walk away with one hand on her hip. Her hips swayed seductively with her angry walk.

Eric was beyond enraged. She had allowed that filth to touch her perfect skin just to irritate him. How dare she. She was his! Only his to touch! No other man had the right to even look upon her. No other man had the right to even been in the same room as her let alone touch her! She was his and his alone and she had just thrown it back in his face claiming that he didn't want her. He didn't want her! He'd show her how much he didn't want her!

He felt something within him snap. Reason and rational thought left him. He was now acting only on his overwhelming emotions. He couldn't stop what he did next.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, which was covered in silver bangles. The silver burned and smouldered his flesh, but he easily ignored the pain.

Sookie squeaked in surprise. She made to ask what Eric was doing, but the sentence never left her lips as he clamped his mouth down on hers. Mumbled protests emitted from Sookie as she struggled against him. She managed to push him from her, but the vampire still had hold of her wrist. He pulled her to him again wrapping the arm of the hand that held her wrist round her hips and pulling her close to his cold body. The silver of her belt seared against his lower abdomen. His other hand went to the back of her head as he kissed her again. The woman still struggled in the vampire's hold eventually freeing herself again.

"No!" gasped Sookie.

The vampire growled and pulled her towards him again to consume her mouth in a fierce and heated kiss, forcing her lips open and invading her warm moist mouth with his demanding tongue. Sookie was pressed tightly against Eric's body. The silver necklace and belt seared his cold flesh, embedding themselves in his skin. Sookie was pressed tightly against Eric, her arms flat against his chest restricting her movement.

Eric's sudden advance had taken the blonde woman by surprise. This wasn't good. She was fairly certain the vampire wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her little game had certainly pushed the vampire. However, she didn't seem to mind. She started to relax against Eric and slowly stopped struggling against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. Her warm tongue mated with his cold one as it caressed and suckled against the skilled muscle. Every so often, she would cut her tongue on his fangs causing the vampire to growl and deepen the kiss as he clung to her body possessively.

The sound of hissing penetrated their ears and the smell of burning flesh infiltrated their noses. Unable to tolerate the silver any longer, the vampire growled in frustration as he pushed Sookie away at arms length. Sookie panted heavily. The silver peeled and pulled from his skin leaving sticky, sore and seeping burn marks. The vampire then forced the silver bangles from Sookie's wrist causing her to cry out in alarm and surprise as the bangles clattered to the floor. Eric then ripped the silver necklace and belt from her body throwing them violently to the floor. With the silver now gone, he roughly pulled her back towards his body causing her to slam into him. Again he claimed her mouth with his own. With her arms round his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, returning the passion of his fevered kiss. In a swift movement, he picked her up.

Sookie eagerly wrapped her legs round the vampire as he carried her. With her eyes closed, she had no idea where he was taking her. Groaning wantonly, she clawed at his flesh. She suddenly felt something solid beneath her back. Eric had thrown her onto the dining table causing the air to escape from her lungs. He viciously tore the white skirt from her lower body, shredding the delicate material. Her underwear was given the same treatment as he forced her legs open. She was now completely exposed to him. Sookie barely had time to catch her breath before Eric quickly unfastened his black trousers and lowered them, revealing himself to be fully erect. Before she could respond, he was on her, kissing her. He suddenly and sharply penetrated her. She cried out with the shock and pain of the intrusion. It was safe to assume he had torn her with his rough treatment. She noticed Eric's blue eyes were glazed with fever and lust seemingly unaware of his actions. Wrapping an arm up and round her back, he gripped her shoulder to hold her in place as he thrust into her.

Their copulation was violent and aggressive, built out of pent up desire, frustration and anger. Foreplay wasn't wanted. Sookie, however, didn't push Eric away after his violent intrusion. Instead, she wrapped her legs tightly around him along with her arms. Clawing his back, she rocked her hips meeting every single hard thrust Eric delivered. She gritted her teeth through the pain and groaned her encouragement every so often whenever he hit the right spot within her. The deed was messy, sloppy, frenzied and desperate.

Eric was unable to muster his usual skill and expertise, as he had lost control. He took her like the animal he was. He grunted and growled, feeling her tight walls clamp around him. He had forgotten how good she felt and as he was reminded, he felt his control slipping further. He had to have her.

"You are mine!" he growled.

Sookie didn't respond. She just clamped onto him tighter, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No man may touch you except for me," snarled the vampire with exposed fangs.

Sookie panted heavily as she started to sweat, causing her the slip and slide on the wooden table. Her cries were a mix of pleasure and pain.

"You're mine! No other man can do this to you! No one can do what I do to you! You are mine! Your soul! Your body! Your mind! Everything that you are!" growled Eric, unaware of the words that spilled from his mouth.

Had he known, he would have been thankful that Sookie was too far gone in her fast approaching orgasm to fully comprehend what the vampire was saying.

"Even your pleasure is mine," snarled the blond vampire.

Eric thrust into her hard, taking her deeply. The blonde woman beneath him writhed and cried out in pleasure, though he could also sense her discomfort. His rough treatment of her had torn her internally. He could smell her blood, which drove his lust to a whole new level. He yanked down her top exposing her breasts. Instantly, he latched onto a nipple, sinking his itching fangs into the soft flesh and drinking her sweet blood. She arched her back and cried out in bliss feeling him feed from her. Desperately, she rocked her hips against his thrusts trying to find release. His own release was quickly building. Blood trickled from his mouth and down the mound of her breast. With a feral snarl, he transferred from one breast to another, her blood staining his lips and smearing on her flesh.

Sookie's eyes flew open as she felt Eric bite her a second time on her other breast. Even as sore as she was, she couldn't deny the rapture that washed over her. Her body shuddered violently in his hold as she felt her internal walls clamp round him in rapid spasms. She gripped the backs of his shoulders desperately, causing her nails to make small half moon cuts in his flesh. Her heavy gasps and calling out the Viking's name over and over left her throat feeling raw.

The vampire's orgasm was now fast approaching and he was desperate to release his seed into her, marking her as his own. No one else could know the delights her body could bring. No one else could know the delicious taste of her blood. No one else could enjoy her smell or warmth. No one else had the right to her company. No one else could revel in her… affection. She was for him, and him alone. He could feel all his pent up emotion, every repressed desire he had for her, every ounce of frustration from being denied her, every shard of pain his actions caused and his longing need that clawed at his sanity. It was all boiling over and he couldn't contain it any longer. He needed release. He needed his Sookie. Every muscle in his body coiled and tensed. The tingling itch of pleasure intensified. His release was coming and he would soon mark her with his seed. The blood rushed to his head causing a whooshing and throbbing sound, though Sookie's repeated cries of his name penetrated his senses. He felt a tremor in the pit of his stomach, which only intensified as it traveled around his body.

Suddenly he released her bleeding breast and threw his head back with fangs exposed. "SOOKIE!" he roared.

He shot stream after stream of semen into her womanhood as he continued to thrust into her for a good few minutes, their bodily juices turning pink as they mingled.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her with his head resting on her shoulder. His body shook as he panted heavily. Sookie's own pant was erratic and her body twitched with aftershocks. With shaking hands, she stroked his back and hair, making the vampire whimper into her sweat dampened flesh. Eventually, on arms that still trembled in the aftermath of his powerful orgasm, he pushed himself up and licked the wounds on her breasts closed.

When some sense of reason returned to him, Eric looked upon Sookie who lay trembling beneath him. He stroked her hair away from her face. Their emotions were a strange mix of satisfaction, fondness, confusion and shock. There was no doubt that what had happened had been traumatic and intense. There was an element of primal violence to what had just happened yet he sensed Sookie wasn't quite aware of just how much Eric had lost control. He was, however, and panic started to set in. What had he done?


	81. Lets Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

Not From Here

 **Let's Talk**

Eric sat in the large sunken bath that accompanied the en-suit bathroom of the royal quarters. The warm water wrapped round his cold submerged body. As he lay soaking, he tried to get his head round what happened between him and his Sookie. In the aftermath of their intense encounter, shock and fear began to set in. He had lost control yet again.

Sookie made her way over to the sullen vampire. She had fastened her blonde curls atop her head with a clip, though a few locks of her hair still strayed down around her face. She straddled the vampire, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a contented sigh. There were two pink puncture marks by each of her nipples. Eric had licked the wounds closed and because of his rough treatment, he had given her his blood to heal her, an act which almost resulted in yet another round thanks to the highly erotic nature of such activity. Thankfully, Sookie came up with the idea of sharing a bath. Eric was glad for the idea. He needed to try and relax and calm down. He needed to think, though at this very moment it was no easy task with a naked, warm, wet Sookie straddling him, stoking his unquenchable desire for the woman. He also had to contend with his own billowing and conflicting emotions. It didn't make for an ideal situation in which to think clearly.

Pulling her hips closer to him, Eric looked up into Sookie's eyes. He couldn't hide the guilt he felt for being so brutal with her. Had he raped her? He wasn't sure. She seemed to have given herself willingly. She certainly seemed to have wanted it as much as he did, but he had been so savage . . . to the point of being completely wild and feral. He was that desperate to have her and mark what was his. As he reflected on what happened, he realised he didn't want things to be like that with her; he didn't want to be so dominating and aggressive. He wanted to be tender with her. He wanted to… care for her. Of course, a little wild and rough sex could be fun, but what just happened scared him.

Sookie creased her brow, "For someone who just got laid, you're looking mighty miserable."

"Sookie…" Eric couldn't finish his sentence.

"What is it?" asked the concerned woman.

Feeling sick, Eric had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "I'm sorry," he said with great difficultly, but true sentiment.

Sookie's eyebrows shot up, "Wow! Eric Northman apologizing? And just what exactly are you apologising for vampire?"

Eric looked sheepish as he adverted his eyes, "Earlier… I… I took things too far."

Sookie smiled, "I admit things were a little intense and rough, but I'm not complaining. I kinda liked it if I'm honest."

Eric felt mortified. Sookie was completely overlooking what he had done, even accepting it as okay. He hadn't really thought much about what effect the bond could have on her; he had only been concerned with his own well being with regards to the bond. Could he have damaged his Sookie in some way? He had wanted so much to make her his own, to steal her away from Bill. Had he enslaved her to the point where she was not only willing to be treated like that, but enjoy it as well? He wasn't sure and he most certainly was not comfortable with the idea.

Eric drew her in close, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck as he held her. What had he done to his precious Sookie?

Sookie allowed the vampire to hold her before pulling away from him so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," said Eric.

"Eric, you don't need to be sorry for earlier…"

"I'm sorry for everything," said Eric, interrupting the woman.

Sookie blinked as the vampire's words sunk in. "Are you admitting you were wrong with how you've been treating me these past few days?"

The blond vampire adverted his eyes.

"Wow. The mighty Eric Northman admits he was wrong," teased Sookie.

Eric was still unable to meet the woman's eyes.

Taking his face in her hands, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she caught the surprised look on Eric's face.

"It must have taken a lot for you to do that," said Sookie, explaining her actions.

Eric started to talk, "Sookie I…"

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing the vampire.

"Let me talk," said the woman.

Eric gave a nod as he silently waited for her to continue.

Removing her index finger from the vampire's lips, she settled into a comfortable position.

"You really hurt me pushing me away like that. The things you said…"

"Sookie I…" Eric made to interrupt the woman.

Shaking her head, she placed a hand over his mouth. "Let me finish."

Again, Eric nodded.

Sookie pulled her hand away, "One minute everything is fine between us the next it's not. And I don't even understand why. You freak out over that slime ball duke and the next thing I know, you want nothing to do with me. I thought I'd done something wrong…"

"You never did anything wrong," said Eric, interrupting the woman yet again.

Sookie gave Eric a flat stare until he shut his mouth.

"I know I didn't do anything wrong," continued Sookie. "But that's how you made me feel - along with a load of other things. I felt worthless, alone, vulnerable, scared, ugly, cheap, used … I could go on if you like."

Eric shook his head. He didn't want to hear the words as his guilt started to overcome him.

"The past few days have been awful and I don't want things like that. I don't think you want them that way either. Can you honestly say that was how you wanted things?" asked Sookie.

Eric looked upon Sookie as he held her tighter, "No," he whispered.

Sookie leaned in and kissed him. The vampire returned her kiss, coaxing her mouth open. Before things became too heated, Sookie pulled away. She still had things she wanted to say. They still had things they need to discuss and now wasn't the time for distractions.

"Your whole stupid idea of distance was a terrible one. We're stuck in this world together. We've only got each other. We need to work together if we want to stay alive and get home. We're going to face other obstacles; you know this. You know they're going to throw more shit our way. Why on earth would you behave the way you have been these past few days?" asked Sookie.

Eric looked upon the woman who he held in his arms. They were talking once again, opening up to one another, bonding, building bridges so to speak. She wanted him to confide in her, to tell her what had been wrong. She wanted to know what made him act the way he did. Admittedly, part of him wanted to reveal the truth, to lift the burden off himself and explain what he had been going through. In doing so, however, he would have to reveal that he had tricked her into a blood bond so he could steal her away for his own purposes. He would have to explain how the bond worked, how it could affect people. He would also have to explain how the bond had been affecting him and possibly even her as well. She wouldn't be happy with learning the truth. It would most certainly drive a wedge between them again and in a sense they would be separated again. He couldn't live with that, not now. He couldn't bear to be parted from his Sookie in such a way again.

"I…" Eric started speak, though he struggled with the words. "I find myself… growing fond of you."

"You're fond of me?" said Sookie.

Eric nodded, "I have these feelings and I don't understand them. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," admitted the vampire.

Sookie smiled slightly at the vampire's words. She couldn't believe what the vampire was saying. Eric Northman was telling her he had feelings for her! How many women wished and prayed that he would have such sentiments for them? Okay, he wasn't confessing undying love, but that he would confess to any sort of emotion was huge.

"Are these feelings that scary?" asked Sookie.

"Terrifying - to the point that I don't understand my own actions," said Eric.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" questioned the woman.

"I'm not used to having these feelings. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about them," answered the vampire.

"Eric, there's no rule book on how you should feel or what you should feel. You just… feel. I guess if there's one unwritten rule, it is that you try not being a jerk and if things are getting to be too much, talk to me. Don't push me away," explained Sookie.

Eric pulled her in close so he could nuzzle her hair. His guilt still gnawed at him. He hadn't told her the whole truth. He told her what he could, but he was still holding back. Eventually, she would learn of the bond and its complexities. He dreaded the day when it would come.

They enjoyed the moment silently when Sookie sighed.

"I'm sorry as well," said Sookie.

"You are?" spoke Eric.

"For earlier. I guess I was teasing you," admitted Sookie.

Eric pulled out of their embrace. Holding her by the shoulders, he looked her directly in the eye. "Never do that again," he warned.

Sookie giggled, "Okay, I promise to behave myself. As much fun as earlier was, I don't think I'd be able to put up with that all the time. You gotta admit though, it got your attention."

Eric gave the blonde woman a serious look, "Sookie, I mean it. You must never do that."

"Okay Eric, I won't do it again, though it's not like you left me with much choice," said Sookie.

"Sookie this isn't something to be taken lightly. I'm different from you. I'm not human and I react differently. I could have really hurt you," said Eric.

"You didn't though," pointed out Sookie.

"I could have! I'm a vampire Sookie. I see things differently from you. I can be very dangerous when I want to be," explained Eric.

"Oh believe me, I know that, but I don't believe you'd ever hurt me like that," reasoned the telepath.

Eric adverted his eyes. He wished he could share Sookie's confidence; however, he was unable to trust the vicious beast within him. Eric pulled the woman close to him.

Sookie giggled again, "You know you really are a silly vampire at times."


	82. Learning to Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

Not From Here

 **Learning to Dance**

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion were a perfect picture of grim dissatisfaction as they glared at their Queen. The burly Captain folded his arms across his chest glowering at Sookie while the lilac-eyed Lieutenant was clearly unimpressed. Seated behind her desk in the royal study, Sookie felt like squirming as she looked at the two soldiers sheepishly. The Urah-tan's stares were unrelenting, unnerving the blonde Queen.

"What?" snapped Sookie, unable to bear the silent treatment any longer.

"We heard about your recent encounter with the Duke," spoke Ber-Heim.

"And?" replied Sookie.

"You took a walk with him in the royal gardens … alone!" said Del-Lion with an arched eyebrow.

"Your point being?" said Sookie.

"Don't you think you were being a little encouraging?" emphasised Ber-Heim.

Sookie blushed. She had been encouraging Duke Fara-More, though only to get a reaction from Eric, which she got in spades. She had gotten what she wanted in the end, which was Eric's attention. They now seemed to be on good terms again. However, at this very moment, she seemed to be suffering the consequences of her actions as the two guards were highly displeased.

Sookie found herself looking back and forth between the two guards. "Well you're the ones who said I wasn't in a position to refuse him," said Sookie in her defence.

Ber-Heim dropped his arms to his side and rolled his eyes to the heavens, "That doesn't mean you encourage him."

"Your Majesty, Duke Fara-More is dangerous. He is a tool that the ministers intend to use against you," pointed out Del-Lion.

"Why does it feel like you're telling me off?" sulked Sookie.

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion gave each other a quizzical stare.

Del-Lion then sighed, "What's done is done, though I advise you be more careful with your actions in future."

Sookie nodded glumly.

"What did you and Fara-More speak of while alone?" asked Ber-Heim.

"Nothing much really. Fara-More kept pushing the idea of marriage, but I kept my views on it vague," answered the blonde telepath with a shrug.

"Anything else?" questioned the Captain further.

"Not really, though it did seem like he was trying to get information out of me. I didn't tell him anything though," answered Sookie.

A worried look crossed the blue men's faces.

"Your Majesty, you must tell us exactly what was said," spoke Del-Lion.

"I already told you, nothing was said. I didn't give anything away. I'm not stupid," replied Sookie.

Del-Lion shook his bald head, "No one is saying you are; however, you're inexperienced and could have unknowingly given something away. The ministers are playing on your inexperience. We need to know exactly what was said between you and the Duke."

Sookie sighed before retelling the conversation between her and the Duke. The two Urah-tan listened intently. Eric, who loitered silently in the corner of the room, seemed to have also taken an interest in what Sookie had to say. When she finished, the two guards were satisfied that nothing of importance had been revealed to their enemies, though Sookie was left feeling a little insulted. She may not be a political expert, but she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"How goes the changes I wanted made regarding the workhouses?" asked Sookie.

"They're coming along. Unfortunately, they will take longer to implement than your other changes. Your plan to have human offspring placed in orphanages instead of the workhouses means a complete change to the system. It will take time to remove the children from the workhouses and find suitable orphanages for our needs," explained Del-Lion.

"We're expecting a lot of backlash for this. The Urah-tan will not be happy that their taxes will be spent on orphanages for human children when they see such little return from it," warned Ber-Heim.

"Apart from the fact that they will grow into fit and healthy adults who will do the menial jobs the Urah-tan refuse to do," pointed out Sookie.

Ber-Heim shrugged, "Naturally. Nevertheless, many won't see it that way. All they'll see is their tax money being spent on humans instead of their own kind."

"Well tough! There's no room for compromise in this situation. You wouldn't see an Urah-tan child in those workhouses, so why should human children have to suffer them? Children are children. They need to be nurtured, not worked to the bone," reasoned Sookie.

Both guards agreed, but before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie.

A minister entered the room and bowed before the Queen.

"Yes?" said Sookie.

The minister slowly rose, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"What is it you want?" asked Sookie.

The minister cleared his throat and straightened his robe, "Your Majesty, as you know the Spring Ball is fast approaching. Virtually everyone of rank is going to be there. As Queen, you need to be prepared for what is expected of you, and it has come to our attention that… well, you may need to learn how to dance."

Sookie gave the minister a disbelieving stare, "You came to tell me that I need to learn to dance?"

"Well, if one is to impress Duke Fara-more … " spoke the minister looking at Sookie hopefully.

Sookie groaned inwardly at the thought of having to dance with that sleaze of a man.

"Can't this wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now," said Sookie.

The minister looked a little defeated, "Perhaps, though there isn't much time until the Spring Ball is upon us, and you will be expected to dance."

Sookie looked at Del-Lion and Ber-Heim.

Regretfully, Del-Lion spoke, "There is nothing more for us to discuss at the moment your Majesty. When there is something new, we shall report."

Sookie nodded.

The two guards saluted and left the room.

"Well," said Sookie with a false smile, "Let's go and start my dance lesson."

Sookie rose from her seat and made to leave the room, "Eric," she called.

The minister looked from the tall blond vampire to his Queen, a picture of genuine surprise on his face.

"Y-your M-Majesty, you can't seriously wish to bring y-your p-pet," stammered the minister.

Sookie regarded the Urah-tan man, "If I didn't want or need Eric with me, I wouldn't have told him to come," said Sookie before walking out of the room.

Eric dutifully followed the Queen, though not without pausing to stare down the minister who had objected to his joining Sookie. If he could have smirked, he would have.

With the small altercation resolved, the minister led Sookie and her vampire to the ballroom. Walking through massive double doors, Sookie entered a huge room with a vast dome-like ceiling decorated with gilded carvings. There were tall arched windows with leaded panes. The walls and floors were made of white marble decorated with fine silk and velvet furnishings. Long exquisite tables lined the walls. Sookie recognised a raised dais at the far end of the room housing a throne, reminding her much of the one in the throne room. In the far corner of the room was a stage area prepared to house a band for whatever the occasion may need. Sookie noticed a few musicians there already, presumably for her dance lesson. As Sookie walked to the centre of the room, the click of her shoes echoed in the room as the sound vibrated back to her. Sookie felt very small in such an immense space.

Reaching the centre of the room, Sookie stopped with the minister standing before her.

"Your Majesty, I shall be teaching you the basic dances that all noblemen and women know…" the minister paused as he looked over the Queen's shoulder.

Sookie looked behind her to find Eric hovering protectively over her shoulder. His blue eyes were cold and steely as he folded his arms over his bare chest.

"Eric, why don't you go take a seat," suggested Sookie.

Eric glanced at her for a second before reluctantly making his way over to the throne area. Sookie caught her breath. Was Eric going to sit on the throne? She knew he didn't like being treated as a pet and it would be just like him to challenge his situation in such a way. Thankfully, Eric sat on the steps of the dais with his arms resting languidly on his knees. Sookie gave the vampire a quick smile before returning her attention to the minister.

The minister indicated for the musicians to start playing. They played a simple tune with the classic rhythm associated with a waltz. The minister took the traditional stance, grasping the Queen's hand and placing his other at the small of her back. Sookie returned in kind by gingerly placing her free hand on his shoulder and smiling nervously.

"Relax your Majesty. You're in capable hands; I've been told I'm quite the dancer. We won't be doing anything too complex, just a few basic dances," said the minister with a smile.

They started to move as the minister explained the steps. Sookie did her best to concentrate and replicate the required steps. As they moved about the room, every so often she would catch a glimpse of Eric. His posture was tense as he watched her intently. She could sense that Eric didn't like the Urah-tan man touching her and she hoped to high heaven there wasn't going to be another incident like when he threw her in the bath.

Eric did his best to remain calm. He didn't like the minister, even less now that he was touching his beloved Sookie. The blue man's hand was far too low for his liking. He knew there was nothing to it, but no one other then he had the right to touch Sookie. Unfortunately, they weren't in a situation to practice such customs. He would just have to make sure the filthy taint of the Urah-tan was removed from his Sookie later, though he did intend to be more diplomatic about it than he was last time.

"Look up," said the Urah-tan when he noticed Sookie looking at her feet yet again.

"Sorry. I'm just not use to the steps yet," replied Sookie.

"It will come with practice your Majesty," assured the minister.

Sookie smiled.

 _Why did I have to get stuck teaching her to dance? She's either stepping on my feet or looking at the floor…_

Sookie had to hide her reaction as she heard the minister's thoughts. It was at this point she suddenly realized she was within the minister's mind just like she was after breaking down the barriers of the guards' minds except this time there was no barrier to break down. She had never entered this deeply into someone's mind without at least some effort. She knew that not everyone's mind was shielded, but even those that weren't guarded, all she ever did was pick up was their thoughts; their minds weren't necessarily this open for her to enter in so freely.

As the Urah-tan minister continued to teach her the steps, she became very aware that she was still in her own mind, as well as the Urah-tan's. She had never done this before. She had never consciously been in her own mind while, at the same time, able to access another's as she did now. She was still in the ballroom learning to dance while being in someone else's mind at the very same time. It was slightly unnerving. She was in full control of her own body, able to move and function and probably even hold a conversation whilst also being able to tinker in someone's head instead of being a mindless zombie like she normally was when this deep into someone's mind. Why was it different this time? Could it be the physical contact she had with the Urah-tan? Physical contact always made things easier.

Within the Urah-tan's mind, she could see him dancing with another male Urah-tan in the very ballroom they danced in now. No doubt it was the Urah-tan's dance instructor who taught him to dance. Suddenly the steps that were to come next were made known to her. The techniques that took years to learn were within her own mind. The Urah-tan's knowledge of dance was becoming her own knowledge, imprinting on her own mind as though she had been dancing this dance for years.

She no longer watched her feet, as she knew what was to come next. Confidently she strode with the Urah-tan, dancing as though they had been dance partners for years. After all, she now knew the dance from memory alone. She had somehow taken the Urah-tan's knowledge and copied it into her own mind.

The minister's spirits started to lift.

"I think you're starting to pick things up your Majesty," said the Urah-tan enthusiastically.

"I'm a fast learner," replied Sookie, feeling smug on the inside.

"Perhaps we should try something a little more complex?" suggested the Urah-tan.

"Let's," agreed Sookie.

The tune the musicians played changed to something with a quicker tempo. The Urah-tan took a different stance and Sookie mirrored it. Before they started to move, the Urah-tan explained what to do. The blonde telepath made the pretense of listening to what the man said, though she just plucked the information she needed from his mind and copied it to her own.

Sookie and the Urah-tan stood with a single palm pressed flat against each other's. When they started to dance, they moved in a clockwise circle. Completing one circle, they changed to a counterclockwise circle. With another circle complete, they alternated between half circles, counterclockwise and clockwise, before changing hands and repeating the steps.

The Urah-tan stared with amazement at how quickly the Queen picked up the dance. Even Eric was slightly surprised at how quickly she got the dance.

As Eric watched Sookie dance, he felt a knot of longing in his stomach. It should be him dancing with Sookie. It should be him taking those steps with her. It should be him holding her in a dancer's embrace. He wanted to dance with her. As he longed for her, he felt so distant from her, forced to be a subservient animal while watching his master dance when all he wanted was to be the one that danced with her. If this were any other situation, he would have cut in and took over, but he couldn't. It wasn't allowed. No one could know the extent of their relationship. He didn't like that their relationship was like a dirty little secret.

As he continued to watch, he felt his resentment and jealousy for the Urah-tan rise. Every so often, he would catch Sookie's eyes. They were fearful and pleading. She was afraid. She was afraid of… him. Afraid of how he was going to react. The last time someone else had touched her, he had almost raped her and before that he had thrown her in the bath. He had lost control on both occasions and overreacted. But they had resolved things… hadn't they? Yet here she was, nervous of how he would react. For this, he knew he only had himself to blame.

His thoughts were soon redirected when he noticed the look of confusion and surprise on the minister's face. Sookie was picking up the dance very quickly considering how she struggled with a simple waltz earlier. All of a sudden, she picked up the dance as quickly as a flash of lightening. The vampire wondered if there was more going on here. How was she doing it? Could she have been using her powers?

"Your Majesty, have you done this before?" asked the Urah-tan in wonderment.

Sookie smiled, "Never."


	83. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content.

Not From Here

 **Distracted**

"Sookie," said Eric, as they entered the royal quarters.

"Hmm," was Sookie's acknowledgment.

"We need to …" Eric paused.

He watched her unfasten her hair and shake her blonde curls loose.

"We need to what?" asked Sookie, as she looked over her shoulder.

Eric just stared for a moment. He swallowed, as his mouth became uncomfortably dry. He was at a loss for words just by her simple actions. He eventually shook himself out of his dumbstruck state with a shake of his head.

"We need to talk about …" Eric paused yet again.

Sookie had turned to face him and was unfastening her jewelled belt, her fingertips brushing her hips as she did so. Eric blinked repeatedly before tearing his eyes away from her. Sookie dropped her belt to the floor and walked up to the vampire with a bit more sway to her hips than normal. She slid her hands up his bare chest and round his broad shoulders. He automatically took hold of her hips and pulled her body against his, reveling in her warmth against his cold flesh.

"Talk about what?" asked Sookie.

"I wanted to ask about earlier, when you were …"

Eric was silenced when Sookie kissed him, holding her lips against his. When she pulled back she was met by Eric's startled expression.

He gave her a quizzical look, "Sookie …"

The blonde woman cut him off again with another kiss.

Eric pulled out of the kiss, "Sookie as much as I enjoy kissing you, we really need to …"

The blonde telepath pulled him into another kiss, this time deepening the kiss so her tongue stroked his. Eric's resolved crumbled and he succumbed to the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, gripping the back of her head with one of his large hands and entangling his fingers in her long hair. Talking could wait. He could feel his excitement grow. He had been longing for her since he had been forced to silently watch her dance with another man, and now he craved her desperately. He could not resist her advances, not that he would ever want to. She giggled playfully and nipped at his bottom lip. The next thing the vampire knew, she had wriggled out of his arms and was running away from him. He stood there speechless and watched her run into the library and close the door.

Eric stood there for a moment wondering what was going on. He shook his head to clear it before making his way to the room his Sookie had run into. His broad shoulders rolled with the movement of his long strides. He opened the library door, entered the room, and then closed the door behind him with a quiet click. He found Sookie standing in front of a bookcase chewing her bottom lip.

"What just happened back …"

Before the vampire could finish his sentence, Sookie ran towards him. She leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs round his waist. She kissed him passionately and clawed at flesh, desperate to bring him closer to her. Eric staggered backwards, causing his back to hit the door. He returned her kiss with just as much passion, his hands everywhere kneading and caressing with the same want and need. Holding her up, he spun around so Sookie was now pressed against the door. They kissed and rubbed against each other for what seemed like mere minutes when Sookie lowered her legs. She pushed Eric away from her, causing the vampire to stumble backwards. Eric gave her a wide-eyed look of surprise. What was she doing? Sookie grinned at him and then opened the door and made to run out of the room. Eric growled. He wasn't about to let her run away again. He moved quickly, but he wasn't fast enough and the door slammed in his face. He flinched back before the wood hit him. He was about to storm after Sookie when he heard her laughing. Ah, his Sookie was in a playful mood and wanted to be chased. Eric grinned. If Sookie wanted to play, then so be it.

He opened the door and sauntered into to living area. Sookie was removing her shoes. Now barefoot, she spotted Eric. She ran to the dining table and with her hands splayed on the wood, she leaned over the piece of furniture seductively with a heavy pant. Eric walked up to the opposite end of the table and mirrored Sookie's stance. Flashing his fangs, he grinned at her with a small crinkle of his nose. Sookie giggled playfully. Slowly, they circled the table. Eric could hear Sookie's heart racing with excitement. Using his vampire speed, he climbed over the table and dashed towards her. Sookie made to flee, but the vampire grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the table with him, locking her in an embrace. Sookie's squeal turned into laughter as Eric nipped playfully at her neck and collarbone. They kissed for a moment before Eric released her. Sookie sat back on her knees and panted for a second or two when she realised Eric had released her. She hopped off the table and scurried off.

Eric watched her run, giving her a few seconds head start. He then jumped off the table and chased after her. He did not use his vampire speed, as the chase would be over all too quickly. He chased Sookie about the room, leaping over the pieces of furniture that got in his way. Every so often, he would cut her off and catch her. He'd steal a few tempting kisses before releasing her to be chased yet again, but the need for Sookie Stackhouse gnawed at him and he was desperate for satisfaction. When he caught her, he struggled with letting her go so as to chase her again. His stolen kisses were becoming more needy and urgent. Unable to hold back any longer, he caught her yet again and held her firmly. Giggling, Sookie struggled in his hold, not wanting to give up her game of cat and mouse. Eric threw the woman over his shoulder and marched to the bed of furs that he called his own. Pinning the fidgeting woman beneath him, he made to kiss her, but Sookie refused to return his kisses. She nipped at his bottom lip playfully then turned her head away pulling out of the kiss. Eric was starting to get very frustrated; he didn't want to be teased anymore. Sookie wriggled and squirmed free from the vampire's hold. Laughing, she ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. With a clenched fist Eric hit the bed of furs in frustration, mentally cursing himself for letting Sookie escape him yet again.

He climbed to his feet and marched towards the bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He found Sookie hiding behind one of the pilasters of the four poster bed, a coy expression on her face. With a glare and an angry growl, Eric approached her. Sookie tried to make her escape by attempting to scamper across the bed, but Eric was having none of it. Using his great speed, he rushed the woman and grabbed her. Throwing her down on the bed with a heavy thud, he trapped her beneath him and snarled. Sookie's squeal and playfulness soon turned to terror as she realised she might have worked the vampire up a little too much. She froze. Eric flinched internally when he noticed her reaction. He hadn't wanted to scare her. All he wanted, well … all he wanted was her and he was growing tired of her game. He needed to feel her. He needed her to return his physical affection, not run away from him. Though chasing her had been fun, there was only so much he could take and his physical need for her was becoming intolerable. To soothe her fear, he retracted his fangs and gently stroked some hair off her face. With a smile, Sookie relaxed against his caress. He leaned in and kissed her, thankfully, without her pulling away this time.

Satisfied that she wasn't about to run again, he sat up and leaned back on his knees. He started to undress her. He slowly removed the silk and jewels from her body as though he was unwrapping a gift. In a way, she was a gift. _His_ gift. His eyes drank her in as he revealed her naked body. With her completely unclothed, he noticed how her skin got goose pimples. He lightly stroked his fingertips along her flesh, feeling the tiny bumps as they disappeared as her body adjusted to the temperature. She was his. This beautiful woman was his and he would never, ever, let her go. He took in every detail of her. He noticed how her blonde curls effortlessly fell into place; how her pupils dilated with excitement; how her swollen lips parted; and the way her nipples hardened with arousal. Watching her buxom chest rise and fall with her subtle pants, he stroked her flat stomach, her hips, her collarbone, and shoulders, brushing his fingertips down her arm. She was perfect.

"Like what you see?" asked Sookie.

Eric flashed his famous grin at her, his fangs popping out with an audible click to show his excitement and arousal.

Sookie giggled and hitched her knees up and playfully squirmed away from the vampire. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, parting her legs so that he may see her most intimate area. The tight blonde curls of her sex glistened with her arousal, a sight that always excited him. He inched his fingers up her inner thighs only to torturously drag them away. Sookie squirmed and whimpered in frustration. The vampire chuckled; now it was his turn to tease. He kept his touches feather light, tickling her flesh with erotic tingles, always missing the areas she wanted his touch the most. Sookie would stretch and arch her body so he would touch her where she needed it, only to have Eric ply his hand away and stimulate her elsewhere.

"Eric …" whimpered Sookie.

"Yes?" questioned the vampire, as he pushed himself away from her and sat on his knees yet again.

Sookie pushed herself up so she was propped on her elbows. She grinned mischievously before scrambling to her hands and knees, seductively making her way towards the vampire. She kissed him just below his belly button with an open mouthed kiss. Slowly, she kissed and fingered her way up his chest, lavishing attention on his hardened nipples. He hissed at the delightfully sweet pain when she bit. Now kneeling upright, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. Their mouths locked in a heated kiss. She nicked her tongue on his fangs and Eric deepened the kiss. As he tasted her blood, he growled appreciatively. He loved it when she did that. One of her hands slid from around his neck and down his chest to disappear in his trousers, grasping his firm length.

Eric pulled out of the kiss to stare at her with wide eyed look of surprise, "What are you doing?"

Sookie grinned, chewing her bottom lip, "Petting you."

She slowly started to stroke him, brushing her thumb over the sensitive head with every up stroke. She used the droplets of pre-cum to lubricate her hand, making for a more smooth and fluid movement. Eric's eyes closed and he hissed with pleasure. Continuing to stroke her vampire, she leaned in to nip and suck at his neck. A content hum escaped her lips when she heard her him practically purr.

"Does Eric like that?" teased Sookie.

Eric tensed. He looked down at Sookie with glare; he was not amused Pulling her hand out of Eric's trousers, she giggled.

"I'm not some animal Sookie. And I'm certainly _not_ your pet," pointed out Eric.

Sookie grinned as she lay back down on the bed propped up on her elbows. She stretched an inviting leg and stroked his hip with her foot.

"I'm only playing," said Sookie.

Eric glanced down at what she was doing; admiring the inviting pose she now pulled.

"I just want you to show me what a big bad vampire you are," continued the woman, as her toes tugged at the waistband of his trousers.

Eric grinned, "Well in that case …"

In a blur of movement, Eric moved from the bed to the chest of draws then back to the bed. Sookie had to do a double take when she saw Eric holding some long silk scarves.

"What are those for?" asked Sookie.

"This," answered the vampire.

He picked Sookie up and flipped her over so that she was on her knees. Taking her wrists, he indicated for her to hold on to the bed post, which she did. Eric took the scarf and wrapped it round the wooden post and then tied Sookie's wrists together, securing her in place to the pilaster.

Sookie laughed when she realised what the vampire had in mind, "You're tying me up?"

"Yes. I can't have you running away on me now," said Eric, climbing off the bed.

Eric walked round so that he now stood in front of the restrained telepath. He took off his boots and slowly pulled down his black trousers. Sookie's eyes widened with excitement, her pants becoming heavy as she watched Eric undress mesmerised by what she saw. A fully aroused Eric was always a sight to behold.

Eric leaned down and cupped her face in a big hand, "You're about to get your wish for a big bad vampire."

He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb and then he kissed her, growling as he did so. Sookie then surprised the vampire yet again when she bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. Eric's eyes blazed with lust as his hunger for the woman grew. Sookie then suckled on his bleeding lip, lapping at the droplets of blood before the small wound closed. Eric shuddered with delight as the woman willingly took his blood. A new hunger and need were awakening in him now. He wanted her to have his blood, but it was only the other day when he last gave it to her.

Burying his newly awoken need, he climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind the kneeling woman. He forced her knees apart and stroked her inner thigh, feeling her moist sex, her liquid arousal spilling on to his hand.

"You're dripping wet," growled Eric.

"Only for you," sighed Sookie as she writhed against Eric's hand.

The words seemed to strike a cord with Eric. She was his, and only his. Only he could arouse her to such a state. He doubted his rival Bill could do as such. He doubted the younger vampire could compare to him in any way. It was with these thoughts that the urge for her to have his blood burned yet again. He wanted to bind her to him even more, wanting that exquisite feeling he got whenever she took his blood. He mentally chastised himself. He couldn't give her more of his blood; he only just gave it to her. But … he wanted to … needed to. His need for Sookie Stackhouse was growing more each day. He needed her blood; he needed her affection; he needed her body; and he needed to give her his blood. He refused to give into desire; he would listen to his reason instead. He was an ancient vampire; he would not succumb to some pesky little want.

He grasped her hips firmly and placed the tip of his manhood at her hot and wet entrance. Slowly, he inserted himself, marveling at how her tight warm walls sucked him in and clamped round him. Sookie groaned and arched as he entered her. She pulled and flexed at her restraints, testing them as she tried to push back onto her lover. She flushed excitedly at the thought of being tied up and what Eric would do to her body. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. Sookie found herself staring up at the canopy of the four poster bed. Eric reached round with his free hand to stroke her cheek and bottom lip.

"Hold on," spoke the vampire.

Sookie did as she was told as her bound hands grasped the wooden bedpost. He released her hair and then with both hands took hold of her hips and started to rock inside of her with a deep and slow rhythm. Sookie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Every so often, deep groans would emit from her mouth. The bed creaked under their movements. Sookie felt as good as she always did when he was inside of her.

Her warm and tight walls caused the delicious friction he craved so much, sending rivulets of tingling pleasure through him, but his other hunger and need continued to claw at him, demanding satisfaction. The memory of how it felt burned within him and he longed to feel it again. Yet, he knew it wasn't the best of ideas to give her more of his blood. Giving her more blood would only deepen the bond they now shared and could cause unwanted side effects. He was already emotionally wrecked because of it, and still… he found himself enjoying the bond more and more with each passing day. He found himself wanting to be closer to Sookie than what was already possible and giving her his blood would bind her even closer to him.

Eric pushed such thoughts away. She was already bonded to him; she was already his. She _didn't_ need any more of his blood … at least not right now. He picked up the pace and thrust into her harder and faster, making the blonde woman cry out in rapture as he hit her sweet spot over and over. She tried to buck against him but her restraints afforded her only limited movement. Eric was in control and he was determined to drive her over the edge repeatedly. Eric grunted and growled. Occasionally, he would run his fangs along her spine, making her shiver with delight. Her first orgasm took her by surprise. Shuddering, her body arched as she called out his name. Her walls started to spasm around his hard length thrusting deep within her. As her body trembled with aftershocks, his only thought was how much sweeter it would have been had she been taking his blood at that very moment.

Eric growled. Again, he started to move harder within her, trying to drown out his need to give Sookie his blood with sexual pleasure. Feeling slightly numb, Sookie put up with the relentless pounding. When feeling started to return to her, she made to pull away from the vampire. She was overly sensitive and was finding the actual deed uncomfortable, but Eric would not relent. Keeping a firm hold of her hips, he continued to thrust into her. Eventually, her discomfort subsided and her cries of pleasure again filled the room. She tossed her hair seductively.

"Oh god! Take me! I'm yours," cried Sookie, whilst in the throws of pleasure.

Eric almost fell forward. Why did she have to say that? It only fueled his ever growing need for the woman. It fueled his growing desire to give her his blood. He pounded into her, desperate to block out such wants with the pleasures of her body.

Sookie closed her eyes tight and grit her teeth as she withstood the unstoppable, but highly desirable assault on her body. She could feel her stomach coil with anticipation as her second orgasm started to approach. Eric had complete control of the situation, and she had to admit she rather liked it. Her body was at his mercy and she loved it.

Her eyes suddenly flew open as her second orgasm hit home. She couldn't see the details of the room as her vision blurred. Her womanhood spasmed around Eric repeatedly as he rammed into her. Her body was covered with sweat and her heart raced. She released cries of euphoric bliss as her second orgasm shook her entire body as she clung to the bed post. The bed scrapped against the floor with Eric's frantic movements. As aftershocks ran through her body, she began to wonder how much more she could take. It was starting to hurt now, not that she minded … for the moment. She also feared for the bed, would it hold out?

Eric drove into the woman at an insane pace, desperate to find his own release, but his desire to give Sookie blood was driving him mad. He wanted that feeling more than anything in the world right now. Here he was, fucking Sookie Stackhouse's brains out and he couldn't seem to cum. Why? Because he was desperate for something else. Desperate to share his blood with the woman; desperate to deepen the bond; desperate to have that feeling. The want clawed at his flesh, nagged at his mind. It wasn't just something he wanted, it was something he needed. He didn't understand and it was starting to scare him.

Unable to resist the burning desire and growing frustrated with his lack of release, he bit into his wrist, his sharp fangs ripping the flesh until it bled. With the crimson liquid bubbling forth from the wound, he reached his arm round and shoved his bleeding wrist into Sookie's mouth.

"Drink!" commanded Eric with a growl.

Sookie did so willingly. Her mouth latched onto the wound as she sucked and lapped at the blood. Eric's old blood tasted as rich and as powerful as always. As she drank Eric's blood, her senses came alive. Every nerve ending tingled. If she thought she was highly stimulated before, she was now on overload. Her sexual pleasure intensified to a whole new level and her entire body exploded with pleasure as she fell into the oblivion of multiple orgasms. As she fed on his blood, she moaned against his flesh causing blood to spill from his wrist and smear about her mouth. She had never felt anything so wonderful before and she couldn't help herself as she cried tears of joy.

As soon as Sookie started to drink his blood, Eric's entire body shuddered with delight. He gasped and whimpered uncontrollably as he felt his sexual pleasure climb from the stagnant plateau it had reached. It felt good to have her drink his blood while he fucked her … it felt better then good … it felt fantastic. The bond he and Sookie shared was becoming stronger; he could feel it grow and pulse within him, and the feeling was ecstasy.

He leaned forward and tenderly kissed the back of her neck a few times and nuzzled her hair briefly before rising up to thrust into her furiously. With his free hand, he gripped her hip tightly as he frantically bucked behind her. His rhythm had become haphazard, almost sloppy, but it didn't to matter. They were both so sensitised that any stimulation drove them forward.

Feeling the flutters of her multiple orgasms around his hard length was exquisite. Knowing that she was in such rapture delighted him. He could finally feel his own decent into bliss fast approaching. The delightful itching for release grew to be almost unbearable. The tightening in his balls and the pit of his stomach was now painful. His fangs ached to bite as he wanted to taste her blood. His member throbbed and twitched deep inside of Sookie. He knew his release would be soon.

Unable to stop himself he leaned over her and ripped Sookie's bindings, shredding the delicate fabric. He pulled his bloody wrist from her mouth, causing her to gasp and whimper wantonly in protest. Still thrusting into her, he pulled her body against him, pressing her sweat dampened back against his solid chest. The blonde woman wrapped her arms about the vampire's neck and pushed against him. Still in the throws of multiple orgasms, she cried out repeatedly. Eric pulled one of her arms from about his neck and kissed her wrist.

"ERIC!" cried Sookie as she felt the vampire bite.

Eric lapped at the wound greedily, delighting in the taste of her sweet blood filling his mouth. She had his blood and now he had hers. All he needed was to release his seed into her. Thrusting into her like a wild animal, he continued to feed on her blood. He growled and snarled against her flesh. He was messy as he fed, causing blood to smear around his lips and her flesh. After a few more savage thrusts, he shot forth his seed deep into her. His fangs released her flesh and he roared in satisfaction.

Once completed, he held her limp and exhausted body against him, toppling to the bed. They lay on their sides, spooning whilst still being intimately connected. Eric licked the wound closed on her wrist before cleaning the bloody mess off her mouth. Sookie trembled and whimpered with severe aftershocks. The slightest touch was enough to set her off. Eric remained perfectly still, allowing her body to calm down. Once she was more relaxed, he snuggled against her, nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck. Her entire body felt like jelly. She was too exhausted to speak, let alone move. Her eyes fluttered closed and she dozed with Eric affectionately snuggling behind her, and with a content smile on her face.


	84. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content.

Not From Here

 **The Next Morning**

Sookie slowly stirred from sleep. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she felt the weight of Eric's heavy arm about her. The vampire slept, holding her warm body against him. Sookie sighed and nestled against her vampire lover. Memories of the night before were fresh in her mind. To say that it had been intense would be an understatement. If that was the result of what vampire blood could do for you, then she completely understood why people got hooked on the stuff. Another thing that surprised Sookie was that Eric seemed to get off on it as much as she did. She knew that drinking a vampire's blood directly from them could arouse them, but she never imagined a reaction like Eric's last night, especially from someone who was as self-controlled as Eric. Not that she was complaining; she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She lazily stroked the cold arm that was wrapped around her before interlocking her fingers with Eric's. Even though asleep, Eric noticed her affectionate touch and returned the gesture by nuzzling the back of her neck. Sookie smiled. It was as she looked upon their entwined fingers that she noticed something. Turning her hand so she could see her wrist, she spotted two small pink dots on her flesh. Eric had bitten her wrist in the throws of passion.

"Eric!" growled Sookie, kicking the vampire to wake him.

Eric didn't move.

Sookie kicked him another two times and then elbowed him.

Eric gave a disgruntled growl before he spoke.

"Sookie, I've never known you to be physically violent while sleeping, so why are you kicking me? I don't particularly like it," said Eric with his eyes still closed.

"Wake up," spat the angry woman.

Eric sighed before opening his eyes. He found Sookie glaring at him.

"What have I done now?" asked Eric in a tone that implied he wasn't taking this seriously.

"You bit me," replied the woman as she turned to face him.

The blond vampire gave Sookie a blank stare.

"On my wrist," continued Sookie, showing the former Viking the evidence.

Eric glanced at the small pink bite mark and shrugged, "I'm sure you've got plenty of jewellery to cover that up."

Sookie slapped the vampire square on the chest, "That's not the point."

Eric chuckled, turning her hand so the wounded wrist faced him. "Why Sookie you should have said you wanted me to kiss it better." He placed an open mouthed kiss on her skin, swirling his tongue round the small puncture marks whilst holding her eye contact.

Sookie pulled her hand away, "Eric!" she snapped.

The vampire chuckled yet again.

"Eric, you're the one who said we had to be careful that no one saw any bite marks," pointed out Sookie.

"It won't hurt this one time," replied Eric stroking her hair.

"I suppose," said the woman with a pout.

Eric pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and settled back down to sleep. Sookie's fingertips drew a pattern on his exposed chest. She was now fully awake.

"What time is it?" asked the blonde woman.

"I have no idea. Early," answered Eric.

"You're gonna have to make a move soon. Before Danielle catches you," said Sookie.

Eric pouted with closed eyes, "Not yet Sookie. It's too early."

Sookie laughed, "I never had you for someone who would be difficult to get up in the morning."

"I'm not. I just like it here," answered the vampire.

"Oh?" replied Sookie.

With closed eyes, Eric briefly raised his blond brows. "Especially when there is something as nice as this to share the bed with."

Eric's hand skimmed down her back to cup her backside. Sookie giggled. She squirmed away from the vampire and made to leave the bed. Eric's eyes popped open and he quickly pulled the woman back to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Eric.

"I'm getting up," laughed Sookie.

"No you're not," insisted the vampire.

"Eric…" said the woman as she started to protest.

Eric silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away Sookie looked at him with her blue eyes and a small pout.

"It's too early," reasoned the vampire.

"Fine, but I can't sleep," said Sookie.

Eric settled back down into the bed as he started to kiss Sookie's neck and shoulder.

"It seems that I can't either," replied the vampire between kisses.

Sookie sighed against his ministrations, "Are you implying something?"

Eric continued to kiss her, "Nothing whatsoever," he answered. "It's just that a certain blonde is insistent on keeping me awake with her abuse."

"Abuse?" said Sookie, playfully shoving at him.

Eric chuckled yet again, "Tickles."

Sookie pursed her lips, knit her brows together, and narrowed her eyes at the smug vampire. Eric returned her glare with a grin as his fingertips stroked her skin.

"If you carry on like this you're not gonna get a repeat of last night," warned Sookie.

"I promise not to tease if you promise not to tease," said Eric.

"No. If it gets me laid like it did last night, I'm not making any such promise," replied the telepath.

Eric laughed and collapsed back on his back. Once he had recovered, he pillowed an arm behind his head and rested his other across his stomach. Sookie pushed herself up onto an elbow whilst chewing her bottom lip as she looked over the handsome vampire.

"Seeing as though we're not going back to sleep, we might as well take this time to talk," reasoned the vampire.

"About what?" asked Sookie.

"What I intended to talk to you about yesterday before you so artfully … distracted me," said Eric as he realised something.

The vampire pushed himself up into a sitting position, the sheets crumpling around his hips with the movement. He looked directly at Sookie. She returned his stare with wide eyes. He could sense her guilt through the bond they shared.

"You deliberately distracted me yesterday," accused Eric.

"No I didn't," lied Sookie.

"Sookie, you've had enough of my blood for me to know when you're lying," pointed out Eric.

Sookie looked about the room nervously.

"You deliberately distracted me so we wouldn't have the conversation I intend to have now," continued Eric.

"Well … I wasn't left with much choice," argued Sookie.

Eric folded his arms across his chest, "What do you mean? Are you saying this is my fault?"

Sookie looked sheepish, "Kinda."

Eric blinked in surprise. "How is it my fault? You're the one who did it."

Sookie adverted her eyes, "I knew you wouldn't like me dancing with that minister. I just didn't want you losing it with me like you did last time. I didn't want another repeat of the bath incident."

Eric felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them as he stared out onto the wall. "I wasn't going to overreact like I did last time."

"I didn't know that," admitted Sookie.

"You didn't trust me not to overreact," Eric pointed out.

"Can you honestly blame me," replied Sookie.

Eric looked at her, "I said I was sorry. I said I wouldn't do it again."

Sookie shrugged awkwardly, "I know. It's just…"

"You're afraid of me," said Eric finishing her sentence.

"No," said Sookie instantly as she put out a hand to his shoulder to reassure him.

"Yes you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did," replied Eric.

Sookie dropped her hand from his shoulder. They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Sookie pulled the covers around herself, covering her bare chest.

"I'm sorry," said Sookie quietly.

Eric sighed, "It's my fault. I only have myself to blame."

Sookie shook her head, "It was just a misunderstanding. Let's just move on, okay?"

Eric gave a nod though he sensed it wouldn't be that easy. His Sookie was fearful of him. Something like that wouldn't be easily brushed aside or remedied. He didn't like that she feared him. His guilt consumed him. His bonded should feel safe with him, not afraid of him. It was his role to protect her and keep her safe, but how could he do that when it was him she feared?

"What was it you wanted to talk about anyway?" asked Sookie changing the subject.

Eric shrugged, "It was when you were dancing. I noticed that you were picking the steps up rather quickly."

Sookie remained silent. Biting her bottom lip she grinned from ear to ear. Her expression spoke louder than words could have.

The blond vampire gave the woman a quizzical look, "Sookie?"

"I suppose you could say I was a fast learner," replied the woman rather coyly.

"Sookie what did you do?" questioned Eric.

Sookie gave a whimsical look.

"This is regarding your telepathy isn't it? I want to know everything," said Eric in a serious tone.

"Sourpuss," sulked Sookie.

Eric gave the woman a flat and unyielding stare.

Sookie breathed a heavy sigh as she realised the conversation was taking a serious note. "Well to start off with, you know how I can enter people's minds?"

Eric silently nodded.

"Well, it's a lot easier with physical contact. There's very little resistance. Also, I don't need to leave my own mind and I can easily do two things at once, like holding a conversation whilst fishing about in someone's head," explained Sookie.

"You learnt all this yesterday?" asked Eric.

"Not really. I've always known that my telepathy is stronger with physical contact. It makes people easier to read. I guess that with my powers now growing I noticed it even more yesterday. I don't know why I didn't try doing it before," explained Sookie.

"I sense you have more to tell me," replied Eric.

"Well … I guess you were right to have suspicions on how I learnt to dance so quickly," admitted Sookie.

"Go on," said Eric.

"Well … I kind of picked the information from his head," said Sookie.

Eric's brow creased, "That's nothing new. You've always been able to read people's thoughts."

Sookie shook her head, "It's not the same. Before I just picked up on what people were thinking at the time. What I did yesterday wasn't the same as simply reading his thoughts. I actually took his knowledge on how to dance from his mind and made it my own. It's all in here now," explained Sookie tapping her temple.

Eric's eyes widened, "You stole it?"

"I did not steal it," snapped Sookie in her defence.

"Technically you did," Eric pointed out.

Sookie thought things over for a moment, "Oh my god. I did steal it."

"Do you think you could do this with other things?" asked the vampire eagerly.

"I guess," answered Sookie.

Eric lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head, "This could be a very useful skill."

"I don't know how I feel about stealing people's knowledge," replied the blonde woman.

"Sookie I wouldn't dismiss such a skill if I were you. The possibilities are limitless," said Eric.

"And I'd be nothing more than a thief," Sookie pointed out.

Eric shook his head, "You're not thinking about this logically. This is a very useful skill. For example, you could technically learn another language with ease, speaking it as though it was your native tongue. Having such knowledge could save your life. You could understand something someone said about you. What if they were plotting to kill you?"

"That's a fair point, but I could also be forced to use such skills for less moral reasons - say like spying on someone," retorted the woman.

"Naturally," replied Eric with a grin.

Sookie laughed and rolled her eyes. Trust a vampire to think of using her new skill for something devious. She made to leave the bed.

Eric grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Bathroom. I need to use the toilet unless you want me to wet the bed?" answered Sookie.

Eric let the woman go, "Hurry back."

"Unfortunately for you Eric, it's time to make yourself scarce," said Sookie as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She relieved herself then started to wash herself down. Intimate activities were always a messy affair with Eric, but she didn't mind. Once she had washed and dried herself down, she looked about for something to wear when she realised she had brought nothing in with her from the bedroom. Thankfully, she spotted a white silk robe hanging up. She pulled the garment around herself, enjoying the feel of the fabric as it glided along her skin. Tying the cord in place, she walked out into the bedroom where she found Eric still in the bed.

"What is that?" asked the vampire pointing at the robe.

"It's a robe Eric. And what are you still doing here?" countered Sookie.

"I don't like it. Take it off. And it's obvious what I'm still doing here," answered the former Viking.

"Eric, I'm not taking the robe off. You need to get out of here," said the blonde woman.

"I much prefer you wearing nothing," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll bet you like me wearing nothing, but you'll have to wait before seeing me naked again. Now get out of here before Danielle catches you," replied Sookie.

Eric stretched within the bed, "It's still too early for the slave to arrive."

"Eric, I mean it. Get out of here. Shoo," she said with a flick of her hands.

Sookie turned her attention to the chest of draws. She opened the top draw and started to rummage for something to wear. The next thing she knew, she felt big hands grasp her hips and someone kissing the back of her neck.

"Eric," spoke the woman.

"Yes?" answered the vampire.

"What are you doing?" asked Sookie.

"You know what I'm doing," he said smiling against her skin.

Instinctively Sookie tilted her head, "Eric, as much as I enjoy this, we really don't have time.

Eric slid the top draw closed from behind the woman, "We've got time for a quickie."

"Eric…"

"Sshh," he said, hushing the woman as he unfastened the belt to her robe.

The silk fell open, exposing her flesh. His hands stroked her hips and cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples as he did so. Sookie sighed as her body arched at his attention. She turned around to face a completely naked Eric and kissed him. He pulled the woman against him, pressing his hard erection against her flesh.

"This is gonna have to be quick," said Sookie pulling out of the kiss.

Eric grinned as he went to push the silk robe from her body; however, Sookie stopped him.

Shaking her head she spoke, "Leave it on. I like how it feels against my skin."

Eric's grin broadened. He picked her up and propped her on the edge of the chest of draws. He pushed her legs open and started to stroke her pleasure pearl with his thumb. Sookie gasped and squirmed against the sensation, grasping the vampire's shoulders to steady herself so as not to fall off the furniture she now sat upon. Eric leaned in to kiss her.

Deciding that she was aroused enough to accommodate him, he pulled his hand away from between her thighs. Sookie whimpered in protest. Ignoring her whimpers he wrapped an arm around her back and grasped her shoulder while his other took hold of her hip. Placing the tip of his throbbing member at her hot entrance he slowly inserted himself. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back, she bit her bottom lip and groaned as he entered her. Eric's fangs popped out and he leaned forward to gently scrape them along her collarbone and neck.

Why did she always have to feel so good? He slowly started to move in her, enjoying the friction it caused; however, time wasn't on their side and they had to be quick. He picked up his pace and found a steady rhythm. The chest of draws Sookie sat on jostled with their movements. Sookie's legs wrapped round his waist, desperate to pull him into her. She was panting with need as her sexual pleasure built. She tossed her hair and arched her body seductively. It was a sight that captivated the vampire. She held him in awe as he took pleasure in her. The silk robe that was around her body fell open, barely clinging to her shoulders. The sight was intoxicating.

Every so often she would lean in to kiss him, deliberately nicking her tongue on his fangs so he could taste her blood. She clawed his back, feeling his powerful muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. She could feel her sex pulsate as her orgasm approached. She moved away from kissing his lips to kiss his cheek, working her way down his jaw line and neck to kiss and bite his shoulder. He shuddered with delight at the sensation of her blunt teeth biting him.

Hearing a sound her eyes flickered upwards. There in the bedroom doorway stood Danielle. Her mouth was agape. She looked on at the erotic scene whilst holding clean bed sheets.

Sookie's eyes widened in horror. She was practically naked and Eric was completely naked, and here was Danielle watching Eric fuck her. She was embarrassed. She was ashamed. Being watched wasn't her idea of fun, especially when what she did now was considered a taboo, though it was a very stimulating and satisfying taboo.

Feeling Sookie tense up in his arms and sensing her shame through the bond, Eric stopped. Her looked at her shocked face and found her to be looking behind him. He didn't like to think what was behind him right now. Slowly he turned his blond head and found the slave girl watching them with a mortified expression. His instincts took over and he hissed protectively over his Sookie.

Danielle dropped the sheets, "I-I … I didn't see anything," spat Danielle as she ran out of the room.

Sookie instantly pushed Eric away from her. Thankfully, the vampire released her without argument. The blonde woman hopped off the furniture and chased after the slave whilst fastening her robe. She ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her. As she ran across the living area, she saw Danielle about to leave the royal quarters.

"Danielle, wait," called Sookie.

The slave paused as she was about to open the door.

Sookie reached the shocked woman. She held the door closed preventing the servant's escape.

"Danielle, wait - I can explain. The thing is … well you see … I… well … Oh god!" said the flustered woman, struggling with the words.

Danielle adverted her eyes and blushed, "I didn't see anything."

"Oh come off it Danielle. We both know you saw everything," said Sookie.

Danielle looked up at the blonde woman. "Well I did wonder what that noise was … and where Eric was … and then I…"

Danielle adverted her eyes as her cheeks turned bright red. She was unable to look at her Queen.

"Danielle I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have seen that," said Sookie apologising.

Danielle nodded, though she was still unable to look at the Queen.

"Danielle please, please doesn't tell anyone," begged Sookie.

Danielle glanced at the Queen before nodding in acceptance.

"Please Danielle. Promise me you won't say anything," begged Sookie yet again.

"I won't say a word your Majesty. But … but how could you? How could you open your legs for a … a vampire?" questioned the slave.

"It's not like that," said Sookie in her defence.

"But your Majesty, he's an animal," protested the slave.

Sookie shook her head. "No, it's not like that. Eric … me and him … it's not what you think."

Danielle looked at Sookie disbelievingly, "I saw you rutting with an animal."

"It's not as simple as that. It's complicated. I wish I could explain things, but I can't. Just please promise me you won't say anything. I can't have this getting out," pleaded the blonde woman.

Danielle looked at Sookie with tears in her eyes, "I would never say anything to put you in danger your Majesty. You're our only hope, but…"

"But what?" asked Sookie.

Danielle shook her head as though she was clearing it, "You're putting yourself in danger. I know he's your pet, but he's still a vampire and vampires are dangerous."

With that Danielle left the room. The embarrassment had become too much to bear for both women.

Sookie stood for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She trusted the slave to keep her dirty little secret, though she was certain the dynamics of their relationship had drastically changed. She feared Danielle would never be able to look at her in the same light. There had been a growing rapport and friendship between the two women, and Sookie feared that would now cease to be. However, Danielle had shown genuine concern for Sookie's well being, warning her of the dangers of vampires. It was enough to make her think. Was she really safe with Eric? He could flip out very easily. Even though he said he wouldn't do it again, if pushed far enough he could snap. And then there was the fact that Eric was a master manipulator. Was Eric ensnaring her in a trap? Most likely, but there wasn't really much she could do about it. She had to keep her guard up around Eric. Even though she needed his help right now, he was still very much a threat towards her. She had to be wary. The most sensible thing to do would to be to end their little arrangement, but as good an idea as it was, Sookie knew it wasn't one that would be easily executed. She wanted the vampire. She craved him immensely. This little arrangement they had allowed her a little comfort from the cruel world she was now in. It offered her some familiarity of home and escapism from her bleak situation. Considering where she was, it also made it very easy for her to give in to her desire. All with no one knowing.

Sookie shook her head and made her way back to the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the bed. He was buck naked and still fully erect.

"Well?" he asked.

"She won't say anything," answered Sookie.

"You're certain?" questioned the vampire further.

Sookie nodded, "She promised she wouldn't and I trust her."

"You trust her? Sookie didn't you take some kind of precaution?" asked Eric, astounded.

"What do you mean?" replied Sookie.

"Sookie, your telepathic powers are growing. Didn't you even try to do something telepathically?" said Eric.

"No Eric I didn't. I don't even know if I can do something like that. Plus, even if I could, I wouldn't have done it anyway. Like I said, I trust her," explained Sookie.

Eric rolled his eyes to the heavens, "You better hope she keeps her mouth shut until I can glamour her."

"No! No glamour," insisted Sookie.

Eric started to speak, "Sookie …"

"No Eric," said Sookie with a toss of her head and her hands at her hips. "I won't have you glamour her! I know what that does to people's minds and I won't have you damage her like that. There's no need for it; we can trust her."

Eric huffed.

"I mean it Eric. No glamour. And don't you dare glamour her behind my back because I'll know if you have," said Sookie.

Eric glared at the woman for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but you're taking a risk."

"It's mine to take," retorted the woman, folding her arms under her chest.

"Actually this involves me too, not just you. Should I find you're wrong in your estimation of the slave, I will take the precautions necessary to protect you and me," said the vampire.

"I'm not," replied Sookie.

"Good. Now … come here," said Eric holding his hand out for the woman.

"What?" asked a confused Sookie.

"There's something we need to finish," answered Eric.

Sookie's shoulder slumped, "You can't be serious?"

"Actually, I am. I'm aching with sexual frustration here," explained Eric.

Sookie let out a disgruntled groan as she stomped towards the bathroom.

"Sookie…" said Eric, rising from the bed. "Come back."


	85. Upping the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

Not From Here

 **Upping the Game**

It had been a few days since Danielle caught Sookie and Eric in an intimate embrace. As far as the blonde telepath could tell, the slave had kept quiet about their little secret. She checked the slave's mind regularly and found that the slave was true to her word. She also found that Eric hadn't gone behind her back and glamoured the woman. Sookie was quite surprised by the vampire's recent behaviour. The first thing she expected Eric would do was go behind her back and glamour the woman and yet he held back and respected her wishes. In fact, he had been doing more and more things that surprised her. He had been more compassionate towards her; he was helping her with the slaves (even though he thought it was a stupid idea) and just recently he was starting to open up to her, talking about his feelings concerning their situation and their "relationship", though she sensed he still found it difficult to do. It was quite astonishing to see Eric behave in such a way. The Eric Northman she knew would laugh and sneer at such sentiments, considering them signs of weakness. The Eric Northman she knew would be horrified and utterly disgusted to see himself act in such a manner. And yet here he was doing the very things mentioned. It was a huge step in the right direction as far as Sookie was concerned, though she believed he still had a long way to go. That wasn't to say Eric was a changed man; she still had to watch her back and guard herself with Eric. Deep down, as much as she hated it, she knew she couldn't fully trust Eric. Everything Eric did, he did for himself. He wouldn't think twice about using and abusing her for his own needs. All in all, she was only a tool to him, a tool he enjoyed being intimate with, but a tool nonetheless, and a disposable one at that. She had to be prepared to withstand and maybe even counter for when he would eventually break her heart. It wasn't to say Eric was incapable of caring for people. She had witnessed his emotion for another person herself. She remembered watching him breakdown, begging and crying tears of blood for the life of his maker, Godric. Godric and Pam were probably the only two people Eric genuinely cared for, the only two people he would fight to protect and save from harm. She certainly wasn't on the small list of people that Eric, dare she say it, loved. Though she hated to accept such a fate, she had to be prepared that when Eric's ultimate goal was revealed, it would hurt her. She had to be prepared for the fact he would eventually cast her away.

Danielle had been right when she said vampires were dangerous, though Sookie sensed that Danielle barely had an understanding on just how dangerous vampires were. Sookie, however, had first hand experience at the devious, manipulative, cunning and deceitful ways in which vampires handled things, mainly because she had been the centre of it. There was the brutal violence vampires could use to execute their dealings with as well.

Sookie thought over her current situation with the slave. Danielle catching her and Eric together had certainly put a wedge between the two women. Neither one of them had truly spoken to each other unless it was truly necessary, and even then only on a formal basis. Danielle had seemed disappointed in Sookie, as though her esteem of her queen had dropped. It felt like Danielle had lost some faith in Sookie. Then there was the embarrassment factor. To be caught in such a compromising position … well, the thought of it made Sookie cringe. Danielle seemed to be sharing the same feeling; the slave was unable to look at Eric without blushing furiously. While Eric found it highly amusing, Sookie didn't. In fact, Sookie was rather upset with how things were with her and Danielle. She wished that they could just brush the whole incident under the rug and forget about it, but such a thing wasn't possible. Danielle seemed to have some issues to think over before she was able to move on. Even though Sookie could understand the slave's predicament, it still hurt. She missed the slave and their friendly chats. She had genuinely come to like Danielle, but now she was stuck with a huge lump of awkwardness. Eric had tried to cheer her from her mood, though Eric's tactics often involved fucking her senseless. Not that Sookie was complaining too much; Eric was an expert lover.

With her thoughts returning to Eric yet again, his appetite for sex was insatiable and now that Danielle knew their little secret, he seemed a little more relaxed about flaunting his physical affections, though Sookie found it highly inappropriate. It was as though Eric was unable to keep his hands off of her. At times he seemed desperate and needy for her, as he trembled and shook with want and need. She hated to admit it, but she found that she rather liked it as she craved Eric's physical affection more and more. Eric took whatever opportunity that arose to steal a moment with Sookie, even at the expense of being caught. It was only the other day as the pair walked along the empty halls that he pulled her into a hidden crevice and started to orally pleasure her. The only thing that kept them hidden was a curtain. It had taken much self control for her to contain her vocal appreciation, so much so that she would hold her breath whenever anyone walked by, completely oblivious to what happened behind the curtain. She found his behaviour rather hypocritical after all his big speeches regarding playing things safe. His current recklessness for their safety when it came to sex was alarming. Eric also seemed to be giving her his blood more and more. She understood the benefits and why she had to take it, but just recently he seemed to be doing it for recreational means, i.e., when they were having sex. Eric got off on it big time. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, as it was fantastic having Eric's blood during intercourse. She had never felt anything like it and she certainly wasn't opposed to doing it, but it did make her wonder about the side effects. The other night she had managed to flip Eric onto his back and pin him down, surprising the thousand year old vampire. She was going to have to be careful so as not to expose that she had been drinking Eric's blood. When they got a moment, they were going to have to have a serious talk about things, providing Eric would put her down long enough too talk.

At this very moment though, Sookie sat in her royal study. Eric was in the corner, squatting down as he watched the scene between Sookie and Lieutenant Del-Lion. The Lieutenant was discussing the terms of Sookie's recent proposal regarding the workhouses.

"To save an increase in taxes to put forward your newest proposition we've had to make cuts in government spending to find the funding," explained Del-lion

"Okay," said Sookie as she looked over a sheet of facts and figures.

"As you'll notice, you will find that the cuts make no difference on the services they're taken from. You will be surprised how much money is wasted on nothing. We made cuts there, but our enemies will no doubt overlook such facts and question the integrity of such actions," continued the Urah-tan.

"But if the cuts in spending won't make any difference…"

Del-Lion shook his head, "At the moment such facts are irrelevant. The ministers will do what they can to make a slur on your name and newest course of action. They don't want this new decree to pass and they will do what they can to stop it."

"So what do we do?" asked Sookie.

"We win the Urah-tan people over. If the people look upon you kindly, the ministers' tactics to diminish you will be less effective," advised Deli-Lion.

Sookie looked at the information she had been given again, "What about making a cut in personal spending?"

Del-Lion was silent as he waited for the woman to explain her idea.

"I don't personally need all this money and if we make a cut in my own allowance then it shows I'm willing to give to the state of Urahta and that I'm not taking everything at the expense of other services," explained the woman.

Eric had to marvel at his Sookie. She was growing so much and learning so well. Her recent idea would show her as compassionate and sensible with government spending without resorting to the expense of others. Such qualities were always likeable in a leader and if a leader was likeable, then it was a leader the people would want to keep.

Del-Lion nodded his head in agreement, "Such tactics would soften the blow, showing that you are willing to put your money were where your mouth is. However, as this is mainly concerning humans, the Urah-tan people may question if you would be so willing when it came to Urah-tan affairs."

"Del-Lion, I'm willing to help anyone who needs it, if I can that is," pointed out Sookie.

"That may be so your Majesty, but many aren't aware of such a fact," added the Lieutenant.

"So what else should I do?" asked Sookie.

"Perhaps a PR campaign is needed here," suggested the military official.

"PR campaign?"

Del-Lion nodded his blue bald head, "Religion here is very important as you know. It is believed if we can appease the gods, we can lift the curse from the land. If you were seen taking an active and positive role in religious activities, it could look very favourable in addition to your earlier suggestion."

"So you're saying I should go the temple and worship?" asked the woman wanting clarification.

Del-Lion nodded yet again, "I do believe it would work in your favour, your Majesty. That is if you are willing?"

Sookie chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't a hugely religious person. She had her religious views and beliefs and she was fairly sure God knew what side of the fence she stood on, but to take up another religion in such a fickle manner … well, that didn't sit comfortably with her. She knew very little of the religion here, what it truly stood for, how they worshipped. Could she really take such beliefs as her own? Could she make a religious show when she herself didn't believe a word? This did present a good opportunity to investigate. The little information she and Eric discovered pointed them in the direction of the temple and logic dictated that if they were to find out how they got here, they needed to investigate at the temple.

Sookie smiled, "Lieutenant, I think I can manage going to the temple to worship and smile at the onlookers."

Del-Lion cocked an eyebrow, "You are certainly willing to put in the work," commented the blue skinned man.

"I've always been hardworking Lieutenant."

"So I am learning. However, if you do this, there is one stipulation," pointed out Del-Lion holding his index finger aloft.

"That is?"

"You will not be able to take Eric with you."

"Why? Are vampires not allowed at the temple?"

"Not exactly your Majesty. Vampires are more than welcome in a sense …"

It dawned on Sookie what the Urah-tan meant. Of course vampires were welcome. After all, they sacrificed them.

"It's just that your pet is a perfect candidate for sacrifice," continued Del-Lion. "It would be dangerous to take him with you. Most likely nothing would happen, but I think you would be tempting fate if you were to take him with you - unless your position has changed on the matter?"

"No," said Sookie instantly. "Eric is not for sacrifice."

"I thought as much," said the Lieutenant with a resolute sigh.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" asked Sookie.

The Urah-tan shook his head, "Not at this moment your Majesty. I will leave you in peace."

Sookie nodded.

The Lieutenant saluted then left the room.

Instantly, Eric was up from his position and standing in front of Sookie who sat behind the desk. The blond vampire braced both hands on the desk as he leaned on the piece of furniture. His blue eyes bore into hers with intensity.

"You can't do this," he said.

"Can't do what?" asked Sookie.

"If you go through with this stupid notion of going to the temple, it means I'm going to be left on my own," started Eric.

"Eric, think about things …"

"I am thinking about things. You're the one who's clearly not thinking here," said a panicked Eric.

"Eric, we have to do this …"

"No we don't! It's a bad idea. You don't even follow their religion. There are other ways to win the people over than going to the stupid temple …"

"Eric, will you shut up," snapped Sookie.

Eric was silent.

"Apart from this being a PR move," said Sookie making quotation marks, "It also brings us a step closer to finding out who brought us here. Everything we've discovered so far points to the temple guard. How are we to investigate if we don't go to the temple?"

"Sookie, it's dangerous. The people who brought us here used powerful magic to do so. They can't be underestimated."

"I know that …"

"Sookie apart from the dangers of leaving me on my own, you'll be walking into a whole heap of trouble by yourself," spoke Eric who was starting to calm down.

"I know okay. But, how else are we to find a way home?"

"I don't like this idea; I don't like it at all. I can't guarantee your safety," said Eric.

"I know it's risky, but we're not left with much choice …"

"I won't be there to protect you," interrupted Eric.

Sookie smiled, "I doubt there would have been much you could do anyway Eric. You can't really be seen acting violent. And I'm not gonna be on my own. No doubt Del-Lion will be sending guards with me. Also, I've had loads of your blood."

Eric pushed himself off the table and folded his arms across his chest, "That's not good enough," he said.

"Um … Eric, I thought the whole point of me having your blood was for situations like this," Sookie pointed out.

"Having vampires' blood may augment your physical strength, but you will not match the physical strength of a vampire," informed Eric.

"Oh really - because I remember pinning you down last night," said Sookie with a coy smile.

Eric flinched, "Only because I let you."

Sookie stood up from her seat and made her way over to the vampire. "You keep telling yourself that vampire," spoke Sookie as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eric's arms automatically encircled her waist as he drew her close to him. He looked into her eyes.

"All joking aside, you know we need to do this," said Sookie.

Eric remained quiet, reluctant to admit his Sookie was right. It was a huge risk letting Sookie go to the temple alone. She was walking into a den of lions so to speak. Yes, the Lieutenant would provide her with a personal guard for her protection; yes, it was unlikely they would attack her so publicly; and yes, she had his blood inside her, which would no doubt increase her physical abilities, but he still didn't feel safe leaving her on her own. He couldn't be fully reassured of her safety without him there to protect her. Not only that, he too would be unguarded. Without Sookie around, it was a perfect opportunity for them to abduct him. As Sookie said though, this was something they had to do. It was the only lead they had to find a way home.

Sookie started to talk, "I know you're worried about being on your own, but I don't think they'll do anything. I'm not going to be gone long, so they won't have much time to attempt anything. Also, everyone knows what I did when that jerk beat Danielle. If I did that for a slave, they'll be too scared to do anything to my pet. If they did do anything, it's fairly obvious I'd figure out who the culprit is. They won't do anything unless they can cover their tracks."

"You've got a point, but these people are desperate. They'll see a window of opportunity and they could take it. Then again, we too are desperate and this is our window of opportunity to find a way home," spoke Eric.

Sookie rested her head on his chest.

"I don't like the idea much, but it's the only chance we've got to get back home," continued the vampire.

"I'll be fine," spoke Sookie against his chest.

Eric placed a kiss on the top of her head. He hoped to God that she would be.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," asked the vampire.

"All I'm gonna do is make a show of worshipping at the temple while ferreting around in people's heads for information. They won't even know I'm there," explained Sookie.

"I mean it Sookie. If anything seems wrong, you are to leave immediately. Make your excuses and come straight back to me. And stay with the guards Del-Lion provides you," spoke Eric outlining the rules.

Sookie chuckled, "Yes dad."

Eric flinched, "That's not funny."

Sookie looked up at the vampire, "I'm not the only one who has to play it safe you know."

Eric cocked and eyebrow, "I'm not the one subject to reckless human emotions."

"Apart from when you want to get your end away," pointed out Sookie.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not the one who wanted to have sex in the throne room. Speaking of which, we need to have a talk about your sexual appetite mister."

Eric tensed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't keep dragging me off into secret nooks and crannies for a quickie every five minutes," explained Sookie.

Eric grinned, "I didn't hear any complaints."

Sookie gave the vampire a flat stare, "We'll talk about this later. What are you going to do while I'm at the temple?"

"Lay low. Not much else I can do. I'm going to be holed up in the royal quarters."

Sookie giggled.

Eric looked down at the blonde woman, "What?"

"I just remembered you hiding on top of the bed."

Eric gave the woman an unimpressed stare.

"You could always try that again, it might work this time."

Eric sighed, "I might have to resort to that."

"Do you really think they'll try and take you?" asked a worried Sookie.

Eric thought for a moment, "I don't know. You made some good points on why they wouldn't take me, but I'm still not 100% certain they won't take me."

Sookie hugged Eric tighter.

Eric smiled upon the woman, "Now, now my little Sookie. You don't need to threat over me. If they do try and take me I'll just run."

"But how will you get away? You've got these cuffs and collar on. If they use magic, you'll be disabled," stressed the woman.

Eric smirked, "I intend to take these off while you're away."

"I could always ask Danielle to lock the royal quarters up while I'm at the temple," suggested Sookie.

Eric arched an eyebrow, "I doubt a locked door will keep them out."

"Would you prefer if I left the door unlocked," challenged Sookie.

Eric scooped the woman up into his arms as he walked behind the desk, taking the seat Sookie had previously sat in, nestling the woman in his lap.

He kissed her temple, "If it makes you feel better, you can lock the door. Now, I need you to do something for my peace of mind."

"That is?" asked Sookie.

Eric removed a cuff and bit into his wrist, offering Sookie his blood. The woman took his wrist without question, latching onto the wound and suckling. Eric repressed his sexual urge. This wasn't about his growing need for Sookie to have his blood; this wasn't about sexual satisfaction; it was about Sookie's safety. This booster of his blood would enhance her physical abilities. She would be able to move faster if she needed it. She would be stronger if she needed it. Her senses would be heightened, alerting her to danger sooner. Her endurance and healing would also increase, though he hoped she wouldn't need it. The main thing was that their connection would grow. He would be able to monitor her and sense if she was in danger. He was going to do all he could to protect his Sookie.

As the woman drank his blood he held her close to him, stroking her hair with his free hand. He feared that this would be the last time he would hold her.


	86. Visit & Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live journal.

Not From Here

 **Visit & Visitors**

He pulled her close, drawing out the kiss they shared, unwilling to let their moment of intimacy end knowing full well once it did, she would depart for the temple. He was needy and desperate as he kissed her, wishing such an act would change her mind and that she would suddenly decide to stay with him, though deep down he knew that wasn't a possibility. The blonde telepath eventually pulled away from him and made to leave. Unable to let her go just yet, he pulled her back into another kiss, claiming her lips with his own. He held her body close to his and stroked her hair and face. Sookie returned the kiss in the tender moment they shared. She tried to pull away, she really had to get going, but Eric wouldn't let her go. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't putting up much of a fight to free herself from the vampire's hold.

There was a small cough, drawing the two lovers out of their little world. Their kiss ended, though Eric still held on to the blonde telepath. Sookie looked over her shoulder to see Danielle standing by the door with her hands clasped over the front of her skirt. The slave didn't make eye contact with the queen; she looked about the room, trying to find somewhere for her eyes to settle. The atmosphere in the room became awkward. Sookie turned her head to look at Eric. The vampire remained silent; however, his blue eyes were pleading. A quick smile tugged at her lips as she stroked his cheek. Eric released the woman. He felt sick as he watched her walk away, hoping that she wasn't walking to her doom.

Danielle left the room with her queen.

Once outside of the royal quarters Sookie spoke, "Danielle, can you lock up my personal living space and make sure it remains so until I get back?"

The slave nodded. "Yes, your Majesty," she said, refusing to make eye contact with the queen.

"Thank you," said Sookie. Her heart was still heavy knowing things weren't right between her and the slave.

Lieutenant Del-Lion stood outside the royal quarters waiting in the corridor for his queen. The blue man saluted and bowed his head.

"I trust you are ready?" spoke the Urah-tan.

"Yes," said Sookie with a smile. She didn't want to let on that she was nervous.

The pair walked through the halls making their way to the courtyard where the royal carriage awaited them. As before, it was flanked by a patrol of guards. Sookie and the Lieutenant climbed into the waiting carriage. With the doors closed and their seats taken, the vehicle started to move.

"What will I be expected to do?" asked Sookie.

"Not much your Majesty. It is a standard sermon. All that is truly required is your presence," answered Del-Lion.

"So I just sit there smiling?"

"In a word, yes."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

Del-Lion shook his head, "Not particularly. Just be humble and respectful."

"Obviously," agreed Sookie.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Sookie used the time to compose herself. She needed to be calm and collected. She couldn't risk drawing attention to herself. She couldn't risk the Urah-tan realising what she was doing. Hell, she couldn't even risk them becoming just slightly suspicious. Everything was normal. Everything was fine. She wasn't going to telepathically spy on anyone. She was going to smile whilst being charming and lovely so everyone would like her. That's all today was about. At least that was what she wanted people to think.

When the carriage pulled to a stop outside the temple, she could feel the flutter of skittish butterflies in her stomach. She kept her nerves hidden. Del-Lion climbed out of the carriage and offered Sookie his hand. She took the offered hand and climbed down. Escorted by her guards and Del-Lion flanking her right, she walked up the wide steps. It was then that something became apparent as she looked upon the open air temple. She had only been here a few times; this visit was her third, but it was only now she came to realise something - not once had she ever seen a human within the temple.

"Do humans go to the temple?" whispered Sookie in a low voice.

Del-Lion inclined his head and spoke in the same hushed tones, "No. They are forbidden to enter this holy place."

"Why?"

"Because they cursed the land," answered the Lieutenant.

"If that is so, why am I allowed in?"

"Because you are gifted and our queen," answered Del-Lion in a matter of fact way.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Sookie, "Del-Lion, is there a chance our little PR stunt could go wrong? If humans aren't allowed in the temple, don't you think that some people might not be happy with my visit?"

The lieutenant shifted awkwardly, "It could be taken badly your Majesty. The ministers will no doubt use it to their advantage, but if played correctly this could work very well in our favour."

"Could work very well in our favour? Lieutenant, why didn't you mention this earlier today?" asked Sookie, narrowing her eyes at the Urah-tan.

Del-Lion gave his queen a sidelong look, "Would such a factor have changed your mind?"

Sookie pursed her lips, "No," she admitted reluctantly. "But you should have mentioned it."

"Forgiveness please, your Majesty," said the Lieutenant.

Sookie huffed as she walked a little in front of Del-Lion. She wasn't happy that her most trusted advisor had held back information nor was she happy about the possibility he had tried to play her.

She entered the roofless building, but instead of making her way to the main area through the entrance she had taken last time, she was directed to a more discreet entrance. Walking through a corridor and a partially hidden door, she found a hidden side entrance to the dais where her throne was situated, the very same throne she had been coronated on. She suspected the secret entrance was a subtle way to get her into the temple and appease those who would be less than pleased to have her there. While she understood the idea, she had to wonder what the point was; she was meant to be making a show.

She was about to take her seat when she spotted something. The Urah-tan were entering the building in a formal manner, each one taking the time to kneel before a priest. The priest placed a hand on their head, spoke a few hushed words, then allowed the kneeling Urah-tan to rise. They then said thanks to the priest before taking their seat. Sookie presumed that it must be some sort of blessing. An idea popped into her head.

She stepped down from the dais and approached the priest.

"Your Majesty…" said a bemused Del-Lion.

She ignored her Lieutenant. She walked along the red carpeted walkway. She approached the priest that was blessing people. The robed Urah-tan looked up, doing a double take as his queen approached. Standing before the priest, she fell to her knees and bowed her head, waiting to be blessed. A stunned silence filled the room. Sookie could feel a large number of eyes upon her, though she kept her head down avoiding eye contact with anyone. The Urah-tan priest stood there looking at the kneeling queen, hesitant about what he should do. He looked around the temple for a superior ranking priest. Upon finding no one to advise him, the priest reluctantly placed a hand atop of the blonde queen's head and spoke the words of the blessing in a language Sookie didn't recognise. After being blessed, Sookie looked up making eye contact with the Urah-tan man.

"Thank you Father," spoke Sookie before rising.

Turning round on the spot, she found Del-Lion standing behind her. The high ranking military official looked behind her and gave the priest a curt nod before accompanying Sookie back to her throne.

"That was smart," commented Del-Lion in a low whisper for only Sookie to hear.

"It was?" asked Sookie quietly.

Del-Lion nodded slightly, "It has forced the temple to acknowledge you and accept you."

Sookie felt rather proud of herself, "That's what we wanted, right?"

"Indeed your Majesty."

Sookie took her seat. She lightly placed her arms on her armrests and let a small smile play at her lips. She surveyed the people as the open air temple started to fill up. All eyes seemed to be on her. The Urah-tan people looked over at their Queen who sat upon the throne for the first time ever, joining them in a sermon. Del-Lion stood to her right with his hands clasped behind his back watching the crowd for any signs of trouble.

With so many people paying her attention, Sookie started to pick up on their thoughts.

 _She was blessed by the priest…_

 _I can't believe she actually knelt before the priest. If I was queen I wouldn't have done that…_

 _Filthy human, she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't even be queen…_

 _I wonder what this is all about…_

 _It's a mockery that she comes here. After she stopped the sacrifice…_

 _I give her credit for being humble enough to bow before the priest. At least she doesn't think she's above the gods…_

Sookie made a note of the people's reactions towards her. It was fairly mixed, though it did leave hope that her little PR campaign could work in her favour. Now, if she could just find out some useful information about getting home, she would have killed two birds with one stone. She looked about the temple, counting how many priests were in the room. Considering that was only a standard sermon, she was disappointed to learn that only a few were on show. Not to be fully defeated, she decided to work with what she got. Maybe she could pick up some clue even if they didn't know anything directly. As she prepared herself to telepathically leave her mind and work on one of the priests' minds, she realised that everyone was watching her. People were constantly looking behind themselves to catch a glance of the human queen who had joined them in the temple. How was she to do what she needed to with everyone watching? What if someone became suspicious about her vacant stare? What if something was required of her? She wouldn't be alert enough to participate where necessary. This wouldn't be an issue if she could physically touch one of the priests, as she would also be in control of herself as well using her telepathy, but she wasn't in a position where she could just get up off her throne and start touching the priests. She started to feel disappointed. There was no way she could risk using her telepathy in such a situation, not without the risk of exposing herself. Not only would it ruin her chances of winning over the people if they were to notice she was acting strangely, but such rumours on her behaviour could alert those who took Eric that she was on to them.

Sookie felt a heavy weight in her stomach. Her trip to the temple was feeling slightly useless. She wasn't going to return to Eric with any new information on how to get home. Why did the priests' minds have to be shielded? She wouldn't have a problem picking up their thoughts then. She tried to focus on the positives of her trip to the temple, but the weight of disappointment pulled her down.

A hush fell over the room as a priest took to the dais at the other end of the temple. He wore a black robe trimmed with green. Sookie presumed the different colours of trim indicated the Priests' ranks, though she had no idea what each colour meant. She paid attention as the priest cleared his throat to speak. After all, that was what she was supposed to be here for.

The priest held his hands aloft. The Urah-tan were silent as they waited for the priest to speak. It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop.

"We honour the gods, and pray for their forgiveness," started the priest, his voice ringing out across the open air stadium. "Blessed be Urahta and her lands. Blessed be the Urah-tan, and blessed be … the queen."

Sookie couldn't help but notice the priest's reluctance to mention her. No doubt the ministers had spoken to him.

"Blessed be Urahta. Blessed be the Urah-tan. Blessed be the queen," repeated the Urah-tan people.

Holding his hands together the priest nodded in agreement. "Today we remember why we honour the gods and strive for their forgiveness. We must never forget the grave sin that cursed this land, the sin committed between vampires and humans …"

Sookie felt her muscles tense. She couldn't help but wonder if such subject matter was chosen because the temple was visited by a human queen. However, she kept her appearance calm, portraying that she was unfazed by the situation.

The priest continued with his sermon. "When we left our homeland, the gods lovingly guided us here, to which we now call Urahta, our home. Upon first arrival we found paradise. We found a haven. The gods had delivered us. But, this wonderful world was not empty. Humans and vampires roamed here. Humans fornicating with vampires in the most depraved of ways, taking the evil blood so they could be euphoric on the narcotic. They held no pride for land the dwelled on always looking for the next thrill. The evil vampires fed the greedy humans their cheap thrills and in return feasted on their blood, even the blood of innocents - such were the wicked ways of vampires. Eventually, the carnage took its toll on the land and our home. The waters turned to acid; the land became hard and unworkable; and the sky obscured by the cloud. Light no longer shone here and nothing grew. Much that lived withered and died. Our home was damned. But, we would not let this be. We chose to fight the evil. We hunted the evil vampires, freeing the humans from the blind hold they held over them. We taught the humans the error of their ways. Though even with all our hard work, the land did not return to its glory. In our plight, we cried out to the gods for fear they had abandoned us, but they had not. Hearing our pleas for help, the gods spoke. They said that they would open the cloud, and on that day we should find an ancient one and with the light of the sun, the evil creature would burn. With his inferno of flames, we could light the holy oil above with the cleansing holy fire that burns. With the sacrifice of such a wicked one, we could lift the curse and heal the land. We have never forgotten those words of guidance nor shall we ever forget. The gods continue to open the cloud, letting through the light and one day we shall find the ancient one. On that day, the ancient one will burn and the sins the of the humans shall be cleansed from the land. Now, let us pray and hope that we find the ancient one soon."

The priest bowed his head. The rest of the Urah-tan followed his lead, holding their hands together with bowed heads. Sookie looked over to Del-Lion, but the Lieutenant had his head bowed and eyes closed in silent prayer. She decided the best thing to do was to bow her own head. Even though she wasn't praying, she certainly looked like it. The sermon had certainly been interesting. Not only did it highlight how it was perceived everything was the fault of the humans, but it also served as a reminder of how _she_ had stopped a very vital sacrifice. However, that wasn't the only thing that was brought to Sookie's attention; she couldn't help but notice a slight difference in the version of events as to how the land had become cursed.

The royal quarters were empty all except for him. Eric lay on his bed of furs with his arm behind his head, his heightened hearing listening for anyone approaching Sookie's private quarters. The door was locked, though he wasn't an idiot and he knew that would provide little resistance to anyone who truly wanted to get in.

As he lay there alert for danger, he opened the bond he and Sookie shared, monitoring her emotions. He left himself open to the slightest change. He could sense her apprehension and feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach like they were his own. Some of them probably were. He marvelled at how she composed herself, controlling her emotions so they wouldn't overwhelm her. His Sookie was growing so much. It was really a wonder to watch. She was his, all his and he would do everything he could to protect her. He didn't even question the thought now. Losing her just wasn't a fathomable. The mere thought of her dying almost sent him into a panic attack.

He continued to monitor the bond. Any alarming change in her emotions and he would go to her regardless of the consequences, regardless of the dangers. He would go to her aid instantly. The slightest change that alarmed her in any way, he was going to be there. He could already sense where she was, honing in on her like a homing beacon. He would take whatever risk necessary to protect her, even if it meant they would end up on the run and losing their position. He didn't care, as long as she was safe … as long as she was with him.

He suddenly felt triumph through the bond, as though his Sookie had done something right. He took that as a sign things were going well. He wondered exactly what it was that had given Sookie her triumphant feelings. Maybe she had learnt something. Her triumph soon faded to disappointment. Eric shot up into a sitting position. Why was she feeling disappointed? He tried to keep calm. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't hurt, just disappointed. There wasn't anything to indicate she was in danger. Most likely she discovered the priests available held little or no information of value, but he couldn't be certain if that was why she was disappointed. What if there was something wrong? What if she needed him?

Eric didn't get a chance to contemplate the situation with his Sookie further as his attention was suddenly drawn to the locked door. Hearing a sound, his head snapped to the direction of the door handle. He could hear someone picking the lock and saw the handle move as though someone was trying to open it. Someone was trying to get in!


	87. The Unlocked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live From Here

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live From Here

Not From Here

 **The Unlocked Door**

Sookie sat in the carriage with Lieutenant Del-Lion, making their way back to the royal palace. The sway and jostle of the carriage had become familiar. Sookie was feeling defeated as she returned to her current home with so little information. At this rate she wondered how long it would be before she made her way back home. She pictured herself as an old woman when she finally returned to Bon Temps. Eric, of course, wouldn't have such a problem. As she pondered on how long it would be before she saw her home again, a disturbing thought entered her mind. Would she and Eric ever see the world they knew ever again? She shook her head, she couldn't think like that.

She decided to make conversation with her trusted Lieutenant in a bid to take her mind off the depressing thoughts.

"So how did it go?" asked Sookie.

Del-Lion nodded, "I would say it went relatively well your Majesty."

"Really? Because I didn't think it helped with the priest mentioning how everything was the fault of the humans," said Sookie.

Del-Lion cocked an eyebrow, "Such a sermon is to be expected your Majesty. It's hardly anything new and no doubt the ministers will use it against you, but your willingness to be blessed showed that you are embracing Urah-tan values and forced the temple to accept you, making it harder for them to reject you."

"Would the temple have been able to reject me?" questioned Sookie.

Del-Lion shook his head, "Not really. You are our queen. If the possibility arose, however, I'm sure they would jump at it."

Sookie laughed.

"The key to this being successful is consistency," added the Lieutenant.

"Meaning I have to go to temple regularly."

The Urah-tan nodded, "To do so only occasionally would be perceived as a rather flippant attitude towards something that is considered very important. The ministers are probably hoping for such a thing so that they can use it against you."

"Well, we better not give them such a weapon," replied Sookie with determination.

"Precisely," said Del-Lion as the carriage came to a halt.

The Lieutenant climbed out of the carriage first before helping his queen out of the vehicle. He escorted her back to her private quarters where the slave Danielle dutifully waited for her mistress. The Lieutenant made his farewells before leaving. With the Urah-tan official gone, Sookie waited as the slave girl went to unlock the door. Watching Danielle move, she noticed the slave pause.

 _It's unlocked!_

Sookie flinched internally upon hearing Danielle's startled thought. Why was the door unlocked? She was certain she saw Danielle lock the door before leaving. An all consuming void of fear entered her chest and stomach. With the door unlocked, it could only mean one thing - someone had got into her living quarters!

"Danielle, is something wrong?" asked Sookie, hiding the panic in her voice.

Danielle looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide and innocent looking, "I-I don't understand your Majesty. I was certain I locked the door, b-but … it isn't locked now …"

Sookie didn't wait for the slave to continue. She pushed past the confused woman, opening the door wide. Her heart was beating erratically as her fear for Eric rose. Had someone taken him? Had he been hurt? Or had he managed to escape whoever came after him? She looked about the room. Seeing no one, she rushed into the living area. The room was empty as her eyes fell on a vacant bed of furs.

"Eric!" called Sookie.

Naturally, the vampire would be unable to reply. She ran into the bedroom. Her eyes fell instantly onto the bed … where Eric lay with his hands behind his head. His blue eyes calmly took in Sookie as she rushed into the room. He had felt her rising fear for him through the bond they shared and it had touched him. Knowing that she in some way cared for him ignited something within him that he was unfamiliar with, but yet felt strangely nice. He was then suddenly overwhelmed with relief as it rushed over him through their unbreakable connection. He kept the effects her emotions had on him hidden though. He lay there quietly, almost serene like, as though nothing was wrong.

Sookie had never been happier to see the arrogant Viking. She would never have forgiven herself if anything had happened to the vampire, especially when he relied on her to keep him safe. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Even though he infuriated her at times, to imagine her life without him just wasn't possible.

Eric climbed from the bed and made his way over to the blonde telepath. Taking hold of her, he affectionately nuzzled her.

"Your Majesty …" called Danielle from a distance.

The slave came trotting into the room all a fluster. When she saw the blond vampire affectionately greeting his owner and master, a hand went to her chest.

"Oh thank goodness," said the slave with a heavy note of relief.

Eric continued his affectionate nuzzling, ignoring the slave's intrusion.

"Your Majesty, I swear I locked that door. I don't understand what happened … I don't know how anyone got in; I'm the only one with a key …"

"Danielle, everything is fine," said Sookie interrupting the slave.

The blonde woman tried to squirm away from the overly affectionate vampire, but Eric was relentless. She felt like she was trying to bat away an over excited puppy that was pleased to see her.

Danielle started to speak again, "I'm so sorry …"

"Danielle, really it's fine. Don't worry about it," said Sookie, cutting the woman short as she continued to struggle with Eric.

The blonde woman couldn't help but sense that her vampire was acting this way on purpose, and even getting a kick out of it.

"Oh," replied a down heartened Danielle.

"There's nothing more I need of you right now Danielle. I'm sure you've got loads to do anyway," said Sookie, dismissing the slave and wanting to be out of the awkward situation.

"Yes your Majesty," replied Danielle with a humble curtsy.

The slave left, feeling she had failed her queen. There was no doubt this was going to cause a further rift between the pair, maybe even an irreparable one if Sookie found Danielle had deliberately endangered Eric.

When the slave left the royal apartment, Eric ceased his affections. Sookie spun round on her heel to face him with hands on her hips. The vampire had that infuriating grin on his face. If this was his idea of a joke or fun, she wasn't laughing. What was he thinking behaving like that? As if the tension wasn't bad enough between her and Danielle. He wasn't a real pet, though if he wanted to act like one she could always force him to play fetch when she was holding court. However, unable to stay angry with him, Sookie's features softened before she flung her arms round his neck and clung to him for dear life, almost toppling the vampire backwards. The fear of almost losing him wiped away any agitation she felt towards his cheeky behaviour.

Eric chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his Sookie.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you," spoke the blonde woman.

"Hardly," replied Eric as he kissed the top of her head. "Though I do have something interesting to share with you."

Sookie looked up at the tall vampire, "I wish I could say the same thing."

Eric looked down upon her with a quizzical look, "Did you learn nothing at the temple?"

Sookie shook her head, "Nope. I didn't even get the chance to use my telepathy. Everyone was watching me; I couldn't risk it. What if someone had noticed I wasn't all there?"

Eric pulled the telepath on to the bed. Laying on it, he held her in his arms. "At least nothing bad happened to you," pointed out the vampire.

"There is something I want to ask you though … maybe you could make sense of it for me," continued the woman as she snuggled against his cold body.

"Oh?" said Eric, his curiosity spiked.

"Yep, but I wanna know what happened here first," said Sookie with an insistent tone.

"We had a visitor," answered the vampire.

"Who?" asked Sookie with her chin resting on his firm chest.

Eric shrugged, "A slave. Can't say I've seen her much."

"How did she get in?"

"She picked the lock," answered the vampire in a matter of fact way.

"What did you do?"

"When I noticed someone was trying to get in I took refuge in here," spoke Eric, referring to the bedroom.

Sookie grinned, "Oh my god, you actually hid on the bed."

Eric flinched, "I did not hide on the bed."

Sookie's eyes sparkled with mirth, "Eric there aren't many places for a 6'4" vampire to hide."

"I did not hide on the bed," insisted the vampire.

Sookie sat up and gave her lover a flat stare.

Eric folded his arms across his chest and adverted his eyes, "Okay … I hid on top of the canopy."

Sookie fell backwards onto the mattress, laughing as she did so. "Oh my god … you hid on the bed … twice!" She said between laughs.

"It's not funny," snapped Eric.

"It is," replied Sookie as she continued to laugh.

"It. Is. Not!"

"You haven't seen yourself when you're up there," replied Sookie hugging her sides.

"Stop laughing at me," sulked the surly vampire.

Sookie climbed to all fours and looked directly at the vampire, "Oh Eric, you have no idea what kind of ammunition this is for me," teased the woman.

"You intend to use this against me?"

Sookie grinned playfully.

There was a glint in Eric's blue eyes and before Sookie could react, she found herself on her back with the vampire sheriff straddling her. His fangs were exposed.

"I do not respond well to threats Miss Stackhouse," warned Eric.

With a dry lump in her throat, Sookie swallowed nervously, "Eric, I didn't mean it."

Eric leaned in close, "You expect me to believe that?" said Eric in a sinister voice.

"Eric, I was only teasing. I'm not going to tell anyone," she said quickly.

"I'm quite sure you won't," snarled Eric.

Suddenly, Sookie squealed with laughter. The vampire leaned back, grinning mischievously as he tickled the woman.

"Sookie you never told me you were ticklish," spoke an enlightened Eric.

Sookie laughed uncontrollably. She desperately squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from Eric's hands, but the large vampire atop of her was unmovable.

"This is cheating," laughed Sookie as tears squeezed from her eyes.

"But highly effective," noted Eric.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you hid on the bed," threatened Sookie between gasps.

"Tell who?" spoke Eric as he continued to relentlessly tickle the woman.

"Everyone, if you don't stop," repeated the woman.

"Oh I don't think so Miss Stackhouse," spoke Eric as he increased his tickling.

"No … stop it … it's not fair …" laughed Sookie.

His beautiful Sookie was absolutely hysterical, writhing liked mad woman as she cried with laughter. Her legs were wildly kicking the bed, squirming uncontrollably. Eric couldn't help it as he chuckled. Sookie's hysterics were infectious.

"I'm gonna wet myself," squealed the woman.

It was at that point Eric released her. He climbed off the woman to lay on his side, propped up by an elbow. Sookie lay with her back to the vampire, breathing heavy and wiping tears from her eyes as she recovered from her laughing fit. Once she had recovered enough, she turned to face Eric.

"You big meanie," she said, shoving him playfully.

Eric laughed.

"My tummy hurts," continued Sookie with a few shaky laughs.

Eric reached out and stroked her exposed skin with the back of his cold hand.

After a while he spoke, "Ready?"

Sookie nodded, "So what did the slave girl want?"

Eric's brows knitted together, "I don't know exactly. Anything incriminating or something to blackmail you with."

"Blackmail!" questioned a surprised Sookie.

Eric settled in a more comfortable position as he continued to stroke her flesh. "When I realised the intruder was no major threat I exposed myself and took control of her …"

"When you say take control, you mean you glamoured her, right?" said Sookie interrupting the vampire.

Eric gave the woman a poignant look. "Yes. You're not going to object to me glamouring a stranger are you?"

Sookie shook her head, "You had no choice this time."

Eric continued with his story. "Anyway, I glamoured the girl to find out what she was doing. She told me that Lady Jen-Ella had ordered her to sneak into here and find something incriminating so that Lady Jen-Ella could blackmail you. Apparently, she really isn't too happy with you snubbing her and she really wants to get her claws into me," Eric finished his sentence with a shudder.

"She wants to blackmail me so she can get you?" said Sookie.

"That's what I learnt when I glamoured the slave girl," confirmed the blond vampire.

"What did you do with the girl?" Asked Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "I glamoured her to return to Jen-Ella saying she was unable to find anything, as well as deterring her from sneaking in here again. I also made sure she forgot I can talk."

Sookie relaxed into the bed, "Do you think Jen-Ella will try again?"

"Probably. She hasn't given up so far. Now, what about you? What have you to tell me?"

"I already told you. I couldn't use my telepathy, so I didn't learn anything," said Sookie, reminding the vampire of her earlier statement.

"Maybe so, but how did your PR stunt go?"

Sookie blinked in surprise. Was Eric asking how things went? That was the equivalent of him asking how her day was. As strange as the subject matter was, it felt like they were having a normal conversation that any couple would have. She decided not to ponder too much on the situation and just answer the question.

"Del-Lion says it went well, though the priest had a huge sermon about how everything was the fault of the humans and how important the sacrifice was."

Eric nodded, "Naturally, they're trying to discredit you. What better way than highlighting that you are human and everything is your fault, especially now that you've denied them their sacrifice."

"Del-Lion said something like that, but he said it didn't go too badly, especially when I offered to be blessed myself. Apparently, I handled myself well …"

That explained Sookie's feelings of triumph and disappointment he had felt through the bond earlier today.

The blonde woman continued talking, "Though Del-Lion said I would need to go again."

Eric nodded in agreement, "It would hardly be very successful if you only showed up once. It wouldn't show much sincerity on your part. I can't say I care for the idea much, but then again we don't have much choice."

"I think it could work. I picked up on some of the civilians' thoughts and they weren't all that bad," added Sookie.

Eric smiled, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh," replied Sookie suddenly remembering. "Well, listening to the sermon today, the priest spoke of how the Urah-tan left their homeland and came here, saying that the gods sent them to a paradise of a new home, but when they got here, they found humans to be living in sin with vampires, which eventually cursed the land and destroyed their second home. The thing is though, when I was a slave I was told a different story. The slave told me that the Urah-tan were here to help the humans because they had cursed the land, which led me to believe the land was cursed before the Urah-tan came; however, in the priest's sermon today, it was said the land became cursed after the Urah-tan arrived here. It's a bit of a difference in story. Which one is true? Was the land cursed before or after the Urah-tan arrived?"

Eric lay on his back with an arm behind his head. He was quiet in thought for a moment before speaking, "There's a good chance that the Urah-tan are invaders."

"What?" spat Sookie. She wasn't expecting that.

"Both parties have said that the Urah-tan came to these lands. They came here and occupied lands that were already home to humans and vampires. Technically, that's invading," explained Eric.

"The Urah-tan are invaders?" spoke Sookie, still trying to get her head round the idea.

Eric nodded, "So I believe. I take it when they first got here, they were not greeted kindly."

"How do you know?"

"The humans have been made slaves and the few surviving vampires treated like animals. Don't tell me the humans and vampires didn't put up a fight. Who would choose to willingly live like this?"

"If that's the case, why do the humans believe differently? Why do they accept everything as their fault?" argued the blonde queen.

"For many years humans have been kept uneducated. They have been lied to. These are all common tactics to keep repressed people compliant. If they were to tell humans the truth, they might start putting two and two together and realise things the Urah-tan don't want them to," explained Eric.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sookie.

"Think about it Sookie. The priest said this land used to be a paradise; that the curse happened after they arrived. Whatever this supposed sin was that the humans and vampires had been committing, they had obviously been doing it before the Urah-tan arrived and with no consequence of a curse. Yet after the Urah-tan arrived, the land suddenly became cursed. There is a good chance that whatever cursed the land was brought over with the arrival of the Urah-tan." said Eric, explaining the situation further.

"So the Urah-tan's whole theory on how the land became cursed is a load of bull?" exclaimed Sookie, starting to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Most likely. The humans were used as scapegoats to avert suspicion from themselves, as well as a tool to repress the humans and claim the land as their own."

"Where do you think the Urah-tan came from?" asked Sookie, curious.

Again, Eric took a moment to think. "I don't think they're from this world. Looking at geographical books, I can't logically see where they would have come from for this to have been a country to country to invasion …"

"Are they from another planet? Like aliens? Do you think they came in a spaceship?" asked Sookie who was very quickly growing excited.

"I doubt it, what with their fondness for dimensional magic," pointed out the vampire.

A disappointed look crossed Sookie's face. "So what do we do now?"

Eric reached out and stroked Sookie's arm, "At the moment, this information and theory are irrelevant. All we can do is carry on as we have been."

"I suppose," agreed the blonde woman.

Sookie suddenly looked down. She felt Eric's hand stroke her stomach. His fingers slipped inside her waistband as he grabbed hold of the garment and tugging lightly. Sookie then looked into the vampire's eyes; there was a lustful hunger in them.

"Though I can think of something to while away the hours," suggested Eric.

Sookie grinned, "No tickling," she replied.


	88. Only For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

A Few things to announce.

1: I came up with a title for my series of stories (It's in the Blood, Something in the Woods and Infestation) which is Destiny and Choices. I also have a side story running parallel to this, called Sookie's Journal, this is a live journal exclusive though, so add me on there to see it. You'll find the link in my profile.

2: I'm also on the look out for a new beta reader, so if any one knows of some one to help, send me a message.

3: I'm also going to start work on a new story, Sookie Stackhouse and the Amazing Spider-Man. This story will have reader interaction, but this will be held on my live journal. Chapters for this new story will be posted on here.

More details of this will be in my Author's blurbs on my live journal, you can also follow me on twitter, Roux1000.

Not From Her

 **Only for Her**

Eric lay back on the bed, embedded deeply within the warmth of Sookie Stackhouse. His cold hands caressed her warm hips as the blonde telepath straddled him and rode him. Normally, Eric liked to be in control, but Sookie had wanted to be on top, so he let her. He laid back and enjoyed the view. And boy did he enjoy the view as he was mesmerised by Sookie, he was in awe of her as he watched her.

His vision was blurred and fuzzy in his lust filled, pleasure induced sate. He could focus on none of his surroundings; all he could see was her. She stood out, glowing in some sort of ethereal light like a goddess. Her golden skin shone and radiated heat as her blonde locks were lustrous and wild. She fisted her hair and bit her lip seductively as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her. Dark crimson trickled from both her breasts and trailed down her abdomen. The smell of her intoxicatingly delicious blood infiltrated his senses, further driving his lust for the woman. Part of him wanted to sit up and further feed from her breasts, her blood was unlike anything he had tasted before, the other half of him just wanted to watch the truly erotic and beautiful sight for as long as possible.

"Oh god when are you gonna cum?" Whined Sookie as she arched her back and stared up at the canopy of the four poster bed.

Eric chuckled, "You wanted to be on top," pointed out the vampire.

"I didn't realise it was going to take so long for you to shoot your load. My legs are killing me, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," said Sookie between gasps.

She fisted her hair and worked her hands down to grasp the back of her neck while writhing her hips hard.

Sookie had already reached climax seven times, four of those times were due to her own efforts. Though Eric thoroughly enjoyed Sookie's attention, at this rate, it was going to be a long time before he reached his own climax. Not that he really minded much, enjoying Sookie like this was truly delightful. But his bonded was growing tired, and she wouldn't be able to last much longer, and he would not be satisfied until he had planted his lifeless seed within her.

"I can take over if you like," offered Eric.

Sookie came forward. Still working her hips as she pressed her chest against Eric's cold and firm torso. Her bloody and erect nipples came into contact with Eric's own taut ones. As their heightened flesh rubbed against each other with the movement, the friction caused a sweet tingle that they both enjoyed.

"Oh no you don't mister. I'm going to get you off, one way or another," said a determined Sookie as she leaned on her forearms.

Eric's fangs clicked into place as he heard Sookie's desire to pleasure him. He growled seductively at her whilst wrapping his arms round her to caress her back and run his fingers through her hair. The pair nuzzled affectionately before meeting with a heated kiss. Sookie nicked her tongue on his sharp fangs letting the vampire she pleasured taste her blood. Eric groaned a deep throaty moan has he savoured her blood.

Sookie then pulled out of their kiss and pushed herself up into her original position to ride her vampire as hard and fast as she could. Eric's chest was smeared with her blood. The vampire found her rather liked this, it was like her scent was being ingrained and marked upon him, just like his would be on her.

As Sookie moved against him Eric noticed her fatigue, she wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer. The vampire could think of only one thing to ease the situation. He brought his wrist to his lips and sunk his fangs in. He ripped the flesh open. Droplets of his old blood splattered on the pillow and stained his mouth. He offered the bleeding wrist to Sookie who was fast tiring. Sookie took his big hand in hers and brought the wrist to her mouth; she latched on to the wound and suckled at the powerful blood without question. Eric's blood rejuvenated her and gave her the energy and stamina to continue, not only that, it heightened the sexual stimulation they were both feeling.

A shudder of pleasure ripped through Eric as he openly gasped and whimpered. He could feel the bond between them throbbing and lulling. He could feel it intensifying as they were bonded even closer together. The more she took of him inside of her, the more Eric felt at ease. It soothed and comforted him, she accepted him into her, she accepted him. Though Sookie wasn't fully aware of what was happening, of the bond they shared, of what Eric felt and thought. Perhaps if she were, she might not have been so willing to take Eric's blood. Eric ignored such facts, it ruined his ideal fantasy, that she accepted him, this conniving and dangerous vampire. A beast who could kill her quickly, who at one point might have even done such a thing. She accepted him, and wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Though he feared what her reaction would be when she eventually learned of the bond and its complications, not to mention how he had tricked her. Would she have been so accepting then?

Eric refused to pay heed to his thoughts. Right now he would enjoy this moment with his Sookie, enjoy their growing bond that he had become so fond of. His body was on fire as she drank of his blood. Every bit of sweet friction and stimulation set his nerve endings aflame. Pleasure coursed through his body and he could feel his release steadily building. He panted heavily as he was unable to control his groans of satisfaction. His long fingers laced with hers as she held his hand while feeding.

"Sookie…" He gasped her name while pushing himself up onto his elbow.

He could not take his eyes from her as he watched her feed on his blood. Her moans vibrated on his skin as she kissed the bleeding gash with open mouthed kisses. Her tongue snaked out to swirl and sensually lap at his blood. The dark thick liquid stained her lips and tongue crimson.

With her free hand she reached out and grasped his shoulder to steady herself. Never once did she cease in her movements. She felt herself contract and squeeze Eric's firm member tightly, drawing him into her deeply with every movement she made. She was determined to make her vampire cum.

Eric felt vulnerable. The pleasure he felt was intense, even too much, but he wanted more. He had submitted to Sookie and now he was in her hands. Normally such an idea would have been absurd, and if he dared to admit it, scary even. And yet, at this very moment he wasn't afraid, he let Sookie have this because it was her.

The tightening in his balls signalled he was close to release, that at any moment it would happen. The itching tingle was driving him mad that he just wanted to cum already. His stomach muscles clenched in tight knots as they anticipated sweet release. He just needed a little more. Just a little push in the right direction. With the arm he had pushed himself up on he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hand and whimpered Sookie's name repeatedly. And before either one of them could stop what was happening, Eric's head fell back and a deep guttural moan came forth. Eric shot forth stream after stream of his seed inside of Sookie as she rode him through his orgasm. Sookie released his wrist from her lips and held his hand tightly as she felt his seed fill her. Eric returned the gesture and squeezed her hand back.

"YES!" Cried a triumphant and jubilant Sookie as she realised she had succeeded in making Eric cum.

The blond vampire collapsed onto the bed shuddering with one arm over his eyes. He continued to hold Sookie's hand as he recovered from his orgasm. Sookie remained where she was, trembling with aftershocks. She couldn't help but giggle at her achievement.

When she made to move off of Eric the vampire reacted. He quickly sat up and held her in place with one arm, preventing her from climbing off him and breaking their intimate connection. With his free hand he scrunched his fingers in the back of her hair and kissed her repeatedly. He claimed her mouth over and over again with open mouthed kisses. It wasn't until Sookie needed to breathe and she pulled away did Eric stop in his affection.

"Don't. You dare. Move," stressed Eric in a poignant voice between gasps.

Sookie giggled yet again, "We can't stay like this all night you know."

"Yes we can," insisted Eric. "I have no intention of taking my cock out of your warm pussy."

Sookie pulled a face of disgust, "Don't be vulgar."

"Don't be a prude," retorted Eric. "And I meant what I said."

"But we're all sticky," argued Sookie.

The blond telepath looked down between them. Their joined genitalia were saturated in combined sexual juices, blood and sweat.

"I don't care," replied Eric as he admired their handiwork.

Sookie shook her had and rolled her eyes. "Ok Eric, you win for now," said Sookie with a laugh.

Eric flashed his beautiful telepath a grin.

"Now if you could just take care of this please?" Said Sookie as she looked down at her blood stained breasts.

Eric's grin became dark and lustful as he dipped his head to her breast. He licked up the drying blood until there was nothing left. He then enveloped the nipple into his mouth, kissing, licking and suckling until the flesh was erect once again. He repeated the process on the opposite bosom. Sookie arched her back, pushing her swollen mounds into Eric's skilled mouth. She released a groan as she stroked his hair and shoulders. When Eric was done cleaning up he sat up properly and encircled his arms round Sookie's waist, giving her a squeeze. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulders as they intimately embraced.

"You're all fangy," commented Sookie as she noticed Eric hadn't yet retracted his fangs.

"Dose it bother you?" Asked Eric.

Sookie shook her head, "No. I don't mind. It's just that you've normally retracted them by now."

"I can if you want," offered Eric.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Sookie.

"They're deadly weapons," pointed out the blond vampire.

Sookie reached out and stroked the gleaming and sharp instruments of death. Eric opened his mouth, allowing her to touch his fangs fully. All the while he watched her intently.

"Oh believe me I know how dangerous they can be," said Sookie looking at the sharpened teeth. "But then… they're you. They're part of you, what with being a vampire and all."

Eric leaned in and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Sookie tilted her head and swept her hair back, allowing the vampire better access. The vampire kissed her exposed neck, his tongue coming out to swirl the pulsing vein that was there.

"I really wish I could bite your neck," groaned a frustrated Eric.

Sookie pulled back to stare the vampire in the eye, "You don't like where you get to bite?" Challenged the telepath.

Eric grinned, making his fangs more prominent. "Oh believe me, they are most exquisite places to bite. But I can't exactly hold you as I am now and affectionately bite you at the same time."

"I never really thought of biting as affectionate," replied Sookie.

"That's because you're not a vampire," smirked Eric.

Sookie giggled. Eric watched his Sookie closely. She was looking down, causing her hair to fall down and frame her face perfectly. Slowly she looked up to meet the adoring gaze of the vampire whose arms she was in. Eric looked upon her with wonder. He was panting heavily, it felt like something was swelling and throbbing in his chest. As alarming as this feeling was, he didn't mind it, nor did he reject it. Unable to stop himself he leaned in to kiss her. Tender at first but quickly heating up as the vampire's desire grew. Sookie pulled out of the kiss when things were leading to another round of sexual activity.

"No second round for you big boy," panted Sookie as she held Eric at bay. Not that her efforts done her much good as the blond vampire tightened his hold on her.

"What?" Spat a confused Eric.

"I said no more. I'm done for the night," replied Sookie.

Eric leaned in to nuzzle her neck. He pulled Sookie closer to him, determined to seduce her.

"Sookie, don't be like that. You know what's good for you," purred the vampire.

"Yeah, being able to walk in the morning," complained Sookie as she tried to wriggle away from the vampire.

Eric pulled back to fix Sookie with a surly glare.

"Oh don't sulk. You just got yours," replied Sookie.

" _You_ got yours more then me," pointed out the disappointed vampire.

"Well…" Sookie struggled to come up with a reasonable answer. Eventually she settled for blowing a raspberry at the vampire.

Eric was taken by surprise. It wasn't a response he was expecting as he sat there silently. It was cute and child like, and he found it absolutely adorable. Her actions at first confused him, but once he had registered them his stunned silence changed to a new reaction that he couldn't stop. Laughing heartedly at Sookie's response he fell back on the bed, pulling Sookie down with him. Sookie lay atop Eric with his arms wrapped round her and her legs splayed either side of his hips. The old vampire still refused to let her break their intimate connection.

"You know, this position isn't doing much to help with me walking stiffly in the morning," pointed out Sookie as she rested her head above Eric's heart.

Eric shrugged as he started to stroke Sookie's hair, "You have one of two choices Sookie. Either have sex with me again, or, allow me to hold you like this while you sleep."

"You can't seriously expect me to sleep like this," chuckled Sookie.

"I can. And you will."

Sookie sighed, "I'm beginning to learn a whole new meaning to the word stubborn," she said as she settled down to sleep.

Doing his best to disturb Sookie as little as possible, Eric reached down and pulled the bed covers up. Wrapping them round his lover so she wouldn't be cold. She remained silent as she settled down to sleep. Eric took note of her heart rate slowing and her breathing in a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before his Sookie was sleeping. Slowly, a languid hand stroked her back through the bedcovers in a soothing motion. Eric lay awake as Sookie slept soundly; he was content to just hold her. Never before had he known himself to be satisfied with just holding a woman, especially one he lusted after. But here he was, happily holding Sookie while she slept, her warmth comforting him. This was certainly new for the vampire, and yet… it was not unwelcome. It was strangely… nice! As he lay there, holding his beloved Sookie and thinking over his growing feelings he barely registered his eyelids becoming heavy and closing.

* * *

He was completely oblivious to falling asleep. Often he struggled to sleep in this strange land. What with the sunlight being blocked, the urge and need to die for the day wasn't there. And thus he was denied the sleep of the dead. Often his sleep pattern was restless and he spent most of it dozing. He didn't know how he was coping with such poor rest. He was surprised he hadn't been snappy and irritable, maybe it was the fact he could take out a lot of frustration with his frequent sexual activities, or maybe it was the fact he now shared a bed with Sookie which he found greatly comforted him. Whatever it was, a sleep deprived vampire like this was a first for Eric. However, this was one of the few times he actually fell asleep, and he only realised it when he was awoken by Sookie climbing off of him.

"Where are you going?" Asked Eric who was only half awake but somehow still managed to hold Sookie in place.

"I need to use the bathroom," answered Sookie as she struggled harder to release herself from her lover's hold.

Realising her need Eric let her go. The loss of heat was instantly noticeable. As much as he didn't like it, there was little Eric could do, Sookie needed to take care of her human needs. Though he found some of her human ways irritable; he would never have wished her as anything else as she was now. He liked her warmth, he liked listening to the rhythm of her beating heart, he liked the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing, he liked the fact that she lived in the light and he could see and smell the sunlight on her skin. He liked her just as she was, and this delightful creature was his to cherish for the rest of her natural life. Which would be fleeting. As she would eventually wither and die… he quickly changed his thought patterns.

Eric opened an eye and watched Sookie hobble to the bathroom. The effects of her night long position would wear off, but he still found it humorous. Especially when she grumbled under her breath. As quiet as she tried to be, he could hear her words of annoyance clearly. He opened his eyes fully and placed his arms behind his head as he admired the woman, especially the stains between her legs. Evidence of their copulation.

Sookie wasn't long in the bathroom, and when she returned she had washed and had a towel wrapped round her.

"You're not staying there Eric. Clean yourself up and get to your bed of furs," said Sookie as she rummaged for something to wear.

"Why?" Sulked Eric.

"Because Danielle will see," answered Sookie.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why are you so bothered by what the slave thinks?"

"Danielle," corrected Sookie.

"Whatever. The woman knows our dirty little secret why pretend like nothing is going on?"

"Because she's not comfortable with it."

"That's her problem. Not ours."

"It doesn't mean we have to go rubbing her nose in it."

"Nor does it mean we have to hide from her."

"We're not hiding. She's going to know what we've been up to when she collects the sheets this morning. That doesn't mean she has to find you butt naked in them though. Also, I kinda wanna be on talking terms with her again. It doesn't make things easy if she's awkward around us."

Eric grumbled as he sighed. He climbed from the bed and collected the trousers and boots he had worn yesterday and made his way to the bathroom. He hated having to be Sookie's secret lover. He hated that everything was behind closed doors. But due to the political situation they had no choice. He wanted everyone to know that this delightful creature was his. His alone to enjoy, his alone to delight in. It was a sore wound for the vampire to bear. Having to take a step back and follow Sookie around like a lap dog. It bruised his ego as he was use to being the one in a position of power. But what bothered him most was that his relationship with Sookie had to be so hidden. It was further salt in the wound when Sookie wanted to keep it secret behind closed doors. Even when the slave knew what they were doing. And were it not for Sookie's desire to be friends with the woman again Eric wouldn't have relented, or he would have at least made things very difficult for her. It was only for Sookie he gave in and done as she wished. Only for her would he do such a thing to make her happy.

When he returned from the bathroom Sookie was dressed in red. He loved seeing the colour on his Sookie. She leaned over her dressing table putting on a pair of earrings. Eric came up behind her. His hand snaked down to grab her behind. Sookie squeaked in surprise as Eric kissed the back of her neck. The blond vampire then walked away chuckling.

"Eric behave yourself," spoke Sookie.

"I thought I was," replied a cocky Eric.

Sookie glared briefly at the back of Eric as he made to leave the room before she started to chuckle, shaking her head at the vampire's actions. She finished dressing for the day then turned her attention to the bed. She pulled the soiled sheets from the bed and left them in a pile on the floor for Danielle to collect. Sookie was hugely embarrassed about being caught with Eric by the servant girl. Eric seemed to have no humiliation of the incident; Sookie however had difficulty controlling her blush whenever Danielle was in the room. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that what Sookie and Eric were doing was considered a taboo. It was a known fact that owners of vampires indulged in sexual activity behind closed doors, though it was often frowned upon. The stigma would have been even worse for Sookie should her and Eric's relationship be made public. Not only because she was queen, but because she was human as well. After all, it was the supposed decadent behaviour between humans and vampires that cursed this world.

Perhaps that was part of the problem with her and Danielle. Here she was, trying so hard to make things better for humans of this world, but in private, she was doing the one thing that had supposedly damned the world. It would be perfect ammunition for her political enemies. She would probably lose a lot of faith from her human subjects as well. It wasn't like they didn't have a big enough of a burden to bear already. Plus, Danielle didn't exactly have a good experience with vampires. Vampires were often turned upon human slaves by their Urah-tan masters for punishment or entertainment. It must have seemed like a double betrayal to share a bed with a being that was so fearful and dangerous to humans, and to commit an act that would enrage the Urah-tan. It must have seemed like Sookie held the dire position the humans were in with such little regard.

However, Sookie couldn't see what she was doing wrong. What she and Eric did hurt no one, the only people it affected was her and Eric, no one else. Though such facts didn't change peoples' attitudes. What she and Eric did was considered a sin, a grave enough sin that apparently cursed the world many years ago. Sookie was highly dubious of such a fact. How could one act be considered a sin for humans to commit, but not a sin when the Urah-tan done exactly the same thing? It all seemed a bit fishy to Sookie. There was still so much she and Eric had to learn about this world. She was still greatly curious about the vampires of this land. Just what had happened to such a proud and powerful species for them to be considered nothing more then savage animals? There was no doubt that she would find out sooner of later.

Sookie walked out of the bedroom to find Eric on his bed of furs. One arm behind his head while his other hand sat dangerously low on his abdomen. He looked her up and down hungrily, unable to take his lustful eyes off of her.

"Behave your self when Danielle gets here," warned Sookie.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Fine," he grumbled.

The vampire closed his eyes and settled down to doze for a few minutes.

Sookie sat down at the table. It wasn't long before the slave was knocking at the door and bringing Sookie her morning meal.

"Hey Danielle," greeted Sookie brightly.

"Good morning your Majesty," replied Danielle.

The servant came in and dutifully gave Sookie her food. Placing the try in front of Sookie the woman then made her way to the bedroom before Sookie was able to say anything further and try and engage some kind of friendly conversation. She carried on with her duties quickly, making Sookie feel as though she was unwanted company. Though the slave did pause to fix the resting Eric with an uncertain stare.

With Danielle out of the room Sookie looked over at Eric forlornly. As long as he was around things were going to be difficult. Danielle didn't approve of her relationship with Eric, and for good reasons. If only Danielle could see Eric wasn't like all the other vampires… well… Eric could be violent and dangerous when he wanted. So much so that she had to keep her guard up around him, not that it was going to do much good should he decide to turn. Her only true defence against him was to remain appealing to him so he wouldn't want to hurt her. However, the situation with Danielle made Sookie feel lonely, if only the slave could get over her hesitation towards the blond vampire. If only she could see that he had no interest in harming her, and that he wasn't really that bad. At least Sookie hoped Eric wasn't that bad.

With a saddened sigh Sookie started to eat. The sound of Danielle emerging from the bedroom brought Sookie's attention back to the slave. The woman was backing out of the room and had the bed sheets scrunched under one arm whilst dragging a full and heavy laundry basket with her other hand. The slave seemed to be over compensating in her duties, perhaps feeling guilty in allowing the door to the royal quarters to be unlocked when under instructions to keep it locked. Sookie thought such sentiments were silly; Danielle had followed her orders and done her duty regardless of her feelings towards Eric. What had happened hadn't been the slave's fault; in fact, the slave had no knowledge that anything was amiss until Sookie had returned from the temple. But it still seemed like Danielle felt she had to make it up to her Queen for failing in her duties.

Sookie quickly swallowed a mouthful of food, "Danielle you can't possibly carry all that," pointed out the blonde telepath.

"I'm ok your Majesty, don't worry about me," said the struggling Danielle.

"Let me help you," replied Sookie while setting her knife and fork down.

"No, no, no. You stay where you are your Majesty, I'm fine. Please finish your breakfast."

"This is ridiculous. It's too much to do by yourself," argued Sookie.

"I'm fine. Please carry on eating your Majesty," continued Danielle as she made her way to the door.

The laundry basket had become unsteady, swaying precariously as Danielle fumbled with the door handle while trying to hold onto the basket and bed linen at the same time.

"Danielle you're going to have and accident or do yourself an injury. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not," replied a determined Sookie.

"No, no. Stay where you are, I can manage your Majesty," insisted the still struggling Danielle while stretching out for the door handle.

"Danielle I'm coming to help you… damn it!" Cried Sookie as her ornate belt became entangled on the arm or the chair. "Hang on Danielle, I'll be with you in a second," continued Sookie as she fiddled with her belt.

"Your Majesty I can manage… Ohhhhh!" cried Danielle suddenly.

Before Sookie was able to react she felt a gust of air swoosh past her.

"Ooofff," said Danielle.

Looking up, Sookie saw the bed linen had tumbled to the floor, but some how, the basket hadn't, and neither had Danielle. There stood Eric, holding the slave in his arms, and propping up the laundry basket with his outstretched foot.

Danielle slowly looked up to see who her saviour had been. She stared into the emotionless and serene face of Eric as he silently looked down upon her. The slave looked upon the vampire with big doe eyes of surprise. Sookie was also stunned into silence, seeing Eric actively and willingly helping someone in need. She couldn't fathom why he done it as she stared upon the scene with an open mouth. Realising that her mouth was hanging open she quickly shut it before any one noticed her dumbfounded expression.

"Umm… Ahh… I…he hee…" Stammered the shocked slave.

Danielle quickly scurried out of the vampire's arms and backed up, staring at him suspiciously. Eric remained calm and collected as he righted the laundry basket with a quick movement of his foot. Danielle quickly gathered the fallen bed sheets in her arms.

"Maybe it would be best if I came back for the laundry basket," said the slave quickly before leaving the room.

Eric watched the door close before turning his head to look at a stunned Sookie.

"Did you really just do that?" Asked a disbelieving Sookie.

"Did you not see me do it?" replied Eric.

"But why?"

"Would you prefer I had let her fall?"

"No. But I've never known you to do anything like that. Why now?" Continued Sookie as she yanked her caught belt free.

Eric sauntered back to his bed of furs and laid back into them seductively with a smirk on his face. "I saw an opportunity to endear her to me."

"An opportunity to endear her to you? You're trying to make her like you? Why would you do that?" Asked Sookie while folding her arms under her chest.

Eric shrugged. "You want to be on friendly terms with her again. She would find it easier to move on if she saw me in a kinder and friendlier light. Instead of associating me as a monster."

Sookie gave the vampire a quizzical look as she dropped her arms, "You're doing this for me?"

"Partly. However it does have uses that you are on friendly terms with the woman."

"Partly? So part of you reason for doing this is actually for me? To make me happy?" Pressed Sookie with a coy smile.

Eric looked the woman up and down. His confident smirk disappeared as a vulnerable expression crossed his face. "Yes," he admitted eventually.

Sookie couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She ran forward, giggling excitedly as she leapt into his arms. Eric was taken by surprise as he caught the ecstatically happy woman. Taking Eric's face in her hands Sookie kissed the vampire over and over again.


	89. The Spring Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

A Few things to announce.

1: I came up with a title for my series of stories (It's in the Blood, Something in the Woods and Infestation) which is Destiny and Choices. I also have a side story running parallel to this, called Sookie's Journal, this is a live journal exclusive though, so add me on there to see it. You'll find the link in my profile.

2: I'm also on the look out for a new beta reader, so if any one knows of some one to help, send me a message.

3: I'm also going to start work on a new story, Sookie Stackhouse and the Amazing Spider-Man. This story will have reader interaction, but this will be held on my live journal. Chapters for this new story will be posted on here.

More details of this will be in my Author's blurbs on my live journal, you can also follow me on twitter, Roux1000.

Not From Here

 **The Spring Ball**

Preparations for the spring ball had been building for weeks, months even. And to say Sookie was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't like she didn't have enough to deal with already. She had been busy concentrating on keeping her head above waters with her political enemies, dealing with Eric, helping the human slaves of this world as well as trying to find a way home for her and Eric. And now, she had the job of entertaining her Urah-tan subjects at the traditional Spring Ball. It was important that Sookie impressed at the Spring Ball, and if she failed to deliver she could possibly make herself more enemies then she already had. The blonde telepath was coming to the fast conclusion that being a Queen was a lot of hard work. She began to wonder how she didn't spontaneously combust with all the stress of it all.

Mind you, Sookie had found Eric to be a very good form of stress relief. The 6'4" vampire had turned out to be her rock though all of this. He was the only one to truly understand her position, being as he was in much of the same situation as she was. And because of this fact Sookie had been able to confide in the vampire. It was nice for her to have someone to talk to who truly understood what she was going through, at least to some degree. Eric had also been her secret advisor, giving her advice she would be lost without. He advised her on how she should compose herself as Queen, on what her enemies would try and do next and how she should counter them. He had advised her on how to deal with the humans, and how to initiate change for the dire circumstances the slaves had to live in. And on top of all this that the vampire done for her, there was the naughty games the vampire liked to play with her, which was a lot of fun. Having Eric's attention like she did made Sookie feel desired and sexy; it was empowering and invigorating to know she could hold such a powerful creature in a lustful thrall. Of course, Sookie didn't expect her little arrangement with Eric to last. Naturally the old vampire would eventually tire of her and move onto someone new. No doubt when that happened Sookie expected to be upset, but if she kept her emotional attachment to Eric to a minimum she was pretty sure she could survive the heartache. For the mean time however, she was going to enjoy the sinful fun and games she and Eric played.

Speaking of games, Eric had been playing his own game to win over the slave Danielle. Normally, Sookie would frown upon such actions, but knowing that the vampire meant no harm to the woman and only done such things to ease the awkward situation between the three of them, the telepath was happy to turn a blind eye and allow the vampire to charm the woman. Not that Eric really did much to win Danielle's friendship. All the blond vampire really did was offer his aid as and when needed, albeit silently offered. Danielle had been wary at first, often squeaking in surprise to find Eric handing her the object she had been blindly reaching for, or carrying an object that had been far to heavy for her to manage. But over the past few days Danielle had learned to not be so skittish around Eric, even thanking him for his help. Sookie often had to contain her amusement when Danielle's praise of Eric often reminded her of how you would speak to a puppy. Eric hated it, but there wasn't much he could really do about it. It wasn't like Danielle meant any harm or malice by it, she just didn't know any better, as far as she knew, Eric was an animal. All that mattered was that he was an animal Danielle liked. And so far, Eric's little plan seemed to be working. Sookie and Danielle were slowly rebuilding their friendship which had Sookie greatly relieved, after all, a woman needed her girlfriends. Eric didn't quite understand this sentiment, why his Sookie would want any ones else's company apart from his, had the vampire baffled. Sookie's only explanation was "girly stuff", which the male vampire understood even less. Regardless, Eric still did what he could to ease the tension between the slave and his bonded human, after all, it made Sookie happy.

However, with all that aside, today was the day of the Spring Ball. Though very nervous, Sookie was also excited. She had never been to a Ball before, and she was eager to see what all the preparations had turned out like. She was also hoping she didn't fall flat on her face or say the wrong thing. But still, the butterflies of excitement were dancing in her stomach as Danielle helped her into her gown.

Sookie lurched forward and braced herself on the dressing table. Danielle was busy lacing the back of the dress, often jerking the Queen as she pulled and tugged on the bindings.

"How much tighter is this going to be?" Wheezed Sookie.

"Almost there your Majesty," said Danielle through gritted teeth.

"I'm so glad I don't have to wear this all the time," complained Sookie.

"There… done," said Danielle with a sigh as she tied the last of the straps.

Slowly and stiffly, Sookie stood to look herself over in the mirror. The dress she wore was white silk that contrasted against her tanned skin. The top half was a shaped corset, and the floor length skirt had a thigh length slit on the right side. Gold embroidery was down the left hand side of the dress, looking as though vines of golden leaves were growing up her gown. Sookie had to marvel at the cleavage her dress gave her; she didn't even think her best bra could give her this kind of cleavage. Diamonds adorned her ears and neck, the circlet she wore sat delicately on her head with the teardrop diamond centred in the middle of her forehead. Her blonde locks were held up in a simple twist allowing a few curls to fall free and shape her face. Sookie stared at herself in stunned silence, as uncomfortable as the dress may have been, she had never worn anything so pretty before.

Hearing a sniff, Sookie looked over her shoulder to find Danielle almost in tears. The servant's eyes were watery as she flapped her hands in a motion so that she was fanning herself.

"Danielle, are you crying?" Asked Sookie with a laugh.

"I'm trying not to," sniffed the slave.

Sookie turned her head to look back at her reflection, "I know it's a pretty dress, but it's not worth crying over."

"Oh hush your Majesty, you look beautiful," replied Danielle, dabbing her eyes with the apron she wore.

"I'm hardly beautiful, pretty maybe, but beautiful..." Said Sookie as she left the sentence open.

"Oh nonsense your Majesty, you have to be the most beautiful person I've ever met," replied Danielle as she brushed down Sookie's skirt.

The slave then straightened and neatened her apron she wore.

Sookie turned to face the woman and placed a light kiss on her check, "Thank you," said the telepathic queen.

"Oh it was nothing," replied a shocked Danielle with a shrug.

Sookie turned to leave the bedroom with Danielle following. As the blonde Queen walked out of the room into the main living area she was looking down and watching her feet as she walked, she wasn't use to wearing a skirt this long and she didn't want to trip up.

"Oh my," gasped Danielle.

Sookie quickly looked over her shoulder to find Danielle looking in the direction of where Eric's bed was situated. The slave gave Sookie a knowing look and nodded in the direction of the bed of furs. Slowly, Sookie looked over to find Eric looking at her. His eyes flicked up and down as he silently took in her appearance. She had never seen such an expression on the vampire's face before. He looked at her with wonder, like he had never seen such a sight before, if he could breathe, the sight of Sookie before him would have taken his breath away. If he could have spoken, he would have told his Sookie she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. However, for once, he was grateful for the fact that he had to remain silent, for words would have eluded him.

"I think someone approves," spoke Danielle.

The slave had never known a vampire to be so affectionate towards its master before. It was strange that a vampire as old as this would want to be in the company of Queen Sookie as such. How had they met? Why did they stay in each other's company? One could say it was purely because of sex, but that was such a simplistic answer to something that was so strange. Whatever the reasoning was, there was no denying the fact there was a fondness between the Queen and her vampire.

Sookie looked over her shoulder and smiled at Danielle. Before anything else could have been said there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Sookie.

Lieutenant Del-Lion walked into the royal quarters. His armour was gleaming and Sookie half suspected the solider had recently polished the metal. His long red cape moved fluidly behind him with his movements. The Urah-tan came to a stop and had to do a double take when he took in the sight of his queen. His eyes scanned her up and down, and even though Sookie was unable to read his thoughts, it was fairly obvious the high ranking officer approved of her outfit. Eric also noticed Del-Lion's appreciation of his bonded; he remained composed even though every single muscle in his body tensed, ready to attack.

"What do you think of my dress Lieutenant?" Asked Sookie in a playful tone, twirling as she did so.

"Stunning your Majesty," answered Del-Lion formally, tugging at the collar of his uniform.

Hearing Danielle snigger Sookie looked over her shoulder and grinned at the woman.

Feeling as though he was being made fun of, the Lieutenant straightened and cleared his throat. "I trust your Majesty is ready?"

Sookie looked over at the blue man and nodded.

"Shall we?" continued Del-Lion holding his arm out for Sookie.

Slowly and hesitantly she walked forward and linked arms with the lilac eyed man. Looking down at the linked arms she felt her heart skip a beat as her mouth became dry, returning her gaze upwards she gave Lieutenant Del-Lion a wary smile.

"No need to be so nervous you Majesty," said Del-Lion in a reassuring tone.

Though Sookie doubted the Lieutenant knew the real reason why she was nervous. The blonde telepath looked over her shoulder at the powerful and old vampire behind them.

"Eric," called Sookie.

Eric removed his eyes from the linked arms of his bonded and the Lieutenant. His chest felt tight with repressed rage and horror. He wanted to rip the Lieutenant to shreds for touching his Sookie. It was silly really, there was nothing meant by it, the Lieutenant was merely acting in accordance to how he should behave towards his Queen. The thing that really bothered Eric was that he wanted to be in the Lieutenant's position; it should be him taking Sookie's arm as such. When he met Sookie's eyes he felt his stomach drop. He noticed the fear and apprehension in them, she was nervous with how he was going to react, she was still afraid of him. There wasn't much he could do to ease her fears right now, as he rose to his feet to follow Sookie and the Lieutenant.

As the pair walked out of the room with Eric following, Del-Lion was shaking his head in disapproval. The Lieutenant had his views regarding the Queen's pet, views that were strained when she insisted on bringing it to the Spring Ball with her. Del-Lion had argued that it wasn't appropriate to have her pet present, that no others would be bringing their pets. But the Queen's stubbornness was insistent, and were it not for the fact she almost burst into hysterical tears he would not have given into the compromise he had made for tonight. Of course, when word leaked that the Queen would be bringing her pet, many of the noble ladies also insisted on bringing theirs, particularly Lady Jen-Ella.

When Sookie stood outside the large doors leading to the grand hall she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Ready?" Asked Del-Lion as he looked down upon the blonde Queen.

Sookie gave a silent nod as her reply. With that, Del-Lion indicated to the announcer who stood at the double doors to declare the arrival of the Queen. The Urah-tan acknowledged his order before signalling to the two trumpeters who stood either side of the grand doors. The trumpeters took a deep breath before bringing their instruments to their lips. The royal fanfare rung through the halls loudly, announcing the arrival of the Queen as the heavy doors started to open. The announcer entered the grand hall first.

"Presenting, her Majesty, the Queen," called the announcer as his voice bellowed in the cavernous room.

With a nudge from Del-Lion, Sookie allowed her Lieutenant to lead her into the room. The grand hall was indeed a grand room, its shear size was impressive and yet intimidating also. But to see it decorated for the Spring Ball was a site to behold. Swaths of white and gold fabric hung from the high dome like ceiling. Dark green vines with white bell shaped flowers decorated the tall arched windows. Marble fountains were in the corners of the room, gently trickling water, Sookie feared that this was going to make her want to pee all night long. The tables were laden with food and drink, decorated with the most beautiful flower arrangements Sookie had ever seen. The grand hall was simply stunning.

All the Urah-tan in the room paused in what they were doing, bowing and curtsying before the Queen. All attention was on Sookie and her entrance as she stood arm in arm with Lieutenant Del-Lion, who made quite an impression himself. As Sookie stood there silently she found she was rather pleased with her choice of dress, it matched perfectly with how the hall was decorated for the Spring Ball. The mood soon shifted though. There was a pen in the far corner of the room, fenced and gated with silver. It had to be, it's where the vampires were housed for the night. Eight Urah-tan guards stood ready, ready to magically restrain the vampires should they become unruly. There were already vampires in the pen, some hissed and snapped their fangs at one another, but most just lounged on the supplied cushions, indifferent to what was happening around them. One of the guards pulled the gate aside, waiting for Eric to enter. The tall blond vampire looked upon the pen as the humiliation became overwhelming. He wanted to refuse, he wanted to lash out, did they not realise how they insulted him? Did they not realise the power he held? His blue eyes darted about the room; every one was watching him, watching him be shamed and degraded; and he could say nothing against it. For the first time ever, he wanted to hide away; through the shame of it all he wanted no one to see him. In his long life, he had never known himself to feel humiliation.

"In!" Barked Del-Lion as he pointed at the pen.

Sookie watched Eric, just like everyone else in the room. He looked utterly defeated, with his shoulders slumped and head bowed he entered the pen. Sookie hated to think how embarrassing this must have been for him, but this was the only way the Urah-tan would let her bring Eric with her. And there was no way in hell she was leaving Eric on his own if she could avoid it. To try and save her lover some Embarrassment she started to walk towards the throne, in the hopes her movement would drew attention back to herself and away from Eric.

With the gate closing behind him Eric sat down on the floor. He hitched his knees up and rested his arms atop of them. He refused to join the group of vampires that were in the pen with him as he sat away from them. Some hissed at him, snapping their fangs at him in some petty display of authority and power, like they had any. He could snap them all like twigs in a matter of seconds. Though insulted, he refused to rise to the challenge. He couldn't risk it, for his own safety and for Sookie's reputation. He had to be the perfectly behaved pet; otherwise they would separate him from Sookie. So with that in mind, he would sit here quietly, keeping himself to himself. He hoped no one paid him too much attention; he hated the humiliation of it all. The sooner this "Spring Ball" was over, the better. Though he had a bad feeling time would slowly drag by, prolonging his embarrassing discomfort.

Looking up to glance about the room to see if any one was watching him his eyes fell upon Sookie. She was so perfect. She was so beautiful. Sookie's outfit was much more simplistic and elegant compared to the gaudy and over the top outfits of the Urah-tan nobles that were trying to outdo their human Queen. Like they could? Like a diamond, Sookie out shone all of the cheaper gem stones without even having to try. As he watched her, he found he was unable to keep his eyes off Sookie, watching her through the night was pure torture. They were in the same room, but Eric felt like they were a million miles away from each other. He watched her mingling with the guests, making polite conversation and laughing at whatever jokes were told to her, no doubt her good manners were coming out in force. Lieutenant Del-Lion stood at her shoulder, watching over her as her protector for the night. That should have been his role, it was Eric's job to protect Sookie, she was his bonded. But he wanted more then to just protect her. He wanted to stand at her side, arm around her waist, in her company as her partner, as her chosen partner. His longing for Sookie was made even worse when he had to watch her dance, he could only just bear it. His chest contracted in painful internal spasms to watch her dance with other men. It should have been him!

It didn't help matters when he saw her dancing with Duke Fara-More. It was only natural the duke would be here, after all, the Urah-tan were trying to marry his Sookie to that piece of filth. However, he still hated seeing that lowly maggot touch his bonded, that he even had the audacity to flirt with her. He could feel his rage bubbling. He watched the Duke's hand slip dangerously low. He watched the wandering hand intently, feeling his fangs ache to be released; he was relieved when Sookie moved the advancing hand to a more respectable position. Had the Duke taken things further, Eric didn't think he could have contained himself, how he was containing himself at the moment was truly a wonder. He found himself having dark fantasies about being alone with the Duke and ripping the offending hand from the Urah-tan's body whilst mauling it before Fara-More's own eyes.

As Sookie continued to dance she turned in a circle. Her own eyes came to meet Eric's eyes as he watched her. He saw the same worry that she had when she had to link arms with the Lieutenant. The fear of how Eric was going to react with her for having to be in the company of so many men was apparent. It seemed that he hadn't truly eased her fears of him, but could he truly blame her, he was a dangerous being after all. And no matter how much he convinced himself he would never truly hurt her, he couldn't completely trust himself not to. And she knew it, and because of such facts she feared him. She may not have admitted it, but deep down, without thinking, there was fear. And as much as he hated it, he sensed it was always going to be an awkward barrier between them. He wished he could resolve this issue, he wished he knew how to, but for now, all he could do was watch her. Teased with her beauty as he was forced to watch her dance with everyone except him, denied the right to revel in her company. The only acknowledgement he received was her apprehensive looks, as he was forced to sit there like a good dog and behave, unable to sooth her fears.

His quiet contemplation and resolve was soon disturbed as another vampire suddenly sat in front of him. Partially blocking his view of the one person he desired above all else. To say Eric didn't like being intruded upon was an understatement. Eric looked the vampire up and down. He was a handsome vampire with shoulder length wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. He held himself with a certain confidence and Eric was able to detect a cunning streak in this vampire. Unlike all the other vampires in this pen with him, the vampire who sat before him actually seemed like a true vampire. It may seem strange referring to a vampire as a true vampire, though in a vampire's mind it wasn't. All the vampires here reached the technical requirements to be a vampire, their human lives ceased to be, they had fangs and, they drank blood. Technically they were vampires. But no true vampire would ever acknowledge these beings in the pen with Eric as vampires; they would see them as a mockery to their immortal race. All except the vampire sitting before Eric. There was no doubt that he was a vampire.

"You smell of the exotic one," stated the auburn haired vampire.

His voice so low that only Eric could hear, and his lips barely moving that only someone with a vampire's eyesight would see. Eric knew instantly who this vampire was. He was the one Sookie had been offered to pet!

"In fact," continued the auburn haired vampire, "You smell rather exotic yourself."

Eric remained silent. He didn't want to engage in conversation. He didn't like this vampire. And he hated the fact that he had made advances towards his Sookie.

"My name is Vaughn," said the vampire introducing himself.

Eric refused to introduce himself as he turned his head away.

"I must admit, I am jealous that she pets you, but wouldn't pet me," said Vaughn wistfully.

Eric felt his jaw clench, "Sookie is mine," declared Eric without looking at the vampire.

Vaughn tilted his head ever so slightly, as though he was confused and had never heard the term before. "Yours? I have never heard of a vampire owning a human. Though… it certainly would be nice to," he said as his eyes glided over Sookie.

"She is mine!" Repeated Eric with a note of warning in his voice.

Vaughn looked back at Eric with a smirk, "If you say so. Not that I blame you being so possessive, she seems truly delicious."

Eric glared at the vampire. If he thought he struggled to contain himself with Duke Fara-More, it was nothing compared to how he struggled to contain himself now. Did this vampire have no idea of how old a vampire he was talking to? Did this vampire not realise how he had crossed to line in regards to his bonded? This vampire seemed to have no respect for Eric's power and right to Sookie.

"I must admit. I hope she tires of you soon, perhaps it will give me a second chance to be petted by her before my time is up," said Vaughn with a shrug.

Had these been different circumstances Eric would have attacked, but, something Vaughn said caught Eric's interest.

"What do you mean before your time is up?" asked Eric.

Again Vaughn tilted his head before realisation set in. "I forgot, you're a wild one, I doubt you're familiar with the rules of being a domesticated vampire…"

Eric internally shuddered at the concept of a domesticated vampire.

"I'm getting old," continued Vaughn. "I'm 48, and domesticated vampires are only allowed to live until they are 50 before being dragged to the blood banks to die a long and painful death."

Eric blinked in surprise. Vaughn was considered old at 48 years old! That was barely a fraction of Eric's age. Eric had a bad feeling that things for the vampires were worse then he originally thought. Eric managed to hold off his urge to attack as his curiosity grew. He didn't care much for the vampires of this world, they were not under his rule, they were not his responsibility, but, he wanted to be aware of the vampires' situation on this world. Ignorance could be a great weapon against him, for his own survival, and Sookie's, he had to find out what he could.

"Blood banks?" Questioned Eric, though he had a strong idea what they were.

"My, ignorance is bliss. It's where they drain vampires of their blood for 'medical' reasons. However, when a vampire goes to a blood bank, they never come back out," explained Vaughn.

"And vampires just allow themselves to be dragged to their final deaths?" Questioned Eric with scorn and contempt.

"We hardly have a choice. We are fed rats; which is hardly nutritious and doesn't allow us our full strength making it difficult to fight back. They also control us with these collars, in some cases even using liquid silver, and if they have to, they use the silvermen. One way or another, we're going to the blood banks when we reach 50."

Eric knew how effective these methods could be. He remembered being fed rats, and even after eating them he was still hungry and weak. He knew how well the collars could control people as he had been dragged around like a rag doll by Captain Ber-Heim because of them. And he knew how devastatingly powerful the silvermen were against vampires. But still, the thought of being dragged to the blood bank to be drained of your blood and meeting the true death was sickening to Eric. It went against every single survival instinct he had.

"I can not believe that vampires would just accept this fate," argued Eric.

"This is the fate of a vampire in captivity. As grim as it may sound, in some cases it is better to have been turned in captivity then in the wild."

"I would rather be wild and free then forced to suffer the humiliation and degradation that you do," argued Eric.

"You suffer it at the hands of the exotic one," challenged Vaughn.

Eric was silent.

"Whether you like to admit it or not, there is a security to being a domesticated vampire," continued Vaughn.

"The only security you have is that you are living a prolonged death sentence," pointed out Eric.

Vaughn grinned, "True. But then, in my existence as a vampire I have lived in relative comfort which is a perk. At least I have not been hunted to virtual extinction."

Eric glanced over at Lady Jen-Ella and cocked an eyebrow, "Perks? You consider _that_ as a perk?"

Vaughn chuckled, "She is a vile and contemptuous woman. But, she has kept me alive, and without harm. Though when servicing her, she is not who I envision…"

"I really don't want to know," replied Eric with a shudder. He had no need or desire to share such intimate details with the vampire before him.

"No. I don't think you would," said Vaughn as he looked over at Sookie.

Eric felt his possessive side rage. Vaughn would never have his Sookie, never! This, was something Eric was certain of, however, Eric wasn't in a position to enforce such sentiments. He had to be on best behaviour and he still had questions, as something seemed to be bothering the old vampire.

"If you have such disdain for Jen-Ella, why not leave? Surely taking your chances in the wild would be preferable to _her_? And even if she has kept you safe, you fate is still death, at least in the wild you have a fighting chance." Asked Eric.

"If I was able to escape, do you not think I would have done it?" Challenged Vaughn.

Eric was still confused. He could think of a way to escape, in fact, it was his back up plan should his and Sookie's current plan fail. It was blindingly obvious to Eric, why risk meeting the true death, when all this vampire had to do was glamour someone to remove the collars then use their vampire speed to flee.

Eric shook his head, "You could escape easily, all you have to do is use your abilities..."

"The collars and rat's blood dampen our abilities; or have you not learned that?" Said Vaughn as he interrupted Eric.

But Eric was still confused. Yes, the collars could be used to render a vampire motionless, and the ones that injected silver could no doubt weaken a vampire more severely. But, glamour was not impossible, after all, Eric had successfully glamoured the slave sent to spy on Sookie. So why were the vampires not using this ability to their advantage? Surely one of them must realise the potential? But Eric was unable to find anything further out, as the evening was coming to an end, and Sookie was coming to collect her vampire.


	90. One Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

For any one who is reading the story Infestation, part of the Destiny and Choices series, there is now a side fic for this series called Sookie's Journal. This is a Live Journal exclusive and the first two entries are up on my Live Journal.

Also, I announced I was going to do a MARVEL – True Blood cross over called Sookie Stackhouse and the Amazing Spider-Man. If you are a friend on my Live Journal account you'll be able to take part in the polls and vote in some of the characters that will be appearing in this story. Polls will be opening in the next 2-3 weeks. So keep an eye out, more details of this will be on my Live Journal in the Author's Blurb.

Also, you can follow me on twitter, Roux1000.

I would also like to point out that I now have a new beta reader, **Panruru**. I'd like to thank my former beta reader, **uvgottobekidding** , I've learnt a lot from her and she did a fantastic job when she was beta reading for me. Many thanks to **uvgottobekidding** for all her hard work and many thanks to **Panruru** who has kindly agreed to beta for me.

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content

Beta Read by **Panruru**

Not From Here

 **One Dance**

Sookie walked into the royal quarters. She and Eric were alone. The gentle click of the door closing sounded thunderous and seemed to sign Sookie's impending doom. She was alone with Eric, an old and powerful vampire she was going to have to do some serious explaining to. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't want another repeat of Eric flipping out. She was determined to make sure the vampire understood her actions were purely for show and that they meant absolutely nothing. If it wasn't for the fact that that she had no choice, she would never have done such things - especially dance with Duke Fara-More. The memory of it made her shudder, as she could still feel the ghost of his hand slip down her back.

Sookie spun round to face Eric. She was surprised to find that Eric seemed very calm and relaxed, though the idea of the 'calm before the storm' was very prominent in her mind.

The vampire slowly approached her.

Sookie warily took a step back. "Look, Eric… I know I danced with _that_ skanky duke. But I really didn't want to…"

Eric made no reply as he continued to advance upon Sookie.

The blonde telepath licked her lips nervously. She didn't like the fact that Eric was so quiet. She held her hands up defensively and continued talking. "If you want me to go bathe, I will. No arguments from me. It's just gonna take me a moment to get out of this dress, but I will go bathe, like right now," said Sookie, talking quickly.

Eric took her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Eric! Please!" squeaked a startled Sookie.

But to her surprise, Eric gently kissed her. He held her for a lingering moment before pulling away to stare down at her astonished features. He then took her arms and hooked them around his neck before wrapping his own arms around her waist. The shocked telepath didn't know what to make of the vampire's confusing actions. She certainly hadn't expected Eric to behave like this. Her curiosity soon grew as she felt Eric start to sway them both and slowly move in a circle. Sookie stumbled a few times, unsure of her footing, but Eric refused to let her fall. Eventually, Sookie found the rhythm the vampire was trying to make, and matched him as the slow realisation came to her that she and Eric were dancing. Sookie looked up at Eric. His face was serene, and his blue eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't quite recognize.

"Are we dancing?" asked Sookie.

"Yes," answered Eric.

"But there's no music," pointed out Sookie with a coy smile.

Eric mirrored her smile. "No there is not."

Sookie took the opportunity to relax as they danced silently in the dimly lit room. She decided to take a moment to enjoy this sweet moment with Eric. She was greatly relieved (and very surprised) that Eric hadn't lost his cool. She certainly hadn't expected this to happen.

"This is nice," commented Sookie after a while.

"Yes," agreed the old vampire.

"Could you imagine what they would all say if they saw us right now," giggled Sookie.

"I wanted to dance with you all night long," admitted Eric.

Sookie was slightly stunned by Eric's revelation. She'd never imagined Eric showing such sentiment. She quickly pulled herself out of her dazed state, wanting to make the mood more light hearted.

"Well why didn't you?" challenged Sookie in a playful tone.

Eric looked downcast. "I couldn't. Too much of a risk."

"Yeah but, it would have been worth it just to see their reactions," pointed out Sookie with a huge grin.

Eric looked upon her and gave a small laugh.

Sookie squared her shoulders slightly. "Eric, I have a serious question to ask you."

The vampire sheriff tensed slightly, wondering what his bonded had to ask him.

"What do you think of my dress?" said Sookie in a playful tone, as she was obviously fishing for compliments.

Eric was quite for a moment before speaking. "Stunning," replied the vampire in a barely audible whisper.

Sookie smiled in a way that showed she was pleased with herself.

"You have to be the most beautiful being I've ever encountered. I've never known someone as wonderful as you," continued Eric.

Sookie was unable to keep up her playful tone. She wondered how many women had hoped to hear such words cross Eric's lips, and here he was, giving them to her freely. Making her feel so special. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Stopping their dance, Eric caught the lone tear with his thumb. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, gently holding her face in his big hands as he softly coaxed her mouth open. Sookie returned the kiss; she wouldn't have been able to deny him even if she'd wanted to. When Eric pulled away, she saw the same unfamiliar expression in his eyes. She was feeling nervous. It wasn't the same sort of nerves that she'd had before; there was no fear. Something new was happening here, something important. Eric delicately took the circlet from her head and set it aside before releasing her curls and allowing them to tumble down. He ran his fingertips through her silky locks and slowly stroked her face, moving down to trace her neck and collar bone with his cold touch. Sookie shivered as a steady pant started to build within her. Taking her shoulders, he turned her around so her back was facing him. He started to unlace her dress. Eric was methodical in his movements, but he took his time with the task. Sookie could feel the corset part of her dress loosening as his movements tickled her flesh. She knew where this was leading, knew she would soon have Eric between her legs, and her anticipation started to grow. Her body trembled as her heart rate increased. Eric could hear her heart beating like a drum that was calling to him, summoning him to her.

With the dress unfastened, he turned her around to face him. Sookie was still as she waited for Eric to continue. She started to pant openly. He pulled the corset from her flesh and let the dress fall and pool around her feet. She stood before him, virtually naked; all she had on was her underwear and heeled sandals. Her glowing golden skin burst into goose pimples from the slight chill in the room.

"Perfect," said Eric as he reached out to stroke the curve of her side, moving down to caress her hip.

He pulled her to him, claiming her mouth and pressing her warm body against his cold one. Sookie clung to Eric, kissing him a fervor that matched his own. Their tongues mated and danced, circling one another in a desperate bid to satisfy. As they kissed, she felt his hand exploring her flesh - cupping her breasts and stroking her nipples, rubbing her hips and thighs to feel her soft curves, tracing her spine and shoulders to send delightful shivers throughout her body, and kneading her butt as he held her tightly against his very prominent erection.

Sookie pulled out of the kiss, gasping for the air she desperately needed. Eric, however, didn't relent in his attentions. He kissed her neck and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses, forcing the woman to whimper in delight. Sookie started to pant and gasp; she couldn't stop her hands from moving. She felt his strong muscles beneath his smooth skin.

Eric suddenly broke their connection. He scooped her up bridal style and walked to his bed of furs. It had to be his bed. This time, their copulation had to be in _his_ bed. He couldn't explain why; he just knew deep down that it was significant. It was special. It was symbolic.

Eric gently laid her down. The soft fur beneath her flesh provided a nice sensation. The vampire quickly removed her shoes before starting on her underwear, slowly pulling it down her tanned legs. Now completely naked, Sookie spread her legs slightly, presenting herself to the vampire. She was already very aroused. Eric could see and smell her wetness. It nearly drove him wild with lustful desire, but he didn't want that. This time was different. He reached out and stroked her body with his fingertips before removing his own clothes. Desperate to be rid of the garments, he fumbled a bit as his fingers became clumsy. He satisfied himself with removing his boots and trousers. He didn't bother with the hated collar and cuffs he had to wear; he couldn't be bothered to wait while he struggled with them.

Now undressed, Eric nestled between her legs. He held himself up with his forearms on either side of her as he looked down at this amazing creature. Sookie reached up to cup his face with one hand and stroke his bottom lip with her thumb. She noticed that he was panting with need and desire. Suddenly, his fangs clicked into sight. The thumb that had traced his lip reached out and stroked the deadly instrument. She pricked herself on a sharp point, unsure herself if it was an accident or deliberate. A droplet of red blood welled from the small wound. Eric engulfed her thumb in his mouth, suckling and lapping at the small wound until it closed. With a moan and a shudder, Eric released her thumb. Sookie took a quick moment to inspect the digit, now blood free, before grasping his firm and strong shoulders. She opened her legs wider, inviting him to enter her. And that was what Eric did. Slowly and gently, he penetrated her with a long stroke until he was buried in her warm, moist and tight walls.

Once he had fully penetrated her, he shuddered. He couldn't move, not just yet. He took the time to enjoy the feel of her around him. He pressed his cold, firm body against her warm, soft one. Eric started to kiss her with tender, open-mouthed kisses. His tongue came out to tease and tantalize her. Returning his kiss, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close to her. His large member stretched her to the point of being uncomfortable; however, she found she rather liked it, wanted it… craved it. She could feel every inch of him buried deep within her. Her desire for him to move started to grow. Grinding her hips, she whimpered wantonly. Getting the message, Eric started to move.

Slowly, the vampire took long, deep thrusts, rubbing on every nerve ending in a delightful way. He gradually picked up the pace until he found a steady rhythm. With smooth and rhythmical thrusting, Sookie found that Eric's sexual appetite was surprisingly gentle and tender. Eric continued to kiss her, moving from her mouth to kiss her neck and shoulders. He nuzzled her as well, inhaling her scent as he did so. Stroking her body, erotic growls mixed with vulnerable whimpers escaped him. Sookie wrapped her legs around him, embracing him with both arms and legs. She writhed beneath him, gasping and whimpering at the sensations.

Eric refused to pick up his pace and ravish her. It wasn't that he didn't like fucking her senseless, but this was nice, this was tender… this was what he desired. Her actions and responses made him feel wanted, regardless of the fact that he was a deadly vampire. This charming and delightful human wanted to take pleasure with him. Not just raw and carnal fucking, like some cheap fangbanger wanting a 'thrill'. She was letting him be tender with her, be affectionate, and not only was she letting him do that, but she also was returning his affections. He'd never had that before.

He scraped his fangs along her flesh, careful not to break the skin. She shuddered at this. He kissed her collar bone, slowly making his way up to her lips and softly kissing them. He had no idea how long they had been like this; nor did he care how much time had passed so long as this moment would last. If he could stay like this with Sookie for all eternity, he would. But that wasn't a possibility. He had eternity, but she didn't. Eric felt a twinge of pain in his chest at that thought. He held his bonded closer to him, pouring every ounce of feelings he had for her into this moment. It had to last. He didn't want it to end.

"Sookie," he whimpered her name pleadingly, almost on the verge of tears.

Sookie let a groan escape her lips while stroking Eric's back in a soothing manner. The old and powerful vampire nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder, gasping and panting wantonly. Sookie had never known sex to be like this with Eric before; she had never known him to be so gentle with her. Normally he started off slowly, letting her get use to him, but in the end he always ended up fucking her like a wild stallion. That wasn't to say she didn't like what Eric was doing now; she found she liked it a lot. She just couldn't understand where it was coming from.

This time was so different from all the others. Not just with the way they were having sex; it _felt_ different too. She felt something swelling and engulfing her, taking hold of her and not letting her go. Eric too was different; she had never seen such a sincere side to him before. It was as though every single kiss and caress meant something more than pleasure. Eric seemed so emotional right now that she wouldn't have believed it were she not witnessing it firsthand. The gentle intimacy was such a new experience; it was like, well… it was like Eric was making love to her!

The stark realization hit her hard like a bullet. A jolt of pleasure shot through her, making her gasp sharply and flinch suddenly. Eric moved from where he was kissing her, pausing in his movements to investigate what was wrong. With a big hand, he stroked her hair. His eyes looked upon her, questioning and full of concern. Realising she had to do something or say something, she gave him a quick smile to show she was alright (apart from the shock she was in). Eric started to move again, leaning in to kiss her. Sookie groaned into the kiss, feeling her over-stimulated nerve endings blaze with the fire of pleasure with each internal thrust.

How had this happened? How had the big, scary and sexy viking vampire ended up making love to her? Why was he doing it? He wasn't capable of love; he had told her so himself. The only people he had any emotion for were Pam and the late Godric, and that was only because of the maker/child bond. And even then, Eric would never admit it was love. So why was he making love to her now? Was it some sort of trick? Was he making a mockery of such an act? Such sentiments didn't sit well with her. But could Eric really be acting here? His tenderness felt so real. His words earlier had sounded so true. Could it be that the unrecognized emotion she'd seen in his eyes was… love?

"Ohhhhhhh," whimpered Sookie.

She couldn't stop her reaction. Her inner walls clamped tightly around Eric's thick member. She was experiencing the most wonderful and gentle orgasm of her life.

Eric also felt her climax. And with it came a chain reaction, as he couldn't stop his own physical response. As much as he wanted to draw this out and make it last, his dick seemed to be taking precedence over his heart and was demanding that he find his release. He wrapped an arm around her back and grasped her shoulder, pushing her down onto him and holding her in place. His other hand gripped the underside of one of her thighs tightly. Pressing his forehead against hers, he started to nuzzle her. His hips moved quicker, searching for release though he was glad he had been able to keep their love making from being excessively quick.

He started to whimper her name, feeling the familiar pressure in his balls tighten and signal his approaching completion. Sookie was too lost in her own orgasm to give the situation any more thought or contemplation. Suddenly Eric lurched forward, a strangled cry escaping him as he shot his load into his trembling Sookie.

It was over, their love making was over. Eric hated the fact, but he supposed all good things must come to some sort of eventual end. Still imbedded within her, he rolled the both of them onto their sides. He held his Sookie in his arms, stroking her back as he did so. She was quiet as she lay there recovering from her climax. Eric silently watched her and marveled at her presence, wanting to keep her with him always.

Sex had never felt like that before, if he could even call it sex. His chest was tight with emotion as it became apparent that they hadn't had sex, but made love. He had never done that before, and as scary as it may have been, he wanted to do it again with his Sookie. He was actually feeling a bit virginal; if he wasn't in such awe of Sookie he would have laughed at the notion. As he held the beautiful woman in his arms, all he could think about was how perfect she was and how he wanted only her. He longed to do so much with her, to show her all the wonders that he could, to revel in her company, to just be with her. He wanted to share his life with her; he wanted her to share her life with him. He had never wanted such things before, but with his bonded it wasn't just that he wanted it; he needed it. He wanted her affection always. He needed her love; he needed it because… he loved her!

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the lines, amidst all his scheming and games, he had fallen in love. Only a few months ago he would have scoffed at such a notion, claiming it to be absurd. But now, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced and he never wanted to lose it.

Eric stroked her hair.

Sookie looked up at Eric. She was cradled in his arms with a leg draped over his hip, and she could feel him inside her still. Part of her never wanted to break such an intimate connection with Eric, but the other half was wondering what the hell was going on here and fearing the complications it would bring. Eric still had his fangs out, reminding her that a deadly and dangerous being had just made love to her. It all seemed so surreal.

"That was nice," said Sookie, unsure if she should speak or not.

"It was perfect," replied Eric.

Sookie smiled briefly. "You're all fangy again."

"That's because I'm a big bad vampire," replied Eric.

Sookie giggled, "I can agree with big."

Eric cocked an eyebrow before starting to speak again. "I'm comfortable with having my fangs out around you."

Sookie knit her eyebrows together. "I never thought you were a vampire to be ashamed to have your fangs out."

"Not ashamed, no. There is a comfortable trust in being with you like this. A vampire normally only exposes their fangs privately, or when in the company of their own kind. It's only recently that we exposed ourselves to the world; for the majority of my life I have had to keep my identity secret for fear of exposure, and even with the Revelation such old habits are hard to break. Even now, I would only expose my fangs in public for a very good reason," explained Eric.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me," said Sookie with a cute nod of her head.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" asked Eric.

Sookie smiled coyly. "Yes."

"Truly beautiful?" questioned Eric, pressing the matter further.

Sookie met Eric's eyes, waiting for him to continue speaking.

The blond vampire nervously swallowed before saying, "Sookie… I… I've never done anything like this before. We've spent so much time together that, well… I'm not sure how…"

Sookie felt a big ball of nerves form in her stomach. Eric was gearing up for a big speech. She had an idea of what he was going to say, and part of her wanted to hear it. The love making had been so beautiful. But then again, did really she want such an intimate and emotional attachment with Eric? Could she risk such an attachment? Things had been fine when they were friends with benefits. Everyone knew where they stood. No one risked getting hurt.

Eric was still talking.

"… But somewhere along the line, I… developed feelings for you. I never pictured myself in this situation, but somehow it's happened. What I'm trying to say is, and you can probably tell I've never done it before, but I…"

Eric paused in his speech. He'd had no choice. Sookie had silenced him by placing her hand over his mouth.

Sookie's eyes were slightly watery with unshed tears. She smiled at him, though it was strained and awkward.

"Eric, you big sap," said Sookie, trying to make a light hearted joke. "I never knew you could be so soppy. You've been so truly sweet tonight, and… I'd be lying to say it wasn't nice. But… do you really wanna over-complicate things by saying something you can't take back? We got a good thing here, why ruin it?"

Eric's eyes widened briefly with shock. Sookie slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth. The confusion, disappointment, rejection, and hurt were obvious. For someone who had crafted his skill of hiding his emotions so well, it was unusually clear how much he was struggling to do so now. Sookie couldn't help feeling like she had kicked him in the stomach, along with kicking him where it hurt and kicking him while he was down all at once. Eric had just tried opening up to her, and she had stopped him because she couldn't face hearing what he had to say. She knew she had spoken to Eric about talking about his feelings, but she never expected him to declare… love, for her. She didn't want to think what must be going through his head

When Eric started to recover from his initial shock, he instantly retracted his fangs. He slowly moved away from her. Sookie also pulled away from him, feeling awkward now that their special little bubbled had burst, and all thanks to her. Once they were completely disentangled from one another, Eric rolled over onto his back and placed an arm behind his head. He quietly stared up at the ceiling. Sookie propped herself up onto her elbows. She looked over at the blond vampire, silently waiting for a response. She wished she could hear his thoughts just so she could get some idea of what he was feeling and thinking, just so she would know what to say. When Eric didn't respond, she realised she was going to have to say something.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," was Eric's one word reply. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You understand… right?"

"Perfectly," answered Eric, maintaining a deadpan voice.

Sookie started to talk quickly. "Because, it's not like we don't have enough on our plate already. Everything is so messed up right now; we got a million and one things to deal with, and when we get back you can up that to a million and two! And can you imagine trying to explain things when we get back home? We don't need any more complications than what we've already got. You know this is a good thing we have right now, a little reprise from all the crazy shit that's going on…"

"I get it," said Eric, interrupting her.

Sookie instantly fell quiet. "Okay," she said after a moment.

She studied the silent Eric for a while longer. He made no acknowledgement of her scrutiny, but then, could she really expect him to? She sensed he didn't want to talk. He seemed to be shutting down, and he probably wanted her away from him right now. Sookie contemplated making her way to the bed chambers, but she couldn't in good conscience leave things as they were.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Sookie yet again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eric responded with a question of his own.

Sookie looked about the room nervously, wanting to settle her eyes anywhere other than on the naked Eric. Unable to stand the tension any longer, she got up and started to pick up her things. She used her gown to try and hide her modesty.

With everything in hand, she said, "I'm gonna…" Sookie fell silent in mid-sentence, her thumb pointing towards the bedroom door. Eric was still paying her no attention whatsoever. The blonde telepath swallowed. "Okay," she whispered to herself.

Sookie trotted over to the bedroom. She opened the door to go inside, but paused at the threshold. "Goodnight, Eric," she said in a desperate attempt to try and end things on a good note.

"Goodnight," replied Eric, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling and his voice emotionless.

Knowing that was going to be the best she'd get out of him, Sookie hurried inside the privacy of the royal bedroom. With the door closed behind her, she looked about the large room. She had been sharing it with Eric for a while, but she doubted he would come and join her this night, and probably for some nights to come ... if ever again. All on her own, it felt to her very empty and cold.

She stored her things away and collected something to wear for bed. She then went into the en-suit bathroom to wash herself down. She prepared for bed, following the routine without thought. She didn't want to risk thinking right now. Once ready for bed, she turned off the magical lights and climbed into the oversized bed that seem to dwarf her.

She lay there, trying to sleep. Her bed felt so empty. She felt so lonely. The absence of Eric was unbearably noticeable. Grabbing the soft pillows, she hugged them though they weren't much of a substitute.

She had to be insane. Why on earth had she stopped Eric from declaring his feelings? How many had dreamed of such a situation? That pig headed, stubborn, manipulative jerk of a vampire was going to tell her he loved her. And she'd stopped him! Why did she do that?

She knew why, though. She had to do it. Eric Northman couldn't be trusted with something as fragile as her heart. The complications of having an emotional attachment to Eric were far too complex and dangerous. That's why she had to do it, even if she didn't really want to. Silent tears started to slip down her cheeks.

Eric was still awake. Alone in the main living room, perched on his bed of furs and hugging his knees. He didn't think he would be able to sleep at all tonight. Not with the thoughts whirling around in his head, or the emotions playing havoc on his mind.

He didn't understand. He just couldn't get his head around it. Why had she stopped him from telling her that he loved her? Did she not know what he was going to say? Did she have no idea whatsoever? No, she must have; she wasn't an idiot. It wasn't rocket science he was coming out with here. So why did she stop him?

Because she didn't want to hear his declaration of love. Had he have been _Compton_ , she would have been gushing like a fool. But him… him she silenced, refusing to hear his words of love. The feeling of rejection burned through him at an alarming rate. He didn't like it.

He still couldn't understand why she'd rejected him, though. He'd thought things were going well between them. They were bonding. He'd thought she had feelings for him. He could feel it through the bond; he'd witnessed it in her affections. Hadn't he? Could he have misread them? It was a possibility. He didn't truly understand this human emotion called _love_. He inwardly berated himself for allowing himself to open up to such a pathetic emotion.

Bloody tears started to streak his face.


	91. The Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

**Author's Note:** I just like to make you aware that I am setting up my live journal account. I become aware of a certain group and their activities, resulting in certain author's to leave FFnet. I have not been targeted by this group so far, but just incase I am, I am setting up my live journal to cover my self. You can find the link to my live journal in my FFnet profile. To add me as a freind you will require a live journal account. It's free to sign up. Please also note that before I accept your friend request I require a message stating your date of birth so that I know you are 18 or over and old enough to read my work. Some people seem to have difficulty with sending me this message on live journal, if you prefer, you can send me a message on FFnet, please included your live journal user name so I know who to accept as a friend on live from Here.

Just to remind you all. You can now follow me on twitter, Roux1000. Also, there is and exclusive side story to this series of stories Destiny and Choice (Current story **Infestation** ), Sookie's Journal, exclusively on my Live Journal page. The first five entries are already posted. So if you'd like to read Sookie's thoughts with all the crazy antics and interesting new people she meets, check it out. And finally, don't forget to keep and eye out for the polls for my newest story to come, Sookie Stackhouse and the Amazing Spider-Man, where you will be able to vote in some of the characters, polls will be on the Live Journal.

Beta read by **Panruru**

Not From Here

 **The Parade**

The following day was a strange one for both Sookie and Eric. Neither of them had truly spoken about what happened the night before, though both said they were fine when the other tentatively asked. The awkwardness of neither one of them knowing what to do or say around each other eventually died after Eric did some thinking about his situation. He felt more relaxed after that, and his ease seemed to rub off on Sookie.

The old vampire really felt like laughing at himself; he couldn't believe how foolish he was. To think that he'd actually thought he was in _love_ with Sookie was absurd. Eric did not love; he didn't even love his maker or child. He _respected_ his maker, and he _appreciated_ his child, but he had never loved them and he never would. He would not allow himself to be dragged down by such a weak emotion. Last night had been a big wake up call for him. He still hadn't mastered control of his emotions with regard to the bond he and Sookie now shared. Clearly, he had been confusing Sookie's feeble human emotions with his own. That was the only conclusion that made any sense. The idea that he, a ruthless 1000-year-old vampire, was in _love_ was ridiculous! He was certainly in _lust_ with Sookie, and he maybe even liked her a little, but he definitely didn't love her!

With this theory, Eric felt more at ease. He was still embarrassed by his actions of the previous night, but at least he knew why he'd behaved that way. That was one mistake he wouldn't be making twice. He would just put what happened last night aside and move on. It was easily done, for Sookie seemed to want the same thing. Thankfully, Sookie hadn't seen him cry. That would have been an unbearable humiliation, and he thanked the gods that this humiliation was private. The vampire was being shamed and dishonoured enough; he didn't need to add to it any further.

Currently, Eric lay sprawled on the bed, watching Sookie as she got ready for the day. The blond vampire had been telling her about what he had learned from the vampire named Vaughn, though he had briefly paused to watch Sookie. The blonde telepath was having difficulty deciding whether to wear her hair up or down. Her head turned from side to side as she studied each hairstyle, and the expressions she made as she tried to make up her mind were absolutely adorable. As Eric watched her, he too had difficulty deciding if he liked her hair up or down. She had the most wonderful silky golden locks, but with it up her luscious neck was exposed, making him long to bite it in the throws of passion.

He stopped himself. Yet again, he was focussing too much on Sookie Stackhouse. She was just a human, for god's sake. Nothing more!

"Anyway," spoke Eric before the beautiful woman could notice the pause in conversation, "I don't think the vampires of this world can glamour."

"Really? Like not at all?" questioned Sookie, lifting her brush.

"They may perhaps have the ability, but they certainly do not seem to have the knowledge. Otherwise, I'm sure they'd be using glamour to their advantage," said Eric after some thought.

"But why is it they don't know how to glamour?"

"I can't say for certain. My understanding of vampires of this world is limited, and I only know of the vampires in _captivity_ ," said Eric with a sneer. "From what I can gather, these, _tame vampires_ , have no true maker. No maker to bond with or show them how to be a vampire."

"Did you bond with Pam?" asked Sookie all of a sudden, looking over her shoulder at Eric.

Eric was taken by surprise by this question, wondering what concern it was of hers, though he saw no harm in answering. "Yes," was the vampire's simple reply.

Sookie simply smiled sweetly before returning to her hair.

Eric refused to let himself be touched by Sookie's sweet sentiments; her question was most likely only out of curiosity anyway. "Carrying on, even if a vampire's maker was still alive, I doubt they would spend any time together," said Eric, as though Sookie's last question was irrelevant.

"Do they really kill the vampires when they reach 50?" asked a disbelieving Sookie.

"To my knowledge, yes," answered Eric.

"That must suck," blurted out Sookie. "If you're not in the wild being hunted to near extinction, you're in captivity just waiting to die."

"Indeed," agreed the blond vampire.

With a disgruntled huff, Sookie finally settled on pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"A ponytail?" said Eric, quirking an eyebrow at Sookie's choice of hairstyle.

"I don't know what else to do. I'm just going with something safe," explained Sookie.

Eric shrugged. Although he didn't think it was a very regal choice of hairstyle, it wasn't his place to complain.

It was then that Sookie tentatively took hold of something. She turned in her seat to face the powerful vampire upon the bed, nervously chewing her lip. Eric looked at her, and when he saw the hated lead in her hand his eyes instantly darkened.

"Now Eric…" said Sookie as she started to reason with him.

"No!" said the vampire instantly, refusing to hear her out.

"Eric we haven't got a choice, it's the law. When you're outside you have to be on a leash."

Eric quickly sat up from his relaxed position. "We're outside on a balcony! A balcony in the palace!" pointed out Eric.

"I know that… but it's still kinda outside," said Sookie feebly.

"I'm not wearing it," insisted Eric as he folded his arms.

"Eric, we haven't got much choice. Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim were insistent. Now unless I leave you behind in the apartment you have no choice but to wear it, and to be perfectly honest with you, I'm not willing to leave you behind. I'm not going to let you risk your life for no good reason other than you're too proud to make a small sacrifice," finished Sookie, panting as she reached the end of her small speech.

Eric eyed the woman up and down, trying not to focus on her chest that heaved so invitingly. "Fine, but I expect something in return," said Eric

"Like what?" asked a nervous Sookie.

Eric thought for a moment. "I want a blow job."

Sookie's eyes darted to the side as she chewed her lip in thought. "I've never done that before," admitted Sookie sheepishly as she looked back at the blond vampire.

"Well, it's about time you learn," insisted the former Viking.

"Okay…" said Sookie meekly.

Eric repositioned himself so he was sitting at the end of the bed with his legs open. He beckoned Sookie towards him.

"You want it now?" gasped a shocked Sookie.

"Naturally."

"Eric, I really don't have time right now," protested Sookie.

"Payment for goods up front," replied Eric.

"Eric, I'll do it later."

"No blow job, no leash," said the stubborn vampire.

Sookie huffed yet again. She stood up from her seat, and Eric could clearly hear her grumbling about _him_ being difficult. She dropped to her knees between Eric's open legs, fixing the vampire with a surly glare.

"This better not ruin my makeup," warned Sookie.

"It won't, if you swallow," said Eric with a smirk.

It took Sookie a moment to realise what he meant, and she seemed a little shocked by the idea, though not disgusted. Eric couldn't deny the ripple of excitement and anticipation that went through him. She truly was new to this, a virgin at it. He had been denied the right to her true virginity by that fool Compton, but at least he would deflower her in one way, perhaps another way too if she let him.

Slowly, Sookie reached out to the fastening of Eric's trousers. Her hands shook as she undid them, and Eric's chest started to rise and fall as a hungry pant started in his chest. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, as he was mesmerised by her first tentative steps to satisfy him. Her small, warm hand slipped inside to grasp his already hard length, and she stroked him once, gauging the size of him.

"Fuck! I'm not gonna get all of that in my mouth!" complained Sookie as she was reminded of how big the vampire was.

Eric chuckled. "I seem to remember hearing such words before, but you ended up taking all of me."

Sookie gave the blond vampire an unimpressed stare. "That was different. I didn't run the risk of choking, and may I remind you, sex with you isn't exactly pain free."

Eric cocked an eyebrow yet again. "I don't hear any complaints. Now stop stalling, little Eric is waiting for a kiss."

Sookie rolled her eyes at the term Eric used for his own genitals. She freed 'little Eric' from its confines, and viewed the proud shaft as it stood alert, throbbing as it waited to be pleasured.

Sookie licked her lips. "Well, here goes."

She leaned in and engulfed the head of him within her mouth. She worked her lips, suckling and kissing while her tongue licked and swirled round the sensitive tip. Eric couldn't control his reaction when he felt Sookie make contact; he gasped and shuddered with delight and his hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. She may not have known what she was doing, but her nervous and hesitant experiments sure felt good.

Her hand wrapped round the base of him and slowly pumped as she continued to stimulate the tip. With her eyes closed, she released a moan that reverberated down the length of him in a satisfying way, causing the vampire to hiss with pleasure. Feeling more confident, she started to take more of him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head. She took as much of him as she physically could, but she didn't care what Eric said; there was no way all of him was going in her mouth, at least not without her throwing up on him.

As her head continued to bob up and down, she found herself naturally sucking. When she reached the tip of him, her tongue would swirl and flick the head before moving back down. Eric seemed to like this, as whenever she did it she always received a vocal reaction from him. With this insight, she lavished extra attention on the tip of Eric's erection, which was met with great approval.

As inconvenient as this was of Eric to demand a blow job right now, she had to admit - she was rather giddy and excited to be giving her first one, especially since she wasn't getting any complaints. She didn't even mind the taste (which was rather salty) though she was relieved that Eric was quite a clean vampire who bathed regularly (often with her). She was quite surprised at how easily she'd given in considering she really didn't have time to spend on her knees in front of Eric, but she wouldn't have much ground to stand on if she refused him. One, she needed him to wear the leash, and two, Eric often orally pleasured her. In fact, the vampire seemed to enjoy performing oral sex on her as much as he enjoyed fucking her, and Sookie was beginning to see why. There was something hugely satisfying about pleasing one's lover.

It was then that she felt Eric grip her hair. He started to take control of her movements, bobbing her head up and down at his own pace, which was thankfully not too fast. He was making her take him a little deeper, which Sookie was uncomfortable with. She made a noise of protest.

Eric looked down at the woman to find her staring at him angrily. "Relax," said Eric, panting heavily.

Sookie didn't seem too convinced.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Just trust me, and do as I say," soothed the vampire.

Sookie rolled her eyes before closing them and letting Eric take command of things. Even with _her_ doing all the work, he just had to take control. She removed her hand from the base of him and rested it on his muscular, and still clothed, thigh.

"Look at me," commanded Eric as though he was speaking through gritted teeth.

Sookie looked up, and her blue eyes met his heated ones. She could see him panting, and she noticed that his fangs were out. Eric was mesmerised by what he saw, watching her lips engulf him as he impaled her mouth. With her blue eyes looking up at him from such a position, doing such a deed, he felt he could watch it for all eternity. He pushed her head down further, getting her to take even more of him within her mouth. When he felt her gag, he again soothed her until she relaxed. He refused to let her take her eyes from him. Slowly, he intended to get her to take all of him so that she would end up deep throating him. She might be a little uncomfortable with it, as this was her first time - to his knowledge, it took practice to acquire such a skill. He let her adjust, growing used to the sensation before pushing her further and further. Her hair was soft in his hand as he guided her head, and her eyes were beautiful as she looked up at him. He couldn't help himself; he wanted her to take all of him like this, and he wanted to find release within her, so he pushed her even further. This time, she struggled to control her gag reflex and even tried to pull away from him, though Eric was having none of it.

"Swallow," ordered Eric, keeping Sookie's head where it was.

Sookie refused, and murmured in protest as she continued to try to pull away.

"Swallow and you won't gag," explained Eric, still refusing to let up on her.

The blonde telepath seemed to have no choice. She swallowed against her gag reflex and felt Eric go deeper within her mouth. He pushed her even further, and Sookie did her best to swallow as the old vampire had said. To her surprise, she found that she had the entire length of him in her mouth, and down her throat. It wasn't an entirely comfortable sensation, and it made her feel a little queasy, but, she could tolerate it.

Eric picked up his pace, moving her head back and forth quicker than before. His hips also started to buck, thrusting against her mouth. Sookie hoped this wouldn't last for much longer. The pace of was unsettling as she struggled to remember to swallow with every thrust, and her mouth was aching from trying to keep her teeth out of the way. There seemed to be a lot to remember with this 'blow job'. She also made a mental note that this was the last time she was going to agree to do such a thing when she had so little time. She didn't have time to spend hours sucking 'little Eric', and going by what she remembered about trying to get Eric off last time, it took a _very_ long time. As fond as she was of Eric, he really could be a pig headed jerk at times.

"Look at me," ordered Eric yet again.

Again, another thing she seemed to have to remember. When Eric had started to deep throat her, she'd unconsciously looked down. She returned her gaze upwards to meet the lustful glare of Eric. The blond vampire seemed quite dominating from this position, perhaps even a little scary. Eric was panting and groaning heavily, and Sookie hoped that meant he was close to climax because she had a parade to attend to. Thankfully, he was; he cried out with a deep, guttural groan, and then Sookie felt his seed shoot forth, taking her by complete surprise as it filled her mouth and shot to the back of her throat. She almost threw up.

"Swallow it!" ordered Eric.

Sookie did as she was told. She sucked, lapped, and slurped up the sexual juices inside her mouth, determined not to let any dribble out. Eric released her hair and collapsed back onto the bed with his arms splayed by his head and his legs dangling off the edge. He was feeling rather satisfied.

Once she had swallowed every last drop of Eric, she pulled away coughing.

"You're a natural, sweet Sookie," purred Eric as he righted himself and his clothes.

Sookie didn't answer. She got up from her position and checked herself over in the mirror on the dressing table. When she saw the mussed state her ponytail was in she huffed, grabbing the brush and pulling the hair band out to start all over again.

"Eric, you messed up my hair," complained Sookie.

"Not much I can do about that, lover," said Eric, in a dream-like state as he teased her.

"You said I wouldn't get in a mess," pointed out Sookie.

"I said your makeup wouldn't be ruined; I never mentioned your hair," corrected the vampire.

With her ponytail fixed, Sookie picked up the leash and threw it at the vampire. "Put it on," she said, fixing Eric with a surly glare before stomping out of the room.

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head. He lay there for a moment enjoying the afterglow from his orgasm before eventually sitting up and clipping the lead into place. He hated wearing it, but if he could get Sookie to orally pleasure him by putting it on, he supposed he could put up with it. He walked out of the bedroom to find Sookie waiting for him. Her back was facing him, but he could tell that her arms were folded. Sookie was dressed in red (a colour he loved to see her in) and her back was virtually all exposed. He longed to run his hands along the flesh; he longed to tease it with kisses; he longed to taste it with his tongue; he wanted to make it bleed with his fangs. He shook his head to snap himself out of his desires; he had to ease up on his thoughts about Sookie Stackhouse. As the bedroom door closed with an audible click, Sookie looked over her shoulder to see the old vampire. Eric held the lead aloft, showing that it was attached to his collar. Sookie's eyes softened towards him, and she smiled. There was no point in being upset about her hair. She walked up to the vampire and took the leash, wrapping it around her wrist. She placed her hands gently on his bare chest.

"How was I?" she asked, too nervous to meet Eric's eyes.

"Like I said, Sookie, you're a natural," answered Eric.

Feeling more secure, Sookie looked up to meet his eyes. Her fingers flexed on his skin, and Eric struggled to ignore her touch.

"So I did good?" pushed Sookie with a coy smile on her lips.

Eric smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

The telepath giggled. "I'm not too sure about the whole deep throating though, that was a little much."

"You'll get used to it," answered Eric in a cold and deadpan manner.

Sookie looked up at Eric, studying his face with questioning eyes. She was feeling a little uncertain with that last comment, and that feeling increased when she noticed that Eric was showing no desire to be physically affectionate with her the way he usually was when they conversed. Feeling awkward and unwanted, she stepped away from him, though she gave him a brief, nervous smile as she didn't know what else to do. Eric felt a pang of remorse at her actions, but then he reminded himself that he couldn't let himself get caught up in such insignificant feelings. He didn't warrant her any affection. The tension and awkwardness started to fill the room, and the pair was greatly relieved when they heard a knock at the door, disturbing the scene that was building between them.

Sookie stepped further away from the vampire to cast off any suspicion. "Enter," she called.

Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim entered the room. The two soldiers looked at Sookie holding the leashed vampire before sharing a look between them.

Sookie put her hands on her hips. "What? I'm not leaving him on his own," she said defensively.

"We know," said Del-Lion and Ber-Heim in unison with exasperated sighs.

"You can quit that attitude," replied Sookie to both the Urah-tan men, folding her arms.

"Majesty," said Ber-Heim by way of apology.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Del-Lion humbly.

"Good," said Sookie feeling just a little haughty. "I take it everything is ready?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," answered Del-Lion.

Sookie smiled eagerly.

Ber-Heim chuckled as he matched his queen's grin. "I take it you're excited about the parade, Majesty."

"Sure am. I've never been to one before," gushed Sookie.

"Then it is only fitting that you should attend your first as a queen, Majesty," replied Ber-Heim.

"Come, Your Majesty," spoke Del-Lion as he held open the door.

Sookie eagerly made her way, leading Eric along with the leash still wrapped round her wrist. The vampire was quiet as he walked along beside Sookie. Del-Lion flanked Sookie's right while Ber-Heim followed behind the trio.

"So what's gonna happen at this parade?" asked Sookie, unable to keep her excitement down.

"If we answered that, we'd ruin the surprise, Majesty," spoke Ber-Heim from behind the woman.

"Aww, no fair. You know I can just pick it out of your brains," said Sookie as she looked over her shoulder.

The burly Ber-Heim grinned at the small woman.

The four of them carried on through the halls. Sookie followed Del-Lion as he led the way to a balcony that overlooked the streets of Uran. Sookie was certainly excited, and she couldn't help but imagine many different sorts of parades. She wondered just what kind this one would be, or if it perhaps would be something entirely new she'd never envisioned.

When she reached her destination, she waited by the balcony doors. Two clerks stood on either side of the doors, waiting for the signal to open them and present the Queen. Sookie heard an announcer declare her presence and then the two clerks opened the double doors. Slowly, she, Del-Lion, Ber-Heim, and Eric were revealed to the city below.

Sookie stepped forward onto the large balcony, Eric at her shoulder, and flanked by her two most trusted guards. A big cheer went up, and Sookie looked below her. The streets were lined with hundreds, if not thousands, of Urah-tan. Sookie was disappointed not to see a single human present among the crowd of people, but upon closer inspection she started to notice the faces of humans at the windows of the surrounding buildings, trying to sneak a peek at the parade, and maybe even at her. Sookie waved at the crowd below and smiled. The blonde telepath couldn't help but picture herself as the Queen of England, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

It wasn't long until the actual parade started. In the distance, Sookie could hear the beat of drums. She turned her head towards the sound, forgetting that she was a queen and meant to act regal. She looked down the empty street with wonder. She saw the glint of highly polished armour on the horizon, and slowly, Urah-tan soldiers started to materialise. Their armour was polished and decoratively engraved; they wore tall hats with feathers, and tassels decorated their shoulders as they marched in perfect formation. Drummers beat their drums, trumpeters played their trumpets, batons were twirled, flags were waved, and high ranking officers rode forth on the goat/horse-like creatures she had seen before. The scene that unfolded before her reminded Sookie very much of the royal parades they had in England. At least, it looked like the ones she had seen on the television back home.

Sookie unwound the lead that was around her wrist, holding it lightly in her hand as she stepped forward and leaned over the balcony to get a closer look at what was going on below her. Again, it was hardly a regal action, but she couldn't help herself; she wanted to get a better look at the parade before her. Once the military parade ended, Sookie noticed exotic-looking Urah-tan men and woman dancing along the streets in bright and daring costumes. It was exactly how Sookie imagined Mardi Gras must be in New Orleans. The upbeat and exciting music filled the people, and they started to dance. Sookie also felt the urge to sway her hips to the beat, but when she noticed the stoic stances of the men who accompanied her on the balcony, she decided against it.

What with the Urah-tan being magic users, the parade was accompanied by a dazzling light display. Sookie couldn't help but marvel at the patterns the multi-coloured and magically summoned lights made. She felt like a kid watching a fireworks display for the very first time.

As she oo'ed and ahh'ed, something caught her attention: two small Urah-tan children were looking at her. The two children looked at her apprehensively, occasionally glancing at Eric who stood to her left. The blue-skinned children whispered amongst themselves as they continued to look at their queen, making Sookie wonder what they were talking about. Then, the children smiled shyly at her before each giving her a little wave. Sookie smiled back and returned the wave, and this seemed to delight the small children as they then gave her huge smiles and waved excitedly at her. Sookie giggled, waving back just as eagerly.

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion shared a private glance, their look speaking volumes as the two old friends and comrades quietly communicated. Ber-Heim grinned at the Queen's actions. Del-Lion merely shrugged, though a subtle smile played upon his lips. Eric also noticed Sookie's actions. They were hardly suitable for a queen, but it was just like her. His bonded was having fun, enjoying the parade, taking the moment for what it was. Her sweet actions towards the children were touching. Sookie was such a sweet and kind being that even a dark and cruel creature such as himself found something to treasure in her. His world had always been so dark and full of betrayal and deceit, most of it done by him - it was how you survived in his world. Showing emotion was a sign of weakness that could easily get you killed. However, when such sweetness and kindness came and slapped him in the face, Eric found he couldn't help but want to keep it all for himself.

Why had she spurned him? The pain he'd felt last night started to sear him inside, and it took much of his strength to repress it before he could emotionally fall apart.

Although Sookie was lost in her enjoyment of the day, she started to notice the sky darkening. It didn't make any sense; the sky was always overcast, so how could it darken before nightfall? Maybe a storm was brewing, Sookie considered, and she pouted at the thought of the parade being brought to an early end. However, the air around Sookie didn't feel like a storm was coming. It was then that Sookie started to notice the growing panic in the crowd. They started to run, and she could hear them screaming. Just what was going on?

Both Sookie and Eric looked up when they heard the sound of something large approaching. Neither of them couldn't help it; as one, their mouths fell open, and they were frozen to the spot with sheer shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing: over the city hovered a large ship! Like some modern day, jumbo fighter jet. This was certainly some advanced technology, and in a world that relied on magic! Not once had Sookie and Eric seen a hint of technology, but now they were staring at a huge metal ship with guns and cannons, suspended in the air with jet thrusters! Where had this ship come from? What was it doing there?

The people's screams became more frantic. Guns turned on the city and fired. There were loud bangs and explosions as bullets, bombs, and energy bolts hit the buildings. The streets that had previously been filled with a colourful display of lights were now filled with smoke, debris and dust.

The Urah-tan military was quick to respond. They rushed through the streets towards the commotion, pushing through the barrage of panicking people. The guards got into formation and prepared their magically charged weapons.

Doors and hatches on the ship opened, and soldiers started to jump from the floating leviathan of a vehicle. Sookie was instantly able to tell that the people jumping from the ship were human. They were dressed in a mismatch of clothing that Sookie recognised as the kind of clothes soldiers of her world wore. Where had they gotten such clothing? However, as strange as this was, what alarmed Sookie the most was that they were armed with a wide variety of guns and grenades.

Fighting commenced between the Urah-tan soldiers and the strangely dressed humans. The Urah-tan fired spell after spell at the heavily armed humans, while the humans shot round after round at the magic-wielding Urah-tan.

"Your Majesty, we must leave," said Del-Lion.

However, Sookie was unable to draw her attention away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; the scene seemed so alien and out of place in this world. As she watched, she noticed the human fighters seemed to be targeting a warehouse. The large ship fired a cannon at it with a deafening boom. It took out a wall of the warehouse, and the brickwork crumbled away to reveal the internal organs of the building. Through the smoke and dust, human children started to run out. They were clearly frightened, and some were only partially clothed or even completely naked. They seemed to be so desperate to get away that they didn't care that they were running into the middle of a battle. Sookie's telepathy was suddenly hit by mental images so disturbing that she had to cover her mouth because she felt like she was going to vomit. She was disgusted by the memories of the fleeing children, of all the sick and depraved things they had been subjected to. Tears streamed down her face at the horror of it all.

Del-Lion grabbed Sookie's upper arms in an attempt to pull her away, but the blonde queen was an emotional wreck.

"Is that Major Creed?" questioned Ber-Heim, pointing at an Urah-tan stumbling from the warehouse.

Del-Lion paused in trying to pull Sookie from the balcony. "I fear you are correct, Ber-Heim. But what was he doing in the building?"

"I think the question should be, what was going on in that building? Why are naked children running from it?" pointed out Ber-Heim.

"Oh god… Oh god. They hurt them… they did that to little kids…" Sookie sobbed incoherently.

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion looked down at their Queen, wondering what she could have meant and wondering if she had learned something with her gift.

"Let's get the Queen out of here first," said Del-Lion.

Ber-Heim nodded in agreement.

However, as the two soldiers tried to drag her away, Sookie spotted something down below. One of the human children who had run from the building had taken a nasty fall. She was a young girl who could be no older than six, with mousy brown curls. She lay huddled on the floor, trying to avoid being trampled by Urah-tan soldiers and human fighters. However, the girl's fall hadn't gone unnoticed. The two Urah-tan children Sookie had waved to earlier saw that the human girl needed help, and though they were in nearly as much danger as she, they rushed to her aid. They tried to help her in the midst of all the commotion, unaware that they were dangerously close to a live grenade. No one but Sookie seemed to notice this.

"NO!" screamed Sookie, pulling free of Del-Lion's hold.

She let go of Eric's lead and vaulted over the balcony railing.

"Your Majesty!" shouted Del-Lion as he tried to stop her.

However, it was too late; Sookie was falling from a great height, and no one could stop her. Fortunately, she landed soundly on her feet with nothing more than a jarring thud. The three men who had watched her descent were amazed. How on earth had she survived unscathed? Only Eric knew the answer, and he wasn't telling.

Sookie wasted no time in running towards the children. No one seemed to be aware that the Queen of Urahta was running through the battleground, or if they were, they didn't care - just like no one seemed to care that three kids were about to get blown up by a grenade. Sookie leapt, covering the small bodies of the children she was trying to protect.

BANG!

Surprisingly, Sookie didn't feel any pain. It was more like a cold spray on her back, followed by numbness. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. The sound of shouting and gunshots was dull to her ears, like it wasn't really happening. The smell of smoke and dirt seemed unfamiliar. She could barely see straight; her vision was hazy, and there were white spots in her peripheral vision. She coughed and a thick, red spittle came forth, and she could suddenly taste copper in her mouth. She wondered why her spit was red. Screams suddenly pierced her ears, and when she looked beneath her she saw that the three children were crying with fright and shock. The two girls were hugging each other - one of them had blue skin. The blue-skinned boy reached out and touched Sookie's face, and she could barely feel his small hand on her cheek. When he pulled it away, his skin was wet with her tears and blood. Sookie hadn't even realised she was crying.

"NO!" roared Ber-Heim and Del-Lion in unison.

They had seen Sookie take the hit. They'd seen the explosion of dust mingled with the red of blood. It had taken only seconds for the dust cloud to settle, but it had felt like an eternity. When the two soldiers and the vampire could see again, they found Sookie shielding the three children from the blast. She looked extremely pale, and blood was dribbling from her mouth. Her back had been completely ripped open by the explosion, leaving behind a mangled and bloody mess. Sookie fell to her side, violently coughing up blood. The three children Sookie had saved refused to leave her; they reached out for her, crying as they looked for anyone who would help them among the madness.

Del-Lion and Ber-Heim made to leave the balcony, calling for the troops of their platoon, but they stopped at the sound of a defiant roar.

Eric had leapt from the balcony, growling and snarling as he tried to reach the mortally wounded Sookie.

"The vampire is loose!" shouted Ber-Heim.

Unlike Sookie, Eric's actions didn't go unnoticed. People started to scream that there was a loose vampire. Eric ignored the panic-stricken cries as he rushed towards Sookie; they held no interest for him. However, the terrified public were not the only ones to pay the blond vampire attention. Urah-tan soldiers shot spells at him while human fighters shot bullets at him. Eric was undeterred; the wounds inflicted were minor, and he easily deflected their attacks. However, the Urah-tan soldiers were not giving up so easily. Eric was ambushed by a large group of them, barring his way from his bonded, stopping him from getting at her. With his fangs bared, he roared at them. The soldiers made to detain him with magic, but Eric was having none of it. He lashed out, grabbing Urah-tan men by the throat and throwing them away like trash. More and more soldiers pounced on him. Eric swung at them wildly, knocking them away just as quickly as they came. They were getting in his way; he had no time for this. He felt his blasted collar tighten and his legs become heavy until he felt as though he couldn't move them. The magical collar was binding him to the spot, stopping him from moving and pulling him to the ground. He fell to his knees and grabbed the infernal device with his big hands. He pulled with all his might, but the metal collar resisted him and sent electric jolts through his entire body, making him feel like he was on fire internally. Still, Eric refused to give up. He had to get this collar off; he had to get to Sookie. He pulled and pulled, screaming through the pain that only intensified. However, Eric's strength was greater than the collar that bound him, and it finally snapped. As the magic controlling him broke, it sent shockwaves of power through the crowd, knocking back the soldiers who were trying to restrain him. The fighting ceased; everyone but the fleeing human soldiers stopped and stared in amazement at the now collar-free Eric.

Eric ran towards Sookie who was lying on the ground, bleeding and dying! All she had to help her were three small, scared children. The guards and the crowd finally noticed that their Queen had been dangerously hurt. Gasps of shock filled the air, but no one other than Eric came to her aid.

There was an eerie silence as no one made a sound, so scared and shocked were the people after witnessing Eric break his magical bond. They were fearful to approach such a powerful beast, but they were curious too. Just what was he going to do with the wounded queen?

Eric picked Sookie up and held her in his arms. He turned her so she could look at him, careful in doing so to avoid further wounding her. Her face was ashen from heavy blood loss, and her beautiful eyes were unable to focus on him. He could see the light of life fading from them. The rhythm of her heart slowed to a deadly beat as it fluttered alarmingly, desperate to survive. His bonded was dying in his arms. He couldn't let that happen... he just couldn't! He couldn't lose her! Even if she felt nothing but hate and contempt for him, even if she would never see him again, even if she would never love him, he could never let her die. The thought of it tore him apart, and he was filled with despair and anguish; he had never known such an unbearable pain before. The fear of Sookie dying gripped his unbeating heart in its cold hand and threatened to crush it. He couldn't let her die; he had to do something!

Blood gurgled and bubbled forth from Sookie's lips, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was close to falling unconscious and leaving this world for good. Quickly and desperately, Eric fumbled with one of his cuffs while still holding the semi-conscious Sookie in his arms. For the first time in his life, he cursed his hands for being big and clumsy. Finally, he ripped the object from his arm and threw it away. The clatter it made as it fell to the ground was the only sound among the silent onlookers.

Eric bit into his wrist, tearing open the white flesh with a fierce savagery and causing droplets of his blood to fly through the air and scatter on the ground. He held Sookie upright and shoved his bleeding wrist to her mouth. He willed her to drink, but Sookie wasn't swallowing. He tilted her head back and hoped the force of gravity would pour his blood down her throat. This had to work! His blood had to save her!

Slowly, the old, thick, and cold blood trickled down Sookie's throat. She couldn't taste it, she was too far gone for that, but the sensation made her gag and cough involuntary as her body tried to reject the invading liquid. It was a futile attempt, and as the old blood made its way down to her stomach, its effect was instantaneous. She first thing she felt was pain, searing pain in her back and chest that made it excruciatingly painful to breathe. Sookie panicked at the growing sensation, and her eyes flew open. She struggled against whatever was against her mouth, shaking her head to free herself. Then she saw Eric, his blue eyes full of worry and pain as he looked at her pleadingly. He was giving her his blood because he was trying to heal her. She remembered the grenade and realised she was badly hurt, so she started to swallow, drinking the elixir of his blood. She could feel the pain in her back starting to ease, as though the flesh itself was knitting back together - the sensation of wounded tissue re-growing was certainly a strange one.

Relief washed over Eric, and he nestled his forehead against his bonded and thanked the gods that she would live. The audience surrounding them was stunned, unable to believe what the vampire had done though they were watching the scene themselves. The three children that Sookie had saved gasped as they watched Sookie heal, and when they realised she was going to be okay they jumped up and down with joy.

The sound of someone running in metal boots disturbed the scene. Eric looked up defensively, hissing at any who might wish to harm his Sookie, but when he realised it was only Ber-Heim and Del-Lion he returned to regarding Sookie as he continued to feed her his blood.

"What the..." gasped a disbelieving Ber-Heim.

Del-Lion was also shocked; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Eric, the vampire, had just saved Queen Sookie. Just what was going on between the two?


	92. Lori

Beta read by **Panruru**

Not From Here

 **Lori**

Sookie pulled her head away. She had drunk enough of Eric's blood, though she felt that Eric would have given her more if he could have. Her lips were smeared with blood, so she used her arm to wipe herself clean as best she could. Eric still had her cradled in his arms; he was reluctant to let her go, as if by keeping her in his arms he could keep her safe. Sookie noticed that her top felt very loose, and she realized that the fastenings at the back must have been shot to threads when the grenade had exploded. She wrapped her arms around herself as best she could for modesty's sake. She suddenly remembered the children. She saw the three tear stained faces nearby and seeing they were okay, she smiled at them. They seemed just as relieved to know that she was going to be fine as well.

The Urah-tan girl whispered into the Urah-tan boy's ear. "I told you he loved her," she said to her friend.

The words reached Eric's ears, and he looked upon the two Urah-tan children with unease. He was still uncertain about his feelings for the beautiful telepath in his arms that he had risked his own existence to save. When the boy nodded in agreement, the vampire felt his fate was signed and sealed. Could they see something he couldn't? Or was it they saw something he refused to see?

Del-Lion removed his cloak and handed it to the almost indecently exposed Queen. Sookie carefully took the red cloak while keeping one arm over her chest. Eric helped her cover herself before scooping her up bridal style and holding her close, and she automatically nestled her head on his shoulder.

The crowd of spectators who had previously remained silent were starting to talk. They had just witnessed a vampire break loose of his restraints and save the wounded Queen. Eric wondered if they'd noticed that Sookie had saved three children, two of which were Urah-tan. He highly doubted it. Her good deeds would no doubt be overlooked while her more questionable actions would remain in the forefront of everyone's minds. He needed no telepathy to sense what the crowd thought, as he could hear their whispered thoughts and opinions. They were shocked that a vampire _pet_ had showed such loyalty towards a human, and they wondered how he'd known to feed her his blood. Some even wondered if the Queen had drunk his blood before. Of course it was true, she'd had Eric's blood many times before this, but Eric wasn't about to let her admit that. What's done was done, and all he and Sookie could do was try to deal with the aftermath.

"Someone see to the children," ordered Sookie.

Trust his Sookie to be thinking of others when she had been so badly wounded, thought Eric.

Del-Lion nodded. He beckoned to nearby guards to see to the Queen's request. When the soldiers tried to separate the human from the Urah-tan children, the three became distressed.

"Let them stay together," added Sookie when she noticed this.

Reluctantly, the guards relented and did as their Queen commanded.

"Let us get you to safety, Your Majesty," spoke Del-Lion in an emotionless voice.

Ber-Heim had remained pretty speechless throughout the scene. He shook his head and started to help lead the Queen to the sanctuary of the palace, working his way through the rubble and checking for threats even though the attacking human troops had long gone - apart from those who now lay dead on the ground, of course.

Eric kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he carried Sookie. Her arms were tight round him as she clung to him. He tried to ignore her need for him, trying not to read anything into the small action.

Guards followed at their rear, weapons held aloft in case the collarless vampire attacked. Eric felt like laughing. If they could not stop him when he went to save Sookie, how did they intend to stop him now? Also, they seemed to be overlooking the fact that he hadn't actually been attacking anyone! _They_ had attacked _him_! All he'd wanted to do was get to Sookie.

They made their way back inside the palace, where they were approached by Captain Mil-Dore.

"Lieutenant Del-Lion," saluted the captain to the superior officer.

Del-Lion gave a curt nod.

"Captain Ber-Heim," spoke Mil-Dore as he regard the burly Captain and Del-Lion's right hand man with grudging respect.

Ber-Heim grunted and nodded in return to the second captain's greeting.

"Your Majesty, I trust you are well?" inquired Mil-Dore.

Sookie nodded, though she doubted the captain truly meant it. The relationship between she and Mil-Dore hadn't gotten off to the best start considering he had tortured her brutally to see if she was truly telepathic.

"Thank the gods you had your vampire. Perhaps he has more than one use," sneered the captain.

Eric fixed the man with a cold stare that would have frozen the heart of a fire imp.

"Captain, was there something you wished to report?" asked Del-Lion of Mil-Dore in an attempt to defuse the situation, though his voice was still very emotionless and formal.

Mil-Dore nodded as he regarded the higher ranking officer. "The rebel leader has been captured. She is being held in the prison cells."

"Very well," acknowledged Del-Lion with a nod. "Go with Ber-Heim and see to the cleanup of the city."

Ber-Heim rolled his eyes. The stocky man didn't seem too happy to be given such an order.

Mil-Dore nodded before saluting yet again. The rest of the guards left to join the two captains, but Del-Lion stayed to escort Sookie and Eric back to the royal chambers. Silence hung between them as they walked. Neither Sookie nor Del-Lion tried to talk to one another, Sookie because she was too exhausted and Del-Lion because he had too many suspicions and questions. Eric noticed the many questioning and mistrustful looks Del-Lion gave them, and he began to fear that the lieutenant might be on the verge of changing his allegiances.

Once the three of them were inside the royal quarters, the tall vampire gently set Sookie down on her feet. She gripped the cloak Del-Lion had given her around her body.

"I'm gonna go find a change of clothes," said Sookie before making her way into the royal bedchambers.

With Sookie gone, the two men in the room began to stare at one another. Del-Lion had remained behind even though he wasn't needed and Sookie hadn't asked him to stay. Eric remained stoically silent, as he was forbidden to talk. A million and one strategies ran through his head as he wondered how he should deal with the Urah-tan, wondered if the man who had loyally aided them was now an enemy.

When Sookie returned from the bedroom, she had changed into a long sleeved top that was cropped in the middle and matching white silk trousers. The blonde telepath seemed surprised to find Del-Lion still present.

"Del-Lion," squeaked Sookie in surprise. "Can I help you?"

The Lieutenant was quiet as he eyed Sookie suspiciously. He had so many unanswered questions and doubts, but the one that bothered him the most was the feeling that he had been made a fool of by the woman he called his Queen.

Eric watched the Urah-tan closely. He bristled, ready to attack should Del-Lion attempt to harm his Sookie.

The tension in the air grew.

"How did you manage to survive the fall from the balcony?" asked Del-Lion eventually.

Sookie was stumped for a moment. She had forgotten that she had jumped from a great height in her efforts to save the children, something which should have been impossible for her to survive - especially unscathed. It dawned on her there could have been witnesses to this act. Del-Lion had clearly seen it, otherwise he wouldn't be asking.

"I don't know. I guess I was just lucky," replied Sookie with a nervous smile, hoping her pathetic excuse would satisfy him.

"How did your vampire pet know to give you his blood when you were wounded?" continued Del-Lion. His voice was very cold.

Sookie felt her smile stretch as her nerves grew. "I guess he's just real smart," spoke Sookie.

"How do you know Eric?" pressed Del-Lion as he continued with his probing questions.

Sookie was starting to feel like she was being interrogated. She shifted from foot to foot hesitantly. Eric looked from Sookie to Del-Lion; he was feeling just as apprehensive as she was. The lieutenant's questions and demeanour didn't seem good.

"Like I've said before, I don't remember," pointed out Sookie, reminding her lieutenant of her apparent 'amnesia'.

"A convenient story," scoffed Del-Lion.

Sookie flinched with surprise at Del-Lion's change of attitude. "What does that mean?"

Del-Lion started to slowly make his way towards Sookie. Eric felt his muscles tense as his need to protect his Sookie rose.

"You expect me to believe that you somehow know Eric, but can't actually remember how it is you know him. You go out of your way to save a vampire from sacrifice whose origins are questionable to begin with, but you have no idea why. This vampire then goes out of his way to save you when it would be in his best interests to let you die, and yet you still claim you do not know how you are connected," spoke Del-Lion, airing his suspicions..

"How do you mean it would be in his best interests to let me die?" snapped Sookie with her hands on her hips.

Del-Lion laughed sardonically. "With no master he would be free," he said as though he was explaining the obvious.

"Without me around you'd all have sacrificed him by now. How would he be better off?" pointed out Sookie.

"You presume he has the intelligence to understand such a notion," countered Del-Lion.

"You're the one who thinks he has the intelligence to understand that with no master he would be free," argued Sookie.

Del-Lion seemed defeated with that point; however, he ignored it and carried on with his argument. "You're making out a fool of me," declared the Urah-tan.

"How the hell am I making a fool of you?" spat Sookie.

"I have followed you loyally. Put my position at risk for you. Catered to your whims…"

"Whims that just so happen to be trying to help the people of this land," said Sookie, interrupting Del-Lion. Her arms were folded, and she tossed her hair with a sassy attitude.

"And yet you do not trust me," accused Del-Lion.

Sookie's mouth dropped open and her eyes softened. "That's not true. Del-Lion, you're one of the few people I do trust."

"Then tell me how you know Eric," demanded Del-Lion.

"I can't remember," spat Sookie desperately.

Del-Lion took a deep shuddering breath as his nostrils flared angrily. "You're lying! You're keeping something from me!"

"I'm not," replied Sookie hopelessly.

"I don't believe you," said Del-Lion with an air of finality, as though they had come to the end of their confrontation.

He turned and started to leave Sookie's living quarters. His metal boots clinking on the floor were the only sound in the room.

Sookie started to panic. She had lost the trust of her most valuable lieutenant. Could she trust him to keep quiet and keep his suspicions to himself? Given what had just happened, she really didn't need any more problems. In fact, she was going to need his help to smooth things over. She couldn't let the man walk out of the room with the situation as it was.

"Eric," said Sookie, giving the blond vampire a meaningful look.

Eric moved faster than the human eye could see. He grabbed Del-Lion and restrained the soldier.

"Unhand me, beast," growled Del-Lion as he struggled in Eric's vice-like hold.

Sookie ran forward and was upon the pair before anything else could happen. She reached out and took hold of Del-Lion's head, her fingers splaying on his temples. The sound of breaking glass reverberated in Sookie's head as she broke down Del-Lion's natural mental barriers, and she was inside his mind in seconds. The blue-skinned man cried out and convulsed violently in Eric's hold.

Shocked, Eric said, "Sookie, what are you…"

"Shut up Eric, I'm trying to concentrate. Hold him still," snarled a determined Sookie.

Eric gulped and nodded his head.

"He talks!" gasped a fearful and stunned Del-Lion.

Never before had the Urah-tan heard a vampire speak! Just like every other inhabitant of this world, he was under the illusion vampires were incapable of speech. However, his fear of Eric talking soon dissipated when a horrid realisation came to his senses.

His lilac eyes widened in horror. "Get out of my head!" he shouted at Sookie.

Sookie was within the mind of Del-Lion. They were on some sort of plateau, surrounded by bluish/purplish mist that hazed the surroundings. An image of Del-Lion stood defiantly in the centre, dressed in full armour with his cape billowing and weapon poised, ready to fight. Sookie stood before the mental construct of the lieutenant. She was dressed in shimmering gold and white, and her presence had an ethereal quality. She was about to advance on Del-Lion when she saw something in her peripheral vision. No, not something, someone! She turned her head to look, and saw it was a female human dressed in a simple white dress belted at the waist with a brown belt, much like what Sookie had worn when she worked for Del-Lion's father, Del-Sone. The slave woman was beautiful, with a full bust, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded Sookie much of herself, if she didn't have a tan. The slave turned and ran.

Curious, the telepathic form of Sookie gave chase. Somehow, she knew this was something important.

"No," spoke Del-Lion out loud.

Eric looked down at the pair, wondering what the silent exchange was all about. In all honesty, Eric was feeling a little scared. This was unknown territory for him and he didn't understand it. The possibilities of what his Sookie could do were limitless and terrifying, and here she was flaunting such power in front of him as though it were nothing.

Inside Del-Lion's mind, Sookie chased the blonde slave until she reached a memory door. The name on the door read Lori. Who, or what, was Lori? Clearly, it was something Del-Lion didn't want her to know - she could easily sense that emotion right now - but for some reason it seemed key to what was going on. Why else would it be at the forefront of his mind in such a situation? She reached out to open the door.

"Please," begged Del-Lion with a tear rolling down his cheek.

The door opened within Del-Lion's mind…

… _Sookie found herself in a familiar yard. It was the yard at Del-Sone's, Del-Lion's father's, establishment. Before her were two children, playing and laughing. One was Del-Lion, his lilac eyes instantly recognisable. The other, Sookie was certain it was the human slave Sookie had seen in Del-Lion's mind, but when she was a young girl…_

 _The memory shifted._

… _Sookie was now in the stables. Again she saw the young Del-Lion and the slave. This time, however, the blonde girl was busy feeding the goats. The pair were older now than in the previous memory, but still relatively young._

" _Come on Lori, I'm bored," whined the young Del-Lion with a stamp of his foot._

" _I can't, Lion. I gotta feed the goats. Then I gotta help the cook," pointed out the girl._

 _Sookie heard a laugh. Looking up, she saw Master Del-Sone standing in the stable doorway. "You may go and play once you have fed the goats, little Lori. I fear Lion will get into mischief were it any other way."_

 _Sookie couldn't help herself as she felt warmth swell inside her chest for the kindly Urah-tan._

 _The girl named Lori smiled brightly before rushing to feed the goats…_

 _The memory shifted._

… _Sookie was now standing in a banquet room. There was a party, a party that Del-Sone was throwing. Sookie spotted Del-Lion; he was a teenager now. He was talking with his Urah-tan peers, though they held very little of his attention. He looked over his shoulder. Sookie followed Del-Lion's line of sight, and instantly spotted the teenage Lori. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she was pouring drinks for the Urah-tan in the room. She was humble and demure, keeping her eyes downcast. When she had finished with her task, she left the room._

 _Del-Lion stayed a while longer to mingle with the people at the party before discreetly leaving._ _He walked down a corridor until he found himself in the almost deserted kitchen. Lori stood working on some appetisers, unaware that Del-Lion was in the room. The blue-skinned teenager smiled when he saw the young woman. He sneaked up behind her._

" _Boo!" said Del-Lion._

 _The teenager named Lori yelped with freight. She spun around quickly and spotted the laughing Del-Lion. Her eyes narrowed as her hands went to her hips._

 _In a disgruntled tone she started, "Lion…"_

 _She suddenly stopped. A hand went to her mouth as she realised she had made a mistake. "Master Del-Lion," she said, correcting herself. "You scared me."_

 _Del-Lion looked hurt as he leaned casually against a table. "I've asked you not to call me that."_

" _It's only proper, sir," replied Lori as she continued with her task._

" _I don't care for proper," pointed out Del-Lion._

" _I do," said Lori sadly._

 _Del-Lion sighed defeatedly and shook his head._

" _How goes the party, Master?" asked Lori after a moment of awkward silence._

 _Del-Lion gave her a heated glare before saying, "I'm bored. The one person I want to talk to refuses to do so with me."_

 _Lori looked up, and her blue eyes met his lilac ones. There was sadness in Lori's eyes. Del-Lion looked away. Lori seemed to want to say something, but thanks to years of conditioning, she held back. Del-Lion made to leave when he paused and suddenly advanced on Lori. Taking her shoulders, he turned her to face him. His blue hand tipped her chin and then he kissed her. It was a light and chaste kiss that took Lori by surprise. Her blue eyes sparkled with wonder. Neither of them said anything. Del-Lion then released Lori and was about to leave when the blonde slave suddenly threw her arms round his neck and kissed him back._

 _The couple fell to the floor, and lost their virginity to each other that night…_

 _The memory shifted yet again._

… _Sookie was back in the stables. The air was muggy with the scent of sweat and sex. In the corner under a blanket two figures were moving, occasionally giggling and moaning. It was fairly obvious what the teenage lovers were up to, and Sookie had no wish to watch such a private moment…_

 _Again, the memory shifted._

… _Del-Sone was throwing another party, this time with another family, celebrating the engagement of Del-Lion to a young noblewoman. Sookie almost balked in surprise when she recognised the woman as a young Lady Jen-Ella. Del-Lion didn't seem too happy with his engagement, but the vile Jen-Ella was smiling smugly about it. Del-Lion looked over to the side, and his eyes met Lori's. Her eyes were on the verge of tears and full of pain, and she left the room quickly._

 _Del-Lion was torn…_

 _The memory was shifting again._

… _Del-Lion and Lori were on a lavish bed, both naked as he stroked her ivory skin. They were basking in the post-coital glow after making love._

" _I will ask Father if I can take you with me," spoke Del-Lion._

" _Take me with you?" questioned Lori._

" _When I must be… married. I will ask to bring you to my estate. Then we will not have to be separated," explained Del-Lion._

 _Lori looked offended. "You will take me with you like some whore! Rut with me in darkened halls while your_ wife _lays in your marital bed!"_

 _Del-Lion sighed. "It's not like that. You know I value you more than some cheap lay, but what else am I to do? I can't lose you."_

 _Lori sat up. "Why leave in the first place?"_

" _Because I am to be married, Lori," spoke Del-Lion as though he had explained the situation many times._

 _Lori looked at the man she loved like her world was shattering. "I was a fool to think this could ever work between us. We would never be accepted. And you are to be married."_

 _The blonde woman scrambled from the bed and started to pull on her clothes._

" _Lori…" spoke Del-Lion in a pleading tone._

 _With her clothes roughly in place, Lori ran from the room in tears. "No, Lion. You're to be married."_

 _Del-Lion watched her depart before shouting, "But I love you!"…_

 _Sookie felt the familiar shift that indicated the memory was about to change._

… _Lori was sitting on a wooden crate in the yard, and her face was tear-stained. Del-Lion was before her, on his knees and holding her hands. He smiled as he looked up into her face, but his eyes were pleading and desperate._

" _Let us leave this place, Lori. You and I, together," begged the young Urah-tan man._

" _And go where?" asked a defeated and tired Lori._

" _To Urahtor," answered the blue-skinned man quickly._

 _Lori sighed and looked away. "Oh Lion," she started with an exasperated sigh._

 _Del-Lion, however, wouldn't let her talk. "We would be accepted there. We would be free to be together. The Urak-tor have no slaves. There would be no stigma on our love; we would be free…"_

" _And how would we get to Urahtor?" asked Lori as though she was reasoning with a child._

 _Del-Lion was stumped._

" _We'd have to cross the plains, which are barren and dangerous. Then there are the beasts and the abominations. We'd never survive the trip," explained Lori._

 _Del-Lion released Lori's hands. "So you don't even want to try?"_

" _What is the point? We were doomed from the start," replied a broken and defeated Lori…_

 _For the last time, the scene shifted._

… _Del-Lion stood in Del-Sone's office. His head was bowed._

" _I can not marry Jen-Ella," spoke Del-Lion._

 _Del-Sone sat behind his desk with his fingers bridged, waiting for his son to explain._

" _I do not love her…"_

" _Lion, my boy," spoke Del-Sone, interrupting his son. "You must let this infatuation with the slave go."_

 _Del-Lion seemed surprised that his father knew of him and Lori._

" _Her name is Lori," spoke Del-Lion defensively after he'd recovered from his shock._

 _Del-Sone ignored this and continued, "Jen-Ella is a respectable woman, from a good family. She is handsome and well educated."_

" _She is also vile, superficial and cruel," pointed out Del-Lion._

" _But, she is Urah-tan," said Del-Sone poignantly._

" _You would see me married to that thing rather than see me happy!" shouted Del-Lion._

" _I would not see you bring shame to me and my family by bedding a human! Do you know how hard it's been to cover up your filthy activities!" countered a furious Del-Sone._

 _Del-Lion felt his anger grow. "I love her!" were the last words he said before storming out of the office._

 _He marched towards the slave quarters, determined to find the woman he loved and to flee this house with her. Where they would go he had no idea, but they_ would _find a sanctuary and be together. He burst open the door and found an empty room. He walked to Lori's station, but all her possessions had vanished. She had gone._

" _Lori," whispered Del-Lion as he felt his heart break…_

Sookie could feel Del-Lion's heartbreak like it was her own. She withdrew from his mind, wondering if perhaps she had gone too far by invading his personal memories so callously.

Sookie slowly removed her hands from the blue-skinned lieutenant. Del-Lion was shaking and panting after having his memories violated. His eyes were closed tightly, unable to look upon Sookie while feeling so betrayed and mentally abused.

"Eric, let him go," said Sookie in a gentle voice.

Eric looked from Del-Lion to Sookie. "What did you do? Will he keep quiet?" he asked, confused.

"Eric, I said let him go," ordered Sookie in a stern voice.

Eric found he resented being spoken to like an underling, but he complied with Sookie's wishes.

Del-Lion violently shrugged out of the vampire's hold when he felt Eric's grip lessen. The Urah-tan soldier looked upon Sookie angrily.

"You had no right!" he said bitingly.

"I'm sorry," said Sookie quickly.

Del-Lion stormed from the room.

"What's going on?" asked a concerned Eric, who was still none the wiser about what was happening.

"Not now Eric, I've got to sort things," replied Sookie as she made to follow Del-Lion.

"Sort things? Wasn't that what you were supposed to be doing when you were in his head?" demanded the vampire as he followed the woman he reluctantly loved.

Sookie spun round quickly to face her lover. "Eric, not now. Let me take care of things."

"I'm coming with you," insisted the vampire.

"No! Stay here. There's nothing you can do," replied Sookie.

"But..."

"Stay here, Eric," said Sookie, repeating her command.

Sookie rushed out of the royal living quarters and into the hall where she just about caught sight of the man she was after.

"Del-Lion, wait up," called Sookie.

The Urah-tan man ignored her as he turned a corner.

"Del-Lion," called Sookie, as she chased after him. "Who's Lori?"

Del-Lion flinched at the mention of the name. He opened a nearby door and walked inside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

She knew full well that Del-Lion was upset with her and that he wasn't ready to talk, but she wasn't in a position where she could let things fester between them. She had lost a lot of Del-Lion's trust, if not all of it, and she needed to win it back if she was to stand a chance of surviving as Queen. She needed Del-Lion on her side. She couldn't believe that she had resorted to tampering with his mind; she hadn't even given the ruthless notion a second thought. What made it worse was that she had done it to someone she respected and valued as a friend - that just wasn't on!

Following Del-Lion, Sookie found herself in a room she had never been in before. It looked like some sort of a meeting room, what with the long table and the many chairs around it. She quickly spotted Del-Lion. He was looking out of an open window, leaning against its frame.

"You are persistent when you want to be," commented the lieutenant.

"I didn't want to leave things as they were," replied Sookie.

"Can you not leave a man with his thoughts?" said a disgruntled Del-Lion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. But who is Lori?" asked Sookie.

"That… is none of your business," snapped Del-Lion.

"Oh come on, you have a go at me about keeping secrets but want to keep a bucket load yourself?" spat a fiery Sookie.

Del-Lion remained silent with his back towards the telepathic queen.

"Look, I know I've broken your trust, and I'm not proud of that. But if you want me to share my secrets then I expect you to share yours as well. The ball has got to roll both ways," said Sookie.

"I tell you mine if you tell me yours," surmised Del-Lion.

"Something like that, yes," agreed Sookie.

Del-Lion laughed with scorn.

"Del-Lion, I'm willing to tell you everything, but I have to have the same honesty from you."

Del-Lion looked over his shoulder and gave Sookie a flat stare.

"Who's Lori?" asked Sookie yet again.

"It's personal," replied Del-Lion as he returned to looking out of the window.

"Well so is some of my shit but I'm gonna share with you. Now spill," replied Sookie.

"You already know who she is," said a sombre Del-Lion.

"Del-Lion, I don't want to know because I took a look at your memories - which I admit I was out of order in doing - I want to know because you confided in me. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Del-Lion was silent for a moment as he stared up at the sky obscured by purple clouds. "She was the love of my life," he said eventually.

Sookie pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat. She waited silently for the Urah-tan to continue his tale, letting him tell it at his own pace.

"She was born into my father's servitude. He allowed her parents to keep her. We used to play together when we were children. She was my best friend, and then… well, you know," spoke Del-Lion.

"Did your father know? About you and Lori?" asked Sookie.

"So it would seem. I thought at first he didn't, but I eventually learned that he did. I think that was why he pushed for me to marry Jen-Ella," answered Del-Lion

Sookie shuddered. "I can't believe you were engaged to _her_ ," said a repulsed Sookie.

Del-Lion laughed. "I was not best pleased about it," he admitted.

"What was she like?" asked Sookie, returning to the topic at hand.

"Beautiful, perfect…" started Del-Lion.

Sookie smiled, though hearing such words reminded Sookie of Eric. He had often said she was beautiful and perfect - albeit in the throes of passion, but still. She cleared her thoughts of him; now wasn't the time to think about the horny vampire.

"Though what stuck out the most was that she was nice," continued Del-Lion. "I didn't know many nice people, considering I was being married to Jen-Ella."

"You had to keep your love for each other secret, didn't you?" said Sookie.

Del-Lion nodded. "Human and Urah-tan relationships are frowned upon, especially for those higher up in society. My father is a wealthy and successful businessman; his only son being involved with a human would have shamed him. Lori too was scared of the repercussions; it had been installed into her mind that such relations were wrong and out of bounds. She saw herself as beneath me, as nothing more than a lowly slave. I hated that."

"Did Lori want you to marry Jen-Ella?"

"No, but she didn't think it was her place to protest, and I also thought I was trapped. But my resentment for Jen-Ella grew. I became so desperate to be with Lori I even considered fleeing to Urahtor, but Lori would not come. At the time I felt she had given up on us, but now that I look back, I come to realise that she was right. We would never have made it to Urahtor."

"I take it you didn't marry Jen-Ella. How come?"

"I confronted my father about my disdain for marrying that woman. My father refused to let me out of the engagement, but I was determined to defy him. I went to go and collect Lori, but… she was gone. I begged my father to tell where she had been taken to, but he would not tell me. He told me to forget her and marry Jen-Ella, but I couldn't. I couldn't marry Jen-Ella, and I couldn't forget Lori. So I joined the military."

"You joined the military to get out of marrying Jen-Ella?" said a confused Sookie.

"I was ineligible to marry for the first five years of service, and Jen-Ella was certainly not going to wait for me. Plus, as I rose through the ranks I had the privilege of travelling the land… I'd hoped to find Lori one day."

"Did you?"

Del-Lion shook his head. "I searched every city, every town, every slum, even the sunfields. I could find her nowhere."

Sookie was silent.

"You know," started Del-Lion after a brief pause, "when I first saw you, for a moment I thought you were her."

"It must have been disappointing to learn I wasn't," replied Sookie.

Now it was Del-Lion's turn for silence.

"Is that why you helped me? Because you thought I was Lori?" questioned Sookie.

"Perhaps at first," answered the Lieutenant honestly. "But after a while, I came to feel it was the right thing to do. I don't know why; I could just sense that it was right, that somehow you would do something significant."

"Like a gut instinct?" suggested Sookie.

"Perhaps," agreed Del-Lion.

"Have you ever told anyone else about Lori?" asked Sookie out of curiosity.

Del-Lion shook his head.

"Not even Ber-Heim?" said a surprised Sookie.

"Not even him," confirmed the Urah-tan.

"Really? Because Ber-Heim is pretty friendly towards humans, even made friends with them when he was a kid. Did you not trust him?"

"I trust Ber-Heim… but talking about Lori… it's painful."

Sookie nodded solemnly. She understood what the man meant.

Del-Lion turned round to face her. "Now it is your turn."

Sookie realised she had to spill the beans, just like Del-Lion had. She swallowed nervously. This was something she had kept secret since arriving in this world, and now she was going to talk. She hoped she was right in her estimation that she could trust Del-Lion, but after all, he had trusted her with his painful secret… eventually.

"Where do I start?" said Sookie.

Del-Lion was silent. He was waiting for an answer, and Sookie was fairly certain he would not leave until he had a satisfactory one.

Sookie took a deep breath. "This is a long story," she warned. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I come from a small town named Bon Temps, located in northern Louisiana of North America…"

Del-Lion's face took on a look of confusion.

Sookie carried on, "I know Eric because he's the Sheriff of the vampires of Bon Temps and the nearby city of Shreveport. He's kind of a friend of a friend. One night, he was visiting me and there was a thunder storm. Lightning struck my house, causing it to catch on fire. I leapt into Eric's arms and then lightning struck again and this portal suddenly appeared from nowhere. Out of the portal came this silvery rope, and it grabbed me and Eric and drew us into this other dimension. When I woke up I was here, though me and Eric had become separated on the way. Anyway, I just was trying to survive and find Eric when I got turned into a slave and had to work for that nasty Sollick, until you found me, and you kinda know the rest already."

Del-Lion was silent as he absorbed the knowledge. "I have never heard of these places you mention?" he questioned eventually.

"That's because they're in another world," explained Sookie.

"This other world, what is it like?" asked a curious Del-Lion.

"It's a lot different to this place. We have the sun and the moon. The rivers run clear with water, and there are plants and animals all around, surprisingly enough considering the damage we do to our home. Also, we rely on technology. Where you use magic, we use electricity and machines," answered Sookie.

"So your world is not cursed?" pressed Del-Lion.

Sookie shook her head.

"And you people cavort with vampires?"

Sookie nodded. "Kinda makes me wonder about this curse, whether it was truly caused by humans and vampires fucking."

"And you?"

"What are you asking me?" asked a confused Sookie.

"Your position with vampires," clarified Del-Lion.

Sookie huffed and folded her arms. "I don't think that's any of your business," she said in an affronted tone.

Del-Lion gave her a flat stare.

Sookie squirmed in her seat. "Fine, if you must know, Eric and I share a sexual relationship."

"Have you had his blood?" asked Del-Lion in a formal way.

Sookie huffed again, but this time answered with little resistance. "Yes, I've had Eric's blood, and he's had mine. We're in a crazy world, and we didn't know who our enemies were. It's a survival thing, so we can both be at our strongest should the worst happen."

"If this isn't your home and you fear for your lives, why help the people here?" asked a confused Del-Lion.

"That's a question Eric asks me all the time, but then again, why wouldn't I? I don't want to see anyone suffer, especially for something so stupid," she answered sincerely.

"But returning to your world must be a priority?" pressed Del-Lion.

"Eric and I can't stay here, for loads of obvious reasons," answered Sookie regretfully.

"So you would abandon the people you wish to help?" challenged Del-Lion.

Sookie was flabbergasted; she didn't know how to answer that one. "I… I don't know…"

Del-Lion gave her an unimpressed stare.

"Do you believe me? Everything I've told you, about Eric and me not being from here?" asked a worried Sookie.

Del-Lion started to pace back and forth in thought. "As crazy as it sounds, it explains a lot. Eric's origins were always questionable. The oldest vampire on record is estimated to be about 200 years old, though we have never caught him to confirm this. One being over a thousand years old and unaccounted for is very hard to believe, unless he doesn't originate from this world."

"Which he didn't," pointed out Sookie.

"It would also make Eric an unsuitable sacrifice," continued Del-Lion.

Sookie nodded in agreement.

"It would also make you unsuitable to be Queen," said Del-Lion, carrying on.

"Um…" Sookie shifted nervously.

"Though many would not know of yours and Eric's true origins, there must be a certain group that does. No doubt they would want to keep such things a secret, as Eric is the most desired and valuable target," said Del-Lion.

"You're really starting to spell out my bad situation," replied a sulky Sookie.

"My guess is that the church is most likely behind this. They have the most need for Eric as a sacrifice," theorised Del-Lion.

"Wow, you seem to be hitting the nail on the head. By the way, are you mad at me?" said Sookie sheepishly.

"Yes and no. I doubt you asked to be put in this situation, but I am disappointed you didn't trust me with this information sooner and I haven't quite forgiven you for dragging out my memories of Lori," answered Del-Lion.

"Sorry… are you still willing to help me, though?"

"If you want my aid in finding your way home, I'm afraid there is little I can do. I know nothing of trans-dimensional magic. However, I would hate to see the changes we have started to implement fall through."

"Me too," replied Sookie eagerly.

"You should have told me of this, though. Much has changed with this information. We now have even more political enemies, and they are attacking from different angles than I originally thought. I should have been aware of this. How can I be expected to protect you without all the facts?" chided Del-Lion.

"Sorry," said Sookie, who was starting to get fed up with constantly having to apologise. "What are you going to do now? Will you tell anyone about me and Eric?"

Del-Lion shook his head. "Though you should have told me this from the beginning, there is sense in your actions. There is no point to risking exposing you and Eric."

"So you're not gonna tell anyone, not even Ber-Heim?" asked a surprised Sookie.

"For now, no," answered the Lieutenant.

"Wow," replied Sookie.

"Right now, I need to think on what to do next."

Sookie nodded in agreement.

Del-Lion made to leave the room, but paused as though a thought had hit him. He looked over his shoulder at Sookie.

"That thing you did earlier, searching my memories," he said.

"Yes," replied Sookie, waiting for him to continue.

"Can you do it to anyone?" asked Del-Lion.

"As far as I know I can, though sometimes it's easier with physical contact. Why?"

"Can you help me find Lori?" asked Del-Lion seriously.

Sookie's mouth fell open. That request had taken her by surprise; she hadn't expected it. Just what did Del-Lion want her to do? Was this some sort of compensation for keeping things from him and invading his mind?

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sookie nervously.

Del-Lion looked down at the floor. "If you could extract such information from my mind, then perhaps you could extract information from another's mind and find out where Lori is."

"And who exactly would I be extracting information from?" pressed Sookie.

Del-Lion looked up and met Sookie's gaze. "The only person who would have any idea where Lori is: my father!" he said emotionlessly.


	93. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Panruru

Sookie and Eric lay together on the bed. It was late at night and the palace was very quiet. Only the slaves and the guards were still active; almost everyone else was asleep. Sookie and Eric were among the last few who were still awake.

Eric was on the bed, leaning against the headboard with pillows behind his back for comfort. Sookie sat on his lap, cradled in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder while they cuddled. Neither of them was able to sleep; they were far too excited by what had happened earlier that day for sleep to take them.

Eric gently stroked the blonde telepath's back and arms as he held her. The fear of almost losing his Sookie still tore at him. He knew she was physically fine, but the knowledge didn't seem to ease him. He felt highly protective towards her, more so now than before. He wanted to keep his bonded close to him, sheltered in the safety of his arms, protected from any who would harm her. He never wanted to know the fear of almost losing her ever again; he couldn't bear to lose her. With such thoughts, he was reminded of her mortality. She would age and her body would wither and die, and then she would be gone. Gone so he could never hold her again, never see her again, never hear her speak, never bask in her glory; she would forever be lost to him. When that happened, he didn't think he'd be able to go on without her. The mere thought of it brought him great anguish and despair. The only thing he could think to do to stop such a thing was to turn her, but then… he liked her as she was now. He didn't want her to be a vampire, cold and devoid of light, knowing the bloodlust and ruthlessness that he did; he did not want that! He liked his bonded just as she was, perfect and wonderful, his little piece of sanctuary from the dark world he inhabited. He wanted Sookie Stackhouse the telepathic human, not Sookie the vampire… but how else was he going to stop her from dying and leaving him?

While Eric was lost in his own thoughts, Sookie was also lost in hers. So much had happened that day that it was taking her a long time to just try and get it all together in one piece. So many thoughts were spinning round in her head. Who were those people who attacked during the parade? Where had the ship and guns come from? What was she going to do now that Eric had publicly fed her his blood? What was she going to do about Del-Lion's request? Sookie's felt like her head was spinning. She could literally see every thought she had spin in her mind's eye, like she was on some sort of fairground ride. If she didn't grasp some sort of control, Sookie was certain she was going to vomit with all the confusion.

"Where the hell did that ship come from?" said Sookie, blurting the words out. She didn't expect Eric to know the answer (no doubt he was just as confused as she was), but she had to try and work these thoughts out of her head before she went insane.

Sensing her distress, Eric looked down. "I do not know," he said.

Sookie shifted so her head was resting on his chest while she looked up at him.

"I know you don't know," she said with a smile. "It's just bugging me. Where on Earth could it have come from? It makes no sense. All this time we've been here, I haven't seen one piece of technology like that. Everything is reliant on magic."

Eric thought for a moment. "It's hard to say when we know so little of this world. However, I do wonder: if such technology is available, why are the Urah-tan not using it?"

Sookie groaned. "Now I have another question milling around in my head," complained the tired telepath.

Eric chuckled.

"It's not funny," she said while playfully slapping him on the chest.

Eric chuckled yet again as he gave her an affectionate squeeze before looking down at her. His expression changed to something more serious. "You almost died today," he stated.

Sookie squirmed. "I know. But I had to do something about those children; they were in danger."

"You put yourself in danger…"

Sookie pushed herself up on Eric's chest to stare directly at him. "Eric, I wasn't about to leave them to get hurt."

"I'm not saying you should have abandoned them," reasoned Eric.

"Then what should I have done?" challenged Sookie.

"You're a queen; you have soldiers at your command…"

"Eric, you and I both know they wouldn't have got to the children in time," said Sookie, interrupting the vampire.

Eric looked away, unable to meet her gaze knowing that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "Sometimes as a ruler you have to make sacrifices."

Sookie felt herself becoming irate. "Eric, I wasn't going to leave those kids to…"

"Sookie," said Eric gently as he took hold of her chin, "so far you've been lucky; you haven't been in a position where you've had to do something that would break your heart. I'll do my best to keep you from that, but the changes you're making, though they're well intentioned, are going to cause tension between the humans and the Urah-tan. Eventually revolts will start, as will rebellions and insurgencies, possibly even hate crimes. And when those problems arise, you could well be forced to make a decision you hate. Your rescue of those children today was courageous and noble, but it was also foolish. If you died, what do you think would happen to the humans of this world?"

Eric's words entered her mind, and she knew that the vampire was right. As much as she hated it, the worse was still to come and she was probably going to have to make decisions she didn't like. She settled back down onto Eric's chest so that he was holding her once again. She needed his comfort right now.

"Do you really think that will happen?" asked a sad Sookie.

Eric started to stroke her hair. "I have no doubt of it. Your changes are not going to be welcomed by at least half of the population of this world. The resistance we've faced so far has been minimal, but there are those who do not want you doing what you are doing for the humans of this world. They will do all they can to stop you, and eventually they will become desperate and things will turn ugly."

"I don't get it. I just want to make things fair, so people can be equal."

"Many do not see your desire like that. They're afraid of losing their power, afraid that there will be repercussions for their actions. Humans have been the target of such cruel prejudices for so long that not only are your changes repulsive to many Urah-tan, but they're frightening too."

"But why have such racist attitudes? If they all got along, things would be so much better. That attack today was because the humans and the Urah-tan hate each other. They hate each other so much that they almost hurt innocent lives… if they just got along, shit like that wouldn't happen. Those children had no qualms about working together. Did you see the Urah-tan children help the human child?"

Eric nodded.

"If they can get along, why can't the rest?" asked Sookie, feeling hope rise within her.

"Most people become prejudiced because society conditions them to think that way. Most times, there is no logical reason for them to feel that way and if you look closely at the arguments and analyse them, you see how silly it all is. Of course, as the children grow they pick up their parents' prejudices and hate easily grows. Children see no reason to hate another child when the other child has done no wrong to them, but over the years, when the children are separated from each other and hear the nonsensical stories of their peers, their views are shaped. They then pass those views on to their own young, and the cycle continues."

"I'm beginning to wonder if what all I'm doing is pointless," pouted Sookie as she listened to Eric explain things.

"No it is not," assured Eric. "If no one stands up to speak out against such things then nothing happens at all. True and complete change may take many generations, but if no one starts the ball rolling, then change will not happen at all."

"You know, all you had to say was that it was going to take a long time," spoke Sookie, smiling as she looked up at Eric.

"I could have said that, yes," mused a deadpan Eric.

"Do you think we'll ever see a day where there is peace and equality between the humans and the Urah-tan of this world?" asked Sookie.

"Probably not. I estimate such a feat would be beyond our time," said Eric.

The pair settled back into quiet cuddling, enjoying the comfort and affection they gave one another.

"We're going to have problems," said Eric after a while.

"Because people saw you give me your blood?" guessed Sookie.

Eric nodded.

"But you was saving my life!" protested Sookie.

"They're not going to focus on that, and our enemies will make sure of it. Drinking vampire blood is taboo, and everyone just saw you do it," pointed out Eric.

"I drank your blood to save my life, not to get high."

"They're still going to argue against it."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? I know taking vampire blood is a big no-no, but they do use it for medical reasons. That's why they were draining you for weeks on end, and from what you told me it sounds like they were also selling you blood on some sort of black market to be used as a _narcotic_ , so the Urah-tan should get off their high horses. Chances are, they would have given me vampire blood anyway had an Urah-tan physician gotten to me first. I don't see what difference it makes if I took it out of a bottle or drank it from you."

"Expect our enemies to be hypocritical. They will turn this to their advantage. They all saw me give you blood willingly and with no hesitation. They will question how I knew what to do and why I had no reservations in doing so, and chances are they will speculate if we have done such a thing before. They could even start rumours that you take my blood regularly, and that will not be good for your image. Even if loads of other nobles do it behind closed doors, our situation is different. This will be more than just whispered tidbits of gossip. Our actions today will cause a great deal of speculation and doubt. Furthermore, people witnessed me breaking my bonds to get to you. They are going to be wary of me."

Once again, Sookie pushed herself up on Eric's chest and looked into his eyes. "With all the commotion going on in my head, I completely forgot that you broke your collar and made your way through all those guards to come for me. It must have been a huge risk."

"I wasn't left with much choice," replied Eric in a flippant manner. He didn't want to divulge his feelings on the situation.

Sookie leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Eric gasped with surprise.

"Thank you," said Sookie sincerely as she pulled away.

Eric was stunned for a moment, and was lost for words. He felt himself swell with emotion at her tender and heartfelt thanks for him saving her life.

"That's ok," spoke Eric after a while, though he felt like kicking himself because he thought he sounded like a teenager who didn't know how to talk to a girl he liked.

Sookie smiled.

Eric cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "We also have to take into account that you leapt from the balcony and survived. Now, you and I both know why that was."

Sookie nodded as she knew Eric was talking about her taking his blood. Blood she had consumed in case she ran into just this sort of situation.

Eric continued, "As far as we know Del-Lion is the only one who saw what you did, but we cannot say for certain that no one else saw. There's a good chance no one else did - people were pretty panic-stricken, so much so that no one noticed how badly wounded you had been. They only noticed when _I_ intervened. Hopefully Del-Lion was the only one to notice, but if others did then they will have to be silenced because that's too damning a thing to have floating around. I trust you took care of Del-Lion?"

Sookie nodded. "He won't say anything."

"Good. Though, I do wonder what happened between you and the Lieutenant?" said a curious Eric.

"It's a telepathic thing, you wouldn't understand," said Sookie, brushing the matter aside.

Eric looked wounded.

"It's not like that," said Sookie quickly when she saw Eric's expression. "It's just…"

"Just what?" pressed Eric.

"I can't tell you," she admitted sheepishly.

"You don't trust me?" asked Eric, even more wounded then before.

"No, nothing like that," said Sookie, instantly trying to reassure the vampire. "It's just not my place to tell."

Eric gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? Have you learned something about Del-Lion?"

"Kinda…" admitted Sookie.

"What have you learned?" asked Eric.

"Eric, I can't go spilling another man's secrets for your pleasure," reasoned Sookie.

The blond vampire gave her a flat stare. "Sookie, we're hardly in a position to be keeping information from one another."

Sookie sat up and sighed. "Ok, but you gotta promise me two things."

The vampire nodded.

"One," said Sookie, holding her index finger aloft. "You have to pretend like you don't know. I promised Del-Lion I wouldn't say anything, so if he ever says anything to you, you have to be all like, 'wow that's news to me!'"

Eric rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement.

"And two," continued Sookie, biting her lip nervously, "You have to promise not to get mad."

Eric's eyes darkened and narrowed. "Sookie, what did you do?" asked the vampire in an ominous voice.

"Now Eric, that's not very promising…"

"Sookie, what did you do?" asked Eric a second time, this time more eager for an answer.

"You gotta promise not to get mad," replied Sookie.

Eric rolled his eyes to the heavens and let out an exasperated groan. "Fine, I won't get mad!"

"You're already getting angry," pouted Sookie.

"For goodness' sake Sookie, I told you I'm not going to get angry with you! Will you tell me what happened!"

"Probably will get mad," grumbled Sookie under her breath.

"Spit it out!" snapped Eric.

"Okay. When I was in Del-Lion's head I discovered something…"

"What?" interrupted Eric.

Sookie gave the vampire a chastising stare for interrupting her before continuing, "It's one of the reasons why he's been helping us. He's in love with a human."

Eric blinked in surprise. He certainly didn't expect Sookie to come out with something like that. "How is that relevant?"

"Well… I kind of look like her."

Eric stiffened.

"Now, now," soothed Sookie. "He's not in love with me; he's only got eyes for one woman. So there's no need to bristle like an angry alley cat."

Eric huffed.

"I just remind Del-Lion of the human he loves. It's why he initially helped me. Beyond that, he chose to help us because it was the right thing to do. Believe it or not, Del-Lion is a good and noble man."

Eric remained silent as Sookie spoke.

"Her name is Lori. She was a slave of Del-Sone's – that's Del-Lion's father, by the way. Anyway, Del-Lion and Lori grew up together and they were friends. Eventually they became lovers, but because everyone would have disapproved of their relationship they had to keep it secret. Del-Lion thought no one knew, but it seems like Del-Sone cottoned on to it and attempted to marry his son to that horrible Jen-Ella..."

Eric laughed at that piece of information.

"Stop it. It's not funny," protested Sookie as she herself tried not to laugh. "And anyway, he only _almost_ married her."

"Almost is far too close to such a damning and disgusting deed," replied Eric.

"Behave," said Sookie.

"I am," retorted Eric with a grin.

Sookie shook her head at the arrogant vampire. "As I was saying, Del-Sone tried to marry Del-Lion to Jen-Ella, but it didn't work. Del-Lion couldn't go through with it but when he went to find Lori, she had gone. Obviously, Del-Sone had sent her away to keep anyone from finding out about her relationship with his son. Del-Lion begged his father to tell him where she was but Del-Sone refused, so Del-Lion joined the military with the hope that he could use the connections he gained there to find her. He never did, though."

"How tragic," said Eric in a disinterested voice.

"Eric," chided Sookie.

"Continue," spoke the vampire.

Sookie gave him a confused look.

"Don't look at me like that. What did you do with Del-Lion?" asked the former Viking, reminding Sookie there was more to tell.

"Well, you know how Del-Lion was upset with us because he thought we were keeping things from him and such, and then I went and invaded his mind and brought up painful memories for him…"

Eric nodded as he acknowledged Sookie's words.

"Well… I felt so bad about breaking his trust like that - especially after everything he's done for us - and I really didn't want to tinker with his mind because he deserves more than that. So the only way to win his trust back was to trust him with our secrets."

Eric's eyes widened with horror. "What did you tell him?" demanded a panicked Eric.

"Umm… Everything," said a nervous Sookie.

Eric grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "What do you mean, everything?"

"I told him where we're from and how we got here… and you're hurting me," whimpered a scared Sookie.

Eric ignored her. "What else did you tell him? Did you tell him about us?" growled the vampire.

"Eric…" pleaded Sookie as she felt his grip tighten.

"Answer me!" snarled the angry vampire.

"Yes! I told him about us. I told him we share blood and why, and I told him we have sex. Now please let go, you're hurting me!" wailed a distressed Sookie.

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" demanded Eric.

"Eric if you don't let go of me you're gonna break my arms!" said Sookie, on the verge of tears.

Eric roughly released her. He sat back against the headboard in a huff and folded his arms. He refused to meet Sookie's eyes. Sookie climbed off the annoyed vampire's lap and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him, rubbing her tender upper arms.

"You promised not to get mad," she said quietly.

"After I explained how important it is that we keep certain facts of our relationship secret, you went and told Del-Lion on a whim," spat an infuriated Eric.

"It's not like that. He said he wouldn't tell anyone," replied Sookie feebly.

"You believe him?" scoffed Eric.

"Yes."

"You're a fool! I will _not_ meet the true death because of _your_ poor judgement."

"He won't tell anyone," insisted a meek Sookie.

"You have no guarantee of that. You didn't take the necessary precautions by using your telepathy."

"I know what sort of man he is Eric, and I know he won't betray us. I've been inside his head, you haven't. Not only that… he needs my help."

"What do you mean?" asked a disgruntled Eric.

"I promised to help him find Lori."

Eric felt like hitting something as he repressed a growl. "Just great. Not only have you opened your mouth and spilled secrets you shouldn't have, you have managed to indebt yourself as well."

Sookie remained silent, feeling like a little girl getting a major telling off.

"It looks like I'm going to have to clean up _your_ mess," continued Eric.

"You won't be able to glamour him," pointed out Sookie.

"You think you can stop me?" challenged Eric.

"I don't need to be able to stop you. I know for a fact you can't glamour him because you don't have the ability to get past his mental defences. He's a magic user and has a natural defence against telepathic probes. Glamour ain't gonna crack it. I'm the only one who can get into his mind, and like I said, I'm not willing to tinker with a good man like Del-Lion," explained Sookie.

"And there you go already ignoring my explanation about making decisions you don't want to make, but have to!" replied Eric sardonically.

"I don't believe we're at that stage yet," retorted Sookie, looking back over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't," scoffed Eric under his breath.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Eric before returning back to her original position. The pair sat in awkward silence.

Eric was angry at Sookie and her carelessness. He tried to prepare strategies for dealing with any repercussions that could result from her actions. Why was his bonded so insistent on putting her life in danger? If he had been more aware of this from the beginning he would never have bonded her to him; the turmoil was playing havoc with him. However, deep down, he knew that he would much rather be bonded to her than not.

Sookie was upset. She didn't like Eric being angry with her, especially when she didn't think she'd done anything that bad. Okay, she'd taken some big risks, but she believed she'd taken the right course of action. Personally, she thought Eric was making a mountain out of a molehill. Eric did have some valid points, but not everyone was as corrupt and calculating as Eric believed. Maybe because Eric came from such a manipulative and devious world, he struggled to see the good in people. Still, that didn't mean he had to act like a jerk towards her. She was now going to have to wear long sleeves for however many days it took for the marks on her arms to fade, for she had no doubt that Eric had bruised her. It suddenly occurred to her that Eric had physically hurt her! But no… it wasn't like that; he was just worrying about their situation, that was all!

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," spoke Sookie after a while.

"If that is your way of hinting that you want to have sex, I'm not in the mood!" spat Eric as he was busy formulating new plans in his head.

Affronted, Sookie looked over her shoulder and glared at Eric. "What makes you think I would want to have sex with _you_ anyway?" retorted the angry blonde.

Eric gave her a look that said he knew she was lying, then smirked at her while cocking an eyebrow.

"You know, the arrogance is a huge turn off," responded Sookie.

"It's not arrogance if it's true," pointed out a deadpan Eric.

Sookie folded her arms under her chest and huffed. "I'm not gonna argue with you over whether people do or don't want to have sex with you. _I've_ got a plan."

"I hope it's better than your idea to confide in Del-Lion," said the vampire sarcastically.

Sookie squirmed before continuing, "You said we don't know much about this world and where that ship came from. Well, I've got an idea. Captain Mil-Dore said he had the rebel leader in prison, so why don't we go and talk to him or her?"

Eric thought for a moment. "It would be risky. It wouldn't gain us any favour if we got caught."

"Well why don't we go now? The palace is pretty quiet right now," chirped an eager Sookie with a smile.

"No! It's far too risky for such little and uncertain gain. You've caused enough trouble already," replied Eric, dismissing her idea.

Sookie's smile dropped with her disappointment. "Fine. I'll go by myself. I don't wanna sit here with you being all grumpy anyway."

Sookie stood up and left the bedroom.

Eric was taken by surprise, and for a few seconds he simply stared at the empty space where Sookie had been. When he came to his senses, he instantly got up and followed her. His Sookie seemed to be determined to send him to the true death with a stress-induced heart attack, if such a thing were possible.

When he exited the bedroom, he found that Sookie had already left the royal quarters. He made his way to the main doors and opened them carefully when he was certain that no one was around to hear him. He looked down the halls and saw no signs of anyone approaching. He stepped out into the hall and closed his eyes, detecting Sookie with the bond they shared, and once he picked up her trail he followed. He kept to the shadows like the experienced hunter he was as he followed Sookie's path. He had to admit, he was getting a little excited; it had been a very long time since he'd hunted like this. Not that he was really hunting, but the thrill of the chase was certainly there. He'd probably enjoy it more if he didn't have to worry about his Sookie.

Thankfully, the halls were quiet - not that it would have been a huge problem should someone have appeared, of course, since he could easily avoid detection or silence any witnesses if need be. He eventually caught up with Sookie. He spotted her head peeping out of a shadowed crevice; she was looking down a corridor that led to a part of the palace he wasn't familiar with. He had to admit, for a human she was doing a good job of sneaking about, though against him it was useless.

In a blur of movement, he was within the crevice with her and pinning her to the wall with a big hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. The blonde telepath was unaware of who had grabbed her, and she cried out and struggled against her assailant. Hearing the sound of metal boots, Eric realised guards were approaching.

"Silence," whispered Eric into her ear.

The vampire felt her relief wash over her as if it was his own. Clearly, she was happy that her 'attacker' was Eric instead of anyone else.

Eric pushed them deeper into the shadows, pressing his body against hers. He felt her heart pounding against his chest; the adrenalin had to be coursing through her right now. They remained like that for what seemed like many minutes until Eric was certain the threat had passed.

The vampire removed his hand from Sookie's mouth to glare at her.

"Hi," said Sookie with a shaky breath as she smiled up at him.

She struggled to see Eric's features in the dim lighting. The shadows made him appear more sinister and dangerous, and it probably didn't help that he was angry with her as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Eric in a low voice.

"I told you," retorted a cheeky Sookie in a whisper.

"We're going back to the royal quarters, now!" insisted a frustrated Eric.

"Oh come on. The prison cells are only just down that corridor. I didn't come all this way for nothing," argued Sookie.

Eric was just about to counter her argument with a point of his own when he heard more soldiers approach. The pair fell quiet as they waited in the shadows for the Urah-tan guards to pass. Each of them could feel the excitement of nearby danger. As troublesome as being caught would be, the current situation was exhilarating. So much so, in fact, that Sookie reached out to Eric and kissed him silently in the darkness. Sookie's bold move took Eric by surprise, but for fear of exposure he had to keep quiet. When Sookie heard the guards marching off into the distance, unaware of what was happening in the shadows, she grabbed Eric's hand and ended their kiss.

"Come on," she said excitedly, holding his hand tightly and leading him round the corner and down the corridor she had been scoping out.

Being swept up in the excitement of things, Eric went along with Sookie, though after a second's realisation he felt like kicking himself. He had foolishly just allowed himself to be dragged into Sookie's half-baked plan.

As Eric made his way down the corridor with Sookie, he noticed how different this area was to the rest of the place. Gone was the polished interior of the royal palace; there was no finery to be found in these halls. The walls and floors were stripped back to the bare stonework, with dark structural beams exposed and dim lighting. It was moody and uninviting down here, devoid of any comfort whatsoever.

The corridor led to a row of cells with heavy wooden doors and solid iron bars. All except one was empty. The sole prisoner was dressed in shorts and a white shirt that looked similar to something Sookie might have worn were she back home, even if they were looking a bit frayed. Her legs and arms were covered in armour and she had black combat boots on. Sookie also had to marvel at the woman's blue hair.

Sookie rushed up to the prison cell and grasped the bars in her hands.

"Hi," said Sookie with a smile.

The blue-haired woman looked up. Her steely grey eyes met Sookie's blue ones. The prisoner fixed Sookie with a hard stare before laughing sardonically and looking away.

Eric was instantly standing behind his Sookie's shoulder. He wasn't too impressed with the prisoner's attitude towards Sookie, and he fixed the woman with a cold and deadly stare. The prisoner glanced at Eric, but she didn't seem to be intimidated by his presence as she scoffed at him too.

Sookie made to introduce herself, "I'm…"

"I know who you are," interrupted the woman without making eye contact.

Sookie blinked in surprise.

Again, the woman laughed sardonically. "A human queen, and you're surprised that I'm aware of your existence even after all the waves of commotion you've made?"

Sookie huffed at the woman's rudeness. "Well seeing as you know who I am, I'd like to know who you are?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to give you my name?" challenged the woman.

Sookie found she was quickly growing tired of the woman's smart mouth replies. "Seeing as you are _so_ aware of who I am, then you must be aware of what I can do?" replied a sassy Sookie.

"I've heard of your _skills_ ," said the woman in a deadpan voice.

… _25, 43, 1, 14, 17, 85, 63…_

Sookie frowned in confusion. "Why are you thinking of random numbers?"

… _104, 77, 4, 5, 6, 88, 221, 56…_

The woman's random number patterns seemed to double in her thoughts as her face took on a look of concentration.

"She's trying to keep you from reading her mind. As if she's trying to put you off," commented Eric to Sookie.

"That's hardly gonna work," said Sookie with a laugh as she looked at Eric.

At hearing the tall blond vampire speak, the blue-haired woman recoiled in fear with shock written all over her face.

"You talk!" gasped the fearful woman.

With the shock of Eric talking, the woman instantly stopped her mental counting. Sookie saw an image. It looked like a cross between a junkyard and a derelict city, what one could possibly call an urban jungle. Sookie instantly recognised much of what she was seeing. She saw abandoned skyscrapers, disused roads, broken down vehicles… etc. The place looked like a modern day city, one that had been in some sort of terrible battle and was horribly bombed, though much of the decay was probably due to the city being deserted for so many years. With the many pieces of machinery and technology that littered the city, it seemed very alien and strange in this world. In fact, Sookie recognised many of the things in the city from her own world even if it did look more advanced - but, this wasn't something new, it was an old ruin. It seemed that the foundations of that place had been set down hundreds of years ago.

"I can see an old city," said Sookie to Eric.

Eric looked at the blonde telepath, waiting for her to explain.

"Imagine New York getting bombed to the nines, then being left to rot! It's exactly like that," said Sookie as she explained what she had just picked up from the prisoner.

Eric's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I have never seen anything of the sort here."

"Me neither, nor can I see where it came from. It's so out of place. But this city was old, like it was built a long time ago, and now it's some sort of ruin," continued Sookie.

"Why would that be one of her initial thoughts?" pondered Eric, indicating towards the prisoner.

Sookie regarded the blue-haired woman again. "That city, is that where you're from?"

Sookie was mentally bombarded with random numbers again as the prisoner tried to hide her thoughts from the telepathic queen. "I will tell you nothing!" declared the woman in a cool voice.

Sookie sensed a flutter in the woman's mental counting when she spoke; she was struggling to maintain her mental defences.

Sookie laughed. "Please, counting, again? That's not going to work. I already know you're the 'rebel leader.' I'm thinking that city must be your rebellion's hide out."

Again there was a flutter in the woman's internal counting.

"Oh, there was another flutter in your number patterns. Am I getting close to the truth?" asked a coy Sookie with a tilt of her head.

"I will tell you nothing," said the woman again as she tried to maintain her cold demeanour, though she licked her lips nervously and her eyes twitched from side to side.

"She acts well, but she's clearly getting agitated. This place you see is clearly of some importance to her and her 'rebellion'," spoke Eric to Sookie.

"Silence, you _sick_ abomination," spat the prisoner as she glared at Eric.

"Hardly," replied a deadpan Eric, "though I can show you sick if you'd like." He flashed her a wicked smirk.

"Why don't you tell us about this place? What is it? Where did it come from?" asked Sookie of the prisoner.

"I will tell you nothing," said the woman, holding steadfast to her position.

"You know, you don't have to be talking for me to get information out of you. You've only gotta think it and I've got everything I want, and there are other things I could do," said Sookie.

"Such as?" questioned the woman as she held her head high.

"I'm Queen remember," said Sookie sweetly. "All I gotta do is get my trusty Lieutenant and we can go and check this place out ourselves, see what all the fuss is about."

"You dare, traitor, and I reveal that your _pet_ here talks," threatened the woman.

Again Sookie laughed. "Honestly, do you think anyone is gonna believe you if you tell them a _vampire_ talks? That's insanity!"

Eric cocked an eyebrow at the woman, smirking while folding his arms across his chest.

"And I'd like to point out that I'm no traitor, thank you very much," continued Sookie, biting into the last few words.

"Really? You live in the palace, waited on by hand and foot while your own kind are left to suffer. Worked like common goats - if not worse - while being abused and degraded by the Urah-tan, while you live in the lap of luxury. All thanks to the Urah-tan, who are a bane to us humans!" challenged the woman.

"For your information, I didn't ask to be here, it was thrust upon me! And don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to be a slave, because I've been there. Thank god I didn't have to endure the worst of it, but I've seen enough to be outraged by it. Why do you think I'm trying to help these people?" retorted Sookie with an angry toss of her head.

The blue-haired woman laughed. "With bits of paper telling the Urah-tan what they can and can't do? As if you have any true power over them. Your course of action will get you nowhere."

"At least my way doesn't involve innocent people getting hurt. You are aware you almost murdered three children today?" replied an angry Sookie.

"Sookie," warned Eric when he noticed Sookie getting mad, but the telepath paid him little attention.

"We're willing to fight for what is right," spat the woman, her voice starting to rise.

"And I'm not?" asked an astounded Sookie whose voice was also rising.

"Everything you've done has been purely for show. There's no substance behind your decrees. They change nothing!"

"I'm trying to be careful. I don't want there to be any bad repercussions because of it. Change isn't going to just happen overnight you know," retorted Sookie as though she were talking to someone stupid.

Eric's head suddenly turned to look behind him. He could hear guards approaching; the clink of their metal boots was coming closer.

"Sookie," said the vampire warningly, trying to gain her attention.

"You think a softly soft approach will work. They'll crush you," pointed out the blue-haired woman as she continued to argue with Sookie.

"Oh right, and the first course of action for anything must be the callous use of violence," replied a sarcastic Sookie.

Eric could hear the guards coming closer. He and Sookie needed to be out of here. "Sookie," he said again, wishing she would lower her voice in the heated debated between her and the prisoner.

"You're a fool," said the blue-haired woman in a cold voice.

"And you're pig-headed to think there's only one answer to everything…."

Sookie let out a muffled scream of alarm before she could finish her sentence.

Eric had grabbed her and covered her mouth with one big hand before scooping her up. Using his vampiric speed, he rushed out of the prison block with the confused Sookie in his arms. The approaching guards were virtually on top of them.


	94. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content, gore, horror.
> 
> Beta read by SouthernLady23.

 

 

Eric had moved faster than the wind. Carrying Sookie and silencing her, they both hid in the crevice they had secluded themselves in beforehand when Sookie sneaked to the prison cells. The guards were too close for Sookie and Eric to try and make it back to the royal quarters unseen. Should Sookie be caught sneaking out of the prison cells, it could fuel further rumours, and they already had enough of them to contend with thanks to the events at the parade.

Eric pressed Sookie against the wall, shielding her with his body as they submerged into the darkness. He listened intently to the approaching guards, trying to gauge their movements. The vampire kept his hand against Sookie's mouth while he concentrated, trying to minimise the noise she made.

Sookie's heart was racing with excitement. The argument with the surly prisoner had worked her up, and now having to escape from being exposed by the guards added further exhilaration. The adrenalin pumped through her veins and she felt like she was on a high.

Acting without properly thinking, Sookie ran her tongue along Eric's hand that covered her mouth, instantly gaining the vampire's attention as he suddenly stared intently into her eyes. Sookie swirled her tongue and nipped playfully at the cold flesh, all the while holding his eye contact. She watched the blond vampire start to slowly pant at her seductive actions, feeling bold and empowered to have such an affect over him.

Eric couldn't believe what his Sookie was doing. She had always been so bashful about such things, always shying away when he pulled her into dark corners for a bit of fun, often having to seduce her into such acts. However, this time there was a huge and troublesome risk of being caught, and Sookie's current behaviour was utter insanity, if even a little nice.

Eric pulled his hand away from Sookie's naughty mouth. "Sookie, what do you think you are-" Eric started in a low and quite growl.

However, Sookie cut Eric's words off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding his large frame close to her small one.

Eric was reluctant to respond. As much as he enjoyed kissing Sookie and ravishing her body in sexual desire, now really wasn't the time. He had to get them to safety.

Eric pulled out of the kiss. "Stop that," he said weakly.

Unfortunately, Sookie was on a high, and wanted her vampire. She dragged him into another kiss, demanding with her lips and tongue that he satisfy her. She felt like she was on fire, and the thought of being caught only fuelled her desire.

Eric tried to pull away, but his body was betraying him with feeble attempts, that kept him glued to Sookie. Deepening their kiss, he mated her tongue with his own, savouring her taste. His desire and want for Sookie clawed at him every waking second, and it took a great effort for him not to take her and constantly bury himself in her,

Eric's desire for his precious bonded was bubbling to the surface and taking over the rational part of his mind as he started to take pleasure with Sookie. His strong hands roamed her body, feeling her hips, stroking her sides and cupping her breasts. The kiss they shared intensified - their lips smacked noisily as moans escaped them.

With alarm bells going off, Eric pulled out of the kiss. "Stop," he gasped in a ragged whisper, as he heard the metal boots of the approaching guards.

Eric and Sookie froze like statues. The vampire could hear Sookie's heart beat thunder loudly in his ears, making him fear that the Urah-tan guards would hear it. He placed his hand on Sookie's chest above her heart, feeling it beat through his skin like it was his own. This amazed Eric and distracted him from the current situation.

It wasn't until Sookie released a shaky breath that Eric returned back to his senses, hearing the guards that threatened to expose them walking off into the distance. It became clear to Eric the soldiers were very slack in their duty to overlook the hidden couple in the palace halls.

Feeling Sookie's hand stroke his, Eric returned his attention to the most important person to him. He looked into Sookie's eyes before trailing his cerulean orbs to the tanned hand caressing his. Sookie then grasped the Eric's large hand on her chest, placing it between her legs, inviting him to touch her.

Eric never needed much incentive to touch his Sookie. Sensing her wanton lust and desire through the bond they shared only stoked his own want and need for her. Leaning in close, he braced one forearm on the wall behind her and returned to kissing her.

Eric started to stroke and massage her womanhood through her silk trousers. He could feel her inviting heat radiate onto him as the material in his hand became damp with her growing excitement and arousal.

Sookie wrapped her arms securely around Eric's neck and shoulders, holding herself close to the skilled vampire. She clawed at his back, feeling his strong muscles ripple beneath her fingers. She then hitched a leg up around his waist, opening herself to Eric, wanting more of his touch.

Eric moved from kissing Sookie's lips to kiss, suckle, and nuzzle at her neck.

Breathy moans filled the small and dark space they occupied while they clinched together in an illicit and secret embrace. The urgency to sate their need and desire for one another was growing to intolerable levels.

Eric suddenly spun Sookie around so her back was facing him. He kissed and licked the exposed flesh of her back, shoulders and neck, savouring the salty taste of her sun kissed skin. He placed his hands on her exposed stomach, slowly reaching up to her breasts – cupping and tweaking them through the fabric of her crop-top.

Panting heavily, Sookie braced her arms against the wall and started to grind her silk covered butt against Eric's hardening length.

Her body was heating up as she loved the feel of Eric touching her. Gone and forgotten was the disagreement between them. Gone was the fear of being exposed in such a damning situation – in fact, their current risky romp was only exhilarated further by the idea of being caught.

 _Oh, God, I want him inside me now!_ Sookie thought as her wanton need climbed even higher. "Eric?" she whispered pleadingly.

The former Viking knew what she wanted, for he wanted the same thing himself and he could sense her greedy lust and desire for him through their bond. He grabbed the fastenings of her silk trousers and hastily undid them before yanking the item of clothing off her hips and letting it fall to the floor – the same was done with her soaked underwear. He then unfastened his own trousers and let them drop to the floor, releasing his straining and throbbing erection.

Eric kicked Sookie's legs apart, keeping her partially bent over and braced against the wall. Taking his pulsating cock in his hand, he lined himself up, rubbing his swollen and bulbous head on her wet entrance, making Sookie release elated whimpers as she trembled with delight and anticipation.

He braced his free hand alongside Sookie's hands on the wall in front of them as he leaned over her body, all the while stimulating her core's entrance with his engorged tip. "Do you like that?" he whispered huskily in her ear before licking the lobe with his cold tongue.

Sookie shuddered. "Yes," she gasped, trying not to shout it.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Sookie replied pleadingly.

Eric kissed the back of her neck with opened mouthed kisses, swirling his tongue on her flesh as he did so. "Look at you, Queen of all Uratha, and you are nothing but a slut for me," he said between kisses.

"Only for you," Sookie whispered, scooting back, desperate to impale herself on Eric's manhood.

"Sookie," he whispered her name affectionately before kissing her shoulder.

"Please..." Sookie growled in a frustrated manner.

Eric smiled against her warm golden flesh. "My pleasure, your Majesty," her purred quietly before entering her in one swift thrust.

"Gnnh-hurk..." Sookie uttered a strangled cry, but quickly bit her tongue to silence herself so no one would hear her.

Eric shut his eyes and grit his teeth, withholding his cry of pleasure upon sheathing himself into Sookie's tight and wet pussy. The couple were silent and still in the darkened alcove, too afraid to start moving should they be caught. They did not yet trust themselves to be silent in their sinful activity; they were not in the safety of the royal quarters and could not be liberal in the appreciation of one another.

They panted heavily and shook with eager anticipation as they listened to the eerie silence of the palace, trying to detect if anyone was approaching. Eric was the first to move. He placed one hand over Sookie's – that was still braced on the wall – and intertwined his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he grasped her hip and started to slowly and gently thrust in and out of her tight heat.

Sookie whimpered quietly at the sensation and eventually became confident enough to rock her hips back against Eric. Their movements were tentative and fretful for fear and excitement of being caught. But Sookie didn't want things gentle, not right now anyway; she wanted more of Eric, she wanted him to give her everything he had and ravish with his vampiric might.

"Harder," she begged in a strained whisper.

Eric paused.

The sound of his fangs clicking out seemed to echo across the empty halls to Sookie. Yet this did not worry the appointed Queen of the Urah-tan, it only heightened her want for the vampire, knowing that she excited and stimulated Eric so.

Eric didn't need to be told twice, _If my Sookie wants it rough, then I will not be the one to deny her,_ he thought lustfully. Taking a firmer hold on her hip, he picked up his pace and thrust even harder into Sookie's wonderful pussy.

The slick and wet sounds of their coupling sounded loudly in their ears, but neither one cared at that very moment as they enjoyed the feel of each other. The tight knot of excitement coiled in the pits of their stomachs as the delicious friction burned sweet tingles on their nerve endings. Unable to stop themselves, Eric started to release low growls of satisfaction, while Sookie tried to hold in her moans – with little luck as strained grunts sneaked past her lips.

Eric took his hand that had been laced with Sookie's, and came to stroke her face with it. His thumb found her lips and glided gently over her bottom lip. Sookie started to kiss and lick the slow moving digit on her lower lip, encouraging him to slowly thrust it within her mouth. Sookie sucked and swirled her tongue around Eric's thumb eagerly.

Eric removed his hand from Sookie's face, slowly trailing the flat of his palm down her front until he found the juncture between her thighs. His expert fingers found her clit and started to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves in circular motions, covering his first two fingers with her weeping arousal.

The sharp pleasure combined with Eric's deep and strong thrusting made Sookie writhe wickedly as she rolled her hips even faster to Eric's rhythm. To say it felt good was an understatement, and she wanted to call out Eric's name euphorically, but she was forced to remain silent as she bit her bottom lip painfully - trapping her treacherous moans.

Eric was unable to believe how filthy Sookie was being. He was utterly astounded she had initiated such a lewd act, and then to hear her talk dirty and allowing him to call her his slut had almost driven him to the edge. He found he rather liked it when Sookie was dirty, and wondered just how far she would take it.

With his fingers thoroughly saturated with her sexual juices, Eric removed his hand from Sookie's sensitive clit. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Sookie's little whimpers of protests. Finding her mouth once again, he inserted his two fingers coated with her own juices and almost come undone there and then when she accepted them willingly.

He thrust his fingers in and out of Sookie's mouth – just like he had done with his thumb – and marvelled at how she sucked and lapped at her own arousal. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Do you like that?"

Sookie moaned appreciatively as she nodded her head while continuing to suckle at Eric's fingers.

Eric kissed the back of her neck before continuing to speak. "Do you want more?" he asked.

Sookie's only response was an excited and pleading whimper, which made Eric chuckle.

Eric was about to pull his finger's out of Sookie's mouth and further coat them in her juices when he heard the clink of a metal boot. The pair froze in their frenzied activity, too afraid to look behind them and see if they had been caught. They were as silent as they could be, and Sookie desperately tried to control her shallow breathing.

They waited in their awkward position for what felt like an eternity as they were as still as statues – with Sookie bent over and braced against the wall while Eric was sheathed within her from behind and reaching round to stimulate her mouth with his two fingers. Time dragged slowly by as they awaited their fate and wondered how long they would have to hold their current position. It wasn't until the sound of metal boots continuing with their journey along the silent halls and moved away from the hidden couple did Sookie breathe a sigh of relief. Eric removed his fingers from Sookie's mouth and braced it against the wall, allowing Sookie to take gasping breaths while he released shudders of adrenalin he had been holding back.

"Are they gone?" Sookie eventually asked through gasps.

"Yes," Eric answered shakily.

"Now, Eric...now," Sookie demanded with a slow and inviting grind of her hips.

Eric had to close his eyes tight to keep from losing control and fucking his Sookie senseless. "I think we should move somewhere a little safer-"

"No, now. I need you now."

"Sookie-"

"I'm going insane, Eric. Please, fuck me hard. I can take it; _then_ you can take me back to the royal quarters," Sookie insisted.

Eric smirked, _If that is what my Sookie wants…then so be it!_

Eric slowly returned to thrusting within Sookie, gradually picking his pace up until he was ramming in and out of her at a furious speed. Eric was fucking her so fast, that to the naked human eye, all that would have been seen was a blur of movement. It wasn't very often that Eric got to mate at such speeds, and the sensation was even a little overwhelming for him, but he was managing to keep his control from crying out.

Sookie however, wasn't having much luck as yelps and cries of pleasure slipped past her sealed lips. Eric took his hand that had been braced on the wall and covered Sookie's mouth as he muffled her cries – his fingers were still slick and sticky with Sookie's saliva and arousal.

With her hands gripping the wall in front of her desperately, Sookie found herself on sensory overload. She couldn't stop herself moaning against Eric's hand as she arched rigidly like a bow – pushing her chest out and pressing her butt against Eric – while her eyes rolled back into her head as she fluttered her lashes.

Feeling Sookie's wet and warm walls tighten and clamp around his cock while he mated at such furious speeds was making Eric lose his control. Like Sookie, he wanted to cry out in bliss but knew that he couldn't. However, if Sookie continued to feel this good around his manhood, he was going to find it impossible to keep his silence. He had to gag himself somehow and could think of only one thing. He leaned over and bit her shoulder, sinking his fangs into her flesh as he muffled his own growls of pleasure.

Eric continued to fuck her hard and fast and it wasn't long until Sookie was in the throes of orgasm. Her body suffered with intense spasms as her inner walls contracted repeatedly around Eric's thrusting member. Stars exploded in her eyes and she felt like she could hardly breathe.

Eric's balls were tight and coiled for release, waiting for the trigger that would make him shoot his load into Sookie. When he felt her orgasm, it was all Eric needed to find his own release which shot out of him and into Sookie violently. Eric bit down harder on Sookie's shoulder to keep from roaring out – knowing that he would probably shatter glass if he did so – while he thrust out the last remnants of his orgasm and completely emptied himself into Sookie.

Sookie went limp as she shook with aftershocks. She tried to hold herself up but struggled to do so. Eric thankfully removed his hand from her mouth and wrapped the arm about her waist and held her up, keeping her from collapsing to the floor. His other hand moved from her hip and braced it against the side wall to keep himself standing on his trembling legs, his fangs were still buried within Sookie a she mumbled incoherent whimpers.

When Eric was able to stand more firmly, he carefully pulled his fangs out of her flesh and licked the wound closed. He then remembered that Sookie could not be seen with bite marks, and given her skimpy wardrobe they were hard to hide.

Taking his hand from the wall he nicked his thumb and smeared his blood over the small puncture marks, praying to the gods that Sookie was still too far gone to notice what he was doing. Eric had talked her into letting him feed from her most intimate areas, if she was to discover that he could have healed her bite wounds so easily then there would be no need for him to feed from such sexual areas and she may begin to question his motives – that was something he could not afford.

He quickly licked up the blood he had smeared on her flesh and thanked Odin the skin was clear of any marks and that Sookie seemed none the wiser for what he did. He then briefly braced Sookie against the wall while he pulled out of her. He returned his trousers to normal, covering his manhood.

Wasting no time, Eric scooped up the limp Sookie, and rushed her back to the royal quarters in a whirlwind of movement.

Once inside the Queen's personal chambers, Eric set Sookie down on her feet. She was still unable to support herself and clung desperately to Eric's shoulders. There was a thin sheen of sweat on her skin as it was still flushed with excitement. She lifted her head and looked at Eric. Her eyes were still hazy as she continued to recover from her orgasm, but his Sookie seemed a little more coherent now.

"Eric…can you carry me to the bed…I got a bad case of jelly leg?" Sookie asked with a pout.

Yet again, Eric scooped the blonde telepath into his arms and took her to the bed chamber, gently setting her down on the large bed. Sookie's underwear and trousers were still gathered around her ankles, leaving her glistening sex exposed with her arousal and seeping of Eric's seed. The vampire found her rather liked the sight.

Spotting what Eric was looking at, Sookie giggled playfully and opened her legs.

Eric stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest. He was still annoyed with Sookie and wasn't about to let her sway him with sexual satisfaction again.

"Oh come on, don't tell me I'm gonna get grumpy Eric after I let you come in me," Sookie pouted teasingly.

Eric gave her a stern stare. "Just because we had sex does not mean I am no longer disappointed with you."

Sookie gulped nervously. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, she sat up and pulled a pillow across her, hiding her most intimate area.

"I cannot believe how reckless you have been-" Eric started.

"You can talk. You're always dragging me into secret corners for a quick fumble!" Sookie argued.

"When I do, I am 100% certain that we are not going to be discovered having a sexual relationship or be caught talking to rebel leaders!" Eric pointed out.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy yourself," Sookie pouted sullenly as she looked away from Eric.

"That is regardless of the point. We are in a dangerous situation, Sookie, and we are not invincible to warrant such risks. And I am not just talking about seducing me just then. You were utterly foolish to reveal our secrets to Del-Lion, and then you want to go and have a chat with the rebel leader. I too was a fool to allow myself to get carried away with things instead of putting a stop to them," said Eric.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Sookie challenged.

"Right now…I don't want you doing anything without my say so."

"Eric, that's ridiculous-"

"This could all go disastrously wrong for us. If we are discovered talking to the rebel leader, the Urah-tan will want to know why, they may even suspect that you are in cahoots with them," Eric ranted as he interrupted Sookie.

"I doubt that will happen. No one saw us, and the prisoner wasn't exactly forth coming with information-"

"And you believe she will keep quiet about a Queen she is so overly fond of?" Eric challenged sarcastically.

Sookie sat on the bed silently.

"And do not even get me started on the trouble that can arise with you revealing our secrets to Del-Lion," Eric continued.

Sookie started to speak in her defence. "Okay…maybe I was a bit hasty with talking to the prisoner…" Eric gave her a flat stare which unnerved Sookie slightly, but she continued talking. "But I didn't get it wrong about Del-Lion."

Eric felt like screaming in frustration. He knew that if he tried explaining his points he was just going to sound like a broken record. Sookie's insistence on seeing the good in people – though endearing – was going to get them killed. Thankfully, Eric had a contingency plan should Del-Lion prove to be less honourable than Sookie liked to think.

"Go to sleep, Sookie. We shall see what the morning brings us," Eric said with a resolute sigh as he walked out of the bedroom.

Sookie sadly watched her lover leave the room. _I guess having mind blowing sex doesn't always mean you've made up. He's still angry with me, and I can't help feeling things are still awkward since we…No, Sookie, don't think it. You and Eric didn't make love, we just have sex, that's all._

With her thoughts confirmed, Sookie set about tidying herself up and getting ready for bed. Once she was in a clean nightdress and settled under the bed covers, she took a moment to reflect on the lonely situation that Eric wouldn't be lying beside her as she slept. Looking at the vacant spot beside her, her eyes heavily shut as sleep overcame her.

 _* * * * *_

 _Sookie found herself standing in a clearing in the woods. The hard ground was covered in a white rolling fog, and she was surrounded by black and lifeless trees with sharp looking branches. She looked up at the sky and found dark rolling clouds, obscuring the moon and stars from her sight._

 _Sookie shuddered. She knew this place; she had been here before._

 _Feeling cold – as she was dressed in only a short, white silk negligee – she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her cold flesh. With bare feet she started to walk forward._

 _She saw someone up ahead. It was hard to make out who it was in the dim lighting, but she could tell they were tall, and their pale skin and blond hair was illuminated in the darkness._

" _Eric?" Sookie called, hoping it was the vampire._

 _The person in front made no response._

" _Eric?" she called again, this time more urgently._

 _This time the tall figure looked over, and it was indeed Eric, as his blue eyes lingered longingly at Sookie._

 _Sookie smiled at the vampire, but Eric did not return the smile as he averted his eyes away from Sookie, so she could not see the hurt in them. He turned his head away from Sookie and started to walk away._

 _Sookie was confused. She couldn't understand why Eric said nothing and was walking away._

" _Eric?" Sookie called yet again, hoping to stop the vampire in his movements._

 _Eric continued with his slow walk forward without a single acknowledgement to Sookie._

" _Hey, wait up," Sookie cried as she ran after him._

 _Eric's strides were long, and he always seemed to keep just ahead of Sookie, no matter how fast she ran._

" _Eric," Sookie said in an annoyed voice. She wanted know just exactly what his problem was._

 _She reached out for Eric's hand, but her fingertips seemed to just ghost past Eric's hand as he carried on walking._

 _It was then that Sookie snagged her foot in something and went flying to the ground, falling hard on her hands and knees. She cried out at the impact._

" _Hey...hang on a minute, I've fallen," Sookie said as she looked up. Her mouth fell open when she continued to see the retreating back of Eric._

 _Recovering from her shock, Sookie felt her anger bubble forth. "Hey, you jerk! Help me up!"_

 _However, Eric made no notion that he heard her and continued to walk on without her._

 _Sookie huffed angrily, when she eventually caught up with him she was determined that Eric Northman would be getting a piece of her mind._

 _Sookie looked behind her and saw that she had tripped on a tree root. Sookie disentangled her foot and stood up, brushing herself down. Sookie then noticed her knee was bleeding._

" _Shoot…I cut my self. Hey, Eric…" Sookie looked up and felt her stomach hit the floor when she saw she was completely alone._

 _Eric was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, Sookie spun in a circle trying to locate the tall and arrogant vampire, but when she could not see him she started to panic._

" _ERIC!" Sookie shouted, but there was no reply._

 _She stood for a moment, listening to the eerie silence, hoping that the former Viking would jump out from behind a tree and startle her. However, her fear started to slowly build and she found herself screaming out for Eric yet again._

" _Eric, where are you? Don't leave me here," she pleaded, but still Eric did not appear. "Please…I'm scared…" Sookie begged quietly, on the verge of tears._

 _It was then she felt the presence of someone else. Disturbing and brutal images filled her mind, the kind that horrified and sickened you, leaving you with a bad taste in your mouth and your skin crawling._

 _Slowly Sookie turned around and found a hunched over figure dressed in a black hooded robe. Long hands with sharp claws protruded menacingly out of the long sleeves, and all Sookie could see of the face was a crooked and evil smile filled with decaying, sharp teeth. She knew this creature was evil; slowly she started to back up._

 _As the sinister being approached her, the thing was suddenly joined by another of its kind, and then another, until a group of them gathered. The creatures were advancing on her slowly with wicked and gleeful smiles._

 _With a dry mouth, Sookie gulped. Her steps were hesitant as she kept walking backwards – she didn't want to give the creatures an opportunity to pounce on her should she fall. She shook with fear as she saw the brutal images of what they intended to do to her._

" _Eric...Eric, I could really do with your help here…I'm in trouble," Sookie called in a steady voice, hoping that the powerful vampire would come to her aid._

 _Hearing a noise behind her, Sookie spun on her heel eagerly, hoping it was Eric. What she found was more of the evil creatures. She was completely encircled by them now, with no route of escape visible._

 _Sookie stood there in a dumbfounded silence as she felt her doom enclose her._

" _Eric," she whispered fearfully, though she knew he wasn't coming._

 _The creatures started to make maniacal and gleeful sounds that filled her with terror. The circle they surrounded her in started to get smaller as they rushed forward._

" _ERIC, HELP ME!" Sookie screamed desperately as she covered her head with her arms and cowered, waiting for the attack to come._

 _However, the attack never did come._

 _She felt like she was no longer in the woods. The air now felt damp and muggy and she could hear something dripping in the distance._

 _Slowly, she removed her arms from her head and stood up straight. She blinked her eyes repeatedly as her eyesight adjusted to the new lighting._

 _She seemed to be in some old building that she did not recognize. Taking a look around her new surroundings, Sookie saw dark stone walls, with what looked like decaying mortar. The room was sparsely lit with flickering candles, making the spooky shadows dance and come to life._

 _Looking ahead of her, she saw a symbol she recognized but couldn't quite remember where she had seen it before. Before her, on the back wall in some sort of mosaic, was a circle and within the circle was a figure eight that did not connect at the top._

 _Sookie searched her memory, trying to think where she had seen the symbol before when she was reminded of the dripping sound she heard earlier. Looking to her side, she saw the source of the sound. Hanging from the ceiling was a dead body._

 _A noose made of frayed rope was tied around the neck of the hanging corpse. The head was now swollen and darkened from its natural colour and the lifeless eyes bulged out from their sockets as a black tongue protruded from cracked lips. Slowly, Sookie's eyes travelled down the corpse and she saw that the lower half of the body was missing, as though it had been ripped off – leaving behind an open wound exposing entrails dripping with blood._

 _And that was when it hit her, the strong smell of death. The acrid smell infiltrated her sense of smell and lungs, making her cough and gag. She started to take a closer look around her surroundings and noticed more and more decaying and mutilated bodies._

 _Sookie then noticed that her feet were feeling sticky. Looking down at the floor, Sookie saw blood. Old dried blood stains, combined with newer puddles of blood – and she just happened to be standing in it._

 _A wave of nausea hit her as he head spun rapidly. She tried to think how she got here, but all she could concentrate on was the halved body hanging from the ceiling. Looking at her with its lifeless and bulging eyes while she stood in its blood. She felt like she was going to vomit._

" _Who are you?" asked a melodic voice._

 _The words snapped Sookie out of her panic and she turned round to face who was speaking to her._

 _Standing before her was what seemed to be a 13-year-old boy. He was dressed in a white loin cloth and brown gladiator style sandals. The boy had perfect ivory skin, and close cropped brown hair that was neatly kept. He was a handsome boy, who had an ethereal glow about him. However, his eyes were what stood out most, as they glowed in a silver/white colour._

" _Who are you?" repeated the boy. "You don't belong here."_

 _Sookie was completely flabbergasted at what was going, as she tried to figure out where this seemingly magical boy had come from._

" _Why are you here?" the boy asked._

 _Yet Sookie was still unable to speak as she stood in a stunned silence._

 _The boy reached out with his hand and placed his fingertips on Sookie's forehead. Slowly, the fingers submerged into Sookie's head and she felt them in her mind. Suddenly, Sookie saw a blinding white light and a high pitched whistle started to screech in her ears, steadily getting louder to the point of it being painful. Sookie was then engulfed with searing pain…_

Sookie awoke suddenly in a panicked state and gasping for breath, sitting up straight as the bed sheets fell from her body.

She frantically looked about the room and found herself in the bedroom of her royal quarters. Relief hit her as she realized it was only a horrible dream. However, she had a ringing in her ears and a dull headache.

Sookie closed her eyes and grasped her forehead, taking slow deep breaths to calm herself. She could still taste the stale stench of death in her mouth, and the fear and horror she felt in the dream still plagued her. She looked to the other side of her bed, seeking Eric when she found it empty. She then remembered that she and Eric were not sharing a bed right now.

She bit her tongue to keep from sobbing as she used all her might to keep her tears from falling. After a moment of composing herself, she pushed the covers off and walked to the bathroom, rinsing the foul taste out of her mouth. She also took the time to splash some water on her face, perhaps a little to eagerly as a droplet of water hit her knee and stung her.

"Oww," Sookie hissed as she looked down at her knee and saw it had been cut.

Sookie froze as she stared in horror at her sore knee, remembering in her dream she had fell and cut it. _But that was just a dream…how can it be cut now?_ Sookie questioned as she started to panic.

She rushed out of the bathroom and searched for Eric, hoping that the old vampire could give some insight into what was going on.

She found Eric in the main living area, but he was not on his bed of furs. He was standing by the window watching something.

"Eric?" Sookie called with a whisper.

Eric held his hand up to silence her, he then beckoned her over. Sookie did so and came to stand beside him.

"It seems like our problem with the rebel leader might be solved," Eric said as he continued to look out of the window.

Sookie took a look and saw a commotion with the Urah-tan guards in the court yard below. Hovering above the palace grounds was a sky ship, similar to the one that had attacked the parade earlier that day, but smaller in size. The Urah-Tan soldiers were firing at the ship with their magically powered weapons. Sookie then heard the distinct sound of gunfire.

She looked over at the ship and saw the side hatch open, there stood the blue-haired woman Sookie had argued with earlier. The prisoner was currently shooting rounds of bullets at the soldiers as she stood side by side with another man who had big muscles and wildly coloured hair.

Sookie watched the fight in amazement, however, she was still greatly shaken by her dream and she inched closer to Eric, seeking his comfort. Unfortunately for Sookie, she got an emotional slap in the face as Eric took a step away from her when she got too close.

 _Shit...he must really be mad with me,_ Sookie thought as she stared sadly at the space between them.

Watching the scene unfold, Eric saw the hatch of the sky ship close before it flew away into the night. "Hmm...it seems that you got lucky, Sookie. Our little problem of the rebel leader has _miraculously_ escaped," he said with disdain as he thought about Sookie's earlier actions.

Sookie was silent.

Eric turned his head and looked down at her, only to be met by her uncertain eyes. He sensed through their bond that something was troubling her and she was in need of him.

"What is wrong?" Eric asked in an emotionless voice.

"Nothing," Sookie answered with a shrug.

Eric knew she was lying, but he did not call her out on it for fear of exposing their blood bond.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all. I just wanted to get a drink and then I'm going back to bed," Sookie continued as she casually dismissed her situation.

"Yes, I surmised that." Eric nodded, accepting her explanation. Obviously her nightmare was troubling her more than she cared to admit, as was often the way with humans. Yet it troubled Eric that his Sookie would not share her fear with him, and take the comfort and security she wanted from him. "I smelled your blood, but realized it was nothing major as your heart beat calmed. Besides, there were more pressing matters."

"Yes, I can see that."

He silently watched Sookie collect a glass of water and return back to the bed chambers.

Eric was still confused and hurt over his feelings for Sookie. He found himself yearning to be with her, but he was too scared of being hurt like he was when he attempted to open up to her. He tried to maintain some sort of distance, keeping things purely physical between them, but that was becoming hard to do as his feelings about Sookie lingered and toyed with him.

When he sensed that Sookie had fallen asleep, he returned to his bed of furs and tried to rest himself. But his mind and heart were plagued with thoughts of Sookie and how much he missed her, even though he was only in the other room.


	95. Making Things Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor language, sexual content.
> 
> Beta read by SouthernLady23

 

Not From Here

 **Making Things Worse**

Sookie sat behind the ornate desk in her royal study with Eric standing at her right shoulder, hovering protectively with his arms folded and glaring at the two other men in the room.

Lieutenant Del-Lion and Captain Ber-Heim currently accompanied their Queen in the study.

Del-Lion was wearing his trade mark red cape and polished armour. He was a composed man, yet highly respected in talent and skill. Ber-Heim was a big and burly man with thick shoulders and arms. He was Del-Lion's right hand man, most trusted advisor and friend. He also struck an imposing and intimidating figure to those who didn't know him to be a friendly giant.

"What the hell happened last night?" Sookie asked of the two Urah-tan men.

The blue skinned Urah-tan looked at one another sheepishly before Del-Lion stepped forward to speak. "It seems that the rebel leader had friends."

Ber-Heim blinked in surprise when he noticed that Del-Lion had not ended his sentence with 'Your Majesty'. However, believing it as nothing more than a mistake, he let the situation go.

"Obviously. But how was it she was able to escape? Wasn't there guards?" Sookie pressed.

"Naturally. But these rebels, they have…contraptions, that we do not understand," Del-Lion said, pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Sookie bit her tongue. She felt like pointing out that _she_ understood these 'contraptions' very well. After all, back home she could come across the equipment the rebels used all the time – even if it was a primitive form of technology compared to what the rebels were using. However, she couldn't risk exposing herself and Eric on their origins to Ber-Heim.

It was not a case that she did not trust the Captain, because like Del-Lion, Ber-Heim was another man she felt she could trust implicitly. Her problem was, that due to her delicate political situation, and the vast number of enemies she and Eric had, it was best that as few people as possible knew her secret.

"Our lack of knowledge about these contraptions makes combating them very difficult. It gives the rebels an advantage over us," Del-Lion continued.

"So what happens now?" Sookie asked. "Is this going to reflect back onto me?"

"I can't see how, Majesty," Ber-Heim said with a shrug.

"It would be a tenuous stretch if the ministers tried to blame this on you," Del-Lion agreed, halting in his pacing. "But it will no doubt cause uproar among the palace as certain people will demand answers."

"Are you two in any trouble over this?" Sookie asked of the two soldiers with concern in her voice.

"Nah, wasn't our platoon who was in charge of guarding the escapee, Majesty," Ber-Heim answered with a reassuring grin.

"Our platoon's primary concern is you," Del-Lion pointed out to Sookie.

Sookie thought for a moment. "So this is going to be big news among the palace?"

Ber-Heim and Del-Lion nodded.

"Why don't we use it?" Sookie suggested.

Del-Lion looked at Sookie and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Again, Ber-Heim was giving his friend an odd look at the lack of referring to Sookie as 'Her Majesty'.

"Well, I'm guessing, another popular subject among the palace will be me drinking Eric's blood when I got hurt during the parade," Sookie started.

The two Urah-tan men shifted awkwardly at the problems Sookie's actions would cause. Though Sookie had little choice but to drink Eric's blood - otherwise she would have died - the fact she did it so easily and Eric gave his blood just as easily were going to cause major doubts and suspicions for the Queen.

Sookie continued talking. "If we could get more people talking about the rebel leader escaping, it might just overshadow the interest they'll have in me for drinking Eric's blood."

Eric gave Sookie a brief and surprised stare. He felt himself swell with pride for his lover as her political prowess seemed to be growing. He had to admit that Sookie's plan was quite clever.

"That's a brilliant idea, Majesty," Ber-Heim beamed enthusiastically.

"Indeed," Del-Lion agreed, though he gave Eric a suspicious stare, wondering if Sookie had concocted the plan, or if Eric was the mastermind of this. After all, the vampire was the one who held the political position back in their original world where he and Sookie came from.

"Del-Lion and I were hoping to downplay the blood drinking act by playing on your heroics to save the children, but this might work better, Majesty," Ber-Heim continued.

"We still might have to resort to such methods," Del-Lion said with a side long glance at Ber-Heim.

Ber-Heim shrugged. "True, but it would be a hell of a lot easier if we could get people to forget about what happened at the parade instead of downplaying what happened."

"Agreed," Del-Lion said.

"Though, I do have one bone to pick, Majesty," Ber-Heim said, rubbing his chin.

"That is?" Sookie asked.

"He's a mighty smart vampire to realise what to do to save your life, Majesty," Ber-Heim pointed out.

Sookie smiled nervously. "He is smart…and a _very_ _loyal_ pet too," she said, hoping that Ber-Heim wouldn't press the matter further.

"Yeah, he must be. Doesn't show it much, though. He always looks kind of grumpy to me, Majesty. Kind of like how he looks now," Ber-Heim said, pointing at the expression on Eric's face.

Eric had to repress a growl that was building in his chest.

Sookie laughed, though she had no idea on to reply to Ber-Heim.

Thankfully, Del-Lion stepped in to ease the awkward situation. "We should be greatful that the vampire actually knew what to do. We would not have been able to get Queen Sookie the medical aid she needed in time to save her."

"True," Ber-Heim said with a shrug.

"I see no further reason for discussion today. I think it is best we leave the Queen to her duties," Del-Lion said, trying to get Ber-Heim to leave before he asked more questions about Sookie and her _pet_.

Ber-Heim pulled a cheeky grin. "Duties such as entertaining the Nobel ladies of the royal court...I like to think we're better company."

Sookie giggled.

"Perhaps," Del-Lion replied. "But we ourselves have duties, such as pushing the interest in the escaped rebel leader. I am sure this will irritate the ministers greatly."

"Ha! Anything to get under that _prick_ , Kar-Lon's nose, is fine by me," Ber-Heim scoffed. The burly soldier then inclined his head towards Sookie. "Majesty," he said in way of a farewell, before leaving the room.

Del-Lion watched Ber-Heim exit the room. He gave Sookie a thoughtful look, before turning to leave himself; when he suddenly paused at the door. "I do not like lying to Ber-Heim," he said with his back to Sookie.

"And you think _I_ do," replied a hurt and insulted Sookie.

"No…I do not," Del-Lion said quietly.

"You want to tell him the truth?" Sookie asked carefully, feeling her nerves rise.

Eric stiffened, formulating numerous plans of action should he and Sookie need it while he awaited the response of the Lieutenant.

"I feel a sense of betrayal in keeping this from him..." Del-Lion started. "But...in our current political climate, it is best if we keep quiet for now."

Sookie internally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You owe me more than thanks," Del-Lion reminded Sookie.

Sookie gulped. Since discovering Eric and Sookie's secret of their origin, Del-Lion had been hurt by Sookie's deceit after he had installed much faith and trust in her. Sookie had to wonder just how bitter the Lieutenant was with having the wool pulled over his eyes.

"I have arranged for my father to visit the palace in the next two days," Del-Lion said, careful in the words he spoke, unaware that Eric knew more of the situation than the Lieutenant would have liked.

"Great. I'd love to see him again and chat," Sookie replied. She too was careful in the words she used, not wanting to reveal to Del-Lion that she had told Eric his secret of Lori and the arrangement made with Del-Lion to find Lori in return for his aid and silence.

"Good," Del-Lion said in deadpan voice before walking out of the room and leaving Sookie and Eric on their own.

Eric came to kneel beside Sookie's chair, gaining her attention by stroking her face. "That was a very clever idea you had, twisting the rebel leader's escape to our advantage," he said.

"Thank you," Sookie replied with a sweet smile. "But I'm only doing to them what they would do to me."

"True. But you are learning to play the game, and if you wish to survive, you have to play this game well. You are improving, my Sookie; if I breathed, it would take my breath away."

Sookie giggled at Eric's last sentence. "Yeah well, I don't feel very proud of myself. It's a dirty and deceitful game. All this stabbing each other in the back and spreading _rumours_ isn't my idea of fun."

Eric lowered his gaze. "Welcome to the murky world of politics, my Sookie." Eric then returned to looking at his beautiful, bonded lover. "You know I will protect you from any harm, that I will do all I can to lessen its taint upon you."

"You can't protect me from everything, Eric."

Eric smirked playfully. "Who says I cannot?"

Sookie laughed at Eric's confidence.

The vampire then dropped his smile as he wished to talk with his bonded over a serious matter. "You need to deal with Del-Lion."

Sookie looked away from Eric and released an exasperated sigh. "Not this again," she said under her breath, refusing to look at Eric.

Eric took hold of Sookie's chin, turning her head and holding it in place so she was forced to pay him attention. "Sookie, listen to me-"

"Eric, we've already been over this, I've made my decision-"

"Sookie, will you shut up and listen to reason," Eric snapped.

Sookie glared at Eric and pursed her lips, but, she remained silent, letting the vampire say his piece.

Eric took a deep breath before he started talking – though there was no physical need for him to do so. "You told me that the Urah-tans who use magic have a natural mental barrier that even you struggle against. It is with this knowledge that I doubt my glamour would work on him. As you are the only one who can get pass their defences, coupled with your growing telepathic abilities, _you_ are the only one who can deal with this situation-"

"And _I_ already told you, I'm not willing to play with the mind of a good man like Del-Lion," Sookie said angrily, yanking her face out of Eric's hold.

"Sookie, we cannot guarantee his loyalty anymore. He is bitter about the situation-"

"And I would be bitter too if someone lied to me and invaded my personal memories the way I did to Del-Lion. But I've been inside his head, I've known him longer than you have, he's a good man-"

"Sookie-"

"He's a _good_ man! We can trust him! He saved me from Sollick when he thought I was nothing but a runaway slave. He's advised me and helped me from day one since I've been made queen. He helped me rescue you when they were trying to sacrifice you…and he wanted to see you sacrificed, yet still he helped me save you! Even now he helped smooth the situation with Ber-Heim when he was asking too many questions! Don't tell me he's not a good man. Don't tell me we can't trust him-"

"He is such a _good_ and _trustworthy_ man that since learning the truth he is now blackmailing you into helping him find his lost love-"

"It's not like that-"

"Is it not? Tell me, when he gave you the proposition, did you feel you could say 'no', or did you feel you had to say 'yes' in the hopes to keep him quiet?"

Sookie opened and closed her mouth, struggling with how to answer Eric's question. "Maybe I want to help him-"

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head in a frustrated fashion. "Sookie, open your eyes. He has lost respect for you now. Not once did he refer to you with your title while you were speaking today."

"I don't like being called 'Your Majesty'."

"It is not a case of whether you like it or not. Del-Lion now lacks respect for you, and Ber-Heim noticed it. If things carry on like this, it will not be long before he is asking questions as well. In fact, he already seems to have started to. Del-Lion may even just tell Ber-Heim on a whim. Then we will have two who know our secret, something we cannot afford. We need Del-Lion silenced and on our side."

"I've already told you, Del-Lion is on our side, he just needs my help with something."

Eric released an exasperated growl. "Why will you not listen to me?"

"And why do you always think you're right and I'm wrong?"

"For goodness sake, Sookie, it is not about who is right and who is wrong, I am trying to protect us here."

"You mean trying to save _your own hide_ -"

"And yours! Del-Lion is a loose cannon now, and needs to be dealt with. Your telepathic ability is the best means to do that. If I handle Del-Lion, it will result in a missing body that can potentially lead back to us."

Sookie's eyes widened with horror before a look of utter disgust crossed her face. "You'd kill Del-Lion?"

"To protect you...yes," the vampire replied in a cold voice.

Sookie shot out of her chair and pushed passed Eric, marching towards the door. "If you even attempt to harm Del-Lion, I'll never forgive you!" she said bitingly.

Eric stood up. "You think I will stand idly by while you are in danger? I do not wish to harm Del-Lion, but if you will not deal with him appropriately, I will have no choice-"

Sookie spun on her heel to face the old vampire with an angry glare and index finger held aloft. "Now you listen to me for once! I'm Queen here; I'm in charge, _not you_! You're just my advisor, I make the decisions here, and we're _not_ glamouring Del-Lion, and you're _not_ killing him."

Eric was taken aback. "You are pulling rank on me?"

"Yes! You'd do it to me!"

Eric folded his arms and glared angrily at Sookie. "I thought we were meant to be working as a _team_?"

"So did I. But _you_ seem hell bent on wanting everything your own way!"

"And _you_ are once again refusing to listen to my advice!"

"Oh don't make out like I never listen to you. Just because I don't agree with everything you say does not mean I'm not listening. I've made my mind up; we're _not_ glamouring Del-Lion. It's wrong!" with that said, Sookie spun on her heel and exited the room with an angry walk.

Eric made to follow Sookie, slamming the door behind him as he left the study and walked along the corridor with Sookie. Once he was satisfied no one was about to hear him, and lowered his head to Sookie's ear and spoke. "You need to get off your high horse and realise that in politics, to survive, you need to play dirty! And that may include doing things you find _morally_ wrong." His voice was a low growl as he spoke.

"Well maybe the game of politics needs and injection of morality," Sookie replied with a sharp whisper.

"Good luck in surviving with that idea of yours," Eric snarled sarcastically.

"Well if you're so bothered about surviving, _you_ need to remember you can't be caught talking! Now button it!" Sookie snapped.

Eric gave Sookie a disgruntled growl before falling silent and walking behind her with an angry glare.

Sookie stomped into the throne room with a feisty walk and a sour face. The Nobel ladies of her court dared not approach or greet her, for it was clear the Queen was in a bitter mood.

Sookie sat rigidly in her throne, griping the armrests tightly and staring straight ahead, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone, not even her pet, Eric. And even he was in a foul mood as well that matched the Queen's. With a look that could kill upon his ruggedly handsome face, he slouched nonchalantly on his bed of cushions with a heavy thud and a dissatisfied huff.

The Nobel women looked back and forth between Queen Sookie and her pet, noticing the thick and icy atmosphere between them. It was like they had a lover's tiff, though that would have been impossible because vampires could not talk in this world.

However, the frosty atmosphere was soon to be intruded upon, when an announcer entered the throne room. "Your Majesty," he said with a bow. "Duke Fara-More requests an audience with you."

Sookie pulled a stiff smile. _Great...just what I needed to lift my mood, that insipid letch they want to marry me to._ "Please show him through."

The announcer nodded and then left the fetch the womanising Duke.

Like always, Fara-More entered the grand room with a flamboyant and confident swagger.

Eric stiffened while fixing Fara-More with a death glare. The vampire did not like the Duke, he did not like the way the Urah-tan leered and lusted after his precious bonded, and it took much self control to keep from lashing out and striking at the man who wanted to insult his Sookie with a sullying touch.

Fara-More was dressed in fancy silks and velvets, his clothes were always stunningly elaborate and suited his outlandish nature. He then bowed, with a theatrical flare that was very much Fara-More. Fixing Sookie with a cheeky smile as he looked up at her from the bow.

Sookie returned the smile. She supposed Fara-More was quite a charismatic man, and were she under different circumstances she might even come to like him. However, she would have to advise him to tone down the smugness and sleaze.

"Duke Fara-More, to what do I owe this visit for?" Sookie asked.

Fara-More straightened in his stance. "I heard the terrible news of the attack during the parade, and that you had been hurt. I came as quickly as I could."

"Oh you needn't worry yourself about me, as you can see, I'm fine," Sookie replied, wanting to be rid of the Duke quickly. She did not feel up to entertaining the Duke and his advances today.

"So I see," Fara-More spoke with a look at the unhappy Eric. "You were lucky to have your _pet_ there to come to your rescue."

"Why yes…I was," Sookie said with a broad smile, hoping nothing more would be said on the issue.

Fara-More gave Sookie a resigned smile; he seemed rather uncomfortable with the fact that Sookie had drunk Eric's blood. "Still, I cannot help thinking that being on your own is not good for you."

Sookie tilted her head in confusion as she wasn't quite seeing the point the Duke was trying to make. "Sorry?"

Eric felt rage bubble within him as the Duke once again made a move on his bonded. Such actions were beyond unacceptable in his world, making Eric want to rip the man's throat out for even daring to approach his beautiful Sookie. He wanted to make things very clear to the Duke that Sookie was his, and no one else could have her.

Rational thought was starting to leave Eric as he felt the threat of Fara-More taking his Sookie rise. If the ministers had their way, Fara-More would be married to Sookie and Eric would be out of the picture as they burnt him in sunlight. It wasn't so much the fear of his immortal life ending that scared Eric, but the idea of being separated from Sookie utterly horrified him.

Duke Fara-More continued talking. "Being Queen, you safety is paramount. And being unwed leaves you open to attack."

Sookie took a moment to think. She struggled to understand the Duke's point, and yet, she understood it completely. The ministers would have seen Eric save Sookie when she had been hurt, and it would have been obvious to all that there was a strong bond between the two. A strong bond that would make a Queen reluctant to give up her beloved pet for sacrifice, that is why they are now pushing Fara-More on her in the hopes that Sookie would wed him and be rid of Eric. However, the obscure reasoning that Fara-More was giving was leaving Sookie confused.

 _How the hell does he figure out if I was married, I wouldn't have been hurt during the attack on the parade by the rebels?_ Sookie wondered.

"If I was there, this atrocity would not have happened," Fara-More declared.

Sookie smiled sweetly. "That's a very sweet sentiment, but I doubt there would have been anything you could have done-"

"I would not have let you jump over the balcony," Fara-More said in a determined voice.

Sookie bit her tongue against the snappy remark she had for the Duke's arrogance. However, Sookie was quickly distracted from her anger by feeling something against her leg.

Eric had moved from his disorderly slouched position on the cushions to snuggle up against Sookie's leg. Sookie looked down at the vampire with a shocked expression, only to be met by a doting one given by Eric. She felt eyes upon her as she blushed with embarrassment.

Being taken by surprise, Sookie felt she had lost the flow of her words. "I was trying to save those children," she eventually said.

"Your bravery and valour cannot go unnoticed, but…you could have died," Fara-More pointed out.

Eric was starting to stroke Sookie's calf with light caresses that demanded her affection.

Sookie tried to bat the insistent hand away of Eric's. "Those children would have died if I had done nothing," she said, without looking down at the vampire, trying to ignore him and his antics.

The noble ladies of the court were giving Sookie and her _affectionate_ pet confused looks. They clearly remembered the Queen stating her vampire did not like to be petted, yet here he was, snuggling up to her like it was perfectly natural. It made the Nobel ladies wonder just what happened between Sookie and Eric behind closed doors. However, Lady Jen-Ella, had a look of pure bile and resentment on her face as she watched Eric fawn over Sookie, making her jealousy rise.

Fara-More seemed uncomfortable and slightly appalled to see the vampire so cuddly towards Sookie, however, he shook his head and continued talking to the Queen he admired. "I fear you do not realise your value, what you mean to this country…and me."

Sookie blinked with surprise at Fara-More's last statement, completely at a lost for words on what to say.

Eric wanted to lash out with a feral rage directed at the duke for insinuating such a thing, but such actions would have been disastrous. So he continued with his subtle act of indicating that Sookie was his.

Once again, Sookie was trying to bat the vampire away from her legs. Eric was having none of it though; he used his reflexes and grabbed her hand, starting to nuzzle it affectionately with his cheek, when Sookie refused to _pet_ him.

"Stop that!" Sookie hissed angrily, only to be met by an adoring and innocent gaze from Eric. She then laughed nervously as she returned her attention to the confused Duke. "I'm sorry, Duke Fara-More, I have no idea what has got into Eric today…"

Eric was refusing to give up his ploy. He snuggled closer to Sookie's legs and started to hug them, resting his head on her thigh.

Fara-More gave the vampire a disgusted stare.

"Please continue, Duke Fara-More, I sense there is something you want to tell me," Sookie continued, trying to ignore the distraction Eric was making. Acting as though nothing significant was happening.

Fara-More cleared is throat and straightened his posture. "Your Majesty, I come today, to offer you a proposal of marriage."

Sookie's mouth dropped open.

The noble women started to gush excitedly for the Queen. One such woman was Jen-Ella, perhaps a little overly happy and keen for Sookie to marry Fara-More.

 _NEVER!_ Eric roared mentally. He hugged Sookie's legs even tighter and started to stroke them yet again, nuzzling his cheek against her soft and warm thigh, breathing in the scent of her golden skin.

Sookie snapped out her surprise to regard Eric. "My, someone must really want to be _tickled_ behind the ear, or do you want your _belly rubbed?_ " Sookie cooed at Eric in a childish voice, hoping that Eric would become insulted by the idea and stop doing what he was doing.

Unfortunately, Sookie's plan of action didn't work, as Eric snuggled closer to her and started to purr. All that Sookie's plan resulted in was that she gained many confused stares from the noble ladies and Fara-More to see her talk to her pet in such a ridiculous manner.

Fara-More cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Sookie. "Your Majesty, what would your answer be?"

Sookie shook her head as she once again regarded the Duke. "Duke Fara-More, your offer is very…flattering…but…I am unable to give an answer right now…I'm very busy you see…so busy that I don't have time to sit around on a throne all day…if you'll excuse me."

Sookie shot out of her throne, pulling herself free from Eric's grasp and quickly leaving the room before her embarrassment completely engulfed her. Eric followed her like a dutiful and love sick puppy.

Fara-More was stunned as he watched Sookie hurry passed him. "Your Majesty, what of your answer? Will you at least think about my proposition?" the flummoxed Duke questioned.

"Yes, yes, I'll think about it," Sookie called, without looking back.

Sookie walked through the palace halls back to her royal quarters at a pace so fast that even Eric was struggling to keep up without using his vampiric speed. She wanted to be away from the throne room before the situation could get any worse and before anyone else could see her with a _cuddly_ Eric.

When they got back to the sanctuary of the royal quarters, Eric started to chuckle when he remembered the face of the stunned Duke Fara-More. Clearly he had a light hearted outlook on what had just happened. He closed the door and turned to face Sookie, but he instantly stopped in his movements, as though he had walked into an invisible wall.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Sookie raged.

Eric blinked in surprise, staring at Sookie like an idiot whilst being hit with her anger.

"What game are you playing? Pawing all over my legs like that in public!" Sookie spat, getting right up and in Eric's face, forcing him to recoil slightly.

Eric smirked cheekily. "I was being an affectionate pet."

"For fuck's sake, Eric! We already got people gossiping about us, we don't need to fuel their gossip. I can't believe you were so stupid!"

Eric clenched his fists at being called stupid. "Fara-More needed to know you are mine!"

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Eric. "Is this because you're still jealous of Fara-More? Even after I told you I have no interest in him what so ever?"

"You were taking to long to get rid of him! He had no right coming here and sniffing round you when you are already taken!"

Sookie laughed sardonically and folded her arms under her chest. "I almost don't believe this. You fucking hypocrite! All this big talk about how _my_ actions endanger us, but you can go and pull shit like this because _you_ feel insecure. At least when I did stuff like this, there was a just cause, like trying to save people's lives or get information. But you…you just want your ego stroked, because you don't want to share your toys!"

Eric towered over Sookie with his fangs snapping out. He did not like being spoken to like a child, and he did not like the threat of Sookie being taken away from him. "You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse! No one but I may touch you!"

"Oh get over yourself, you smug, over confident, arrogant bastard! I am _not_ your property. Just because we're _fuck buddies_ does not mean I'm yours!" Sookie replied with a sassy toss of her head. She turned her back on the angry vampire and started to walk away.

Eric blinked in surprise of Sookie using the term 'fuck buddies'. _Is that all I am to her? Is that all our bond means to her?_ Eric's doubtful questions were drowned with hurt, but he quickly shook himself out of his dazed state, watching Sookie's hips sway enticingly as she walked away from him. _So she thinks she is not mine?_ Eric thought as his possessive side came into play.

He reached out and grabbed Sookie's elbow, turning her so she faced him and pulling her close. Sookie yelped with surprise to feel Eric's strong grip pull her to danger.

He wrapped his arms around his Sookie in a suffocating embrace, so that she was constricted in his hold. He then scrunched a hand in her, claiming her lips while his other hand held her butt tightly as he pressed his growing arousal against her warm body.

Sookie protested in Eric's hold, wriggling and mumbling against his demanding lips. Now was not the time for Eric to advance upon her sexually.

However, Eric was a skilled lover, and he had taken the time to learn exactly what Sookie liked. His hands ravished her body, finding all the right buttons to press to make her shudder and gasp, and it wasn't long before Sookie was jelly in his hands, hungrily returning his kiss.

With Sookie giving over to desire, Eric picked her up, her legs wrapped around him as she continued to kiss him. Eric walked them to the bedroom, kicking the door open and then kicking it closed once they were inside. He set Sookie down on her feet to pull her clothes off feverishly, only to have Sookie help by wiggling and shimmying out of the silk clothing, marvelling at how the fabric fluidly slid down her skin.

When Sookie was in nothing but her sun-kissed skin and jewels, Eric threw her onto the bed and proceeded to hurriedly remove his own minimal clothing. He then joined the equally naked Sookie on the bed, parting her legs and kneeling between them.

His hands danced across Sookie's skin, paying particular attention to her thighs, where his bite marks were, bite marks that marked Sookie as his. His hands continued to slowly work upwards, caressing her hips, sides and stomach before settling on her breasts. He massaged the mounds and tweaked the sensitive nipples, making Sookie arch and push them further into his hands. The vampire took delight in seeing more of his secret bite marks on the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. He was determined that this beautiful creature would be his and his alone, and he was going to make sure she _understood_ that.

Seeing her womanhood seep with her sexual juices, Eric decided to skip foreplay and go straight into the fucking, after all, they were _fuck buddies_ to use Sookie's terminology appropriately. Not only that, his straining cock was desperate to find its favourite place – inside of Sookie, pleasuring her.

Eric opened Sookie's legs wider before placing a large hand on her womanhood, parting her lips and stimulating her clit. He took the time to finger her with his index and middle finger for a few minuets, making sure that Sookie was ready to take his cock.

When he was unable to hold back any more, Eric took hold of his swollen manhood and slowly entered Sookie. He watched her intently, and like always, whenever she took the full size of him within her, her eyes would always widen with wonder and her lips would gasp a silent 'oh'. It was beautiful sight for the vampire, to know that just entering his cock into her pussy caused such an acute reaction.

Once he had fully penetrated her, Eric placed himself above Sookie on strong arms, thrusting deeply and sharply. He was panting heavily with his exposed fangs giving him a menacing look as he watched Sookie like a man possessed studying every little expression Sookie's face made; listening to every single cry or whimper of pleasure she expressed; feeling her body react to him fucking her, and realising she loved it as much as he did.

As he continued with his claiming, Eric found he had to grasp one of Sookie's shoulders to keep her in place, though he did like the way her luscious breasts bounced and jiggled thanks to the velocity of his thrusting.

Eric found he wanted nothing more than to spill his seed inside of Sookie and mark her as his, for he was never going to let her go. He would allow _no one_ to take her from him; and as far as he was concerned no one could, apart from Death. Eric suddenly froze; he saw a horrifying image of Sookie rapidly ageing and him being left with nothing more than a withered corpse. Eric felt unbelievable grief and panic flood him.

A gasping Sookie looked up at the vampire questionably through heavy lidded eyes. "Eric?"

Eric shook his head to clear it of the terror inducing thought. He wrapped his arms around Sookie, holding her warm body close to his cold one. He started to thrust within her once again, giving her everything he had. He held onto Sookie for dear life, as though Death was right here now to take her from him. He tenderly kissed her repeatedly, like it was the last time he ever would. He could not lose his Sookie.

Unknown to the two lovers, Danielle had entered the royal quarters with an arm load of laundry. She made to enter the bedroom, when the tell tell signs of love making were evident. The slave blushed deeply, hearing the rhythmic creaking of the bed and cries of pleasure from the two lovers. Deciding not to disturb her Queen, Danielle set the laundry down by the bedroom door.

She decided to wait in the reception area of the royal quarters; taking out some stitching she needed to do from her basket she had left waiting for her before taking the laundry to Queen Sookie's bed chamber.

The slave sat quietly stitching, though as the time went by, she found herself looking over her shoulder, still hearing the faint noise of the Queen being pleasured. Danielle wondered why she was waiting all this time, though probably because she had little else to do and would not doubt have to collect the bed linen to be discreetly laundered. The Queen and her vampire lover always seemed to make a mess, however, now coming to gain some idea just how long Sookie and Eric copulated, there was no longer any surprise for what state the sheets would be in.

However, the slave's amazed and deeply embarrassed thoughts were soon to be disturbed, when the front doors of the royal quarters burst open. Suddenly, Captain Mil-Dore walked in, flanked by four other Urah-tan guards. The intrusion made Danielle jump with fright as she yelped with surprise; her stitching went flying into the air and landed on the floor in a crumpled mess.

The guards ignored the frightened slave, walking pass her and towards the main living area of the Queen's quarters. Danielle acted quickly. She jumped from her seat, making a beeline for the Captain.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there," Danielle protested.

"Silence, slave," Captain Mil-Dore said, dismissing Danielle.

Danielle ran in front of the guards and blocked the door leading to the main living area. "Her Majesty is busy and not to be disturbed."

"The guards outside mentioned nothing of the sort, and this is an urgent matter. Now step aside, _slave_ ," the Captain said with a sneer.

Danielle defiantly refused to move.

Mil-Dore roughly grabbed Danielle's shoulders and shoved her aside, making her scream out. The Captain walked into the quarters followed by his accompanying guards. Once inside, Mil-Dore looked left to right, but upon not finding the Queen he heard noises coming from the bed chambers. Mil-Dore made his way to the private room presuming that he would find the Queen there, though he did wonder what she was doing.

Danielle came running in after the intruding guards. "You can't go in there-"

Mil-Dore grabbed Danielle yet again and slapped her across the face, causing Danielle to scream. "Silence, _human_!"

Mil-Dore pushed Danielle to the floor and strode to the bedroom with a long stride.

"No! The Queen is not to be disturbed!" Danielle cried out loud, pushing herself up from the floor, hoping that Queen Sookie heard her cries and had acted.

Unfortunately, Sookie and Eric were completely lost in one another. Sookie, in awe of the feelings Eric inspired within her and being greedy for the numerous orgasms he gave her. Eric, marvelling at how perfect his Sookie was, never wanting to be without her and desperate to just hold and kiss her.

Neither one of them heard the commotion of outside. Neither one of them heeding the warning Danielle shouted out to stop their illicit activity. For had they have done, the next event would not have happened.

The bedroom door flew open with a bang, making the lovers stop their illicit deed. The clink and clunk of metal boots and the loud voices instantly silenced, the only noise was Sookie's scream of aghast embarrassment.

Sookie and Eric were butt naked, caught in the compromising position with Eric buried deep between Sookie's thighs, and Sookie embracing the blond vampire with both arms and legs. They were a sordid, tangled mess, intruded upon by their enemy and giving them just the ammunition they need to strike at Sookie and Eric.

The stunned silence in the room was deafening, with five Urah-tan guards staring at the nude and sweat laden Queen with a vampire between her legs. She did her best to hide her naked body and the bite marks with Eric's larger frame. Feeling her embarrassment spike, Sookie buried her blushing face in Eric's shoulder.

If Eric thought his possessiveness had reached its height with Duke Fara-More making his proposal, he had been wrong, for his possessiveness was reaching new heights at this very moment. He melded his body over Sookie's protectively, and snarled viciously at the intruding soldiers with his fangs bared. He had to protect Sookie from their leering and judging eyes. Furious that they had dared to intrude when he was being intimate with his bonded.

"Get out!" Sookie screamed.

Eric growled, reinforcing Sookie's words.

Mil-Dore smiled cruelly. "Forgiveness, please, Your Majesty."

"Get out, get out!" Sookie repeated.

"I did not realise you were...preoccupied. But I came on request of the ministers and Duke Fara-More, wanting your answer to Duke Fara-More's proposal," the Captain continued.

"God damn it, get out!" Sookie wailed her order once again.

Mil-Dore's cruel smile grew triumphant. "Of course... _Your Majesty_. I shall inform the Duke and ministers that your answer is...no."

"Just get out!" Sookie screamed at the top of her voice, hurting her throat.

"Your Majesty," Mil-Dore said with a slow and low bow, drawing out Sookie's shame.

Eric growled savagely at the Captain and his men. If they did not leave now, he would end their existence.

Eventually the guards left, laughing under their breath at the Queen and with a sauntering walk that showed they cared little for intruding on Sookie's privacy.

The sounds of a dishevelled Danielle could be heard in the distance. She looked through the open bedroom door and saw the naked tangle that was Eric and Sookie's bodies. Sookie's body shook with tears of shame, while Eric held Sookie protectively, panting raggedly.

Danielle released a startled yelp upon seeing the nudity and compromising position. She hid her eyes behind her hands and turned her back on the couple, giving them some privacy.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I tried to stop him, I swear," Danielle apologised.

"Danielle, just close the door, please," Sookie said through tears.

The servant did what was asked of her in silence.

Sookie wept tears of shame against Eric's shoulder.

The vampire did his best to comfort his bonded, while calming down from his heightened emotions, though he was incredibly frustrated at not being able to find completion.

However, as frustrated and unsatisfied as he was, he feared that he and Sookie were now truly in _very_ hot water.


	96. The Mind of Del-Sone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Minor language
> 
> Beta read by SouthernLady23

 

Not From Here

 **The Mind of Del-Sone**

Sitting at her dressing table Sookie carefully applied her makeup and prepared for the day.

Yesterday had been horrible for her as she was filled with fear and dread over people's reactions after being caught with Eric the day beforehand, and it was because of such reactions she spent the all of yesterday hiding in her royal quarters. She hoped that keeping a low profile would keep from agitating an already delicate situation, feeling that showing her face after committing such a taboo was just going to make things worse.

Of course, it was very much a double standard, considering all the noble ladies of her court were screwing their vampire pets behind closed doors, and such activity was a known fact. She was hardly doing anything different to what the nobles already did; the only problem was that she was a hated human queen, and she had just given her enemies a reason to crucify her.

However, today, Sookie decided she was going to face the music instead of hide away. Skulking in her personal quarters and shying away would only confirm to her observers that her accusers were right, and that she had done something terribly wrong. She wasn't going to show shame in what she had done and hide from her problems; she was going to tackle them head on.

Of course, even though she was showing a force of strength, there was no point in her being obnoxious. She had decided not to push the Urah-tan too far, and ordered Eric to take a back seat, much to his dislike. She wasn't going to hide away from her enemies for them to attack her while she was down, but she wasn't going to taunt them with behaviour they disapproved of and possibly start a revolt either.

"Sookie," Eric spoke in a pleading voice.

Sookie looked into the mirror in front of her and saw Eric's reflection as he stood behind her. He was leaning against the four poster bed with his arms folded across his bare chest and his blue eyes were hopeless. If there was ever a time Eric looked like he had his tail between his legs, it was now.

Sookie refused to answer the former Viking; she had said all she was going to say to him earlier this morning.

"Sookie, please talk to me," Eric pleaded.

Sookie finished applying the last of her make-up. She stood up from her dressing table and checked her outfit over, making sure everything was neat. She decided to dress as respectfully as she could with her skimpy wardrobe, opting for a trouser and long sleeved, cropped top combination. Unfortunately, she was just going to have to make do with her midriff being exposed. Everyone was going to think she was a dirty whore anyway, but she didn't need to re-enforce such thoughts by showing an abundance of flesh.

"Sookie, ignoring me is childish," Eric said in an anxious voice.

Sookie walked passed Eric and out of the bedroom.

"Sookie…" Eric said desperately, reaching out to grab her elbow. Sookie yanked her arm out of Eric's hold and continued to walk out of the room.

"Sookie," Eric called, following her into the main living room and slamming the bedroom door behind him. "This idea of yours is a terrible one-"

Sookie spun round to face the worried vampire with hands on her hips. "What's so terrible about it?" she demanded, interrupting Eric.

Eric flinched back and stalled in his answer. "Well…you…I…it is…"

"Well?" Sookie asked expectantly, still waiting for the vampire to answer her.

Eric averted his eyes from the angry Sookie, unable to come up with an adequate response.

"You know, as well as I know, we're walking on _very_ thin ice, and we need to be careful with what our next moves are," Sookie said, like she had explained the situation many times over.

Eric started to protest. "But keeping me locked in the royal quarters-"

"Is a _good_ idea," Sookie snapped, cutting Eric off. " _You_ just don't _like_ the idea."

"It is too early for you to face the Urah-tan," Eric argued.

"I'm not going to show my enemies that I'm weak when they think they have the perfect weapon to use against me. I'm _not_ hiding!"

"But _I_ have to continue to hide?"

"Yes!"

"This is not fair," Eric wailed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh boo hoo," Sookie said with little sympathy. "Are you throwing a tantrum because you can't get your own way? You are aware that _your_ actions of carrying on like a love sick _puppy_ and pawing all over me in _public_ have provoked tensions? You are aware that _you_ fucking me like I'm a bitch in heat have given the ministers exactly what they wanted? And you wanna walk about the palace with me, mugging your face everywhere?"

Eric was unable to answer.

Sookie arched an eyebrow – indicating with the small gesture that she was right – and then turned her back on Eric to walk away.

Eric sprinted in a flash of movement so that he was now standing before Sookie and towering over her. "Fine, you are right! It is not a good idea for me to be seen in public so soon, but do you not think you are showing your face too early? It will be best for you to stay in to royal quarters, with me, until things have died down."

"I've already explained that I'm not running away from things. And you seem to forget that as _Queen,_ I've got responsibilities. You're just a _pet_ ; I think we can forfeit you standing at my side."

Eric flinched at the use of the word pet.

"Sorry," Sookie said quickly, realising she may have hurt Eric's feelings.

"Sookie, it is too dangerous for you to return to your duties just yet, especially alone. You need me with you," Eric said, getting the conversation back on track.

"I _need_ you?" Sookie dubiously asked.

"Yes…to protect you," Eric answered sincerely.

"To _protect_ me? You are aware that _you_ are the major cause of my problems? If it wasn't for you acting like an insecure little boy that doesn't want to share his toys, even after I gave you my assurances, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Eric looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"You only want to come along with me so you can sit there posturing and gloating that _I_ _'_ _m_ your booty call! This has _nothing_ to do with _you_ protecting me; where as _I_ _'_ _m_ still trying to save your hide and keep you out of the firing line. Whether you like it or not, you're staying here! After all your boasting of your political prowess, _I_ _'_ _m_ having to clean up _your_ mess!" Sookie went to storm out of the room.

"If you think I am just going to sit here waiting for you…you are wrong!" Eric snapped angrily.

Sookie turned around to give Eric a sassy look. "You're just gonna walk out of here and into a potential trap from the people who want to sacrifice you? Into a building filled with guards who _can_ and _wil_ l restrain you without me escorting you?"

"They have no power over me. I broke my collar before; I will do it again," Eric defiantly stated.

"It took a lot for you to do that, and they've given you a stronger collar now, so it's going to be even harder to break. Not only that, I'm specifically putting Captain Ber-Heim on guard. I seem to remember him handling you like a rag doll. You're not going any where," Sookie then walked out of the room.

Eric watched the empty space where his Sookie had just been standing in, listening to her leave the royal quarters and walk down the corridor until she was out of his hearing range. He knew he had made a mistake two days back. He knew there was sound logic in Sookie's plan, but he couldn't stand being parted from her, he absolutely hated it.

He felt agitated and uncomfortable in his own skin, and he wanted to physically throw up and cry at the same time at the prospect of being separated from Sookie. He just wanted to be with her, that was all, and he didn't know how he was going to cope with the few hours she would spend completing her royal duties in the palace while he waited for her to return.

Like an unsure boy, he sat on his bed of furs hugging his knees, watching the door like an expectant and loyal dog waiting for their beloved master to return. He also opened the blood bond completely, letting Sookie's emotions flood into him as it was the only way he would be near her for the next few hours. Also, he would monitor her safety through the bond, should he detect the slightest sign something was wrong, then there would be no force in this world that would stop him from being at her side.

Sookie may have doubted his need to protect her; but it was a very real and strong need Eric had. Her well being and happiness were important to him and he would do all he could to safeguard it.

Sookie walked down the corridor to her royal study, accompanied by two guards. Reaching her destination, the accompanying guards waited outside the room while Sookie entered, finding Captain Ber-Heim and Lieutenant Del-Lion waiting for her.

Ber-Heim looked awkward, shuffling from foot to foot and fiddling with his armour. He reminded Sookie of what a teenager would look like after catching their parents having sex. Del-Lion, on the other hand, was the exact opposite to his companion; he was calm and composed, ready to tackle the business of the day with a level head.

"Gentlemen," Sookie greeted the two Urah-tan soldiers, taking a seat behind her desk.

Del-Lion nodded respectfully in his silent reply.

"Majesty," Ber-Heim greeted awkwardly, running his blue hand over his bald head.

"Okay, what's been happening?" Sookie asked in a no nonsense voice.

"You are a popular subject among the palace gossips," Del-Lion flippantly said.

"Nothing new there then," Sookie scoffed under her breath.

"Fara-More has also withdrawn his marriage proposal since the revelation of you and your pet, Majesty," Ber-Heim added, unable to meet Sookie's eye.

"Well...that's one problem sorted," Sookie said in regards to Fara-More.

"Yes..." Ber-Heim agreed with a pause. "Though this wasn't quite how I was expecting to deal with the situation, Majesty," Ber-Heim sheepishly continued.

Sookie looked back and forth between the two soldiers. "Do you guys have a problem with what Eric and I do?" she flat out asked.

"What you do in private is your own affairs," Del-Lion answered in an unfazed voice.

"No, no," Ber-Heim answered quickly, with wide eyes, shaking his head and hands in union.

"Good, then let's get down to business. Ber-Heim, I want you on guard at my quarters. Eric is going to be spending more time there while I attend to my duties as queen, I don't want anyone taking advantage while I'm away," Sookie said.

"Yes, Majesty," Ber-Heim said with a curt nod.

"Now, Ber-Heim," Sookie ordered, wanting to be rid of the captain so she could talk with Del-Lion privately.

"Uh...yes, your Majesty," Ber-Heim quickly left to room to attend to his Queen's orders.

When Ber-Heim had left, Sookie turned her attention to Del-Lion. "Spill it; can I trust Ber-Heim?"

"Yes," a straight forward Del-Lion answered. "He is uncomfortable with learning your bedroom activities, but is not truly concerned with them. He shall remain loyal."

"So...he's just awkward because it is like learning your little sister is sleeping with her boyfriend?" Sookie questioned, wanting clarification.

"Boyfriend?" Del-Lion asked with a tilt of his head, unfamiliar with the word.

"Husband...betrothed…lover," Sookie explained.

"Ahh," Del-Lion said, realising what Sookie was talking about. He then thought for a moment. "Yes, I would say what you said is an accurate analogy."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"You seem somewhat calm about the situation," Del-Lion noted, taking the seat in front of Sookie's desk.

"Like I said, it's nothing new that they're talking about Eric and me. If I start panicking, then they've won," Sookie said with a shrug.

"True," Del-Lion agreed. "To cower and fret right now would be a sign of weakness. But our situation has taken a turn for the worst. Before, they just speculated on your relationship with Eric, now they know it to be fact. The ministers will use this to try and dethrone you."

"They can really do that?"

"Not quite as simply as you think. It would take time, a matter of months I presume, but this is a strong weapon in their midst. We must be prepared to counter what they will throw at us next."

"This is ridiculous; all the noble ladies are having sex with their vampires, what difference does it make that I do it."

"Oh I do not deny the hypocrisy, but the difference between you and the other noble ladies is that you are human, and they are not. And as you know, it was the humans' carnal activities with vampires that cursed the world."

"Does that excuse really go down? That the Urah-tan women can commit the same _sin_ the humans supposedly committed, and get away with it because they're _not_ human."

"Yes. How else did you think that the act was not completely outlawed?"

"Oh," Sookie replied meekly.

"However, such arguments that Urah-tan women commit the same deed will have to be used in your defence; and, if you are seen as willing to fight, the ministers may hold off on political attack and gather more against you before striking, buying us further time."

Sookie shook her head. "I really could throttle Eric right now," she mumbled under her breath.

"Do not hold Eric entirely at fault," Del-Lion said, hearing Sookie's words.

"Sorry?" Sookie questioned, her head snapping to look in the direction of Del-Lion.

"Though I admit Eric's affection towards you in the throne room was utter idiocy, I must point out that it takes two to participate in mating activities…unless you wish to declare to me that Eric had forced you?"

"No! Eric never forced me," Sookie insisted.

"Then you are as much to blame as Eric is," Del-Lion pointed out.

"How?" an insulted Sookie asked.

"You chose to participate and have intimate relations with Eric-"

"Um…may I just point out, Eric seduced _me_ ; not the other way round."

"Yet you allowed yourself to be seduced, and at a time of day when you knew you were more likely to be called upon," the Lieutenant pointed out.

Sookie had a sulky look upon her face; she didn't like it, but had to admit that Del-Lion had a point.

Del-Lion sighed. "What is done is done now. Having such relations with one another there was always going to be a risk that you and Eric would have been caught, regardless of what care you took. You have not forgotten my father's visit today?"

Sookie shook her head to indicate that she had not forgotten.

"Good," Del-Lion said. "I have told him you wish to see him; it will give you an opportunity to talk."

"Okay," Sookie said slowly.

"I trust this will give you a chance to obtain the information I require?"

"I'll tell you everything I can find, I swear."

Del-Lion nodded and rose from his seat, walking to the door. With his blue skinned hand on the door handle he paused. "Do not let your resolve crumble, Sookie. You cannot afford to," he said before walking out of the room.

Sookie took a moment to compose herself and prepare for meeting many other Urah-tan throughout the day. Their questions and mental evaluations of her were in no doubt going to leave her with a headache; and had her wishing that there were more magic users among the Urah-tan, at least then she wouldn't have to listen to their derogatory thoughts.

While collecting her strength for the day, she pondered what Del-Lion had said about her and Eric; how she too was careless. Perhaps she had been unfair shifting all the blame onto Eric, but then Eric was extremely hypocritical with his recent actions that it left Sookie feeling furious, especially after Eric had cruelly berated her for her rash actions with the rebel prisoner and Lieutenant Del-Lion discovering their secret. At least when she had acted rashly she was trying to achieve something good; but when Eric had done it, he done so out of insecurities he didn't need to have.

She shook her head and rose from her seat, leaving her study and making her way to the throne room. The journey seemed to take longer than she remembered; probably because she subconsciously walked slower in an attempt to delay the inevitable. However, the inevitable did come, and she was royally announced upon entering the throne room and finding the noble ladies of her court waiting for her.

She pulled her shoulders back and held her head high, walking confidently across the marble floor to her lavish throne. She caught the mischievous twinkle in the eyes and sniggers behind the hands from her noble ladies, no doubt in her mind that they had been gossiping about her and Eric, even finding it amusing among themselves.

Sookie sat on the throne. "Ladies," she greeted in a formal voice.

"Your Majesty," the blue skinned women replied, though lacking respect. Not that Sookie had much respect as Queen anyway, what with her being human.

Sookie relaxed back into the seat and gripped the forearms of the chair tight, preparing for the onslaught she knew would be coming.

 _She's got guts, showing her face so soon._

 _Do I still have to pretend to like her?_

 _She's done it now, hammered the final nail in her coffin. There is no way the ministers will let her keep the throne, she's gone, along with her stupid decrees. Finally the humans will be put back in their place and we will get our sacrifice back._

 _Does she not realise about the curse? I would not be surprised if we lost a sunfield because of her actions._

 _I heard she was all flailing limbs and grunted like pig-goat when being serviced._

 _Lying whore! After I offered her Vaughn, she would not return the favour. It was all lies. I have never known a pet to not like being petted._

Sookie turned her head in the direction of the owner of the last thought. She was not surprised to find lady Jen-Ella glaring at her with evil eyes.

Sookie wanted so much to rub Jen-Ella's face in the fact that she and Eric had amazing sex, and that the Urah-tan noble woman would never know such delights. It inflated Sookie's ego that Eric found Jen-Ella physically repulsive, and as far as the vampire was concerned, the snobbish noble paled in comparison to Sookie. Of course, Sookie was better than that, and chose not to stoop so low, but she would not deny she would have liked to have seen the look on Jen-Ella's face when Sookie got one over her.

It was then an announcer entered the throne room, dissolving any possible altercations between Sookie and Jen-Ella that could have transpired. "Master Del-Sone, father of Lieutenant Del-Lion, is here to see you, your Majesty," the announcer said with a bow.

Sookie planted a huge smile on her face. "Wonderful. Could you perhaps arrange for an extra chair beside my throne please?" Sookie asked, pointing at the spot where Eric's bed of cushions usually was.

The announcer nodded and quickly left the room.

A sheepish Del-Sone entered the room. He was exactly as Sookie remembered. The spitting image of Del-Lion, though smaller and frailer in stature due to old age; he also had wrinkles in his brow, crows' feet at the corners of his eyes, and thick, bushy, white eyebrows.

The one thing that always set Del-Sone apart from the other Urah-tan was that there was a warmth about him and a kindness in his eyes; a kindness he often extended to his human slaves who worked for him. However, today, Sookie noted that he seemed worried and agitated. She watched him wring his hands and saw a hint of guilt in his kind eyes, which had Sookie wondering what troubled the old man.

"Your Majesty," Del-Sone greeted with a slight bow.

Sookie's smiled broadened. "Master Del-Sone, it's so lovely to see you again."

Del-Sone gave Sookie a brief and wry smile.

A slave quickly and silently entered the room, placing a chair beside Sookie's throne and then leaving just as quickly and quietly as they entered.

"Please, have a seat," Sookie said, indicating to the chair beside her.

Del-Sone shook his head. "I do not think that is appropriate, Your Majesty."

"Oh don't be silly," Sookie said, patting the seat beside her, insisting that Del-Sone take it.

Unable to refuse, Del-Sone took the seat beside Sookie's throne, though he was unable to relax. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"So, how are you?" Sookie asked.

"I am well, Your Majesty. You are too kind for asking," Del-Sone answered.

"And business?" Sookie pressed.

"Again, well, Your Majesty," Del-Sone answered formally.

"You don't need to call me Your Majesty all the time. We know each other better than that," Sookie said.

Del-Sone gave the small wry smile he had given Sookie earlier, though she sensed that he wasn't really feeling like smiling. "I do not think I could do that, Your Majesty; it would be inappropriate of me."

Sookie gave the elderly Urah-tan a sympathetic smile. Something was clearly troubling him, yet somehow she doubted it was her. He also seemed to want this meeting to be over with quickly, so he could leave and wallow in his sadness.

It was these thoughts that Sookie decided she best hurry things up before she missed out her opportunity to peek in Del-Sone's mind. She placed a hand on his forearm, establishing physical contact. It made a connection between her and Del-Sone and made it easier to telepathically scan his mind while holding an alternative conversation physically.

She was inside his mind, facing a never ending corridor lined with doors, each door leading to a separate memory. She had come across this many times before, and she knew what to do, yet somehow, she doubted she had the time to search through all the memories to find the one she wanted. If only she could bring what she needed to the forefront of Del-Sone's mind.

With her physical connection established to Del-Sone, Sookie switched her physical body to autopilot and started a conversation. "You know, I never did thank you for what you did," Sookie's physical self said.

Del-Sone looked at Sookie, completely unaware she had entered his mind.

"You were a very kind master to me when I was a slave. My previous master was so horrible to me that I had lost all hope, but when I was placed in your care and shown such kindness and respect, well…it meant a lot," Sookie said sincerely. She genuinely meant her words too. After the hell Sollick put her through, being with Del-Sone was pure heaven, and she wished there were more Urah-tan like Del-Sone.

"It was nothing, Your Majesty," Del-Sone replied.

"Please don't downplay your kindness. Like I said, it means a lot. You and Del-Lion have help me so much, I'm eternally grateful," Sookie said, bringing Del-Lion's name into play, hoping it would trigger a memory in Del-Sone's mind.

"It was a pleasure, Your Majesty," Del-Sone said with a small smile.

"You know, I'm surprised a handsome man like Del-Lion isn't married. I'm sure many women would love to snap him up," Sookie gushed, like an old lady gossiping, keeping the conversation on Del-Lion.

"He was betrothed once, Your Majesty. But he chose to pursue his career," Del-Sone replied.

"So…he's never taken a liking to anyone?" Sookie pressed, hoping that Del-Sone would think of Lori.

Del-Sone paused. "No…no one has ever won his heart, Your Majesty."

Sookie didn't need to be telepathic to know that Del-Sone was lying; it was obvious for all to see. However, her recent train of conversation with Del-Sone caused a shift in his mind, as she watch the doors in the corridor rearrange themselves and a new one take position at the front.

Sookie felt shaky with nerves, but kept it concealed for fear of exposing herself. Her telepathic form held out her hand to open the door, she was about to go in, hoping that it was the right memory.

 _Sookie stood in the corner of Del-Sone's study back at his estate. She remembered being here before, often brining him tea when she had been a slave for him. However, Sookie was just an invading phantom this time, for within the memory of the study was a younger Del-Sone and Lori – Del-Lion's lost love._

 _Lori stood before the desk with a tissue in hand, dabbing at her wet eyes while she openly wept. Her full chest heaved with shuddering breaths and her pretty face was tear stained. It amazed Sookie just how much Lori looked like her._

 _Del-Sone was sitting behind his desk with his long blue fingers bridged. He was unable to look Lori in the eye, and he seemed to be trying to keep a distance from Lori. It was cold of Del-Sone, and Sookie found she did not rather like the attitude upon the Urah-tan._

" _You understand this is for the best," Del-Sone said in a detached voice._

 _Lori nodded in agreement._

" _It is Morning Star sunfield I am transferring you to. It is run by a good friend of mine, and I can assure you he is a kind master," Del-Sone continued. "It is a very nice place, like a little spot of paradise, and you can see the sun everyday. Many humans have families there, and my friend tells me it is a nice human community. Given the circumstances it will suit you very well."_

 _Again, Lori nodded. "Th-thank y-you, M-mater Del-Sone. I-I didn't mean for any of this t-to happen. I-I meant no harm, I n-never meant for things to go this far, I…I just loved him; I t-truly love Del-Lion. P-Please tell him I'm sorry, and that I did love him."_

 _Del-Sone was quite, looking directly at his desk when he suddenly spoke. "I do not think that is a good idea. A clean break is best for all."_

 _Lori's legs almost gave way and it was a struggle for her to stand. Her tears worsened and she started to wail, covering her mouth with one hand and wrapping her spare arm around herself. It was heartbreaking to see Lori so distraught._

" _I do not mean to make you cry, Lori," Del-Sone said in a choked voice. "But it is best for you, me, and Del-Lion that no one ever learns of you and Del-Lion…or what resulted in your…affair."_

Sookie was unable to watch any more. Seeing Lori torn away from the man she loved all because of social prejudice sickened Sookie. It also angered Sookie that a good and kind man like Del-Sone buckled under society's pressure to conform to what was _acceptable_. But what was worse, was the emphasised heartbreak Sookie felt when she saw Lori break down.

She had to get out before she started mimicking Lori's heartfelt sobs. She had the information she needed, it was time to get out of Del-Sone's mind and let the old Urah-tan continue with his daily business. She felt a rushing sensation as she travelled back into her own mind, and within seconds her consciousness was back in her own body.

"Look at me talking on and on," Sookie said with a laugh. "I must be keeping you."

Del-Sone politely shook his head. "Not at all, Your Majesty."

"Oh, no need to be polite on my account," Sookie said, taking her hand from Del-Sone's arm.

Del-Sone rose from his seat and stood in front of Sookie, giving her a small bow. "Thank you, your Majesty," he said, holding his bow.

Sookie smiled, waiting for Del-Sone to stand up straight and leave, wondering what was taking him so long.

"If I may be excused, your Majesty," Del-Sone prompted.

"Oh," Sookie said in a forgetful manner. "I'm still not used to doing that. You're free to go," she continued with a whimsical laugh.

Del-Sone straightened in his stance; he gave Sookie a small nod and left the room.

With the elderly Urah-tan gone, Sookie was receiving many odd looks from the ladies of her court. Having just witnessed the sad memory of Del-Sone sending Lori away, she was feeling rather delicate. Sookie was not in the mood to answer their questions, nor did she want to hear their derogatory thoughts from the likes of Jen-Ella.

"You're all excused too," Sookie said to the rest of the women in the room. She stood from her seat and quickly walked out of the room, making her way quickly to the royal study.

Once alone, Sookie closed the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths as she fought back the tears. She felt terrible anguish at the loneliness Lori and Del-Lion had to endure all these years. Sookie herself knew loneliness; she had spent many years being an outcast back home, but she could not imagine what it would have been like to be torn from the person you loved.

She thought of being separated from Eric, and it made her chest tighten and contract in a sickening way. She covered her mouth with a hand; for fear that she really was going to vomit. Eventually, the feeling passed and she sat behind her desk. Taking a tissue, she dabbed her eyes of the few tears that had managed to fall.

The study door opened suddenly. "Well?" Del-Lion asked desperately while walking into the room.

Sookie released a startled scream and a hand went to her chest. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself when she realised it was only the lieutenant. _Boy,_ _he_ _doesn_ _'_ _t_ _wait_ _around_ , Sookie thought.

"Sorry," Del-Lion apologised, closing the door behind him. He then looked at Sookie. "Are you crying?"

Sookie sniffed and wiped her eyes once again. "Kinda…it was a sad memory I saw in your father's head."

"Did you learn where he sent Lori?"

Sookie nodded. "Morning Star sunfield mean anything to you?"

"It is a successful sunfield run by my father's good friend."

Sookie nodded her head as though she already knew some of the facts. "That's where he sent Lori, with the promise she would be treated kindly."

Del-Lion shook his head in disagreement and started to pace the room. "Impossible!"

"Why?"

"Once I gained my ability to travel freely, Morning Star was the first place I checked, several times. Lori is _not_ there."

Sookie chewed the inside of her mouth. "You say the man is a good friend of your father's. It could be possible that he lied to you on Del-Sone's behalf. After all, Del-Sone was quite keen to sweep your relationship with Lori under the rug. He didn't want anyone knowing about you two."

Del-Lion suddenly paused in his movements as realisation hit him. "Of course, I should have seen it. But if I was lied to then, there is nothing to say I will not be lied to now."

Sookie thought for a moment. "What if you had more clout behind you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe your father's friend might be willing to tell us where Lori is if you had a bit of regal back up."

Del-Lion thought for a second or two, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps, it would not bode well to disappoint the Queen, but…your position is politically delicate."

"True. But I am a human Queen working on fairer rights for humans, he might not wanna piss me off or I could come down hard on him with how he treats humans."

"Another fair point, but my father's friend is human friendly."

"Okay. Well if it doesn't work, I could always just take a peek inside his head."

Del-Lion gave Sookie a surprised stare. "You are willing to do that for me?"

"Of course," Sookie said with a shrug. "You've helped me off the kindness of your own back, it's only right I return the favour. Plus, I think it's just awful the way you two were separated."

Del-Lion was quiet, looking down at the ground for a moment. "Thank you," he said gently.

Sookie smiled ever so slightly.

"There is just one thing. If you come with me to the sunfield, what will you do about Eric?"

"What do you mean?"

"The land is not cursed there, and there are no clouds to obscure the sky, the sun shines freely. And from what I remember, vampires are somewhat flammable in sunlight."

"Oh."

"Travelling with Eric will be difficult because of such conditions, and I cannot guarantee he will be secure from the sunlight. Yet leaving him behind also presents risks."

Sookie thought for a moment. She had an idea that could work, but I made her sick to the stomach. "I think I got a plan…but Eric is gonna hate it."

* * *

Danielle stood in Sookie's bedroom, packing a travel bag for her Queen.

Eric suddenly appeared. He silently shoved his hands into the bag and pulled out the items Danielle had packed, scattering them on the bed. Danielle was forced to slap Eric's hands away as she attempted to repack the bag.

Eric was agitated as he watched Danielle in her task. He glared intently at the slave and panted heavily. He didn't not like what was happening. It was not so much that Danielle treated him like a naughty dog, but what her task meant that had Eric so distressed.

He reached his hands into the bag again, pulling out even more items and throwing them onto the floor in a huff.

"Oh! You naughty vampire!" a frazzled Danielle snapped at the childish vampire. She started to pick the items up from the floor.

Refusing to be defeated, Eric yanked a hair brush from the floor.

"Now give that back!" Danielle demanded of Eric.

Eric placed the hairbrush behind his back and shook his head. Danielle tried to work her way behind the tall form of Eric and grab the item back; but being a vampire, Eric was too quick for Danielle and forced her to chase him around the room.

"You're being a very naughty vampire, Eric!" Danielle shouted, feeling as though she was at the end of her tether with his behaviour.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

Danielle's hands went to her hips. "He keeps taking your belongings out of the bag and throwing them on the floor! And _now_ he won't give me the hairbrush back!" she said in regards to Eric's behaviour. "Whoops, Your Majesty," she added quickly and with a small blush on her cheeks when she realised she had forgotten the formality.

Sookie paid no heed to Danielle's mistake. She walked up to Eric with a no nonsense attitude and confronted him. "Hairbrush," she said, holding her hand out.

Eric stood defiantly, glaring at Sookie as his panting became more erratic and ragged. He refused to give her the item.

"Oh don't you even dare try and pull this game with me. Now give me the hairbrush," Sookie said firmly.

Eric felt himself shake. He wasn't going to give in; he wasn't going to let Sookie do this to him.

"Do you want me to bring Del-Lion in here? You know he'll make you behave," Sookie challenged.

Eric wanted to growl in rage, but with Danielle in the room and Del-Lion waiting outside, his responses were very limited. This was a losing argument, he knew if Del-Lion stepped in the lieutenant would use his powers and control Eric via the collar he was forced to wear and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Like a poor loser, Eric shoved the hairbrush into Sookie's hand.

Sookie gave Eric a distasteful look at his actions and shook her head. She then handed the hairbrush to Danielle.

Danielle took the brush. "I honestly don't know what has gotten into him, Your Majesty. He's usually so well behaved," she said about Eric.

Sookie looked over her shoulder at Eric. He was a mix of pure rage and sadness. He was ready to snap and start trashing the place, but his eyes looked like he was going to burst into tears. Sookie then looked back at Danielle. "I don't think he likes the idea of me taking a trip to the sunfields without him."

"So it would seem, Your Majesty," Danielle agreed.

Sookie turned around to look at Eric with her hands on her hips. "I hear one more complaint from Danielle about your behaviour, and I'll silver you myself!" Sookie warned.

Eric felt his fangs itching to come out at the threat, but he was forced to bite his tongue hard to keep from doing so.

Feeling she had made her point, Sookie walked to the adjoining bathroom, leaving Danielle to finish packing.

Danielle went back to her task, with several wary glances at Eric, praying that he wasn't going to disturb her yet again. Eric hopelessly watched as the slave packed Sookie's travelling bag. He couldn't let Sookie leave him, but he didn't know what to do and he felt powerless to act.

Danielle looked up once again to make sure Eric was behaving himself. She blinked in surprise when she saw he wasn't there, and heard the bathroom door close for a second time, indicating that he had followed Sookie into the room.

Sookie was washing her hands at the basin. She then dried her hands on a nearby towel when she felt cold hands grab her shoulders and spin her round. She came face to face with Eric.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Eric demanded in a strained whisper.

"I'm not doing anything to you," Sookie said, in the same low level whisper Eric used.

"You are abandoning me!" Eric said with his voice giving out.

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Take me with you!" Eric insisted.

"I can't. It's too dangerous. There is nowhere light tight to secure you, and we don't know what the patterns are for the sun setting and rising."

"I do not care-"

"Well I do! I'm not gonna watch you go up in flames. You're staying here!"

"Abandoning me is just as dangerous, if not worse."

"I'm _not_ abandoning you. I'm leaving you in the care of Lady Jen-Ella."

Eric looked like he was going to vomit and had to take a second or two to regain his composure. "You think I will be safe with that filthy _wretch_!"

"Yes!"

"She wants to molest me!"

"This means she doesn't want you dead. There is no way in hell she'll hand you over to be sacrificed until she's had you in bed. And considering you're not gonna put out for her any time soon, means she ain't gonna give you up any time soon."

"But she is _vile_!"

"Oh, sweetie, I know. But I won't be gone long…" Sookie reached up to stroke Eric's face but he flinched away.

"Do not go!" he insisted.

"Eric…" Sookie opened her mouth to speak but fell silent when Eric fell to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her hips and nuzzling her stomach.

"Do not go, please…. _please_!" Eric begged.

"Oh, Eric, stop this," Sookie said, hating seeing her lover in such a state.

"Stay with me, _please_ ," Eric continued pleading.

"Eric, I have to go," Sookie said, trying to squirm out of his clingy embrace, but Eric was refusing to release her.

"No you do not. I want you to stay with _me_!"

"Eric, I promise I won't be gone long. Only one to two days."

"That is too long!"

"Eric, let me go, you're gonna make me late."

"No!"

"Eric!"

"Stay," he whimpered.

"I can't, I have to go."

"Why?" Eric asked, looking up from his floored position with bloody tears in his eyes.

"Because I promised Del-Lion I would help him-"

"You have fulfilled your obligation to the Lieutenant, you owe him nothing more."

"Eric, there is more to the search for Lori than we first thought. Not only that, helping Del-Lion is the right thing to do."

Eric looked at her pleadingly, but he knew his Sookie well, if she thought it was the right thing to do, she would not give up her idea easily. Defeated, he let his arms slip from her and he looked at the floor.

Sookie stepped away from Eric and moved towards the door. "I promise to be back soon."

"You are hurting me," Eric croaked.

"Please don't emotionally blackmail me, Eric," Sookie said in an exasperated voice.

Sookie walked out of the bathroom, leaving Eric where he was; it was hard for Sookie to look at him when he was like this. She knew if she continued on witnessing Eric on the verge of tears her heart would break and she would be unable to leave with Lieutenant Del-Lion and aid him on his quest to find Lori.

Walking into the bedroom, she found it empty and continued with her journey into the main living area. There waiting for Sookie was Lieutenant Del-Lion and Danielle with Sookie's bag all packed.

"Thank you," Sookie said, taking her bag from the slave.

Like a gentleman, Del-Lion took the bag from Sookie. "I have this."

Sookie smiled her thanks at the Urah-tan. "Right, well, I shouldn't be gone too long. Try not to get into too much trouble," Sookie jokingly said to Danielle.

Danielle giggled before throwing her arms around Sookie and hugging her tight. Sookie returned the hug just as tightly. "You take care now, your Majesty," Danielle said to Sookie.

"I will do," Sookie promised.

Danielle withdrew from the embrace, dabbing her eyes with her apron. "Stop, you'll start me crying," Sookie joked, making Danielle laugh.

"Oh," Danielle said all of a sudden, looking behind Sookie.

Looking over her shoulder Sookie found Eric standing in the middle of the room. He looked hopelessly lost and rejected; it was the same look Eric had during his final moments with Godric.

"I think he's going to miss you," Danielle said to Sookie.

Sookie looked back at Danielle and gave the slave a wry smile, unsure on what to do or say. She felt torn; she didn't want to leave Eric, but then she wanted to help Del-Lion.

"You're going to have to say goodbye to him, Your Majesty. I fear if you don't, he will pine unmercifully for you,' Danielle added.

Del-Lion rolled his eyes and shock his head, finding the whole scenario silly.

Sookie walked towards Eric. Standing in front of him she gave him a smile which Eric did not return. "I promise I'll be back soon."

Eric continued to look at her like a hurt little boy.

"You keep out of trouble, okay..." Sookie added, with her voice trembling.

Unable to stand Eric looking at her the way he was, Sookie turned to leave. Eric grabbed her elbow, pulling her in for a kiss.

Eric did not care there were two other people in the room to witness him kissing Sookie; he was not going to let her leave without tasting her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her cheeks. He poured every ounce of emotion he had into the kiss he gave Sookie, hoping she felt his desire, need, want and affection he had for her. He was practically pleading with Sookie to stay with him, using his lips and tongue as persuasion.

Sookie had at first resisted the kiss, feeling that it was inappropriate to kiss so passionately with an audience present; even if it was only Danielle and Del-Lion. However, Eric had never kissed her like this before, and she couldn't help melting into his affections.

As the pair of lovers continued to kiss goodbye for a lengthy time, Danielle and Del-Lion started to share awkward glances.

Feeling that the embarrassing scene had gone on long enough, and wanting to be away on his journey, Del-Lion coughed to gain Sookie's attention. Sookie felt herself snap back into reality, and she pulled back from Eric's lips, making him whimper helplessly.

"It is time to go," Del-Lion reminded Sookie.

Sookie nodded at the Lieutenant before looking up into Eric' sad, blue eyes. "I'll be back soon," she whispered.

She then gave him a squeeze with her arms and then pulled out of Eric's embrace. Unable to let her go, Eric reached out and grabbed Sookie's hand; but it did not stop her retreat, and Sookie's hand slipped out of Eric's weak and limp hold. He watched helplessly as Sookie and Del-Lion left the royal quarters.

The woman he cared for; the woman he loved; the woman he wanted more than life its self, had just left him. His bonded had just abandoned him. The pain Eric felt was excruciating; like someone was stabbing his heart repeatedly with a silver knife. He would much rather sunbathe in an arid desert than be without his Sookie.

He was a whirlwind of emotions. Rage, anguish, hurt, fear, longing, helplessness, confusion, shock, pain, loneliness, desperate need and many more warred within him. He wanted to trash the place, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to kick himself, he wanted to bury himself in Sookie's bed sheets smelling her scent and he wanted to cry and sob hysterically. All those things he seemed to want to do; but all he did was stand there frozen, wondering if his perfect Sookie would come back to him.

Eric felt someone touch his hand, bringing him back to his senses. He looked and saw Danielle had taken his hand in both her smaller ones, gently patting his hand.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon," Danielle said, like she was talking to a puppy; and then she smiled sweetly.

Feeling drained, Eric did not have the energy to be mad at being spoken to like an animal. And besides, Danielle was only being kind to him, for which he was grateful for in his delicate position. However, all he really wanted was his Sookie.


	97. Morning Star Sunfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter, @Roux1000, or follow my Facebook page, http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Roux-Roux/215059518578002 to keep up to date with my projects and when I will be updating my fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by, SouthernLady23

 

Not From Here

**Morning Star Sunfield**

Sookie sat in the back of a moving carriage, opposite Del-Lion as the pair travelled quickly to Morning Star Sunfield in the search of Lori.  It had been many years that Del-Lion had searched for his long lost love, after having been separated from her by his father.  However, now that Del-Lion had a solid lead to finding Lori, he wasn’t willing to let the opportunity pass him by. 

 

Sookie was happy to help Del-Lion, he had been good to her by helping her through all her troubles, it was only right that she repay the favour.  She also felt great sympathy for the story of the two lovers so cruelly torn apart.  Yet as much as she felt this was the right thing to do, she could not ease the anxiety she felt.

 

Sookie hated leaving Eric, his pleas for her to stay with him played in her memory, pulling at her emotions.  Eric rarely broke down and to see him on his knees begging with bloody tears in his eyes was a hard sight to swallow; but she still went and left him.  

 

As she mulled her decision over in her mind, part of her wanted to turn around and abandon the whole trip to make her way back to vampire who currently plagued her thoughts.  Sookie had to physically cling to her seat to keep her body from betraying her and leaving Del-Lion when she had promised to help him.  She tried telling herself that Eric would be fine and that the _vile_ Jen-Ella would let no one have him until she had her taste. 

 

However, her strong feelings of wanting so desperately return to Eric surprised her.  She had not long left him, and she was _already_ missing him terribly.  Sookie put such feelings down to worrying about his safety, knowing that the Urah-tan wanted to sacrifice him.  It was the only logical explanation she could come up with, but such thoughts did not ease her agitation.  She needed something to distract her mind from Eric, or she was going to drive herself mad with worry and longing.

 

“Are you okay?” Del-Lion suddenly asked.

 

Sookie gave a silent prayer of gratitude, talking to Del-Lion gave her something to do other than fret over Eric.  “Fine, thanks,” she answered.

 

“You seem tense,” Del-Lion pressed, quirking a dark blue eyebrow and noting Sookie’s stiff posture.

 

“I just got a lot on my mind,” she nervously answered.  “Do you think Eric will be okay?” she then quickly asked, unable to control herself as the worry got the better of her.

 

Del-Lion blinked in surprise at the intensity which Sookie asked her question with.

 

 _Great way to take your mind off Eric_ , _Sookie_! she mentally berated herself.

 

“I should imagine so,” Del-Lion answered somewhat unfazed.

 

“But what if Lady Jen-Ella isn’t enough to protect him?  It seemed like a good idea at the time, but does she really have enough political power to stop the priests from taking him and sacrificing him?” Sookie questioned in a panicked voice.

 

Del-Lion sighed.  “On her own I doubt Lady Jen-Ella has the power to do much to stop the temple and the priests.  However, they are not willing to rile you just yet; you are not subdued enough for such tactics.  Plus, in Lady Jen-Ella’s care, I doubt they will be able to take advantage of your absence and obtain him slyly.”

 

Sookie gave a wry smile, but Del-Lion’s words did not remove the tightening knots in her stomach.  She doubted anything truly would, other than seeing Eric alive and well – as alive and well as a vampire could be anyway.

 

“Are you sure it was Morning Star Sunfield my father sent Lori to?” It was now Del-Lion’s turn to ask apprehensive questions.

 

Sookie’s sanity was glad for the change of subject.  She nodded.  “That’s what I picked up.”

 

Del-Lion shook his blue, bald head.  “I have already checked there, several times, not once did I find her there or any clue to where she could be.”

 

“Well, it’s not like your father could have lied about the information, he had no idea I was looking into his memories.  And if he did, I’m a very hard person to lie to.  I’m certain that your father sent Lori to Morning Star…”

 

Del-Lion looked at Sookie intently, waiting for her to continue.

 

“There could be a chance that Lori moved on from there.  That might explain why you found no trace of her, but at least we’re on the right path; at least we know where to start looking.  And now that you’ve got a telepath with you, you might uncover something you couldn’t when you first checked there.”

 

“True,” Del-Lion agreed, making to look out of the window.  There wasn’t much for the Urah-tan soldier to look upon; the landscape was bleak and barren, devoid of any life whatsoever.  However, it became clear to Sookie that the man wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  Unfortunately, it also meant that Sookie was left alone with her worry and longing for Eric.

 

She looked out of the carriage window as well, watching the same never ending surroundings.  The ground was hard and dry, even cracked in places.  There was no plant or animal life to be witnessed, and any that did crop up were either dry, hollow skeletons or gnarled, twisted plants that looked brittle to the touch.  Such sights barely broke up the monotonous and dreary landscape.

 

It became clear that one did not look out of the window to appreciate the view, for there was none to be appreciated.  All one did was be reminded of the fact that this world was cursed, empty of life and light.  Sookie looked up at the sky mournfully, looking upon the rolling purple clouds that obscured the sun.  She sighed, though not her own, she grieved for this world and found she missed the sun and its warm rays dearly.

 

The journey continued and Sookie decided to use the time to rest, trying her best to sleep.  Yet within the carriage it was difficult to get comfortable and her worry for Eric nagged at the back of her mind continuously. All she could do was lightly doze now and then.

 

When Sookie felt the carriage suddenly jolt as it stopped, she blinked her eyes open and looked out of the window.  She then closed her eyes tight as a bright light hurt them.  Eventually she adjusted to the new light, and quickly came to realise the bright light that had temporarily blinded her was daylight.

 

She clambered from her seat and eagerly opened the door to step outside without a single concern for what danger there could have been.  Stepping out, Sookie noted the ground felt soft beneath her feet and looking down she saw lush, green grass.  Slowly, she lifted her head upwards and for the first time since arriving in this world, Sookie saw the sky.

 

Sookie had seen glimpses of the sky before; her garden in the royal palace was a sunspot – a small parting in the purple clouds that allowed the sunlight through.  However, this was different, the sky was completely clear of the purple clouds and it was the most beautiful sky blue she had ever seen. The sun was also seen high in the air and golden in colour, warming her skin.

 

She felt a surge of joy wash over her at seeing the sun and feeling its heat; such a strong surge of joy that Sookie almost threw her arms open and spun in a circle to dance with glee.  It took much self-control to keep from doing this.

 

Sookie studied the land further; there were blooming flowers and trees laden with fruit, the ground was fertile and bore rich crops, the streams and ponds were filled with fish and a multitude of animals walked the land.  Humans worked happily and even their Urah-tan masters seemed relaxed – no doubt the uplifting effect of this place affected all.  All except Del-Lion.

 

Regardless, Sookie’s joy at the new and prosperous surroundings was spread upon her face as she gushed happily.

 

Del-Lion smiled sadly at Sookie.  “I am afraid I do not feel the same joy as you.”

 

Sookie turned around to face Del-Lion.  “How can you not?  This place is wonderful!”

 

Del-Lion looked up at the clear sky, feeling the sun on his face.  “It is as the world should be; fertile, fruitful…free.  But there is no joy in such a world when one is lonely.”

 

Realising that Del-Lion was talking about Lori, Sookie reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “We’ll find her,” she said softly.

 

“I hope so,” Del-Lion replied, lowering his head.

 

Sookie removed her hand from Del-Lion as she saw another Urah-tan approach them.  She presumed he was the man in charge.  He was elderly, and had a friendly air about him.  In actual fact, he reminded Sookie much of Del-Lion’s father, Del-Sone, were it not for the fact he had blue eyes instead of lilac.

 

“Lieutenant Del-Lion,” the Urah-tan man greeted with a friendly smile.

 

“Please, Fel-Dawn, such titles are not needed for myself, I have known you since I was a boy,” Del-Lion said in greeting to the elderly Urah-tan.

 

Fel-Dawn chuckled.  “I forget that such formalities are not needed with you my boy.”

 

Del-Lion smiled.  “Perhaps not with myself, but I am accompanied by royalty.  This is her Majesty, Queen Sookie,” he said, with a sweeping gesture towards Sookie as he introduced her.

 

Fel-Dawn looked aghast and blushed in shame as he realised he had overlooked Royal courtesy.  “Your Majesty, I’m so sorry, I did not mean to be so discourteous, we are rather relaxed about formalities here,” he said bowing formally, quickly rectifying his mistake.

 

Sookie chuckled, finding the formalities of her hierarchy absurd.  “That’s okay, no need to worry.  And you can call me Sookie.  I get a little fed up with ‘Your Majesty this’ and ‘Your Majesty that’,” she said while rolling her eyes.

 

“Of course…Sookie,” Fel-Dawn said with a smile.

 

“It’s absolutely beautiful here by the way,” Sookie said, looking at her surroundings with wonderment.

 

Fel-Dawn’s smile broadened.  “Thank you.  It is a spot of heaven in our ravaged world.  I don’t think I could ever return to the city.”

 

“I wouldn’t blame you,” Sookie agreed.

 

“Is this perhaps a social visit, Del-Lion?” Fel-Dawn asked.

 

“Somewhat.  We are looking for someone though,” Del-Lion answered.

 

For a brief moment, Fel-Dawn had a worried look on his face.  _I pray it is not the girl again, I thought he would have given up on her by now._

Sookie instantly picked up on the elderly Urah-tan’s worried thought, her curiosity was piqued.

 

“I see…” Fel-Dawn then started to cough.  He had to turn away with a hand over his mouth until his coughing fit had passed.  “I’m sorry,” he said, excusing himself as he turned to face Sookie and Del-Lion once again.  “Come, we shall go to my cabin and discuss things.”

 

Fel-Dawn led the way, personally escorting Sookie as he took her arm and led her to a modest cabin that he called home.  Unlike other wealthy Urah-tan, Fel-Dawn’s home wasn’t ostentatious, it was modest and comfortable and Sookie found it rather quaint and cosy-looking.

 

Inside the building, Fel-Dawn took a seat behind his desk, and Sookie noticed he was out of breath and rather fatigued.  Once again he coughed, though not as bad as he did last time.  “You must excuse me.  I tire somewhat more easily than you youngsters,” he said with a smile.

 

It became obvious to Sookie that Fel-Dawn was not a well man.

 

“Lion, please tell me, how is your father?  I have not seen him for many years, nor have I had the time to write to him recently,” Fel-Dawn asked.

 

“He is well, thank you.”

 

Fel-Dawn smiled.  “No doubt he is doing better than me.”

 

“You sound somewhat melancholic.  There is plenty of life left in you yet,” Del-Lion replied.

 

“You are kind, Lion, my boy.  But I am old and not long left for this world.”

 

Del-Lion and Sookie shared a worried glance, making the old Urah-tan chuckle.    
  
“Please, do not worry for me.  My time comes, and I do not fear it.  I have few regrets in my life to hinder my departing of this world.  Please take a seat, it is only befitting of a Lieutenant and Queen to do so.” Fel-Dawn said, changing the subject as he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk that both Sookie and Del-Lion sat down upon. “So, you are looking for someone, how may I help?”

 

Del-Lion sighed.  “I have asked this of you before, Fel-Dawn…but it is Lori, I cannot think of anywhere else my father would have sent her all those years ago.”

 

Sookie silently watched Fel-Dawn; she saw an image of Lori’s face flash across his mind.

 

Fel-Dawn sighed sadly.  “Lion, as I have answered this question before, Lori never came here, nor do I know where you father took her.”  He finished his sentence with a cough.

 

Sookie knew that was a lie as she saw another image in Fel-Dawn’s head.  Del-Sone, Del-Lion’s father, had brought Lori here, and Fel-Dawn greeted Del-Sone personally when it happened.  Promising to care for Lori well, as well as promising to keep her hidden from Del-Lion should he come looking.

 

Sookie continued to watch Fel-Dawn, making her mental assessment of him.  He seemed torn to keep such knowledge from Del-Lion, yet he had made a promise to his dear friend to do just that.  He did not seem to have the same opinion that Del-Lion and Lori should have been separated; perhaps if the young lovers had been here instead of the capitol city, their love story would not be so tragic. 

 

Sookie also noted that Fel-Dawn was tired, _very_ tired.  His mind and body were weary and longed for rest.  Simple every day tasks took just that little bit longer to do, and everywhere seemed to ache, even just breathing was hurting.  Fel-Dawn was ill, and Sookie couldn’t help but wonder if she probed his mind further to get the information Del-Lion wanted whether his fragile body would be able to take the intrusion.

 

“I know that it is not the answer you wanted, Lion,” Fel-Dawn started gently.  “But perhaps it is time to let her go; you can’t spend your entire life searching.”

 

Sookie saw Del-Lion’s grip on the chair tighten.    
  
“Let her go?  Tell me, if you loved one such as I loved her, could you just let go?”    
  
Sookie noticed the note of anger in Del-Lion’s voice as he spoke.

 

She glanced and Fel-Dawn and saw tears of shame prick at the corners of his eyes, the guilt he felt at having to deceive Del-Lion gnawing at him.  He swallowed a large lump, wondering what to do or say, yet in his frail condition even that was hard for him to do.

 

Sookie placed a hand on Del-Lion’s forearm.  “I’m sure Fel-Dawn means no offence,” she said, intervening in the situation, not wanting to push the fragile Fel-Dawn harder than necessary. 

 

Fel-Dawn looked grateful and slightly relieved at Sookie’s actions.  However, Del-Lion gave Sookie a questioning and astonished look. 

 

“If he says Lori is not here, then she is not here,” Sookie continued, raising her eyebrows in a knowing fashion to Del-Lion.

 

Picking up on Sookie’s silent message, Del-Lion kept quiet, but he was still somewhat confused as to why Sookie was trying to end their investigation early.

 

“It is as Sookie says, Lion.  I wish I could help more, but I cannot,” Fel-Dawn said with a solemn nod of his head, though he was secretly glad at no longer having to pursue the awkward subject that tested his morals and allegiance.

 

“However, I’d love to see some more of this place,” Sookie then added.

 

“Of course,” Fel-Dawn beamed brightly.  “I trust you will be spending the night.  It will be late for you to travel back to Uran now, and I would not feel comfortable with you travelling in the dark.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, thank you,” Sookie said graciously, rising from her seat.

 

Del-Lion rose from his seat too.

 

“I will see that rooms are prepared for you.  Feel free to explore the grounds, they are rather vast but at the same time beautiful,” Fel-Dawn replied proudly and with a nod of his head.

 

Sookie and Del-Lion walked out of the cabin.  Once they were out of earshot, Del-Lion lowered his head to whisper in Sookie’s ear.  “What was all that about?” he asked.

 

“I thought it was best to cut things short,” Sookie answered.

 

“What do you mean cut things short?  I thought we were here to look for Lori.”

 

“He’s ill; I don’t want to push him.”

 

“Your telepathy can hurt people?”

 

“I don’t think so-”

 

“Then why are we out here and not inside talking to Fel-Dawn?” Del-Lion snapped his question bitterly as he interrupted Sookie.

 

Sookie gave him a flat stare before continuing to explain.  “Generally my telepathy harms no one.  But sometimes it can, whether accidentally or on purpose, and what with my powers growing I don’t want to risk it on someone as ill as Fel-Dawn.  We’re here to look for Lori, _not_ kill an innocent, old man.”

 

Del-Lion sighed, calming down.  “I apologise.  It is just frustrating to be so close and yet so far from my goal.  Did you learn anything at all?”

 

Sookie nodded.  “He was lying about Lori never being here.  I saw him promising to take care of Lori when your father brought her here.”

 

“Was that all you learned?”

 

Sookie nodded.

 

“I doubt Lori is still here,” Del-Lion said after a moment’s thought.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Fel-Dawn was eager and happy to allow us to spend the night; I doubt he would have done that if he had to hide her from me.  Unfortunately, if you say it is too risky to probe his mind further for clues I am at a loss on what to do.”

 

Sookie folded her arms and chewed the inside of her mouth.  “Surely Fel-Dawn isn’t the only one to know about Lori.  People around here must have seen her; maybe they have some idea on where she went.  I think we should ask around,” she said after a while of contemplation.

 

“It is worth trying,” Del-Lion said.

 

The pair walked around the sunfield.  Sookie couldn’t help but admire the lush and green surroundings and enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin, if felt like it had been an eternity since she took delight in such pleasures.  However, the pair was on a mission and they didn’t have time to idle in such pleasantries. 

 

Sookie looked upon the human workers who ploughed the fields and tended the crops, among other tasks.  The sunfields were the main resource of food for all Urahta, yet it was the humans who worked the land and harvested the food while the Urah-tan reaped all the reward for little or no work.  Though in Urah-tan minds humans who worked sunfields were considered lucky, as they got the benefits of glorious surroundings and weather as well as better food – even if it was the discarded food that was deemed unfit for Urah-tan consumption.

 

Sookie noted that Fel-Dawn run his field fairly, and was not cruel to his human workers; regardless, it still seemed like a sour deal to Sookie.  No matter where Sookie went, the humans seemed to do all the work while the Urah-tan lived in luxury thanks to the humans they repressed.  It only spurred her on in her mission for equal rights for both human and Urah-tan.

 

It was as Sookie was contemplating the situation for the humans of this world that she saw an elderly woman working.  It sickened Sookie that even the elderly were forced to work like dogs, but then she suddenly had an idea.

 

“Maybe we should ask her,” Sookie suggested with a whisper to Del-Lion, indicating with a tilt of her head to the old woman she had spotted.

 

“Any particular reason why?” Del-Lion asked.

 

Sookie studied the woman’s appearance.  She had tanned skin, indicating she had been working out in the sun for some time.  She also seemed confident in what she was doing, unlike someone who had only just started doing such work, and noticing the calluses and rough skin on her hands also confirmed that she had been working in the sunfields for some time.

 

“She doesn’t look new to this job, so there’s a good chance she’s been here quite a while.  More chance of her having seen Lori,” Sookie explained.

 

Del-Lion nodded, indicating he agreed with Sookie’s theory and they should proceed with questioning the woman.

 

Sookie and Del-Lion walked up to the woman, stopping short of her by a few feet.  She was on her knees, pulling root vegetables from the ground and wiping beads of sweat from her brow.  She was dressed in a green, cotton dress with short sleeves and a white apron; dirty from kneeling and working in the ground.  Her long, grey hair was held back with a blue head scarf.

 

“Hi there,” Sookie cheerily greeted.

 

The old woman looked up from her work.  She had a long face and nose, with thin lips set in a hard line.  Her tanned, wrinkled skin reminded Sookie of leather.  The old lady seemed somewhat grim, and her grey eyes were small and beady, yet also sharp and keen.  “Yes?” the woman barked in response to Sookie.

 

Sookie flinched back at the harsh tones the woman used.  Even Del-Lion was taken aback by the woman’s briskness toward Sookie.

 

“Um…I-I was just wondering if we could ask you a few questions?” Sookie stammered.

 

“Busy,” the woman answered, returning to her work.

 

Del-Lion stepped forward.  “That is no way to talk to your Queen.”

 

The old lady shrugged, pulling more root vegetables from the ground.  “No Queen of mine.  And if _Her Majesty_ wants to eat, she’ll leave me be.”

 

“It will only take a moment of your time,” Sookie reasoned, starting to grow irritated of the woman’s rude attitude.

 

“Oh good.  But I don’t have a moment of time; as you can see, this task will take longer than a moment to complete,” the woman replied sarcastically.

 

Sookie almost growled in frustration.  “It’s just a few questions; you can answer them while still working!”

 

The old lady sighed.  “Will you leave me in peace if I answer your stupid questions?”

 

“Yes!” Sookie and Del-Lion answered together.

 

“Hurry it up then,” the woman barked while still working.

 

Sookie took a deep breath to calm herself.  “We’re looking for a woman named Lori; she came here some time ago-”

 

“Approximately 13 years ago,” Del-Lion interjected.

 

“We were wondering if you knew of her,” Sookie continued.

 

The woman paused in what she was doing.  _Fel-Dawn always told us to never answer any questions on Lori should anyone ask._

 

Sookie picked up on the old lady’s thought and discreetly nudged Del-Lion with her elbow, silently telling him they were onto something.

 

The lady then looked up from her task, paying particular attention to Del-Lion as her small, grey eyes widened in shock.  _Oh my…it can’t be…but…could it…I can’t say anything…but…oh what the hell._  

 

Sookie heard more of the cantankterous woman's thoughts and wondered what she had to tell, and if she would tell the truth.

 

"Yes, a woman named Lori came here.  Looks a lot like you," the old lady said, pointing at Sookie.

 

"So you know her?  Is she still here?" Sookie pressed eagerly.

 

"Knew," the old lady corrected.  "She's not here anymore.”  She then looked away, unable to meet Del-Lion or Sookie's eyes.

 

"What happened?  Where did she go?" Sookie asked.

 

Del-Lion stiffened in his stance, he was eager to know what happened and where he could find the woman he loved.  He waited silently and stoically for the woman's answer.

 

"She died," the old lady said, her sharp voice softening with a note of sadness.

 

Sookie's mouth dropped open.  She was speechless.

 

Del-Lion, however, was not.  "Died?" he gasped the question, feeling like he had been hit by a great force.

 

The woman nodded, still refusing to look at either Sookie or Del-Lion.  "She wasn't here all that long."

 

"How?" Del-Lion then asked in a gutteral voice, feeling both grief and rage wash over him.

 

"During childbirth," the woman answered, keeping it short.

 

"Childbirth!" Del-Lion gasped once again.  He felt his entire body sway with shock as he struggled to process the information.  Now it was Lieutenant’s turn to be speechless.

 

The old lady nodded in confirmation.  "I suspect that's why Lori was brought here, to keep her pregnancy secret from city gossip.  Most likely the father was an Urah-tan.”  She finished her sentence with a sly glance at Del-Lion who still stood speechless.

 

"What happened to the baby?" Sookie quickly asked, coming out of her own stupor.

 

"We raised her.  You can find her by the orchid that way, she looks exactly like her mother," said the woman, pointing in the direction they should go.

 

Del-Lion wasted no time in talking further, he spun on his heel and marched quickly in the direction the old lady indicated; his long, red cloak flared out dramatically behind him.

 

"Del-Lion!" Sookie called, picking up her skirt and trotting after the lieutenant.  Though she did remember to say a quick thanks to the abrupt, old woman.

 

"Wait up," Sookie called, doing her best to catch up with Del-Lion.

 

However, the Liuetenant paid little heed to Sookie's request.  He continued with his quick pace, he had to find this child of Lori’s; he had to see the girl to know that the child truly existed as Lori had never told him that she was pregnant. 

 

So many questions raced through his mind.  Why had Lori not trusted him to say she was pregnant?  Did his father know about the baby?  Was he the father?

 

Reaching the orchid, Del-Lion sudenly stopped, making the jogging Sookie almost collide into the back of him.  Before him, Del-Lion saw a young teenage girl with long, blonde hair collecting apples from a tree.  Del-Lion stared at the girl in awe, with his breath hitching in the back of his throat he started to pant heavilly.

 

"Is that her?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

 

Del-Lion nodded in silent reply.

 

"How do you know?  You've only seen the back of her," Sookie pressed in hushed tones.

 

"The woman said she was the spitting image of Lori; and if there is one person I am garanteed to recognise...it is Lori; and even from the back, this girl looks exactly like her," Del-Lion explained in a raspy whisper.

 

Sensing that someone was talking about her, the girl turned around to look behind her.  Sookie almost staggared backwards when she saw the teenage girl, it was like looking at herself when Sookie was that age, except for the lilac eyes.  Sookie had to mentally remind herself that Lori looked a lot like her, and Lori’s daughter’s resemblance to herself was nothing more than coincidence.

 

The young, blonde teenager almost dropped her basket of fruit when she saw Sookie.  “Oh my!  Are you…”

 

Sookie looked at the girl expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

 

Del-Lion watched the girl, his lilac eyes flicking up and down as he took in every single detail of her.  It still seemed surreal to him that the daughter of the woman he loved was standing before him and he never knew a thing about her until now.

 

“Are you the Queen?” the girl squeaked her question nervously.

 

Sookie smiled warmly.  “I am.”

 

“Oh my…oh…Your Majesty,” she said, all of a fluster and quickly curtsying.  Sookie could feel the waves of excitement roll off the girl.

 

“What’s you name?” Sookie asked.

 

“My name is Eleanor, Your Majesty.  But everyone calls me Laney,” the girl answered.

 

Sookie’s smile broadened.  “Mine is Sookie.”

 

“That’s such a pretty name, Your Majesty,” Laney gushed.

 

“You don’t need to call me _Your Majesty_ , I prefer Sookie,” Sookie said.

 

“Really?” Laney questioned, her lilac eyes growing wide, amazed that a queen would allow her to be on first name basis.

 

“Of course,” Sookie confirmed with a graceful smile.

 

Laney giggled happily.  “I’ve heard all about you, I think you’re just amazing, and I never knew you were so pretty.  But why are you here in Morning Star Sunfield, master Fel-Dawn is real nice to us.  Is he in trouble?”  She finished her question with a concerned look upon her face.

 

Sookie shook her head.  “No, Fel-Dawn is in no trouble…but we’re looking for someone.  You wouldn’t happen to be the daughter of a woman named Lori, would you?” she asked gently, unsure on how to breech the subject.

 

Laney sadly looked down to the ground.  “That was my mother, but I never knew her; she died when I was born.  I’m sorry if you were looking for her.  Agnes may know more, she helped my mother through her pregnancy.”

 

“Agnes?” Sookie questioned with a tilt of her head.

 

“Yes.  She’s been here all her life.  She raised me after my mother died.  You have to be careful of her though…she’s somewhat…rude.  Everyone here knows not to bother her when she’s working, not even Master Fel-Dawn will approach her when she’s busy.  But she’s a good person deep down, and knew my mother best for the short time she was here.  I’m pretty sure she’s in the fields picking parsnips,” Laney said.

 

“Oh,” Sookie replied.  She figured that the old lady she and Del-Lion had spoken to earlier was Agnes.

 

“Did…did you know my mother?” Laney tentatively asked, yet eager for the answer, clearly wanting to know more about her deceased mother.

 

“Um…I didn’t,” Sookie stalled in her answer.  “But Lieutenant Del-Lion here did.”

 

Laney glanced at the Urah-tan soldier standing beside Sookie.  “Hello, sir,” she said with a formal bow.

 

Del-Lion watched the young Laney bow before him.  He was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts.  The questions in his head doubled, but as he looked at the young teenager before him, he doubted she could answer any of them though the words were in his throat, conveniently stuck and refusing to pass his lips.  Yet as he looked upon the child of Lori, it horrified him that his potential daughter bowed before him.

 

Laney looked back and forth between Sookie and Del-Lion, wondering why the Lieutenant was saying nothing to her.

 

“Del-Lion,” Sookie spoke gently, trying to encourage the soldier to speak.

 

The silence remained.

 

“Well…if nothing more is to be said…I really have to get back to work,” Laney said carefully.

 

“Of course,” Sookie said somewhat awkwardly, feeling embarrassed that Del-Lion had spoken not one single word to the girl.

 

“It was lovely to meet you, Sookie,” Laney said, her grip tightening on her basket.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful,” she continued before scurrying off deeper into the orchid until she was out of sight.

 

Del-Lion turned quickly on his heel and was once again marching off at great speed, forcing Sookie to run after him again and calling his name.

 

Del-Lion knew not where he went, he just moved for the sake of moving.  The greenery and plant life all merged into one blur as he felt his head spin with the knowledge he had discovered today.  Eventually he had to stop; his metal clad legs were no longer going to support him.

 

He found himself at a wooden bridge over a babbling brook.  The water trickled beneath him merrily, but Del-Lion was unable to take delight in such a quaint setting.  His hands grasped the side of the bridge firmly, placing all his weight on the structure, gasping desperately for air.

 

“Del-Lion,” Sookie called when she eventually caught up with him.

 

“She has my eyes,” Del-Lion said of Laney.  “She…has my eyes!”

 

* * * * *

 

Sookie had barely been gone; not one day or night had passed and it had only been a matter of hours since Sookie actually left Eric, but it had been far too long for the vampire’s liking.  It angered Eric that Sookie had left him, had left his protection and withdrawn her warmth and affection, no matter how temporary it was.  However, he would forgive all the hurt he felt at being abandoned if he could have Sookie here now and hold her – even if it did prove to by physically impossible to let her go.

 

Unfortunately, Sookie had left, despite Eric crying and begging for her not to go.  His beloved Sookie had a sense of honour about her, honour that had her helping Lieutenant Del-Lion in finding his lost love.  Eric admired that greatly about his Sookie – even if he did think Sookie owed the Lieutenant no further favours – so few humans seemed to have such sensibilities that it was a rare treasure to find someone who did hold such values.  It reminded Eric of when he was human, how he prided himself on his honour as a Viking warrior, and it was why he respected and admired Sookie.  Yet such admiration and respect did not sooth the pain he felt.

 

Despite being heartbroken at his separation from Sookie, he had to suffer the humiliation of being cared for by Lady Jen-Ella.  Due to the fact the Urah-tan clergy wanted to sacrifice him and Sookie being unable to take him on the trip with her, Sookie was forced to leave Eric in the care of someone.  However, the only person that could be trusted not to sacrifice Eric was the repugnant Jen-Ella, who had plans of her own for Eric; plans that Eric did not want to partake in.

 

It was why he was currently huddled in the corner of Jen-Ella’s private quarters.  Eric had never known such stress or agitation before in his life.  Jen-Ella was nearing closer to him once again, with her blue hand outstretched to touch him.  With every inch that she drew closer Eric could feel his skin crawl and ripple with disgust; he did not want Jen-Ella touching him.  Yet no matter how much he pulled away from her, or hid from her, the woman did not seem to understand his wishes.

 

Had Eric been in different circumstance, such a situation as now would never have arisen.  He would have batted the woman away like an annoying fly and be done with her – it wasn’t unknown of Eric to do such a thing back home at Fangtasia – unfortunately, he wasn’t in such a position to do so. 

 

Any acts of physical aggression would land him and Sookie in deep water so Eric was forced to act placid.  Yet Eric did not know how much longer he could put up with the persistent Jen-Ella.  Being unable to verbally communicate his wishes frustrated Eric greatly, yet he dare not speak, because vampires of this world were considered animals unable to talk.  Eric considered growling and snarling at Jen-Ella like a rabid dog to get her to back off; unfortunately such acts would only reinforce the idea he was a pet – an idea he despised – _and_ could also be considered an act of aggression.  The term ‘without a paddle’ became very relevant to Eric’s situation.

 

Jen-Ella was taking more steps closer to Eric, her blue hand almost touching his shoulder.  Eric could feel the heat of her body radiate onto his cold skin, and though he had taken such delight in feeling Sookie’s warmth, Jen-Ella’s was proving _too_ close for comfort.  Every muscle in Eric’s body tensed, he felt like a coiled spring, ready to explode out of a box.

 

“Eric,” Jen-Ella purred.

 

A wave of nausea hit Eric at hearing his name spoken by Jen-Ella.

 

Jen-Ella’s fingertips were mere millimetres from Eric’s skin.  Not wanting Jen-Ella’s sickening caress, he acted; using his vampiric speed he sprinted from Jen-Ella’s overbearing presence and cowered in another corner, looking at her with wary eyes.

 

“Perhaps he really does not like to be petted,” Soo-Reta theorised.  The other noble woman was sitting on a couch in Jen-Ella’s living quarters, watching Jen-Ella and Eric play cat and mouse.

 

There were others in the room also, Jen-Ella’s other vampire pets.  They were in an open silver pen, lounged on cushions and furs.  Most ignored Eric, except the auburn haired vampire named Vaughn.  He seemed to find it amusing that his mistress could not get her way with Eric, despite her great effort in trying.

 

“Do not be so ridiculous, Soo-Reta,” Jen-Ella snapped.

 

“Well…the Queen did say he does not like to be petted,” the timid Soo-Reta replied.

 

Jen-Ella glared at the seated Urah-tan woman, placing her hands on her hips.  “The Queen is a lying whore!  She was caught bedding her pet!”

 

Eric had to bite his tongue at hearing the insult to his Sookie.  He did not like his bonded being spoken about in such a manner.  Yet he was forced to remain silent at the indignant injustice, so much so, that he could taste the copper of his blood from biting his tongue so hard.

 

“I suppose.  Maybe he only likes the Queen’s attention,” Soo-Reta said, lost in thought.

 

Fury burned in Jen-Ella’s eyes.  “Soo-Reta, are you trying to annoy me?”

 

Soo-Reta blinked in confusion.  “No.”

 

“Then you wish to insult me by saying that Eric would prefer that _filthy human_ over me?” Jen-Ella pressed in a deadly voice.

 

Soo-Reta’s eyes widened in shock.  “Oh no, I would never-”

 

“Good,” Jen-Ella said briskly, cutting Soo-Reta short.  “Though I suggest from now on you keep quiet!”

 

Soo-Reta silently nodded in agreement.

 

Jen-Ella then refocused her attention on Eric.  “Eric, be a _good boy_ and come here.  I promise it will be _very_ nice for you,” she purred the words with a hungry look in her eyes.

 

Eric pressed himself into the wall, wishing it would open up and swallow him so he could escape.

 

“You know, I really think he does not want-”

 

“Soo-Reta, you are forgetting what I said earlier,” Jen-Ella warned with a sidelong glance.

 

Soo-Reta instantly shut her mouth.

 

Jen-Ella then took another step towards Eric, and just like all the times before, Eric sprinted away from her and into another corner.  However, with a determined look on her face, Jen-Ella marched towards Eric in his new position.  Unfortunately for Jen-Ella, Eric could be just as determined, and when Jen-Ella got too close he dashed out of her way. 

 

They continued like this for sometime until the frustrated and out of breath Jen-Ella threw her hands up into the air and screamed.  “Fine!  Let us leave him be.  I do not have time to chase the _stupid_ animal!  Come!” Jen-Ella barked the last word at her vampire pets and marched into her bedroom.

 

The vampires followed Jen-Ella.  Vaughn however lingered for a moment, smirking at Eric until he eventually sauntered into the bedroom to serve his mistress.  Soo-Reta was still in her seat, eyeing the half naked Eric appreciatively, though she did not make to approach him.

 

“Soo-Reta!” Jen-Ella called from the bedroom.  Soo-Reta jumped in her seat.  She quickly rose and scurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

 

Finally alone, Eric breathed a huge sigh of relief and slumped to the floor, clutching his head in both hands.  He could hear the noises of sexual pleasure and carnal activity from within the bedroom, and for the first time in his long life it disgusted him.

 

Suddenly, Eric heard the handle to the entrance door rattle, someone was coming in.  His head snapped up and he watched keenly to see who was approaching, unsure if it was an enemy who was coming for him.  Sniffing the air, he recognised the smell of the slave Danielle and he felt himself relax.

 

Danielle walked into the living quarters of Lady Jen-Ella and respectfully closed the door behind her.  Her head was bowed and she was muttering bitterly, clearly she was not happy at having to work for Lady Jen-Ella while Sookie was away.  She looked about the room, making sure the coast was clear; however, when hearing the noises from the bedroom she shook her head in distaste.

 

Starting to get on with her work, Danielle suddenly jumped with a start when she noticed Eric sitting on the floor and watching her.  He was hugging his knees and looked like a wounded puppy.

 

“Oh, Eric, you gave me a fright,” Danielle said with her hand going to her chest.

 

Eric didn’t say anything, he couldn’t.  He just hugged his knees a little tighter and looked sadly at the floor.

 

“You look as miserable as I am at having to be around Jen-Ella,” Danielle said, continuing with her task.

 

 _That is putting it lightly,_ Eric mentally scoffed.

 

Danielle climbed up on a chair and started to dust the top of a cabinet.  “I honestly don’t know why I have to do this; it’s already been dusted.  The sooner Queen Sookie returns, the better,” she complained to Eric.

 

 _I wished she had never left me_ , Eric mentally replied.

 

The noises from the bedroom grew louder and Eric shuddered repulsively.

 

“Still, at least you were lucky enough to escape serving _Jen-Ella_ , unlike me.  She’ll have me doing every little task she can think of while Queen Sookie is away,” Danielle continued.

 

 _True.  Though I very nearly did not escape_ , Eric thought.

 

Danielle reached out while dusting, stretching further than the chair would allow her to.  She wobbled and lost her balance before starting fall.

 

Using his quickness, Eric caught Danielle before she fell off the chair and hurt herself.  In his arms, Danielle looked up at Eric with widened, surprised eyes.  Danielle had grown used to Eric’s helping hands – his endeavour to win the slave round – but it still amazed her when he did actually help her.

 

Eric set Danielle gently down onto her feet.

 

Danielle then sprang away from Eric quickly.  Though grateful, he was still a dangerous predator and it wasn’t wise to be in such close proximity of a vampire.

 

“Thank you, Eric.  You’re a good boy,” Danielle eventually said in praise.

 

Eric bit the inside of his mouth in agitation.  He knew the slave meant no insult by it, and that she was only being kind, but, it still bugged him like hell to be spoken to like a dog.

 

“Well, I think that cabinet is dusted enough now,” Danielle spoke, wiping down the apron she wore.  “I best be off.”  She turned around and started to walk to the door.

 

Eric watched the slave girl walk away; he did not want her to go for he could not stand to be left with Jen-Ella all on his own, but there was nothing he could do to stop her.  He walked over to the window and looked out of it, watching the people coming and going about their business.

 

Danielle dared a quick glance over her shoulder.  She saw Eric standing by the window.  His broad shoulders were slumped and his blue eyes were sad; he looked utterly lost without his mistress, Sookie.

 

Guilt entered her as Danielle felt bad at leaving the saddened Eric all alone with Jen-Ella.  Though a vampire, Danielle noted that Eric had never once attacked or shown any signs of aggression towards her. He was, remarkably so, a good vampire.  And it was with such thoughts she found it hard to abandoned Eric to the vile Jen-Ella who no doubt wished to have her way with Eric regardless of Eric’s wishes.  Such a deed was surely to be considered cruelty, yet Danielle didn’t know what to do about it.

 

It was as she pondered her dilemma that Danielle saw a vampire lead hanging up by the door.  _I wonder_ , she thought, picking up the lead in her hands.  A plan popped into her head, risky, but potentially doable if no one official saw her.

 

“Eric,” Danielle whispered, gaining the vampire’s attention.

 

Eric looked over and saw Danielle tip-toe toward him with the hated leash in her hands.  He felt himself stiffen as he wondered what the slave was up to, watching her carefully but making no movements to try and stop her.

 

Reaching Eric, Danielle tentatively clipped the leash into place on Eric’s collar.  “You’ve got to promise to be a _very_ good boy, because if I get caught I’m in big trouble.  But I’m going to take you with me for a bit, okay?  Jen-Ella will be busy for hours with her vampires; she won’t even know you’re gone.”

 

Eric felt himself instantly brighten at the prospect of spending the day with Danielle.  Even though he hated the fact he was going to be treated like a pet dog, and that Danielle was a poor substitute for his Sookie, he much preferred the slave’s company over being with Jen-Ella.  So much so, he could have skipped with delight.

 

Leading Eric by the leash, Danielle stepped out into the hall of the palace, carefully watching to make sure no guards were about.  With the coast clear, Danielle quickly trotted to a secluded alcove in the hall.  Eric easily kept pace with the slave thanks to his long strides.  Submerging into the alcove, Eric saw a long tapestry hanging up.  Danielle then pushed a tile on the wall and the tapestry flung open to reveal a long, dark corridor.  Eric was surprised to learn of this.

 

Danielle confidently stepped inside and Eric followed suite, the concealed door then closed behind them.  There was a damp, musty smell in the corridor and the air felt cold.  It was a dark space, dimly illuminated by the occasional flickering flames of torches that hung on the brown, brick walls.

 

“Careful of your footing, it’s dark in here,” Danielle warned, staring to walk forward.

 

Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head behind Danielle’s back as he walked confidently.  The slave truly knew nothing of vampires and that with his eyesight he could see better than her even though she was clearly used to walking the gloomy corridor.

 

Eventually they reached the end, and Danielle opened the door they came to.  Bright light flooded the corridor and Eric squinted and blinked his eyes until they adjusted to the new lighting. 

 

Stepping out of the corridor, Eric found himself in the kitchen.  It was covered in terracotta tiles and utensils hanged from the ceiling.  There were copper pots and pans everywhere, and several wooden workstations.  A huge fire was at one end of the room with a spit roast, and beside it was a cast iron cooker. 

 

Human slaves scurried about the place, preparing large amounts of food for their Urah-tan masters.  No one paid any heed to Danielle or Eric entering the kitchen from the secret passageway, thus it made Eric think that it must have been used regularly by the slaves to get to and from the building quickly.

 

However, one woman did notice Danielle and Eric enter.  She was a plump woman, with a round face and rosy red cheeks.  Her hair was short and grey, and somewhat wiry looking.  She was dressed in all whites, including an apron and hat; in fact, she was the only one wearing a hat and made Eric think she was the head chef.

 

The head chef looked at Danielle and then at Eric.  Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the rolling pin she had been using when rolling pastry to scream.  Suddenly, Danielle and Eric had the attention of everyone in the room, and the humans started to panic.  Distressed cries of there being a vampire filled the room.

 

“Okay, calm down,” Danielle said, holding her hands up.

 

Yet Danielle’s words were not heard over the ruckus as everyone continued to panic.  Eric shirked, he was regretting coming with Danielle now, and feared that their reaction to him would alert the guards.

 

For a second time Danielle tried to appeal to the scared people, but her voice was still not heard over the commotion.  Growing frustrated, Danielle placed her hands on her hips and blow out puff of angry air.  “STOP!” she eventually shouted at the top of her lungs.

 

The running about and screaming stopped, as everyone looked at Danielle, waiting to see what she had to say.  It was so eerily quite in the kitchen you could have heard a pin drop.

 

Danielle addressed all who were in the kitchen. “Honestly, have you all lost you heads?”

 

“Us?  We’re not the one who brought a vampire down here,” the head chef said, pointing at Eric.

 

“Oh, Mindy, Eric here is no trouble.  He’s the Queen’s vampire,” Danielle said calmly, leading Eric to a quiet corner in the kitchen.

 

“I don’t care whose vampire he is!  He’s a vampire and I won’t have him in my kitchen!” Mindy declared.

 

“Don’t get in the way,” Danielle said to Eric, unclipping the leash from his collar.  “He’s a gentle vampire, and I couldn’t possibly leave him with that horrid Jen-Ella,” Danielle continued to Mindy, setting the lead aside.

 

“I could have!” Mindy spat.

 

“It would have been cruel to leave him, he’s pining unmercifully for Queen Sookie,” Danielle continued.

 

Eric internally winced at Danielle’s words.  Partly because it made him sound like a dog, though mainly because it was true.

 

“What if he attacks?” Mindy challenged.

 

“He’s never once attacked me,” Danielle pointed out.

 

“Hmm,” Mindy grumbled.  Slowly the slaves in the kitchen resumed their work, though not without carefully watching Eric.

 

“I promise he’s not going to do anything, and he won’t even be down here long, you’ll hardly notice him,” Danielle reassured everybody.  “Now what do you need me to do?”

 

Mindy glared at Eric for a moment or two, he had not moved from his position in the corner.  Mindy shook her head and then regarded Danielle.  “Got some potatoes that need peeling,” she said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder.

 

Danielle made her way over to where the potatoes wore and took a small knife.  Carefully and quickly she peeled the vegetables.  “Mindy, there’s loads here,” Danielle gasped.

 

Mindy shrugged as she went back to rolling pastry.  “I know, most probably won’t even be eaten,” the chef said bitterly.

 

Eric stayed where he was, watching people carry on with their business.  He felt like an unwelcome outsider in the kitchen, and such feelings were intensified when people gave him a wide berth while having to walk past him.  Eric continued to wonder if coming along with Danielle was a good idea, but then he reminded himself what it would be like with lady Jen-Ella.

 

His boredom began to increase with just standing there doing nothing.  He looked at Danielle, who was busily peeling potatoes, and then he looked at the vast number of potatoes she had to peel.  It seemed to Eric that there would be an excessive amount wasted, which he found ironic when resources were so limited for this world.

 

Bored, Eric made his way over to Danielle and picked up a small knife along the way.  No one paid any attention to Eric once it had been established that he truly was not going to harm them.  The slaves returned fully to their duties and were far too busy to pay Eric any attention.

 

Silently standing beside Danielle, Eric picked up a potato and started to peel.  Though Eric had never cooked before in his life, the concept of peeling was an easy one for him to grasp, and with his reflexes, he made light work of the task.

 

“Would you look at that,” Mindy gasped.  “He’s peeling potatoes,” she continued, pointing at Eric.

 

Everyone in the room gasped and murmured in surprise.  Even Danielle seemed shocked, giving a little squeak and a jump.  Eric ignored all of this, trying not to be insulted by the fact that they were impressed he could do such a simple job even though such a feat was not beyond him.

 

Danielle shook her head out of her dazed surprise.  “See, I told you he would be no trouble.  And he really is a clever vampire you know.”

 

“So I can see,” Mindy replied in impressed tones.

 

“He’s always helping when I’m cleaning the Royal quarters,” Danielle continued speaking to Mindy as she returned to peeling potatoes.

 

“Why can’t all vampires be like that,” Mindy replied, continuing to roll out pastry.

 

“It’s all to do with the owners, Queen Sookie clearly has Eric very well trained,” Danielle theorised.

 

Eric said nothing on their comments; the slaves did not know how derogatory they were being towards him.  He just continued to methodically peel the potatoes, doing the task to keep him sane from boredom.

 

However, Eric’s help was quickly appreciated.  His abilities allowed tasks to be done quicker than normal, lightening the excessive work load the slaves had to endure.  Once he was done peeling the potatoes, Eric found himself silently helping with all sorts of other tasks, primarily those that included heavy lifting.

 

Eric also found he did not mind helping, it kept him busy, it kept him away from Jen-Ella, and it eased his longing for Sookie.  The only thing to truly irritate him was that they would praise him like some animal, cooing at him like he was a kitten at times.

 

Eventually, Eric had to return to his temporary home with Jen-Ella, and as he walked back, Eric found himself dragging his feet.  At times, Danielle had to plead with him and tug him along, but eventually Danielle returned Eric back to the quarters of Jen-Ella.

 

She unclipped the leash and hung it back up beside the door where she had originally found it.  “There.  You were a very good boy today, Eric,” Danielle said.

 

Eric looked pleadingly at Danielle.  _If I am such a good boy then let me help you further._

 

“Oh…please don’t look at me like that,” Danielle whimpered, looking away from Eric.

 

 _Do not leave me here…please_ , Eric mentally pleaded, doing his best puppy dog impersonation he could muster.

 

“You won’t be here for long, I’m sure Queen Sookie will be back soon,” Danielle said, patting Eric on the arm as she tried to reassure him.

 

“What is going on here?” the voice of Jen-Ella asked.

 

Danielle jumped with surprise.  “Lady Jen-Ella,” she said with a squeak and her hands going to her mouth.

 

Jen-Ella stood before Danielle and Eric, dressed in a gaudy silk robe and flanked by her pet vampires.  However, the vampire named Vaughn was not to be seen among them as he nonchalantly lounged on a bed of cushions.  Lady Soo-Reta was also absent from the scene.

 

“So it was _you_ who stole _my_ Eric,” Jen-Ella replied in a cold and stern voice.

 

Eric felt his entire being bristle with rage as Jen-Ella dared to claim ownership over him.

 

Danielle squared her shoulders.  “He’s not yours, he’s the Queen’s!  And I didn’t steal him; I took him out with me because he was so utterly miserable.” 

 

Eric had to admire Danielle for talking so bravely and strongly, but if one listened carefully enough, you could hear her voice ever so slightly tremble.

 

Jen-Ella’s eyes narrowed and a cruel smirk played on her lips.  “Oh I can assure you for as long as Eric is in _my_ care, he is very much _my_ pet!”

 

Danielle gulped.  She had seen such a look in Jen-Ella’s eyes before and it never boded well.

 

“You seem to be getting a little too confident, _slave_.  No thanks to that _bitch whore_ embarrassment of a Queen,” Jen-Ella continued, showing great contempt for Sookie.

 

Eric felt his blood boil; if Jen-Ella said one more insulting thing about his bonded he did not think he could be held responsible for his actions.

 

However, Danielle was the first to snap.  “You take that back about the Queen!”

 

“See, _far_ too confident.  You need to be reminded of your place,” Jen-Ella said somewhat whimsically.

 

Danielle took a step backwards.  “Y-You can’t lay a hand on m-me.”

 

“Who said anything about _me_ laying a hand on _you_?  Why would I want to touch such filth?” Jen-Ella questioned, arching a blue eyebrow.

 

The vampires that had been flanking Jen-Ella suddenly exposed their fangs.  Noises that were a cross between a growl and purr emitted from their throats as they looked at Danielle eagerly and hungrily.

 

Realising what the wicked Jen-Ella had planed Danielle started to tremble.  “You can’t do that, it’s illegal…”

 

“Yet there is no Queen to enforce such laws,” Jen-Ella pouted.  The Urah-tan noble woman pointed at the frightened Danielle, and with her free hand she stroked the hair of her nearest vampire pet.  “Make sure it hurts,” she cooed at the vampires.

 

The vampires started to advance upon Danielle, growling and snapping their fangs, eager and desperate for human blood.

 

Danielle cowered with her hands over her head and sobbing, yet no vampire attack came.  The slave dared a look and saw Eric standing between her and the advancing pack of vampires. 

 

Eric’s muscles rippled under his skin, and he stood with his big hands bared like claws.  With his own fangs clicking out into view, he snarled viciously at the attacking vampires, warning them to back off or risk feeling his wrath and power.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	98. From Bad to Worse

Previously: After discovering Sookie and Eric’s secret Del-Lion asked Sookie to help him in finding his long lost love.  Sookie used her telepathic powers to discover that Del-Lion’s father had separated the young lovers by sending the human slave to a sunfield never to see Del-Lion again.  Sookie accompanied Del-Lion to the sunfield in the hopes of finding Lori, unfortunately Eric was unable to go with them and left in the care of Lady Jen-Ella as Sookie knew the noble Urah-tan did not want Eric dead.  At the sunfield Del-Lion and Sookie learn Lori tragically died during child birth, and that Del-Lion potentially has a teenage daughter.  Back at the palace Eric finds the company of Lady Jen-Ella unbearable and chooses to spend the day helping Sookie’s personal slave, Danielle.  When Jen-Ella discovers what the slave has done she sets her vampires pets upon the human slave, but Eric intervenes...

Danielle would not have believed such a situation occurring were it not for the fact at this very moment she was witnessing the scene for herself.  The expected vampire attack upon herself never came; instead, Eric stood before her fully prepared to fight and protect her from the vampire pets belonging to the cruel Lady Jen-Ella. 

 

Eric was an imposing foe: tall, muscular, and very old.  No domesticated vampire would have been allowed to reach Eric’s age, as the risk was considered too dangerous.  Yet even with this knowledge of Eric’s power, Danielle wondered how he would fare against so many vampires.

 

She was about to find out, when one of Jen-Ella’s pets rushed forward in a blur of movement, but just as quickly, if not quicker, Eric grabbed the advancing vampire by the throat and threw him across the room, crashing him into the furniture and shattering it.  This display of power did not prevent the other vampires from attacking.  They, too, rushed at Eric and he batted them away like insignificant flies with the smallest of movements. 

 

Jen-Ella was screaming frantically, flapping her arms and jumping whenever there was a crash.  Danielle was frightened, too, and cowered behind Eric, hiding her face in her hands.  She would frequently peek at the fight from behind her fingers, only to yelp with terror when she thought danger was getting too close.. 

 

There was also another witness to the fight: Vaughn, Jen-Ella’s favourite pet vampire. He currently lounged on his bed of cushions with a look of amusement on his face as he watched the battle unfold before him.

 

Vaughn was curious to know why Eric only fended the vampires off instead of killing them.  Eric, after all, had the strength and power to kill easily.  Yet a thought occurred to Vaughn, that Eric may have been trying to minimise the damage of the situation since the aftermath which would come would not be pleasant.  Eric had taken a great risk in choosing to defend Danielle, and it would have been ill advised to start killing when he was in a steaming pot of trouble already.

 

Unfortunately for Eric, his efforts to keep from killing the younger vampires were not going to work.  The vampires were relentless despite being inferior to Eric in power and skill.  Their hunger for human blood drove them to continue with their foolish actions.  One had managed to slip past Eric and made to grab Danielle, but Eric caught the vampire behind him, brought it round to his front, and ripped the head off in one fluid movement.  Within seconds, the decapitated vampire in Eric’s hands exploded into bloody remains.

 

Eric was now forced to kill the vampires trying to attack him and Danielle.  He growled and snarled at them to keep their distance, but they were too intoxicated with bloodlust to heed Eric’s warnings and continued attacking.  There were too many for Eric to physically restrain, and unless he culled their numbers, Danielle was going to get hurt or worse.  Sookie would never forgive him if he let anything bad happen to Danielle, nor could he live with Sookie’s broken heart at losing her friend.  Also, Eric found he rather liked Danielle – at least he _tolerated_ her more than any other native of this world.

 

Eric grabbed the vampires and tore them apart with his bare hands.  Being such young vampires they burst instantly when meeting the _true_ death, and mushroom clouds of blood and flesh shot up into the air, covering everything and everyone in the vicinity in a red mess.  Vast pools of blood collected on the floor, and were it not for the fact Eric was good on his feet he would have slipped over. The attacking vampires weren’t as skilful and smeared the mess further when scrambling to their feet after their clumsy falls.  Were the situation not as dire, it could have been considered comical to watch the vampires fall in such a slapstick fashion.

 

Vaughn almost gave in and laughed at what he saw before him.  Fortunately, at his distance he had kept clean from the messy and bloody affair. 

 

A panicked Jen-Ella screamed, as she herself was covered in blood.  “Guards!  Guards!  Murder!” 

 

Vaughn stiffened when he heard Jen-Ella screaming for the guards. If they were to get involved, things would get a whole lot messier. He rose from his cushions and carefully skirted around the edge of the room, avoiding getting covered in any incriminating blood and being seen by Eric _or_ Jen-Ella.  Once behind both Eric and Danielle, Vaughn grabbed the terrified slave and covered her mouth to keep her from calling for help.  He did not want to be on the receiving end of Eric’s wrath. 

 

Just as quickly and carefully as he arrived, Vaughn dragged Danielle to the exit.  He opened the door silently and shoved the slave outside into the palace halls.  “Get help,” he ordered in a harsh whisper before quietly closing the door.

 

Back in the room, Vaughn noticed some of the blood on Danielle had transferred onto his body.  Looking about, he found a dress of Jen-Ella’s which was due for repair.  He took the garment and used it to wipe himself clean; he did not want evidence upon him indicating he had taken part in this vampire fight.  Satisfied he had wiped all the blood off himself, he carefully returned to his bed and watched the remainder of the altercation, hoping the slave knew what to do.

 

Outside in the hall, Danielle was frozen in shock. She stared with wide eyes at the door which led into Jen-Ella’s quarters. First, she had Eric coming to her rescue. Then, another vampire—which she had absolutely no connection with whatsoever—came to her aid as well.  And to top things off, the second vampire could talk, something which was impossible.  However, there was no time to dwell on such an impossibility. 

 

Eric was in trouble. Queen Sookie’s pet had come to her aid and it was only right Danielle tried to help him.

 

Absentminded to the blood she was covered in, Danielle frantically ran through the halls.  She knew not who she could turn to for help. She could not think of who could be trusted to listen to reason when she explained the situation and how Eric was not at fault.  Danielle was so lost in her thoughts, she was completely unaware of the head slave, Damon, coming out of an office until she had physically collided with him. 

 

They both fell to the floor.

 

Damon shook his head and saw it was Danielle who had so wildly run into him.  He instantly became alarmed when he saw her covered in blood.  “Danielle, are you hurt?”

 

Danielle scrambled to her feet.  “I’m fine…I need to get help.”

 

“But you’re bleeding?”

 

“It’s not mine.”

 

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

 

“Vampire attack . . . I need to get Eric help . . . saved me.” Danielle panted, looking about frantically.

 

Damon stood up and placed is hands on Danielle’s shoulders.  “Danielle, calm down.  Tell me what is going on.  What is this about a vampire attack?”

 

Danielle took a deep breath to ease her nerves, but her heart was still racing.  “Lady Jen-Ella set her vampires on me.”

 

“What?” Damon’s voice dropped to a low tone and a grim expression was now on his face.

 

Danielle explained taking Eric with her on her daily chores, and then explained how angered Jen-Ella was with this and how she ordered her pets to attack Danielle. 

 

“She has no right!” Damon declared once Danielle had finished speaking.

 

“But now I must help Eric.  If Jen-Ella has her way she will have him slaughtered,” Danielle stressed.

 

Damon was quiet as Danielle continued talking.

 

“Eric protected me from those vampires; he’s done nothing wrong, but all the guards are going to see is him attacking and they won’t listen to me when I explain things . . . not like the Queen would.”

 

“You are sure you are not harmed?”

 

Danielle nodded.  “I’m fine. But what do I do about Eric?  He doesn’t deserve to lose his life and Queen Sookie will be devastated.”

 

“If only Lieutenant Del-Lion were here. He would have listened to reason, but he is with the Queen.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I wonder,” Damon said.

 

“You have an idea?”

 

“Queen Sookie and Lieutenant Del-Lion are away, but, Captain Ber-Heim is still here.  He is the right hand man of Lieutenant Del-Lion and the same creed of man. Maybe he is willing to help.”

 

Damon turned and started to walk quickly down the corridor.

 

“Do you really think he will help?” Danielle followed Damon.

 

“He is our only hope.”  Damon grabbed Danielle’s hand and pulled her along behind him as they ran.  They were careful to avoid any witnesses to their actions. Their fast pace and Danielle’s bloody clothes would no doubt raise questions. 

 

Reaching the military offices, they were lucky to find Captain Ber-Heim alone.  “Captain,” Damon called, coming to stop before the burly Urah-Tan.

 

Ber-Heim turned, and staggered back with alarm when he saw Danielle.  “What is this?”

 

Damon bowed. “My Lord, there is a vampire attack—”

 

“Lady Jen-Ella set her pets on me,” Danielle said.

 

“Vampire attack?” Ber-Hein asked, his mood souring.

 

Damon and Danielle gulped.  Ber-Heim was an imposing man, and when he looked to be in a bad mood most people did not want to be in the same room as him. 

 

“It seems her ladyship oversteps a line. She has no right to do such a thing.  How come you are so unharmed?” Ber-Heim then asked of Danielle.

 

“Eric protected me,” Danielle meekly answered.

 

“The Queen’s vampire?” Ber-Heim asked with a note of disbelief.

 

Danielle nodded.

 

“Is the fight still going on?”

 

“I believe so . . . at least it was when I left . . . Eric was forced to kill the vampires Jen-Ella set on me,” Danielle said.

 

Damon stiffened at hearing the news Eric had killed, but remained quiet.

 

Ber-Heim started to march forward, walking through Danielle and Damon.  The two slaves were forced to jump out of the way of the big Urah-tan. 

 

“Damn vampires, more trouble than they’re worth,” Ber-Heim muttered under his breath.

 

Danielle and Damon trotted after Ber-Heim, following the huge soldier as he made his way to Lady Jen-Ella’s quarters.  The two slaves kept their distance, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ber-Heim’s temper, but they were both curious to know what he would do.

 

Ber-Heim walked with determination and his broad shoulders rolling in time with his steps.  Urah-tan comrades who passed him in the halls looked like they were making ready to speak with him, until they saw the stern look on his face and decided to leave him be.  Coming closer to the private rooms of Lady Jen-Ella, the sounds of vicious fighting and the panicked screams of Lady Jen-Ella could be heard clearly from within.

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ber-Heim grabbed the door handle and entered the room without invitation.  Upon entering the room, the determined Ber-Heim suddenly paused and staggered back in shock.

 

Giving his head a quick shake to clear it, Ber-Heim took in the details of the surroundings.  The gaudily, regal room was covered in blood spatter and gooey flesh, with numerous and large blood pools on the floor.  The bloody carnage was stomach churning, and Ber-Heim had to take a second to cover his mouth with his hand and compose himself.

 

Danielle and Damon had caught up with Ber-Heim, but remained outside in the hall, however, they did take a peek into the room to see what had happened.  Even though she had witnessed it before, Danielle had to turn her head away from seeing the gory scene.  Damon merely crinkled his nose in distaste at the blood and gore; he was made of sterner stuff.

 

In the centre of the room was Eric, holding down two struggling vampires by their necks.  The two vampires were covered in crimson blood like Eric was.  They clawed at his forearms for Eric to release them, but Eric was vastly stronger than them and held them down with ease while snarling warning growls at them.  There was another active vampire, climbing out of the debris of some broken furniture.  The new vampire shook splinters and glass shards from his body, hissed angrily, and then charged at the preoccupied Eric.

 

The only other vampire in the room was Vaughn.  He gave the image of sitting calmly and nonchalantly on his bed of silky cushions, keeping out of the whole gruesome fiasco. Though every muscle he had was tense with anxiety, especially when he saw the Urah-tan soldier charge into the room.  Things could still go very wrong, and _not_ just for Eric.

 

Jen-Ella was screaming frantically with a high-pitched shriek, demanding something be done about the situation.  Ber-Heim spotted the loose vampire charging at Eric, and he acted without a moment’s hesitation.  He summoned the magical skills he had and activated the restraining collars all vampires wore.

 

The markings on the collars glowed brightly and seemed to tighten around the vampires’ necks.  The charging vampire fell to his knees, whimpering and tugging at the collar around his throat.  The vampires in Eric’s grasp cried in pain, as they writhed in discomfort.  Eric was also affected and was forced to let go of the vampires he had seconds ago restrained and reared backwards. Tugging at the cold metal collar, he eventually fell to the floor and howled in agony.

 

Vaughn was another one bothered by the activated collar.  He discreetly tugged at it, wishing to be free from the device, but he kept his pain quiet, biting the inside of his mouth to stifle his screams, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

 

“ _Kill him_!  _Kill him_!” Jen-Ella screeched at Ber-Heim, pointing at the incapacitated Eric.

 

“ _No_!” Danielle shouted, running into the room and jumping in between Eric and the Captain.  “He hasn’t done anything.”

 

“He murdered my pets!” Jen-Ella raged.

 

“He was protecting me!” Danielle protested.

 

Ber-Heim was looking back and forth between the two women.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  “What happened?” he asked, with his deep voice rumbling.

 

“ _That_ savage beast murdered my defenceless pets,” Jen-Ella sneered, pointing at the distressed Eric who squirmed in agony.

 

“That’s not true! He was protecting me after Lady Jen-Ella told her pets to attack me,” Danielle said.

 

Jen-Ella laughed haughtily.  “Are you really going to believe the word of this _human_?” she scoffed.  “You are aware this _foolish_ girl took this _vicious_ animal with her into the slave quarters, where he could have run amuck?”

 

Ber-Heim looked sternly at Danielle.  “Is this true?”

 

Danielle blushed as she floundered with her answer.

 

Damon groaned in frustration and hid his face behind a hand, hoping Danielle did not dig herself and Eric into an even deeper hole. 

 

“Yes,” Danielle said eventually, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high.  “But he didn’t do anything.  Eric was perfectly behaved and very helpful.  Ask the other slaves.  It is her ladyship who did wrong and broke the law, setting her animals on me.”

 

Jen-Ella laughed incredulously.  “I have never heard anything so absurd!  Why would _I_ , an upstanding, Urah-tan citizen, break the law?  Especially over a _human_ slave.”

 

“I’m telling the truth,” Danielle insisted.

 

“Honestly, can you imagine the disgrace you will suffer with taking a _human’s_ word over _mine_ in such a matter?” Jen-Ella argued.

 

“If Eric was so dangerous, why didn’t he attack when I took him with me for the afternoon?  He was as good as anything,” Danielle pointed out.

 

“You could say the same about this _beast_ killing my pets!  Why did he just suddenly attack for no good reason?  Trying to reason and rationalize the actions of such a wild animal is impossible,” Jen-Ella countered.

 

“He did have good reason to attack,” Danielle said, turning to face Jen-Ella with her hands on her hips.  “He was protecting me!”

 

“ _Lies!_ ” Jen-Ella screamed at the top of her voice.

 

Ber-Heim started rubbing his temples in circular motions, feeling the onset of a headache coming on. 

 

Damon coughed and entered the room. “Perhaps I may speak?”

 

“Oh, and now we are to hear the word of _another_ _human_ _slave_ ,” Jen-Ella bitterly sneered.

 

“ _Head_ slave,” Ber-Heim corrected her.  “If you feel you have something to add, please do . . . but at a lower level of voice,” he continued, talking to Damon.

 

Damon smiled and nodded.  “It seems to me you have no proof either way to say who is or isn’t lying.  It is just Danielle’s word against her Ladyship’s.  However, the Queen would very easily tell who is lying with her talent—”

 

“The Queen isn’t here!” Jen-Ella shrieked.  Panic had started to seep into her voice.

 

“No, but she is soon to return.  What harm would it cause to hold the vampire in custody until she arrives and can interrogate both Danielle and her Ladyship,” Damon pointed out.

 

“No!  It is too dangerous.   _Eric_ is too dangerous.  He needs to be slaughtered!” Jen-Ella insisted.

 

“If it is the case, then I will have to take your remaining vampires and execute _them_ too,” Ber-Heim stated.

 

“You’d murder my remaining pets?” a stunned Jen-Ella asked.

 

Ber-Heim shrugged.  “The law is the law.  Any vampire pets caught fighting are executed immediately.  The Queen’s pet here is under dubious doubt, so he will be investigated.  Once the Queen arrives, we will find out which of you two are lying,” he said with a look to Danielle and Jen-Ella.  “And then the vampire will be sentenced.”

 

Jen-Ella seemed torn.  “Fine,” she eventually said.  “Take my vampires into custody.  Just make sure they are separated from that savage _beast_.”  She pointed at Eric.

 

“Vampires?  Oh no, my Lady,” Ber-Heim spoke, shaking his head regretfully.  Yet there was a twinkle in his eyes and a subtle smirk playing on his lips.  “I should have explained myself better.  I will only be taking _one_ vampire into custody.  The Queen’s vampire!”

 

“But . . . but . . . that’s not fair!” Jen-Ella protested.

 

Ber-Heim shrugged.  “As I said, the law is the law, and I have no doubt the other vampires in this room _attacked_ , and therefore must be put to death.  The only thing I need to prove is whether _this_ vampire,” he said, taking hold of Eric by the scruff of his neck.  “Was innocently defending himself and the slave, _or_ , just as guilty as the rest.”

 

Danielle suddenly spoke up.  “He didn’t do anything,” she said, pointing at Vaughn, who had sat quietly on his bed of cushions.  Despite being in great discomfort, thanks to Ber-Heim magically restraining all the vampires in the room.

 

Ber-Heim gave Danielle a questionable stare, waiting for her to speak further on the matter.  Danielle opened and closed her mouth, struggling with what to say, knowing she couldn’t speak of Vaughn talking or aiding her.  She looked over at Damon pleadingly, but he had no interest of offering to help save the second vampire.

 

Eventually Danielle spoke.  “He just sat there.  Didn’t move once, not even to look over at what was happening.”

 

Jen-Ella then quickly jumped in, seeing an opportunity to save at least one of her pets.  “Yes.  He was terrified of Eric!  Too scared to even move.  You can see he was not involved in any fighting, see how he is not covered in any blood.”

 

Ber-Heim looked Vaughn up and down.  Vaughn remained calm under the scrutinising stare of the Captain, even though he wanted to roll about on the floor in agony.  He did not want to jeopardise his chances of saving his life, and acted as placid as he physically could to remove any suspicion from himself.

 

Ber-Heim released a defeated sigh.  “Very well, this one will be put in custody as well.  But the other three must be executed.”  Snapping his fingers with his free hand, Ber-Heim used his powers to trigger the collars and execute the remaining vampires on the floor.  He then held the same hand out and summoned Vaughn to him. 

 

Vaughn was lifted from his bed of cushions and dragged like a rag doll towards Ber-Heim by an invisible force.  Once Vaughn was close enough, Ber-Heim grabbed Vaughn by the scruff of his neck just like he held Eric.  Ber-Heim started to walk to the exit, dragging the vampires along as though they were jellyfish who had little or no control over their limbs.  Damon followed alongside Ber-Heim.

 

“I trust you can clean this mess up,” Ber-Heim said to Jen-Ella over his shoulder.

 

Jen-Ella said nothing, as she silently glared at the back of Ber-Heim with her lips pursed and hands on her hips.

 

“You won’t be able to ask the slave to do it,” Ber-Heim continued, in reference to Danielle.  “Due to legal reasons, she is no longer allowed in your company until this issue is resolved.”

 

Danielle felt joy dance within her.  Even though today had been horrible, she was delighted at the thought of not having to work for Jen-Ella during the rest of the Queen’s absence.  She quickly trotted behind Ber-Heim and Damon, leaving the room with them.

 

Damon opened the door for them, and all three, with the remaining two vampires, Vaughn and Eric, exited Jen-Ella’s personal quarters.  Damon sent Danielle back to the slave quarters, informing her she would no longer be needed for the rest of the day.  He then accompanied Ber-Heim to the cells. 

 

They located the special silver cells and Damon unlocked the door, while Ber-Heim tossed Eric and Vaughn within their silver prison.  Both vampires landed against the silver lined walls, their skin burning and hissing upon contact.  They quickly jumped off the harmful metal, while the cell door was closed and locked behind them.

 

Eric sat upon the floor, examining his singed, sticky, blistered, and sore skin on his upper arm and side.  He was healing, but due to his lack of a proper meal and the surrounding silver in the room, it would take longer.  His left cheek had also come into contact with the silver, and he fretted over what the mark on his face looked like and how long it would be there. 

 

He looked up and saw Vaughn wondering dangerously close to the silver cell bars, as though he couldn’t resist the temptation of flirting with danger.  Eric had no wish of joining the younger vampire in such a stupid game of chance.  As Eric longed to be out of the situation, he could feel the silver draining him, and his desire and need for the comfort of his Sookie started to grow.

 

“Well . . . my plan seemed to work,” Vaughn spoke after some time.

 

Eric looked up at Vaughn.  “What do you mean?”

 

Vaughn slowly turned to face Eric.  He had a nasty silver burn to his chest.  “You do not honestly think the slave acted on her own to acquire the aid of the Urah-tan Captain, do you?” he asked, smiling with a tilt of his head.

 

Eric was quiet while he glared at Vaughn, waiting for him to continue.

 

Vaughn chuckled.  “It was _me_ who got the slave out of the room and instructed the girl to get help.”

 

“I saw no such actions from you.”

 

“Because you were too busy ripping vampires apart.  And what a mighty display it was.” Vaughn clapped in appreciation.

 

Eric narrowed his eyes.  “Why would you help to save her?  She is of no interest to you.”

 

“The real question is: why would _you_ save the girl?”

 

“Was I supposed to let her die?”

 

Vaughn shrugged.  “Logically . . . yes.”

 

Eric felt himself redden with embarrassment at his foolish and impulsive decision.  His situation would have been much better if he had allowed the vampires to attack Danielle, and done exactly the same as Vaughn and sit the fight out.   The more he thought about it, Eric realised he should never have even gone with Danielle to the kitchens, and then nothing would have happened at all. 

 

Unfortunately, he had been unable to stand the company of Jen-Ella and found the slave more pleasurable, so joined her in her daily chores.  Eric really could have kicked himself for his stupidity, but what was done was done, and he did the best with the situation he could do.

 

“Sookie would never forgive me if I allowed harm to come to the slave,” Eric quietly said in his defence.

 

“Ahhh, the Queen. I figured the slave held favour with her.  It was the only reason I could fathom why you would save her.  Obviously, in doing so, further fortifying your position with the Queen.”

 

Eric stiffened. 

 

Vaughn smirked and tilted his head to the side again.  “Come now, Eric . . . I can call you Eric, can I not?” Vaughn didn’t wait for Eric to respond and carried on talking.  “You are an old vampire, and would have been put to death if the Urah-tan had their way.  It is only because you are the Queen’s _pet_ that you have been allowed to succeed your designated years.  It is why I did what I did.”

 

“Explain?”

 

Vaughn chuckled.  “I myself am nearing the age of execution.  I need to secure my future and I have no intention of meeting my death.  Today’s skirmish would have brought about my end sooner, as I would have been stripped from Jen-Ella’s possession and executed, just like the vampires we saw die at Ber-Heim’s hand.  I figured helping the slave just as you did, it would solidify my position with the Queen and she would return the favour to me.”

 

Eric felt panic rise in him.  This vampire before him was shrewd and intended to implement himself into Sookie’s affairs.  He did not like such an idea, and his protectiveness of Sookie flared.  Had the situation been different, he would have killed Vaughn there and then, but he could risk no more bloodshed by his own hands when his life hung in the balance.

 

“You took a great risk.  Things could easily have gone badly.”  Eric continued the conversation, wanting to learn as much about Vaughn’s character as possible.

 

“True,” Vaughn nodded in agreement and started to pace back and forth.  “Had the slave brought someone who was less compassionate, I doubt the two of us would still be alive now . . . certainly not _me_ , anyway.  Thankfully, the Captain is a true Queen’s man, and the second slave was also helpful.”

 

“So you relied on sheer luck?”

 

“Somewhat.”

 

“It was a foolish risk, considering the precarious situation.”

 

Vaughn smiled.  “True.  But had I done nothing at all, our fate would have been less than favourably sealed.  You owe me thanks, Eric.”

 

Eric turned his head to the side.  “We will see about that.”

 

Vaughn’s smile broadened.  “Really?  Do you not think the Queen will find us innocent?” he asked in a patronising manner.

 

* * *

Sookie could not believe her eyes. 

 

It was late at night, and Sookie sat in a comfortable common room.  The room was dimly illuminated, only a few candles and small fire provided light, but she could see her companion well enough - Lieutenant Del-Lion. 

 

She and the Lieutenant were the only ones still awake at this hour and she thanked the high heavens for such a fact, because Lieutenant Del-Lion was most inebriated.  Such a fact shocked Sookie, for she never imagined the stoic, composed, and responsible Del-Lion to ever be well and truly _sloshed_.  However, considering Del-Lion’s recent discovery, she couldn’t blame him for getting so intoxicated.  She had seen men drink themselves into such a state for less good reasons.

 

Del-Lion swayed in his seat with a forth bottle of wine in his hand. “Lori never told me she was pregnant,” Del-Lion slurred his speech.

 

Sookie was silent.  She had heard the phrase several times this evening, and she had quiet simply run out of responses to reply with.  She patiently waited for Del-Lion to continue, taking note of how blood shot his lilac eyes looked.

 

“Perhaps the child is not mine,” Del-Lion suggested, almost falling off his seat.

 

Sookie sighed.  “There’s a small, _very small_ , chance she might not be yours.  But you gotta admit, the dates and circumstances add up. Plus, you don’t see many humans with lilac eyes.”

 

Del-Lion gingerly set his wine bottle down on the edge of the low level table in front of him and buried his face in his hands.  Sookie had to quickly rise from her seat and grab the bottle, before it fell off the surface and spilled onto the carpet.  She placed the bottle securely in the centre of the table.

 

“Lori is dead,” Del-Lion wailed behind his hands.

 

Sookie gently placed a hand on the drunken Lieutenant’s shoulder.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Del-Lion lifted his head from his hands.  Tears were brimming in his eyes.  “Did my father know of the pregnancy?”

 

“I don’t know.  It’s possible.  I can’t say for sure either way.”

 

Del-Lion flinched from Sookie’s comforting touch.  “What do you mean?  Did you not read my father’s mind like I asked you to?”

 

Noticing Del-Lion’s anger, Sookie worded her answer carefully.  “I did.  But I wasn’t looking for information on a pregnancy; I was trying to find where he sent Lori.”

 

“What kind of a telepath are you?”

 

Sookie pinched the bridge of her nose.  “It doesn’t exactly work like that. I’m not privy to every single secret and memory in someone’s head,” she said, trying to keep a hold on her own anger.  “I was looking for something specific; the rest which was in your father’s mind would have been overlooked.  Not only that, I try to respect people’s privacy and keep out of their thoughts as much as possible, especially a good man like your father.”

 

Del-Lion shot up out of his seat and turned his back to Sookie.  He almost fell over and Sookie went to steady him, but before she could, Del-Lion shoved an arm out, refusing her help and steadying himself at the same time. 

 

“A good man!” Del-Lion bitterly said.  “What kind of good man separates his son from the woman he loves and keeps news of his child secret?”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you.  I think he was under a lot of pressure from society—”

 

“Excuses! Why do you defend him?” He now faced Sookie with an accusing stare.

 

Sookie sighed, feeling her blood boil, as she tried to keep a lid on her temper.  “You know, this isn’t _my_ fault.  I didn’t do any of this.  I’m just trying to help you!”

 

Del-Lion lowered his eyes to look upon the floor.  “I am at a loss on what to do.”

 

Sookie shook her head.  “How about you stop drinking yourself stupid, man up, and take some responsibility!  You’ve got a daughter to think about now!”

 

Del-Lion looked at her with wounded eyes.

 

“I’m going to bed.  I’ll see you in the morning. . . hopefully sober!” was Sookie’s sassy remark, before leaving the Lieutenant all alone in the room and making her way to the guest bedroom.

 

She changed her clothes into a simple night shirt and removed her makeup. 

 

Sookie was exhausted. Del-Lion had kept her awake all this time and the conversation had been emotionally draining.  It was only to be expected that Del-Lion would be a wreak after learning of his daughter, but the night’s conversation of the day’s earlier events had reached no resolution and Sookie felt they only travelled in continuous circles on the subject.  To say she had enough for the night was quite simply an understatement.

 

Climbing into the cosy double bed, Sookie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  Her last thought was of Eric.  She longed to see him and be near him down to her very core.

***  
 _Someone stroked her inner calves languidly with their fingertips.  They seemed to know her skin all to well.  Caressing her slowly, they inched further up her inner leg.  Sookie gasped and her head fell back._

_Everything seemed hazy, heady, and intoxicating.  She laid on a luxurious bed, with cream, silk sheets.  She was dressed in a scarlet red, revealing outfit; the colour reflecting her wanton desire._

_“You want this,” purred the person touching her, with a voice she knew all to well._

_Sookie looked up, biting her lip.  She saw her lover, Eric._

_“I sense your longing,” he continued._

_Sookie whimpered, wishing Eric would cease teasing her and goddamn well touch her already.  However, Sookie did notice Eric’s fangs were rather absent, which seemed odd.  Was he not aroused like she was?_

_Eric dragged his hand back down Sookie’s leg, making his way to her ankle now.  “You want nothing more than to be touched.”  His voice was strangely deadpan._

_“Well yeah, I can’t help but want you,” Sookie replied, wanting to ignite some passion in Eric which was sorely lacking._

_“You are a cheap little, slut,” Eric continued, his eyes fixating on her exposed abdomen._

_“Um . . . yeah . . . for you.” She was unsure if she was comfortable with Eric talking dirty to her in such a manner._

_Eric’s hand continued to move up and down along Sookie’s inner thigh, always refusing to touch her where she most wanted._

_Sookie began to quiver with anticipation. “Eric,” she whimpered his name in a heady whisper, feeling her desire take over._

_Eric leaned in closer and began kissing her neck.  Sookie tilted her head, closed her eyes, and moaned.  Yet Eric’s lips were cold, they always were, he was after all a vampire, but this time they felt different and somewhat clammy._

_“Eric?” Sookie questionably called his name again._

_Things didn’t feel right.  The air smelled musty and felt damp, which was odd, considering the heat she should have been feeling.  The bed also no longer felt soft and silky beneath her, it was now hard and cold._

_“Eric, can you smell that?” she asked, with her eyes still closed and nose crinkling at the foul air._

_Eric mad no response.  He continued with his ministrations of Sookie’s body, which now felt sloppy.  Things was definitely odd, Eric was an exceptional lover.  He also felt strangely small._

_Sookie opened her eyes, and saw the gangly and small body of a dark-haired boy touching her.  The boy looked at Sookie, his lips were swollen and cheeks were flushed, but Sookie instantly recognised the glowing, white eyes.  It was the boy she had met in her previous nightmare and had physically hurt her._

_A wave of nausea and horror hit Sookie hard.  A boy had been sexually touching her!  A boy with wicked intentions and the power to hurt her through her dreams had been touching her!_

_The boy’s swollen lips pulled into a cruel and mocking smile._

_Sookie scrambled backwards from the boy until her back hit something solid.  She realised she was once again in the macabre basement she had originally met the boy in.  Its cold gloom felt like it was closing in on her.  Rusty hooks and sharp instruments littered the room and Sookie didn’t like to wonder what heinous tasks they had been used for._

_It was then Sookie noticed a strange, wet, and sticky substance beneath her fingers on the rough floor she now sat upon along with a foul stench.  Sookie carefully looked behind her, only to find she sat against the body of a dead man._

_His skin was ashen grey, face bloated with a black tongue protruding, the eyes had been gouged out, and what was worse, was he were missing his lower half of his body.  Sookie currently sat in the rotting entrails of the decaying and mutilated corpse behind her._

_Sookie screamed with terror.  She rolled onto her hands and knees, backing away from the dead body and scraping her knees in the process.  Her clothes were stained and ruined with the rotten blood._

_Sookie heard a laugh.  Looking away from the hideous corpse, she saw the boy standing behind her, watching her with great mirth.  Her mouth was dry, but she forced herself to speak.  “Who are you?  What do you want with me?”_

 

_The boy held out of his hand.  “Come to me.”_

_Sookie shook her head._

_“You want this!” the boy said, with a threatening edge to his voice._

_Sookie covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes.  “No!”_

_“Liar!”_

_Sookie opened her eyes.  The boy was changing and physically altering before her eyes.  He grew taller and broader.  His physical features changes and his dark hair lightened.  Standing before her now was an image of Eric.  Yet the image of Eric was devoid of Eric’s beautiful blue eyes, in their place were the glowing white ones of the sadistic boy._

_The fake Eric was completely naked, and Sookie noticed his penis hardening until fully erect.  Fake Eric then held out his hand to Sookie and beckoned once again.  “Come to me, whore!” he said with a voice the exact replica of Eric’s._

_Sookie shook her head and pointed with a trembling hand.  “You’re not Eric!”_

_“Come to me and sate your needs you filthy, sluttish, whore!”_

_“No!” Sookie closed her eyes tight and defiantly willed to never see this imitation Eric ever again._

_The sound of breaking glass could be heard, and the fake Eric suddenly broke into many pieces.  Gradually, and piece by piece, phony Eric fell to the floor.  In its place was the sinister boy on his knees and clutching his head with bloodcurdling scream._

_When silent, Sookie opened her eyes and watched the boy while panting with terror.  His head was bowed and he was shaking.  When he looked up at Sookie, she noticed a droplet of blood trickling from his nose.  He started to laugh manically.  “You have power,” he said with glee._

_***_

Sookie woke from her nightmare with a start.  The bed sheets were drenched with sweat, but this didn’t concern her.  She flew from her bed and to the ensuite bathroom to vomit. 

 

When she had finished, Sookie closed her eyes, trying to forget the disgusting and gruesome scene she had seen, telling herself it was just a dream.  However, the stinging sensation she felt on her knees caught her attention.  She gingerly pulled up her nightshirt to expose her knees and found them grazed, sore, and bloody.  Grazed from when she had scraped them on the floor during her nightmare. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by SouthernLady23
> 
> Follow me on twitter for news and updates @Roux1000


End file.
